Si esto es el destino
by andri88
Summary: Bella Swan es una chica maltratada y no tiene ninguna esperanza de escapar de su padrastro, James. Se esconde y aleja a las personas que se acercan demasiado a ella. Edward Cullen aparece y está decidido a ayudarla y a mantenerla a salvo. Más de 18.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaa, ya estoy aquí otra vez, la verdad es que tenía ganas pero quería adelantar el fic antes de empezar a subirlo :)<strong>

**Quería deciros, ahora que ya me he leido casi toda la historia (a falta de los 4 capitulos finales) que esta historia al principio es un poco dura por el maltrato que sufre Bella, como bien dice el summary, pero conforme van pasando los capítulos todo va cambiando, ya que aparecerá Edward y no será lo mismo. Habrá una gran historia de amor detrás de todo. Lo aviso para las que no querais leerla por el maltrato, que es sólo durante algunos capis, luego cambia la cosa. Yo sólo os dejo el aviso y ya cada una que decida si la lee o no ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción recomendada por la autora:<strong> Two Beds and a Coffee Machine de Savage Garden

**Prólogo:**

Yo estaba de pie junto a la tumba rodeada de gente que no conocía. Seth y Leah estaban junto a mí, aferrándose a mi lado mientras lloraban. Yo no lloraba, tenía que ser fuerte por Seth y Leah. Yo era todo lo que tenían. James se sentó en la silla frente al ataúd temblando por su crisis emocional mientras que la gente iba a su lado para consolarle y desearle lo mejor. Él era un gran actor.

El ataúd de mi madre fue bajado al agujero mientras todos mirábamos. Ella nos había dejado a Leah, a Seth y a mí con este hombre que la había matado. ¿Por qué tomó la decisión de huir? ¿Por qué no se quedó con nosotros y aceptó nuestro destino? Al menos así todavía estaría viva y yo no tendría que estar aquí diciéndole adiós para siempre.

Después del funeral fuimos a casa con James en completo silencio y una vez que llegamos a casa, comenzó. Él me dio una bofetada y me empujó contra la pared porque no había llorado en el funeral de mi madre. Él me dijo que yo era una egoísta y que nunca la había amado porque no había llorado. Siguió empujándome y diciéndome cómo de inútil era y que era mejor que hiciera lo que él dijera y no tratara de hacer algo como lo que hizo mi madre.

Ese fue el final de mi existencia como una adolescente normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Como el prólogo es muy cortito os lo subo hoy para que asi mañana ya empecemos con los capitulos normales. Actualizaré de lunes a viernes. Hasta mañanaaaa :)<strong>


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Goo Goo Dolls de Better Days

**Bueno, aquí va el primer capítulo, a ver que os parece :)**

**Capítulo 1**

**BPOV**

Estaba completamente negro y no me podía mover. Mis manos y mis pies estaban atados, mi boca amordazada, mis ojos cubiertos, y sentía como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera en llamas. Yo sabía dónde me encontraba. Sabía que iba a morir, sabía que todo había terminado. Oí pasos bajando las escaleras. Él venía a acabar conmigo. Pero no fue su voz la que oí cuando habló.

"Bella, todo está bien ahora, estoy aquí para sacarte. Vas a estar bien", dijo la voz.

A las 5 am justo a comienzos del mes de octubre, mi despertador sonó una vez más sacándome de mi sueño. Yo no podía dejar de reírme de manera sofocada por el sueño que acababa de tener. Muy rara vez soñaba algo, pero éste sueño había sido extraño. Salí de la cama una vez más para comenzar mi día en esta vida monótona de limpiar, cocinar, cuidar a mi familia y también de estar tratando de terminar mi último año de escuela secundaria. Creo que se podía decir que vivía una vida de Cenicienta, pero yo no tenía una madrastra, tenía un malvado padrastro y mi hermanastra y mi medio hermano no eran malos. Ellos eran mi vida y yo hacía todo lo posible para protegerlos de James. Tampoco había un príncipe azul que viniera a rescatarme, como en ese sueño que acababa de tener.

Cuando me miré en el espejo del baño y me froté el sueño de mis ojos, inspeccioné los moratones en mis brazos y en mi espalda. Con los años me había vuelto una experta en cubrir los moratones y cortes que mi padrastro me hacía. Mi madre Renee se quedó embarazada de mí en la escuela secundaria y mi verdadero padre se fue y se unió a las fuerzas armadas. Mi madre nunca más supo de él. Lo único que sabía de él era su nombre, Charlie, y que era el rebelde de la escuela, por eso mi madre se enamoró de él. Ella siempre se sintió atraída por los chicos malos y tuvo un montón de ellos a través de los años, pero ninguno de ellos se quedó alrededor.

Fuimos sólo ella y yo hasta que conoció a James, cuando yo tenía 10 años. James era el nuevo jefe de policía de nuestra pequeña ciudad de Forks, Washington. También era un padre soltero con una hija de 5 años. Su anterior esposa, quien era la madre de Leah, Victoria, supuestamente murió en un accidente de coche mientras vivían en Arizona, pero yo ahora tenía mis dudas sobre eso. Mi madre se enamoró de él al instante y comenzaron a salir de inmediato, parecía un buen chico y mi madre nunca había sido tan feliz. Se casaron apenas unos pocos meses después de conocerse y luego anunciaron que estaban esperando un bebé. Yo estaba encantada de ser una hermana mayor, no sólo por mi nueva hermanastra Leah, sino también por el nuevo bebé en camino. Eso fue hasta el día en que vi a James golpear a mi madre en la cara por no tener la cena lista cuando llegó a casa. No le importaba que mi madre hubiera estado vomitando todo el día. James cambió después de casarse, no permitía que ella fuera sola a ninguna parte, no le permitía tener amigas ni hablar con nadie, la golpeaba y la empujaba todo el tiempo. Pensé que después de que muriera hacía ya 3 años, yo me convertiría en su nuevo objetivo. Gracias a Dios, muy rara vez golpeaba a Leah o a Seth, mi madre dio a luz casi un mes antes de tiempo porque James la empujó y se cayó, lo que hizo que tuviera un parto prematuro. La mayoría de las veces me culpaba por cosas que ellos hacían, sólo para que no los lastimara. Siempre me preguntaba que si alguna vez yo me fuera, si Leah se convertiría en su nuevo objetivo, o sería Seth. Pero no había forma posible de escapar de James, si no era estando muerta.

Después de la ducha me puse un suéter azul de manga larga, unos vaqueros azules, y me tiré el pelo para arriba en una cola de caballo. Luego me fui por las escaleras para hacer el desayuno y el almuerzo antes de que James se levantara.

"He dejado un poco de dinero para comida en el mostrador", dijo James bruscamente en la mesa, mientras todos nos sentábamos a comer nuestro desayuno. "Y esta vez, sólo compra lo que necesitemos. No creas que la última vez no vi los M&M 's".

"Eran de Seth y Leah", dije en voz baja sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo. "Fui capaz de ahorrar un poco en algunas cosas que estaban a la venta, fue sólo un regalo especial para ellos. Ellos no tienen ese tipo de cosas muy a menudo".

James tiró el tenedor sobre el plato, lo que hizo que el huevo le salpicara a Leah. "¿Estás tratando de decir que no proporciono a mis hijos lo que quieren?", todos saltamos y contuvimos la respiración.

"No, no es eso, James, sólo quería hacer algo bueno para ellos", yo estaba tratando de hablar con claridad y sin sonar aterrada, pero podía oír el temblor en mi voz y estaba segura de que él también. "Lo siento, no volverá a suceder".

"Es mejor que no, que no trabajo todo el día para poder pudrir los dientes de mis hijos", se levantó de su silla, se acercó a mí, me golpeó en la cara y mi cabeza cayó hacia un lado. Traté de no hacer ruido. Él cogió un puñado de mi pelo para tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás para que le mirara.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas contener las lágrimas y yo sabía que Seth y Leah estaban haciendo lo mismo. James odiaba cuando llorábamos y sabía que si veía las lágrimas de cualquiera de nosotros sería peor. "No te olvides de quien está a cargo, Bella. Espero que hagas lo que te he dicho. Yo no quiero tener que hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra opción cuando te portas mal".

"Lo siento, James, no volverá a suceder", luché para decir. Me soltó el pelo de un tirón y salió furioso a la sala de estar. Una vez que escuché el golpe de la puerta y supe que James se había ido hasta más tarde esa noche, dejé caer una lágrima por mi mejilla, pero luego escuché los sollozos de mi hermana de trece años y de mi hermano de ocho, escondí mi propio dolor y rápidamente fui a su lado para reconfortarles.

"Está bien, no necesitáis llorar", dije poniéndome de rodillas para abrazarles a ambos.

"Si no hubiéramos pedido los M&M 's no te hubiera hecho nada". Leah dijo entre lágrimas.

"Leah, sabes que no tiene nada que ver con los M&M 's, habría encontrado alguna razón para pegarme. No estoy herida, estoy acostumbrada a ello". Yo estaba tratando de ser valiente para ellos para que no estuvieran muy tristes, pero realmente quería correr a mi habitación y llorar por ese cosquilleo que tenía por todo el lado de mi cara.

"Algún día voy a enfrentarme a él y a decirle que deje de hacerte daño", dijo Seth con confianza.

Me aparté de mi hermano pequeño para mirarle con severidad. "Seth, no vas a hacer nada por el estilo, sólo harás que se enfade contigo por haberle desafiado".

"No me importa, no debe golpearte, Bella, eso no está bien", me dijo Seth con determinación.

"Tal vez no esté bien, pero es lo que tenemos que vivir. Ahora, no más lágrimas, tenemos que terminar de prepararnos para la escuela". Alejé el dolor que estaba sintiendo y les dije que lo dejaran ir.

Acerqué a Seth y a Leah a la escuela, como hacía todas las mañanas antes de irme yo al instituto sola. Cuando llegamos a la escuela, Seth salió corriendo hasta la puerta, pero Leah se quedó atrás.

"Bella, ¿nunca vas a decirle a nadie lo que está pasando contigo, con nosotros?", Leah me preguntó.

"Leah, no puedo, si alguien se entera será peor. No quiero que también decida empezar a golpearos a ti y a Seth". Leah y yo teníamos esa discusión casi a diario. Ella era una niña muy fuerte, con bastante carácter, y creo que ella me veía débil porque no hacía nada para detener a James. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

"Tal vez haya alguien que nos pueda ayudar, como un trabajador social o un abogado", dijo Leah con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sabes que si fuéramos a los servicios sociales y les dijéramos lo que está sucediendo nos alejarían de él, pero entonces nos separarían y nos pondrían en diferentes hogares de acogida hasta que él fuera capaz de convencerlos de que todo había sido un malentendido y que teníamos que volver. Entonces él nos golpearía a todos o peor. No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora mismo, salvo tratar de permanecer fuera de su camino y mantenerlo contento. Ahora ves, vas a llegar tarde a clase". James nos contó historias terroríficas de lo que ocurría en hogares de acogida y ahí es donde acabaríamos si alguna vez le contábamos a alguien lo sucedido. Por lo tanto, no había manera de que yo fuera a la policía o a un trabajador social.

"Quiero que salgamos de allí, Bella, Seth dice lo mismo. Yo no quiero vivir más así, voy a encontrar una salida para todos nosotros, si no lo haces tú", dijo Leah con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Leah, no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora mismo, sólo ves a clase, podemos hablar de ello más tarde". Le di un gran abrazo antes de que ella se marchara a clase.

Me quedé para ver a Leah entrar enfadada al edificio y asegurarme de que no se volteaba de nuevo, y después terminé la caminata hacia el instituto de Forks. Leah me preocupaba, tenía un espíritu fuerte y yo temía que uno de estos días lo usara y nos metiera a todos en problemas. James no se mantendría al margen y dejaría que luchara si alguna vez ella sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. No importaba si ella era su hija biológica o no.

Una vez que llegué a mi taquilla, oí una voz conocida y aguda gritando mi nombre desde la distancia. Esa era Alice, mi única amiga, ella era muy pequeña, con el pelo acabado en puntas hacia arriba y negro, pero era luchadora y no dejaba que su estatura le detuviera. Por alguna razón sonaba completamente eufórica y encantada mientras corría entre la multitud del pasillo. Yo sólo podía adivinar que estaba tan entusiasmada por el baile de bienvenida. Ella había estado saliendo con Jasper, un chico del equipo de fútbol, durante un mes y había sido una exagerada preparando el baile. No sólo era la jefa del comité de baile - por su conocimiento en la moda y su imaginación - sino que estaba loca tratando de encontrar el vestido perfecto. Había comprado tres vestidos y no podía decidir cuál usar. Yo realmente no pensaba que a Jasper le importara mucho cual escogiera, pero ella quería que la noche fuera perfecta. No me podía imaginar lo que sería cuando el baile de graduación llegara, si ella estaba actuando de esa manera con este baile.

"¿Sabes una cosa?", chilló mientras en un segundo se ponía al lado de mí.

"Um, déjame pensar, ¿has encontrado el vestido perfecto?". Le pregunté poniendo los ojos en ella de una manera lúdica.

"En realidad creo que lo he hecho y me encanta, es negro y ajustado con cortes que muestran un poco de piel en la espalda. Pero eso no es lo que yo quería que adivinaras".

"Entonces no tengo ni idea". Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ella chilló de emoción una vez más y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo. "Edward Cullen y Jessica Stanley acaban de romper".

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿No rompen al menos una vez a la semana?". Yo no entendía por qué estaba tan entusiasmada con esa noticia. Edward era el quarterback estrella del equipo de fútbol americano con el que cada chica fantaseaba, pero había estado unido a Jessica desde el primer año. Su relación nunca era muy fuerte teniendo en cuenta que siempre se separaban y volvían a estar juntos, la mayor parte de la escuela consideraba su relación más como un show, Edward era el quarterback estrella y Jessica era la capitana de las animadoras. Era un cliché, lo sé, pero eso es lo que era.

"Sí, pero esta vez Jasper me ha dicho que es para siempre. Él no quiere volver con ella en este momento y está discutiendo las posibles fechas de regreso a casa con Jasper. Todas las chicas en la escuela que no tienen pareja ya están detrás de él. He hablado a Jasper bien de ti y me ha dicho que te mencionará". Alice dijo con entusiasmo.

"Alice, ¿qué has hecho?". ¿Por qué le había dicho a Jasper que me mencionará como una posible sustituta de Jessica? De todos modos era probable que él no supiera quién era yo. Yo sólo era una chica normal a la que nadie le prestaba atención, que se mezclaba entre la multitud, que se quedaba fuera del camino de los demás y trataba de evitar el contacto con cualquier persona tanto como pudiera, menos con Alice. Cuanta más gente conociera, más difícil sería ocultar mi vida en mi casa.

"Oh, vamos, Bella, no puedes decirme que no te gustaría ir al baile con Edward si te lo preguntara", dijo Alice con una ceja levantada. "Sé que tuviste un flechazo con él en la escuela".

"Lo admito, me enamoré de él, al igual que cualquier otra chica que ha estado en contacto con él, pero luego vi cómo de arrogante y engreído era y rápidamente cambié de opinión", le dije la verdad. "No me gusta Edward Cullen", mentí. "Y aunque me pidiera que fuera al baile con él, yo no iría". Era arrogante, pero con toda honestidad, si él me preguntara - y era una posibilidad remota - me gustaría ir.

"Bella, nunca haces nada divertido. Nunca vas a bailar, o a las funciones de la escuela. Ni siquiera pasamos tiempo juntas fuera de la escuela. Este es el último año, nuestra última oportunidad de divertirnos, así que suéltate y vive un poco", dijo ella tratando de convencerme.

"No puedo, Alice". Quería que hubiera una manera de explicárselo, pero no la había.

"Lo que sea", dijo ella a la defensiva. "Era sólo una idea, ya que yo voy con Jasper, pensé que sería algo bueno que mi mejor amiga y su mejor amigo vinieran con nosotros, pero si no quieres ir, entonces no voy a presionarte".

Me hubiera encantado ir con él pero no había manera de que pudiera. James nunca lo permitiría y yo no iba a intentar preguntárselo.

**EPOV**

"Amigo, ¿estás seguro de que vas a estar bien?", Jasper me preguntó por enésima vez.

"Jazz, he dicho que estoy bien, así que, ¿y qué si Jessica quiere ir al baile con ese tipo, Mike? Realmente no podría importarme menos. De todos modos estoy acostumbrado a toda su mierda". Yo estaba tratando de ser lo más convincente posible.

"Bueno, ¿todavía planeas ir al baile, verdad? Quiero decir, tienes que hacerlo, no podemos sacar esto adelante sin ti". El equipo de fútbol entero estaba planeando hacer en el baile un sketch que nadie conocía y habíamos estado preparándonos para ello desde hacía semanas.

"Sí, voy a estar ahí". Yo le respondí en un tono indiferente. Realmente no quería ir en este momento, pero tenía que estar ahí para mi equipo. Nos dirigimos a la clase de español y cada vez que alzaba la vista, una chica me entregaba un trozo de papel plegado con su número. ¿Qué pasaba con esas chicas? Yo no conocía ni a la mitad de ellas. ¿Acababa de romper con Jess y ya estaban pensando que iba a estar buscando a alguien nuevo? Qué patético. Sonreí amablemente a cada chica que me dio su número de teléfono y metí los papeles en el bolsillo. Tendría que hacerlos desaparecer una vez que llegara a casa.

Jazz y yo tomamos nuestros asientos en el fondo de la clase justo cuando el timbre sonó. El Sr. González nos dijo que practicáramos diciendo frases con un compañero y trabajáramos en la pronunciación, pero Jazz y yo nunca hacíamos esa mierda. No estaba pensando en necesitar el español en un corto plazo, así que no necesitaba saber cómo pronunciar correctamente. Siempre y cuando pasara las cosas escritas, entonces estaría bien. Tenía el promedio más alto de la escuela sin tener en cuenta eso, por lo que a nadie le importaría lo que hiciera. Mi padre Carlisle era médico y mi madre Esme era una maestra de escuela, por lo que crecí sabiendo que mi educación era lo primero. No sólo eso, sino que además era el presidente del consejo de la escuela y el capitán del equipo de fútbol, por lo que mi vida estaba más o menos establecida.

"Jazz, necesito una cita para el baile, no puedo ir solo, ¿tienes alguna idea?"

"Te acaban de entregar por lo menos una media docena de números de teléfono, llama a una de ellas".

"Todas ellas parecían malditamente novatas y no voy a bailar con una estudiante de primer año. ¿Tengo una reputación que mantener, sabes? Necesito a alguien que haga a Jessica parecer una tonta".

"¿No estarás tratando de recuperarla?", Jasper me dio la más sucia mirada al otro lado de la mesa.

"Dios, no, yo sólo quiero a alguien para darle celos". Realmente no quería volver con Jessica después de que ella me dejara por Mike, el nuevo chico que parecía como si todavía estuviera en la escuela. Sólo quería que se diera cuenta de lo estúpida que era para que yo pudiera sentirme bien con todo.

"Bueno, yo tengo una chica en cuenta, en realidad Alice la mencionó. ¿Sabes quién es Bella Swan?"

"Bella", miré lejos por un momento tratando de recordar quién era Bella. "¿Quieres decir Isabella, la hija del jefe?"

"Ella se llama Bella, es la mejor amiga de Alice y no tiene pareja todavía. Alice me dijo que le prometiera que tú la escogerías. Yo le dije que no podía prometerle eso, pero que al menos la mencionaría. Ella no tiene un aspecto horrible y Alice la vestirá como una muñequita y pondrá a todas las chicas celosas. Ella es buena en eso". Jasper tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se refirió a Alice.

"Sí, no me había dado cuenta, Sr. GQ". Le dije con una sonrisa. Jasper había cambiado recientemente de usar pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta arrugada a vestirse como un modelo gracias a Alice. Él me había dicho que ella se negaba a ser vista con alguien que no sabía cómo vestirse correctamente, por lo que se encargaría de hacer compras para él. Pero eso a él no le importaba, siempre y cuando ella le diera lo que él quería, ella podría vestirle de cualquier forma que quisiera.

"Que te jodan".

"Voy a dejar que Alice lo haga". Le sonreí.

"Bueno, al menos yo estoy recibiendo algo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que Jessica te hizo algo?"

"Así que esa chica"- cambié rápidamente de tema - "¿por qué no tiene una cita todavía? La he visto por los alrededores y no es fea, ¿qué pasa?"

"Creo que es más que tímida. Cualquier tipo que muestra interés en ella lo echa a un lado. Alice dice que es difícil llegar a conocerla en un primer momento".

"¿Pero va a ir?", le pregunté.

"Si Alice tiene algo que decir al respecto, lo hará. Y Alice se asegurará de que ella entienda que somos sólo un grupo de amigos pasando el rato".

"Bueno, ella tendrá que entenderlo, no quiero que acabe pensando que es algo más que un baile". Ella era perfecta, no era hermosa pero era lo suficientemente guapa, no era pegajosa, no tendrá ninguna expectativa después de que el baile haya terminado y entonces podemos ir por caminos separados, pero seguir siendo amigos.

"¿Así que vas a pedírselo?", Jazz me preguntó después de que la primera clase hubiera terminado.

"Sí, probablemente, ¿estarás sentado con ella y con Alice en el almuerzo, no es así?"

"Siempre lo hago".

"Creo que voy a acompañaros hoy en vez de sentarme con los chicos".

Cuando entré en la cafetería durante el almuerzo, mi escenario estaba preparado a la perfección, Bella estaba sentada al otro lado de Jasper y de Alice con un asiento vacío a su lado. Agarré una bandeja de comida, me acerqué y me dejé caer en la silla a su lado.

"¿Os importa si me siento con vosotros?". Les pregunté tratando de ser cortés.

"No, adelante". Jasper respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

Bella estaba leyendo un libro que tenía en su regazo y no miró hacia mí ni una vez. Esto era extraño, por lo general las chicas estarían ya comiéndome la oreja. "Tú debes de ser Bella. Yo soy Edward", esperaba que por lo menos respondiera a eso.

"Sé quién eres". Ella levantó la vista del libro para responderme brevemente.

"Vale", joder, por supuesto que ella sabía quién era.

Miré alrededor de la cafetería y me di cuenta de que muchos de los ojos estaban puestos en nosotros. Los chicos del equipo de fútbol con los que por lo general me sentaba, me miraban confundidos, el grupo de amigos de Jessica me estaban mirando, un montón de chicas que antes me habían tirado su número de teléfono estaban mirando a Bella como si estuvieran listas para su ataque. Esas chicas debían de tener algún tipo de radar para saber lo que estaba pasando. Bueno, ¿qué podía hacer para llamar su atención? Las cosas estúpidas que impresionaban a la mayoría de las chicas no le harían efecto a ella. Yo podría sólo preguntarle, pero estaba seguro de que diría que no de inmediato. Primero necesitaba hablar con ella y conseguir que confiara en mí. Jasper y Alice podrían ayudar con eso. Cuando alcé la vista hacia ellos me di cuenta de que estaban besándose y a unos dos segundos de tener relaciones sexuales aquí, delante de todos.

"Dios, vosotros dos, conseguid una habitación de mierda", espeté. Bella me miró con sorpresa en su cara y mis ojos siguieron a Jasper y luego a Bella. Cuando ella me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro hizo que nuestros ojos se conectaran.

"Lo hacen todos los días", dijo.

Finalmente había hablado. "Bueno, supongo que es lo más inteligente eso de llevar un libro para distraerte", yo le devolví la sonrisa. "Tal vez tú y yo deberíamos ir a buscar otro lugar para sentarnos y darles un poco de privacidad".

"No lo creo". Ella respondió rápidamente mientras le vi poner la cabeza hacia su libro y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Jasper y Alice acabar el beso, así que dirigí mi atención hacia ellos.

"Así que Edward, ¿has encontrado a alguien con quien ir al baile?", preguntó Alice.

"Sigo trabajando en ello, pero a la chica que quiero invitar no parece que le interese".

"Estoy segura de que sólo tienes que darle tiempo". Alice me dio una sonrisa de complicidad. Obviamente, Jasper y Alice estaban en este pequeño plan. Bueno, si alguien sabía lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de Bella, era Alice. Por lo tanto, sólo tenía que darle tiempo, eso era lo que había sugerido Alice. El único problema era que no había tiempo, el baile era este fin de semana. Necesitaba un nuevo plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Quería deciros que publicaré de lunes a viernes sobre estás horas más o menos. El fic tiene unos 26 o 27 capitulos y es desde los dos puntos de vista, este capi es cortito pero poco a poco van siendo más largos :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Broken de Lifehouse

**Nuevo capítulo, vamos a ver cómo avanza esto ;)**

**Capítulo 2:  
><strong>

**BPOV**

Yo estaba muy enfadada con Alice en este momento. Ahí estaba haciéndoselo con Jasper, obligándome a sentarme al lado de Edward y yo sabía cuál era su plan. Ella quería que Edward y yo nos acercáramos para que fuéramos al baile con ella y con Jasper. No sabía por qué estaba empeñándose tanto, ella sabía que yo no podía bailar y que no podía soportar a Edward. No me malinterpretéis, era hermoso, alto, bien constituido, su pelo era de un color bronce y un desastre, pero le quedaba bien, sus ojos eran de un verde penetrante y su sonrisa era para morirse, pero él era arrogante y por lo que había escuchado era abusivo con Jessica. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba, ser golpeada por dos hombres.

"Ya tengo mi vestido elegido, le va a encantar a Jasper". Alice dijo mientras le daba a él de comer una uva y se la metía en la boca con su dedo.

Eso era realmente repugnante de ver, me quedé mirando el reloj dispuesta a que sonara el timbre para poder escapar de todos ellos. Traté de concentrarme en el libro en mi regazo, pero podía sentir todas las miradas en la cafetería, incluida la de Edward, en mí. Odiaba eso. Si mañana Alice quería sentarse con ellos de nuevo yo me sentaría sola en otro lugar.

"Así que, ¿estás listo para el partido de este fin de semana? El entrenador nos está presionando para ganarlo. Son uno de los equipos más difíciles de ganar". Afortunadamente Jasper cambió de tema y distrajo a Edward hablando de fútbol. Yo mantuve mis ojos en mi libro escuchándoles el resto de la comida, pero nunca me uní a las conversaciones. Podía sentir a los tres mirándome con la esperanza de que lo hiciera. No podía, no es que no me gustaran o no quisiera ser educada, pero cuando más cerca estuviera de la gente más difícil sería ocultar mi vida de ellos. Alice sabía que mi vida en casa no era perfecta, pero no sabía la magnitud de lo que realmente pasaba y ella nunca lo había preguntado. Era por eso que mantenía la amistad con ella. Cuando sonó el timbre, me levanté muy rápido y siendo la chica torpe que era, me tropecé con la pata de la silla y Edward me agarró cuando empecé a caer.

"¿Estás bien?", me preguntó mirándome a los ojos con una media sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

Me alejé de sus brazos y me estabilicé. "Estoy bien, sólo he tropezado". Me alejé tan rápido como pude. Me sentía totalmente avergonzada, él ahora debería pensar que era muy estúpida. No sabía por qué me importaba lo que él pensara de mí, nunca me había preocupado lo que pensaran de mí. Una vez que me metí en clase suspiré profundamente y apoyé la cabeza sobre el escritorio esperando a que comenzara. A los diez minutos de clase me dieron una nota de la oficina indicando que había una emergencia en casa y que tenía que salir de inmediato. Mi corazón se paró sin saber qué era aquello. ¿Era Leah? ¿Había faltado a la escuela y James la había atrapado? ¿Se me había olvidado hacer algo en casa y James estaba loco ahora? Yo no podía entenderlo, todo lo que sabía era que tenía que llegar a casa, ahora. Corrí por el pasillo hasta las puertas que llevaban al exterior. Una vez que salí al aire fresco y me di cuenta de que me había olvidado de coger el abrigo de mi taquilla antes de irme, sentí que una mano me cogía del brazo y me giraba hacia la pared.

Al instante cerré los ojos y me deslicé por la pared poniendo mis rodillas en mi pecho y cubriéndome la cabeza con los brazos, tomando una posición defensiva ante cualquier abuso que se avecinara. Era evidente que James estaba demasiado loco como para esperar hasta que llegara a casa.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?". Una voz familiar que no era la de James sonó en mi cabeza.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos para ver a Edward arrodillado junto a mí con una mirada de asombro en su rostro y estaba segura de que tenía demasiado miedo de tocarme con sus manos.

"Estoy bien", le dije con timidez desenrollándome en el suelo. Él alargó una mano para ayudarme y la tomé de mala gana.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?". Me preguntó mirándome con más miedo del que yo tenía. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se alejó de mí.

"No ha sido nada, solo me has sorprendido". Si no me sintiera ya avergonzada de lo que había pasado en el almuerzo entonces lo estaría en este momento. Ahora me sentía humillada por completo. "Me tengo que ir". Traté de empujarle para que se apartara, pero él se paró frente a mí, sin permitirme pasar.

"Deja que te lleve a por algo de comer, tal vez te sientes débil".

"No puedo, hay algún tipo de emergencia en mi casa". Negué con la cabeza e intenté sin éxito dar un paso en torno a él una vez más.

"Yo te he enviado la nota para salir de clase".

Le miré a los ojos con sorpresa y confusión. "¿La has enviado tú?"

"Bueno, era eso o llamarte por el intercomunicador, he pensado que una nota era la mejor opción". Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que me volvió un poco loca.

Bufé y pisoteé hasta la puerta de la escuela.

"¿A dónde vas?", me preguntó.

Me di la vuelta para mirarle de frente con la mano en la manija de la puerta, lista para volver a entrar. "Si realmente no hay una emergencia entonces voy a volver a clase".

"No puedes hacer eso, si lo haces entonces no sólo te meterás tú en problemas, yo también".

"Bueno, yo no creo que me pongan en tantos problemas como dices, teniendo en cuenta que voy a regresar".

"Bella", acercó su mano y cogió la mía. "Por favor, sólo pasa una hora conmigo y luego te traeré de vuelta al instituto y nunca hablaré contigo otra vez si eso es lo que quieres".

Suspiré mirando hacia atrás con mis hombros caídos. Ya podía sentir como cedía con su toque.

"Vamos, ¿por favor? No has comido nada en el almuerzo, vamos a comer algo y luego te traeré de vuelta aquí o a tu casa o a donde sea que quieras que te lleve".

"Vale, una hora". Me rendí a sus ruegos con un arranque de genio y lo seguí hasta su coche. Aparté mi mano de la de él y él pareció irritado por eso, pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegamos a su Volvo plateado en el estacionamiento, se acercó y abrió la puerta para mí. Bueno, supongo que no era tan malo, por lo menos tenía buenos modales.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?", preguntó al encender el coche.

"No me importa". Todavía estaba un poco irritada por haberme engañado en esto.

"Vale, bien, si no te importa entonces creo que voy a conducir a Port Angeles y podemos ir a un restaurante italiano que me encanta".

"¿Port Angeles, estás loco?, está a una hora de distancia". Yo le grité y él lo único que hizo fue mirarme y darme una sonrisa.

"Estaba bromeando, Bella". Se echó a reír por mi reacción, por lo que crucé los brazos y me hundí en el asiento para mirar por la ventana. "¿Por qué no sólo vamos al stand de la esquina, luego te llevo a uno de mis lugares favoritos y hablamos?"

No respondí y él no me presionó para ello. Él sólo condujo el coche.

"¿Qué te gustaría comer?", me preguntó.

"Realmente no tengo mucha hambre". Le respondí secamente.

"No has comido nada en el almuerzo, así que ahora coge algo o voy a cogerlo por ti".

Le fulminé con la mirada por el tono de su voz y la forma en la que él me estaba dando órdenes. Tenía bastante de eso en casa, no lo necesitaba en la escuela también. "Voy a cogerme un taco".

Edward ordenó la comida y dimos la vuelta a la ventana para pagarla, luego nos dirigimos unos pocos kilómetros por la carretera y nos colocamos en una carretera secundaria que era más como un sendero. Una vez que nos detuvimos en un claro entre los árboles, miré hacia arriba y en la distancia había montañas con las puntas cubiertas con los primeros signos de la nieve y una pequeña cascada se derramaba por la parte superior.

"Wow, esto es hermoso", le dije con asombro. Yo nunca había visto nada como esto antes, pero claro, tampoco es que hubiera salido mucho. Probablemente había muchos lugares como este alrededor de Forks que yo nunca había visto y que probablemente nunca vería.

"Pensé que podría gustarte, este es uno de mis lugares favoritos para venir cuando tengo que pensar". Edward, entregándome un taco, empezó a devorar su comida tan rápido como pudo. Tomé el taco aunque realmente no tenía hambre. Además, el nerviosismo que sentía en mi estómago no era una buena combinación con la carne picante de los tacos.

"Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?". Me atreví a mirar en su dirección.

"Supongo que en el almuerzo he sentido como que no te gusto mucho y tenía curiosidad de saber por qué. ¿He dicho algo que te haya ofendido?". Él me dirigió una mirada muy atenta, algo que me asustó.

"No".

"¿Ha sido algo que he hecho?"

"No".

"¿Entonces realmente no te gusto, no?"

"No, es sólo que no confío en ti". Finalmente le ofrecí una explicación.

"No confías en mí", repitió. "¿Es por el rumor de que golpeé a Jessica?"

Le miré pero no respondí. Él me miró fijamente esperando que dijera algo o leyendo mi expresión. Volví a mirar el taco en mi regazo tratando de ocultar mi cara detrás de mi cabello y suspiré.

"¿Sabes que no es cierto, verdad? Nunca la golpeé, ni una sola vez. Hemos peleado mucho, pero yo nunca le haría daño".

"Yo no te conozco lo suficiente como para ser capaz de creer eso". Mantuve mi cabeza abajo con demasiado miedo de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Entonces dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo no soy tan malo como algunas personas han dicho que soy. Ven al baile de bienvenida conmigo".

"No puedo". Le dije rápidamente, esperando que él lo aceptara. Pero él era Edward Cullen, quien no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

"¿Por qué? No soy un monstruo que va a hacerte daño, Bella. Sólo quiero que vayas a un baile conmigo, así que a menos que me puedas dar una buena razón de por qué, entonces no aceptaré tu 'no puedo' ".

"Edward, es complicado y me gustaría poder decírtelo, pero no puedo. Si pudiera lo haría. Lo siento". Finalmente le miré a los ojos y junté todo el coraje que tenía para decirle que no.

"Todavía no me has dado una respuesta lo suficientemente buena". Por supuesto que era terco y no aceptaba lo que fuera.

"Edward, por favor, no lo hagas". Mi cabeza cayó en mis manos y yo cerré los ojos perdiendo todo el valor que había construido.

"Bella, realmente quiero ir contigo. No hay nadie más con quien yo prefiera ir".

¿Cómo podía salir de esto? No podía decirle la verdadera razón.

"Sólo dame una buena razón y te dejaré en paz".

Yo respiré hondo tratando de recuperar de nuevo mi valor y le miré.

"Si tienes que saber todas las razones, entonces, vale", comencé. "En primer lugar tengo que cuidar a mi hermano y a hermana, en segundo lugar no tengo nada que ponerme, y en tercer lugar yo no puedo bailar. Me has visto hoy, ni siquiera puedo ponerme de pie sin tropezar, y lo más importante, mi padre nunca me dejaría ir". Traté de decir la última frase con total naturalidad.

"Muy bien, bueno, por lo que soy consciente, tu hermana tiene trece años y la edad suficiente como para cuidar de tu hermano si tu padre no está con ellos, si no tienes nada que ponerte yo con mucho gusto te daría algo de dinero para que pudieras comprarte un vestido, y si no eres capaz de bailar, yo te puedo ayudar con eso. Además me gusta que seas torpe y caigas en mis brazos", sonrió de oreja a oreja con ese comentario. "Y en cuanto a tu padre, estoy seguro de que puedo convencerlo de que soy un hombre que sólo quiere llevarse a su hija a un baile del instituto y que voy a cumplir con todas las reglas y..."

"¡NO!" .Levanté mi cabeza para mirarlo de frente con el miedo en mi cara y mi respiración acelerada. "No puedes hablar con él sobre esto, por favor, prométeme que no lo harás".

Él me miró con el ceño fruncido y la confusión escrita en la cara.

"Mira, Bella, sé que él es el jefe de la policía y puede ser intimidante, pero creo que puedo manejarlo. Además, a él le gusta mi padre y estoy seguro de que eso me daría puntos extra para llegar a su lado bueno".

"Edward, por favor, tienes que prometerme que no vas a hablar con él. Sé que esto puede sonar extraño, pero sólo prométemelo". Le miré a los ojos, suplicándole. Pude sentir las lágrimas punzantes en mis ojos. Si Edward fuera hasta James y mencionara mi nombre, me golpearía tan fuerte que tendría que cubrir mi asesinato y también estaba segura de que si Edward hacía algo, yo no sólo tendría que protegerme a mí misma, a Leah y a Seth, sino también a él. Puede que él no me importara mucho, pero yo no quería que él o su familia sufrieran a causa de mí.

"¿Puedes decirme por qué no quieres que hable con él?", su rostro cambió a la preocupación.

"No, sólo… no puedes, por favor, si te preocupas algo por mí, algo que dudo mucho, no hables con él sobre esto".

Se acercó y puso su mano sobre la mía, frotándola suavemente con el pulgar. Estaba claro que estaba viendo mi cuerpo temblar de miedo y que estaba tratando de consolarme, lo que estaba funcionando. Mi respiración que estaba acelerada fue disminuyendo y mis ojos fueron regresando a la normalidad.

"Si eso es molesto para ti, entonces te prometo que nunca voy a mencionarle nada de esto. ¿Y por qué tienes la idea de que no me preocupo por ti?". Preguntó, la sonrisa torcida volvió a él.

"Yo no soy tonta, Edward, todo esto de llevarme al baile de bienvenida es sólo para poner a Jessica celosa para que vuelva contigo".

"Bueno, para informarte, esa era una de mis verdaderas intenciones, sí, yo quería que Jessica me viera con una chica hermosa en mi brazo, y todavía estoy esperando que tú lo seas", dijo con una sonrisa y levantando las cejas. "Pero no trato de recuperarla, he terminado con ella. Jasper te mencionó cuando le pedí consejo sobre a quién llevar al baile y fuiste la única chica con la que consideré tener una oportunidad".

Él sabía cómo ponerse encantador. ¿Cómo le explicaba que no podía? Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos una vez más.

"Hey", Edward soltó mi mano y levantó la suya para levantar mi barbilla y así verme directamente a los ojos, luego pasó su dedo por mi mejilla para limpiar las lágrimas que se habían escapado. Cuando le miré a los ojos vi una cara más suave y preocupada que nunca antes había visto en él. ¿Cómo podía verse tan bien y aún así ser un tipo decente? "Me preocupas, Bella, sé que no nos conocemos bien y espero cambiar eso, pero sí me importas. Y creo que una buena manera para llegar a conocernos mejor sería ir al baile. Por la manera de comportarse de Jasper y de Alice hoy creo que estamos destinados a conocernos mejor, nos guste o no. Sería bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar cuando empiecen a hacer eso".

Yo no podía dejar de reír ante el recuerdo de Alice y Jasper en el almuerzo y no me sorprendió que Edward se riera conmigo.

"Entonces, ¿qué me dices, vas a ir al baile conmigo?"

Tomé una respiración profunda y la liberé. ¿Cómo podía responder a eso? Yo quería ir con él, quería llegar a conocerlo mejor, él estaba resultando ser un hombre mejor de lo que yo pensaba que era. Pero no podía ir. Pensé por un minuto a la vez que sentía su pulgar todavía frotándose con mi mano y sentía sus ojos en mi rostro a la espera de mi respuesta.

"¿Puedo pensarlo y decírtelo después?". Era lo único que pude pensar en decirle. Él no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta y yo no podía decirle que sí, así que lo único que podía hacer era ganar tiempo.

Me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida. "Por supuesto. Pero recuerda que el baile es este fin de semana, así que no esperes demasiado tiempo para decir que sí".

"Estás demasiado seguro, ¿lo sabías?". Le dije de broma y nos reímos juntos. ¿De dónde había venido eso? ¿Por qué yo estaba tan a gusto con él ahora, cuando sólo hacía unos minutos estaba aterrorizada?

"Bueno, Bella, parece que mi hora se ha acabado, ¿a dónde te llevo?". Preguntó encendiendo el coche.

"Vuelve a la escuela, supongo. Todavía puedo ir a la última clase".

Arrancó y se dirigió hacia la escuela. Yo todavía no confiaba en Edward, en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza sabía que me estaba usando para vengarse de Jessica, pero el lado adolescente me decía que a quién le importaba, que sólo disfrutara de ello mientras durara. Y luego la parte práctica me decía que le alejara para que no terminara siendo herido en el proceso.

Después de haber aparcado el coche, llegó a mi lado y volvió a abrir la puerta para mí. "Por cierto, ¿cómo me has hecho salir de clase?", le pregunté.

Él me miró con esa sonrisa familiar y puso su brazo sobre mis hombros a medida que comenzábamos a caminar de vuelta al edificio. "Tengo mis contactos".

Edward me acompañó hasta mi última clase y cada persona en la escuela nos miró, no me gustó eso, pero a Edward parecía que le encantaba, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le mirara. Una vez que llegamos a la puerta de mi clase, me agarró del brazo y me llevó a un lado antes de entrar por la puerta. Le miré preguntándome qué estaba haciendo.

"Realmente me gustaría ir a ese restaurante italiano que he mencionado antes. ¿Tal vez podríamos ir allí antes del baile?". Él me sonrió y yo no pude dejar de sonreír. Tenía ese poder sobre mí que hacía que me temblaran las rodillas. Creo que probablemente le habría dado todo lo que quería con sólo una sonrisa.

"Ni siquiera he dicho que sí todavía". Sin embargo, ¿por qué había dicho 'todavía'?

"Pero lo harás". Alzó la mano y empujó un mechón de pelo que se me había soltado de la coleta, detrás de mi oreja.

"Me tengo que ir". Aparté su mano de mi pelo y entré en la clase. Odiaba esto, realmente estaba empezando a gustarme. Cuando me senté, me di cuenta de la evidente mirada de Jessica desde su asiento. Genial, me había olvidado de que tenía esta clase con ella. Edward probablemente lo sabía, y seguro que había hecho eso para que nos viera y se pusiera celosa. Yo sabía que me estaba usando para vengarse de ella. No debería haber venido con él hasta aquí.

**EPOV**

Durante la última clase no podía creer cómo había reaccionado Bella cuando le había mencionado a su padre. Ella había entrado en pánico y había comenzado a temblar incontrolablemente. ¿Por qué se ponía así al nombrar a su padre? Parecía un tipo muy agradable y mi padre sólo tenía cosas positivas que decir sobre él. Incluso pasaban un tiempo juntos, pescando. Carlisle no era un gran pescador, pero él estaba tratando de intentar algo nuevo, así que se iba con un grupo de hombres de la localidad para probarlo, James era uno de ellos, y llevaba a mi padre bajo su tutela en el sentido de que le enseñaba todo. Bueno aunque había algo que ella no quería contarme sobre él, no iba a presionarla.

Iba a decir que sí, estaba seguro de eso. Probablemente ella tenía que hablar con Alice y luego hacer los arreglos para darme su respuesta. Yo no podía creer lo hermosa que era, ¿por qué no me había fijado antes en ella? Ella tenía un hermoso, largo y rizado cabello, de color marrón, y grandes ojos marrones en los que uno se podía perder, yo me veía pasando mucho tiempo con esta chica.

Genial, Edward para, ¿acabas de salir de una relación y ahora quieres iniciar otra con Bella? ¿Qué pasaba con estar sólo por un tiempo? Pero no podía hacerle eso a Bella, ella ya había pasado por suficiente en su vida con la muerte de su madre y con cuidar a su hermano y a su hermana, no tenía necesidad de mí, quizás la echaría a perder también. Tal vez debería dejar esto. Yo podría decirle que había cambiado de opinión y que no quería ir al baile. No, no podía hacer eso, ella iba a estar afectada por ello. Si ella me decía que no de nuevo, yo lo aceptaría y esperaría que pudiéramos ser nada más que amigos. Me gustaba Bella y podía ver que podíamos ser buenos amigos, pero yo realmente no quería nada más que eso. Esperaba que ella no tuviera una idea equivocada, yo sólo quería ser su amigo, eso era todo.

Tal vez podría ofrecerle llevarla a casa después de la escuela y entonces podría hablar más con ella y que quedara claro que yo sólo quería que fuéramos amigos.

Después de la clase me fui a mi taquilla a recoger mis cosas y luego me fui a buscar a Bella. Tenía esa necesidad incontrolable de estar cerca de ella y no sabía por qué. Tenía muchas ganas de descubrir porque le había dado ese ataque de pánico cuando le había mencionado a su padre, quería saber por qué ella se estremecía cada vez que la tocaba, quería saber por qué ella no era la chica burbujeante y feliz que era en la escuela primaria, quería saber lo que realmente pasó con su madre y no sólo los rumores, quería saber sobre su familia, quería saberlo todo. Cuanto más me esforzaba en pretender que no había tenido una conexión inmediata con esa chica, mi mente me decía otra cosa.

"Hola, Edward," dijo Jasper desde detrás de mí.

"Hola". Le respondí con distancia en mi voz.

"Te he visto andando con Bella en la última clase, ¿qué ha sido eso?", Jasper me preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"La saqué de clase y nos fuimos a hablar. Algo pasó cuando estábamos hablando".

"Oh, Edward, ¿no habrás hecho eso, no?". Me miró con ojos desorbitados.

"¿Hacer qué?", le dije.

"¿No habrás tenido relaciones sexuales con ella, verdad?"

"Dios, Jazz, no. Tú sabes que yo no soy así. No soy tú". Estaba irritado con él por haber mencionado algo tan ridículo. Yo apenas conocía a la chica y no era mi estilo acostarme con alguien que caminara conmigo.

"Lo siento, sólo es que pareces estar concentrado en algo realmente importante y no puedo entender por qué. ¿Qué ha pasado que te ha llevado tan lejos?"

"Le he dicho que hablaría con su padre acerca del baile y ha entrado en pánico. Ella ha comenzado a pedirme que no lo hiciera y estaba temblando y llorando".

"¿Por qué ha hecho eso?"

"No lo sé, eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar, ha sido extraño. Yo no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante ella, así que le he cogido la mano y he tratado de consolarla, y finalmente, se ha calmado. Estoy un poco preocupado por ella".

"Edward, por favor, no me digas que ya estás enamorando de esa chica. ¿Qué ha pasado con eso de tener un poco de diversión y no involucrarse con nadie por un tiempo?"

"No estoy enamorando de ella. Tengo curiosidad por lo que le está pasando".

"Bueno, el mejor consejo que puedo darte es que no te involucres, después de lo ocurrido con su madre me puedo imaginar que esté así. Ves al baile con ella, diviértete y deja que se vaya".

"Probablemente tienes razón". Le dije rápidamente antes de salir corriendo. "Hablaré contigo más tarde".

"¿A dónde vas?, tenemos entrenamiento".

"Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Volveré a tiempo para el entrenamiento".

Salí corriendo hacia mi coche, sabiendo que ella ahora estaría probablemente caminando hacia la escuela y si me apresuraba podría atraparla. Sólo quería estar seguro de que estaba bien. Asegurarme de que lo que había pasado antes aún no le estaba afectando. La lluvia caía fuerte, así que tenía problemas para encontrarla a través de los grupos de niños, pero entonces la vi caminando sola, con la capucha de su abrigo sobre su cabeza. Bajé la ventana y la corriente de aire frío que vino me hizo castañetear los dientes. Yo no sabía cómo ella podía ir andando con ese frío.

"Bella", grité. Ella se dio la vuelta con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro. "¿Quieres que te lleve?"

Se acercó a mí, todavía con la cabeza hacia abajo para evitar que la lluvia cayera en su cara. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Te estoy ofreciendo llevarte para que no tengas que caminar bajo la lluvia".

"No puedo, tengo que ir a por mis hermanos".

"Lo sé, podemos ir a recogerlos también. Vamos, esto tiene que ser mejor que caminar bajo la lluvia. Entra".

"Está bien, pero tengo que ir a casa de inmediato".

"Yo puedo hacer eso".

Se acercó al lado del pasajero, subí la calefacción del coche para ella y me dirigí hacia la escuela. Ninguno de los dos habló en todo el camino. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero nada parecía correcto. Cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la escuela ella saltó para encontrar a sus hermanos. Cuando regresaron al coche, Seth y Leah se metieron en el asiento de atrás pareciendo preocupados. Yo sólo les sonreí y esperé a que Bella volviera al coche.

"Um, Edward, ella es mi hermana Leah y él mi hermano Seth. Y él es Edward, él es… alguien de la escuela".

"Bueno, yo diría que estoy bastante cerca de ser un amigo ahora, ¿no crees?". La miré no estando seguro de cuál sería su reacción.

"Cierto", dijo antes de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y girar la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Esta chica tenía a mi mente girando. ¿Acaso no quería que fuéramos amigos? ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal?

"¿Qué hay de la compra?". Oí una voz tranquila en el asiento trasero. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y vi a los dos mirándome con miedo en sus ojos. ¿Por qué parecía que estos niños tenían miedo de mí?

Bella se volvió hacia la parte de atrás y contestó a Leah. "Está lloviendo muy fuerte hoy, lo podemos hacer mañana".

"¿Pero no se volverá papá loco?"

"Todo irá bien, tenemos suficiente para esta noche y podemos ir mañana".

"¿Necesitáis ir a comprar?". Le pregunté. "No me importa conducir hasta allí".

"No, está bien, eso sería mucho pedir". Ella me miró brevemente para responder y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana.

"No es un problema. Puedo ir allí si quieres".

"Sólo tenemos que ir a casa", dijo.

"De acuerdo". Yo estaba empezando a tener la impresión de que ella no le gustaba que les llevara a casa. Parecía nerviosa y preocupada.

Todo el camino hasta su casa se hizo en silencio y una vez que me detuve delante de su casa, Seth y Leah saltaron del coche, pero cuando Bella fue a abrir la puerta le cogí la mano, cuando ella se dio vuelta para mirarme a la cara le di una mirada que le decía que quería hablar con ella.

"Toma Leah, coge las llaves, iré en un minuto". Le entregó las llaves a Leah y tanto ella como Seth corrieron hasta la puerta a través de la lluvia.

"Gracias por traernos, Edward, pero realmente tengo que irme", dijo dándose la vuelta otra vez.

"Sólo necesito saber que estás bien".

"Estoy bien, ¿por qué?", ella dijo con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"Antes, cuando he mencionado a tu padre, has tenido como una especie de ataque de pánico y tengo curiosidad por lo que te ha pasado".

"He tenido una mala semana y creo que mis emociones se me han ido un poco de las manos".

"Eso aún no explica lo que ha pasado".

"Edward, no era gran cosa, por favor, déjalo ir". Cerró los ojos mientras lo dijo y yo podía ver el pánico en ella. Extendí la mano y froté la palma contra su mejilla suavemente hasta que ella abrió los ojos y me miró.

"Voy a dejarlo ir si eso es lo que deseas, simplemente prométeme que si algo no está bien, me lo dirás. Quiero que seamos amigos y quiero que seas capaz de confiar en mí". Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó la manija de la puerta. La miré hasta que estuvo dentro de su casa y luego me dirigí de nuevo al instituto para el entrenamiento.

No pude concentrarme en absoluto durante el entrenamiento de fútbol y el entrenador me gritó constantemente. Algo no estaba bien con Bella y yo necesitaba saber de qué se trataba. Yo sabía que ella me había dicho que lo dejara ir y yo le había dicho que lo haría, pero no podía.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Maybe de Kelly Clarkson

**Hoy os lo dejo antes que me tengo que marchar ;) Bueno, parece que Edward insiste y no parará hasta que descubra lo que le pasa a Bella.**

**Capítulo 3**

**BPOV  
><strong>  
>"Bella, ¿en qué estabas pensando?". Leah me preguntó una vez que entré por la puerta después de que Edward nos dejara.<p>

"Yo no estaba pensando en nada. Él iba conduciendo y se ofreció a llevarme, no podía decirle que no".

"¿Y si papá se entera?", Seth preguntó.

"Nadie nos ha visto subir con él, así que mientras que los dos no digáis nada, entonces vamos a estar bien. Y no es que sea la primera vez que me meta en problemas por hacer algo que él no quería que hiciera".

"Pero esto no es algo fuera de lugar, o comprar M&M 's, se trata de que alguien nos ha traído a casa desde la escuela. Papá te mataría si se enterara", Leah casi gritó.

"Seth, ¿por qué no empiezas a trabajar en tu tarea?, iré a ayudarte en un momento". Seth se fue a la cocina con su mochila dejándonos solas a Leah y a mí mientras empezábamos a doblar la ropa en la sala de estar. "Leah, ha sido sólo un viaje a casa, James no se enterará. Y por favor, no digas nada acerca de matar cuando Seth esté cerca, ya sabes el miedo que tiene desde que mamá murió".

"Bueno, ¿quién es y por qué quería traerte a casa?", Leah me preguntó.

"Edward Cullen", le expliqué. "Él es un amigo de Jasper, quien es novio de Alice. Me ha pedido que vaya al baile de bienvenida de este fin de semana".

"Le has dicho que no, ¿verdad?". Leah me miró con miedo en sus ojos.

"Por supuesto que sí, pero no acepta un no por respuesta por lo que finalmente le he dicho que lo pensaría. Tal vez por eso me ha ofrecido un viaje a casa, para impresionarme y así decir que sí. Voy a seguir pensando en ello hasta que encuentre a otra persona, o acepte que no puedo ir". Fruncí el ceño hacia el suelo y junté mis manos mientras pensaba en lo agradable que sería ser normal, ir al baile con él, divertirme con mis amigos y no tener que preocuparme de nada.

"¿Él te gusta, no?"

Me sacó de mis pensamientos rápidamente. "No importa, nada puede suceder. Además de que probablemente sólo me quiere utilizar para vengarse de su ex-novia". Traté de justificar su interés en mí como nada más que un intento de poner celosa a Jessica, y por la forma en la que ella se había comportado hoy cuando nos ha visto en clase, me decía que estaba funcionando.

"Bueno, ¿y si hubiera una manera de que pudieras ir al baile?"

"No lo sé, probablemente, pero no hay manera posible de que pueda ir, así que no importa".

"Bella", Leah me dijo cambiando de tema. "Tú esta mañana has dicho que hablaríamos sobre irnos de aquí cuando llegáramos a casa y me lo he tomado en serio. Tal vez ese chico, Edward, nos puede ayudar. ¿No es su madre una maestra y su padre un médico?". No era ningún secreto lo que eran los Cullen en nuestra pequeña ciudad. Leah nunca había conocido a ninguno de ellos hasta hoy.

"Leah, nadie nos puede ayudar. Si alguien se entera de lo que está sucediendo, sólo causaría más problemas, te lo he dicho una y mil veces. Lo único que podemos hacer es vivir con él. Una vez que tú y Seth seáis lo suficientemente grandes como para iros, entonces yo saldré corriendo y rezaré con todo mí ser para que no me encuentre. Incluso dejaré el país si tengo que hacerlo. El único problema con eso es que nunca seré capaz de veros a ti y a Seth otra vez".

"¿Ese es tu gran plan? ¿Esperar hasta que nos hayamos ido y luego correr y no vernos de nuevo?"

"¿Tienes tú una idea mejor? Leah, hemos vivido con esto durante mucho tiempo y nada ha cambiado. Mamá intentó muchas veces encontrar a alguien para que nos ayudara, pero nadie lo hizo y finalmente la mató por eso. He repasado diferentes escenarios en mi cabeza y la única opción que tengo es esa".

"No me gusta ese plan, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer".

"Para, Leah, tú no eres a quién él golpea, así que déjame a mí decidir cómo quiero manejar esto", le espeté.

"A veces eres muy terca". Gritó ella. "Esto no es sólo acerca de ti, nos afecta a todos, ya sabes. No nos puede lastimar a Seth y a mí físicamente, pero nos duele cada vez que tenemos que ver que te hace daño. Siempre tememos que un día de estos termine matándote como lo hizo con mamá. No eres sólo tú, Bella". Ella subió furiosa las escaleras y golpeó la puerta detrás de ella. Yo sabía que esto le afectaba, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Se quedó en su habitación el resto del día hasta que James llegó a casa. Yo no sabía qué decirle a ella o cómo solucionar este problema.

Hice el plato favorito de James, enchiladas, por si acaso hoy había oído algo sobre el viaje a casa, tal vez eso le impedía ponerse demasiado loco. Durante toda la cena se quedó callado, así que supuse que no había oído nada. Después de cenar, rápidamente quité la mesa y comencé a lavar los platos mientras que James subía a tomarse una ducha. Yo no lo oí bajar otra vez, pero lo sentí. Me empujó alejándome de la pila y me estrelló contra el borde del mostrador. Eso me quemó al instante pero no hice ningún sonido.

"Tengo que salir de la ciudad por unos días". Él dijo con aspereza, llenando sus botellas de agua. "Yo debería estar de vuelta la noche del domingo. Te voy a dejar a cargo mientras que yo no esté, y será mejor que nadie me informe de que no te estás comportando. Tendré un par de mis hombres por aquí para vigilaros a diario. ¿Puedo confiar en que te comportarás como si yo estuviera aquí?"

"Por supuesto James, todo irá bien".

"Me iré a primera hora de la mañana. Hazme las maletas esta noche", ordenó.

"Sí, señor".

Salió como hacía casi todas las noches. Yo no sabía a dónde iba, pero me alegraba de que se fuera. Traté de hablar con Leah después de lavar los platos, pero ella me golpeó la puerta en la cara. En lugar de eso fui e hice las maletas de James y después me fui a mi habitación para trabajar en mi propia tarea. Mi único pensamiento era que James no estaría el sábado por la noche. Yo podría ir al baile. Estaba segura de que Alice me podría ayudar con un vestido. Justo cuando pensaba en eso mi mente volvió a tener dudas y pensé acerca de que Edward sólo me había pedido salir para poner celosa a Jessica. No podía dejar que me usara de esa manera. Pero, ¿y si no me quería utilizar y sinceramente quería ir conmigo? A quién estaba engañando, ¿por qué querría ir conmigo? Seguramente porque era la única de las más mayores que todavía no tenía una cita, por lo que era su única opción, ya que nunca quedaría con una cría. Pero yo podría ir sólo para divertirme con Alice, nada más. Nunca había sido capaz de hacer algo como eso antes y quería pasar un buen rato con Alice fuera de la escuela. ¿Pero y si me pillaban? Él había dicho que iba a tener a algunos de sus hombres vigilándonos… ¿y si me veían y se lo decían?

Pasé la mayor parte de la noche yendo y viniendo tratando de decidir qué hacer. Y por la mañana todavía no había decidido.

**EPOV**

"Edward, ¿te sientes bien?", mi madre Esme me preguntó desayunando. "Te ves un poco pálido".

"Estoy bien, mamá". Le respondí. "No dormí bien anoche, eso es todo".

"¿Es algo que te molesta, hijo?". Mi padre Carlisle me preguntó mientras dejaba el periódico que estaba leyendo para mirarme.

"No lo sé, tal vez. Es probable que sólo sea por el partido de este fin de semana". Yo estaba tratando de jugar bien, pero la verdad era que estaba preocupado por Bella. Algo estaba mal y tenía la intención de averiguar lo que era.

"Nunca antes habías estado tan preocupado por un partido", comentó Esme.

"Realmente no es nada, tengo que irme. Tengo que llevar a alguien a la escuela". Tomé mi mochila y las llaves del coche y salí corriendo por la puerta antes de que pudieran hacerme más preguntas.

Comencé a conducir hacia la casa de Bella tan rápido como pude, quería llegar antes de que se fuera, pero yo aún estaba lejos. Decidí esperar a un par de manzanas hasta que supiera que Bella estaría caminando muy cerca, en vez de ir a su casa. Me senté en mi asiento y saqué mi libro de historia en un intento de leer el capítulo que se suponía que tenía que haber leído anoche.

Anoche, en vez de hacer mis deberes como se suponía que tenía que haber hecho, había estado buscando por Internet para averiguar qué estaba pasando con Bella. Por lo que pude encontrar, mis opciones eran que estaba anoréxica, ya que no parecía comer demasiado, o tenía algún tipo de trastorno de ansiedad o depresión. No había llegado más lejos. Yo no sabía lo suficiente sobre ella como para tener algo concreto para seguir adelante. Pero quería ayudarla. Yo no sabía cómo ni por qué, pero quería ayudarla.

Antes de darme cuenta me había quedado dormido en mi coche, esperándola. Cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que eran ya pasadas las ocho y la escuela ya había comenzado.

"Mierda". Grité en el coche. Miré a mí alrededor para ver si había alguien y entonces fui de vuelta a la casa de Bella. Parecía vacía, así que me dirigí a la escuela. Tuvo que haberme visto estacionado en la orilla de la carretera. ¿Por qué no me había despertado? Yo estaba enfadado ahora. Si no quería que la llevara, por lo menos podría haberme despertado y no estaría llegando tarde.

Corrí por el pasillo hasta mi clase. Cuando entré todo el mundo me miró y el Sr. González me miró con una ceja levantada y luego miró su reloj.

"Sé que llego tarde, lo siento, me he quedado dormido". Le di la excusa real y me apresuré a regresar a mi asiento al lado de Jasper.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?", Jasper me susurró.

"Como he dicho, me he quedado dormido". Aparté la vista de Jasper para prestar atención al examen sorpresa que estaba frente a mí. Después de que corrigieran los exámenes y nos los entregaran, miré el mío y vi un 74/100, pude ver por la esquina de mi ojo que Jasper lo había visto y me miraba confundido. Yo nunca llegaba tarde, y muy rara vez me perdía un día de escuela. Tampoco era como si estuviera preparado para una clase cualquiera. Esta chica estaba jugando con mi mente y tenía que delejarla antes de volverme loco. Sin embargo, algo me atraía y no podía explicarlo. Tenía esa necesidad irresistible de estar donde ella siempre estaba y protegerla o ayudarla, pero el por qué, no lo sabía. Después de la clase Jasper trató de hablar conmigo pero yo salí corriendo por el pasillo hasta la taquilla de Bella. La vi parada allí con la chaqueta que cubría su cabeza.

"Hey", le dije apareciendo detrás de ella. Ella se volvió brevemente para mirarme y luego se volvió a su taquilla. "Has tenido que verme".

"¿Verte dónde?", preguntó ella mientras se metía los libros en la mochila.

"Estaba sentado en mi coche en un lado de la carretera, esperándote".

"He visto tu coche, pero no sabía por qué estaba allí, así que no me he detenido a averiguarlo".

"Estaba esperándote para acercarte a la escuela, pero he acabado durmiéndome".

"Edward", por fin se dio la vuelta para mirarme. "Aprecio el paseo de ayer, sobre todo con la lluvia, pero ya no me puedes dar más paseos a la escuela".

"¿Por qué?". Le pregunté. "¿Es por Leah y Seth? No me importa llevarlos también".

"No, no tiene nada que ver con ellos. Sólo es que no puedo dar paseos contigo".

"Bueno, ¿qué pasa con el baile? ¿Te has decidido ya?", le pregunté.

Ella suspiró y miró hacia el suelo. "Edward, me encantaría ir contigo, pero no puedo. Lo siento mucho. Espero que puedas encontrar a alguien con quien ir".

Apreté los dientes. Yo quería decirle algo. Quería preguntarle acerca de mis sospechas o hacerle más preguntas para poder tener más para la investigación, pero no parecía un buen momento.

"Tengo que ir a clase". Ella se abrió paso entre mí y caminó por el pasillo.

En la hora del almuerzo lo único que quería hacer era echar una siesta, pero no lo hice, tenía que averiguar por qué ella no quería ir, por qué me había rechazado, por qué me estaba alejando. Sabía que había una razón para ello y tenía que llegar al fondo de eso. A pesar de que cada célula de mi cuerpo me estaba diciendo que permaneciera lejos de ella y la dejara ir, mi mente me decía que ella me necesitaba, tal vez no a mí específicamente, pero necesitaba a alguien.

En el almuerzo de ese día me senté a su lado una vez más, y como hizo el día de antes, ella mantuvo la cabeza baja leyendo su libro. Le di una buena mirada al libro y descubrí que estaba leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio. El libro estaba hecho jirones y se caía a pedazos, pero no parecía que le molestara.

"Edward, ¿me has oído?", preguntó Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Qué?"

"Te he preguntado si ya habías hablado con el entrenador", Jasper dijo. "Él estaba muy enfadado ayer".

"Oh, no, no lo he visto hoy. Sin embargo estoy seguro de que lo superará", le respondí frotándome la cara.

"Amigo, ¿estás bien?", preguntó sonando preocupado.

"Estoy bien, sólo cansado".

"Bueno, es mejor que te recuperes porque si haces otra práctica como la de ayer el entrenador va a molestarse".

"Estaré bien, Jasper". Le dije, pero yo sabía que el entrenador iba a estar molesto.

Miré a Bella, quien seguía leyendo su libro. Me incliné hacia ella y le susurré al oído si podía hablar con ella. No miró hacia arriba, pero asintió con la cabeza y cerró el libro. Yo me agaché, cogí su mochila y les dije adiós a Jasper y a Alice, ellos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Salimos al pasillo y una vez que estuvimos solos la detuve.

"Sé que algo está mal, y quiero que me digas lo que es", comencé.

"No hay nada mal, Edward". Ella respondió.

"Bella, ayer tuviste un ataque de pánico, te echas atrás cada vez que trato de tocarte y no creo que ni siquiera lo notes, no comes, tratas de evitarme a mí y a todos los demás tanto como sea posible, y ayer cuando viajaste conmigo te quedaste mirando por la ventana como si estuvieras buscando a alguien. Luego, por encima de todo, tus hermanos parecían asustados de mí. Yo sé que algo está pasando. ¿Necesitas ayuda o algo así? Estoy seguro de que después de que tu madre muriera fue muy duro para todos vosotros, así que tal vez necesitas algún tipo de asesoramiento o un psicólogo o algo así. Mi padre es médico, podría recomendarme a alguien para ti. Quiero saber todo lo que hay en ti, tal vez entonces entenderé quien eres realmente y lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte".

"Edward, en serio, estoy bien. No necesito nada y si lo hiciera, sabría a dónde ir. Estoy nerviosa a tu alrededor y no estoy segura de si puedo confiar en ti".

"Te dije ayer que podías confiar en mí, yo nunca te haría daño, Bella". Me moví un poco más cerca de ella, pero ella se apartó.

"No creo que alguna vez me hagas daño intencionadamente, pero todo esto del baile es sólo para volver con Jessica y yo no quiero ser parte de eso".

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con esa mierda de baile, Bella", le grité irritado. Ella apretó los hombros y cerró los ojos mientras daba un paso más lejos de mí. "Lo siento", le susurré. "No he querido gritarte".

"Está bien", dijo moviendo los ojos. Me acerqué a ella y le froté los brazos para tratar de relajarla.

"Bella, yo quiero ayudarte, pero tienes que dejarme entrar para que pueda. Tienes que hablar conmigo, decirme cosas acerca de quién eres".

"Como he dicho, si necesitara ayuda, ya sé a dónde ir". Ella comenzó a caminar, por lo que la perseguí para mantenerme cerca.

"¿Si no quieres ayuda, al menos podrías hablar conmigo? ¿Ser mi amiga, nada más?". Le pregunté, o más bien le supliqué. Pensé que si fuera mi amiga, se podría abrir más a mí y yo podría conocerla mejor.

"Yo no soy tan buena amiga, Edward", dijo mirando al frente, hacia donde se dirigía.

"No me importa".

"Tengo que ir a clase", dijo caminando un poco más rápido. "Hablaré contigo más tarde", dejé que ella entrara en su clase y se fuera.

Los días anteriores al baile pasaron sin incidentes, Bella todavía no me hablaba y me parecía que ella trataba de evitarme aún más que antes. Sabía que había una razón para ello y quería saber cual era, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, pamelita. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Take me there de Rascal Flatts

**Capítulo 4**

**BPOV**

El miércoles por la mañana James se fue. Él no nos dijo a dónde iba, pero nos dejó saber que los agentes Sam y Garrett estarían cerca vigilándonos. Sam era un hombre mayor que tenía el pelo gris y la piel arrugada, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue cómo de hostil era. Venía por las mañanas para vigilarnos y siempre parecía irritado por tener que hacer este trabajo. Pero desde que James era el jefe, tenía que hacerlo.

Garrett por su parte estaba bien. Estaba a mediados de los treinta, su pelo era de color arena y sus ojos azules. Era un tipo desaliñado que no parecía encajar en el perfil de un agente de policía. Parecía más como alguien que pertenecía a las montañas. La primera noche que vino a vigilarnos, él nos trajo una pizza y una película. Fue un buen regalo para nosotros. Casi nunca había pizza o se nos permitía ver una película o la televisión.

Durante la semana hicimos todo como siempre lo hacíamos, pero todo era agradable con James desaparecido. A Seth le encantaba poder ver los dibujos animados todos los días después de la escuela. Leah todavía no me hablaba, por lo general llegaba a casa, se dirigía directamente a su habitación hasta la cena y luego volvía a su cuarto. Yo sabía que ella estaba enfadada conmigo pero yo no entendía por qué, de repente se había vuelto importante para ella el alejarse de James.

A veces pensaba que ella sufría más emocionalmente que cualquiera de nosotros. Ella había sido testigo de la muerte de dos madres. Nunca hablaba sobre su madre biológica, así que yo no sabía lo que le había pasado o cómo murió realmente, si fue a manos de James como la muerte de mi madre, o si realmente fue un accidente de coche, como James había dicho.

En la escuela intentaba incluso más que antes evitar a Edward. Yo no quería decirle que no. En el fondo quería a Edward y quería ir a ese baile, pero sabía que mientras James fuera mi padre no habría manera de que fuera a funcionar. James se enteraría. Y yo no podía poner a Edward en ese tipo de peligro.

El gran partido fue la noche del viernes y yo quería saber cómo habían quedado, pero no sabía cómo averiguarlo. Pensé que Alice me contaría todos los detalles el lunes, así que tendría que esperar hasta entonces.

La noche del sábado, cuando Garrett llegó para vigilarnos, nos hizo hamburguesas y patatas fritas para la cena.

"Bueno, supongo que esta es mi última noche de vigilancia, chicos", dijo Garrett colocando la comida en la mesa. Seth y Leah comenzaron a excavar a través de las bolsas para sacar la comida. Parecían lobos peleándose por el último pedazo de carne. Yo no podía dejar de reírme de ellos.

"Gracias por la cena, Garrett", le dije. "Realmente lo aprecio".

"No hay problema, chica. Me he imaginado que con tu padre desaparecido te gustaría un poco de descanso de la cocina". Él respondió. "Tu padre dice que eres una gran cocinera, Bella". Se rió un poco. "Él habla de lo difícil que va a ser cuando te vayas a la universidad y que no tendrá nada más que comidas congeladas para comer".

"¿Cuando vaya a la universidad?", le pregunté, confundida por su comentario.

"Sí, tu padre dice que estás pensando en ir a la escuela culinaria", dijo mirándome con una mirada dudosa. Eso era obviamente uno de los encubrimientos de James.

"Oh, esa es una posibilidad. No lo he decidido todavía", le respondí tratando de seguirle el juego.

"Bueno, estoy seguro que serás grande si decides ir". Se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir.

"Gracias de nuevo por ser tan amable con nosotros esta semana". Le dije en la puerta mirando cómo caminaba hacia su coche.

"No hay problema, Bella, de verdad. Vosotros tres sois geniales, James tiene suerte de tener niños bien educados. Algunos de los niños en este pueblo son francamente infernales", dijo con una risita. "Lo que me recuerda que tengo que irme a la escuela y asegurarme de que los alumnos se están comportando bien en el baile. ¿Estás pensando en ir?"

"No, no soy una gran bailarina. Además, con James fuera creo que sería mejor quedarme aquí con Seth y Leah", le contesté.

"Bueno, entonces espero que tengas una buena noche", dijo. "Nos vemos, Bella".

"Buenas noches, Garrett". Regresé a la cocina para ver si Leah y Seth me habían guardado algo para comer.

"Él es bueno", Seth dijo mientras masticaba.

Le sonreí a Seth. "Sí, lo es".

En cuanto me senté a comer, sonó el timbre. Leah me miró con ojos preocupados.

"Probablemente sea Garrett. Tal vez se le ha olvidado algo". Caminé hacia la puerta sabiendo que Seth y Leah me seguían de cerca. Abrí la puerta y no esperaba ver a quien estaba de pie en los escalones.

"Edward", le dije sorprendida por su apariencia. Llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa de color azul oscuro. Estaba increíble y olía realmente bien. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Él me dio su sonrisa mientras me miraba. "Bueno, he pensado que ya que no ibas a ir al baile conmigo, tal vez podría convencerte de ir a cenar conmigo. Mi hermano me ha dicho que tu padre está fuera de la ciudad haciendo algunas cosas, así que he pensado que esta noche sería una gran noche para ir a un restaurante italiano en Port Angeles".

"¿Pero no quieres ir al baile?", le pregunté.

"No realmente", confesó. "Sólo iba a ir porque le prometí a los chicos que estaría allí por eso que estábamos planeando, pero no creo que me echen mucho en falta. Además, yo preferiría pasar mi tiempo contigo". Me sonrojé cuando dijo eso. "Por favor, Bella".

Me di la vuelta para mirar a Leah y a Seth, ambos tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Leah asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"¿Eso significa que puedo comerme tu hamburguesa?", Seth me preguntó. Me reí de él.

"¿Ya has comido?", Edward preguntó.

"No, estaba a punto de hacerlo", le contesté. "El oficial Garrett acaba de irse después de estar vigilándonos. Él nos ha traído la comida".

"Oh, bueno, si no has comido entonces me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. ¿Leah pueda cuidar de Seth por un par de horas, no?"

Leah llegó a la puerta, ahora con una gran sonrisa. "Por supuesto que puedo. Ves, Bella, diviértete. Estaremos bien".

Le fulminé con la mirada.

"Mira", comenzó Edward. "Todo está cuidado, Leah y Seth van a estar bien, puedo darles mi número de móvil por si acaso, Seth va a comerse tu hamburguesa, y sólo vas a estar ausente por un par de horas. Ahora ya no tienes excusas para rechazarme".

"Yo no estoy vestida para ir a un restaurante". No me sentía vestida adecuadamente para ninguna cosa. Llevaba un suéter verde oscuro, con pantalones vaqueros azules y mi cabello estaba colgando alrededor de mis hombros. Era un sábado, no me había preocupado por mi apariencia hasta ese mismo momento.

"Te ves perfecta", dijo con una sonrisa. "Ahora coge el abrigo, tenemos la reserva para las siete".

Miré a Leah y a Seth por última vez. Tenía muchas ganas de ir. No podía evitarlo, me gustaba mucho Edward y el hecho de que quisiera llevarme a cenar en lugar de ir al baile, donde obviamente estaría Jessica, me decía que tal vez esto no se trataba sólo de ponerla celosa. Tal vez tenía ganas de ir conmigo.

"¿Seguros que tú y Seth vais a estar bien?", le pregunté a Leah.

"Por supuesto, Bella, sé cómo cuidar de mi hermano pequeño. Vamos a ver la televisión y a esperar a que llegues a casa. Estaremos bien".

"Vale", le dije. Cogí mi abrigo y seguí a Edward hasta su coche. Él abrió la puerta para mí y me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero. Mientras él caminaba hasta su asiento, miré de nuevo a la casa y vi a Leah y a Seth con grandes sonrisas en sus caras, mirando embobados por la ventana. Negué con la cabeza y me reí. Me sentía muy tonta haciendo esto.

El viaje en coche a Port Angeles fue en silencio, sólo se oía la música del reproductor de CD´s. Creo que los dos estábamos un poco nerviosos, por lo menos yo sabía que lo estaba. Me sentí mejor al saber que íbamos a Port Angeles, donde esperaba que nadie se fijara en nosotros y luego fuera a contárselo a James.

Una vez que aparcamos Edward se acercó a abrirme la puerta otra vez, pero cuando salí mi pie se quedó atrapado en la alfombra y me caí en los brazos de Edward de nuevo. Mi rostro se sintió caliente al instante. Él se limitó a sonreír y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

"Estoy comenzando a preguntarme si lo haces a propósito", dijo con una ceja levantada. Traté de esconder mi cara en mi pelo.

"Está bien, Bella", dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa. "Ya te lo he dicho antes, me gusta esa parte de ti".

Yo respiré hondo y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Edward caminó a mi lado con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

"Buenas noches", saludó la anfitriona. "¿En qué puedo ayudarles?"

"Tenemos una reserva a nombre de Cullen", Edward respondió.

"Por supuesto, señor, por aquí". La anfitriona cogió dos menús y nos condujo por un pasillo a una mesa en la parte posterior del restaurante.

"¿Está mesa está bien para usted, señor?", la chica le preguntó.

"Es exactamente lo que pedí, gracias".

"La camarera vendrá enseguida". Ella nos entregó nuestros menús y se dirigió a la recepción.

"¿Le pediste esta mesa?", le pregunté.

"Cuando hice la reserva pedí algo privado".

"Oh", dije cogiendo el menú. Era extraño, pero era casi como si Edward supiera que deseaba permanecer fuera de la vista de los demás. Y que supiera que James iba a estar fuera era extraño también. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Traté de encontrar algo en el menú que se viera bien, pero todo parecía confuso para mí. Había tantos platos y palabras que no entendía…

"Los espaguetis con albóndigas de carne de Kobe son excelentes. Me las pido cuando vengo", dijo Edward. Una vez más sentí como si él supiera que yo estaba teniendo problemas para entender el menú.

"Eso suena muy bien", suspiré, poniendo el menú en la mesa.

"Buenas noches, soy Heidi y yo voy a ser su camarera esta noche. ¿Han tenido la oportunidad de decidir qué beber?

Edward me miró a mí, permitiéndome pedir primero. "Voy a tomar un vaso de agua".

"¿Y para usted, señor?", le preguntó girando su cuerpo hacia él.

"Una Coca-Cola para mí, y creo que vamos a pedir los dos los espaguetis con albóndigas de carne de Kobe". Me miró para estar seguro, así que asentí con la cabeza estando de acuerdo. "¿Y podría traer una cesta de pan de ajo?".

"Por supuesto, estaré de vuelta con sus bebidas".

"Gracias", dijo Edward entregándole los menús.

"¿Vienes mucho por aquí?", le pregunté.

"No tanto como antes, antes este era el lugar favorito de mis padres para venir en familia, pero ahora suelen venir por su propia cuenta".

"¿Has traído a Jessica aquí?", me sorprendí por mis celos repentinos.

"En realidad no", sonrió. "Jessica es una chica más clasista. Este lugar es demasiado pequeño y pintoresco para ella".

Miré hacia abajo a la mesa, sintiendo que yo no era lo suficientemente importante como para que me llevara a un lugar con clase. No es que yo quisiera, pero eso me hizo sentirme muy insuficiente en comparación con Jessica.

"Además", comenzó diciendo. "Este lugar es especial para mí, y yo no lo comparto con mucha gente". Inmediatamente con sus palabras me alejó de mi estado de abatimiento y le sonreí.

La camarera regresó y colocó nuestras bebidas en la mesa junto a una cesta de pan de ajo. Edward cogió un plato y colocó un pedazo de pan en él, luego me lo entregó antes de conseguir uno para él mismo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo fue el partido anoche?". Le pregunté antes de tomar un bocado de pan.

"Perdimos".

"Lo siento, sé que era un gran partido para ti".

"Sí, bueno, ellos son el equipo más fuerte de la liga y sólo perdimos por un gol, por lo que no ha sido demasiado malo".

"¿Estaba tu entrenador enfadado contigo?"

"Él siempre está enfadado con alguien. Yo era el afortunado esta semana".

Tomé un trago de agua mientras mis ojos vagaban alrededor de la decoración del restaurante. Él estaba en lo cierto, era muy pintoresco, con pinturas antiguas en las paredes y lámparas de araña que colgaban del techo. Los colores eran ricos: rojos, marrones y amarillos. Daban un ambiente acogedor y romántico.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?". Me preguntó, con lo que volví a donde debería estar centrada mi atención.

"¿Qué quieres preguntar?"

"El libro que lees todos los días en el almuerzo" - comenzó - "¿hay alguna razón por la que te lees un libro que se está cayendo a pedazos?", pensé que era una pregunta extraña.

"Era de mi madre. Ella me lo leía cuando era pequeña".

"¿Tu madre te leía 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' cuando eras pequeña?", preguntó con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

"Ella leyó un montón de clásicos para mí. Como 'Romeo y Julieta', 'Cumbres borrascosas', 'La fierecilla domada', 'Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn', 'Alicia en el País de las Maravillas'. Nunca he entendido mucho de ellos siendo niña, pero ahora los entiendo y disfruto leyéndolos".

"Parece que tu madre era realmente genial".

"Lo era", le dije agachando mi cabeza.

"¿Qué pasó con tu madre?", me preguntó. "He escuchado muchos rumores sobre lo que pasó y tengo curiosidad por saber cuál es la verdad".

"Preferiría no hablar de ello", pude sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Lo siento, no debería haber preguntado".

"Es difícil hablar de ello".

"Lo entiendo". Se acercó y puso su mano sobre la mía para calmarme. Él retiró su mano cuando nuestra comida llegó.

"¿Quieren algo más?", Heidi preguntó.

"Eso es todo, gracias". Edward respondió.

Empecé a comerme los espaguetis, y él tenía razón, estaban exquisitos. Nunca había probado algo tan bueno en mi vida. Las albóndigas se derretían en mi boca y la salsa era fresca y estaba llena de sabor. Me encantó.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?". Le pregunté entre bocado y bocado.

"Dispara".

"¿Cómo te metiste en el fútbol? Puedo decir que es importante para ti y lo que he escuchado es que eres realmente bueno".

"Es una larga historia".

"Está bien".

"Bueno, mi hermano mayor, Emmett, jugaba y yo quería ser como él. Él tenía el cuerpo para jugar, era grande y musculoso y yo era un chico flaco, el cerebro de la familia. La escuela siempre fue fácil para mí, pero el fútbol no. En el colegio empecé a trabajar constantemente tratando de conseguir músculo para poder ser tan bueno como mi hermano. Sin embargo, nunca funcionó, los entrenadores siempre me hacían jugar en posiciones defensivas pensando que era como Emmett, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para eso. Finalmente, uno de los entrenadores me pidió que fuera el quarterback en un entrenamiento y encontré mi lugar allí. Así que empecé a practicar como quarterback y entonces el entrenador me hizo jugar un partido y ganamos. Todo el mundo estaba animándome y mis padres y mi hermano estaban orgullosos de que jugara todo el tiempo".

Escuché con atención su historia.

"Lo siento, probablemente ha sido una historia aburrida para ti", dijo mirando hacia abajo.

"No, en absoluto, de hecho es bastante interesante", le aseguré. "¿Tu hermano juega en la universidad?"

"Lo hizo al principio, pero luego se puso realmente en fiestas, fue arrestado un par de veces, y sus notas cayeron, por lo que perdió su beca. Volvió a casa y estuvo dando vueltas durante unos seis meses hasta que de la nada nos informó de que iba a entrar en la academia de policía. Actualmente trabaja para tu padre, estoy seguro de que lo has visto".

"No lo creo". Sabía que James tenía tres agentes que trabajaban para él, Sam y Garrett, a quienes ahora conocía, pero aún tenía que saber quién era el tercero. Supuse que sería Emmett. Y seguramente por eso Edward sabía que James estaba fuera de la ciudad.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo conocerás en algún momento. Él trabaja para tu padre desde hace sólo un año".

"Estoy segura de que lo haré", estuve de acuerdo.

Terminamos de comer nuestra comida en silencio. Cuando terminamos él pagó la cuenta - dejando una gran propina - y salimos a la calle.

"¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?", me preguntó.

"Claro", dije con una sonrisa.

Caminamos lentamente por la acera con poca luz y con los brazos moviéndose ligeramente a nuestros lados.

"Hay un parque en la carretera, una vez que lleguemos allí podemos volver atrás", explicó.

"Vale", dije. Me sentía muy a gusto con él. Siempre estaba muy tranquilo y era amable conmigo. Y él no me estaba preguntando ninguna cosa personal, como había hecho durante la semana. Eso me gustó.

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer después de la escuela secundaria?", me preguntó.

"Aún no tengo ningún plan", le contesté. Yo sabía que no estaría haciendo otra cosa que cuidar de James y proteger a Seth y a Leah, pero no podía decirle eso. No importaba lo mucho que confiara en él y lo segura que me sintiera con él, él no podía saberlo. "¿Cuáles son tus planes?"

"Espero conseguir una beca para el fútbol en alguna parte".

"¿Así que entonces vas a seguir jugando al fútbol durante mucho tiempo?"

"Siempre que me dejen", dijo riéndose. "Si llego a los profesionales sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero si eso no funciona probablemente iré a la escuela de medicina. Mi padre realmente quiere que yo siga sus pasos".

"Está muy bien que tengas ese tipo de objetivos".

"¿Y tú, cuáles son tus metas para el futuro?"

"Yo realmente no tengo ninguna ahora mismo", le contesté. "Sobre todo mi vida gira en torno a Seth y a Leah".

"Realmente te preocupas por ellos, ¿no?", me preguntó.

"Ellos son mi vida. Soy todo lo que tienen y tengo que estar ahí para ellos en todo".

"¿Y tu padre?". Me preguntó. "¿Es que no te ayuda a cuidar de ellos?"

"James trabaja mucho", le expliqué.

"¿Por qué lo llamas James?". Me preguntó. "¿Él es tu padre, no?"

"Um... es mi padrastro".

"Sin embargo, Leah y Seth son sus hijos, ¿verdad?"

"Leah es hija de su primer matrimonio y mi madre y James tuvieron a Seth poco después de casarse".

"¿Qué pasó con la madre de Leah?"

"No sé todos los detalles, ella no habla de ello, pero murió en un accidente de coche cuando Leah tenía cuatro años".

"Wow", dijo. "Eso debe ser muy duro para él, perder a dos mujeres así".

"Creo que es más difícil para Leah, ella ha perdido a dos madres. Y Seth era muy pequeño en ese momento".

"Creo que no he pensado en eso", dijo tímidamente.

Llegamos al parque y dimos la vuelta para regresar al coche.

"Está bien", le aseguré.

El camino de vuelta a su coche se hizo en silencio y la mayor parte del trayecto en coche también.

"¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?", le pregunté.

"Lo que sea", sonrió hacia mí.

"¿Por qué me has invitado a cenar?"

"¿Qué?". Él me miró con una mirada perpleja.

"Podrías haber ido al baile, ¿por qué me has pedido que vaya a cenar contigo?"

"Pensaba que era un poco obvio", afirmó. "Bella, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, y quiero que seamos amigos. Yo sabía que tenías un montón de razones para no querer ir al baile, así que pensé que ir a cenar a un restaurante pequeño y apartado sería más fácil para ti".

"Ya veo", me sentí un poco triste cuando dijo 'amigos'. La idea de que alguien quisiera que yo fuera más que una amiga sería increíble. Pero incluso ser amigos era imposible y el que él dijera eso y fuéramos juntos hacia mi casa lo hacía incluso más difícil.

"Estás molesta ahora, ¿no?"

"No, sólo era curiosidad", exclamé. "La cosa es, Edward, que no podemos ser amigos. Realmente aprecio que me hayas llevado a cenar. Me lo he pasado muy bien, pero no podemos hacer esto".

"Está bien", dijo mientras estacionaba en frente de mi casa. Se volvió para mirarme a los ojos con atención. "Yo esperaba esto, ¿cuál es tu excusa esta vez?"

¿Se esperaba esto? ¿Esperaba que yo le dijera que no podíamos ser amigos?

"Es complicado". Negué con la cabeza.

"Bella, tienes que parar esto, un minuto actúas como si quisieras que fuéramos amigos, y luego al minuto siguiente me empujas lejos. ¿Por qué?"

"Es difícil de explicar".

"Inténtalo", me animó. Yo quería decírselo, quería confiar en él. ¿Pero y si algo le sucediera por mi culpa?

"Estoy muy cansada, Edward. ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?"

Él suspiró profundamente y se recostó en su asiento. "Sí, lo que sea", dijo irritado. "La próxima semana volverás a evitarme y yo voy a volver a tratar de averiguarlo".

"Lo siento". Empecé a romperme con sus palabras. Yo sabía que él estaba furioso y no le culpaba.

Abrió la puerta y dio la vuelta para abrir la mía.

"Gracias por la cena, Edward", dije saliendo del coche. "Realmente me ha gustado pasar tiempo contigo esta noche". Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera me miró, así que di media vuelta y caminé hacia mi casa. Miré hacia atrás al llegar a la puerta y él estaba allí apoyado contra su coche con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirándome entrar en casa. Forcé una sonrisa hacia él, y abrí la puerta sólo para encontrarme cara a cara con mi peor temor.

"James", le dije con temor, mi respiración se quedó atrapada en mi pecho.

"¿Qué demonios te crees que estabas haciendo?", preguntó con rabia. Él me empujó contra la pared, traté de mirar a su alrededor rápidamente, vi a Leah tirada en el suelo de la sala, acurrucada, y a Seth en un rincón del sofá llorando y meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Esta era la razón por la que Edward y yo nunca podríamos ser amigos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando me di cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

* * *

><p><strong>Uy... me parece que las cosas han pasado de estar medianamente bien a complicarse demasiado... mañana sabremos cómo sigue ;)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:**

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Absolute de The Fray

**Bueno, aquí va el punto de vista de Edward, a ver qué pasa...**

**Capítulo 5**

**EPOV**

Después de que Bella me dijera una vez más que no podía ir al baile, había decidido dejar las cosas así. Yo no quería ir a ese baile de mierda, pero de todos modos me sentía obligado por mis compañeros de equipo. Por lo tanto, decidí que iría solo, haría ese estúpido sketch y me largaría de allí tan pronto como acabara. Podría habérselo pedido a otra chica, estaban en fila esperando a que yo eligiera a una de ellas. Pero para ser honesto, no estaba de humor para ninguna chica en este momento, a excepción de Bella. Ella era fascinante, misteriosa, apasionante y hermosa. Yo la había conocido casi toda mi vida, pero hasta ahora nunca le había prestado mucha atención. No estaba seguro de si mi interés por ella era autentico o si sólo era porque yo quería saber qué le pasaba. Ella era un rompecabezas que me tenía mareado.

Durante el resto de la semana comencé a estudiar todo lo relacionado con ella. Cada clase, todo lo que comía, todo lo que decía, su forma de andar y de tropezar, lo que llevaba, la forma en la que sus labios se movían cuando ella pronunciaba las palabras en silencio cuando estaba leyendo, cómo giraba su pelo alrededor de su dedo, o cómo se mordía su labio inferior cuando estaba en una parte emocionante de su libro. Aunque estaba seguro de que ella había leído ese libro al menos una docena de veces por lo que se veía, aún parecía como si fuera la primera. La seguí hasta su casa un par de veces y miré desde una distancia para ver si podía aprender algo sobre su vida en casa, pero una vez que estaba en casa, no volvía a salir. Me había convertido literalmente en su acosador.

Después de estudiar todos sus movimientos - había decidido llamarlos "estudiar" porque sonaba mucho mejor que el acoso- yo había llegado a la única conclusión que podía haber. Ella tenía un desorden alimenticio, era lo único que tenía sentido. Nunca comía nada en el almuerzo, apenas probaba el taco que yo le compraba cuando salíamos de clase, ella era delgada y pequeña, siempre parecía cansada, tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y su piel estaba pálida. Siendo hijo de un médico sabía cuáles eran las señales. Además, el hecho de que ella no quisiera que yo hablara con su padre hizo que me preguntara si tenía miedo de que le dijera algo acerca de que ella no comía en el almuerzo. Todo tenía sentido. Ahora tenía que ponerla a prueba y demostrar mis sospechas, así podría conseguirle ayuda. Yo no entendía mi necesidad de ayudarla por encima de todo lo demás. Supuse que tal vez al ver a mi padre ayudar a gente todos los días en el hospital y ver a mi madre ayudar a un grupo de alumnos de segundo grado aprendiendo a leer y a escribir, y ahora mi hermano era un oficial de policía dedicando su vida a ayudar a otros, tal vez era sólo que yo había sido criado para ayudar a la gente, y sabía que Bella necesitaba ayuda, sólo que no sabía qué tipo de ayuda podía ofrecerle.

Después del partido del viernes por la noche - el cual perdimos - Emmett me dijo que yo necesitaba un descanso, así que me dejó quedarme en su apartamento por la noche. Era agradable estar lejos de mamá y papá. Me habían estado dando la lata durante toda la semana acerca de mi extraño comportamiento. Yo no les dije nada, pero parte de mí quería hablar con mi padre de Bella para tener su opinión, pero yo quería estar seguro antes de decir nada.

Mientras Emmett y yo estábamos comiendo pizza después del partido, él mencionó que su jefe se encontraba en un seminario en Seattle y no volvería hasta el lunes. Bromeó acerca de cómo él estaba a cargo mientras que el jefe se había ido, pero él era el novato de la policía de Forks, así que yo sabía que no era cierto. Además, nunca pasaba nada en nuestra pequeña ciudad que necesitara a la policía, y mucho menos tenían que poner a alguien a cargo si el jefe se iba. Emmett y el resto de los policías repartían multas al azar a los que cometían excesos de velocidad, atendían disputas domésticas, multaban a los que hacían vandalismo - algo que se llevaba a cabo generalmente por uno de mis compañeros de clase - de vez en cuando tenían un informe de un animal salvaje cerca de ciudad, o un accidente automovilístico leve, y eso era lo emocionante. Se estaba muriendo por más emoción, pero le gustaba vivir cerca de casa para que él pudiera ir en cualquier momento si quería una comida casera o para que le lavara mamá la ropa. Además, al jefe - el padre de Bella - se le podría llamar mentor. Él fue quien lo convenció para entrar en la academia de policía y también le dio el trabajo. No era como si necesitara más personal, pero James había prometido que le daría un puesto de trabajo si terminaba el entrenamiento.

El único pensamiento que tuve cuando dijo que el padre de Bella estaba en la ciudad, era que podía ir a su casa. Tal vez podría convencerla de que viniera a cenar conmigo. Esa sería la prueba perfecta. Si ella no quería ir o no comía, entonces esa sería mi última pieza del rompecabezas. Odiaba hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por lo tanto, llamé a Jasper y le dije que tenía la gripe. Él lo entendió y me dijo que me mejorara. Creo que Alice estaba con él, porque no me preguntó nada. Yo no podía ser tan buen actor.

Pero, para ser cauteloso, cuando llamé para hacer la reserva en mi restaurante favorito del mundo, pedí algo privado, por si acaso alguien de la escuela pasaba por allí.

Me sorprendí cuando Bella accedió a ir conmigo, después de ser convencida por sus hermanos. Me sorprendí aún más cuando ella se comió todo el plato sin ni siquiera pensárselo dos veces. Ahí se me fue la teoría.

Volví a preguntarle de nuevo. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, tantas cosas que quería saber, pero tuve la lengua atada la mayor parte de la noche, y siempre parecía que era el momento incorrecto. Parecía que todo lo que le decía ni la ponía triste ni enfadada. Bella no era una persona que mostrara muchas emociones, pero cambió de tema cuando le pregunté por su madre. Cuando le mencioné lo horrible que debió haber sido para James perder a dos mujeres, un tono de enfado que nunca había oído en ella, salió de su boca. Me sorprendió literalmente. Ni siquiera pude hablar con ella después de eso.

Pero ella se había abierto un poco para mí durante la noche y parecía estar a gusto conmigo, así que era una buena señal. Tenía que encontrar la manera de romper el muro que había construido a su alrededor, para saber quién era.

A medida que nos acercábamos a su casa, en el camino de regreso de Port Angeles, noté un cambio en ella, parecía tensa y su respiración estaba acelerada. Entonces me dijo si podía hacerme otra pregunta.

"Lo que sea", le sonreí, esperando que ella supiera que lo decía de verdad. Que me podía preguntar o decirme lo que fuera.

"¿Por qué me has invitado a cenar?"

"¿Qué?". Yo estaba confundido por la pregunta. ¿Por qué ella se preguntaba eso?

"Podrías haber ido al baile, ¿por qué me has pedido que vaya a cenar contigo?"

"Pensaba que era un poco obvio", comencé. "Bella, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, y quiero que seamos amigos". Yo quería que fuéramos amigos y sentía como que era un buen comienzo para ella, pero en los últimos dos días estaba empezando a preguntarme si yo quería que fuéramos algo más. "Yo sabía que tenías un montón de razones para no querer ir al baile, así que pensé que ir a cenar a un restaurante pequeño y apartado sería más fácil para ti".

"Ya veo". La forma en la que dijo esas simples palabras me hizo darme cuenta de que yo había dicho algo incorrecto. Sabía lo que estaba por venir.

"Estás molesta ahora, ¿no?", le pregunté.

"No, sólo era curiosidad", explicó. "La cosa es, Edward, que no podemos ser amigos. Realmente aprecio que me hayas llevado a cenar. Me lo he pasado muy bien, pero no podemos hacer esto".

"Bueno", dije en un tono indiferente, aparcando el coche en frente de su casa. "Yo esperaba esto, ¿cuál es tu excusa esta vez?". Sabía que esto iba a suceder al minuto de que la palabra 'amigos' saliera de mi boca. Estaba aterrorizada de ser amiga de alguien, aparte de Alice. Yo no lo entendía.

"Es complicado", desvió la mirada de la mía hasta sus manos y sacudió la cabeza.

"Bella, tienes que parar esto, un minuto actúas como si quisieras que fuéramos amigos, y luego al minuto siguiente me empujas lejos. ¿Por qué?". Quería respuestas, estaba cansado de tratar de resolver esto. Sobre todo porque todas las teorías que había tenido eran erróneas.

"Es difícil de explicar". Todavía no me miraba. Ella seguía mirando sus manos y comenzó a juntar sus dedos.

"Inténtalo", le supliqué con el tono de voz más suave y entrañable que pude, teniendo en cuenta que estaba frustrado.

"Estoy muy cansada, Edward. ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?". ¿Estaba cansada? Más bien me estaba evitando.

"Sí, lo que sea", dije golpeando mi asiento. "La próxima semana volverás a evitarme y yo voy a volver a tratar de averiguar qué pasa".

"Lo siento". Yo podía oír el temblor en su voz y sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla ir. Fuera lo que fuese que la aterrorizaba no era de mi incumbencia y no me importaba. Si ella no iba a confiar en mí y a abrirse a mí, entonces yo ya no iba a tratar de intentarlo nunca más. Todavía tenía que ser el caballero educado que mi padre me había enseñado, así que salí y di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta.

"Gracias por la cena, Edward", dijo ella tímidamente mientras salía del coche. "Realmente me ha gustado pasar tiempo contigo esta noche". No podía ni siquiera mirarla, si yo iba a dejarla ir, tenía que aferrarme a cualquier control que me quedara.

Cuando comenzó a alejarse me apoyé en el lado de mi coche para verla entrar en casa, esperando que ella volviera y me dijera todo lo que yo quería saber. Ella miró hacia atrás y me dio una pequeña sonrisa forzada antes de caminar a través de su puerta. Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro, volví a mi coche y me marché.

Me sentía mal del estómago y mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Yo no sabía por qué, no era como si estuviéramos saliendo y hubiéramos roto o algo así. Era extraño, casi como si me hubieran apuñalado en el estómago. Ni siquiera me sentí así cuando Jessica y yo nos separamos. Me acerqué a la orilla de la carretera y pasé las manos por encima de mi cara y a través de mi cabello, tratando de calmarme. Encendí la luz del techo en busca de un nuevo CD, necesitaba algo fuerte y duro para ahogar mis pensamientos. Sin embargo, cuando encendí la luz, me di cuenta de que el abrigo de Bella estaba en el asiento de atrás. Lo había olvidado en su intento de alejarme de nuevo. Estiré la mano para cogerlo y lo sostuve en mi regazo un segundo, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Se lo podría llevar el lunes a la escuela, tal vez lo podría dejar en la oficina y pedir a la secretaria que se lo devolviera. Yo no sabía si podía enfrentarme de nuevo a ella si volvía a su casa. Pero luego pensé en el frío que hacía por las mañanas mientras ella caminaba hasta la escuela, tenía que tratar de devolvérselo esta noche.

Di la vuelta al coche y me dirigí a su casa. Una vez más, cuando aparqué delante de su casa, traté de disuadirme a mí mismo de ir hasta la puerta, pero tenía que hacerlo, yo podía hacer esto. Cogí su abrigo, salí de mi coche y caminé por el sendero hasta su puerta. Justo cuando mi mano se acercó a la puerta, oí un ruido o un gemido sordo y lloros. Me quedé inmóvil, sin saber lo que había oído. Me acerqué a la puerta, tratando de escuchar, pero no pude oír nada más. Llamé a la puerta suavemente y esperé.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió con un tirón apresurado, un hombre al que reconocía, apareció ante mí. Él era alto, grande, con el pelo desgreñado, sucio y rubio. No era alguien que había entrado a la casa, era James Hunter, el jefe de la policía, el padre de Bella. Me cortó la respiración de mis pulmones, no pude exhalar. Mis ojos se movieron a su alrededor para encontrar a Bella. Yo no sabía por qué, pero al verlo en la puerta me puse nervioso y enfadado al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti, hijo?", preguntó con una voz tranquila y alegre. Me sorprendió su tono.

"Um, Bella se ha olvidado su abrigo. Lo he traído para ella".

"Bella", la llamó.

Bella dio la vuelta a la esquina y me miró con ojos muy abiertos. Parecía asustada, preocupada, triste, había mucho allí, yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Tenía los ojos un poco inyectados en sangre y me di cuenta de que estaba temblando, a pesar de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ocultarlo. Pude ver el pulso en su cuello bombeando tan rápido que tenía miedo de que estallara. Miré hacia atrás y hacia delante entre ella y James mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Había oído lo que yo creía que había oído? ¿Y por qué James estaba en casa? Emmett dijo que se había ido hasta el lunes.

Le sonreí y le di su abrigo. "Te has olvidado esto".

Alargó la mano y tentativamente lo tomó de la mía, rozando sus dedos contra los míos. "Gracias Edward", dijo. "Alice no debería haberte enviado hasta aquí para traérmelo. Yo podría haberlo conseguido el lunes".

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Eso debía ser una mentira para que James no se enterara de nada, por lo que le seguí el juego. "Ella estaba preocupada de que no tuvieras nada más para ponerte".

"¿Puedes darle las gracias por mí?", me preguntó. "Y te prometo que tendré hecha mi parte del trabajo de historia".

"Sí, debe ser un proyecto divertido de hacer". Yo no estaba muy seguro de a dónde quería ir con esa historia, pero lo que fuera, tenía que hacerlo creíble.

"Así que, tú debes ser Edward Cullen, el hermano de Emmett Cullen", preguntó James.

Le miré, sorprendido de mi obsesión por Bella. "Sí, señor", le contesté.

"¿Y cuál es ese proyecto en el que estáis trabajando?", me preguntó.

"Te lo dije James, es un proyecto sobre la guerra civil que tenemos que hacer en grupo. Somos, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo", Bella interrumpió.

"Le he preguntado a él, Bella", dijo James con los dientes apretados.

"Um, bueno señor, es lo que ha dicho Bella, tenemos un proyecto sobre la Guerra Civil que hay que acabar antes del próximo viernes". Creo que tenía bastantes pistas para que Bella sacara esto adelante. "Estábamos en casa de Alice pensando sobre las ideas y decidiendo quién haría qué. No tuvimos la oportunidad de reunirnos el viernes por el partido, así que hemos tenido que hacerlo esta noche. Se trata de una parte importante de nuestro curso, por lo que queremos que sea bueno".

"Hmm", resopló James. Se dio la vuelta por un momento y gritó hacia la otra habitación a Seth y Leah para que se fueran a la cama.

Mientras se dio la vuelta, miré a Bella con los ojos sorprendidos y pronuncié las palabras: "¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

"Bella, buenas noches, es hora de dormir". James exigió, volviendo la cabeza hacia mí.

"Buenas noches. Edward, gracias por traerme mi abrigo".

"Buenas noches, Bella". Yo quería agarrarla y llevármela conmigo. Algo estaba pasando con James. Ella caminó alrededor de la esquina y me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Yo tenía toda la intención de alejarme, pero James siguió hablando.

"He oído que perdisteis el partido de ayer", James dijo.

"Sí, lo hicimos, pero no estuvo mal".

"Así que, ¿por qué tú y ese chico, Jasper, no estáis esta noche en el baile? ¿No es ese baile por el partido de fútbol y sus jugadores?"

Oh, genial, ¿cómo iba a cubrir eso? Bella, obviamente, no había pensado en esto. "Um, Jasper y Alice se han ido más tarde después de que hiciéramos el esbozo del proyecto, pero yo rompí con mi novia hace unos días, así que no estaba de humor para ir. Es por eso que Alice me ha dicho que le trajera el abrigo a Bella". Sonaba como una buena historia. La mayor parte era verdad.

"Bueno, gracias por traer de vuelta el abrigo y te aseguro que ella tendrá su parte del proyecto hecha a tiempo".

"De nada", le dije. "Buenas noches, señor". Me di la vuelta para caminar de regreso a mi coche.

"Buenas noches, Edward. Y dile a tu padre que cuando quiera ir a pescar otra vez, que me avise". Gritó detrás de mí.

Me volví un poco y asentí con la cabeza. Volví a mi coche y regresé a casa. Si yo antes pensaba que iba a ser difícil dormir, ahora sería imposible. Tenía más preguntas sin respuesta que antes. ¿Por qué Bella necesitaba ocultar dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se veía tan asustada cuando me ha visto en la puerta? Algo estaba mal, y algo de James me molestaba. ¿Y que había sido ese golpe y ese llanto que había oído? Me fui a dormir esa noche con muchos pensamientos corriendo por mi cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Emmett se acercó como de costumbre para comer, lavar su ropa y ver el partido en la pantalla grande.

"¿Qué te pasa?". Preguntó Emmett mientras que los dos nos sentábamos en el sofá para ver el partido de fútbol esa misma tarde.

"¿Qué?". Yo estaba tumbado en el sofá, mirando a la nada, con las mismas preguntas corriendo por mi cabeza. No sabía por qué estaba tan obsesionado con ella. Creo que eso era lo más confuso para mí. Ayer por la noche yo había decidido que no me importaba nada y la dejaría ir, pero ahí estaba yo, una vez más, dejando que ella consumiera todos mis pensamientos.

"Durante toda la semana parece que has estado lejano, ¿puedes por lo menos prestar atención al partido?", Emmett se volvió hacia mí durante una pausa comercial.

"Creo… que sólo estoy cansado", le contesté.

"¿Tiene eso algo que ver con Jessica?", preguntó Emmett con preocupación en su voz.

"Jessica, ¿por qué me preguntas por ella?"

"La vi anoche en el baile con otro tipo. ¿Puedo suponer que habéis roto?"

"Sí, no es una gran sorpresa", rodé los ojos por su pregunta.

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche?", preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"En Port Angeles". Yo le respondí brevemente.

"¿Con quién?", me preguntó.

"Con nadie", me moví de mi asiento y agarré el agua de la mesa de café para dar un trago.

El partido volvió y la atención de Emmett fue una vez más hacia ahí. Traté de concentrarme en él, pero yo no estaba haciendo un trabajo muy bueno.

"Emmett, ¿qué sabes sobre el jefe de policía?", le pregunté.

"¿James?". Se volvió hacia mí con una mirada interrogante. "¿Por qué quieres saber cosas de James?"

"Tengo curiosidad", le dije cogiendo otra bebida y un puñado de patatas fritas.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con su hija, ¿verdad?", preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"No", en realidad todo tenía que ver con ella, pero yo no podía decirle eso. "Lo conocí ayer por la noche y me preguntaba qué tipo de persona es".

"¿Ha vuelto ya?". Los ojos de Emmett se volvieron hacia el partido mientras me medio escuchaba.

"Sí, ¿qué sabes de él?"

"Honestamente, Edward, yo no sé mucho sobre él. Vivió en Arizona durante la mayor parte de su vida, se mudó aquí con su hija poco después de que su primera esposa muriera, se casó con Renee Swan, tuvo otro bebé, luego su mujer se volvió loca y se suicidó". Cogió una patata y se la metió en la boca. "Es un hombre muy agradable, Edward. Él siempre me está ayudando y me dio el trabajo".

"¿Alguna vez habla de sus hijos?"

Su rostro se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa. "Se trata de Bella, ¿no? ¿Mi hermano tiene un flechazo con la hija del jefe y quiere saber si el jefe le va a disparar si él la invita a salir?". Él se rió a carcajadas de su propia broma.

Me levanté para salir de la habitación.

"Hermano, lo siento", dijo Emmett cuando me levanté. "Creo que es bueno. Me alegro de que estés pasando de Jessica. Ella era una perra y te mereces algo mejor".

"No tengo un flechazo de mierda con ella", me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. "Apenas la conozco. Te estaba preguntando por James", me volví a dar la vuelta y me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

"Para responder a tu pregunta", hice una pausa en la parte inferior de la escalera cuando él gritó desde la otra habitación. "Habla de ellos un poco. Dice que Bella tiene la intención de ir a la escuela de cocina después de la graduación .Tal vez podrías unirte a ella". Todavía estaba burlándose de mí con el tema de Bella, así que no hice caso de cualquier otra cosa que él dijera y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me dejé caer en mi cama, necesitaba dormir algo, ya que no lo había hecho mucho últimamente.

Yo estaba en una habitación que nunca había visto, era oscura y fría. Busqué a través de las cajas y de los contenedores, había una pequeña puerta en la esquina, lo suficientemente grande para ser un espacio reducido. Estaba sin aliento y mi corazón latía con anticipación, tenía miedo pero estaba eufórico al mismo tiempo. Mi mano se posó en el pomo de la puerta y me congelé. ¿Qué iba a encontrar al otro lado de esa puerta?

Me desperté cuando sonó un golpe fuerte en mi puerta.

"Hermanito, es hora de cenar", sonó la voz de Emmett a través de la puerta.

"Estaba tratando de dormir, estúpido", le grité, frotándome los ojos.

"Oh, ¿soñando con Bella?". Pude oír su carcajada a través de la puerta.

"Vete a la mierda", le grité aún más fuerte.

"Sabes que sólo te estoy dando un mal rato", dijo. "Ahora baja tu culo por las escaleras, es hora de comer y no te voy a esperar".

Me arrastré de la cama y me dirigí hacia las escaleras con ese sueño todavía fresco en mi cabeza. Siendo incluso un sueño, era raro.

"Edward, cariño, ¿qué pasa?", mi madre me preguntó en la mesa. "No has tocado tu comida".

"Edward se ha enamorado de una chica llamada Bella". Emmett explicó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"¿Quieres callarte?, no me he enamorado", le grité en la mesa, tirando mi tenedor en el plato. "Dios, Emmett, a veces te comportas como una puta niña de doce años".

"Hey", mi padre me miró con ira en sus ojos. "Mira tú lenguaje".

"Lo que sea, voy a salir". Me levanté de mi silla y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal.

Me dirigí a casa de Jasper, él sería capaz de ayudarme. Llamé a la puerta, y sin palabras, Jasper supo lo que necesitaba por la expresión de mi cara. Él me indicó que entrara y me fui directo al mueble bar de su madre. Él nos sirvió un trago de tequila y lo acabamos juntos. Su madre, María, era una madre soltera, trabajaba en el hospital como enfermera durante la noche, por lo que nunca pillaba a Jasper bebiendo o teniendo sus noches de amor en casa de Alice. Me sorprendió que Alice no estuviera aquí ahora mismo. Seis tragos después estaba perfectamente borracho y me desmayé en el suelo de Jasper.

A la mañana siguiente tenía la peor resaca de mi vida, pero tenía que ir a casa. Jasper estaba todavía durmiendo cuando me fui. Hoy faltaría a la escuela seguro.

Volví a casa aturdido y todavía sintiéndome enfermo, me arrastré escaleras arriba y me volví a dormir.

Unas horas más tarde, alguien tocó a la puerta y mi padre entró, pareciendo más bien molesto.

"Bueno", empezó a decir, estando de pie junto a mi cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "¿Te has enterado de que tu madre ha estado la mayor parte de la noche preocupada por ti y luego se ha tenido que ir a trabajar hoy sin saber dónde estabas, ya que no te has presentado en la escuela y no has respondido a tu móvil?".

"Dejé mi teléfono aquí", le contesté en voz baja. "No había planeado estar fuera tanto tiempo". Mantuve mi cabeza enterrada en la almohada mientras hablaba intentando que él no oliera el alcohol.

"¿A dónde fuiste?", me preguntó.

"He pasado la noche en casa de Jasper".

"¿Y cuánto has bebido?". Joder, ¿cómo podía saberlo?

"Demasiado para ir a la escuela hoy", le respondí vagamente. No tenía sentido mentirle, él siempre podía ver a través de mí cuando lo yo mentía.

"Así que, ¿cuál fue el propósito de beber tanto?". Se sentó en el lado de mi cama esperando mi respuesta. Pero no lo hice. No sabía por qué las palabras de Emmett me habían puesto tan loco. Tal vez fuera porque sabía que el hecho de que Bella fuera a la escuela culinaria era obviamente otro encubrimiento. Toda esa familia mentía sobre todo, así que quién sabía lo que era verdad.

"¿Qué era eso que Emmett estaba diciendo acerca de una chica llamada Bella?", preguntó, dándose cuenta de que no iba a responder a su pregunta. En lugar de eso trató de averiguar la raíz del problema. "¿No es la hija del jefe Hunter? ¿Y qué pasó con Jessica?"

Suspiré profundamente y me senté.

"Jessica y yo terminamos la semana pasada". Empecé. "Bella es una chica de la escuela con la que he hablado un par de veces. Le hice a Emmett una pregunta acerca de James y él le dio la vuelta para hacer que sonara como si me hubiera enamorado de ella o algo así. Cosa que no es verdad, yo sólo quería saber acerca de James".

"¿Qué pasa con el repentino interés en el jefe de policía?"

"Nada", dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Muy bien", dijo, golpeando las manos sobre sus rodillas. "Tengo que volver al hospital, tú necesitas darte una ducha y tomarte un Tylenol antes de que tu madre llegue a casa".

"Está bien", suspiré. Él se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo y se volvió cuando llegó a ella.

"Ah, y Edward, estás castigado durante dos semanas".

"¿Qué?", le dije con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Ya me has oído, y es mejor que no me entere de que bebes más alcohol".

"No puedes hablar en serio, tengo dieciocho años, no puedes castigarme", grité.

"Mi casa, mis reglas. No me importa la edad que tengas. No tienes edad suficiente para beber, así que no quiero volver a verte así". Abrió la puerta y salió, acabando su decisión.

Rodé los ojos y me acerqué a mi cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta.

Me di una ducha larga, tratando de alejar el alcohol y mis pensamientos. Yo había llegado a otra conclusión sobre Bella, y no me gustaba. Pero yo estaba bastante seguro de que esta vez tenía razón. Sólo había una cosa que me quedaba por hacer ahora, tenía que enfrentarla y hacer que me dijera la verdad, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz Navidad a todasssss! (porque no creo que haya ningún chico, jejeje) Espero que os lo pasesi muy bien y que os den muchos regalos. <strong>

**Venga, por ser estas fechas el domingo sobre estas horas (cuando vuelva de la comida de Navidad) os subiré otro capi y asi sabreis qué le ha pasado a Bella, mañana no porque es Noche buena y no estaré pero el domingo sí ;) Disfrutad de las fiestassss :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** You Found Me de The Fray

**¡Feliz Navidadddd! Os dejo este regalito para que no os quedeis con las ganas. Espero que os hayan regalado muchas cosas y os lo hayais pasado muy bien con la familia. A mí me han regalado un libro electrónico, que guayyy :) Así me podré leer los fics y los libros ahi, jejeje. Bueno, os dejo con el capi ;)**

**Por cierto, capítulo muy interesante...**

**Capítulo 6**

**BPOV**

En el momento en que vi a James, supe que estaba en problemas. Leah estaba tendida en el suelo en posición fetal, obviamente él la había golpeado. Seth se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante en el sofá, con sus rodillas flexionadas cerca de su pecho.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue que James me sujetó por el pelo y me golpeó la parte de atrás de mi cabeza contra la pared. Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes.

"¿Piensas… que sólo porque me haya ido, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana?". Escupió en mi cara. "¿No recuerdas lo que le pasó a tu puta madre cuando ella comenzó a hacer esa mierda?"

"Lo siento, yo no estaba haciendo nada". Grité. Me movió por la habitación y me golpeó un costado contra la barandilla de las escaleras.

"Has hecho que Seth y Leah mintieran por ti no diciendo dónde estabas", dijo con los dientes apretados. "He tenido que castigarlos por su desobediencia, ¿te das cuenta de eso? Tu estupidez ha obligado a mi mano a hacerlo".

Todo lo que podía hacer era sentarme allí y contener las lágrimas. Yo sabía que había cometido un error. Sabía que era mi culpa.

"Cuando Garrett llamó y empezó a hacerme todo tipo de preguntas acerca de por qué mi hermosa hija no iba al baile, por qué los chicos no estaban haciendo cola en la puerta, y por qué parecías tan triste y tranquila todo el tiempo, sospeché lo mucho que estabas compartiendo con mi hombre. Así que dejé mi entrenamiento pronto para verlo por mí mismo. ¡Qué sorpresa cuando llego a casa y me entero de que te has ido!". Se acercó a mi cuerpo que temblaba. "No tenía que dejarte vivir aquí, Bella, nunca fuiste mi responsabilidad, y tu tonta madre te dejó aquí para que me hicieras frente. Te dejo que te quedes para ayudarte, espero que me muestres un poco de respeto y gratitud haciendo lo que te diga si quieres seguir viviendo aquí".

"Lo sé, lo siento", grité.

"¿Dónde estabas?", preguntó con una voz más tranquila. "¿Estuviste en ese baile de mierda con un chico?"

"No", le dije con voz temblorosa.

"Entonces, ¿dónde diablos estabas?"

Yo sabía que tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido. No fui lo suficientemente rápida, porque él me cogió por el brazo y me golpeó contra la pared, presionando su antebrazo contra mi cuello. Cerré los ojos tratando de ocultar el dolor.

"Te he hecho una pregunta", dijo con los dientes apretados.

"Yo tenía un trabajo que hacer", le dije apresuradamente. "Es un proyecto de grupo. Tenía que conocer al grupo en casa de Alice".

Luego hubo un ligero golpe en la puerta. Contuve el aliento mientras los ojos de James se lanzaban hacia la puerta y luego de vuelta hacia mí. Él me soltó y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta pasando sus manos por su pelo un par de veces.

"¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer por ti, hijo?", le oí decir desde la otra habitación. Mi corazón se hundió, yo sabía que era Edward. No sólo había herido a Leah y Seth, sino que ahora yo no sabía lo que le iba a hacer a Edward.

Empecé a enderezar mi ropa y mi pelo y me sequé las lágrimas.

"Bella", me llamó.

Caminé lentamente alrededor de la esquina, con miedo de lo que pasaría si él se daba cuenta de que había mentido. Recé para que Edward se fuera rápidamente sin decir nada acerca de donde estábamos.

"Te has olvidado esto". Él me sonrió y me tendió su mano con mi abrigo.

Me acerqué lentamente para cogerlo y rocé mi mano contra la suya con la esperanza de que entendiera el gesto. "Gracias, Edward", dije. "Alice no debería haberte enviado hasta aquí para traérmelo. Yo podría haberlo conseguido el lunes", le miré intensamente a los ojos con la esperanza de que lo entendiera.

"Ella estaba preocupada de que no tuvieras nada más para ponerte". El medio sonrió, y yo solté un silencioso suspiro de alivio.

"¿Puedes darle las gracias por mí?", le pregunté. "Y te prometo que tendré mi parte del trabajo de historia hecho". Si Edward pillaba la última parte y seguía con esto, entonces quizás todo terminaría bien. James le creería.

"Sí, debe ser un proyecto divertido de hacer". Había duda en sus ojos, pero él no dejó que James sospechara nada.

"Así que, tú debes ser Edward Cullen, el hermano de Emmett Cullen", James le preguntó y yo me puse rígida.

"Sí, señor", respondió él pareciendo casi asustado.

"¿Y cuál es ese proyecto en el que estáis trabajando?". ¡Oh, no, yo no había revelado esa parte! Tenía que cortarle.

"Te lo dije James, es un proyecto sobre la guerra civil que tenemos que hacer en grupo. Somos, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo".

"Le he preguntado a él, Bella", James se puso loco al haber contestado yo. Estaba segura de que me metería en problemas por eso.

"Um, bueno señor, es lo que ha dicho Bella, tenemos un proyecto sobre la Guerra Civil que hay que acabar antes del próximo viernes". Por una vez estuve agradecida de que Edward prestara tanta atención a todo. "Estábamos en casa de Alice pensando sobre las ideas y decidiendo quién haría qué. No tuvimos la oportunidad de reunirnos el viernes por el partido, así que hemos tenido que hacerlo esta noche. Se trata de una parte importante de nuestro curso, por lo que queremos que sea bueno".

"Hmm", James estaba pensando. Se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Leah y a Seth que se fueran a la cama. Mi cuerpo se alivió extremadamente sabiendo que eso significaba que no iba a hacerles más daño.

Mientras que James les decía eso, yo miré a Edward y él pronunció las palabras: "¿Estás bien?". Asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Bella, buenas noches, es hora de dormir". La voz de James me asustó y me sacudí un poco cuando dijo mi nombre.

"Buenas noches, Edward, gracias por traerme mi abrigo". Le dije, dándole las gracias en silencio por muchas cosas más.

"Buenas noches, Bella". Pude ver la preocupación en sus ojos cuando dijo eso, le di una leve sonrisa para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras con la esperanza de que James no le hiciera más preguntas, pero lo hizo. Recé para que Edward no le dijera nada, no sólo por mí, sino también por él. Me fui a mi cama y me senté en medio de ella, esperando todo lo que tenía que venir. Yo no sabía si James se había tragado mi historia sobre el proyecto o si eso haría que me golpeara. Yo quería ver a Leah, sabía que él la había dañado y no estaba segura de si le había hecho algo a Seth o no.

Unos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió de golpe y James se quedó mirándome.

"Así que… ese chico, Edward", comenzó. "¿Por qué estaba aquí?"

"Es lo que él te ha dicho, me he dejado mi abrigo en casa de Alice". Le contesté en voz baja.

"Bueno, de ahora en adelante, cualquier proyecto que tengas que hacer lo harás en la escuela". Sus ojos eran oscuros y estaban llenos de rabia mientras caminaba la corta distancia hasta mi cama. "Yo nunca te he dado permiso para ir a la casa de alguien".

"Lo sé, lo siento", dije nerviosamente.

"No estoy muy satisfecho con tus elecciones, Bella", dijo de pie junto a mi cama. "No me gusta tener que volver a casa después de un entrenamiento importante porque no puedo confiar en ti. Tu madre sufrió las consecuencias de sus errores. No me gustaría ver lo que le podría suceder a Edward si él se involucra en esto. Estoy seguro de que no quieres que él sufra las consecuencias".

"No, señor", le susurré. Lo siguiente que sentí fue el dorso de su mano golpeándome el lado de mi cara.

"Gracias a ti tengo que conducir toda la noche de regreso a Seattle para el último día de ese entrenamiento", gritó. "Estaré en casa a las 6 pm, espero que la casa esté limpia y la cena hecha. Y es mejor que no salgas de esta casa por cualquier motivo mientras esté fuera".

"Sí, señor", le dije. Tenía lágrimas en mi rostro y trataba de ocultarlas con mi pelo.

Volvió a la puerta para salir. "Y deshazte de toda esa basura que Garrett ha estado trayendo a casa".

Tan pronto como salió de la habitación, corrí hasta la ventana para verlo salir. Cuando el automóvil salió del garaje y se alejó por la calle, me fui corriendo por el pasillo para ver a Seth y a Leah. Me asomé a la habitación de Seth, estaba acurrucado como una pelota y dormía profundamente. Fui a la habitación de al lado, a la de Leah, y abrí la puerta lentamente, estaba acostada en su cama y podía oír gemidos suaves provenientes de ella. Abrí más la puerta dejando entrar un rayo de luz desde el pasillo y al principio pude oír su grito de asombro al pensar que yo era James. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo, saltó de su cama, corrió a mis brazos y lloró en mi pecho.

"Yo no se lo he dicho, Bella", dijo a través de gemidos. "Yo no le he dicho dónde estabas".

"Lo sé", dije acariciándole el pelo con las manos. "Pero deberías habérselo dicho, Leah. No te hubiera hecho daño si se lo hubieras dicho".

Ella se enderezó y me miró. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo nunca podría hacerte eso. Yo nunca haría ninguna cosa intencionadamente para meterte en problemas".

"Eso es mejor para ti que para mí", le respondí. "Todo esto ha sido culpa mía, yo nunca debería haber dejado que Edward me convenciera de ir a cenar, eso sólo ha causado más problemas para todo el mundo. Ahora él está mintiendo por mí".

"No, tú te mereces hacer algo para ti, aunque se lo ocultes a él", dijo ella poniendo su cabeza sobre mi pecho y apretando su agarre alrededor de mi cintura. "Tú haces todo por nosotros y nunca has hecho nada para ti ni una vez, y yo no iba a fastidiarte esta noche de libertad que tenías".

"Gracias por pensar en mí". Leah y yo no siempre estábamos de acuerdo en todo y discutíamos un montón de veces, pero yo sabía que haría cualquier cosa por mí, y yo haría lo mismo por ella.

"¿Qué ha hecho él mientras yo no estaba?". Yo no estaba segura de si quería saberlo, pero necesitaba saber a qué atenerme con él.

Leah se apartó de mí y volvió a sentarse en su cama, y yo seguí sentada en el extremo. "Ha llegado, nos ha visto a Seth y a mí sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión y nos ha gritado que la apagáramos. Luego nos ha preguntado dónde estabas y ninguno de los dos se lo hemos dicho, así que ha cogido a Seth por los brazos y lo ha sacudido hasta que ha gritado, pidiendo que le dijera dónde te encontrabas. He tratado de alejarlo de él, pero me ha empujado y golpeado contra la mesa. La lámpara se ha caído y él se ha enfadado conmigo por romperla. Entonces me ha abofeteado y me ha cogido las muñecas apretándolas con fuerza, y me ha estado gritando que le dijera dónde estabas. Yo no le he dicho nada y él se ha puesto aún más molesto y me ha empujado al suelo. Ha sido entonces cuando hemos oído que habías entrado".

"¿Estás bien?". Mi sangre hervía en ese momento. Una cosa era que él me hiciera daño a mí, pero ahora era a Leah e incluso a Seth. Él nunca les volvería a hacer daño.

"Lo estaré, me duele un poco la espalda por el golpe contra la mesa, pero voy a estar bien".

"Déjame ir a buscar una bolsa de hielo, también necesito una para mi cara". Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Cogí dos bolsitas y puse unos cubitos de hielo en cada una, las envolví con un trapo y volví a subir las escaleras. Cuando volví a la habitación de Leah, ella se había ido, así que busqué en mi habitación y la encontré abrazando a Seth mientras le frotaba la espalda.

"Estaba corriendo por el pasillo hacia tu habitación, llorando, así que le he seguido", dijo Leah.

Asentí con la cabeza, le entregué la bolsa de hielo, puse a Seth en mis brazos y nos acostamos en la cama mientras yo lo sostenía cerca de mí, frotando su espalda y cantándole la canción que mamá siempre nos cantaba cuando éramos pequeños. Leah se acurrucó junto a él, escuchando la canción también.

_"Cariño mío, no llores_  
><em>Cariño mío, seca tus ojos<em>  
><em>Descansa tu cabeza cerca de mi corazón<em>  
><em>Nunca te apartes, cariño mío<em>  
><em>Pequeño, cuando juegas<em>  
><em>No piensas en lo que dices<em>  
><em>Tus ojos brillan y brillan<em>  
><em>Nunca cae una lágrima, cariño mío<em>  
><em>Si supieran lo dulce que eres<em>  
><em>Acabarían amándote también<em>

_Todas esas mismas personas que te regañan_  
><em>Lo hacen sólo por tener<em>  
><em>El derecho de mantenerte<em>  
><em>Desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies<em>  
><em>No eres mucho, sólo Dios lo sabe<em>  
><em>Pero eres tan precioso para mí<em>  
><em>Precioso como puedes ser, cariño mío"<em>

Antes de darme cuenta, los tres nos quedamos dormidos en mi cama. Cuando me desperté por la mañana a las 5 am, ni siquiera necesité el despertador, saqué a Seth de mis brazos, le puse junto a Leah y bajé las escaleras para ponerme en marcha con la limpieza de la casa como James había pedido. Tenía que hacer que se viera mejor que nunca con la esperanza de que James no nos hiciera daño una vez más al llegar a casa. Hice la colada, fregué los platos, limpié el suelo y fregué las escaleras antes de que Seth y Leah bajaran. Les hice un desayuno rápido y ambos comenzaron a ayudarme con la limpieza de la casa.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la jornada limpiando cada pequeña cosa y en torno a 4 pm empecé a preparar la cena. Decidí hacer pollo asado con romero y limón y puré de patatas con guisantes. Hice que Seth y Leah se dieran una ducha y tuvieran todos sus deberes hechos antes de que él llegara a casa.

Cuando llegó a casa, puse la comida en la mesa esperando y rezando que hubiéramos hecho un trabajo bastante suficiente, para que no se volviera loco al llegar a casa. Yo sospechaba que él podría estarlo sólo por el hecho de no poder haber dormido la noche anterior. Pero James no nos dijo ni una palabra a ninguno de nosotros, comió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para ducharse y luego irse a la cama. Leah y yo lavamos los platos mientras que Seth quitaba la mesa, y luego nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando nos fuimos a la escuela, James seguía durmiendo, así que no le molestamos.

Caminando a la escuela, me preocupaba cómo iba a explicarle a Edward lo que había pasado esa noche. Yo sabía que él iba a preguntarme y me ponía nerviosa por lo que podría haber oído o pensado. Pero me sorprendió cuando él no vino a la escuela y tampoco lo hizo Jasper.

Le pregunté a Alice donde estaba Jasper, pensando que tal vez iba a decir que estaba con Edward.

"Lo he llamado esta mañana y está muy mal", Alice explicó. "Supongo que Edward se acercó ayer por la noche en un estado de ánimo muy malo, tomaron algunos tragos y se desmayó en su piso. Edward ya no estaba cuando él se ha despertado, así que piensa que se ha ido a casa a dormir".

"¿Están bien?", le pregunté.

"Sí, van a estar bien, sólo necesitan dormir la mona", dijo.

"Eso es bueno", le dije con un suspiro.

Alice me miró con una sonrisa. "Lo sé".

"¿Saber el qué?", le pregunté.

"¿Edward estuvo contigo la noche del sábado, no?", me preguntó.

"¿Por qué dices eso?". Miré hacia otro lado para ocultar el rubor en mi cara. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

"Tú estabas preocupada por donde estaba él hoy, y como estabas evitando preguntarme directamente acerca de él, me has preguntado acerca de Jasper". Ella comenzó. "¿Edward llama a Jasper el sábado por la noche diciendo que está enfermo y que no va a ir al baile, pero luego aparece la noche siguiente en casa de Jasper para emborracharse? Si yo estuviera enferma, no estaría bebiendo la noche siguiente. Así que, ¿qué pasó, por qué estaba tan molesto que necesitaba emborracharse?"

Yo tenía que mentirle acerca de haber estado con él el sábado, era la chismosa más grande del instituto y si le dijera que había estado con él, eso podría llegar a James.

"Alice, de verdad que no sabes de lo que estás hablando, yo no lo he visto desde la semana pasada".

"Bueno, si tú lo dices", dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. "Pero Bella, para que lo sepas, eres una mentirosa horrible". Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, una sonrisa y un grito de asombro.

"Alice..."

"No te preocupes, no voy a decírselo a nadie, pero tienes que decirme lo que pasó", dijo, saltando arriba y abajo por la emoción.

Le hablé de cómo se presentó en mi casa y de cómo fuimos a ese pequeño restaurante italiano que dijo que era su favorito. Ella estaba muy emocionada y feliz por mí y yo quería compartir su felicidad, pero no le dije que le había dicho a él que no podíamos ser amigos y él lo había aceptado. Me puse triste al saber que la noche más increíble que había tenido, nunca volvería a ocurrir.

Esa noche cuando James llegó a casa, nos ignoró otra vez, comió, se duchó y se fue hasta las once, luego me fui a la cama cuando regresó. Yo prefería que él nos ignorara a que nos golpeara, así que no estaba demasiado preocupada por él.

Al día siguiente me había olvidado por completo del fin de semana hasta que estuve en mi taquilla durante el almuerzo consiguiendo el libro que leía todos los días, pero cuando me di la vuelta, Edward estaba a centímetros de mí, mirándome con determinación en su rostro. Mi corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido y pude sentir mi calor subir.

Desvié los ojos hacia el suelo y respiré hondo.

"Tienes que venir conmigo". Él dijo, poniendo su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda para guiarme por el pasillo.

"¿A dónde vamos?". Le pregunté con una voz ahogada mientras trataba de seguir su ritmo.

"Te voy a llevar a hablar con mi padre". Me detuve y me aparté de él, sintiendo correr el pánico a través de mi cuerpo. Negué con la cabeza y las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos.

"Bella, por favor", me rogó. "No quieres hablar conmigo, así que tal vez quieras hablar con un médico".

"No puedo", le dije. "Edward, por favor, déjalo ir". Empecé a caminar lejos de él.

"Ya sabes, con todo lo que he reunido en los últimos días" - me gritó mientras yo me alejaba - "creo que tengo suficiente para ir a hablar con mi hermano y estar preocupado".

Me detuve de repente y me volví hacia él suplicándole con la expresión de mi rostro que no lo hiciera. Él caminó hacia mí y me agarró la mano suavemente, tirando de mí por el pasillo hacia el gimnasio. Una vez estuvimos en la sala vacía del gimnasio, subimos las escaleras hasta la parte posterior de las gradas, a un pequeño almacén que nunca había visto antes. Él sacó una caja para que me sentara y luego se sacó otra para sentarse delante de mí.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante unos minutos, yo evitaba mirarle a los ojos y miraba a la habitación a oscuras, con sólo una pequeña cantidad de luz entrando por la ventana de la puerta. Olía a rancio por el polvo.

Edward hurgó en su bolsa y sacó un bocadillo y un refresco.

"Toma", dijo y me entregó la mitad del sándwich.

Le miré brevemente y tomé el sándwich. "¿Qué es esto?", le pregunté.

"Nunca comes y lo necesitas". Él dijo, dando un bocado de la otra mitad.

Yo le di un bocado al sándwich lentamente.

"Tu padre te hace daño, ¿no?", me preguntó bruscamente.

Mis ojos, presos del pánico, se lanzaron hacia los suyos y no tuvo que esperar una respuesta. La expresión de mi cara lo dijo todo.

"Bella, por favor, sólo habla conmigo". Él extendió la mano hacia la mía y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué quieres saber?", le pregunté. Yo no podía esconderme de él más. Sabía demasiado, y realmente yo no quería escondérselo. Quería que él lo supiera.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que te golpea?", me preguntó.

"Alrededor de tres años", le contesté. "Pero antes de eso, él solía hacer daño a mi madre".

"¿Golpea a Leah y a Seth también?". Él dejó el sándwich y sujetó mis dos manos, frotándolas con los pulgares mientras yo hablaba, diciéndole todo lo que yo nunca le había dicho a otra alma, aparte de a mi propia familia.

"No, él no golpea a Seth y a Leah, por lo menos no lo había hecho hasta el sábado por la noche"

"¿Que pasó el sábado?"

"Cuando llegó a casa y yo no estaba allí, empezó a hacerles daño para conseguir que le dijeran dónde estaba".

"¿Y qué te hizo cuando llegaste?", me preguntó.

"Lo mismo hasta que apareciste".

"Por lo tanto, fue mi culpa". Su voz estaba llena de pesar.

"No, Edward, no fue culpa tuya, fue mía, yo sabía lo que había. En primer lugar no debería haber ido. Pero no me arrepiento. Valió la pena".

"¿Por salir conmigo valió la pena ser golpeada?", preguntó él con ojos inquisitivos.

"No lo he querido decir de esa manera, yo sólo quería decir que estuve contenta de haber ido contigo. Lo disfruté".

"¿Me hablarás de tu madre?", me preguntó. "¿Qué sucedió realmente?"

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de empezar. "James tenía a todos los del pueblo convencidos de que ella estaba loca y que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Pero luego, cuando ella empezó a ir a la policía y los vecinos decían que nos hacía daño, la encerró en el sótano y la golpeó durante varios días, les dijo a todos que finalmente la había enviado a un centro psiquiátrico de Seattle para que la ayudaran. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en su funeral y le había dicho a todos que ella se había suicidado, nadie lo dudó, él era el jefe de policía, con una familia perfecta a excepción de su esposa que recientemente se había vuelto loca". Yo estaba llorando muy fuerte mientras recordaba ese momento de mi vida. Por último, decirle a alguien la verdad fue quitarme un gran peso de encima. Yo estaba aterrorizada de lo que él pudiera hacer o decir, ahora que más o menos le había contado todo, no me importaba. Sentía como que tenía que decírselo, que mi mente no se estaba protegiendo más. Edward había traspasado mi muro y me había encontrado. Eso me hizo sentirme feliz y libre.

Él extendió la mano y me llevó a sus brazos mientras yo lloraba en su hombro. Fue el gesto más pacífico que había sentido nunca de nadie. Sentí como si estuviera en casa y a salvo en sus brazos.

"Bella", suspiró. "¿Por qué no se lo cuentas a alguien?"

"No puedo", me alejé de él para limpiar mi cara. "Haría lo mismo, convencería a todos de que estoy loca al igual que mi madre y luego haría daño a Leah y a Seth".

"No puedes vivir así para siempre, Bella. Podemos ir a hablar con mi hermano. Él te creerá y nos podrá ayudar".

"No, nos puedes decir nada. A nadie. Él trabaja para James y es muy cercano a él".

"No puedo soportar saber esto y no hacer nada", pude oír la frustración en su voz.

"Si lo haces, voy a mentir y a decirles que no es verdad".

"Bella..."

"Por favor, Edward, te lo ruego, no digas nada a nadie. No puedo arriesgar a mi familia".

Él suspiró profundamente y se pasó las manos por el pelo nerviosamente.

"¿Si quieres que lo mantenga en secreto por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?"

"No lo sé", dije. "Tú no ibas a dejarlo ir y seguirías mucho tiempo con lo mismo. Cuando estoy contigo... me siento segura y protegida, como estaba con mi madre. Ella siempre estaba en casa para mí, incluso a través de todas las cosas malas, estaba en casa, y yo no tenía que preocuparme cuando estaba con ella. Así es como me siento cuando estoy contigo", él pareció ignorar mis sentimientos, pero yo no le culpé.

"¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer si de repente no te presentas en la escuela?"

"Eso no va a pasar, yo sé cómo manejarlo". Traté de controlar mi voz y demostrar que era capaz de lidiar con esto.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?", me preguntó.

"Nada, sólo déjalo ir, finge que no te he dicho nada y sigue con tu vida".

"¿Cómo puedes pedirme ahora que haga eso?"

"Es la única opción, Edward. No puedo arriesgarme a que algo te suceda a ti también".

"¿Qué quieres decir con que algo me suceda?"

"Si él sabe que nos estamos acercando, entonces va a hacer algo para detenerlo. Ya me amenazó. Yo no sé el qué, pero hará algo si se entera".

Él se levantó y empezó a caminar por el pequeño espacio, pasándose los dedos por el pelo y tirando de él. Le miré, esperando que dijera algo.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a clase", dijo en un tono apresurado, recogiendo los restos de nuestra comida no consumida y su mochila. Me puse de pie y lo seguí hasta fuera de la habitación. Él caminó hacia su clase sin mirar atrás, incluso cuando estuvimos en el pasillo. Sabía que eso era lo que le había dicho que hiciera, pero me sorprendió el dolor que sentí cuando en realidad lo hizo.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Canela de Ron Pope

**Ainss, ya estoy aquí, que me he ido al cine a ver Immortals y se me ha hecho tarde ;)**

**Bueno, ahora que Edward ya sabe lo que hay, a ver qué pasa...**

**Capítulo 7**

**EPOV**

Salí de la habitación tan rápido como pude. Bella prácticamente acababa de decirme que James, el jefe de la policía en quien todos en nuestra pequeña ciudad confiábamos, había matado a su madre. No había dado detalles sobre lo ocurrido, pero eso es lo que tenía de lo que me había dicho. Y luego, por encima de todo eso, ella me había dicho que James la había amenazado de que me podía pasar algo a mí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo involucrándome en esta mierda? No podía ser una parte de ella, tenía que sacar todo de mi mente y dejarlo ir como Bella me había dicho. Era la única opción que me había dicho y tenía razón. Tenía que pensar en el instituto, en el fútbol y en la universidad, no podía envolverme en eso para tratar de ayudarla. Realmente apenas la conocía y ella me había pedido que no dijera nada a nadie. Yo todavía sentía como si tuviera que decirlo, y podría ir al consejero de la escuela o al director y hacerles saber mi preocupación, pero como ella había dicho, podría mentir sobre el tema, así que, ¿qué podía hacer? Probablemente empeoraría las cosas para ella y sus hermanos, por no hablar de mí. Así que decidí hacer lo que me había pedido, mantener la boca cerrada e ignorarla.

Yo sabía que estaba mal, sabía que debería haber adoptado una postura y haber hecho algo, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Durante el resto de la semana me senté con los chicos del equipo de fútbol en lugar de con ella, Jasper y Alice. Jasper me preguntó sobre ello, pero evadí la pregunta y le dije que estaba tratando de concentrarme en el fútbol ahora mismo y estar con los chicos me ayudaba.

Cada mirada que daba en la dirección de Bella era una tortura, ella parecía aún más triste ahora que nunca, y yo no podía evitar preguntarme si él todavía estaba haciéndole daño por mi culpa. Quería ayudarla, quería llevármela y esconderla en algún lugar seguro, lejos de ese imbécil, pero en primer lugar, yo le había causado ese dolor y no quería hacer más. Además, yo era un poco egoísta y no quería echar a perder cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener de entrar a la universidad y obtener una beca de fútbol. Si James hacía algo, me daba una advertencia, como acusarme de tener drogas, o de algún delito, y me metía en la cárcel, eso podría darme un futuro muy malo.

El entrenador me llamó a su oficina el jueves, después del entrenamiento para preguntarme si estaba listo para el partido.

"Si no estás listo entonces voy a tener que poner a Félix para que te reemplace", me dijo el entrenador, mirándome por encima de la montura de sus gafas para leer.

"Estaré listo, entrenador".

"¿Estás seguro?, porque no podemos perder otro partido y me he enterado de que los ojeadores (descubridores de personas con talento) van a venir a verte. Es muy extraño que los ojeadores de algunos de los mejores colegios vengan aquí, a nuestro pequeño instituto, pero ellos quieren verte".

Genial, más presión.

"Estaré bien", mentí.

"Bueno, eso esperamos", volvió de nuevo al libro en su escritorio. "Has estado horrible en los entrenamientos de los últimos días y en el partido de la semana pasada, a pesar de que sólo perdimos por un poco, fue humillante. Tus compañeros de equipo tuvieron que aguantar la vergüenza de haber pedido, ya que tú estabas en otro lugar".

"Lo sé, lo siento entrenador", le dije, dejando caer mi cabeza por la vergüenza. Yo nunca había estado tan poco preparado para un partido y este era importante si los ojeadores venían para verme. No podía dejar que mis compañeros hicieran todo el trabajo. No volvería a suceder.

"¿Te importaría decirme qué te tiene tan distraído?", se reclinó en su silla jugando con un lápiz en la mano.

"Es por razones personales", le respondí.

"Está bien, no voy a curiosear, pero voy a tener a Félix listo para ocupar tu lugar si metes la pata, por lo que será mejor que alejas lo que te tiene confundido y estés preparado". Se sentó de nuevo y volvió a estudiar el libro de su escritorio.

"Lo haré, gracias entrenador". Me levanté y salí de su oficina, regresando a los vestuarios.

"Hey Edward, ¿quieres ir a por algo de comida conmigo y algunos de los chicos?", preguntó Jasper.

"No puedo, estoy castigado". Le respondí, sentándome en el banquillo y frotándome la cara con las palmas de mis manos.

"¿Estás castigado? ¿Cómo es eso?", preguntó, mirándome con remordimiento.

"Jazz, no es tu culpa. Tomé la decisión de beber y de no ir a la escuela. No es como si tú me hubieras obligado".

"Bueno, de todos modos, lo siento", dijo sinceramente. "Así que, ¿vas a decirme qué está pasando?"

"Nada, estoy bien". Me levanté bruscamente y empecé a recoger mis cosas de mi taquilla.

"Bueno, ¿qué está pasando con Bella? Alice está bastante enfadada contigo. Bella está muy triste últimamente y Alice no sabe qué hacer para ayudarla".

"¿Bella está triste?", le pregunté volviéndome hacia él.

"Sí, ella no quiere hablar con Alice, pero Alice me ha contado cosas. ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros dos?"

"Nada", me di la vuelta, mirando a mi taquilla vacía.

"No me vengas con esa mierda, sé que algo pasó", Jazz dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cerré el armario y me volví hacia él. "No pasó nada, y nada pasará", casi le grité.

"Bueno, lo siento". Retrocedió y levantó las manos para defenderse.

Suspiré profundamente y pasé por su lado, golpeando mi mano contra la puerta para salir. De camino a casa estuve muy distraído y casi quise ir a casa de Bella para ver si estaba bien. Pero… ¿qué le decía? ¿Y si su padre estaba allí? ¿Cómo le explicaba eso? Yo sólo pude conducir más allá de su casa, sabiendo que lo más probable era que no encontrara nada, pero me haría sentir mejor. Cuando decidí hacer precisamente eso y volví hacia esa dirección, vi unas luces en mi espejo retrovisor. Mierda.

Vi a James detrás de mí mientras me detenía. Salió despacio y caminó aún más despacio hasta mi coche. Bajé la ventana, con mi corazón latiendo muy rápido y mi respiración errática. Yo respiré hondo tratando de calmarme. Él no haría nada, intentaba decirme a mí mismo.

"Hombre, Edward Cullen, nos volvemos a encontrar". Él dijo con aires de suficiencia.

"Hola señor", le dije lo más tranquilo posible.

"Bueno, ¿dónde te diriges con tanta rapidez?"

"Vuelvo a casa después del entrenamiento".

"Es curioso, pensaba que tu casa estaba hacia allí". Él inclinó la cabeza hacia la otra dirección y me dio una mirada inquisitiva.

Tuve que mentir, ¿quién más sabía que vivía en ese lado de la ciudad? "Tengo que ir a recoger algunas cosas de clase a casa de Ángela Webber. Ella vive en Tinker Street".

"Ya veo", dijo.

"Ella es la secretaria del consejo escolar y yo soy el presidente, y ella tiene unos papeles para mí". Añadí para que sonara más creíble.

"Bueno, debes estar en un gran apuro para ir a ver a esa chica a la velocidad que ibas". Tenía que admitir que no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo rápido que iba, pero no pensé que fuera tan rápido.

"Lo siento, creo que estaba pensando en el partido de este fin de semana".

Sacó su cuaderno y me pidió los papeles, los cuales le entregué. Comenzó a escribir y yo no podía creer que tuviera la intención multarme. Yo nunca había sido multado antes, ¿por lo general no te daban primero una advertencia?

"Entonces, ¿cómo va el proyecto en el que estáis trabajando tú y Bella?", preguntó él, aún garabateando algo en su cuaderno.

"Va bien, hay que terminarlo antes del viernes".

"Así que, ¿cómo encuentras tiempo para hacer un proyecto como ese, con los entrenamientos de fútbol y el consejo de la escuela?", me preguntó.

"Yo sólo lo hago, señor, no tengo mucha elección".

"Pero debe ser difícil mantenerse al día con todo, no es de extrañar que tu novia rompiera contigo".

Yo no era ningún tonto, sabía a dónde quería llegar. Quería asegurarse de que no me dirigía a ver a Bella y estar seguro de que no estaba buscando una nueva novia, especialmente Bella.

"Esa es probablemente parte de la razón, estoy seguro", le respondí. "De todos modos, es una cosa buena, el próximo año me voy a la universidad y no quiero una novia pegajosa para hacer frente a eso".

Él me sonrió y levantó las cejas. Yo puse mi mano en un puño tan fuerte como pude y apreté los dientes para evitarme a mí mismo golpear su cara presumida. Yo no sabía cómo podía vivir él con lo que le hacía a Bella. Le quería matar.

"Bueno Edward, creo que te puedo dar una advertencia esta vez, pero asegúrate de mantener el límite de velocidad". Me devolvió mis papeles y se puso el cuaderno en el bolsillo.

"Gracias, señor, lo haré".

Él se volvió y caminó de vuelta a su coche mientras yo le miraba a través del espejo retrovisor durante todo el camino. Sabía que no podía verme y si lo hacía no me importaba. Yo sabía que él iba a ver cómo me alejaba y tal vez incluso seguirme, así que saqué mi teléfono móvil y llamé a Ángela para hacerle saber que iba a ir a su casa para hablar de cosas del consejo. Ella sonó sorprendida, ya que yo nunca antes había hecho eso y tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hablar con ella. Así que cuando me presenté decidí preguntarle cómo estaba y si había algo que debería tener en cuenta para nuestra próxima reunión. Estaba seguro de que ella sospechaba por qué yo estaba allí, pero tenía la intención de cubrir mis huellas. Sólo me quedé por un par de minutos, pero luego me encontré buscando cualquier signo de un coche de policía.

Una vez que me iba hacia casa, me aseguré de mantenerme dentro de los límites de velocidad y me alejé de la casa de Bella. Mientras ella estaba todos los días en la escuela, yo sabía que ella estaba bien y no tenía por qué preocuparme. Ella había vivido con él una buena parte de su vida, así que estaba seguro de que sabía cómo manejarlo.

Al día siguiente yo era un desastre, no sólo estaba preocupado por lo que estaba haciendo James, o por si Bella estaba bien, sino que también tenía que preocuparme por ese puto partido que tenía que jugar esta noche y encima habría ojeadores para verme.

Cuando el tiempo del partido llegó, estaba un poco relajado, ya que no había hablado con nadie durante todo el día, ni siquiera con Jasper. Yo sabía que debería haberle pedido disculpas por lo de ayer, pero yo no estaba en mi mejor estado de ánimo, así que había evitado a todo el mundo.

La primera mitad del partido fue bien, pero yo estaba siendo un desastre y estábamos perdiendo por dos anotaciones. Cuando nos quedamos atrás, en el campo, miré a las gradas y vi a James sentado con mis padres y con Emmett, riéndose y pasándolo bien. La rabia que sentí en ese momento fue demasiado, y luego oí a uno de los jugadores del otro equipo decir algo acerca de que todo era 'un partido de mierda', y me perdí, lo siguiente que supe es que empecé a darle puñetazos y a atacarle mientras Jasper y Ben trataban de alejarme de ese chico. Traté de luchar contra ellos, pero no me soltaron.

"Edward, ¿qué te pasa?", Jazz me gritó.

"Suéltame". Grité con los dientes apretados.

Árbitros y entrenadores fueron corriendo a la escena en el campo con silbidos y gritos.

"Estás fuera". Gritó uno de los árbitros.

"Sacarlo de aquí". El entrenador me gritó.

Jasper y Ben me agarraron de los brazos y comenzaron a tirar de mí fuera de la cancha. Alcé la vista hacia donde estaba mi familia y James me miraba con esa mirada satisfecha en su rostro. Escondí mis ojos y miré al suelo para no mirarle.

"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?", preguntó Jasper una vez en el vestuario.

"Nada", resople yo, alejándome de sus brazos y estrellando el puño contra la puerta del armario.

"Sea lo que sea que está pasando, necesita arreglarlo", dijo Jazz. Ben ya se había ido y yo me senté en el banco del vestuario tratando de calmarme.

Entonces oí que alguien entraba en el vestuario.

"Jasper, yo me ocuparé de esto". Era mi madre y se veía muy molesta conmigo. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que había entrado en el vestuario de chicos era suficiente para decirme que hablaba en serio. Jasper se dirigió hacia la puerta y mi madre se acercó a mí.

"Ya he tenido suficiente de este comportamiento, Edward, y quiero saber lo que está pasando", preguntó ella con las manos en sus caderas.

"Mamá, no estoy de humor para hablar de esto". Hundí mi cabeza en mis manos.

Su actitud cambió y ella se sentó a mi lado, frotando mi espalda como si fuera un niño pequeño.

"Edward, tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti y sólo queremos ayudar", dijo. "¿Tiene esto que ver con tu ruptura con Jessica?"

"¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que esto tiene que ver con Jessica?". Me levanté y me paseé, apoyándome en las taquillas.

"¿Si no es Jessica, qué es entonces? ¿Estás tomando drogas?"

"No, mamá", rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos sobre mi pecho.

"¿Entonces qué te hace actuar así? Tú nunca has sido así. Tú no eres de los que se pelean con personas".

"Estoy teniendo una semana muy mala y no sé qué hacer". Empecé a relajarme un poco y volví a sentarme en el banquillo al lado de mi madre.

"¿Qué es lo que ha causado tu mala semana?"

Suspiré tratando de averiguar cómo iba a hablar con ella sin decirle nada. La verdad era que yo realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien, de lo contrario me sentía como si fuera a explotar. Me pasé las manos por el pelo, preparándome.

"¿Qué harías si sabes que alguien está en problemas pero no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto?", me salió a borbotones.

"¿Quién está en problemas, Edward?". Esme me preguntó con una verdadera preocupación.

"No puedo decírtelo, mamá".

"Bueno, ¿qué tipo de problemas tiene?"

La miré con los ojos desorbitados y ella se dio cuenta de que no iba a decírselo.

"Si alguien está en problemas y tú lo sabes, tienes que hablar con alguien que le pueda ayudar".

"Pero, ¿qué pasa si lo hago y entonces miente sobre ello y eso termina haciéndole más daño y causándome también problemas a mí?"

"Edward, ¿sabes que sea lo que sea, tu padre y yo te apoyaremos y te mantendremos a salvo, verdad?"

"Sí, lo sé".

Ella suspiró y puso su mano sobre mi brazo. "Edward, deja que te cuente una pequeña historia de cuando yo era una niña".

"Mamá...", gemí.

"Sólo escucha".

Puse mis codos sobre mis rodillas y la barbilla sobre las manos.

"Cuando yo tenía ocho años, había una chica en mi clase llamada Bree, quien se había trasladado a la zona, y nos hicimos amigas instantáneamente. Jugábamos juntas todos los días y a veces incluso después de la escuela, ya que las dos vivíamos en el bloque. Con el tiempo ella empezó a estar distante y triste y no quería jugar conmigo. Yo estuve muy molesta por ella, porque pensaba que yo no le gustaba. Así que un día le pregunté y ella me dijo que el nuevo novio de su madre la golpeaba y que también se portaba mal con su madre. Ella me suplicó que no dijera nada, por lo que no lo hice. Pero más tarde, ese mismo año, él la pegó tan fuerte que ella se quedó en un estado de coma y nunca despertó. El novio nunca fue acusado, ya que nadie sabía lo que realmente ocurría, así que su madre asumió la responsabilidad por completo y fue a la cárcel por matar a su hija, cuando ella no fue quien lo hizo. Nunca antes he hablado de esto con nadie hasta ahora. Ni con tu padre.

"¿Por qué?", le dije. Era extraño cómo su historia se reflejaba en la mía en muchos aspectos.

"Mayormente por culpa", dijo en un tono arrepentido. "Yo podría haber hecho algo para ayudarla, para salvarla, pero no lo hice. E incluso después de su muerte podría por lo menos haber dicho lo que sabía para ayudar a su madre. Pero, ¿quién iba a escuchar a una niña de ocho años?".

Vi una lágrima caer por su mejilla cuando dijo eso.

"¿Ella tenía hermanos?", le pregunté para ver si tal vez estaba en la misma situación que Bella.

"Creo que ella tenía un hermano pequeño que era hijo del novio de su madre, y después de que la madre de Bree fuera a la cárcel, el novio se llevó al niño con él".

Ella se secó las lágrimas y respiró fuerte.

"Sé que sea lo que sea que te está molestando, probablemente no tenga nada que ver con mi historia". No tenía ni idea de las cosas similares que habían entre las dos historias. "Pero mi punto es que no te quedes atrás y finjas que no sabes lo que está pasando y que no hay nada que puedas hacer, porque lo lamentarás algún día. Puedo prometértelo".

Fruncí mis cejas al pensar eso y supe que si alguna vez le pasaba eso a Bella, o incluso a Seth y a Leah, me sentiría responsable, me arrepentiría de no haber hecho nada. Ella había confiado en mí lo suficiente como para decirme la verdad. Dijo que se sentía segura conmigo, 'como en casa', fueron sus palabras exactas. ¿Qué podría hacer yo?

"Escucha y ayuda a tu amigo con lo que sea que está luchando si sientes que necesita ayuda. Y siempre puedes venir a mí o a tu padre con cualquier cosa y te ayudaremos en cualquier forma que podamos".

Asentí con la cabeza y le di una débil sonrisa.

"Creo que tienes que ir a casa y descansar un poco, porque te ves como si no hubieras dormido en días". Ella estaba en lo cierto en eso. De todos modos era probable que no durmiera, pero de todas formas me cambiaría y volvería a casa. Yo sabía que el entrenador iba a estar enfadado conmigo y no quería quedarme hasta el final del partido para descubrirlo.

Durante todo el fin de semana pensé en lo que hacer. ¿Debería tratar de convencer a alguien para que hablara con Bella o yo debería hablar con alguien sobre lo que yo sabía? Ella me dijo que nunca se lo contara a nadie y si lo hacía, entonces ella mentiría al respecto. No tenía ni idea de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Fue un fin de semana inusualmente agradable, con sol y cielos despejados, por lo que aproveché el buen tiempo y decidí mantener mi mente ocupada en cortar el césped de mi padre, lavar mi coche y el de mi madre y limpiar mi habitación. Mientras estaba limpiando mi armario, me encontré una caja con algunas fotos antiguas de la escuela primaria y secundaria. Me senté en el suelo, cruzando las piernas, y empecé a mirarlas. Entre las fotos había fotos de mí y Jasper siendo niños pequeños, éramos amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, había fotos de mí y de Emmett, y de mí y Jessica.

Decidí que podría tirarlas a la basura, pero allí había fotos de clase, esas que recibes en la escuela primaria, las miré y me reí de lo ridículo que me veía, pero entonces mis ojos se fueron hacia Bella. Era de la escuela primaria, ella siempre se veía muy feliz y con una sonrisa muy grande, pero con el tiempo, en el quinto grado, su sonrisa se fue y ella se veía vacía, perdida. Cogí mis anuarios de la escuela secundaria de la estantería y encontré su foto, y allí estaba la misma mirada perdida y muerta en su rostro. En una foto ella tenía un yeso en su brazo. Recuerdo el primer año cuando vino a la escuela con un brazo roto y a todo el mundo le dijo que se había caído por las escaleras.

Sus ojos me persiguieron en esas fotos, así que dejé las fotos en la caja, a excepción de las que salía yo con Jessica, que iban directas a la basura. Terminé mi habitación, cogí mi iPod y me fui a correr. Por el bosque corrí tan rápido como pude, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos. Cuanto más me acordaba de la escuela media y secundaria, más me acordaba de todas las cosas de las que no me había dado cuenta. En el segundo año vino a la escuela con un ojo negro y ella dijo que había recibido una patada de un caballo en una clase de equitación. El año pasado desapareció casi un mes y cuando regresó dijo que ella había ido a ver a su abuela enferma. ¿Por qué nadie se había dado cuenta alguna vez? Dijo que su madre intentó hablar con la gente acerca de lo que le estaba pasando, incluso fue a la policía, pero nadie la creyó. Nadie hizo nada cuando deberían haberlo hecho y yo estaba haciendo lo mismo que todos ellos. No me sorprendía que Bella no confiara en la gente o no se lo dijera a nadie.

Cuando su madre dijo algo, fue asesinada. Al menos eso es lo que creo que pasó.

Ella nunca me había dado detalles de lo que realmente le sucedió a su madre, yo no estaba tan seguro, pero sabiendo lo poco que sabía de James y lo que le hacía a Bella, estaba bastante seguro de que mató a su madre de alguna manera. Yo no quería quedarme y esperar a que él hiciera lo mismo con Bella. Antes de darme cuenta, había corrido lejos y estaba en el bosque que había detrás de la casa de Bella. No había planeado ir hasta su casa, pero de alguna manera, quizá inconscientemente, había terminado ahí. Me acerqué lo más que pude para averiguar si ella o alguien estaba allí y vi a James en el patio trasero, miré hacia arriba a las ventanas y la vi sentada junto a su ventana leyendo su libro, ahogué una risa, tenía ese libro siempre. Di la vuelta y comencé mi camino de regreso, teniendo en cuenta el camino que había tomado para una referencia futura.

Esa noche después de cenar me fui a mi cuarto a leer, realmente no tenía nada mejor que hacer y quería saber porque a Bella le parecía tan interesante ese libro, ese que ella leía todos los días. Estaba metido en Orgullo y Prejuicio cuando oí un suave golpe en mi puerta.

"Adelante". Me senté en mi cama, poniendo el libro en la mesita de noche.

Emmett entró lentamente. Yo ni siquiera sabía que era domingo y que él no había estado aquí todo el día como de costumbre. Yo no le había visto ni había hablado con él desde el domingo pasado cuando me alejé de él y me fui.

"Hola", dijo nervioso.

"Hola", le contesté en voz baja.

"Te he traído algo". Extendió la mano y me entregó una bolsa de plástico. Tomé la bolsa y miré en su interior. Le sonreí tímidamente y le miré.

"¿Qué es esto?", le dije tratando de no reírme.

"Llámalo una ofrenda de paz". Él estaba sonriendo también y se acercó a sentarse en mi cama.

Metí la mano y saqué una bolsa de regaliz negro. Tenía que ser una broma, ya que para él el regaliz negro era repugnante, pero a mí me encantaba y crecí con Emmet burlándose de mí todo el tiempo, así que dejé de comerlo porque no me gustaba que se burlara de mí.

"Quería disculparme por lo del fin de semana pasado, debería haberme dado cuenta de que no estabas de buen humor y lo que dije probablemente empeoró las cosas", dejó caer la cabeza. No sabía si alguna vez lo había visto tan disgustado. Él siempre era optimista y feliz, a excepción de la época en la que fue expulsado de la universidad.

"Emmett, no te preocupes por eso. Yo solo estaba teniendo un mal día", traté de hacerle entender que no fue por él.

"A mí me parece que tuviste algo más que un mal día".

"Estoy bien, por lo menos creo que lo estaré".

"Bueno, hermano pequeño, que sepas que siempre me tendrás ahí".

"Lo sé".

"Tengo algo más para ti", dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sacó una caja cuadrada del bolsillo de su chaqueta y me la entregó. La abrí y vi el reloj de bolsillo del abuelo Cullen, ese que Emmett se quedó después de que muriera. Era de plata y tenía el emblema de los Cullen en la parte de arriba, con el nombre de mi abuela y de abuelo grabados.

"¿Por qué me das esto? Te lo dieron a ti". Le pregunté confundido.

"Tengo muchas cosas del abuelo Cullen y tú apenas le conocías cuando murió. Tenía pensado esperar y dártelo cuando te graduaras, pero luego pensé que este era un buen momento".

Pasé los dedos a través del reloj, recordando cómo solía mirarlo todo el tiempo cuando Emmett todavía vivía en casa.

"Gracias Emmett, esto significa mucho para mí". Le di una sonrisa agradecida.

"De nada, hermano pequeño".

Yo no sabía qué decir a eso, fue algo importante para él el dármelo y me sorprendió que pensara en dármelo a mí.

"Bueno, tengo que irme, tengo una cita esta noche". Se puso de pie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y caminó hacia la puerta.

"¿En serio, es alguien que conozco?", levanté una ceja.

"Tal vez", su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

"Pues diviértete", le dije.

"Creo que probablemente lo haré. Y Edward, si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, ya sabes que estoy siempre disponible".

"Lo sé, gracias".

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras y mi mente se fue de nuevo a Bella. Yo tenía la suerte de tener un fuerte apoyo familiar, pero Bella no tenía ninguno. Tenía que ayudarla, hacer algo. Y fuera lo que fuera que hiciera, yo sabía que tendría a mi familia para apoyarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayer se me olvidó comentarlo. Para las que no hayan caido, James está empeñado en decirle a todos que Bella irá a la univesidad culinaria porque si planea "deshacerse" de ella, esa es una buena coartada, la gente se pensará que ella está en la universidad y así James podrá hacer lo que quiera con ella. No se si me he explicado bien.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Last Flight Out de Plus One

**Capítulo 8**

**BPOV  
><strong>  
>Me desperté la mañana del lunes con rigidez y dolor. James me había interrogado durante todo el fin de semana acerca de Edward. Al parecer, algunas de las cosas que él dijo cuando James le detuvo, le hicieron sospechar de lo que yo le había dicho y luego vio a Edward atacar a alguien durante el partido de fútbol y mirarle a él. Esa fue otra señal de que sabía más de lo que debía. Tuve que soportar las bofetadas, los golpes contra la pared, y los golpes contra mi estómago cuando me caí al suelo, pero yo continué diciéndole que no le había dicho nada. Después de horas de preguntas y golpes, me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y me dijo que empezara a hacer la cena.<p>

Salió hacia el garaje mientras yo hacía la cena y secaba mis lágrimas para no asustar a Seth. Seth había estado teniendo pesadillas casi todas las noches desde la noche que Leah y yo fuimos golpeadas. Después de que James se fuera por la noche, como siempre hacía, me di un baño caliente empapando mi cuerpo adolorido con el calor, y luego me fui a la cama temiendo el día siguiente. El domingo fue más de los mismo, siguió interrogándome y amenazándome pero yo no dije nada, tenía que proteger a Edward, yo no sabía lo que James podría hacer con alguien que no era de la familia, y no quería saberlo. Por la tarde creo que le convencí de que Edward no sabía nada. Él se dirigió hacia fuera, ya que hacía un buen día, y cortó el césped, que es lo que la mayoría de la vecindad estaba haciendo.

Me quedé en mi habitación haciendo todo lo posible para permanecer fuera de su camino y le pedí a Seth y a Leah que hicieran lo mismo. Me senté junto a la ventana tratando de obtener la luz del sol lo más que pudiera mientras intentaba leer, mi mente vagó hacia Edward. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba afectada por cómo se quedaron las cosas la última vez que hablamos. No me había hablado en absoluto durante el resto de la semana y muy rara vez tenía contacto visual conmigo. Yo sabía que le había dicho que era la mejor y única opción, pero parte de mí deseaba que me dijera que todo estaría bien y que nos iba a rescatar. Pero la verdad era que nadie iba a venir a rescatarnos, nadie nos creería o nos prestaría la atención suficiente como para querer ayudarnos. Incluso Edward Cullen, quien lo descubrió por sí mismo, no nos quería ayudar y yo no podía culparlo considerando lo que le podría pasar si lo hiciera.

En el momento en que llegué a la escuela, estaba tan adolorida por la caminata que no estaba segura de si sería capaz de continuar el día, pero luché contra el dolor y seguí con mi día. Después de la primera clase, estaba a punto de irme a la siguiente cuando Edward vino detrás de mí diciéndome que teníamos que hablar.

"Edward, por favor, no puedo hablar contigo. Déjame en paz". Le dije con tono de prisa.

Él me agarró del brazo, tirando de mí hacia atrás y pude sentir mi cara blanca por el dolor. Hice una mueca y apreté los dientes. Tan pronto como vio mi cara, me soltó al instante.

"Lo siento, no debería haberte agarrado así", dijo con el rostro del mismo tono de blanco que el mío.

"Está bien".

"¿Qué ha hecho ahora?", me susurró.

"Nada, estoy bien", le dije.

"Edward, he estado buscándote por todas partes". Dijo Jessica acercándose por detrás de él, pasando la mano por su espalda, por encima de su hombro y por su pecho.

Edward la miró aturdido por un segundo. Me alejé sin ni siquiera darle un adiós, pensando que de todos modos no se daría cuenta.

"¿Qué quieres, Jessica?". Oí a Edward decirle mientras me alejaba.

"Te he extrañado y quiero que volvamos a estar juntos", oí decir a Jessica. Por lo que suponía, esta había sida una de las rupturas más largas rupturas que habían. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Fui a clase y comencé a trabajar en la tarea que habían mandado en la última clase, unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana. Así tendría menos tarea por la noche, más podría hacer en casa y más dormiría. Mi mente no estaba muy lejos de Edward. Una parte de mí esperaba que volviera con Jessica, así me dejaría en paz, pero otra parte de mí estaba muy herida por ese pensamiento. No entendía por qué, yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, no estábamos juntos, nunca lo estuvimos y nunca lo estaríamos. Pero eso no me impedía desearlo de esa manera.

En el almuerzo, Alice y Jasper estaban inusualmente parlanchines y me hicieron participar en la conversación, lo que fue muy agradable. La mayoría de las veces me quedaba allí sentada sin decir una palabra mientras ellos tenían sus propias conversaciones privadas. Llevaba sólo diez minutos de almuerzo cuando sentí el calor de su cuerpo sentarse junto a mí. Me di vuelta, lo miré por un breve instante y me volví, agachando mi cabeza hasta mi pecho.

"¿Te sientas de nuevo con nosotros?", Alice preguntó en un tono sarcástico.

"Aunque no lo parezca, sí". Él contestó.

"Estábamos hablando de la Navidad", explicó Jasper. "Sé que todavía faltan un par de meses, pero Alice me está dando ahora su lista, así tendré mucho tiempo para conseguir lo que quiere antes de que todo se acabe".

"No es por eso por lo que te lo estoy diciendo ahora". Alice dijo, dándole una palmada en el brazo juguetonamente. Los dos se rieron y jugaron por un segundo.

Edward extendió la mano y me ofreció la mitad de su sándwich, como lo había hecho antes. Le miré a los ojos y cogí el sándwich sin decirle nada. Yo sabía que era inútil tratar de rechazarlo.

Alice y Jasper mantuvieron la conversación y todos nos reímos con sus bromas acerca de los regalos de Navidad. Cuando Alice nos ofreció unas galletas de chocolate que había hecho, todos cogimos una. Pero por desgracia yo no estaba prestando atención y la manga se me subió un poco hasta enseñar mi brazo, dejando al descubierto los moratones que lo cubrían. Edward se acercó, tiró de la manga aún más y se echó hacia atrás con un jadeo.

"Bella, ¿qué diablos te ha pasado?", preguntó Alice con la boca abierta.

"Nada, sólo estaba moviendo algunas cosas a otro lado y me di un golpe", le expliqué. "Realmente no es gran cosa".

"Eso no se ve como si no fuera gran cosa, Bella", dijo Jasper con verdadera preocupación en su voz. Miré a Edward para algún tipo de ayuda, pero él sólo me miraba con una mirada en blanco en la cara y no parecía ni que estuviera respirando.

"Realmente no es nada". Respondí. "Tengo que irme, hablaré con vosotros más tarde".

Aguanté las lágrimas y corrí hasta el baño apoyándome contra la pared. Sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba sobre mí. Cuanta más gente conocía, más difícil era ocultarlo. No podía dejar que la gente sospechara porque entonces James se enteraría. Las lágrimas caían libremente por primera vez desde este largo fin de semana. El dolor de los golpes era insoportable. El dolor que sentí cuando Edward se alejó y no me habló en toda la semana y que ahora de repente quisiera hablar conmigo de nuevo, se apoderó de mí. Yo no podía manejar sus cambios de humor, no podía tratar con él de esta manera. Yo quería que él me ignorara y se mantuviera alejado de mí como siempre había hecho. ¿Por qué Alice y Jasper tuvieron que convencerlo de que me pidiera ir baile con él? ¿Por qué Seth y Leah insistieron en que fuera con él a cenar? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testarudo y no dejarlo ir? ¿Por qué no podía volver a estar con Jessica y dejarme en paz? Eso era lo mejor, lo que tenía que hacer. Pero no era lo que yo quería. Yo quería que él me quisiera, que se preocupara por mí y quisiera estar conmigo. Pero él nunca sería así ni me querría.

Lloré durante más de diez minutos antes de reponerme. Me acerqué al lavabo y me lavé la cara y arreglé el cabello. Respiré hondo y salí del cuarto de baño, sólo para encontrarme cara a cara con Edward. Estaba apoyado contra la pared al otro lado de la puerta del baño esperándome. Al instante sentí que las lágrimas brotaban de nuevo en mis ojos, así que me alejé de él y me dirigí hacia mi taquilla. Rápidamente comencé a girar la cerradura, pero mis ojos estaban tan borrosos por las lágrimas que no podía ver los números. Paré mis manos, dejé caer mi bolso al suelo y apoyé la cabeza en la fría puerta de la taquilla.

Sentí que una mano poco a poco rozaba mi hombro. "Bella", Edward susurró.

Me di la vuelta en una sacudida rápida y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Quería sentir la comodidad de sus brazos alrededor de mí, para que me hiciera sentir mejor y más segura una vez más. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura con fuerza y me atrajo hacia él. Una vez en sus brazos, todo lo que yo había sentido, todo el dolor, la confusión, la preocupación, el miedo, la incredulidad, todo desapareció. Yo no quería que me dejara otra vez. Tan raro como podría sonar, él trajo un efecto calmante sobre mí y me sentí segura. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él pasaba sus manos en círculos sobre mi espalda.

"Edward", vagamente escuché decir Alice. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Nada, ella estará bien". Edward respondió. "Yo me ocuparé de ella".

No me di cuenta de que el pasillo se iba llenando de gente hasta que finalmente me aparté de él. Le había empapado la camisa de lágrimas y me sentí muy culpable por ello, pero él no pareció darse cuenta. Cogió mi mochila y pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura soportando la mayor parte de mi peso, mientras nos dirigíamos al final del pasillo.

Él me guió hasta la recepción, donde la Sra. Cope estaba sentada.

"Hola Edward", dijo antes de darse cuenta de que yo estaba en el hueco del brazo de Edward. "Oh, ¿qué ha pasado?"

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la parte delantera de la mesa.

"Bella no se siente bien, señora Cope", Edward le informó. "¿Estaría bien si la llevara a casa?, por lo general va andando y no creo que sea bueno para ella que camine con este tiempo". Había empezado a llover de nuevo por la mañana.

"¿Qué pasa con las clases, Edward?", le preguntó. "Te has estado perdiendo mucho de la escuela últimamente".

"Podré recuperarlo, lo prometo", dijo.

"Podría llamar a su padre para que viniera a buscarla". Sentí a Edward apretarse sobre mí por la mención de James viniendo a buscarme.

"Señora Cope, odiaría tener que llamarle en horas de trabajo", dijo Edward con voz calmada. "Yo puedo llevarla a su casa y no habrá ninguna razón para molestar al jefe".

Ella me miró una vez más, fijándose en mi apariencia. "Muy bien, llévala a casa, pero es mejor que estés de vuelta a primera hora de la mañana. Yo no voy a seguir dándote estos permisos para salir de clase. Alguien va a pillarme".

"Lo sé, señora Cope, pero usted sabe que la aprecio cuando lo hace".

"Bueno, te agradecería que mantuvieras la boca cerrada".

Sentí a Edward reírse un poco en voz baja antes de que se volviera y me guiara hacia el estacionamiento. Una vez que estuvimos fuera me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Edward tenía la intención de llevarme a casa. ¿No entendía lo que le había dicho? James ya le había parado una vez, ¿él pensaba que no volvería a suceder? Probablemente estaría en un lado de la carretera esperando a que pasara.

"Edward, no puedo ir contigo", le dije alejándome de él. "James probablemente estará esperando a que pases con el coche".

"Relájate, Bella, hay más de una manera para llegar a mi casa y hoy llevo el coche de mi padre". Me puso en el hueco de su brazo de nuevo y me llevó al coche de su padre. Él me ayudó a sentarme y corrió hacia el lado del conductor. Una vez que estuvimos en el camino otra vez, me di cuenta de lo que había dicho: 'mi casa', refiriéndose a su casa.

"Edward, tienes que llevarme a mi casa", le grité.

"Lo haré", él me miró moviendo la cabeza. "Pero primero te voy a llevar a mi casa para que comas y hablemos de algunas cosas".

"Yo no voy a decirle nada a tu padre, si eso es lo que estabas planeando", exclamé.

"Mi padre no está en casa, sólo vamos a estar nosotros", explicó.

Suspiré de alivio, sabiendo que esto no era una estratagema para hacerme hablar.

"¿Por qué tienes el coche de tu padre?", le pregunté.

"Él ha cogido el mío para conseguir neumáticos nuevos después del trabajo, así que hoy nos los hemos cambiado".

"Ya veo". Me pregunté si él tenía esto previsto o si era una especie de truco.

Él tomó un camino más largo y terminamos en un camino de grava que conducía a la parte de atrás de su casa. Una vez que llegamos estuve impresionada por esa casa grande que estaba delante de mí. Era hermosa, con muchas ventanas con vistas a las montañas, estaba pintada de un color chocolate. Él se puso de pie en mi puerta durante unos segundos esperando a que saliera, pero yo estaba tan atraída por esa impresionante casa que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí de pie.

"Bella", me preguntó. "¿Vas a salir o quieres que te saque yo?"

"Lo siento", dije, tomando su mano para que me ayudara a salir del coche.

Entramos e inmediatamente estuve rodeada por el calor, el consuelo y el amor. Fue la cosa más extraña, a pesar de que nunca había estado aquí, me sentí cómoda. Las paredes estaban pintadas con colores cálidos y el mobiliario parecía brillante y limpio, como si fuera nuevo. Había lámparas que colgaban del techo y el suelo era de madera.

"Tu casa es hermosa", le dije.

"Gracias. Es una manía de mi madre. A ella le gusta decorar". Él me ayudó con mi abrigo y lo puso en la puerta.

"Ella es buena", le felicité.

"¿Quieres algo de beber o de comer?", me preguntó.

"Lo que tengas está bien", respondí.

"Ponte cómoda, volveré enseguida". Hizo un gesto hacia la sala antes de caminar por el pasillo.

Caminé hacia la sala de la derecha haciendo una pausa antes de entrar, no estando segura de si debía quitarme los zapatos primero o no. ¿No era eso lo que la gente rica hacía? Decidí hacerlo de todos modos, lo necesitara o no, sólo porque había llovido y estaba segura de que mis zapatos estaban probablemente sucios. Me acerqué a un estante en el que había un montón de libros y de fotos. Había fotos de la escuela de Edward y de su hermano Emmett. Yo asumí que era Emmett aunque no lo conocía aún. Mis ojos recorrieron los títulos de los libros, y luego miré a su alrededor observando un gran piano de cola, puesto cerca de las ventanas que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. Me acerqué a él y pasé la mano sobre el teclado. Siempre había querido aprender a tocar pero obviamente eso nunca sucedería.

"¿Tocas?". Yo estaba tan asustada de que él me encontrara tocando cosas en su casa que salté y dejé escapar un grito pequeño. Él contuvo una sonrisa y puso dos platos llenos de sopa de tomate sobre la mesa de café, luego se sacó dos refrescos de los bolsillos.

Se sentó en el sofá y me indicó que me sentara con él. Lo hice y cogí el plato de sopa caliente. Se sentía bien en este día frío. Comimos en silencio y una vez que acabamos él llevó los platos a la cocina. Cuando regresó, se sentó a mi lado en el sofá con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Bella", comenzó. "Sé que no quieres hablar con nadie acerca de lo que te está sucediendo y que crees que no servirá de nada y sé que no tienes esperanza de que alguien vaya a querer ayudarte, pero quiero demostrarte que no es verdad".

"Edward, no puedo decírselo a nadie, no tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz".

"No me importa de lo que sea capaz, hay gente que te puede ayudar y que puede hacer algo".

"¿Cómo quién?", le dije con incredulidad. "Mi madre trató de ayudarnos y la gente se rió en su cara".

"Yo no me estoy riendo, estoy aquí para ayudar".

Le miré, confundida por sus palabras. ¿Quería decir que pensaba decírselo a alguien? "Edward, si se lo dices a alguien, voy a mentir sobre ello y si James se entera, irá después a por ti".

"Sé que vas a mentir si hago eso, a pesar de que creo que es estúpido, estoy respetando tu deseo de no decírselo a nadie. No te puedo prometer que nunca vaya a decírselo a nadie, pero puedo prometerte que durante el tiempo que necesites alguien en quien confiar o en quien apoyarte, o lo que sea que necesites, lo tendrás. Yo estaré aquí para ti, no importa qué pase, siempre y cuando me necesites".

Sus palabras fueron las palabras más consoladoras que jamás había oído, pero yo sabía que no podía dejar que lo hiciera.

"Edward, él ya sospecha de ti, no puedo pedirte que te involucres más".

"Ya lo estoy, Bella, ¿no te das cuenta? No puedo darle la espalda a esto y pretender que no pasa nada".

"¿Qué es lo que estás planeando hacer?"

"Por un lado quiero que me hables, que me cuentes todo. Yo voy a empezar a escribir todo lo que suceda. Si tú, Seth y Leah necesitáis algo, quiero que me lo hagas saber para que pueda hacerlo y lo más importante, voy a tratar de convencerte de que pedir ayuda a alguien es lo que hay que hacer. No importa cuánto tiempo tarde".

Suspiré, sabiendo que él estaría perdiendo su tiempo.

"Tengo un plan, Edward, yo no necesito tu ayuda".

"¿Cuál es tu plan?". Descansó sobre las almohadas del brazo del sofá.

"Voy a aguantar hasta que Seth y Leah tengan la edad suficiente para seguir adelante, entonces tengo la intención de huir y esperar que no me encuentre".

"¿Ese es tu gran plan?", preguntó en un tono sarcástico.

Bajé la cabeza.

"Bella, Seth sigue siendo un niño, no puedes soportar ese tipo de dolor durante tanto tiempo".

"Lo he hecho hasta ahora", le respondí.

"Sí, pero mira el daño que él ha causado, no sólo a ti, sino también a Seth y a Leah".

"Edward, te agradecería que me dejaras decidir qué es lo mejor para mi familia".

"Bella", dijo con voz triste. "Deja que te ayude".

"No puedes", dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Sí, sí puedo". Se defendió. "O te ayudo y trato de evitar que te haga daño, o me voy a ver a mis padres y les digo lo que está pasando, sin importar las consecuencias".

"¿Qué pasa con Jessica?", le pregunté.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?", preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Bueno, ¿no se pondrá celosa si te ve a mi alrededor?". Estaba segura de que, dado que probablemente estaban de nuevo juntos, a él no le gustaría darle una razón a ella para estar enfadada con él.

"Bella, Jessica y yo rompimos. Pensaba que sabías eso".

"Pero la he oído decir hoy en el pasillo que quería que volvierais a estar juntos", exclamé, moviendo la cabeza.

"Y lo ha dicho, pero eso no significa que yo quiera", explicó. "Además, incluso si volviéramos, no cambiaría nada. Yo todavía quiero estar aquí para ti".

Algo acerca de esas palabras me pusieron agradecida y asustada al mismo tiempo. Me preocupaba por él un montón, aunque yo no tenía derecho a hacerlo, él nunca me vería como algo más que un proyecto o una responsabilidad. Pero me daba miedo, porque cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más me gustaba. Sin embargo, yo sabía que nunca ocurriría, pero estaba agradecida de tener a alguien con quien hablar y confiar por el tiempo que pudiera durar. Sabía que con el tiempo se daría por vencido o se asustaría y volvería a estar sola de nuevo. No podía acercarme demasiado, era peligroso para él y para mí.

"Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo". Se puso de pie y extendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Él me guió hacia el piano que antes estaba mirando y me hizo sentarme en el banquillo. Se sentó a mi lado y me dio una sonrisa nerviosa, puso sus dedos sobre las teclas y comenzó a tocar una canción hermosa. Yo nunca había visto algo tan increíble en mi vida. Verlo tocar era fascinante, la concentración de su rostro era evidente, tenía los labios un poco fruncidos, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados e intensos, y la frente arrugada. Me di cuenta que disfrutaba mucho tocando el piano. Cuando terminó de tocar la canción, sonrió con satisfacción.

"Eso ha sido hermoso", le felicité. "No sabía que tocabas".

"En realidad no he tocado en mucho tiempo", dijo. "Me sorprende que aún recuerde cómo se hace".

"Eres realmente bueno en esto, ¿por qué no tocas más?"

"Creo que me he distraído con el fútbol, con las chicas y con los cursos de la escuela".

"Tienes que tratar de encontrar tiempo para tocar, puedo decir por tu cara que significa mucho para ti". Él levantó la vista de las teclas y me dio una gran sonrisa, la cual le devolví.

"Tengo que llevarte a casa". Se levantó del banco y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir. Fui detrás de él. Una vez que nos volvimos a poner nuestros abrigos, salimos a la calle y pensé que iríamos de nuevo al coche, pero él pasó por delante de él.

"¿A dónde vamos?", le pregunté.

"Te voy a llevar a casa". Él respondió, llegando a mi lado.

"Oh", yo estaba confundida, pero cogí su mano y dejé que me guiara.

Él se detuvo y me miró con una mirada preocupada. "¿Estás bien para caminar?"

"Por supuesto que lo estoy, ¿por qué?", le pregunté.

"Sé que te ha hecho daño el fin de semana y que hoy te dolía. He visto los moratones".

"Estoy acostumbrada, Edward. No es realmente tan gran problema".

Suspiró profundamente. "No es algo a lo que deberías estar acostumbrada, Bella".

"Estoy bien". Traté de caminar delante de él, pero él no soltó mi mano y me llevó con él.

Lo vi tragar saliva. "Voy a alejarte de él, no sé lo que voy a hacer, ni cómo, pero lo haré", dijo con verdadera sinceridad en su voz, lo que hizo que le creyera, al menos quería creerle.

Empezamos a caminar a través del bosque cogidos de la mano. Caminamos lentamente y él me dijo que prestara atención a donde estaba y a cómo llegar a través de los bosques. Lo intenté, pero estaba tan concentrada en su mano sujetando la mía que no pensaba en nada más.

"Bella", preguntó tímidamente mientras seguíamos caminando. "¿Por qué te ha pegando este fin de semana?

"No quieras saberlo, Edward", le respondí.

"Sí, quiero saberlo", exclamó.

Miré al frente y respondí en voz baja. "Fue por ti". Se detuvo bruscamente, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Por qué te pegaría por mí?"

"Está cuestionando lo que sabes. Después de todo lo que pasó con eso de que vinieras a mi casa y de que te parara, luego lo que pasó en el partido, piensa que tú lo sabes porque yo te lo he dicho".

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Le dije que no sabías nada", le respondí. "Edward, no te voy a poner en peligro. Puedo hacerle creer que tú no sabes nada, pero tienes que dar marcha atrás antes de que la gente comience a hablar".

"¿Es por eso que no querías que te ayudara, verdad?", me preguntó. "¿Es porque estás tratando de protegerme?"

Bajé la cabeza al suelo y él dio un paso más cerca de mí poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros. "Bella, necesitas cuidar de ti misma, yo puedo manejar cualquier cosa que él trate de hacerme. Yo tengo un apoyo familiar muy bueno y tú no tienes a nadie".

"Te tengo a ti", dije. Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de darme cuenta, y una vez que estuvieron fuera, mi rostro se enrojeció por la vergüenza.

Él sonrió y me rozó la mejilla con sus dedos. "Sí, me tienes a mí, no lo olvides".

Se agachó y me agarró la mano para guiarme el resto del camino a mi casa. Yo ni siquiera sabía que era posible llegar a mi casa desde la suya por el bosque, pero él me dijo que el otro día encontró el camino hasta aquí por casualidad y quería que yo supiera el camino por si acaso lo necesitaba. Yo sabía que nunca lo usaría, pero le hice casi y presté atención a todos los puntos de referencia que mencionaba.

Una vez que llegamos a mi casa, nos despedimos y él se dirigió por el camino por el que habíamos venido. Me acerqué a la casa y al darme cuenta de que era casi la hora salir de la escuela, llamé allí pidiendo que le dijeran a Leah que recogiera a Seth y fueran directamente a casa.

Empecé con la limpieza diaria antes de que Seth y Leah llegaran a casa. Yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió y me sorprendió. Me volví hacia la puerta para ver los rostros asustados de mi hermano y de mi hermana.

"Um... hola", dije.

"Bella, ¿qué ha pasado, Leah me preguntó. "¿Por qué estás en casa ya?", entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Oh, he tenido un día realmente malo y Edward me ha traído a casa temprano".

"¿Edward? Pensaba que estabas pensando en mantenerte alejada de él. ¿Y si papá se entera?", Leah soltó una pregunta tras otra.

"Él no va a enterarse, Edward es consciente de lo que está pasando y sabe que tiene que tener cuidado, por nosotros y por él".

"¿Se lo has dicho?", Leah me preguntó, incrédula."Bella, papá te ha estado golpeando todo el fin de semana por él, ¿por qué continuas arriesgándote?"

"No sé por qué te molesta tanto esto", le dije irritada porque ella dudara. "Tú fuiste la que trató de decirme que hablara con él y viera si podía ayudarnos. Y ahora que, ¿ha cambiado tu mente y has comenzado a enfadarte por eso? ¿Qué quieres que haga, Leah?"

"Tengo miedo, Bella, después de lo que me pasó a mí y saber de primera mano lo que te pasa a ti casi a diario, no quiero darle más de una razón para que te haga eso", ella respondió.

"Leah, estoy siendo muy cuidadosa y no estoy segura de si confío en Edward por completo, pero él se lo imaginó por su cuenta y la única manera de impedir que diga algo es estar junto a él". Esa era parte de la razón, yo tenía que estar cerca de él para saber lo que estaba haciendo y pensando, pero sobre todo se trataba de una razón egoísta. Yo quería pasar tiempo con él y conocerlo mejor.

"Sólo ten cuidado. Yo no quiero que te suceda nada", ella dijo con tristeza en su voz.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. "Lo sé, Leah, tendré cuidado. Te lo prometo".

"Bella," dijo una voz pequeña de nuestro lado.

"¿Qué, Seth?", le pregunté.

"¿Tú no vas a desaparecer como hizo mamá, verdad?"

Me agaché y lo abracé con fuerza. "Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte, Seth. Siempre estaré aquí para ti". Me acordé de las palabras de Edward, cuando él me dijo que iba a estar aquí para mí igual que yo estaría aquí para Seth y Leah. Tal vez hablaba en serio acerca de querer ayudarnos. Tal vez yo podría confiar en él y depender de él. Tal vez era la respuesta a todos nuestros deseos y oraciones para ser libres.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, parece que Bella ha decidido aceptar la ayuda de Edward... veremos como sigue esto, hasta mañanaaaaa ;)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:**

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** I´ll stand by you de Pretenders / Carrie Underwood

**Aquí va un capítulo bastante largo, creo que a partir de ahora ya serán más o menos así ;)**

**Capítulo 9**

**EPOV**

Me aseguré de que Bella llegara a casa mientras yo regresaba con bastante lentitud. Bella me había dado mucho en lo que pensar. Yo aún planeaba estar ahí para ella. Le hice la promesa a ella y me la hice a mí. Yo no iba a abandonarla como muchos otros habían hecho. Tenía que ayudarla, pero me estaba volviendo paranoico con lo que James haría si se enterara de que aún estaba respirando el mismo aire que ella. Yo no quería que él me hiciera nada a mí o a mi familia y no quería que la lastimara a ella por mí. No volvería a darle una razón para que le hiciera daño una vez más. Eso era lo que le había prometido, haría todo lo que pudiera para evitar que le hiciera daño, así que mi única opción era mantenerme alejado de ella en público. En la escuela yo tenía que mantener mi distancia. Lo de hoy en el pasillo había sido probablemente muy arriesgado y no debería volver a pasar, pero odiaba verla llorar y no quería que ella se sintiera sola.

Mientras iba de camino, mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

"Hola".

"Edward, ¿qué diablos le has hecho a Bella hoy?"

"Hola Alice, es muy agradable saber de ti".

"Corta el rollo Edward", soltó. "¿Qué ha pasado? Ninguno de los dos habéis estado en la escuela por el resto del día. ¿Qué has hecho con ella?"

"Yo no he hecho nada con ella, Alice. La he llevado a su casa".

"Será mejor que no la hayas herido. Te mataré si lo has hecho".

"Yo no soy quien le hace daño", grité. Alice me estaba enfadando con sus acusaciones.

"No me digas Sherlock, pero tú podrías ser la razón de ello".

"Espera, ¿qué?". ¿Ella lo sabía? ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? O mejor aún, ¿por qué no había hecho nada? ¿No era Bella su amiga?

La oí suspirar antes de que ella empezara a hablar otra vez. "¿Es James, no es cierto?"

Yo podía decirle la verdad, pero se lo había prometido a Bella, no le diría nada a nadie. "Realmente no puedo decirte nada, Alice".

"No tienes que hacerlo", ella dijo con voz sombría. "Creo que lo he sabido siempre. La conozco toda mi vida, nuestras madres eran las mejores amigas desde pequeñas. La vi pasar de ser una niña feliz y despreocupada a una zombie, una vez que él se instaló en sus vidas. Pero yo no podía hacer nada. Yo sabía que él la controlaba, pero no sabía que también la estaba lastimando". La dejé seguir su revelación sin interrumpir. Me di cuenta de que se sentía mal por no haberse dado cuenta antes. "Tal vez por eso pensé que era una buena idea que la invitaras a ir al baile. Tú eres la persona perfecta para ella, para que confíe en ti y te pida ayuda. Tu padre es médico, tu madre es maestra, tu hermano es un oficial de policía... es la mejor combinación de personas para que la ayuden y la conozco lo suficiente bien como para saber que ella también hará cualquier cosa que le pidas.

"¿Por qué dices eso?". Bella no había hecha nada de lo que le había pedido. Ella era más terca que yo.

"Porque es de sentido común que una chica haría cualquier cosa por el chico que le gusta". ¿El chico que le gusta? ¿Le gustaba a Bella? Bueno, yo creo que ya sabía eso, pero definitivamente no era cierto eso de hacer todo lo que le pidiera.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Has hablado con tus padres ya?", me preguntó.

"No". Le respondí.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó con un tono sorprendido. "Edward, tienes que decírselo a alguien".

"Alice, no es tan simple, ella no está de acuerdo en decir la verdad y me dijo que si yo decía algo, ella mentiría. Está tratando de mantener a sus hermanos seguros, así como a mí".

"¿A ti?, ¿por qué querría mantenerte a salvo?"

"Es una larga historia, Alice, pero le prometí que por ahora no diría nada".

"Bueno, si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo".

"Alice, por favor, no puedes. Sólo les empeorarás las cosas, a ellos y a mí".

Ella comenzó a reír. "No puedo creer que después de descubrir que está siendo abusada por su padrastro aún te sientas un estúpido egocéntrico y pienses sólo en ti".

"Eso no es lo que estoy haciendo". ¿Estaba haciendo eso?

"Entonces, ¿cómo llamarías a lo que estás haciendo? Te niegas a decirle a alguien que la ayude y me dices que tampoco haga nada".

"Tú no sabes toda la historia, y confía en mí, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarla, pero va a tomar un tiempo y ahora necesito que guardes silencio al respecto".

"No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo que haga eso. Ella es mi mejor amiga, Edward. No puedo no ayudarla".

"Lo mejor que podrías hacer ahora es dejarlo ir y dejar que yo lo maneje".

"Oh sí, lo estás manejando muy bien", ella dijo con sarcasmo.

"Alice, te lo prometo, todo lo que hago es por ella. Tengo que tener en cuenta lo que le pasaría a ella y a sus hermanos si dijera algo ahora. Tú no sabes de lo que es capaz".

"¿Abusa de ellos también?"

"No lo sé, tal vez un poco. Yo sé que él le hizo algo a Leah la otra noche, pero ella no entró en detalles",

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota. "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?"

"Ahora mismo estoy tratando de conseguir que ella confíe en mí para que comparta conmigo algunos de los detalles de lo que ocurre. Con el tiempo espero que ella confíe en mí lo suficiente como para querer que la ayude. Ahora está negándose a hablar con alguien".

"¿Y si eso no funciona?", me preguntó.

"No lo sé, todavía estoy tratando de averiguar qué es lo que puedo hacer".

"Esto es una mierda, Edward".

"Lo sé, pero te prometo que si no puedo hacerlo solo, te pediré ayuda a ti. Tal vez ella te escuche más de lo que me escucha a mí. Pero tienes que darme la oportunidad de probarlo".

"Será mejor que no hagas nada que le haga daño o iré a por ti".

"Alice, yo nunca le haría daño intencionadamente, mi única prioridad es mantenerla a salvo".

"¿Realmente te gusta, no?". Pude oír la sonrisa en su voz.

No estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso. "Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarla".

"Está bien, no voy a decir nada ahora, pero si ella llega de nuevo a la escuela con moratones como hoy, voy a ir a por James yo misma".

Me eché a reír ante la idea de la pequeña Alice atacando al jefe de policía. "Gracias Alice".

Colgué el teléfono, siguiendo preocupado por lo que ella podría hacer. Pero por lo menos eso significaba que había otra persona a mi lado, a su lado.

Al día siguiente en la escuela hice todo lo posible para evitar el contacto con ella, como lo había planeado. Pude ver que eso la molestó y me hizo sentir mal. Tenía que tener un plan mejor. ¿Cómo era posible que la ayudara si la evitaba?

"Bueno", preguntó Jessica apareciendo detrás de mí en mi taquilla. "¿Has pensado más en lo que dije ayer?"

Rodé los ojos antes de darme la vuelta. "¿Qué es lo que se suponía que debería estar pensando?"

"Edward, no te hagas el tonto. Sabes que me siento mal por lo que pasó en el baile, que fue un error tonto que nunca volveré a hacer otra vez". Se inclinó hacia mí y puso sus manos sobre mi pecho. "Quiero volver contigo".

En ese momento miré hacia arriba y vi a Bella caminando, ella hizo como que no se había fijado en mí, pero yo sabía que lo había hecho. Se veía triste o herida. Yo tenía ese abrumador sentimiento de culpa sobre mí.

Agarré las manos de Jessica, las coloqué de nuevo a sus costados y vi desvanecerse su sonrisa por la sorpresa. "Como dije ayer, no me interesa".

Empecé a caminar, pero ella gritó detrás de mí. "¿Por qué, es Bella Swan, el monstruo de la escuela, mejor que yo?", me detuve y me di vuelta, mirándola.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Vamos, Edward, ella es un monstruo, su madre se suicidó y ahora está jodida y tú has estado colgado de ella desde que nos separamos. ¿Qué te ha hecho?"

"No es un monstruo, Jessica", le dije con los dientes apretados. "El hecho de que no todos tengan una vida 'perfecta' como tú no los convierte en monstruos, y no estoy colgado de ella. Me siento con Jasper, mi amigo, y su novia, quien es amiga de Bella".

"¿Y qué fue eso que pasó ayer en el pasillo?", preguntó ella con las manos en las caderas, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

"Eso realmente no es asunto tuyo, pero como sé que si no te lo digo te montarás tu propia escena y la extenderás por toda la escuela porque eso es lo que te gusta, empezar rumores falsos, te lo diré. Le dije algo que la había molestado y me sentí mal por ello, así que estaba tratando de consolarla".

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?"

"Eres una perra entrometida".

"No me llames perra, Edward".

"Entonces quédate fuera de esto".

"Sólo espero que ella no te haga ninguna mierda rara. He oído que está en eso de la brujería y adora al diablo y cosas así de locas".

Yo no podía dejar de reír por esos rumores. Jessica era la psico loca aquí, no Bella. Bella era inocente, dulce y cariñosa. Jessica era una perra de dos caras. Negué con la cabeza y me alejé sin querer participar más en la conversación.

Una vez estuve en mi asiento para la clase, me puse a pensar acerca de lo que había sucedido. Hacía una semana, si Jessica hubiera venido a mí y me hubiera dicho que quería volver conmigo, probablemente no habría pensado en ello, lo habría hecho. Pero ahora, después de conocer mejor a Bella, tenía algo más importante en lo que centrarme, algo en lo que preocuparme. Tenía que encontrar la manera de verla y asegurarme de que estaba bien, asegurarme de que ella entendía por qué la estaba evitando en la escuela. Ella tenía que entender por qué, fue su idea al principio, pero las miradas que seguía viendo en su cara durante el día eran desgarradoras. Yo quería ir con ella y decirle que lo sentía y que ella no tenía por qué estar triste. Realmente odiaba esto, nunca me había preocupado por otra persona en mi vida. Yo literalmente sufría sólo de pensar en lo que ella tenía que pasar todos los días por culpa de ese hombre y lo quería matar. Pero más que nada quería mantenerla a salvo.

Durante el resto del día evité a Bella. Me senté con el equipo de fútbol en vez de con Jasper y en parte eso fue debido a que Alice me dio una mirada de muerte una vez que entré en la cafetería.

Después de las clases fui al entrenamiento y una vez más el entrenador me gritó por no centrarme y darlo todo. Después de una práctica extenuante, me fui a casa y directamente a mi habitación. Mis padres eran muy estrictos en ese asunto del castigo, así que se empecé mi tarea de inmediato con la esperanza de que tal vez me lo rebajaran por el buen comportamiento, pero no pareció resultar, incluso después de todo el trabajo que había hecho el fin de semana, de volver a casa inmediatamente después del entrenamiento y de hacer mi tarea. Yo aún lavaba los platos después de cenar, ellos no los lavarían en dos semanas. Oh, bueno, supongo que podría haber sido peor. No me habían quitado mi coche y yo todavía tenía mi teléfono, no podía ir a ninguna parte que no fuera la escuela, el entrenamiento, o la casa.

Después de haber terminado mi tarea, me fui por las escaleras y ayudé a mi padre a meter los muebles en el garaje para los meses de invierno. No hablamos mucho, él me decía dónde iban las cosas y lo que había que mover. Después de que termináramos fuimos a cenar y yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener una conversación informal con ellos, las cosas parecían estar mejorando. No me hicieron más el tercer grado de lo que me estaba molestando y no me estaban dando la charla, así que en general, me sentía mejor. Pero mi mente no estaba muy lejos de la mirada de Bella de hoy, tenía que encontrar una manera de verla.

"¿Estaría bien si me fuera a correr esta noche?"

"¿Por dónde vas a correr?", mi padre me preguntó con un tono cínico.

"Por ninguna parte, sólo corro un poco por el bosque, luego doy la vuelta y regreso", le respondí.

"No estoy segura de si me siento cómoda con que vayas a correr por el bosque, sobre todo por la noche". Mi madre estaba siendo sobreprotectora y probablemente era la cosa que más me molestaba de ella.

"Mamá, voy a estar bien. Yo solo quiero salir a correr y luego volveré. No voy a estar fuera más de una hora".

Mis padres intercambiaron una mirada y luego mi padre suspiró y me dijo que podía ir. Les di las gracias a ambos y subí corriendo para ponerme algo de ropa y unas zapatillas. Sabía exactamente a dónde iba, tenía que asegurarme de que ella estaba bien. Yo sabía que probablemente no sería capaz de hablar con ella, pero pensaba que si al menos pudiera verla en su habitación, a través de su ventana, entonces podría saber si se encontraba bien.

Corrí tan rápido como pude a través del bosque y llegué a su casa en cuestión de minutos. Me quedé tan lejos como pude para no ser visto. Miré por la ventana pero su luz estaba apagada, me pregunté si tal vez ya se había ido a la cama. Esperé unos minutos más y justo cuando estaba a punto de irme a casa, escuché la puerta del garaje abrirse, me quedé helado. ¿Me había visto? ¿James sabía que yo estaba aquí? Me escondí lo mejor que pude y vi que James salió del garaje y se dirigió hacia la carretera. Segundos después vi la luz de la habitación de Bella encenderse. Tenía que estar seguro de que ella estaba bien, ella había estado, obviamente, en la planta baja con él antes de que se fuera. ¿Qué había estado haciendo él? ¿La habría lastimado otra vez? Corrí por la parte de atrás de su casa y salté la valla, luego subí al árbol que estaba cerca de su habitación. Una vez que estuve en la ventana, toqué el vidrio, ella saltó y se le cayeron los libros que tenía en la mano. Se dio la vuelta y yo le hice un gesto rápido y le di una sonrisa antes de que ella se acercara y abriera la ventana.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", ella casi gritó.

"¿Estás… estás bien? He visto a James marcharse, ¿te ha herido?"

"No, Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?", ella volvió a preguntar. "¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

"He subido por el árbol hasta tu ventana. ¿Así que no te ha hecho daño esta noche, no?"

"No, no lo ha hecho".

Suspiré de alivio. "Bien".

"Edward, tienes que irte antes de que..."

"Bella, ¿puedes ayudarme...?, oh". Leah entró y dejó de hablar una vez que me vio. Sus ojos eran enormes, y fueron de Bella hacia mí.

"¿Con qué necesitas ayuda, Leah?", pregunté con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Um, Seth necesita ayuda con su tarea de matemáticas, pero yo estoy tratando de estudiar para un examen", ella respondió.

"Muéstrame el camino y le ayudaré". Leah señaló el final del pasillo, a la habitación de Seth, así que me dirigí hacia ahí sabiendo que Leah le preguntaría a Bella todo tipo de preguntas. Era probable que las preguntas no se pudieran responder teniendo en cuenta que no habíamos tenido más que unos pocos segundos para hablar antes de que ella entrara.

Llamé a la puerta de Seth y entonces entré, me recibió con los mismos ojos saltones, asustado como Leah y Bella. Miré alrededor de la habitación y me entristecí por la falta de decoración. Sólo había una cama, un armario y una caja pequeña con unos cuantos juguetes. No había posters, ni figuras de acción, ni camiones Tonka, esta no era una habitación típica de niños pequeños.

"Hola Seth, yo soy Edward, ¿te acuerdas de mí, del otro día?", le pregunté en voz baja.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

"Soy un amigo de Bella, y he oído que necesitas ayuda con tu tarea".

Él asintió con la cabeza otra vez. Me senté a los pies de su cama lentamente, para no asustarle.

"¿Por qué no me dices en lo que necesitas ayuda?"

Él acercó su papel hacia mí y me enseñó qué era con lo que él se estaba peleando. Era una simple multiplicación de dos dígitos por lo que le ayudé con los problemas y en pocos minutos lo tuvo todo hecho. Le escuché leerme el libro que le habían asignado y luego terminó.

"Voy a ir a hablar con Bella ahora", le dije.

"De acuerdo". Seth se bajó de la cama y empezó a jugar con algunos de los juguetes sucios cuando me fui. Miré por el pasillo y vi a Leah de pie en su puerta, mirándome. Le sonreí, pero ella cerró la puerta.

Regresé a la habitación de Bella y me quedé en la puerta. Ella estaba llorando, pero una vez que me vio se secó las lágrimas y se sentó.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada, es sólo Leah. Ella no está feliz de que te lo haya contado".

Me acerqué y me senté en una silla que estaba junto a la ventana. Su habitación no era muy diferente a las paredes blancas de Seth, tenía una cama doble, un armario, un pequeño estante que estaba repleto de libros, y esta silla en la que estaba sentado ahora.

"¿Por qué ella no es feliz?", le pregunté.

"Ella piensa que si te acercas demasiado vas a empeorar las cosas", dijo. "Tiene miedo de lo que James puede hacer si se entera".

"Bueno, supongo que entonces también tendré que ganarme su confianza", le dije.

"Eso puede ser más difícil de lo que piensas", Bella dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Tú confías en mí, ¿verdad?"

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero no lo hizo.

"Bella, ¿entiendes por qué no he hablado contigo hoy, no?"

"Oh... sí, lo entiendo. Sé por qué".

"No es que no quiera, pero tenemos que tener cuidado ¿no?"

"Sí, no quiero que la gente comience a hablar".

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre nosotros, así que cogí el libro de historia de su cama y comencé a ojearlo para tener algo en mis manos.

"Yo tengo esta clase, ¿a qué hora la tienes tú?", le pregunté.

"Um, a primera".

"Yo tengo español a primera hora".

"Español lo tengo yo a tercera hora", ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Dejé el libro y respiré hondo. "¿Dónde se ha ido James?"

"No lo sé, se va casi todas las noches después de cenar y no regresa hasta muy tarde".

"Por lo tanto, ¿podría venir todas las noches?". Me puse nervioso por la forma en la que había sonado. "Quiero decir, si tú quieres, puedo ayudar a Seth e incluso a Leah, si ella quiere. Entonces tal vez tú y yo podríamos hacer los deberes juntos".

"Si tú quieres, supongo que estaría bien. Pero tenemos que llegar a algún tipo de señal o algo así. Yo no quiero que te descubran".

"Tal vez puedas poner algún tipo de señal en la ventana. Como un pedazo de papel o algo así".

"¿Serías capaz de verlo?"

"Sí, creo que sí". Arranqué un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno y lo puse en la ventana. "Si está todo bien como para que venga, pon en el papel en la ventana, si no déjalo en el estante".

"De acuerdo".

"Así que, ¿hay algo que necesitéis?"

"No, estamos bien. Gracias por ayudar a Seth. Te lo agradezco".

"Sí, no hay ningún problema en absoluto. Él sabe que no debe decir nada ¿no?". Yo estaba preocupado por Seth, siendo tan joven podría dejar escapar que yo había estado aquí.

"Él no dirá nada, realmente no habla mucho con James. Él habla conmigo, con Leah o con su maestra cuando ella le pregunta, pero eso es todo".

"Está bien. Bueno, probablemente debería irme, estoy castigado en este momento y me sorprende que me dejaran salir para ir a correr, pero yo les he dicho que no tardaría mucho rato".

"Está bien, ¿te veré mañana, entonces?". Tenía una mirada esperanzadora en su rostro.

Sonreí. "Sí, estaré de vuelta mañana. Recuerda la señal".

Ella sacudió la cabeza y luego abrí la ventana y volví a trepar el árbol.

Al día siguiente hice lo mismo que el día anterior. No hablé con ella ni me senté con ella en el almuerzo, pero esta vez Bella no tenía la mirada triste en su rostro cuando la veía por los pasillos. Traté de salir de la casa para otra carrera, pero mis padres pensaban que hacía demasiado frío para una carrera. Así que esperé hasta que se fueron a la cama alrededor de las 9:30 pm y me escapé. El papel estaba en la ventana, así que subí y me sorprendí al encontrar ya la ventana abierta. Sin embargo, ella no estaba ahí. Me senté en la silla y decidí esperar a que volviera, sólo en caso de que algo anduviera mal. Después de unos minutos ella llegó y se sorprendió por verme allí.

"Hola", dijo tímidamente.

"Hola".

"No pensé que vendrías esta noche".

"Oh, bueno, la cosa del castigo se ha puesto en mi camino. He tenido que esperar hasta que mis padres se han ido a la cama para poder salir a hurtadillas".

"Ya veo." Se acercó a su cama y se sentó, cruzando las piernas delante de ella.

"Puedo irme si ya es demasiado tarde". Cogí mi mochila y comencé a ponerme de pie.

"No, no tienes que irte", dijo soltando las palabras rápidamente.

"Muy bien", le dije. "¿Estás bien?". Me senté de nuevo y dejé caer mi mochila al suelo.

"Estoy cansada", dijo frotándose los ojos. "Seth ha estado teniendo muchas pesadillas últimamente, así que a veces es difícil que se duerma".

Pensé que tal vez debería irme de todos modos. Si ella estaba cansada no había ninguna razón para que me quedara.

"Tengo que terminar mi tarea, ni siquiera he empezado". Alargó la mano y cogió su mochila del suelo.

"Bueno, yo he traído mi tarea también, podemos trabajar juntos". Busqué en mi mochila y saqué mis libros para colocarlos a los pies de la cama.

Hicimos juntos los deberes y realmente me sorprendió lo rápido que lo hicimos. Después de que hubiéramos terminado, me senté a los pies de su cama mientras ella se acostaba sobre la almohada, y hablamos.

"Así que, ¿ha ocurrido algo hoy? ¿James no ha hecho nada, verdad?", le pregunté.

"No, los últimos días es como si nos estuviera evitando".

"¿Es eso algo bueno?"

"Por lo general sí", contestó ella.

Quería preguntarle mucho sobre el pasado, lo que pasó con su madre, cuando empezó a golpearlos, pero necesitaba que ella confiara en mí primero.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?", me preguntó.

"Sí, por supuesto", le dije.

"El otro día, cuando me llevaste a casa, cuando estábamos en la oficina con la Sra. Cope, ella dijo algo acerca de que mantuvieras la boca cerrada. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?"

Dejé escapar una pequeña risa y agaché la cabeza. "¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y arrugó la frente.

"Bueno, hace un par de semanas me quedé después de la práctica para trabajar en mi lanzamiento. Todos los demás se habían ido y pensé que estaba yo sólo, después de que empezara a oscurecer y de que no pudiera ver la pelota, me fui a los vestuarios para cambiarme, pero me sorprendió ver el despacho del entrenador con luz, por lo que me acerqué y le vi a él y a la Sra. Cope... en su escritorio". Me miró con las cejas levantadas.

"Oh...". Sus ojos eran grandes y su boca se abrió cuando descubrió exactamente qué era lo que le estaba diciendo.

"Sí", dije con una sonrisa en mi cara. "Cogí mis cosas y salí de allí lo más rápido que pude. Yo quería limpiar mis cuencas de los ojos después de eso. Me sorprendió haber llegado bien a casa".

"Entonces, ¿qué hiciste?", preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

"Yo no dije nada acerca de eso por un tiempo, traté de empujarlo fuera de mi memoria, pero luego necesitaba que salieras de clase, entonces me fui hasta ella y ella se asustó, comenzó a pedirme que no dijera nada a nadie, así que le dije que no lo haría si ella me hacía un par de favores".

"¿Así que de eso se trataba?"

Los dos estábamos riéndonos ahora y me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que la oía reír. Fue impresionante cuando se echó a reír. Yo quería hacerla reír todo el tiempo.

"Wow, no puedo creerlo, el entrenador Kraft y la Sra. Cope". Ella dijo moviendo la cabeza por la idea. "Sólo alégrate de que no tuvieras que verlo todo".

"Créeme, estoy muy contento de eso".

Después de que la risa se calmara nos sentamos allí durante unos minutos en silencio.

"Háblame de tu familia", me preguntó. Ella empezó a bostezar y a abrir y cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

"No hay mucho que decir que probablemente no sepas ya".

"Dime algún recuerdo que tengas de cuando eras un niño".

"Um", pensé por un momento. "Bueno, está esa vez que fuimos a Colorado a esquiar. Creo que tendría la edad de Seth, Emmett tenía quince años, lo recuerdo porque se acababa de sacar su permiso y siempre quería conducir, pero papá no se lo permitía por la nieve. Papá trabajó mucho cuando éramos más jóvenes y esas fueron nuestras primeras vacaciones en familia fuera del estado. Yo nunca había estado esquiando, pero como he dicho antes, yo siempre estaba tratando de vivir igual que Emmett. Fui a la colina más alta, siguiéndole a él, y al principio estaba bien, pero luego perdí el equilibrio y me caí todo el camino hasta bajo del todo. Lloré todo el camino hasta la sala de urgencias y me dijeron que me había roto el brazo. Yo estaba mal porque eso significaba que no podría esquiar más. Al día siguiente, en lugar de salir a esquiar sin mí, toda mi familia se quedó en la habitación del hotel conmigo, alquilamos películas, comimos palomitas de maíz y bebimos chocolate caliente. Creo que fueron mis vacaciones familiares favoritas, aunque las hubiera echado a perder". La miré después de haber contando la historia y ella estaba profundamente dormida. Ahogué una carcajada y me levanté de la cama con cuidado de no moverla demasiado o despertarla. La arropé, apagué las luces y salí por la ventana antes de que su padre llegara a casa.

En el momento en que llegué a casa ya era pasada la medianoche y yo estaba agotado. Me subí por el árbol que había cerca de mi habitación, tiró la mochila al suelo y me metí en la cama.

Todas las noches de esa semana me fui a su casa. A veces tenía la oportunidad de salir pronto para ver a Seth, me caía muy bien. Una vez que empezó a estar a gusto conmigo, siempre estaba feliz de verme, y aunque yo sabía que él sabía cómo hacer algunas de sus tareas, esperaba a que le ayudara. Leah todavía me evitaba, pero creo que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a estar cerca de mí. Bella y yo siempre hacíamos los deberes juntos después de que Seth se fuera a la cama, y luego nos sentábamos a hablar hasta que se quedaba dormida o era hora de que me fuera. La mayoría de las veces hablábamos de la escuela, y ella me pedía que le contara historias de mi infancia. Yo le pregunté por su madre una vez pero ella no quiso hablar de ello, así que no le pregunté más. Lo mejor fue que James no le había hecho daño en toda la semana y encima la evitaba.

"Bueno, siempre te cuento recuerdos de mi familia, es hora de que me digas uno de los tuyos". Le pregunté una noche mientras nos sentábamos en su cama para hablar, como lo hacíamos cada noche.

"No tengo muchos recuerdos felices con la familia", ella dijo con una mirada triste.

"No tienen por qué ser felices, sólo dime algo acerca de tu infancia".

"Um, recuerdo el tiempo antes de que mi madre conociera a James, que ella tuvo esa loca idea de ir a la playa en pleno invierno. Hacía mucho frío, pero sólo estaríamos ella y yo. Así que nos pusimos los abrigos y los guantes. Recuerdo que me hizo llevar tres pares de calcetines. Luego fuimos a La Push, bajamos a la playa e hicimos un castillo de arena, en la arena helada", ella se rió. "Fue el castillo de arena más lamentable que había visto nunca, pero nos divertimos mucho".

"Eso suena como un buen recuerdo para ti", le dije.

"Sí, supongo que lo es. Pero al mismo tiempo me entristece, porque Leah y Seth nunca han visto el mar. Ellos probablemente nunca lo harán". Ella se puso seria y me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

Me arrastré por la cama y me senté junto a ella, poniendo mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros para consolarla.

"Bella, te lo prometo, me aseguraré de que Seth y Leah lleguen a ver el mar algún día".

Ella forzó una sonrisa antes de poner su cabeza en mi hombro. Nos sentamos juntos, sin decir nada, simplemente apoyándonos el uno en el otro y disfrutando de la comodidad del otro. Durante todo este tiempo había estado pensando que la estaba ayudando, pero me estaba dando cuenta de que ella me estaba ayudando de igual manera. Ella era la primera persona de la que no tenía que preocuparme de enseñarle una imagen de mí o pretender ser alguien que no era. Me gustaba sentirme libre de ser yo por una vez.

"¿Todavía quieres saber lo que le pasó a mi madre?", susurró inclinándose más hacia mí.

"Sólo si me lo quieres decir", le contesté.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que ella empezó a hablar con la gente y estaba tratando de que nos ayudaran?". Asentí con la cabeza. "Bueno, James se enteró, le dio una paliza y le gritó. Así que un día empaquetó nuestras cosas y nos fuimos. Fuimos a la estación de autobuses y nos dio los billetes para que fuéramos tan lejos como pudiéramos con el dinero que ella había ahorrado en los últimos años. Sin embargo, sólo cuatro días después de huir, él nos encontró, nos llevó de vuelta a casa y encerró a mi madre en el sótano como te dije. Él la golpeó muy fuerte durante varios días, a veces nos hizo verlo. Él quería que nosotros supiéramos lo que sucedería si abríamos la boca y le decíamos a la gente algo sobre nuestra vida en casa o si tratábamos de huir de él. Nos hizo creer que ella había hecho algo horrible, que no tenía derecho a huir. Ella no comió ni bebió nada durante días, y una semana después de torturarla, se la llevó una noche. Ella lloró y le suplicó durante todo el tiempo hasta llegar al garaje, que no hiciera nada", yo podía oír el temblor en su voz al contarme la historia. Incluso mi propia respiración era cada vez errática. Yo no quería oír esa historia, pero al mismo tiempo quería. "Él llegó a casa tarde esa noche, sin ella. Al día siguiente nos enteramos de que se había encontrado su cuerpo en la parte inferior de los acantilados. Había sido maltratada y golpeada, y estaba muerta". Mi corazón se hundió por ella, no me podía imaginar lo que debió haber sido para ella. "Recuerdo que estaba en su funeral sujetando a Seth y a Leah cerca de mí con la sensación de que había muerto con ella. Cuando llegamos a casa esa noche, fue la primera vez que James me pegó. Yo estaba muy asustada, no sabía lo que debía hacer. Todo en lo que pensaba era en qué pasaría con Seth y Leah si yo muriera también".

"¿Así que tu padre mató a tu madre?", le pregunté. Yo ya sabía la respuesta, pero tuve que preguntar.

"No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero creo que él lo hizo".

Yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos al pensar en lo que pasó. La atraje hacia mí envolviendo mi otro brazo alrededor de ella. "Bella, no puedo dejar que te haga daño. Tengo que sacarte de aquí. Déjame que te ayuda, por favor, sé que mi familia va a creerte".

"¿Y si no lo hacen, Edward?", preguntó ella, alejándose de mí. "No puedo correr el mismo riesgo que mi madre. Si nadie me cree y él se entera de que he estado hablando, va a hacerme lo mismo que le hizo a mi madre y a la madre de Leah".

"¿La madre de Leah, qué hizo con ella?". ¿La había matado también? Yo no había pensado en preguntarle qué le pasó a ella.

"Su nombre era Victoria, era su esposa en Phoenix, y él dijo que murió en un accidente de coche cuando Leah era una niña".

"¿Pero tú no te crees eso?"

"No después de saber lo que le hizo a mi madre".

"Bella, sé que tienes miedo pero puedo ayudarte, no voy a dejar que te haga daño. Yo te creo y te ayudaré a que otros te crean también".

"No estoy lista, tal vez algún día, pero todavía no". Tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y pude ver el terror que tenía. Le sequé las lágrimas con mis pulgares y asentí con la cabeza haciéndole saber que la entendía y ella se recostó sobre mi pecho y lloró un poco más. Yo la sostuve en mis brazos y traté de contener mis lágrimas, yo no quería que la dañaran más, quería verla feliz, escuchar su risa de nuevo.

"Probablemente querrás huir ahora que lo sabes", me dijo.

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Bella. Ya te lo dije. Estaré aquí hasta que me digas que me vaya".

"¿No tienes miedo?"

"Por supuesto que tengo miedo, estoy preocupado por ti y por lo que pueda suceder, pero tengo más miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir si no hago nada para ayudarte".

Ella se sentó y volvió la cabeza lejos de mí. "Se está haciendo tarde, probablemente deberías irte".

"Está bien", le dije sorprendido por su tono de voz. Me levanté de la cama y metí mis libros en mi mochila. Ella me estaba alejando, podía verlo, pero no sabía por qué. "¿Quieres que vuelva?", le pregunté cuando llegué a la ventana.

"No lo sé, supongo que si el papel está en la ventana lo sabrás".

"Bella, ¿por qué haces esto?"

"No puedo estar demasiado cerca de ti. No quiero que te pase nada por mí".

"No me está pasando nada, yo no le tengo miedo y tú también tienes que dejar de tenerle miedo. Tienes a gente de tu lado".

"Sólo vete, Edward, por favor".

"Está bien, te veré mañana", salí por la repisa hasta el árbol. Miré hacia atrás antes de dirigirme hacia abajo y la vi acurrucada en su cama, llorando. Yo quería volver y consolarla, quedarme con ella toda la noche si tuviera que hacerlo, pero ella me había dicho que me fuera. Me fui a casa y escribí todo lo que ella me había dicho. Sabía que si tomaba notas sobre todo lo que ella me revelaba, sería útil si tenía que decirle a alguien lo que estaba pasando. Me costó mucho dormir con las imágenes de su llanto llenando mi mente. Creo que en algún momento, incluso me desperté por una pesadilla de ella cayendo por un precipicio, como su madre.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, se veía cansada y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. Estaba seguro de que yo me veía igual de mal. Nadie más podría haberse fijado en ella, pero yo lo hice y supe por qué. Tenía que hablar con ella, así que le entregué una nota cuando caminé cerca de ella en el pasillo para que se reuniera conmigo en la habitación de arriba del gimnasio. Yo no estaba seguro de si vendría, pero fui allí en el almuerzo y esperé. Después de unos minutos de espera escuché la puerta abrirse lentamente. Di un salto y corrí a su encuentro.

"Has venido", le dije.

"¿Por qué no iba a venir?". Entró y se sentó.

"Ayer por la noche parecías enfadada conmigo".

"No estoy enfadada contigo, estoy enfadada conmigo misma".

"¿Por qué estás enfadada contigo misma?", le pregunté confundido.

"Yo debería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar, para obtener ayuda".

"Bella, sé que estás asustada, pero yo estaré aquí, siempre". Extendí la mano y le tomé la suya.

"¿Y qué sucederá cuando vayas a la universidad? ¿Planeas hacerlo el próximo año, verdad?"

"Bueno, sí, pero..."

"Pero nada, estarás aquí por un tiempo y serás mi amigo, ayudarás a Seth con su tarea, y tal vez hasta consigas que Leah confíe en ti, pero una vez que te vayas vamos a estar solos otra vez".

"Bella, escúchame", la miré profundamente a los ojos. "Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Si tengo que hacerlo, voy a cogeros a los tres y os voy a llevar conmigo a la universidad, os esconderé en mi dormitorio". Esto la hizo reír y ella me alejó juguetonamente.

"Tú eres el único amigo que tengo, que me entiende y me conoce. Supongo que eso me asusta un poco", dijo.

Estiré el brazo y la abracé con fuerza. "Sé que te asusta, pero no tienes que tener miedo de mí o de mi amistad. Y puede que te sorprenda todo lo que Alice sabe, ella te conoce tan bien como yo".

Ella me miró con curiosidad. "¿Se lo has dicho a Alice?", me preguntó.

"No, por supuesto que no, no he tenido que hacerlo, ella ya lo sabía".

"¿Alice lo sabe?". Me di cuenta de que ella estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico por la reacción que estaba teniendo.

"Bella", dije frotándole los brazos para calmarla. "Está bien, Alice no va a decir nada. Me prometió que no lo haría, aunque está preocupada por ti".

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Yo le dije que estaba teniendo cuidado y que tenía que guardar silencio por ahora".

"¿Y ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso?". Estaba empezando a relajarse y la vi tomar un par de respiraciones profundas.

"Sí, lo estuvo. No va a decir nada, al menos no hasta que ella me lo diga a mí primero, y si ella viene a mí, voy a convencerla de que tú no estás lista y que te dé tiempo".

Ella sacudió la cabeza aceptando la explicación.

"Todo va a estar bien, Bella, te hice una promesa de estar contigo en todo y tengo la intención de cumplirla, no importa lo difícil que puede ser, voy a estar ahí para ti".

"Gracias", ella se ofreció.

"No hay nada que tengas que agradecerme", le di una leve sonrisa y le apreté el hombro ligeramente.

Metí la mano en mi mochila, saqué el almuerzo que había preparado y le di la mitad de mi sándwich. Ella se rió al principio, pero lo cogió y nos lo comimos en silencio hasta que fue hora de ir a clase.

Seguí colándome en su habitación todas las noches, pero paré de hacerle preguntas sobre su pasado. Obviamente eso la alteraba y era la última cosa que quería hacer. Comencé a llevar juegos de mesa conmigo, cuando era capaz de llegar allí pronto. Seth e incluso Leah podían jugar con nosotros. Todos parecían muy felices, sonrientes y emocionados. Por primera vez creí que estaban dejando de lado el temor y disfrutando de sí mismos. Una noche llevé mi guitarra y toqué para ellos. Seth estaba asombrado con mi guitarra, le prometí que le iba a enseñar a tocarla. Yo realmente no era tan bueno en eso, pero a ellos les gustaba y querían que yo tocara una canción tras otra.

En la noche del viernes ganamos el último partido de la temporada, lo que puso a mi entrenador y a mi familia felices, además de que sabía que había ojeadores en el público, por lo que intenté hacerlo bien. Yo tenía esperanzas de ir a una universidad con un buen programa de fútbol. No me importaba a cual siempre y cuando jugara al fútbol. Mis padres decidieron ir a cenar a Port Angeles después del partido y ahora que mi castigo había terminado les dije que iba a ir a una fiesta. Me hicieron prometer que no iba a beber, y si en realidad fuera a una fiesta, probablemente bebería, pero yo estaba planeando ir a ver a Bella, ahí sabía que no bebería.

Llegué a su casa muy tarde y yo sabía que Seth y Leah probablemente estarían durmiendo, así que no llevé nada conmigo. Nada de juegos o tareas escolares, sólo a mí. De todos modos esta iba a ser una visita corta, tenía que verla antes de irme a la cama. Miré si el papel estaba fuera de la ventana y ahí estaba, así que se subí hasta la ventana que siempre estaba abierta, esperándome.

Cuando finalmente estuve en la habitación y miré, pude ver que ella estaba mal. Estaba acurrucada en posición fetal sobre la cama.

Cuando ella me vio entrar, vi las lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella no se movió ni trató de ocultar sus lágrimas. Yo cerré la distancia entre nosotros, acostándome junto a ella en la cama, envolviéndola en mis brazos.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Bella?", le pregunté.

"Nos hemos metido en problemas esta noche", dijo. "Las notas han llegado a casa hoy y James esperaba que todos tuviéramos unas notas perfectas. Leah tenía una C en matemáticas y yo tenía una B en biología. Pensaba que estaba haciéndolo mejor que eso, pensaba que tendría una A. A Leah nunca le ha ido bien en matemáticas y yo he pasado mucho tiempo ayudándola, pero cuando se trata de hacer el examen, se congela y se olvida de cómo hacer las cosas".

"¿Qué pasa con Seth?", le pregunté.

"Sus notas están bien, siempre nos aseguramos de que él haga todo y que lo entienda todo".

"Entonces, ¿qué ha hecho?". Yo no estaba seguro de querer conocer los detalles, pero lo necesitaba.

"Él sobre todo nos ha gritado, me ha golpeado un par de veces, ha tratado de golpear a Leah, pero yo me he puesto delante de él y me ha empujado a través de la habitación. Me he golpeado contra la pared y me he caído".

"Bella...", le aparté el pelo de la cara y vi la tristeza en sus ojos. Sentí su dolor y estaba seguro de que yo tenía la misma expresión de tristeza en mi cara.

"Lo sé, Edward, quieres que busque ayuda, pero no puedo. No en este momento". Ella enterró su cabeza en mi pecho y yo le aparté el pelo con los dedos, haciendo lo mejor para su comodidad.

"A partir de mañana te voy a ayudar con la biología y voy a ayudar a Leah con las matemáticas", le susurré.

"Ya estás haciendo mucho. No te puedo pedir que hagas más".

"No me tienes que pedir nada, lo voy a hacer, eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Y realmente no me sentiré como si no estuviera haciendo nada".

"Edward, estás aquí cada noche, pasas tiempo con nosotros, juegas con nosotros, enseñas a Seth a tocar la guitarra, todo eso significa mucho para nosotros. No puedo ni siquiera comenzar a darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho".

"No hay ninguna razón para darme las gracias, yo quiero estar aquí", le respondí. Era la verdad, me gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos, con ella. No podía pasar un día sin verla o tocarla. Ansiaba su olor. Cuando estaba lejos de ella, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que me gustaría ir a verla. Desde que venía todas las noches, esta fue la primera vez que James le había hecho daño físicamente y yo que quería darle caza y torturar a ese hijo de puta. Yo lo odiaba, lo quería muerto, quería que Bella fuera libre, que se sintiera segura por una vez en su vida.

Nos sentamos en su cama por un tiempo tan sólo manteniéndonos el uno contra el otro, hasta que oímos llorar a Seth. Bella saltó y corrió hasta él, yo la seguí y observé desde la puerta. Se sentó con él balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, callándole y cantándole. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que ella era una figura materna para él y para Leah. La necesitaban para sobrevivir y creo que finalmente comprendí su temor de alejarse de ellos si las cosas salían mal. Me di la vuelta para regresar a la habitación de Bella y vi a Leah de pie en su puerta.

"¿Está bien Seth?", me preguntó.

"Sí, creo que sí, Bella está allí ahora". Le respondí.

"Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"Claro, Leah". Caminé por el pasillo hasta su habitación, siguiéndola. Ella se volvió hacia mí con los brazos sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué estás haciendo con mi hermana?", preguntó con ira en sus ojos. Nuestra relación era compleja, algunos días estábamos bien y nos llevamos muy bien, pero otros días me miraba como si yo fuera el enemigo. Sabía que todo era por el temor y la preocupación por su familia, pero a veces era difícil de descifrar sus estados de ánimo.

"No sé lo que quieres decir".

"Le gustas, mucho, y me temo que vas a hacerle daño. Nunca ha estado tan cerca de alguien y reconozco que me gusta tenerte alrededor tanto como a ella. Me gusta ver a mi hermano y a hermana con una sonrisa por una vez, pero yo no quiero que líes esto".

"Leah, yo no voy a liar nada, sé cuáles son los riesgos y voy con cuidado".

"Pero, ¿qué pasa con Bella?, ¿estás teniendo cuidado con sus sentimientos? Veo cómo te mira, e incluso si no te pilla mi padre, si sólo te vas y la dejas, vas a romper su corazón. No puedo quedarme quita y verla también con ese tipo de dolor. Sería peor que verla ser golpeada por papá".

Yo no sabía cómo responder a eso. ¿Qué era lo que quería que hiciera? Yo no podía alejarme de Bella, nunca. Ella era una parte de mí, y yo quería ser parte de su vida para siempre. ¿Bella me gustaba más que como una amiga? Creo que eso era lo que Leah estaba tratando de decirme acerca de Bella. ¿Yo me sentía de la misma manera?

"Leah, te lo prometo, yo nunca haría nada para lastimarla. No voy a ir a ninguna parte".

"¿Se lo has dicho a ella?"

"Ella sabe que yo nunca le haría daño y que no me voy a marchar".

"Creo que necesitas mostrarle más cómo te sientes. Yo sé que ella sabe que nunca le harás daño o te irás, o lo que estás diciendo ahora. Pero, ¿alguna vez le mostrarás cuánto te gusta?"

"Puedo ver tu punto, Leah, pero todavía estoy ganándome su confianza".

"Créeme Edward, ella confía en ti por completo".

"Gracias por la información, Leah. Lo voy a tener en cuenta". Le sonreí y caminé por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Bella.

"Pensé que tal vez te habrías marchado", dijo mientras yo caminaba de vuelta a su habitación.

"Leah quería hablar conmigo".

"¿De qué quería hablar?", preguntó con ojos interrogantes.

Le di una gran sonrisa. "Nada que no supiera ya. ¿Cómo está Seth?".

"Él está bien", dijo. "Siempre tiene pesadillas después de que nos metamos en problemas".

"¿Y qué haces para calmarlo?", le pregunté sentándome en la cama junto a ella.

"Le canto una canción que mi madre solía cantarnos cuando ella aún estaba viva".

"¿Puedes cantarla para mí?", le pregunté con una voz suave.

"No", respondió ella, su cara se puso roja brillante.

"¿Por qué?", le pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Porque no puedo, sería vergonzoso".

"¿Por qué sería vergonzoso, Bella?, sólo soy yo".

"Edward, no te voy a cantar una canción de cuna", dijo levantando una ceja.

"¿Por favor?". Yo le di mi mejor cara de tristeza, los ojos caídos, el labio inferior sobresaliendo de la boca y frunciendo el ceño. "Yo también tengo pesadillas a veces".

"¿Vas a parar? No voy a cantar". Ella me apartó, perdí el equilibrio en la cama y caí al suelo de espaldas.

"¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho". Ella me tendió una mano para ayudarme, mirándome aterrorizada por lo que había pasado, pero yo me quedé allí riéndome.

"Maldita sea, Bella, creo que tendría que ponerte en el equipo de fútbol, empujas más duro que algunos de los chicos del equipo", le dije en tono burlón.

"No lo hago, deja de hacer el tonto". Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho tratando de contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir en su cara.

"Ah, ¿estoy haciendo el tonto, Bella?". Yo me burlé, echándome hacia atrás hasta la cama. "Sólo hay una cosa que hacer al respecto", me acerqué y empecé a hacerle cosquillas. Ella dio un salto y dejó escapar una risita suave. Yo me volví a subir en la cama y comencé a hacerle las cosquillas en el otro lado con mi otra mano y ella empezó a reír sin control y a moverse mucho.

"Edward, para, vamos a despertar a Seth otra vez", dijo a través de chillidos y risitas. Ella cayó hacia atrás y se deslizó hasta la cama, donde yo estaba a punto de caer sobre ella. Mi corazón comenzó a golpear por la posición en la que estábamos. Rápidamente me detuve y caí a mi lado sin dejar de sonreír. Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarme y tuvimos un largo momento mirándonos a los ojos fijamente. Quería besarla, pero no sabía si ella estaba preparada para eso, yo sólo tenía previsto ayudarla, no colgarme por ella.

"Probablemente debería volver a casa, se está haciendo tarde", dije incorporándome.

"Está bien, ¿te veré mañana, entonces?", me preguntó.

"Estaré aquí". Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora y caminé hacia la ventana. Ella me siguió como de costumbre para cerrar la ventana detrás de mí. Una vez allí, me di la vuelta para decirle adiós y tiré de ella para darle un abrazo, el cual ella me devolvió, entonces la besé en la frente a la ligera.

"Buenas noches, Bella", le dije sonriendo.

La vi tomar una respiración profunda antes de decir buenas noches también. Miré hacia atrás una vez más, dándole otra sonrisa, y luego descendí por el árbol.

* * *

><p><strong>Ainss, no se a vosotras pero a mí esta última escena me ha encantado ^^<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:**

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** More than that de Backstreet Boys

**Este capítulo tiene un poco de todo, alguna escena bastante dura y luego otra muy bonita, ya vereis por qué lo digo ;)**

**Capítulo 10**

**BPOV**

Él me había dado un beso. ¿Realmente me había besado? Todavía podía sentir el aumento de la electricidad y el calor de sus labios cuando me tocó la piel. Estaba segura de que iba a dejar de respirar cuando me besó la frente, pero respiré hondo y reuní las fuerzas que me quedaban para decirle adiós.

Estas últimas semanas habían sido maravillosas, no podía negar la cercanía que tenía con Edward, y no podía entender por qué me sentía tan segura alrededor de él, incluso Seth y Leah se sentían así. Él se había convertido en un elemento constante en nuestras vidas en un corto periodo de tiempo y yo no quería dejar eso atrás.

Sabía en lo más profundo que la única razón por la que él estaba aquí era porque sentía una responsabilidad de ayudarnos o protegernos. Pero ahora sentía que tal vez él no estaba aquí sólo para ayudarnos, tal vez él también estaba aquí por mí. Sabía que era tonto e inútil imaginar que podría ser posible, pero yo quería que lo fuera.

Me caí en mi cama al minuto de que él se fuera y empezara a caminar de regreso por el bosque. Me quedé allí un buen rato pensando en lo que eso significaba. ¿Eso había significado algo? Tal vez él sólo estaba siendo agradable, o tal vez no significaba nada. Al poco tiempo, por fin me dormí, yo me había convencido de que un beso en la frente no era más que un simple gesto amistoso. Eso era todo lo que Edward veía en mí, a una amiga, y yo estaba bien con eso. Me gustaba tenerlo como amigo.

Durante el resto de la semana, cuando vino, pasó mucho tiempo con Seth, enseñándole a tocar la guitarra o leyéndole, y cuando Seth estaba listo para irse a la cama, él no se quedaba mucho tiempo después de eso. Las cosas cambiaron y él empezó a estar distante. Quería preguntarle qué le pasaba, si yo había hecho algo malo, pero me daba miedo lo que pudiera pasar, así que no le dije nada.

El lunes por la mañana, cuando yo estaba ocupada preparando el desayuno, oí gritar a James desde las escaleras para que yo fuera para arriba. Sentí la repentina oleada de miedo viajar por todo mi cuerpo. Mi boca se secó y mi corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente. Subí las escaleras despacio, sabiendo que fuera lo que fuera, no iba a ser bueno. Una vez que llegué a la cima de las escaleras y di un paso hacia la puerta del baño, pude ver la ira inundando su rostro.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?". Interrogó, agarrando mi brazo con fuerza y arrastrándome hacia el cuarto de baño pequeño. Miré a mí alrededor y traté de averiguar qué era exactamente lo que tenía que ver. Me agarró del pelo, tirando de mí hacia abajo hasta poner mis rodillas delante de la bañera. En el camino hacia el suelo, me golpeé la nariz con el lado de la bañera y sentí que la sangre goteaba por mi labio.

"¿Ves todo el pelo que has dejado en la bañera?", preguntó, todavía tirando de mi pelo. "¿Ves cómo está tapando el desagüe? No quiero darme una ducha con todo ese pelo enmarañado por todos los lados. Eso es asqueroso, Bella, debo cortar esa maraña de pelo de tu cabeza ahora mismo".

"Por favor, yo lo limpiaré, lo voy a arreglar", le supliqué. Yo sabía que era sólo pelo, pero me gustaba mi pelo. Sabía que tenía mucho y era largo y grueso, y probablemente, tal como dijo, una maraña, pero me ayudaba a protegerme y no quería que me lo cortara.

"Sí, lo harás, quiero este cuarto de baño impecable, así como el resto de la casa, en el momento en que llegue a casa esta noche".

"Te lo prometo". Soltó mi pelo con un último tirón, me agarró del brazo, tiró de mí hasta que me puse de pie y me empujó contra la pared. El estante de la toalla se presionó directamente contra el centro de mi espalda y para empeorar las cosas, él me apretó aún más fuerte, por lo que sentí aún más el dolor.

"Dado que eres una imbécil y torpe y estás sangrado por la nariz, me imagino que no irás a escuela hoy tampoco. Debes tener un montón de tiempo para limpiar todo", afirmó. Él me soltó y se fue por las escaleras para desayunar.

Tomé una respiración profunda, cogí una toalla para presionarla en la nariz que me sangraba y lo seguí hasta la cocina. Encontré la tostado un poco quemada y los huevos revueltos estaban ardiendo en la sartén. Corrí a la cocina para tratar de reparar lo que quedaba de desayuno, pero fue inútil.

"Bueno, ya que ni siquiera puedes cocinar bien el desayuno de hoy, creo que es una buena idea que te quedes en casa". Se burló estando de pie detrás de mí mirando sobre mi hombro. "Buscaré algo en mi camino al trabajo, pero tú y los niños podéis comer eso". Él cogió su caja del almuerzo del mostrador y salió de la casa.

Se me escapó un suspiro después de que se fuera y caí al suelo. Leah y Seth vinieron corriendo a buscarme y traté de empujar a un lado lo que había sucedido, dejando que ellos pensaran que yo estaba bien.

"¿Debo llamar a Edward?", Leah me preguntó.

"No, sabes que papá mira los registros telefónicos, eso aparecería y te preguntaría a quien pertenece ese número", le expliqué. "Realmente estoy bien. Sólo comeos el desayuno y luego id a la escuela. Yo me quedo en casa hoy".

**EPOV  
><strong>  
>Después de besar a Bella en la frente sentí una descarga eléctrica a través de mí. Nunca me había sentido así antes y eso me asustaba. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando entre Bella y yo? No éramos novios, ni teníamos ningún tipo de relación, apenas éramos amigos, pero no pude evitar la tentación de querer besarla en la frente. Yo quería hacerle mucho más que darle un simple beso, pero al mismo tiempo eso me hacía sentirme mal, incluso al pensar en Bella. Durante semanas ella había sido la única persona que había llenado todos mis pensamientos, cada uno de mis sueños, todo lo que había hecho había sido por ella. Pensé que era porque quería protegerla, pero ahora creía que me estaba enamorando de ella. Nunca había estado enamorado de nadie y realmente no sabía si eso era lo que sentía por Bella, pero sabía que había algún tipo de relación existente. El único problema era que Bella no querría eso, ni tampoco necesitaba tener una relación con alguien ahora mismo. Lo que necesitaba era alejarse de James para que ella pudiera tener una relación normal con alguien, ya fuera conmigo o con alguien más. Pero la idea de Bella con alguien más me revolvió el estómago y me provocó una súbita oleada de celos, no podía explicarlo.<p>

Sabía que me estaba acercando demasiado y si no tenía cuidado acabaría perjudicándola. Las palabras de Leah no paraban de sonar en mi cabeza y sabía que ella tenía razón. Yo le gustaba a Bella, eso era obvio, pero primero ella tenía que estar segura y eso ella no lo entendía. Yo no quería darle ninguna falsa esperanza de que pudiéramos tener algo, porque si ella no fuera libre, nunca podría tener nada conmigo. Sería inútil intentarlo. Así que cuando fui a su casa el sábado y el domingo por la noche traté de pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Seth. No es que yo no quisiera pasar tiempo con Bella, en realidad era todo lo contrario, quería pasar todo mi tiempo con ella, pero tenía que tener mucho cuidado hasta que eso tan rápido que estaba pasando entre nosotros, se fuera. Yo no quería meter la pata como Leah me había advertido.

El lunes por la mañana fui a la escuela en un pésimo estado de ánimo, sentí como si fuera a ser un día muy malo desde el momento en que me levanté de la cama. Yo no sabía por qué, simplemente lo sentí. Yo no quería hablar con nadie, pero por supuesto, Alice tenía que ser una entrometida y quería saber lo último de mi intento de ayudar a Bella.

"Las cosas van bien, Alice", le respondí a su pregunta.

"Bueno, ¿ha accedido a hablar con alguien? ¿Has hablado con tus padres?"

"Todavía no, Alice", le contesté.

"Edward, yo no voy a quedarme quieta y esperar por mucho más tiempo, mientras que tú pierdes el tiempo y Bella es abusada".

"Ella no está siendo abusada en este momento, la veo todos los días y no está pasando nada, ella me lo dice". Le mentí, pero tenía mis razones, el fin de semana me dijo que se había metido en problemas a causa de sus notas, pero si Alice lo supiera, no iba a esperar más. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo con ella y no iba a dejar que Alice liara todo.

"¿Por qué no te creo?"

"¿Por qué crees que mentiría sobre esto?", le respondí.

"Creo que estás intentando estar con Bella y tal vez incluso con su hermano y su hermana, y estás siendo egoísta y quieres mantenerlos a ellos, especialmente a Bella, contigo. Una vez que la gente descubra la verdad, las cosas serán diferentes y tú tendrás miedo de perderla", me acusó.

"Alice, estás loca", le dije.

"¿Lo estoy?". Ella levantó la ceja y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su boca.

Fruncí las cejas por su mirada interrogativa y abrí la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera, Jasper se acercó por detrás envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y mordisqueando su oreja. Ella se rió y se dio la vuelta en sus brazos para darle un beso apasionado, las manos de él se metieron por debajo de la camisa de ella, por la parte baja de su espalda. Rodé los ojos y me volví hacia mi taquilla para recoger mis libros.

"Bueno, ¿de qué estabais hablando?", preguntó Jasper, liberándose finalmente del beso. "Parecíais un poco tensos".

Me di la vuelta para encarar a mi mejor amigo y le di una sonrisa. "Nada", le contesté.

"Estábamos hablando de la chica de la que Edward está enamorado". Alice respondió con una sonriente burla.

"¿De verdad?", preguntó Jasper con una mirada de asombro en su rostro. "¿Era por eso por lo que habías estado tan distante con los chicos?"

"Edward ha estado distante con todos, excepto con ella".

"Entonces, ¿quién es la chica con suerte?, y por favor no me digas que es Jessica", preguntó Jasper casi riéndose mientras lo decía.

Finalmente decidí responder a sus burlas. "Alice, tienes que aprender a mantener tu mierda de boca cerrada. Te advertí lo que podría suceder y ahora estás parloteando sobre ello como si fuera una gran broma. Gracias por eso, pensé que podía confiar en ti".

"Hey, Edward, cálmate. Tú puedes ser mi amigo, pero no tienes derecho a hablarle a Alice así". Jasper se quejó, poniéndose delante de Alice como un escudo.

"No", murmuró Alice. "Tiene razón, yo no debería haber dicho nada. Lo siento, Edward".

Jasper nos miró a los dos con ojos inquisitivos. "Muy bien, ¿qué diablos está pasando entre vosotros dos? ¿Edward, has estado actuando de manera extraña durante semanas y ahora Alice también? ¿Qué pasa?"

Resoplé, sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí a mi primera clase. En un momento Jasper estuvo a mi lado, todavía dándome una mirada interrogativa, pero lo ignoré. Mi mente estaba preocupada por lo que Alice había dicho. ¿Estaba realmente haciendo eso de lo que Alice me había acusado? ¿Yo no había dicho nada aún porque ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar, no porque estuviera tratando de mantenerla para mí solo, verdad? A lo largo de la primera clase pensé en todo lo que había sucedido en el último mes y cuestioné todo lo que había hecho. Yo no quería ser el que la hiciera quedarse aquí, yo quería que ella fuera libre de él, pero por primera vez pensé en lo que eso implicaría. Si ella fuera capaz de alejarse de él, podría significar que tendría que marcharse, ya fuera a casas de familiares, a casas de acogida o a lo que fuera, ella se iría. Mi corazón me dolía por ese pensamiento y no quería que se fuera, pero no podía dejar que eso que yo quería conseguir fuera lo mejor para ella. Tenía que decirme a mí mismo que sus necesidades eran lo primero.

Yo estaba tan envuelto en mis propios pensamientos que ni siquiera escuché el timbre hasta que Jasper me dio una palmada en el hombro. Me puse de pie y lo seguí.

"Hey", comenzó Jasper. "Sea lo que sea que esté pasando con vosotros, espero que te funcione. Nunca te he visto así y no estoy seguro de si me gusta, sobre todo cuando atacas verbalmente a mi novia".

"Lo siento, Jazz. Hoy no estoy en mi mejor estado de ánimo".

"No has estado en tu mejor estado de ánimo durante semanas", él me contestó.

Le di una sonrisa de disculpa y él me dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Así que, respóndeme a una cosa, ¿por qué Alice sabe acerca de esa misteriosa chica y todavía no le has dicho nada al respecto a tu mejor amigo?", preguntó Jasper. "¿Y de todos modos, cuál es el secreto? ¿Viene a esta escuela? ¿Es alguien que conozco? ¿Estás saliendo con una mujer mayor? ¿Ella no tiene hijos, verdad? Por favor, dime que no está casada".

"Jazz, simplemente déjalo", le dije, levantando mis manos para detenerlo. "No es un gran misterio, no estoy dispuesto a que se entere toda la escuela y ni siquiera sé qué es lo que está pasando. Todavía estoy tratando de saberlo yo mismo".

"Bueno, ¿cómo lo sabía Alice?", me preguntó.

"Ella sólo lo descubrió, ya sabes que suele hacer ese tipo de cosas. Ella es muy perspicaz".

"Sí, por eso odia a Jessica. No sabes cuántas veces he tenido que escuchar una y otra vez sobre lo equivocada que era para ti. Durante un tiempo me empecé a preguntar si ella tenía algo contigo y cuando le pregunté acerca de lo que le pasaba, se enfadó conmigo por sugerirle tal cosa".

"Bueno, me alegro de eso", dije con una sonrisa. Él se echó a reír por lo ridículo que sonaba.

"Tengo que ir a clase, pero pasaremos el rato en algún momento". Jasper sugirió, alejándose. Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí por el pasillo hasta mi próxima clase.

"Edward", oí gritar a Alice en el pasillo. Tuve la tentación de ignorarla y seguir caminando, pero ella me llamó y me tiró del brazo.

Rodé mis ojos. "¿Qué quieres ahora, Alice?".

"Edward", comenzó casi sin aliento. Se veía inquieta, asustada, preocupada. Mi corazón empezó a correr y mi mente se fue directa a Bella. "Ella no está hoy en la escuela, fui a la oficina y me dijeron que su padre había llamado diciendo que estaba enferma. Estoy preocupada".

Ella no estaba enferma, estaba bien la noche anterior. Ella nunca faltaba a la escuela. Sólo había una cosa en la que podría pensar, que algo andaba mal. Tenía que llegar a ella tan rápido como pudiera. Corrí por el pasillo empujando a mi paso a la multitud, hasta que llegué a las puertas que llevaban fuera. Corrí a mi coche y arranqué, acelerando por la calle. Yo quería ir directamente allí, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, así que me fui a casa, llamando primero a Emmett mientras conducía.

"Hola", respondió Emmett al segundo tono.

"Emmett", dije sin aliento. "¿Está James en el trabajo hoy?"

"Está en su oficina. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas hablar con él?", Emmett me preguntó.

"¡No!", grité. "Solo tenía curiosidad". Traté de equilibrar mi respiración para no levantar sospechas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Edward, es algo malo, dime qué está pasando".

"Nada, estoy bien", le dije tranquilizándolo.

"¿Por qué quieres saber si James está en el trabajo? ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Bella?"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Edward, no necesitas hacer el tonto conmigo, sé que tienes algo con la hija del jefe y sé que se lo estás ocultando. Entiendo también por qué, estoy seguro de que es muy protector con ella y después de que te detuviera el otro día por exceso de velocidad, no creo que fuera la mejor primera impresión que podrías haberle dado. Eso, definitivamente, no va a hacerte ganar todos los puntos".

"¿Tú no les has mencionado nada a él, verdad?", le pregunté, temeroso de cual fuera su respuesta.

"Por supuesto que no, ¿qué clase de hermano crees que soy?"

"Bien", dejé salir una respiración que no me había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo. "Por favor, no digas nada", le supliqué.

"No lo haré, pero creo que podría ser una buena idea para ti que hablaras con él. Él no es tan malo, hombre". Oh, si él supiera, me dije a mí mismo.

"Sí, quizá con el tiempo lo haga", le respondí.

"Así que, ¿qué pasa con la investigación de las horas de trabajo de James, y por qué no estás en la escuela?", preguntó Emmett.

"Estoy en la escuela", mentí. "Estamos en el descanso entre clases en estos momentos. Bella no ha venido hoy a la escuela y yo estaba preocupado por ella".

"Estoy seguro de que está bien, es probable que sólo tenga la gripe o algo así".

"Probablemente tengas razón. Me tengo que ir", le dije rápidamente antes de colgar.

Llegué a mi casa cuando colgué a Emmett y estacioné mi coche en el garaje. Corrí por el bosque tan rápido como pude, cayéndome un par de veces y consiguiendo que mi camisa se enganchara en una rama, arañándome un poco en el hombro. Llegué a su casa en cuestión de minutos y me fui directo a la puerta, tocando el timbre obsesivamente.

Finalmente ella la abrió lentamente, una vez que me vio allí de pie, sin aliento y con los ojos desorbitados, me metió en la casa cogiéndome de la parte delantera de la camisa. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie me veía, antes de cerrar la puerta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó, todavía sorprendida por mi presencia.

Una vez que la vi empecé a calmarme un poco. Todavía estaba sin aliento por la carrera, pero la ansiedad y los temores habían descendido.

"No estabas en la escuela", le dije, mirándola por primera vez en busca de signos de abuso.

Ella bajó la cabeza y alcancé a ver un hematoma en la parte superior de su nariz. Corrí a su lado y alcé su cara para examinarla yo mismo. "¿Qué te ha hecho?", susurré, la ansiedad creció de nuevo en mi pecho.

"Nada, ha sido mi culpa". Ella respondió tratando de alejarse de mí.

"Bella, no me mientas".

"No es nada, Edward, tenía sangre en la nariz, eso es todo".

"¿Por qué te ha sangrado la nariz?", la presioné.

Ella se apartó de mí y empezó a llorar.

"Por favor, Bella, habla conmigo". Me acerqué a sus manos, tratando de acercarla a mí. "¿Qué te ha hecho?"

"Ha sido mi culpa, yo sabía que el desagüe estaba atascado, estaba planeando limpiarlo".

"¿Él te provocó una hemorragia nasal por un desagüe atascado?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"No, yo me caí y me golpeé la nariz en el lado de la bañera cuando él me empujó hacia abajo para que mirara el desagüe".

"Bella", jadeé.

"No es nada, en realidad, ha sido mi culpa. Debería haber puesto mis manos para cogerme".

"No, Bella, no te atrevas a culparte a ti misma por nada. Tú no eres responsable de lo que él te hace", le grité. "No voy a dejar que te haga esto".

"Edward, por favor, no". Ella me rogó.

Empecé a dar vueltas y a tirarme del pelo. "Tengo que sacarte de aquí, ahora mismo".

Ella comenzó a mover su cabeza y a suplicarme con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

"Bella, no puedo seguir con esto", le confesé. "No puedo quedarme quieto y ver cómo te hace daño".

"Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras", gritó.

Me detuve en seco para mirarla, sorprendido por lo que estaba diciendo.

"Nadie te ha pedido que estés aquí o que hagas alguna cosa. He estado diciéndotelo desde hace semanas, que lo dejaras ir y me dejaras en paz, pero no lo has hecho", ella gimió.

El dolor y la rabia que sentí cuando me dijo eso fueron insoportables. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo soy el único que ha tratado de ayudarte".

"Nunca he pedido ayuda, Edward. Nunca he querido que estés aquí", ella lloró.

El cuchillo en mi corazón seguía clavándose cada vez más profundamente, con cada palabra que decía.

"Si nunca hubieras sido tan pesado con el estúpido baile, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. No quiero hacer esto. Yo nunca quise esto. Yo no te necesito". Las lágrimas corrían por su cara y yo estaba luchando para mantener las mías. Quería ir con ella, limpiarle las lágrimas y mantenerla en mis brazos, decirle que todo estaría bien, que lo superaríamos y que yo estaría aquí, no importara qué pasara. Pero estaba congelado en mi lugar. Todo lo que podía hacer era contemplarla con una mirada en blanco en la cara.

Finalmente alejé las lágrimas de mis ojos y me acerqué a ella, pero ella me empujó. "Sólo vete, Edward", ella dijo entre sollozos.

Me aparté y me dirigí lentamente hacia la puerta, escuchando todavía los sonidos ensordecedores de su llanto. Cogí el pomo de la puerta pero me detuve, volviéndome para mirarla una vez más. Se veía tan indefensa, tan asustada, que en el fondo yo sabía que ella no quería que me fuera, me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella. Era ahora o nunca, me dije a mí mismo.

"¿Tienes idea de por qué vengo aquí todas las noches?", le pregunté caminando unos pasos hacia ella. Ella tomó una aguda respiración, deteniendo su llanto brevemente, al levantar la vista hacia mí. "¿Sabes por qué te quiero ayudar, por qué tengo que ayudarte?"

"No lo sé, ¿porque es tu naturaleza, porque tiene ese síndrome de hermano menor que quiere estar a la altura de su hermano mayor, porque quiere ser el héroe?", ella se encogió de hombros, mirándome confundida. "Dime, ¿por qué querrías ayudar a alguien como yo?". Brotó y me mostró un pequeño signo de confianza por primera vez desde que había llegado a conocerla realmente.

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad y reprimí una risa por el humor en todo esto. Volví a mirar a su rostro surcado de lágrimas, mirando profundamente a sus hermosos ojos oscuros. "No, es porque te amo".

Pude escuchar cómo recobró el aliento cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca. Me miró con una expresión de sorpresa, sacudiendo la cabeza. Poco a poco me acerqué a ella sin interrumpir nuestro contacto visual. Me detuve delante de ella, poniendo las manos a cada lado de su cara, frotando suavemente las lágrimas de sus mejillas con los pulgares. "Te amo, Bella. Por favor, no me rechaces", respiré suavemente. Me acerqué suavemente a su rostro y sus labios se reunieron con los míos. El beso fue suave y apacible. Pude sentir sus dudas y su nerviosismo, así que me alejé para permitirle adaptarse a lo que había sucedido. Puse mí frente en la suya y sequé las lágrimas nuevas que se estaban formando en sus mejillas.

Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos, volviendo a conectar de una manera que nunca habíamos conectado y de la que no éramos plenamente conscientes. Le había dicho que la amaba, yo ni siquiera sabía qué era el amor, y mucho menos sabía si la amaba o no. ¿Cómo podría amarla? No estábamos en ese tipo de relación y yo no tenía ninguna intención de ir tan lejos. Quería ayudarla no enamorarme. Pero cuando lo dije, me sentí bien, salió de forma natural. Yo no tuve que pensar o cuestionar mis sentimientos por ella, estaban allí. No tenía ni idea de si ella sentía lo mismo o lo sentiría alguna vez, pero no trató de alejarme esta vez y la comprensión de todo lo que acababa de pasar hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar. Se veía completamente agotada, así que me incliné colocando las manos detrás de sus rodillas y de sus hombros para sostenerla en mis brazos, y la llevé arriba a su cuarto. La puse en su cama y ella me tiró hacia abajo con ella.

"Quédate conmigo". Me rogó sin aliento.

"Siempre, Bella", le prometí, tumbándome en la cama a su lado y acercándola a mí. Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de mi cintura. Nos quedamos allí en completo silencio durante el resto del día mientras yo pasaba los dedos por su pelo y dejaba pequeños besos en la parte superior de su cabeza, mostrándole todo mi amor, sin palabras. En algún momento se quedó dormida, yo podía escuchar su respiración pesada, rítmica y suaves susurros mientras ella dormía. Pasé todo el día tratando de averiguar lo que había sucedido. Todavía no entendía por qué yo había dicho eso, tal vez era sólo para que ella confiara en mí, y tal vez pensé que era la única manera de conseguir que me escuchara. Lo único que realmente podía entender era que ella me importaba mucho y me sentía atraído por ella, eso era obvio, era hermosa, ¿pero qué era realmente el amor?

Empecé a pensar en maneras de convencerla para que se marchara, para que se alejara de él. Yo tenía algunas ideas y si pudiera conseguir que ella estuviera de acuerdo con alguna de ellas, sabía que la llevaría lejos de mí para siempre y que me perjudicaría más que a nada, pero yo estaba dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio si eso significaba que ella estaba a salvo. Yo necesitaba que ella estuviera a salvo.

A las tres oí movimiento en las escaleras, temí que pudiera ser James, hasta que oí la voz de Leah y Seth subiendo las escaleras. Llegaron a la habitación de Bella y llamaron suavemente antes de entrar.

"Edward", Leah me preguntó con ojos preocupados.

"Está bien, Leah, ella está bien", le susurré, haciéndole saber que no tenía por qué tener miedo. "¿Podéis ir bajando las escaleras?", le pregunté. "Estaré en un minuto". Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y abandonaron la habitación.

Después de unos segundos asegurándome de que no la había despertado, salí de debajo de ella. Ella murmuró mi nombre y alargó la mano y yo me incliné y la besé en la mejilla. "Ahora vuelvo, no voy a ir muy lejos". Se acurrucó sobre la almohada, y se volvió a dormir.

Me dirigí escaleras abajo para ver a Seth y a Leah, quienes ya habían empezado a limpiar la casa. Pensé que eso era una rutina para ellos, ya que parecían saber exactamente lo que tenían que hacer.

"Leah, ¿sabes lo que le ha pasado a Bella esta mañana?", le pregunté.

Ella dejó de fregar el suelo y me miró. "Ella no te lo ha dicho".

"Me ha contado un poco, pero no mucho".

"Papá se enfadó porque el desagüe de la bañera estaba atascado por su pelo", explicó. "Él le dijo que lo arreglara y que quería toda la casa impecable cuando él llegara a casa esta noche". Genial, yo la había distraído y ahora la casa no estaba cerca de estar limpia, lo que iba a causar que él la golpeara de nuevo, si yo no hacía algo al respecto.

"¿A qué hora llega a casa?", le pregunté.

"Un poco después de las seis", respondió Leah.

"Está bien, voy a necesitar tu ayuda. ¿Crees que podrías manejar el preparar la cena?", le pregunté.

"Puedo hacer eso", ella respondió con una chispa de emoción en sus ojos.

"Iré arriba y trataré de arreglar el desagüe. Seth, ¿quieres ayudarme?". Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras él asentía con la cabeza vigorosamente. Nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras y me encontré con que Bella ya había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo. Saqué la mugre que obstruía el desagüe y luego limpié el tubo y la bañera. Seth limpió el espejo y el lavabo y luego los dos fregamos el suelo. Fuimos abajo y nos sumergimos en el olor a carne a la cacerola en la cocina. Yo les ayudé con el resto de la limpieza de la casa y me impresioné por lo bien que lo habíamos hecho Seth, Leah y yo.

Cuando terminamos - realmente habíamos acabado pronto al haber trabajado juntos - volví a la habitación de Bella para ver cómo estaba. Me arrodillé al lado de su cama para oír cómo respiraba durante unos momentos, ella estaba acostada sobre su estómago con unos pantalones azules y una camiseta negra sin mangas, me agaché, aparté un par de mechones de pelo de su cara y noté que le apareció una ligera sonrisa en los labios, no pude evitar sonreír yo también. Me di cuenta de un pequeño caminito de pecas en su hombro e instintivamente levanté un dedo y tracé la línea. Mi mano rozó su brazo y su mano. Cogí su mano y besé suavemente cada uno de sus dedos. Su camiseta estaba un poco hacia arriba, exponiendo un pedazo pequeño de piel y me di cuenta de la sombra de un moratón. Estiré la mano y yo sabía que era probable que eso estuviera mal, pero le levanté un poco la parte trasera de su camiseta y vi el moratón completo. Ocupaba casi todo el ancho de su espalda. Me estremecí y apreté los dientes al verlo, parecía doloroso, quería hacer que se fuera. Lo rocé suavemente con un dedo pero Bella saltó un poco y su respiración se cortó. Tenía miedo de que se hubiera despertado, pero sus ojos aún estaban cerrados y su respiración había vuelto a su sonido rítmico normal. Bajé la camiseta y le di un beso más en la frente antes de levantarme y salir de la habitación.

Cerca de las cinco me senté a la mesa con Seth y Leah para ayudarles con sus tareas. Después de un rato oí a Bella correr por las escaleras en estado de pánico. Me levanté de la mesa para ir a ver lo que estaba mal y cuando la encontré estaba de pie en la parte inferior de las escaleras, mirando a su alrededor confundida por lo que estaba viendo.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?", le pregunté, caminando hacia ella.

Ella me miró confundida. "¿Has hecho tú esto?", me preguntó.

"¿Hacer qué, limpiar la casa?", le pregunté y ella asintió. "Todos lo hemos hecho, hemos hecho todo lo que él ha pedido. El desagüe está desatascado, el baño está limpio, la colada doblada y guardada, los platos limpios, el suelo fregado y seco, e incluso Leah ha hecho la cena, todo está hecho". Suspiró, una sonrisa leve apareció en su cara y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. "Bella, ¿qué pasa?".

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto, no entiendo por qué te has quedado", ella lloró.

Le sonreí y tiré de ella hacia mí. "¿Sabes por qué me he quedado?"

"Yo no me merezco esto, no te merezco".

"Bella, te mereces mucho más y tengo la intención de que así sea".

Ella me miró y sonrió. Me incliné y la besé en la frente acercándola más a mí.

"Probablemente debería irme antes de que tu padre llegue a casa".

"Oh, está bien", dijo alejándose de mí, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Parecía asustada y preocupada.

"Bella, no pasa nada, todo está hecho, no te hará daño, y si me necesitas no estoy muy lejos, así que llámame y estaré aquí". Ella asintió con la cabeza, respirando profundamente. Pensaba que estaba preocupada por cuando viniera James, pero estaba empezando a preguntarme si su miedo estaba más relacionado conmigo.

Nos dirigimos hasta la puerta y una vez allí me di la vuelta hacia ella, vi la misma mirada de preocupación en su rostro, ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos.

"Probablemente no seré capaz de venir esta noche", empecé. "Cuando salí de la escuela hoy no pensé exactamente en una excusa, así que estoy seguro de que mis padres saben que me he escapado hoy, así que probablemente van a castigarme de nuevo y tendré que escuchar una larga charla sobre mi futuro", rodé los ojos.

"Está bien, está bien", dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho hoy".

"No hay de qué. Sabes que lo que sea que necesites, yo estaré aquí". Me apoyé en su oído para susurrarle. "Y no tienes que hacer nada para lo que no estés preparada". La besé en la mejilla y miré su rubor, le di una leve sonrisa y luego me marché por la puerta principal.

Cuando llegué a casa, como yo sospechaba, mis padres estaban de pie en la puerta esperando a que llegara. Ellos habían estado llamando a mi teléfono toda la tarde y estaba seguro de que estaban entrando en pánico al ver mi coche aparcado en casa pero no verme a mí. Les envié un mensaje en torno a las cuatro haciéndoles saber que estaba bien y que se lo explicaría más tarde, con la esperanza de que yo fuera capaz de llegar a algún tipo de mentira para decirles sobre dónde había estado, pero yo todavía no había llegado a una explicación.

Entré en casa y me senté en el sofá esperando la charla. Los dos me miraban atónitos sin decir una palabra. Así que decidí comenzar.

"Sé lo que vais a decir", comencé. "Que faltar a la escuela no se ve bien en mi expediente y que si deseo entrar en una buena universidad tengo que demostrar que quiero estar allí".

"Edward, no sé qué hacer contigo". Mi padre habló por fin. "Siempre has sido un buen chico, nunca hemos tenido ningún problema contigo, y ahora, de repente, te estás convirtiendo en un delincuente juvenil".

"Un delincuente juvenil", yo me reí y le miré con una ceja levantada. "Papá, por favor, yo no he hecho nada malo. Me salté las clases por un día, no es el fin del mundo".

"También fuiste pillado después de haber bebido, pegaste a un chico en el campo de fútbol, y no estoy seguro de si te has dado cuenta de todo lo que he tenido que hacer para que no te expulsaran del equipo. Has estado en un estado de ánimo horrible durante semanas, sacándonos de quicio a mí y a tu madre, incluso a Emmett. Y no creas que no se que a veces te vas a escondidas por la noche".

Sacudí la cabeza y mis ojos se abrieron, él sabía que yo estaba saliendo a hurtadillas, eso no era bueno.

"Sólo queremos saber lo que está pasando". Mi madre me preguntó con una voz mucho más tranquila que la de mi padre.

Suspiré y me pasé las manos por encima de mi cara y de mi pelo. Yo estaba tratando de ganar tiempo con la esperanza de que en mi cabeza surgiera algo que les pudiera decir, pero no había nada. "Es difícil de explicar", le respondí.

"Te sugiero que empieces a explicarlo a menos que quieras estar castigado", mi padre me amenazó. Creo que más bien me tendría que castigar antes que explicarle nada, yo no podía explicárselo sin decirles todo, y aunque odiaba no decírselo, le había hecho a ella la promesa de que no diría nada hasta que estuviera lista. "En serio Edward, nunca hemos tenido ningún problema como este contigo".

"Tal vez ese es el problema", grité.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?", él me preguntó con una mirada de enfado en su rostro.

"Tal vez estoy cansado de hacer todo lo que me decís y responder a las expectativas de todos", les dije, todavía gritando.

"¿Y ahora qué, vas a ser desafiante?", preguntó con el mismo tono de enfado que yo.

"No, yo sólo quiero vivir mi vida y tomar mis propias decisiones por una vez", dije. "Estoy cansado de que tengáis todo planeado para mí y que decidáis sin preguntarme lo que quiero".

"Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, toma tus propias decisiones, arruina tu futuro como Emmett hizo, pero no pienses en volver a casa y conseguir ayuda de nosotros cuando metas la pata".

"Por supuesto, ¿has aprendido de ese error, no?", le respondí. "Dios no quiera que yo termine como Emmett".

"Edward, eso no es lo que tu padre ha querido decir", mi madre por fin habló.

"Eso es exactamente lo que ha querido decir, mamá", no estuve de acuerdo. "Los dos habéis tenido toda nuestra vida planeada, las actividades extraescolares que hemos hecho, las clases que tomamos, demonios, hasta creo que ambos metisteis una mano en eso de que saliera con Jessica durante todos estos años, cuando en realidad yo no podía soportarla. ¿Alguna vez os habéis parado a pensar por qué Emmett fracasó cuando fue a la universidad? ¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado que podría haber sido vuestra culpa?"

"¿Cómo puedes decir que fue nuestra culpa?", mi padre me preguntó, todavía muy enfadado. "Tu madre y yo siempre hemos hecho todo lo posible para asegurarnos de que los dos fuerais bien atendidos y tuvierais todas las oportunidades".

"Y ese es el problema, papá", declaré. "Nunca nos habéis dado la oportunidad de elegir por nosotros mismos, y la primera vez que se le da a Emmett la oportunidad de decidir algo por sí mismo, está mal. Y ahora no le has permitido dejar eso atrás, a pesar de estar haciéndolo bien ahora y estar haciendo algo que vale la pena y que es importante, ambos todavía lo miráis como una decepción".

"Eso no es cierto, Edward", mi madre me dijo.

"Edward, no vemos a Emmett como una decepción. Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti y para él y queremos que ambos tengáis éxito", mi padre explicó. Yo resoplé y rodé los ojos.

"Esto todavía no explica por qué te has saltado la escuela hoy", mi madre preguntó.

"Estaba ayudando a alguien", dije en voz baja.

"¿Ayudando con qué?", mi madre me preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

"Realmente no puedo decirlo, pero esa persona estaba en problemas y necesitaba ayuda".

"¿Así que has estado saliendo a hurtadillas por la noche para ayudar a esa persona?", mi padre preguntó sentándose en la silla frente a mí.

Yo le miré tratando de decidir lo que decir sin decir demasiado.

"Edward, si alguien está en problemas tienes que decírnoslo para que podemos ayudar", mi madre sugirió. "¿Es esta la misma persona de la que me hablaste en el vestuario?", me preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza pero dejé de hablar antes de decir demasiado.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?", mi padre me preguntó. "Has dicho que esa persona está en problemas. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?"

"Edward, a veces es mejor hablar cuando alguien está en problemas. No puedes guardártelo para ti para siempre", mi madre agregó.

"No quiero hablar de esto", dije encorvándome en el sofá, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Mis padres compartieron una mirada que decía que no estaban seguros de qué hacer.

"Bien, yo no quiero que te escapes más y quiero que estés en casa todos los días después de la escuela hasta que yo decida qué hacer contigo", dijo mi padre. Me puse de pie para dirigirme hacia las escaleras. "Edward", me gritó al llegar a la escalera. "Sea lo que sea que hagas cuando sales a hurtadillas, será mejor que no sea algo ilegal".

Negué con la cabeza comprendiéndole y me dirigí a mi habitación. Había ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba pero aún así decidí no salir esa noche. Si ellos sabían que yo estaba saliendo a hurtadillas, muy bien podrían seguirme. Tenía que ser un poco sigiloso si quería seguir viéndola. Esperaba que me dieran alguna larga charla sobre la importancia de la escuela y que tuviera que acatar todo para poder llegar a una buena universidad y hacer algo mejor que Emmett. No era que no estuvieran orgullosos de lo que era Emmett ahora, pero se sentían defraudados por sus decisiones una vez que llegó a la universidad y no estuvieron contentos con la forma de actuar cuando llegó a casa. Querían lo mejor para él y querían algo mejor para mí, yo lo sabía. Ellos estaban felices de que tuviera un interés en el fútbol, pero no querían que fuera mi única salida como lo fue para Emmett, así que tenía que hacer lo mejor en la escuela, coger las clases avanzadas, y participar en las actividades que serían beneficiosas para mi futuro. Sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero una gran parte de ellas eran abrumadoras. Sentía como si toda mi vida hubiera estado viviéndola de acuerdo con Emmett, pero mis padres lo veían como que yo tenía que aprender de sus errores y no cometer los mismos. Estaba seguro de que con la forma en la que había actuado recientemente, estaban viendo a mi hermano una vez más.

Toda la noche me estuve preguntando si Bella estaría bien. ¿Habíamos hecho un buen trabajo? ¿Era todo lo que él quería? ¿Tendría alguna otra excusa para golpearla? Di vueltas y cuando finalmente me dormí, soñé con ella, con sus ojos, su pelo, sus pecas, sus moratones y cicatrices, con toda ella. Pero entonces vi a James de pie junto a ella y no me dejaba estar cerca de ella. Ella estaba encogida en el suelo y se cubría la cabeza con los brazos, al igual que lo hizo el primer día cuando la saqué de clase y le di miedo. Traté de llegar a ella, pero no pude, James estaba allí y se echó a reír. Cuando me desperté con un sudor frío, yo estaba a punto de llorar pensando en lo que iba a tener que hacer, pero hasta entonces quería pasar cada momento con ella, no quería perder el tiempo que me quedaba con ella.

Cuando llegué a la escuela, me fui directamente hasta la oficina de la Sra. Cope, tenía que hacer algo más por mí.

"Señora Cope, necesito su ayuda otra vez".

"Oh no, Edward", se quejó ella, dejando con fuerza sobre la mesa la pila de papeles que tenía. "No puedo seguir dándote pases gratuitos para que faltes a clase".

"No, eso no es lo que necesito, señora Cope".

"Oh, está bien, ¿entonces qué es?". Preguntó ella, hurgando en el lío de cosas sobre su escritorio, en busca de algo.

"Tengo que cambiar algunas de mis clases".

"Edward, no sé si puedo hacer eso, necesitas esos créditos para graduarte".

"No estoy diciendo cambiarlas por completo, sólo que me las ponga en momentos diferentes".

"Ya veo, ¿y por qué quieres hacer eso?", preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Sólo hágalo, necesito que me ayude".

"¿Esto no tendrá nada que ver con una cierta muchacha morena que vino aquí contigo hace un par de semanas, verdad?"

"Podría", estuve de acuerdo con una ligera sonrisa. "¿Puede usted ayudarme o no?"

"Bueno, ya que tienes la ventaja aquí, no veo cómo puedo rechazarlo. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer". Ella comenzó a escribir en su ordenador.

"Gracias, Sra. Cope, no sabe lo mucho que aprecio esto".

Le dije las clases que tenía que cambiar y por suerte tuve la oportunidad de entrar en todas menos en dos de las clases que Bella tenía. Tendría que tener educación física sin ella, lo que estaba bien, y tendría que coger fotografía avanzada. Esa clase en realidad la estaba esperando. Yo había tomado un curso de fotografía básica cuando era un estudiante de primer año y disfruté mucho, pero mis padres pensaron que sería mejor tomar cursos electivos que fueran más beneficiosos para mi futuro, así que no hubo optativas divertidas después de eso.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta mi nueva clase de historia, cuando entré, la única persona que vi fue a Bella. Ella me miró con una expresión atónita. Yo oculté una sonrisa y le di mi horario de clases al maestro, antes de tomar mi asiento en el fondo de la sala junto a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Realice de Colbie Caillat

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el último capítulo del año :) **

**Es bastante largo, por lo que tiene una parte buena y otra mala, espero que disfruteis de la buena y no os pongais nerviosas con la mala... yo aviso por si acaso.**

**Capítulo 11**

**BPOV  
><strong>  
>Cuando Edward entró en mi clase esa mañana, me sorprendió. Yo no entendía lo que estaba haciendo o por qué estaba allí, no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle en clase, él se sentó en el asiento frente a mí dándome una sonrisa socarrona. Le miré muchas veces durante la hora tratando de llamar su atención con la esperanza de que me pudiera dar algún tipo de indicio de por qué estaba allí, pero no me miró, al menos no cuando yo lo estaba mirando. Después de que la clase terminara, me quedé atrás con la esperanza de que él se quedara atrás, pero se fue rápidamente sin ni siquiera mirarme. Obviamente, todavía estaba manteniendo las apariencias.<p>

Me fui directamente a mi siguiente clase, que era literatura americana, y me pregunté si también estaría en esa clase, pero no estuvo. Una parte de mí tenía la esperanza de que tal vez estuviera, pero otra parte de mí estaba muerta de miedo por lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros.

Habíamos estado leyendo "The Great Gatsby" en clase y hoy era nuestro primer día para ver la película. Yo estaba ansiosa por ver esa película, ya que nunca había visto muchas películas en casa. Después de leer el libro y de que me gustara, pensé que ver la película estaría genial. El único problema era que no podía concentrarme en la película en absoluto, mi mente vagaba a Edward y en lo que había dicho ayer. Yo estaba agradecida por todo lo que hacía, pero me preocupaba que estuviera dependiendo de él demasiado. Yo ya sentía que no podía vivir sin él, lo necesitaba para sobrevivir. Él me había dado una razón para seguir adelante, para seguir luchando. Siempre pensé que sería capaz de soportar todo lo que me pasara mientras que Seth y Leah estuvieran bien, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. Sentía como si necesitara a Edward para poder sobrevivir, ya no podía hacerlo por mi cuenta, y era más aterrador que cualquier cosa que alguna vez hubiera tenido que pasar. Él me había dicho que me amaba y me había besado. Fue suave y dulce y me dio un poco de miedo, pero al mismo tiempo fue la cosa más maravillosa que me había sucedido nunca. No sabía qué pensar de él o qué hacer ahora, y para ser honesta, no estaba segura de querer eso. Yo nunca podría tener una relación real con él, en realidad nunca podría amarlo como él se merecía. Él me estaba dando mucho, pero yo nunca le daría nada.

Con el tiempo llegó la tercera clase, mis pensamientos estaban en todas partes y ni me di cuenta de cuando Edward se acercó y se sentó delante de mí. Me sorprendió verlo de nuevo en una de mis clases, pero traté de ignorarlo. Tenía que haber algún tipo de explicación lógica.

En el almuerzo me senté al otro lado de Alice y Jasper, estaban en medio de una de sus sesiones se morreos, por lo que traté de estar tranquila y no molestarlos. Saqué mi libro y empecé a leer, como siempre, pero yo podía sentir sus ojos en mí, mirándome desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Miré hacia arriba una vez y lo pillé, le sonreí levemente, pero él parecía como si estuviera absorto en sus pensamientos, casi como si estuviera mirando a través de mí. Eso me asustó un poco, así que no volví a mirar después de eso.  
>Una vez en mi clase de Biología, comencé a escribir lo que habían mandado el día anterior para poder responder si me preguntaban. No me di cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a mi lado en la mesa del laboratorio. Yo era la única en la clase sin un compañero de laboratorio, así era como yo prefería trabajar, ya que no me gustaba tener relaciones personales con nadie. Cuando finalmente me di cuenta de que Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, salté. Lo miré con curiosidad, hasta que finalmente él me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro. La clase comenzó y el señor Banner empezó a explicar en lo que estaríamos trabajando durante los próximos días. Saqué un pedazo de papel, no quería esperar más para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo.<p>

'¿Por qué estás en esta clase?'. Yo escribí en el papel y luego se lo pasé.

'He cambiado algunas de mis clases'. Escribió simplemente y luego me pasó el papel.

'¿Por qué has hecho eso?'

'Tú dijiste que necesitabas ayuda con la biología, no hay mejor manera de ayudarte que estar realmente aquí contigo'.

'Pero también estás en mis clases de historia y español'.

'Lo estoy'. Él sonrió cuando me pasó el papel.

Resoplé y volví la atención a lo que se estaba escribiendo en la pizarra. Después de unos minutos, poco a poco él cogió el papel y garabateó algo más, lo vi por el rabillo del ojo cuando lo hizo y me di cuenta de su cambio de expresión, parecía preocupado o triste.

Deslizó de nuevo el papel y leí lo que había escrito. '¿Te molesta que esté en alguna de tus clases?'.

'No', yo le escribí.

'Entonces, ¿por qué pareces preocupada?'

'¿Podemos hablar de ello más adelante?, tengo que prestar atención. Recuerda que tengo una B, necesito que haya una A'.

Nos sentamos allí en completo silencio por el resto de la clase, cada vez que me movía o suspiraba, notaba que él giraba su cabeza hacia mí. Traté de no mirarle tanto como fuera posible, pero era difícil. Todo lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros sólo me confundía más.

Durante la última clase esperaba que él apareciera también, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo, yo estuve agradecida, tenía esa clase con Jessica y sabía que si él miraba hacia donde yo estaba, ella se daría cuenta y empezarían a correr rumores por toda la escuela. Edward ya me había advertido sobre sus sospechas, así que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa a su alrededor.

Esa noche James no salió por alguna razón, así que quité el papel de la ventana y esperaba que Edward se diera cuenta de que no estaba allí y no entrara. Era la primera noche que no entraría desde que empezó a venir. James se pasó la mayor parte de la noche en el sofá viendo los deportes y bebiendo cervezas. Tenía que estar cerca para cuando necesitara otra cerveza, llevársela. Hice mis deberes en la mesa de la cocina, pero yo estaba muy tensa, era imposible centrarme en algo.

El día siguiente fue lo mismo, Edward y yo comenzamos con nuestra clase de Biología y por primera vez tuvimos un poco de tiempo para hablar.

"Fui ayer por la noche pero el papel no estaba allí, así que no subí", dijo mientras colocaba todo sobre la mesa de laboratorio.

"Lo sé, James estuvo en casa anoche", le contesté.

Él sacudió la cabeza comprendiéndolo y volvió a su trabajo de laboratorio.

"¿Te hizo daño?", preguntó en voz baja después de unos minutos.

"No, sólo vio el deporte y bebió cerveza. Con el tiempo se quedó dormido en el sofá".

"¿Estás bien, independientemente de que te haya herido o no?"

"Edward, ¿podemos trabajar en el laboratorio?", le pregunté. "Has dicho que cambiaste tus clases para ayudarme con la biología, pero todavía no has hecho nada para ayudarme".

Él suspiró y volvió a trabajar en el laboratorio conmigo. No estaba enfadada con él o molesta por algo, creo que más que nada estaba asustada, yo ya no sabía cómo actuar con él. Se suponía que íbamos a ser amigos, yo podía manejar el que fuéramos amigos, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, y aunque una parte de mí quería creer que en realidad él podría amarme y que nos podría salvar, yo sabía que era imposible. Así que, como siempre había hecho, traté de alejarlo.

Para el resto de la semana, a pesar de que James había salido, yo no volví a poner el papel en la ventana. Seth me preguntó en repetidas ocasiones cuando vendría Edward, pero tuve que decirle que no estaba segura de si iba a volver. Seth se molestaba y se encerraba en su habitación todas las noches después de cenar. Incluso Leah parecía molesta por eso. Aunque ella nunca lo admitiría, creo que a ella le gustaba que él estuviera a nuestro alrededor. Lloré casi todas las noches pensando en él y queriéndolo conmigo, pero tenía que ser fuerte y dejarlo ir, por su bien.

Él sabía que yo lo estaba alejando, él lo sentía, cuando me pidió que me reuniera con él en el almacén del gimnasio, yo le dije que no podía porque tenía que trabajar en una tarea en el ordenador del laboratorio. Pareció herido y confundido, pero lo aceptó y dijo que tal vez mañana. Pero nunca fui. Para el viernes, él no me hablaba ni me miraba en absoluto. Incluso mientras trabajábamos en el laboratorio, él se encerraba en sí mismo, hablando sólo de las tareas cuando tenía que hacerlo. Me dolió tener que hacer esto, me di cuenta de lo mucho que le molestaba, pero yo no sabía qué más hacer.

En la mañana del sábado James se fue muy temprano antes de que cualquiera de nosotros se despertara. Era extraño que él se fuera el fin de semana a trabajar, pero estuve agradecida, los fines de semana era cuando estaba en casa todo el día y cuando más veces me golpeaba. Me pasé la mañana tratando de trabajar en las tareas que estaba dejando atrás. Yo no lo entendía, pero con Edward en mis clases parecía que más que ayudarme me distraía. Leah y Seth estaban jugando a un juego en la sala cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Me acerqué a la ventana para ver a Edward en el porche. Seth y Leah corrieron hasta la puerta y la abrieron antes de que pudiera detenerlos. Seth gritó su nombre y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Edward se rió por su entusiasmo y le dio una palmada en la cabeza. Incluso Leah tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara cuando él entró por la puerta. Me quedé helada pensando en lo que debía hacer. Él me miró, con la misma mirada herida y confusa en su rostro que había visto durante toda la semana. Se volvió hacia Seth y Leah y les dijo que subieran las escaleras y se pusieran algo de ropa gruesa y una chaqueta que abrigara, que iban a ir a una aventura. Los dos abrieron la boca y sonrieron enormemente antes de correr escaleras arriba para prepararse. Me miró de nuevo y se dirigió hacia mí, deteniéndose a unos pocos metros.

"Le prometí a Seth que lo llevaría a ver el mar", anunció con una mirada sombría. "Tú no tienes que venir si no quieres".

"¿Qué pasa con James?, no sé dónde está, podría estar de vuelta en cualquier momento".

"Está controlado, tenía que ir al Condado de Jefferson para ayudar con algunos asuntos oficiales de la policía", respondió. "Mi hermano está con él y él me va a llamar cuando vuelvan".

"¿Se lo has dicho a tu hermano?", empecé a sentir pánico.

"No", dijo rápidamente. "Él sabe que algo está pasando entre nosotros y se piensa que no se lo he dicho a tu padre porque temo que vaya a tratar de matarme. Algo que él podría hacer muy bien, pero estoy dispuesto a asumir ese riesgo".

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero él me interrumpió y dio un paso más cerca de mí. "Entiendo por qué me estás alejando, siento lo que pasó el otro día. Nunca tuve la intención de asustarte".

Seth y Leah aparecieron por las escaleras en ese momento, vestidos y listos para irse. Ellos me miraron para que les diera permiso.

"¿Está bien que vayamos con Edward, verdad, Bella?", Seth me preguntó.

"Sí, creo que va a estar bien". Le respondí.

"¿Y tú, vas a venir?". Leah me preguntó, notando la tensión entre Edward y yo.

Edward me miró con ojos suplicantes, así que me di por vencida y asentí con la cabeza. Me di cuenta de la sonrisa leve y del suave suspiro de Edward cuando fui a subir las escaleras para prepararme. Yo sabía que no debería haber aceptado, pero lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos pasar tiempo con él. Echaba de menos hablar con él y escuchar las historias de su infancia. Echaba de menos su tacto y la esperanza que veía en sus ojos. Echaba de menos todo, y lo quería de regreso sin importar las consecuencias.

El camino hasta la playa no fue muy largo y Seth se emocionó mucho cuando por fin se acercó y vio a dónde íbamos. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír y sentir dentro de mí la alegría por su emoción. Era la primera vez que él y Leah veían el mar y Edward lo sabía. Me di cuenta que me estaba dando una cosa más permitiéndome revivir mis recuerdos con mi madre y compartirlos con Seth y Leah.

Cuando estacionamos frente a la playa, Seth y Leah corrieron por el camino golpeando la arena y el agua, estaban gritando, riendo y disfrutando de cada minuto de ella, a pesar de que estaba helada. Edward corrió por allí y comenzó a reír y a gritar junto a ellos mientras yo me sentaba un poco en la arena húmeda. Me encantaba ver la interacción que tenía con Seth e incluso con Leah, ambos lo miraban como a un hermano mayor, alguien que era fuerte y los protegería a toda costa. Alguien que podría darles algo que yo nunca podría.

Mientras estaba sentada allí empecé a recordar la última vez que había estado aquí, y casi podía imaginarnos a mi madre y a mí haciendo un castillo de arena y jugando en el agua. Me dolía pensar que nunca volvería a verla de nuevo y por primera vez desde su muerte, creo que me apené por mi madre. Finalmente entendí por qué hizo lo que hizo. Había estado muy enfadada con ella durante años por tomar la decisión de huir, pero por primera vez en mi vida, yo sabía por qué lo había hecho. Ella quería esto para nosotros, quería que fuéramos libres y felices, sin estar asustados todo el tiempo. Ella sacrificó su vida por nosotros, para que tuviéramos una niñez normal. Yo solía pensar que ella era débil pero fuerte, que tomó una posición y trató de darnos lo mejor.

Yo era el débil como para permitir que Seth y Leah soportaran el dolor que él causaba. Nunca me vería libre de él, nunca lo haríamos. Siempre nos mantenía en casa y controlaba todo lo que hacíamos, no había otra salida si nos quedábamos. Edward me amaba y estaba dispuesto a ayudarnos y a dar todo por nosotros para que estuviéramos seguros, aunque no tenía por qué. Mientras, yo lo estaba alejando cuando debería estar dándole las gracias y confiando en él, él seguía intentándolo, no renunciaba, pero yo estaba renunciando a mí misma. Yo ya no vivía, todo lo que estaba haciendo era sobrevivir, no quería eso para Seth y Leah, quería que ellos vivieran y fueran felices. Era hora de que tomara una posición, de que hiciera algo como hizo mi madre y sacrificara todo por ellos si tenía que hacerlo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por la conclusión a la que había llegado. Puse mis mejillas en mis rodillas pasando mis brazos por ellas, y hundí la cara en la parte interior del codo.

Después de unos minutos, escuché a alguien sentarse junto a mí, yo sabía que era Edward, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba y oler su aroma. Él no dijo nada ni me tocó durante unos minutos, se quedó sentado junto a mí, haciéndome compañía en silencio. Finalmente me sequé las lágrimas e incliné la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía la vista fija en la playa, miraba el choque de las olas con una cámara muy bonita que colgaba de su cuello.

"Bella, entiendo que tengas miedo, pero me gustaría que confiaras en mí y dejaras que te ayude. Y quiero que sepas que nunca voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño".

"Edward, estoy muy confundida y asustada por lo que siento y no sé qué hacer al respecto", comencé. "Siento esta gran conexión contigo y me siento segura cuando estoy contigo, pero a la vez estoy aterrada. Siempre he empujado a la gente lejos y no he dejado que nadie se acercara demasiado, incluso he alejado a Alice, pero como está con Jasper no lo ha notado mucho. Yo nunca antes he permitido que nadie esté tan cerca de mí y me da miedo".

"Yo no quiero que tengas miedo de mí". Él me miró y yo le miré fijamente a los ojos. "Voy a hacer lo que quieras, pero no quiero perderte. Sin embargo tengo miedo de lo que podría pasar si no hacemos algo pronto".

"¿Quisiste decir eso?", le pregunté, sentándome un poco para mirarle. Quería saber si lo que dijo ese día fue real, si era realmente lo que sentía. Yo quería que fuera real, pero todavía tenía muchas dudas en mi mente acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Decir qué?", preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Cuando dijiste eso, que me amabas. ¿Quisiste decir eso?". Él dio un suspiro, mirando hacia las olas y pasándose las manos por el pelo, tirando de él un poco. "Porque cada vez que has hecho algo me has hecho pensar que tal vez me gustas más que sólo como un amigo, he encontrado una manera de no creerlo y que justifique que eso no significa nada, pero esta vez es la primera vez que me he permitido pensar que es posible". Él no dijo nada ni me miró, y me pregunté si esta vez me había equivocado. "Está bien si no lo sientes, sólo quería saberlo".

"No lo sé Bella, no sé lo qué es el amor, no sé qué es lo que se supone que debo estar sintiendo o lo que se supone que debería hacer, yo nunca he amado a nadie antes. Por no hablar de que nunca se lo he dicho a nadie".

Llevé mis ojos al suelo sintiendo el aumento de la duda y el dolor acumulándose dentro de mí. Yo sabía que estaba equivocada al pensar incluso que podría haberlo dicho en serio.

"Lo que sí sé", comenzó girando su cuerpo hacia mí. "Es que me preocupo mucho por ti, quiero pasar cada minuto contigo, cuando no estamos juntos te extraño como un loco, me paso toda la noche pensando en ti y soñando contigo. Todo en lo que pienso es en besarte de nuevo, y lo más importante, tengo que mantenerte a salvo. Si no puedo hacer otra cosa en mi vida, haré eso".

Asentí con la cabeza comprendiéndolo, pero me sentí un poco decepcionada por sus palabras. Yo no sabía qué era el amor, o si lo quería o no, o si quería que él sintiera lo mismo por mí, pero estaba un poco molesta.

"Sé que siento de la misma conexión que tú sientes y tal vez es sólo porque hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, no sé, pero me gustaría ver a dónde va esto. Quiero que lo averigüemos juntos. ¿Estás dispuesta a intentarlo y a confiar en que yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte?", me preguntó mientras me miraba casi con cara de tristeza.

Me incliné hacia él y suavemente rocé mis labios con los suyos, y entonces me alejé rápidamente. "Confío en ti, y quiero que nos ayudes", le susurré, mirando profundamente en sus ojos, ofreciéndole la única cosa que podía.

Él sonrió, se acercó, me rozó la mejilla con los dedos y deslizó su mano hasta detrás de mi cuello, tirando de mí para darme otro beso. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo así que me dejé llevar, moví mis labios contra los suyos tratando de hacer las cosas bien. Él profundizó el beso y me acercó aún más a él, rozó mis labios con su lengua y me quedé helada, sin saber lo que tenía que hacer. Yo había visto a Alice y a Jasper besándose bastantes veces, debería saber cómo hacer esto, pero era diferente experimentarlo por una misma.

"Eww, ¿por qué estás besando a mi hermana de esa manera?", Seth preguntó, acercándose a nosotros. Nos alejamos el uno del otro para mirar a Seth, quien estaba cubierto de arena. Los dos nos echamos a reír y Edward cayó de espaldas sobre la arena sin dejar de reírse histéricamente.

"Seth, ¿qué has hecho?", pregunté, tratando de serenarme.

"Ha sido Leah", dijo. "Ha tratado de enterrarme en la arena".

Edward se rió aún más fuerte, lo que me hizo reír más. "¿Qué es lo que querías, Seth?"

"Quería saber si Edward vendría a construir un castillo de arena con nosotros, como dijo que haría".

"¿No tienes frío?", Edward le preguntó, sentándose de nuevo.

"Estoy bien", dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Por favor, Edward, lo prometiste".

"Muy bien", se puso en pie sacudiéndose la arena de sus pantalones y ofreciéndome su mano, la tomé y me levanté. Seth se quedó en frente de nosotros gritándole a Leah que íbamos. Edward entrelazó nuestros dedos y llevó nuestras manos unidas a la boca, besando mis nudillos a la ligera.

Pasamos una hora más en la playa construyendo un triste castillo de arena en la arena mojada por el agua fría. Edward tomó muchas fotos con su cámara, él me dijo que eran para la escuela porque estaba en una clase de fotografía. Se negó a utilizar las viejas cámaras de la escuela, así que trajo la suya que parecía una cámara muy buena. Sin embargo, dijo que no era tan buena teniendo en cuenta que tenía una aún más buena y digital en su casa, pero a mí me gustó esa de todos modos. Él prometió que nadie vería las fotos de nosotros que estaba tomando, a excepción de él y de mí. Fuimos capaces de tomarnos una foto de nosotros juntos y luego una foto de grupo.

Edward no estaba seguro de cómo saldrían teniendo en cuenta que él mismo tenía que sostener la cámara en frente de nosotros, pero yo esperaba que estuvieran bien. Tenía muchas ganas de verlas y tener un recuerdo de este día. Cuando finalmente se nos congelaron hasta los huesos, caminamos de regreso a su coche y sacó mantas para que nos tapáramos. Subimos en el coche, empapados y fríos, pero no nos importó. Puso la calefacción al máximo mientras nos dirigíamos de nuevo hacia Forks. En el primer stand de café que vio, se detuvo y pidió cuatro chocolates calientes para que pudiéramos beberlos en el camino de regreso. Era agradable tener algo que nos calentara después de congelarnos por estar tanto tiempo en la playa.

Una vez de vuelta en Forks, en lugar de llevarnos a casa, nos llevó a la suya diciendo que con toda la arena que teníamos no habría forma de ocultárselo a James; nos limpiaríamos en su casa antes de que nos llevara a casa. Sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad por el día, así que estaría bien que nosotros estuviéramos allí. Cuando se acercó, tanto Seth como Leah se vieron sorprendidos por el gran tamaño de la casa de Edward, yo la había visto antes así que no fue tanto shock para mí. Él nos llevó dentro y guió a Seth y a Leah por las escaleras hasta los baños para poder ducharse. Les dio ropas gruesas, las cuales eran demasiado grandes, para que se pusieran después de ducharse y así tirar toda la ropa sucia a la lavadora. Cogió el teléfono y pidió una pizza, y entonces subió las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa. Esperé hasta que Seth y Leah se ducharon y luego fui yo y me di una ducha. Después de eso me aseguré de limpiar toda el agua, la arena y el cabello que estaban por todo el baño. Yo no quería que Edward se metiera en problemas por habernos invitado y haber hecho un gran desorden en toda la casa.

"Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?". Preguntó Edward, quien apareció detrás de mí, mientras yo estaba en el suelo limpiando el desorden del agua.

"Sólo estoy limpiando nuestro desorden, no quiero que tus padres se molesten", le respondí, dándome la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

Él rodó los ojos, se inclinó para levantarme y tomó mi mejilla con sus manos. "No vas a limpiar nada en esta casa, nunca. Déjame cuidar de ti por una vez". Se inclinó y me besó de nuevo con suavidad.

"¿Vosotros dos vais a venir abajo y ver la película o no? ", Seth nos llamó desde la parte inferior de las escaleras con un sonido frustrado. Podíamos oír a Leah callarle, y ambos nos echamos a reír de nuevo cuando nos alejamos. Caminamos de la mano por las escaleras, cogimos un plato de pizza y luego nos sentamos en la sala de estar para ver la película con ellos. Nos abrazamos estrechamente envueltos en una manta, el brazo de Edward estaba envuelto alrededor de mí de manera protectora, se sentía muy bien. Se levantó una vez para poner nuestra ropa en la secadora, pero enseguida vino de nuevo a sentarse cerca de mí con sus brazos alrededor de mí. Me encantaba esto, me encantaba estar tan cerca de él, me encantaba sentirme segura y cálida en sus brazos, me encantaba cuando estaba con él, yo sentía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, me encantaba que me sintiera más cómoda en su casa de lo que me sentía en la mía. Yo sabía que Edward pronto iba a empezar a pedirme de nuevo que hablara con alguien, lo esperaba y no sabía lo que iba a hacer. Pero en este momento sólo quería sentirme normal y amada. Y eso era lo que él hacía por mí.

Cuando terminó la película nos dimos cuenta de que Seth y Leah se habían quedado dormidos acurrucados en sus mantas.

Edward detuvo la película y fue a ver la ropa. Estaba seca, así que fui al baño y me cambié de nuevo poniéndome la mía. Cuando salí, Edward estaba apoyado contra la pared esperando a que yo saliera. Me detuve y le miré, preguntándome qué estaba haciendo.

Él sonrió y se alejó de la pared. "Vamos, te voy a dar un recorrido por la casa". Tomé su mano y lo seguí a través de la casa. Él me mostró todas las habitaciones y la oficina y finalmente terminamos en su habitación. Caminé mirando el estante que tenía lleno de música, también había posters de algún jugador de algo en la pared y alguna modelo con nada más que un bikini, traté de ignorar ese. También había un estante con libros y películas, una TV de pantalla plana en la pared con algún tipo de sistema de juego conectado a ella. Pensé que a Seth le encantaría si alguna vez tuviera la oportunidad de jugar.

"Bella", Edward dijo a través del cuarto. "Tenemos que hablar". Sabía que este momento iba a llegar, mi corazón empezó a golpear por las palabras. Él se sentó en su cama y me atrajo a su lado.

"A mi modo de ver, ya que no hablas con nadie directamente, tenemos dos opciones", comenzó. "O lo mato yo, o te ayudo a escapar".

Mi ceño se frunció. "No puedo dejar que lo mates, por lo que eso está fuera de la cuestión", le dije seria. "¿Y a dónde íbamos a escapar?"

"No lo sé, pero si esa es la opción que deseas hacer, entonces voy a averiguarlo. Es la única cosa que tiene sentido para mí, Bella, sé que tienes miedo, pero puedo hacerlo".

"Edward, no puedo huir, eso es lo que hizo mi madre y ella se quedó atrapada y perdió la vida a causa de eso".

"Tu madre no tiene los recursos o las conexiones que tú tienes. Puedo obtener documentos de identidad falsos y pasaportes, os puedo poner en un avión a cualquier lugar que deseéis ir para empezar de nuevo y nunca os encontrará".

"¿Y tú?", le pregunté preocupada por si James le culpaba y teniendo miedo de perderlo.

"Yo me quedaré aquí y mantendré un ojo en James", dijo. "Me aseguraré de que él no consigue ninguna pista y va a buscaros".

"Él te culpará y va a ir detrás de ti".

"No, no, no tendrá nada de lo que acusarme, y no tendrá ninguna prueba. Además, con mi hermano siendo policía no hay manera de que él vaya a intentar cualquier cosa estúpida".

"Pero yo no quiero dejarte", dije en voz baja.

Él bajó mi barbilla y me besó suavemente. "Te encontraré con el tiempo. Me aseguraré de ello". Me besó otra vez más fuerte y profundamente, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de mi cintura para acercarme más. Mis manos recorrieron su pecho vestido y se pusieron alrededor de su cuello siguiendo su camino hasta su pelo. Él me puso en la cama y se cernió un poco sobre mí, mientras seguíamos besándonos. Yo estaba empezando a disfrutar el besarle y quería hacerlo a menudo, pero entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo y se alejó gruñendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo por la irritación.

Se sentó y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo respondiendo sin ni siquiera ver quién era.

"Hola", dijo en tono frustrado. "Oh, eh... bueno... sí, todo va bien... gracias Emmett".

Apretó el botón para terminar la llamada y me devolvió la mirada. "Tenemos que irnos, era Emmett y me ha dicho que se están preparando para regresar".

"Bueno", dije, quedándome detrás de él después de bajar las escaleras. Él cogió la ropa de la secadora mientras yo despertaba a Seth y a Leah. Ellos corrieron por las escaleras hasta los cuartos de baño para cambiarse y luego nos dirigimos a nuestra casa para que pudiéramos encontrarnos con James allí.

Nos detuvimos y le dije a Seth y Leah que entraran y arreglaran todo un poco. Ambos agradecieron efusivamente a Edward el día de diversión antes de salir del coche y dirigirse a la casa.

"Estoy pensando que como James ha tenido un día tan largo lo más seguro es que no vaya a ninguna parte esta noche", le dije.

"Me he figurado eso", dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo. "¿Ha estado mucho en casa últimamente, o había otra razón por la que el papel no estaba en la ventana en toda esta semana?"

"Lo siento", me disculpé por mi comportamiento grosero durante la semana. "Yo no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer. Edward, yo no soy nadie especial y no te puedo ofrecer o dar cualquier cosa que quieras y me aterra que te pueda meter en problemas de alguna manera y que vayas a terminar herido, ese es mi peor temor, no puedo dejar que eso suceda", divagué.

"Bella", me interrumpió poniendo un dedo en mis labios. "Está bien, lo entiendo. Y tú eres especial. Pero una cosa que me puedes dar es que dejes de alejarme. Voy a ser una parte de tu vida, como si tú fueras una parte de la mía".

Bajé la cabeza al pensar en cómo le había herido. Él alargó el brazo y tiró de mi barbilla hasta que le miré. "¿Puedo decirte algo, sin que te asustes o sientas la necesidad de responder de alguna manera?". Asentí con la cabeza vacilante, me preguntaba si realmente quería escuchar lo que él me iba a decir.

Se inclinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de inclinarse hasta mi oído en voz baja. "Cuando dije que te amaba, me sentí bien", le sonreí y me aparté para mirarle, él me devolvió la sonrisa. "Piensa en lo que te he dicho y luego déjame saber lo que quieres hacer".

"Lo haré", le respondí sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería. Yo tenía que decidir cómo iba a escapar de James, cómo iba a proteger a mi familia. Iba a hacerlo esta vez, no iba a tener miedo. Y yo sabía que decidiera lo que decidiera, Edward estaría allí para apoyarnos y mantenernos a salvo, no importaba qué pasara. "Gracias por lo de hoy, por todo. No tienes ni idea de lo que hoy hay significado para ellos y para mí".

Él sonrió y se inclinó para besarme brevemente. "No necesitas agradecerme nada, me he divertido tanto o más que ellos". Nos besamos de nuevo, esta vez más larga y profundamente antes de que nos apartáramos y nos dijéramos adiós.

Cuando me metí en la casa, rápidamente comencé a hacer la cena, pero estaba tan abrumada y emocionada con todo lo que había sucedido que no oí entrar a James. Yo estaba en el fregadero, pelando patatas, cuando de repente sentí que una mano me empujaba hacia un lado. Tropecé y me caí al suelo. Él sólo me miró con disgusto e irritación antes de lavarse las manos y conseguir un poco de agua. Yo estuve preocupada al principio - tal vez sabía lo que había hecho ese día - pero no dijo nada ni me empujó más antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba para darse una ducha. Lo tomé como un comportamiento normal y no porque estuviera enfadado por algo específico.

Después de la cena se fue directo a la cama sin decirnos una palabra a ninguno de nosotros. El domingo se marchó para todo el día. Desafortunadamente, él volvió a casa para la noche, así que Edward no pudo venir. Yo estaba preocupada de que él pensara que lo estaba alejando de nuevo, pero el lunes cuando él entró en la primera clase, me aseguré de mirarlo y sonreír, así sabría que todo estaba bien. Todavía manteníamos nuestra distancia alrededor de la escuela, pero en Biología habíamos sido capaces de hablar un poco mientras trabajábamos en nuestro laboratorio. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo. Yo quería estar a solas con él.

Esa noche James se fue después de la cena, no perdí tiempo en poner la señal en la ventana. Aproximadamente una hora después de que James se fuera, Edward apareció y se arrastró por la ventana. Por supuesto que Seth estaba esperándolo y corrió hacia él tan pronto como lo vio, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sin darme la oportunidad de darle la bienvenida primero. Él me miró y se echó a reír cuando apartó a Seth de él.

"¿Has traído la guitarra?", Seth le preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Lo siento Seth, no me puedo quedar esta noche mucho rato". Mi sonrisa cayó cuando él dijo que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo. Me pregunté por qué y si algo andaba mal. "Tengo que hablar con Bella un poco, pero voy a venir a decirte adiós antes de salir, ¿vale?"

"Está bien", dijo Seth con alegría antes de salir corriendo a su habitación.

Me quedé en mi lugar en el otro lado de la habitación sin poder moverme por miedo a lo que él iba a decir. Tenía la sensación de que era algo malo.

Tan pronto como Seth se fue y cerró la puerta, Edward prácticamente corrió por la habitación tirándome en sus brazos y besándome tan fuerte que casi me dejó sin aliento. Había urgencia y casi pánico, por lo que me asusté aún más. Cuando él se apartó, me abrazó con fuerza y hundió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Me aferré a él, no estando segura de lo que estaba pasando, pero sólo queriendo sentirle.

"Voy a echarte mucho de menos", dijo finalmente, casi inaudible.

Me aparté y lo miré confundida por lo que acababa de decir. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Mañana por la mañana nos vamos a visitar a mi tía Charlotte y a mi tío Peter a Chicago, para la comida de Acción de Gracias". Él contestó, su voz sonaba triste y lamentable. Me separé y fui a sentarme en mi cama, apoyándome en la cabecera y poniendo mis rodillas en el pecho. Yo estaba triste y molesta porque se fuera justo cuando estaba por fin empezando a confiar en él y en que me ayudara. "Lo siento, ha sido una decisión de último minuto que ha hecho mi padre". Él vino y se sentó en la cama a mi lado tratando de medir mi estado de ánimo. "Si vamos a ver a mis padres ahora, podemos hablar con ellos y se quedarán para ayudarte y para sacarte de aquí. Yo sé que lo harán".

"No, Edward, todavía no", dije sacudiendo la cabeza. "No quiero arruinar el Acción de Gracias de tu familia. Voy a estar bien y podemos pensar en lo que tenemos que hacer cuando regreses".

"No quiero irme de aquí, pero no tengo otra opción, quieren que vaya, incluso Emmett va".

"Está bien, Edward", dije tratando de ser fuerte y no mostrando lo mal que estaba.

"Es sólo por unos días. Estaremos de vuelta el domingo y si puedo, voy a venir a verte después de llegar a casa".

Yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, no estando segura de si tenía algo más que decir.

"No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, se supone que estoy haciendo la maleta en estos momentos, tenemos que salir temprano por la mañana, pero quería verte una última vez antes de irme y quiero darte algo". Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un teléfono móvil negro y me lo entregó.

"¿Qué es esto?", le pregunté, mirándole confundida.

"Es para que pueda seguir hablando contigo cuando me haya ido. Ya he programado mi número y el de Alice y Jasper por si acaso".

"¿Y si James lo encuentra o escucha que suena?", le pregunté.

"Está puesto en silencio por lo que te vibrará pero no sonará", explicó. "Voy a tratar de enviarte sólo mensajes de texto a menos que tú me digas que es seguro llamar".

"Edward, no sé cómo enviar un mensaje de texto", le dije con timidez. Me cogió el teléfono con una sonrisa en la cara y me explicó cómo funcionaba y qué botones apretar, ni una sola vez pareció irritado por enseñarme algo tan sencillo como enviar un mensaje de texto. Él me dijo que lo escondiera en algún lugar en mi cuarto cuando James estuviera alrededor o si lo tenía encima de mí que lo llevara en el calcetín. Sonaba como un lugar extraño para mantener un teléfono móvil, pero tenía sentido. Era un lugar que nunca llamaría la atención.

"Yo te enviaré un mensaje cada vez que pueda", dijo tirándome en sus brazos. "Y por favor, ten cuidado mientras estoy fuera", subrayó. "No quiero que te suceda nada cuando no esté aquí para protegerte".

Le miré y me reí un poco. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?", preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Edward, he estado lidiando con esto desde hace mucho tiempo y he podido llegar hasta aquí. Creo que puedo manejarlo estando un par de días sin ti", él se dio la vuelta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo un mohín.

"Lo siento", dije yo, inclinándome sobre su hombro. "No tenía la intención de molestarte, no quiero que tengas que preocuparte de nosotros cuando te hayas ido. Estaremos bien y tú necesitas pasar un buen rato con tu familia".

"No sé lo bueno que será ese rato si te tengo tan lejos de mí", dijo tristemente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

"Edward, por favor, no lo hagas, simplemente diviértete con tu familia y nos veremos cuando vuelvas y averiguaremos qué hacer después". Él asintió con la cabeza comprendiéndolo y sin decir nada más al respecto.

"Bueno, ¿vosotros hacéis algo en Acción de Gracias?", me preguntó.

"Por lo general no, trato de cocinar una buena comida para ese día, pero no pasa nada realmente emocionante. No tenemos familiares o amigos que vengan a comer con nosotros, así que es casi como una comida diaria normal".

"¿Qué pasa con la Navidad?", preguntó con curiosidad.

Me reí a la ligera. "No he tenido una Navidad desde que era muy pequeña y estaba con mi madre".

"Bueno, vamos a tener que cambiar eso. Este año vas a tener una Navidad". Él me abrazó con fuerza y me besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Ya lo veremos", le dije con escepticismo.

"¿Todavía no confías en mí?", preguntó con voz triste.

"No, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Edward, confío en ti, es sólo que tengo miedo y no quiero hacerme ilusiones hasta que todo vaya por el camino que tú y yo esperamos".

"Tienes que tener esperanza Bella, de lo contrario, ¿qué sentido tiene? No voy a dejar que te pase nada, te lo prometo".

"Lo sé", respondí simplemente, tratando de sonar convincente. Yo sabía que tenía que ser fuerte y hacer esto, pero tenía mis dudas sobre lo bien que iría. Si tuviera que sacrificarme por la seguridad de él, de Seth y de Leah, lo haría. Eso era lo más importante para mí y yo haría todo lo posible para asegurarme de que pasara.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo, sólo abrazándonos el uno contra el otro, Edward finalmente dijo que tenía que irse, pero me aferré a él unos minutos más, no quería dejarlo ir. Finalmente se retiró de mí y cruzó el pasillo para decir adiós a Seth, haciéndole saber también que no iba a venir en unos días. Se despidió de Leah y ella pareció casi tan triste como Seth. Después de decirle un último adiós a los dos, caminó de regreso a mi habitación. Nos abrazamos fuertemente y nos besamos una vez más antes de que se dirigiera hacia el árbol, yo pude ver el miedo y la tristeza en su cara e hice todo lo posible para forzar una sonrisa, para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

Después de que lo perdiera de vista, me quedé en mi cama sosteniendo el teléfono con fuerza, acurrucada en una pelota y llorando hasta quedarme dormida. Me despertó a la mañana siguiente el teléfono vibrando en mi mano. Di un salto y me senté rápidamente dejando caer el teléfono en el suelo. Una vez que me di cuenta de lo que era, lo recogí de nuevo para leer lo que decía.

_'Acabamos de salir para el aeropuerto, ¿estás bien?'_

Empecé a escribir una respuesta tan rápida como pude, pero todavía era muy lenta en eso.

_'Todo está bien, deja de preocuparte y diviértete'._

Me levanté de la cama dándome cuenta de que había olvidado poner el despertador la noche anterior y agradeciendo que Edward me hubiera enviado el mensaje de texto cerca de la hora que normalmente me levantaba. Rápidamente me di una ducha y luego bajé las escaleras para empezar a hacer el desayuno. Me sorprendí al ver que James ya estaba sentado en la mesa tomando café. Me detuve un momento cuando entré en la cocina, pero él me disparó una mirada inquisitiva así que rápidamente me puse a trabajar, sacando las cosas de la nevera y colocándolas sobre el mostrador para que no se plantara ninguna ira en él.

James empujó su silla hacia atrás, lo que hizo un ruido chirriante contra el suelo, y salté. Me quedé fuera de su camino. Él puso su taza vacía de café a en el fregadero, sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y tiró un billete de cien dólares sobre la mesa delante de mí. Me miró por un momento de confusión y luego, lentamente, levanté la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Vamos a tener invitados para la cena de Acción de Gracias, espero que sea bueno. También quiero la casa en perfecto orden y que los tres os arregléis más", dijo simplemente.

Me preguntaba quién era el que iba a venir a cenar, nunca había invitados, esto era algo nuevo. Yo quería preguntar, pero sabía que sólo podría hacerlo enfadar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza comprendiéndolo y recogiendo el billete, lo doblé y me lo puse en el bolsillo.

"No voy a quedarme para el desayuno y puede que no esté en casa para la cena esta noche", dijo con brusquedad. Caminó hacia la puerta, agarró el abrigo y se dirigió a su coche. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio después de que se fuera y terminé de hacer el desayuno para nosotros.

La escuela ese día fue como cualquier otro día, el único problema era que Edward no estaba allí. Me sorprendió lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Sin embargo, él me envió mensajes a menudo, haciéndome saber cuando había llegado a casa de sus tíos. También me envió uno que me decía lo mucho que Emmett le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Pensé que era un poco raro, porque a pesar de que Emmett era un oficial de policía, era bastante gracioso y parecía que eso chocaba con la personalidad seria de Edward. Las historias que Edward me había dicho de su infancia me habían demostrado que él y Emmett eran completamente opuestos, pero aún se llevaban muy bien y harían cualquier cosa el uno por el otro.

Después de la escuela me aseguré de que Seth y Leah llegaban a casa bien, entonces me dirigí a la tienda para comprar todo lo que necesitaba para la cena de Acción de Gracias que James quería que preparara. Él no me dijo cuántas personas seríamos así que traté de planificarlo, pero fue difícil. A medio camino a través de la tienda el teléfono en mi bolsillo comenzó a vibrar, lo saqué y vi un nuevo mensaje de Edward.

_'¿Estás fuera de la escuela? ¿Estaría bien si te llamara?'_

Rápidamente busqué su número en la lista de contactos y lo llamé yo misma.

"Eso ha sido rápido". Sonó divertido cuando contestó el teléfono.

"Bueno, me enseñaste a usar el teléfono, así que sabía lo que estaba haciendo".

Se rió y yo podía oír voces apagadas de fondo.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?", le pregunté.

"En realidad no, mis primos me están volviendo loco. Ellos quieren que yo les dé paseos a caballito por toda la casa y mi espalda ya está dolorida por eso", respondió, riéndose un poco.

"¿Dónde estás?", me preguntó. "Suena bastante ruido".

"Estoy en la tienda", le expliqué. "James me ha informado esta mañana de que vamos a tener invitados para Acción de Gracias, así que tenía que conseguir todo lo que necesito para la cena".

"Pensaba que habías dicho que no hacíais nada para Acción de Gracias".

"Normalmente no lo hacíamos y no sé de qué se trata, pero él me ha dicho que hiciera una buena cena y que nos arregláramos lo mejor posible".

"Hmm", pude oír la preocupación en su voz, supe que estaba empezando a cuestionar si esto era algo malo o algo por lo que deberíamos estar preocupados.

"Edward, estoy segura de que no es nada. Puede que sólo sean un par de chicos de la comisaría que no tienen a dónde ir. No te preocupes por eso, vamos a estar bien".

"Muy bien", dijo, exasperado. "Pero tan pronto como regrese haremos los planes para salir de allí".

"Lo sé", le contesté con cierta vacilación.

"Lo digo en serio, Bella, no puedo simplemente quedarme quieto y verlo todo. La ansiedad y el miedo me están matando".

"Lo prometo, Edward, tan pronto como vuelvas lo discutiremos", le contesté, sabiendo que tendría que utilizar todo el coraje que tenía para hacerlo. Pero yo estaba decidida en esta ocasión.

"Me acordaré de eso", dijo en tono de broma pero serio.

"Probablemente debería colgar, así podré terminar de comprar y llegar a casa".

"Está bien, hablaré contigo más tarde", dijo.

"Adiós Edward".

"Llámame si me necesitas, ¿vale?", me rogó.

"Lo haré", le prometí.

"Adiós Bella".

Le colgué y terminé las compras para poder llegar a casa. James no llegaría a casa hasta muy tarde esa noche y la mañana siguiente se habría ido antes de que nos levantáramos.

El jueves Edward me envió un mensaje muy temprano por la mañana para desearme un feliz día de Acción de Gracias, pero creo que más que nada lo hizo para asegurarse de que estábamos bien. James todavía no me había dicho nada acerca de quién iba a venir a cenar, pero él parecía tenso y nervioso, algo que me ponía nerviosa a mí. Me pasé el día entero cocinando todo lo que podía encontrar que era tradicional para la cena de Acción de Gracias. Probablemente había suficiente para alimentar a veinte personas, pero para todo lo que sabía, igual tendría que alimentar a muchas personas. Me aseguré de que Leah y Seth estuvieran limpios y vestidos con sus mejores ropas y revisé la casa para estar segura de que estaba en perfecto orden. James se fue alrededor de las dos diciendo que tenía que ir a recoger a nuestros huéspedes y que estaría de regreso en un par de horas. Supuse que les gustaría cenar cuando llegaran así que me pasé las dos últimas horas asegurándome de que todo estaba hecho y aún tuve tiempo para asearme.

Después de hacer todo me apresuré a subir las escaleras para cambiarme y llamar a Edward rápidamente.

"Bella", respondió.

"Hola", le dije tímidamente.

"¿Estás bien? Pareces nerviosa". Su voz sonaba asustada y tensa.

"Estoy bien, Edward", dije riéndome. "James se ha ido a buscar a quien viene a cenar y quería llamarte y comprobar lo que estabas haciendo". Él se rió entre dientes ligeramente.

"De hecho acabo de terminar de comer y ahora estamos a punto de ver una película. Todos nos iremos a la cama temprano esta noche para levantarnos y hacer las compras por la mañana".

"¿Te vas de compras por la mañana?", le pregunté con escepticismo.

"Yo no, todos los demás", dijo riéndose. "Me he ofrecido para quedarme y cuidar a los niños".

"¿Qué edad tienen tus primos?"

"Carmen tiene nueve años, Sasha tiene seis y Benjamín cuatro. Son buenos chicos, sólo bulliciosos".

"Eres muy bueno con los niños", le dije sinceramente. "Veo cómo estás con Seth e incluso con Leah, y me sorprende cómo responden los niños. Vas a ser un gran padre algún día".

"¿Está diciendo que quieres tener hijos conmigo algún día?", me preguntó en tono de broma. Me sonrojé al instante y mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Estuve contenta de que no estuviera aquí para verlo.

"No, yo sólo... quiero decir... yo no... eres bueno con los niños, eso es todo", balbuceé. Él se echó a reír en voz alta en el teléfono.

"Déjame adivinar, en este momento Bella Swan está tan roja como un tomate", él agregó en broma. Creo que me puse aún más roja por sus palabras y no pude contestar. "Me encanta que te pueda hacer sonrojar incluso a través del teléfono. Me hubiese gustado estar allí para verlo, echo de menos eso. Y no te preocupes, sólo estaba bromeando, échale la culpa al pavo". Abrí la ventana un segundo para coger aire y vi a James en la entrada.

"Tengo que irme, Edward, James acaba de volver", le dije rápidamente.

"Está bien, llámame mañana si es posible", declaró.

"Lo intentaré, buenas noches".

"Buenas noches, Bella", dijo con dulzura.

Colgué el teléfono y corrí rápidamente por las escaleras para preparar a Seth y a Leah. Yo sabía que James estaba tratando de dar una buena impresión a nuestros invitados, por lo que tenía que seguirle el juego.

Entró en la casa y nos vio de pie en la sala de estar con una mirada que claramente decía que no le avergonzáramos. Todos lo entendimos y no teníamos intención de decepcionarlo. Él entró por la puerta y después detrás de él estaba una mujer alta y hermosa, con el pelo largo de color caoba y facciones perfectas. Parecía una modelo, la reconocía de alguna parte, pero no supe situarla. Detrás de ella había dos niños de corta edad que parecían tener los años de Leah, tenían el pelo castaño claro y los ojos azules, y tenían un aspecto similar al de la mujer, pero eran diferentes en algunos aspectos. Supuse que debían ser sus hijos. James tomó sus abrigos y los colocó en el armario. La mujer que me parecía tan familiar nos miró y entonces James caminó hacia nosotros.

"Heidi, estos son mis hijos", comenzó James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Ella es Bella, quien ha hecho esa comida con un olor maravilloso que estamos a punto de comer, y ella es Leah, quien tiene la misma edad que Jane y Alec, y este muchachito es mi hijo menor, Seth". Nos presentó casi con orgullo, algo que fue impactante para todos nosotros. Todo lo que pude hacer era mirarle atónita mientras trataba de averiguar qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

"Es muy agradable conoceros finalmente, James me ha hablado mucho de vosotros", saludó la mujer que mi padre nos presentó como Heidi. "Estos son mis hijos, Jane y Alec", señaló con un gesto a los dos niños de detrás de ella. "Ambos son un poco tímidos, pero se les pasará". Ninguno de nosotros pudo decir una palabra y se produjo un incómodo silencio que cayó sobre la sala. James miró hacia mí con una mirada feroz y se aclaró la garganta. Me sacó de mi estupor.

"Es un placer conocerte, Heidi", le dije acercándole mi mano.

"Es un placer conocerte también", dijo ella tomando mi mano para saludarme, y me dio una ligera sonrisa. "Me suena tu cara, Bella, ¿nos hemos visto antes en alguna parte?", preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí.

"No lo creo, señora", le contesté, pero aún preguntándome si de alguna manera nos habíamos encontrado en algún lugar, parecía muy familiar y reconocí su voz. Tarareó y volvió su cabeza hacia atrás, a donde James estaba dándole una sonrisa tímida. "La cena está lista, podemos ir a la mesa del comedor", le sugerí.

"Eso suena como una buena idea", agregó James. Caminamos hacia el comedor y nos sentamos en la mesa, todos nos sentimos un poco incómodos. James estaba radiante de felicidad al igual que Heidi, ellos continuaron charlando alegremente durante la cena mientras que el resto de nosotros comíamos en silencio.

"Bella, debo decir que estos son los mejores macarrones con queso que he probado nunca", me elogió Heidi. "¿Es una receta familiar transmitida a lo largo de los años?"

"No, es sólo algo que se me ocurrió por mi cuenta", le respondí.

"Bueno, está delicioso", agregó.

"Gracias".

"Bella tiene la esperanza de ir a la escuela culinaria una vez que se gradúe", declaró James.

"Eso es maravilloso, Bella, yo soy camarera en un pequeño restaurante italiano en Port Angeles", agregó. "Tal vez podría intentar colocarte allí". Mi corazón se hundió, de ahí es de donde yo la conocía, dónde la había visto. Trabajaba en el restaurante en el que Edward y yo habíamos ido esa noche, ella era la camarera. Me sentí enferma del estómago de repente. ¿Ella ya me había reconocido, podría recordarlo y contárselo a James? Comencé a sentirme incómoda e inquieta, pero hice todo lo que pude para no mirarla a los ojos.

James y Heidi continuaron con su charla, hablando de su trabajo y de sus esperanzas para el futuro. Finalmente me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y no estuve contenta con eso. James estaba intentando que esta mujer fuera un potencial reemplazo para mi madre. Lo odiaba por hacer esto, ¿por qué ella no podía ver quién era él en realidad? Sentí como que tenía que advertirle y decirle que huyera. ¿Pero de qué serviría? Yo estaba bastante segura de que Leah había visto lo que estaba pasando, ella seguía pateándome y dándome miradas de preocupación.

"Una vez que Bella vaya a la universidad, no estoy seguro de cómo vamos a sobrevivir", James cortó mis pensamientos. "Me temo que todos vamos a morir de hambre sin ella aquí".

"Bueno, ya sabes, James, yo también soy una buena cocinera", proclamó Heidi en un tono coqueto.

"Lo sé", dijo en el mismo tono coqueto que ella estaba usando. "Tal vez tendrás que acercarte a Forks para cuidar de nosotros".

"Tal vez", dijo, ambos se miraron amorosamente a los ojos con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Se me cayó el tenedor por el terror que sentí por esa mujer y sus hijos. Hizo un sonido fuerte y metálico cuando tocó el plato. Todo el mundo me miró con una mirada interrogativa. Me sonrojé al instante y me disculpé tímidamente.

"Ahora sé de qué te conozco", dijo Heidi sonando emocionada. Mis ojos se abrieron y todo mi cuerpo se puso frío como el hielo, temblando ligeramente. "Fuiste al restaurante en el que trabajo con un joven apuesto hace unas semanas. Pensé que los dos os veíais muy lindos juntos. Me di cuenta de que era una primera cita y estuve haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para daros privacidad. El joven dejó una gran propina, algo que aprecié mucho", ella seguía y seguía contando esa historia. Miré hacia James, quien estaba mirándome con atención, tenía los dientes apretados y las fosas nasales dilatadas. Sabía que en cualquier momento iba a romperse. Una parte de mí esperaba que lo hiciera y así Heidi viera quién era realmente y no estuvieran metidos ni ella ni sus hijos en esta vida.

"¿Estás segura de que era ella?", James preguntó sonando más tranquilo.

"Estoy segura de eso", respondió ella, mirándome con ojos inquisitivos.

"Tiene que haber algún tipo de error, no podría haber sido yo". Traté de mentir y encubrirlo, pero ella lo sabía, ella no tenía manera de saber que era algo de lo que James no tenía que enterarse. Veía a James de manera diferente a la nuestra.

"Tuviste que haber sido tú, te vi sonrojarte así por lo menos una media docena de veces", agregó. "Me encanta cuando las parejas jóvenes entran en el restaurante. Ellos siempre parecen muy lindos y nerviosos. Ahí es en realidad donde tu padre y yo nos conocimos. Entraba en el restaurante y se sentaba en el bar cada noche durante semanas, hablábamos a la ligera mientras yo servía a otros clientes, y finalmente nos acercamos y empezamos a vernos". Ella lo miró y sonrió con dulzura, llegando a colocar su mano sobre la suya. Yo estaba nerviosa y asustada por lo que James iba a hacer, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy enfadada con él por hacer eso de nuevo. No podía sentarme y ver cómo arruinaba la vida de otra familia. Me dije que iba a ser fuerte, que iba a luchar, y aquí estaba yo, aún siendo una cobarde. ¿Por qué se me ocurrió pensar que podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para escapar? Yo estaba engañándome a mí misma si pensaba que tendría una oportunidad.

James todavía parecía furioso, pero por el bien de las apariencias, se calmó. Yo esperaba ser castigada una vez que se fueran. No sabía qué castigo me pondría, pero me dio miedo.

Me pasé el resto de la noche empujando los alimentos por todo en mi plato, demasiado nerviosa y asustada como para pensar en comer. Heidi siguió felicitándome por la comida y continuó coqueteando y hablando con James. Ellos parecían muy cómodos el uno con el otro. Eso explicaba el por qué él se iba todas las noches, pero por supuesto que nunca nos diría nada de eso.

Después de que todo el mundo acabara de comer, Leah y yo empezamos a limpiar la mesa y James caminó con Heidi y los niños de vuelta a su coche. Vi como se besaron y se abrazaron antes de que ella se metiera en su coche para irse.

"Bella, ¿qué vas a hacer?", Leah me preguntó desde atrás, sonando aterrorizada.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?", le respondí completamente indefensa. "Todo irá bien, pero en este caso". Me agaché hasta el calcetín, cogí el teléfono móvil y se lo entregué a ella. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras lo miraba. "Si las cosas van mal, quiero que llames a Edward y le preguntes qué hacer".

"¿Qué tal si me das a mí el teléfono?", dijo James entrando en la cocina. Abrimos la boca y nos volvimos hacia él con los ojos y la boca abierta. Se acercó a Leah y le arrancó el teléfono de las manos. Él comenzó a presionar botones en el teléfono y a leer cosas en silencio, pero moviendo los labios y sonriendo de vez en cuando. Estaba segura de que estaba leyendo todos los mensajes de Edward. Leah y yo nos quedamos congeladas en nuestros lugares, demasiado asustadas como para hacer nada.

"Leah, sube las escaleras, ahora". James exigió, ambas nos estremecimos, pero Leah le escuché y subió corriendo las escaleras. Yo sabía que iba a ser golpeada muy fuerte, sabía lo que iba a venir. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar.

"¿Este es el chico que vino esa noche que yo estaba en casa, no?", preguntó con los dientes apretados, él sabía exactamente que estaba tratando de hacerme confesar. "El muchacho que insististe en que no pasaba nada con él, pero esta noche me entero de que fuiste con él hasta Port Angeles mientras ambos os inventasteis esa mentira muy convincente de que estabais trabajando en una tarea escolar". Yo no respondí ni lo miré, tenía miedo hasta de respirar. Mantuve mi cabeza hacia abajo y me quedé mirando al suelo. Sentí su puño golpear mi cara antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Caí al suelo, mis manos instintivamente fueron a mi ardiente mejilla.

"¿Cuánto es lo que sabe?". Gritó de pie junto a mí. "¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Él no sabe nada", mentí. Mi voz era temblorosa.

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza por la diversión. "Bueno, de acuerdo con esos mensajes de texto de ese teléfono de mierda, me inclino a creer que no. Así que te sugiero que dejes de mentir y empieces a decirme la verdad. A menos que quieras que algo realmente malo le pase a Edward, preciosa", dijo con sarcasmo.

Yo no supe qué decir, sabía que a pesar de lo que le dijera, después iría a por Edward. Sentí que las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. Sabía que todo iba a derrumbarse sobre mí con el tiempo. Yo no era digna de tener ningún tipo de felicidad o el amor de nadie. No sabía por qué ni siquiera lo había intentado.

"Gracias por arruinar mi noche de mierda", exclamó. "Esto se suponía que era una buena cena familiar de Acción de Gracias y ni siquiera has podido conseguir eso. Eres una mierda de puta incompetente. La expresión de tu cara durante la cena ya le ha hecho a Heidi cuestionar las cosas. Ahora voy a tener que llegar a algún tipo de explicación por tu comportamiento obsceno".

James empezó a darme patadas en las costillas, exigiendo que le dijera lo que Edward sabía, pero yo no lo haría. Con el tiempo se detuvo por unos minutos, al darse cuenta que no iba a decirle nada. Traté de desenroscar mi cuerpo roto para levantarme, pero él volvió y cogió un puñado de mi pelo, tirando de mí a través del suelo. Grité de dolor y él gritó de nuevo diciéndome que me callara. Traté de callarme, pero todavía estaba gimiendo y sollozando por el dolor que irradiaba todo mi cuerpo.

Me arrastró hasta el otro lado de la cocina y abrió la puerta que conducía al sótano.

"Por favor, James", gemí. "Al sótano no, por favor, lo siento, él no hará nada. Puedo convencerlo de que todo está bien, por favor".

Se inclinó para que pudiera mirarle, tenía una sonrisa amenazante en su rostro. "Desafortunadamente tú acabas de decidir tú destino y el de ese chico, no esperes volver a verlo". Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro. Este era mi peor temor hecho realidad. Yo no sabía si volvería a ver a Seth, a Leah y a Edward nunca más. Había hecho daño a todo el mundo que me importaba y ahora estaba pagando el precio al igual que había hecho mi madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Uy... me parece que vienen algunas curvas... James ha metido a Bella en el sótano. Siento dejaros así, si el domingo puedo os lo subire como regalo de año nuevo sino pues el lunes, espero que me perdoneis.<strong>

**¡Feliz Año Nuevoooooo! Espero que lo disfruteis con vuestras familias y amigos y que sea un buen año para todos ;) Besosssss.**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Bring me to life de Evanescence

**¡Feliz 2012! Bueno, os dejo este regalito para que no os pongais más nerviosas ;)**

**Capítulo largo y muy muy interesante :)**

**Capítulo 12**

**EPOV**

En el momento en que mis padres decidieron que fuéramos a la casa de la tía Charlotte y el tío de Peter para Acción de Gracias, yo sabía que iba a ser malo. No podía dejar a Bella todo ese tiempo. ¿Qué pasaría si le pasaba algo y no estaba ahí para ayudarla? De todos modos yo sabía que no estaba haciendo nada para ayudarla pero siempre estaba esa posibilidad en el fondo de mi mente de que iba a ser necesario protegerla o salvarla de él algún día, también estaba preparado para eso. Al principio estuve un poco asustado de él y preocupado por lo que podría hacerme, pero ahora no me importaba nada de eso, iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera por Bella, no habría dudas nunca más. Y si eso era el amor, entonces creo que estaba enamorado.

Traté de librarme de ir, pidiéndoles a mis padres que me quedara en casa, pero insistieron en que yo fuera, diciendo que sería bueno para mí, para alejarme por un rato y pasar tiempo con la familia. Pero ellos no entendían lo que eso iba a hacerme. Quería que ella viniera conmigo y hablara con mis padres y les dijera todo. Sabía que si ella hablaba con mis padres nos quedaríamos, pero sabía que Bella no lo haría porque era una persona desinteresada y prefería correr el riesgo de ser maltratada durante unos cuantos días antes que arruinar la cena de Acción de Gracias de mi familia. También sabía que el que llegara a hablar con alguien era casi imposible, yo tenía una buena intuición de que cuando regresara ella iba a querer hacer los arreglos necesarios para huir. Lo esperaría y lo planificaría, pero no podía evitar el dolor que sentía cuando pensaba en que ella se iría para siempre.

La única manera de ponerme en contacto con ella mientras yo estaba fuera, y de asegurarme de que estaba segura, era conseguirle un teléfono. Corrí a Port Angeles después de que mis padres me dijeran que nos íbamos, para recoger un simple teléfono móvil para ella. Cuando se lo di, ella lo miró como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar en sus manos. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que ella no sabía cómo usar un móvil, así que pasé una hora mostrándole cómo utilizarlo y diciéndole qué hacer. Me quedé más tiempo de lo que había planeado quedarme, pero no podía separarme, a cambio me pasé la mayor parte de la noche haciendo la maleta y sin dormir nada en absoluto. No es que yo hubiera sido capaz de dormir de todos modos.

Salimos temprano a la mañana siguiente, la ansiedad que corría a través de mí era una tortura. Le envié un mensaje para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Sabía que era temprano, pero ella estaría levantada ya. Luego, al leer su respuesta que decía que ella estaba bien, me relajé un poco, pero todavía estaba en el borde. Estaba seguro de que mi familia lo estaba notando, pero el único que dijo algo fue Emmett. Él se burló de mí durante el viaje en avión, hablando acerca de mi comportamiento extraño y al mismo tiempo haciendo bromas sobre Bella. A pesar de que él sabía sobre Bella, nunca le había admitido nada, por lo que continuamente me molestó y me agobió, así que me derramé. El único problema era que cuanto más mencionaba a Bella, más ansiedad tenía.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Peter y Charlotte, en Chicago, todo en lo que pude pensar fue en dormir, pero mis primos tenían una idea diferente. Benjamín se me echó encima y Sasha tuvo la idea de hacer lo mismo. Carmen estaba empezando a llegar a la edad en la que ella no quería jugar, pero al final de la noche estaba luchando con Emmett y conmigo tanto como los otros dos.

Charlotte era la hermana menor de Carlisle y después de que sus padres murieran hacía unos años, ellos seguían teniendo relación, a pesar de que sólo se veían dos veces al año. Pero al parecer, había una razón para esta visita, después de que los niños se fueran a la cama por la noche, Charlotte nos informó a todos que le habían diagnosticado cáncer de mama. Mis padres estaban desolados y yo tenía que admitir que tuve un poco de miedo. Ella nos contó que su médico le había dado la esperanza de que todo iba a estar bien, ya que se había detectado a tiempo, pero ella y Peter tenían miedo. Ella quería un consejo de Carlisle sobre los tratamientos y la mejor manera de preparar a los niños si algo llegara a pasarle a ella. Eso realmente me llegó, no me gustaba pensar que mis primos no pudieran tener una madre. No me podía imaginar no tener a mi madre, a pesar de que ella era dominante y controladora, yo prefería eso que nada. Empecé a pensar aún más sobre la situación de Bella y la forma en la que estaba sin una madre. James la había alejado de ella y ahora ella era la figura materna de Seth y Leah.

Le envié un mensaje a Bella como siempre que podía, esperando alguna respuesta de ella para matar la ansiedad que sentía cuando estaba lejos de ella. Cuando hablaba con ella me sentía mucho mejor. Entonces ella me dijo que James quería que cocinara una gran cena de Acción de Gracias para unos invitados y los picos de mi ansiedad subieron de nuevo y me dio una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Quise creerle cuando dijo que estaba bien y no había nada de lo que preocuparse, pero algo me molestaba. El día de Acción de Gracias mi teléfono sonó y era Bella, inmediatamente empecé a entrar en pánico, preguntándome lo que estaba mal. Estaba empezando a pensar que esta chica me iba a provocar un ataque al corazón, con todas las emociones que estaban dentro de mí. Era extraño, ya que nunca había habido nada que me inquietara tanto. Siempre había sido un tipo relajado que sólo llevaba bien las cosas, pero ahora lo sentía todo al mismo tiempo, me daba cuenta de todo, estaba preocupado de cosas de las que nunca antes había estado preocupado. Era un desastre.

Era viernes por la mañana y estaba despierto muy temprano porque Benjamín tenía mucha hambre y quería el desayuno inmediatamente. De mala gana salí de la cama y bajé las escaleras para dale algunos cereales y luego volví para despertar a Emmett, no estaba pensando en cuidar a los niños yo solo mientras Emmet dormía. Emmett y yo de repente oímos un fuerte ruido proveniente del pasillo, corrimos hasta ver a Carmen y a Sasha corriendo por las escaleras, empujándose la una a la otra todo el tiempo. Emmett y yo nos miramos el uno al otro y nos echamos a reír recordando que solíamos hacer lo mismo cuando teníamos esa edad. Yo las seguí hacia abajo y les puse unos cereales. Poco después, Emmett también se puso un tazón de cereales para él. Mientras que las niñas y Emmett estaban en la mesa desayunando, Benjamín y yo nos sentamos en el sofá a ver dibujos animados mientras esperábamos a que todos los demás volvieran de las compras. Mis padres y mis tíos se habían ido muy temprano esta mañana para coger todas las grandes ofertas. Mi madre y mi tía Charlotte querían ir de compras y lo hacían cada vez que nos reuníamos. Mi padre y mi tío Peter iban principalmente allí para hacer de chofer, entregar las tarjetas de crédito y llevar todas sus compras. Era por eso que Emmett y yo nos habíamos ofrecido como voluntarios para quedarnos a vigilar a nuestros primos, porque si no lo hubiéramos hecho, nos habrían arrastrado por todas las tiendas y hubiéramos tenido que cargar muchas cosas y era probable que nos hubieran hecho probar al menos una docena de suéteres para encontrar el más apropiado. Ella tenía esa cosa acerca de conseguirnos varios suéteres cada año y no una camiseta o una sudadera o cualquier cosa que nosotros en realidad gastaríamos. Siempre era algo festivo y colorido, y cuando éramos más jóvenes siempre había en ellos alguna imagen de Navidad. Ella nos hacía usarlos el día de Navidad y yo lo odiaba, pero eso la hacía feliz, así que lo hacía todos los años y continuaba haciéndolo ahora.

Emmett y yo decidimos jugar a algunos juegos de mesa con los niños, lo que luego se convirtió en ver películas de Disney. Le envié un mensaje a Bella en una de las películas y no me respondió, pensé que tal vez ella estaba ocupada limpiando o estudiando, así que decidí esperar a ver si lo respondía más tarde. Pasaron varias horas y me di cuenta de que no había sabido nada de Bella, por lo que le envié otro mensaje y en todo el día no recibí una respuesta. De repente empecé a sentir mucho miedo, estaba en el punto en el que pensé en llamar a Alice para que fuera a ver a Bella. Pero afortunadamente, en torno a las tres, justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Alice, finalmente recibí un mensaje haciéndome saber que ella estaba ocupada. Inmediatamente comencé a relajarme dándome cuenta de que mi hipótesis original era correcta y que todo estaba bien y no tenía nada de lo que preocuparme.

"Supongo que Bella finalmente te ha contestado el mensaje", comentó Emmett.

"¿Por qué crees que es Bella?", le pregunté, irritado porque me estuviera molestando.

Me miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en su rostro. "Porque has llevado el teléfono contigo toda la semana y cada vez que recibías un mensaje, te relajabas. Pero has estado enviando mensajes de texto a alguien todo el día y con cada texto que enviabas te ponías más tenso y nervioso. Supongo que finalmente has recibido una respuesta ya que pareces haberte calmado un poco", le miré con incredulidad, sorprendido de que en realidad se hubiera dado cuenta de todo eso. Obviamente debió haber comprendido la expresión de mi cara, porque rodó los ojos y me miró como si estuviera herido. "Es mi trabajo darme cuenta de esas cosas, Edward, soy policía, eso es lo que hacemos. Nos damos cuenta de las cosas para llegar a la verdad".

"Bueno, tú no haces un trabajo muy bueno con eso", murmuré, casi inaudible.

"Edward, no entiendo por qué estás guardando este secreto. ¿Le has dicho a mamá y a papá que estás saliendo con ella?"

"¿Quién ha dicho que estoy saliendo con ella?"

"Edward, eres mi hermano, te conozco mejor que nadie. Esa chica te ha cambiado por completo. No estoy diciendo que sea malo, pero no puedes estar tan envuelto con ella como para que controle tu vida. Y no puedes seguir ocultándole a James que vas a verla. Ambos necesitáis crecer y decírselo. No es tan malo como te piensas, yo sé que él parece un policía duro y estricto, pero eso es sólo su apariencia externa. Realmente es una buena persona, probablemente estaría feliz de que tú salieras con su hija en vez de esos idiotas que van a la escuela de Forks".

"¿Y si te dijera que en el momento en que le dijera a James que quiero tener algo con su hija, algo muy malo pasaría?", le pregunté serio.

"¿Cómo qué?", se echó a reír.

"Como que alguien pudiera resultar herido de gravedad".

"¿Bella te ha dicho eso? ¿Acaso ella te ha hecho pensar que él te haría daño si se lo dijeras? Vamos Edward, eso es estúpido, estás actuando como un crio de trece años que tiene miedo de hablarle a sus padres acerca de su primera novia. Tienes dieciocho y debes saber cómo tratar bien a una chica. Mamá y papá te enseñaron algo mejor que lo que estás haciendo".

"Vete a la mierda, no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando. Es mucho más complicado y no tiene nada que ver con no querer decírselo a mamá y a papá, o a James", le dije a toda prisa. "Tiene que ver con mantenerla segura. Ni siquiera deberías saber que nos hemos estado viendo. Y tú vas a hablar, te recuerdo que hace unas semanas me dijiste que tenías una cita y no le dijiste nada a mamá o a papá".

"Sólo porque tenga una cita con alguien no significa que sea nada serio. Creo que he estado con al menos tres mujeres desde que mencioné que tenía una cita esa noche. Y ninguna de ellas fue alguna vez tan seria como parece que vas con Bella. ¿Y qué estás hablando sobre mantenerla a salvo?", me preguntó dándome una mirada inquisitiva.

"Nada, ¿podemos simplemente dejar esto? Si tienes que saberlo, sí, el mensaje era de Bella, y sí, es a ella a quien le he estado enviando mensajes todo el fin de semana y por lo que he estado en el borde, pero en cuanto a qué se debe, no puedo decírtelo porque estarías demasiado cerca del problema".

Él se echó a reír y se levantó del sofá donde estábamos sentados para irse a la cocina. "Dios, los adolescentes de hoy en día son tan dramáticos. Espero que nunca actuara así cuando tuve tu edad". Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, queriendo alejarme de él. Le envié un mensaje a Bella preguntándole si era un buen momento para llamarla, realmente necesitaba escuchar su voz, pero ella rápidamente me contestó diciéndome que no era un buen momento. Me acosté y me quedé dormido. Decidí que durante el resto del fin de semana iba a evitar a Emmett tanto como me fuera posible. Estuve muy cerca de decirle todo, parte de mí realmente quería, pero después de ver su reacción comprendí por qué Bella tenía miedo a que la gente no la creyera. Incluso mi propio hermano se rió de la poca información que yo le había dado.

Cuando estábamos listos para volar a casa el domingo, nuestro vuelo se retrasó debido al mal tiempo, así que tuvimos que esperar en el aeropuerto durante cinco horas antes de que pudiéramos volver a casa. Yo pasé ese tiempo enviándole mensajes a Bella, preguntándole cómo le había ido la semana y quienes eran esos invitados que fueron para Acción de Gracias. Quería saber todo lo que había hecho mientras yo estuve fuera, pero sus respuestas eran poco más que un simple "hola" o "no es un buen momento", no respondía a ninguna de mis preguntas y se negaba a que la llamara o fuera a verla una vez que llegara a casa. Yo estaba empezando a preocuparme y a preguntarme si algo andaba mal. Mi instinto me decía que algo pasaba, pero podría haber una explicación muy lógica por su distancia. James podría estar sospechando y ella estaba tratando de protegernos a los dos de él o tal vez estaba agotada por el fin de semana, como yo. Pensé que mientras ella aún estuviera enviándome mensajes todo iría bien y la volvería a ver el lunes. Llegamos a casa la noche del domingo muy tarde, así que me fui directamente a la cama sabiendo que tenía que levantarme en sólo unas horas. Y sabiendo que mañana en la escuela vería a Bella.

Por la mañana, mientras caminaba hasta la planta baja, estaba agotado y no quería nada más que ir a la cama. Encontré a mi padre sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico, así que me senté a su lado y me serví un plato de cereales.

"Te ves cansado, Edward, ¿por qué no te tomas el día libre? Voy a llamar a la escuela y decir que faltarás", mi padre se ofreció.

"No, está bien, realmente quiero ir hoy. Ya me he perdido muchas clases". Había faltado mucho a la escuela, pero lo más importante, me faltaba Bella.

"Bien, si quieres ir no voy a pararte, pero yo preferiría que te quedaras en casa y durmieras un poco".

"Estoy bien, papá", le contesté. Volví a mi desayuno tratando de perder el tiempo antes de que pudiera ir a la escuela. Pensé en ir a casa de Bella para recogerla, pero con James observándome últimamente y tratando de mantener las apariencias en la escuela sería un error.

"¿Dónde está mamá?", le pregunté al darme cuenta de que ella no estaba alrededor.

"Se ha ido temprano a la escuela para tratar de averiguar qué clase de lío ha montado el sustituto". Los dos nos reímos, sabiendo que a mamá no le gustaba que los substitutos se hicieran cargo de su clase, ya que siempre liaban algo o no lo hacían bien. Cada vez que tenía que usar un sustituto llegaba a casa quejándose de algo que había hecho. Estaba seguro de que hoy no sería diferente. Me levanté para poner mi plato en el fregadero cuando sonó el teléfono. Mi padre contestó mientras yo corría escaleras arriba para coger la mochila y los libros. Cuando bajé las escaleras, me encontré a mi padre de pie en la cocina con cara de tristeza y preocupado por algo.

"Papá, ¿qué pasa?", le pregunté. Me pregunté si tenía algo que ver con la tía Charlotte. Yo sabía que él estaba preocupado y esta semana se suponía que debía empezar el tratamiento, así que tuve la sensación de que por eso habían llamado. Esperaba que nada grave hubiera sucedido.

"Era el jefe de policía", dijo con voz sombría. Mi nudo en el estómago creció por el miedo y mi corazón comenzó a golpear fuerte, yo estaba seguro de que mi padre probablemente podía oírlo. "Me ha dicho que ha tenido que enviar a su hija mayor, Bella, a una clínica de alimentación en Seattle. Ha venido a mí un par de veces preguntándome si ella podría tener un trastorno alimenticio por los signos que estaba viendo. Supongo que durante la cena de Acción de Gracias ella no comió y todo estalló, finalmente se enfrentó a ella y le dijo que la iba a enviar lejos para conseguir ayuda". Ni siquiera podía respirar, no quería pensar en lo que le había hecho a ella. Yo sabía que era una mentira, sabía que no era un trastorno alimenticio. Eso era un encubrimiento, ¿pero qué estaba tratando de encubrir? Ella me había estado enviando mensajes de texto todo el fin de semana, habría dicho algo si él la estuviera lastimando o haciéndole algo. Entonces me di cuenta de que muy bien podría haber encontrado el teléfono y haber enviado él mismo los mensajes. Por eso insistió en que no la llamara o fuera. Me iluminé y todo fue borroso, sentía que quería vomitar o desmayarme. "Edward, ¿estás bien?".

Apenas le oí a través de mi errática respiración, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía dónde estaba ella ni cómo averiguarlo. "Papá, él la maltrata", salió a borbotones de mi boca.

"¿Quién maltrata a quién?", preguntó confuso.

"Tengo que salvarla", declaré.

"Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando?". Todavía parecía confundido acerca de lo que yo estaba tratando de decirle. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que sentía como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho, no podía ni respirar.

"Papá, necesito que vengas conmigo", le cogí del brazo y lo llevé a mi coche para llegar tan rápido como me fuera posible. Salí de la calzada y aceleré por la carretera. Si alguien sabía dónde estaba Bella, esos eran Seth y Leah, y yo tenía que llegar a ellos para asegurarme de que estaban bien. Ese era mi peor miedo, que algo le pasara a ella y yo no fuera capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba o si estaba aún viva, lo único que sabía era que tenía que encontrarla. Pude oír a mi padre gritándome para que frenara y respondiera a sus numerosas preguntas acerca de lo que estaba pasando, pero ninguna de ellas fue lo suficiente importante como para poder responder coherentemente. Yo sólo seguía conduciendo tan rápido como podía hasta la escuela, donde esperaba que estuvieran Seth y Leah, a menos que también se hubiera deshecho de ellos y los hubiera mandado lejos. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Cuando mi padre empezó a gritar que me detuviera porque había un coche de policía detrás de mí, finalmente me di cuenta de que me tenía que parar.

Mi padre empezó a gritar que me estaba bien empelado por haber conducido como lo había hecho. Él no entendía que esto no tenía nada que ver con la velocidad, era para que James se deshiciera de mí de alguna manera. Había llegado a la conclusión de que él lo había descubierto y ahora tenía que deshacerse de cualquier prueba, siendo yo la primera, ya que sabía demasiado.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, Edward Cullen. Nos encontramos de nuevo en circunstancias similares", James me intimidó. Le fulminé con la mirada tratando de contener mi ira en mi interior.

"Lo siento James", mi padre hizo hincapié en el asiento del pasajero. "Por alguna razón Edward parece tener una prisa enorme esta mañana", mi padre me miró.

"Dr. Cullen, no le había visto", admitió James, sonando casi nervioso. Sonreí un poco, sabiendo que él no podría hacer nada contra mí con mi padre aquí.

"Entiendo perfectamente si le da a mi hijo una multa por su temeridad, no sé lo que se ha metido esta mañana", mi padre dijo.

"¿A dónde te diriges tan rápido, chico?", preguntó James.

"Creo que usted sabe muy bien a dónde me dirijo", le dije con los dientes apretados.

Ahogó una risa mientras escribía la multa. "Sí, bueno, me temo que sea donde sea que te diriges, no podrás hacer nada si tienes un accidente en el camino. De hecho, eso no te puede traer nada bueno", me dio a entender. Mi padre no lo había pillado, pero yo sí.

"Espero que tu hija esté mejor", comentó mi padre. "Por favor, mantenme informado sobre su tratamiento y quiero saber si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar".

"Lo haré, Dr. Cullen, le agradezco todo el apoyo", dijo James, cortando el papel de la multa de la libreta.

"Sabe, es curioso, he visto a Bella comer muy bien y muy a menudo, y nunca me ha parecido que hubiera algo malo en ella, por lo menos nada que se estuviera haciendo ella misma", añadí. Le miré y él me devolvió la mirada. Pude ver su mandíbula flexionarse y sus puños apretados. Yo quería salir del coche y acabar con él y sabía muy bien que lo haría si mi padre no estuviera sentado a mi lado.

"Bueno, los trastornos alimenticios pueden ser complicados, Edward", dijo James, tratando de mantener la calma.

"¿De verdad, esa es la historia que va a mantener? Porque puedo conseguir por lo menos una docena de personas que afirman que ella come muy bien", mentí. "¿Por qué no me dice dónde está ella realmente? ¿Qué le hizo?". No sabía por qué estaba probándolo, pero parte de mí sabía que no podría hacer nada con mi padre y conmigo enfadado. Quería saber dónde estaba. Quería que metiera la pata e hiciera algo estúpido para que mi padre me creyera.

"Es mejor que te controles, niño, a menos que quieras ser arrestado", dijo James con los dientes apretados.

"¿Eso es lo que va a hacer, arrestarme, así no le diré a todo el mundo quién es en realidad?"

"Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?", escuché a mi padre advertirme.

James y yo nos miramos durante unos segundos más, probando uno los límites del otro antes de que él hiciera una mueca de derrota. "Que tenga un buen día Dr. Cullen, Sr. Cullen", dijo James rápidamente antes de retirarse a su automóvil y seguir su camino.

"Edward ¿qué diablos ha sido eso?", mi padre me preguntó con enfado en su voz. "¿Estás tratando de meterte a ti mismo en la cárcel?"

"No me hará daño, sé demasiado y él lo sabe. Pero si no hubieras estado conmigo en este momento, probablemente me habrían matado y me habría dejado en la orilla de la carretera", revelé.

"¿De qué estás hablando?", preguntó sin dejar de mirarme completamente confundido. Encendí el coche y seguí mi camino otra vez.

"Papá, él la golpea, a todos ellos", admití.

"¿Quién golpea a quien, Edward?"

"James", grité. "Él golpea a Bella, y a veces también a Seth y a Leah". Se echó a reír con incredulidad al igual que Emmett había hecho el otro día.

"Edward, tienes que estar bromeando. No puedes ir por ahí haciendo ese tipo de acusaciones en contra de alguien como James Hunter. Es un buen hombre y un buen padre", explicó mi padre.

"¿De verdad, tan bien le conoces, papá? ¿Alguna vez has estado en su casa? ¿Alguna vez has visto los moratones en el cuerpo de Bella? ¿Alguna vez has visto el miedo en sus ojos?". Grité, todavía conduciendo de forma errática.

"Edward, tienes que calmarte, tiene que haber algún tipo de explicación lógica para eso", dijo.

"Dios, ¿por qué mierda le crees a él antes que a tu propio hijo? Maldita sea papá, ¿estás escuchando todo lo que estoy diciendo?", le grité.

"Estoy intentándolo, Edward, pero nada de esto está teniendo ningún sentido". Entré en el estacionamiento y estrellé mis frenos justo en frente de las puertas, ni siquiera preocupándome por estacionar en un lugar. Salté y corrí dentro hasta la recepción, donde una señora mayor con el pelo gris me detuvo.

"Tengo que hablar con Seth y Leah Hunter de inmediato", le dije rápidamente. La secretaria me miró a través de sus pestañas.

"Lo siento, ¿quién eres?", me preguntó.

"Edward Cullen, mi madre es Esme Cullen, trabaja aquí", le expliqué.

"Lo siento, por la rudeza de mi hijo", dijo mi padre apareciendo detrás de mí. "¿Puede pedir a Esme Cullen que venga aquí? Necesitamos tener una charla familiar. Es una emergencia".

"Por supuesto, Dr. Cullen", dijo levantando el teléfono y llamando a su clase.

"No", grité. "Tengo que ver a Seth y Leah, ahora".

"Edward, vamos a hablar con tu madre primero. Tienes que dar algunas explicaciones", afirmó.

"No tengo tiempo para explicar las cosas", grité, pasándome los dedos por el pelo por la frustración. "Lo haré más tarde. Papá, por favor, necesito tu ayuda".

"Y estoy tratando de dártela, pero necesito saber algunas cosas primero".

Gemí en voz alta con los dientes apretados cuando mi madre llegó.

"Edward, ¿qué te pasa?", preguntó mirándome preocupada.

"Mamá, por favor, tienes que ayudarme, tengo que hablar con Seth y Leah Hunter ahora mismo. ¿Puedes conseguir que salgan de clase por mí?", le rogué. Nos miró a los dos, confundida, y entonces nos guió por el pasillo hasta una pequeña sala de conferencias. Me di cuenta de que mis padres se dieron una mirada de preocupación una vez dentro de la habitación, pero no era la preocupación por la cosa correcta. "Queríais que parara esto, queréis saber lo que estaba mal conmigo durante semanas, ahora cuando finalmente os lo digo, me miráis como si estuviera loco. James Hunter, el jefe de policía de nuestra pequeña ciudad de Forks, está golpeando a sus hijos y muy bien podría haber matado a Bella, y yo tengo que encontrarla. Por favor, necesito tu ayuda", grité, probablemente lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la secretaria me escuchara desde el pasillo.

"¿Qué está pasando, Carlisle?", mi madre le preguntó a él en busca de una explicación. Rodé los ojos y dejé escapar un grito gutural. Estaba tan frustrado porque estuviéramos perdiendo tanto tiempo. Me puse nervioso mientras mi padre le explicaba que James había llamado esta mañana y cómo me había entrado el pánico y había salido corriendo de la casa con él, cómo me había comportado con James, lo que le había dicho acerca de que Bella era golpeada. Cuando mi padre dijo eso me miró todavía preguntándome con los ojos, pero mi madre parecía preocupada, sabía que podía conseguir que ella me creyera.

"Mamá, por favor, tú me contaste la historia hace unas semanas acerca de tu propia experiencia y lo mucho que lo lamentaste, por favor, no dejes que yo me lamente también", le supliqué. "No estoy mintiendo sobre esto y si puedo hablar con Seth y Leah me van a decir dónde se encuentra ella, tal vez todavía está viva y la puedo salvar, pero tengo que saber dónde buscar y estamos perdiendo el tiempo en este momento". Mi madre me miró con los ojos llenos de compasión y luego suspiró profundamente y apartó la mirada de mí. Mi corazón se hundió, yo estaba seguro de que tampoco me creería, pero luego miró a mi padre y me sorprendió.

"Carlisle, llama a Emmett, es posible que lo necesitemos", le ordenó. Di un suspiro de alivio sabiendo que ella me había creído y que iba a ayudarme. Salió al pasillo pidiendo a la secretaria que Seth y Leah fueran a la oficina, entonces fue y le pidió al director que se uniera a nosotros. Mi madre le dio al director una breve explicación de nuestras sospechas y le preguntó si estaría bien hablar con los niños. Seth y Leah entraron a la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos y con miedo en sus rostros. Dije que no hablaran con ellos y esperaran hasta que Emmett llegara aquí antes de que nadie dijera nada.

Les miré a los dos mientras entraron, esperando que Seth viniera corriendo a abrazarse a mi cintura, como hacía normalmente, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó cerca de Leah, casi escondido detrás de ella. No ser capaz de hablar con ellos me estaba matando. Poco después estábamos todos en la pequeña habitación después de que Emmett apareciera caminando por el pasillo con el uniforme completo y mirándonos a todos nosotros, preguntando lo que está pasando. Una vez que vio a Seth y Leah, miró en mi dirección, claramente dándome una mirada de '¿qué has hecho ahora?', una que no pasó desapercibida y me dolió que hasta mi hermano dudara de mí. Él siempre me creía.

El director miró a Esme y le pidió que empezara, ya que ella sabía más de lo que estaba pasando. "Leah, Seth, tengo que haceros una pregunta seria y necesito que seáis completamente honestos conmigo", comenzó. "Han llegado acusaciones a nuestros oídos de que tu padre os hace daño a ambos y a vuestra hermana. ¿Es eso cierto?". Leah miró a mi madre, luego a su hermano y después a mí. Tenía miedo, me di cuenta. Ella no iba a contestar. "Leah, ¿qué ha pasado con Bella?", mi madre le preguntó.

"Ella se ha ido a un hospital de Seattle por sus trastornos alimenticios", murmuró. Rodé los ojos tratando de contener mi frustración.

Mi madre me miró a mí y empecé a ver la duda en sus ojos. "Si algo que no debería estar sucediendo en casa, sucede, es necesario que nos lo hagáis saber", subrayó el director. No dijeron nada, sólo miraron fijamente hacia delante sin mostrar emoción.

Yo finalmente no pude soportarlo más y me abrí paso hacia ellos. Me fijé en mi padre, tratando de llegar hasta mí, pero mi madre se lo impidió, dejándome ir.

"Leah, por favor", le rogué, poniéndome de rodillas delante de ellos para mirarles mejor a los ojos. "Tú y yo sabemos que el trastorno alimenticio no es cierto, yo necesito que me digas dónde está ella para que pueda ayudarla. Te prometo que no dejaré que él te haga daño nunca más. Sólo dime dónde está". Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos cuando ella trató de desviar la mirada hacia el suelo, parecía cansada y agotada. Las ojeras se encontraban bajo sus ojos y tenía una camisa de manga larga que le llegaba hasta sus manos. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía a lo que Bella siempre hacía después de ser golpeada. Extendí la mano y suavemente tomé la suya, pero instintivamente se echó hacia atrás y abrió la boca.

"Edward, a lo mejor esto no es una buena idea", sugirió a mi padre. "Obviamente estás asustando a los niños y no creo que tengamos que someterlos a este interrogatorio por más tiempo. Podemos discutir sobre esto más adelante y obtener más respuestas de parte de James. Tal vez incluso nos puede dar el nombre del hospital en el que está, así podrás ir a verla por tus propios ojos si es tan importante para ti".

"¡Papá, cállate!". Grité, girándome ligeramente hacia él. "Sólo créeme por una vez en tu vida, créeme. Yo no estoy inventándome esto, lo sé desde hace semanas, he estado pasando tiempo con ellos tres todas las noches, ahí es a donde he estado yendo cuando me escapaba, por eso he estado tan enfadado últimamente. Ellos no tienen miedo de mí, tienen miedo de James".

Me volví hacia Leah después de mi arrebato, dándome cuenta de que al gritar a mi padre, probablemente les asustaba. "Leah, por favor, sólo dime dónde está. Todos en esta sala os mantendrán a salvo, él no te puede hacer daño aquí. Por lo menos dime si ella todavía está viva".

"Yo te puedo decir dónde está, Edward", dijo Seth tímidamente. Me volví hacia él rápidamente, al igual que Leah, quien le lanzó una mirada y dijo su nombre alertándole y luego miró a mi hermano. Él se encogió de nuevo detrás de ella. Me di la vuelta para mirar a mi hermano, quien estaba de pie en la puerta con las manos sobre el pecho de su uniforme y pareciendo totalmente confundido y enfadado por lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente me di cuenta de a lo que ellos tenían miedo. Ellos no sabían que Emmett era mi hermano y que les ayudaría. Todo lo que veían era a un oficial de policía que era compañero de su padre. Ellos tenían miedo de él.

"No tenéis que tener miedo de él", les dije señalando a Emmett. "Él es mi hermano, está de nuestro lado. No permitirá que James llegué a ningún lugar cerca de vosotros. Leah, por favor, dame algún tipo de indicio de dónde está. Yo la amo y necesito saber si ella está bien". Los ojos de Leah se dispararon hacia mí cuando dije que la amaba y oí un suspiro de los labios de mi madre detrás de mí, pero yo ahora no tenía tiempo para preocuparme de eso.

Miré a Seth, suplicándole con la mirada que dijera algo, pero él no quiso, vi las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. "Edward, ¿vas a dejarnos?", Seth sollozó a través de sus lágrimas. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé con fuerza.

"Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte, nunca os dejaré. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, voy a manteneros a salvo".

"Edward", oí la voz tranquila de Leah a mi lado. Me aparté de Seth un poco para mirar hacia Leah. Tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y apenas podía reconocerla. Ella se veía como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración tratando de no emitir sonidos mientras lloraba. Extendí la mano y tiré de ella en mis brazos también. Ambos se aferraron a mí sin miedo y sabiendo que yo iba a ser su línea de vida ahora que Bella se había ido. Tenía un mal presentimiento de que lo había hecho, empecé a romperme sabiendo que ellos eran todo lo que me quedaba de ella, que había llegado demasiado tarde y le había permitido hacer eso. "¿Alguna vez Bella te contó cómo murió mamá?", Leah me preguntó en voz baja. Me aparté para mirarla, tratando de recordar la historia que me dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza por la comprensión. "¿Te dijo donde la mantuvo?", ella me miró a los ojos fijamente tratando de transmitir un mensaje que yo no estaba recibiendo.

"Recuerdo que ella me dijo que trató de huir con vosotros, que él os encontró y os trajo de vuelta a casa, entonces él la encerró en el sótano y la golpeó durante varios días antes de que la llevara hasta el acantilado". Oí los gritos de asombro de casi todo el mundo detrás de mí pero no me importó en ese momento, entendí el mensaje. "En el sótano, ¿es ahí dónde está?". Tuve escalofríos corriendo por todo mi cuerpo cuando lo descubrí.

Leah asintió con la cabeza haciéndome saber que yo tenía razón. "No sé si ella todavía está viva, ha estado allí por días y él sigue bajando para golpearla y hacerla gritar. Él no nos deja verla. Edward, por favor, tienes que salvarla", pidió Leah a través de sus sollozos.

"Lo haré, lo prometo", dije a través de mis propias lágrimas. Me di la vuelta y miré hacia atrás a mi madre, también tenía lágrimas en su rostro. "¿Puedes llevártelos contigo?, y por favor, no los dejes fuera de tu vista ni por un segundo. Tengo que llegar hasta Bella", ella se adelantó y me apartó a Seth para ponérselo en sus brazos y tomó a Leah. "Ten cuidado, Leah tiene moratones en los brazos y tal vez en otros lugares". Leah me miró sorprendida, pero ella sabía que yo tenía razón. Mi madre me dio la misma expresión de asombro, pero salieron de la sala sin decir una palabra al respecto. El director les siguió.

Busqué a mi hermano, pero él no estaba por ningún lado. "¿Dónde está Emmett?", le pregunté a mi padre.

"Está fuera haciendo algunas llamadas, creo que está tratando de obtener una orden de registro". Asentí con la cabeza y caminé hacia la puerta para salir, pero mi padre se acercó y me agarró del brazo.

"Deja que tu hermano manejes esto, hijo", exigió. Me aparté de él, mirándolo fijamente por un segundo y seguí caminando.

Salí al pasillo y vi a mi hermano cerrando su teléfono. "En este momento me están mandando una orden de registro por fax, voy a ir a buscar en la casa y a encontrarla. Le he pedido a Garrett que vaya allí", explicó. "Necesito que te quedes aquí".

"¡Y una mierda!", grité. "Voy a ir ahora. No voy a esperar más tiempo", corrí hacia la puerta escuchando a mi padre y a mi hermano gritándome desde atrás. Salté en mi coche y me deslicé fuera del estacionamiento lo más rápido que pude, en dirección a su casa. No me importaba si James me pillaba otra vez. Por lo que yo sabía, él estaba en casa golpeándola hasta la muerte y yo no iba a dejar que eso sucediera nunca más.

Llegué a la casa y corrí hacia la puerta, gritando, yo sabía que no había nadie allí para abrirme y si James estaba, probablemente no saldría a hacerlo. Corrí hasta la parte trasera de la casa y subí al árbol de al lado de la ventana. Estaba cerrada con llave, algo que era extraño, pero yo sabía que tenía que haber sido James quien lo hizo. Decidí usar el codo para romper el vidrio y llegar a abrirla. Abrí la puerta justo cuando escuché llegar los coches patrulla. Di un salto a su habitación y bajé corriendo la escalera tratando de averiguar cómo llegar al sótano. Corrí por toda la casa buscando la apertura de cada puerta. Finalmente encontré una puerta en la cocina que estaba cerrada, mientras oía la voz de mi hermano en la puerta gritándome que le abriese. No le hice caso.

Le di continuamente patadas a la puerta tratando de abrirla. Ahora mi hermano estaba ya dentro de la casa conmigo, su arma estaba lista para disparar si era necesario. "Emmett, él no está aquí, por favor, ayúdame con la puerta", le dije. Él suspiró y se guardó su pistola para venir hacia donde yo estaba.

"Tienes que salir a la calle y esperar", exigió.

"Yo no voy a ir ninguna parte hasta que la encuentre", exclamé. "O que me ayuden a sacarla o se vayan a buscar a James". Él me dirigió una mirada de frustración y comenzó a ayudarme con la puerta, renunciando a intentar que me fuera. Fuimos capaces de hacer un agujero a través de la puerta y llegar a abrirla desde dentro. Bajé corriendo las escaleras mirando a los alrededores entre las cajas y cajones que estaban por todas partes. La llamé, pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta. Mis ojos exploraron todas las paredes y los espacios abiertos tratando de encontrar algo entre las cosas que abarrotaban el sótano. Mi corazón latía muy rápido tratando de buscarla, seguir llamándola y no obtener una respuesta me dio miedo. Tal vez él había regresado después de pararme esta mañana y se la había llevado a otra parte.

Emmett me estaba ayudando a buscarla y pude escuchar a mi padre y a otra persona - quien supuse que debía ser el agente Garrett - arriba de las escaleras. Empujé un par de cajas de la pared y fue entonces cuando lo vi, había una puerta pequeña del tamaño de un armario. Le grité a Emmett y le oí venir corriendo por la habitación, abrí la puerta lleno de miedo y entonces la vi tendida en el suelo de hormigón duro, atada y amordazada. Ella no se movía, no podía saber si aún respiraba. Me arrastré por el pequeño espacio y la tiré en mis brazos. Ella me miró con los ojos ligeramente abiertos y la sentí suspirar. Una sensación de alivio se apoderó de mí al instante. Me agaché, le quité la mordaza de la boca y le desaté las manos.

Abrió los ojos un poco más para ver quien la sujetaba. "Edward", me susurró en un tono débil y ronco. "Tienes que irte, te va a encontrar".

"Bella, todo está bien ahora, estoy aquí para sacarte. Vas a estar bien", dije en voz baja, dándole a entender que ella no tenía por qué tener miedo nunca más. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y ella se quedó inerte en mis brazos. La saqué del pequeño agujero con la ayuda de Emmett y la llevé por las escaleras. Mi padre corrió al instante diciéndome que la acostara en el sofá para que pudiera mirarla por encima. Podía oír a la ambulancia venir en la distancia, pero no parecía estar lo suficientemente cerca.

"¿Va a vivir?", le pregunté a mi padre, lleno de miedo. Él no dijo nada ni me lo admitió en absoluto. "Papá, por favor, respóndeme".

"No lo sé hijo", me gritó. "No tengo nada con lo que hacerle un examen adecuado. Ella todavía tiene pulso, eso es una buena señal, pero no puedo decir mucho más". Los paramédicos llegaron corriendo, comenzaron a conectarle todo tipo de tubos y la levantaron hasta la camilla para llevársela. Mi padre iría en la ambulancia con ella y yo los seguiría en mi coche.

Me senté en la sala de espera por lo que pareció una eternidad, esperando una palabra de mi padre. Emmett se presentó después de una hora queriendo saber qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Le conté toda la historia, desde el principio, para que me ayudara a pasar el tiempo y a mantener mi mente ocupada. Él estaba molesto porque no se lo había dicho antes, yo estaba seguro de que todo el mundo iba a estarlo, pero eso no importaba ahora. Lo que importaba era que ella todavía estaba viva, por lo menos lo esperaba. Él también estaba enfadado consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Has encontrado a James?", le pregunté.

"No, creemos que fue advertido o se enteró de lo ocurrido y se fue. Hemos llamado a todos los condados vecinos para que estén alerta, pero no hay manera de saber si lo vamos a encontrar".

"Fue mi culpa", admití.

"¿El qué fue tu culpa?", preguntó Emmett.

"Todo, yo no dije nada cuando debería haberlo dicho, no la protegí cuando le prometí que lo haría, la dejé sola, yo no estuve allí para ayudarla y encima le avisé a él", Emmett me miró frunciendo la ceja.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que le avisaste?", me preguntó.

"Él me detuvo esta mañana en el camino a la escuela, estaba planeando hacerme algo, estaba seguro de ello, pero como papá me acompañaba, no pudo. Yo estaba enfadado con él por lo que empecé a decir cosas y a mirarle, sintiendo que podría ser algo inteligente, ya que papá estaba conmigo. Yo lo hice, yo le hice daño a ella".

"Edward, tú no la has herido, la has salvado", respondió Emmett. No me hizo sentir mejor, todo había sido culpa mía. Emmett se sentó conmigo para el resto del tiempo hasta que nuestro padre salió de la habitación. Me levanté casi corriendo la distancia para llegar lo más rápido posible.

"¿Está bien? ¿Puedo verla?", le pregunté.

"Ella va a estar bien", afirmó. "Tiene un par de costillas rotas, necesitaba puntos de sutura en el brazo por un corte bastante malo, tiene bastante moratones cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo, y estaba severamente deshidratada, pero va a estar bien".

Suspiré de alivio y me recosté contra la pared. "Gracias papá". Él asintió con la cabeza y llegó hasta mí para darme una palmadita en el hombro. "¿Puedo verla?"

"Edward, normalmente sólo permitimos que les visite la familia en situaciones tan graves", explicó mi padre.

"Papá, ella no tiene familia. La única familia que tiene es Seth y Leah y yo no los voy a dejar que entren ahí para verla así, ya han pasado bastante. Por favor, papá, no puedo dejar que esté ahí ella sola. No voy a despertarla, sólo tengo que verla".

"Muy bien", reconoció. "Pero sólo por unos minutos".

Entré en la habitación y me senté junto a ella, estaba durmiendo y por primera vez desde que la saqué, me di cuenta de lo magullada y herida que estaba. Me daba miedo tocarla por miedo a hacerle más daño. Apoyé la cabeza en la cama junto a ella y rocé sus dedos con los míos, pensando que era el único lugar seguro donde tocarla. Me senté con ella durante bastante tiempo, sintiéndome feliz de que ella todavía estuviera viva y aquí conmigo. Después de un rato oí la voz de mi madre en el pasillo y entonces me acordé de Seth y de Leah. Yo no quería que vinieran aquí y la vieran así, ni siquiera sabía si todavía estaban con mi madre. Me levanté y corrí hacia la puerta. Seth y Leah se encontraban en el pasillo con mi madre y una vez que me vieron, vinieron corriendo hacia mí. Casi me caí por la fuerza con la que vinieron corriendo hacia mí. Me abracé a los dos y caminé hasta ponerme contra la pared, sentándome en el suelo.

"Ellos querían verte", explicó mi madre. Me di la vuelta para mirarla, parecía intranquila y preocupada por mí, se lo explicaría más tarde. Pero por ahora sólo asentí con la cabeza por la comprensión.

"¿Ella está bien?", Leah me preguntó con voz triste.

"Va a estar bien", le dije.

"¿Qué pasa con papá?", Seth preguntó.

"La policía está buscándolo, lo encontraran, pero tener en cuenta que no va a volver y que nunca más os hará daño a ninguno".

"Hey chicos", dijo Emmett viniendo a sentarse con nosotros. Se pusieron rígidos por un momento cuando lo vieron, pero yo les aseguré que él estaba allí para ayudar. Emmett les hizo algunas preguntas y quería saber todo lo que había pasado. Con el tiempo mi madre me apartó para hablar conmigo en privado.

"Quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado, cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo y por qué no nos has dicho nada hasta ahora, pero eso puede esperar", dijo. "Lo que quiero saber es qué vas a hacer ahora".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"He llamado a los trabajadores sociales. Están de camino hacia aquí y se harán cargo del caso. Lo más probable es que Seth y Leah se muden a una casa de acogida, pero no sé lo que pasará con Bella, ella es mayor de edad y por lo general no hay mucho que puedan hacer después de eso. Además, con James todavía andado por ahí, ¿quién sabe qué podrá hacer?".

"No, mamá, no los puede separar, Bella es todo lo que tienen. Ella ha sido una madre para ellos durante años. No puedes dejar que ellos hagan esto".

"Edward, no hay mucho que puedo hacer. Ellos se rigen por unas normas que tienen que seguir. Lo que quiero saber es si tú vas a ser capaz de manejarlo, pareces estar conectado a ellos de una manera que ni siquiera entiendo y me temo que puedas tratar de hacer algo estúpido cuando te creas que estás tratando de ayudar".

"¿Cómo qué, mamá, huir con ellos?", le pregunté con sarcasmo pero con toda la intención de hacerlo si eso significaba mantenerlos seguros y juntos.

"Eso ha pasado por mi mente, y obviamente, ya que ha sido una respuesta tan rápida, debe haber cruzado por la tuya". Hizo una pausa antes de terminar. "Tengo entendido que tú quieres ayudar, lo que ya has hecho en muchas ocasiones, pero tienes que pensar en tu futuro y huir con una chica y dos niños pequeños no lo es. Me gustaría que llegáramos a alguna solución que no fuera algo tan drástica como huir".

"¿Pueden venir a vivir con nosotros, los tres?", pregunté, esperando que mi madre dijera que sí.

"No puedo hacer eso, no puedo poner a nuestra familia en riesgo y tener a una chica que dices que amas viviendo en la misma casa", declaró.

"¿De eso se trata esto, como he dicho que la amaba no les permites vivir con nosotros?", le pregunté con incredulidad y enfado. "Mamá, yo les prometí que cuidaría de ellos y que no les pasaría nada. Si los separan voy a estar rompiendo mi promesa. Por favor, mamá, voy a cumplir con las normas que establezcáis y ellos también lo harán. Son buenos chicos y nunca hacen nada malo, voy a hacer lo que quieras que haga".

"Voy a tener que hablar con tu padre y con el trabajador social acerca de esto antes de decir nada", respondió ella dándome esperanza. "Estoy segura de que estaría bien que al menos esta noche se quedaran con nosotros, ya que ya han pasado por muchas cosas hoy".

"¿Quién se queda con nosotros?", mi padre preguntó apareciendo detrás de nosotros.

"Edward quiere que Seth, Leah y Bella vengan a vivir con nosotros, le he dicho que tendremos que hablar de ello, pero que probablemente estaría bien que Seth y Leah se quedaran con nosotros por lo menos esta noche", explicó mi madre.

"Bella se quedará aquí por unos días, pero si estás de acuerdo con que se vengan Seth y Leah, entonces estoy seguro de que va a estar bien", acordó mi padre.

"Yo me quedo aquí con Bella", anuncié. "No voy a dejarla".

"Edward, no puedes permanecer en el hospital", insistió mi padre.

"Papá, no me voy a ir, me hiciste que la dejara una vez y esto es lo que ha pasado. No me voy a ir otra vez", afirmé. Mi padre suspiró profundamente antes de que él y mi madre se dirigieran hasta Seth y Leah. Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hasta la cafetería para comer algo. Yo volví a la habitación de Bella y me senté con ella para el resto del día y la noche. De vez en cuando mi padre o una enfermera venían a ver cómo estaba ella, pero ella no se despertaba.

Mis padres decidieron que Seth y Leah se quedaran con ellos, siempre y cuando lo necesitaran y el trabajador social lo permitiera, pero se les dieron un montón de papeleo que rellenar para que pudieran quedarse. Todavía no me habían dicho si estaban planeando dejar que Bella se quedara también, pero pensé que lo harían. Me sentí mal por ellos por aguantar todo lo que estaba pasando y les pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento. Insistieron en que me fuera a casa y descansara un poco, pero yo no lo haría. No iba a alejarme de ella nunca más.

Después de dos largos días de espera para que se despertara, ella comenzó a moverse por la mañana temprano. "Edward", gritó, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Salté de la silla y le tomé la mano.

"Estoy aquí, bebé, estás bien", dije inclinándome para besar su mano.

"¿Dónde están Seth y Leah?", preguntó ella.

"Están bien, ellos han estado viviendo con mis padres", le contesté.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miró con miedo en sus ojos. "¿Dónde está James?"

"No te preocupes por él, no podrá hacerte daño nunca más", le contesté.

"¿Tú no lo habrás… matado, verdad?"

"No, bebé", me reí. "Quería y yo probablemente debería hacerlo, pero no, él ha huido, la policía lo está buscando pero no lo ha encontrado todavía. No creen que vaya a volver en un corto plazo, esperemos que nunca, pero si lo hace no va a estar en ningún lugar cerca de ti, no se lo permitiré". Ella asintió con la cabeza por la comprensión y dejó escapar un suspiro que ella estaba aguantándose.

"Gracias por haberme salvado", dijo en voz baja, apretando mi mano.

Me incliné y la besé en la frente. "Yo debería haber estado allí. Nunca debí haberte dejado. Es mi culpa", dije con tristeza.

"Edward, no, no es culpa tuya. Tú nos has salvado a todos. Estoy viva gracias a ti". Alargó la mano, me apartó el pelo de la cara y sonrió. "Nunca dudes de eso". Asentí con la cabeza y me incliné para besarla en los labios suavemente con el temor de hacerle daño. Oí la puerta abrirse y mi padre entró tosiendo. Me alejé, pero todavía le sujetaba la mano con fuerza, no quería dejarla ir por nada del mundo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", mi padre le preguntó.

"Estoy bien, sólo dolorida", respondió ella.

"Creo que te sentirás así por un tiempo, pero vamos a conseguir que vuelvas pronto a la normalidad", explicó. "Eres muy afortunada, si Edward no te hubiera encontrado cuando lo hizo, no sé cuánto tiempo más hubieras aguantado".

"Yo sabía que iba a morir", comenzó. "Tan pronto como me bajó al sótano, yo sabía que eso es lo que iba a suceder. Pero Edward me salvó", se volvió hacia mí y sonrió levemente. "Él es mi héroe". Yo le devolví la sonrisa, pero no me sentía como un héroe, me sentía como que la había defraudado y había roto su promesa.

"Sí, supongo que lo es", dijo mi padre con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro mientras revisaba el historial de Bella y escribía algunas notas en él. "Faltan todavía un par de horas antes de que las bandejas del desayuno lleguen, ¿por qué no vas a la cafetería y que te traes algo para ti y para Bella, Edward?"

"Papá, ¿no puedes llamar a una enfermera para hacer eso?", le pregunté sujetando con más fuerza la mano de Bella. Yo no quería dejarla ahora que estaba despierta.

"Edward, tengo que hablar con Bella en privado", aclaró. "Estoy seguro de que ambos estáis hambrientos. Ellos tienen algunas buenas opciones para el desayuno, ahora vete a buscar algo para comer y cuando vuelvas, habré acabado". Miré a Bella, quien me hizo un gesto tranquilizador.

Me llevé su mano a la boca y la besé en la parte posterior de la misma. "Ahora vuelvo".

Caminé por el pasillo de la cafetería y elegí dos roscas de pan con queso, dos panecillos de arándanos, y dos botellas de zumo de naranja. Yo no sabía lo que ella prefería, si las roscas o los panecillos de arándanos, así que cogí los dos, me moría de hambre así que si ella no se lo comía, lo haría yo. Después de que pagara me dirigí a su habitación y me acerqué a su cama colocando la comida que había comprado en la mesita de noche, esperando a que mi padre terminara con su examen. Después de haber terminado la ayudó a sentarse un poco en la cama. Con las costillas rotas no podía sentarse por completo, pero tenía que sentarse un poco para poder comer y comenzar a recuperar su fuerza.

Después de que mi padre saliera de la habitación, le ofrecí la rosca y el panecillo de arándanos, ella tomó el panecillo. Sonreí levemente, sabiendo que yo habría elegido el panecillo también, cosa que hice. Nos sentamos juntos mientras comíamos en silencio. Fue difícil para ella sentarse cómo estaba, pero lo hizo porque era fuerte, más fuerte que cualquier persona que había conocido.

"Bueno, ¿por qué mi padre quería hablar contigo de forma privada?", pregunté con indiferencia.

"Quería saber si James me había hecho algo más aparte de golpearme", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Lo hizo?", le pregunté tímidamente, sin saber si yo quería saber la respuesta.

"No, nunca me ha tocado de otra manera". Asentí con la cabeza, agradecido por ello. No me podía imaginar lo que hubiera sido para ella si hubiera tenido que lidiar con ese dolor. Yo no era virgen pero estaba seguro de que ella lo era y quería que nuestra relación llegara a ese punto con el tiempo si ella estaba dispuesta, pero si hubiera sido tocada, hubiera sido muy duro llegar a eso, si alguna vez llegábamos. Pero me quedaría con ella de todas formas. Podría ser paciente y esperar el tiempo que tenía por ella. Sabía que probablemente era egoísta por estar pensando en el sexo ahora mismo, pero yo era un hombre, eso era lo que hacíamos.

"También quería que yo tratara de convencerte de que fueras a la escuela", ella me miró con timidez midiendo mi reacción.

"No, yo no voy a volver hasta que tú lo hagas", insistí.

"Edward, no puedes quedarte aquí conmigo todo el día y toda la noche, tienes que ir a la escuela", me presionó. "Probablemente voy a estar durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo".

"Bella, él todavía anda por ahí, no puedo dejarte de nuevo. ¿Qué pasaría si él viniera al hospital?"

"Voy a estar bien, hay un montón de enfermeras y médicos por ahí, no le permitirían llegar a mí si viniera", replicó. "Además, voy a necesitar a alguien para que se apunte las tareas por mí, y quién mejor para hacerlo que alguien que está en la mayoría de mis clases". Los dos un reímos un poco y me di cuenta que al reírse le dolió todo.

Me puse de pie y coloqué bien la cama para que ella pudiera descansar un poco. "Está bien, voy a ir, pero yo voy a llamarte a la habitación en cada descanso que tenga, y estaré de vuelta después de que la escuela se termine. Podemos hacer los deberes juntos aquí y luego podría llevar los tuyos al día siguiente, durante todos los días. Y me quedaré aquí por la noche".  
>"Edward", comenzó a discutir, pero la corté.<p>

"Yo me quedo aquí", dije poniendo fin a la conversación. Ella suspiró, cediendo a lo que yo quería. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse pesados y pude ver cómo el agotamiento se apoderaba de ella.

"Descansa un poco, estaré de vuelta luego". Me puse de pie, la besé suavemente en la frente y le aparté el pelo de su cara antes de irme. Yo no quería y odiaba dejarla sola, pero ella tenía razón, nadie dejaría que James se acercara a ella y yo tenía que volver a la escuela, me había estado perdiendo mucho últimamente y eso no iba a lucir bien en las aplicaciones de la universidad. Corrí a casa para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa antes de irme a la escuela.

Cuando llegué sentí como todo el mundo me estaba mirando, lo cual no era inusual, pero sentía como si todos supieran ya lo que había pasado. Los chismes se propagaban rápidamente en un pequeño pueblo. Me fui a mi taquilla tratando de ignorar a todos a mí alrededor pero fui bombardeado por Alice.

"¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está ahora?", preguntó Alice en un apuro. "¿De verdad irrumpiste en su casa y te la llevaste justo delante de James? He oído que te metiste en una gran pelea con él. Alguien ha dicho que le disparaste también, ¿es cierto?"

"Alice, lo que has escuchado son rumores que probablemente no son ciertos", le contesté. "Ella está en el hospital ahora mismo y va a estar bien. Mi madre tuvo a Seth y Leah en nuestra casa y James se ha ido. La policía está buscándole, pero no han sido capaces de encontrarlo todavía".

"Por lo tanto, es cierto, ¿James mató a la madre de Bella? ¿Acaso la intentó matar a ella?". Asentí con la cabeza haciéndole saber que ella tenía razón, pero yo no quería entrar en detalles al respecto. "¿Puedo ir a verla hoy, luego más tarde?"

"Sí, a ella probablemente le gustará verte".

"Bueno, me pasaré por allí después de la escuela. Le llevaré flores y tal vez algunas revistas para mirar", dijo con entusiasmo.

Sonreí y ahogué una risa. "Nos vemos allí entonces".

"¿Así que… estáis juntos?", preguntó ella, queriendo más información.

"Sí, supongo que sí, no sé, quiero decir, no hemos discutido lo que somos", le contesté.

"Bueno, te ves feliz y creo que ella se verá de la misma manera, incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado", comentó Alice. Yo esperaba que ella tuviera razón, yo quería que Bella fuera feliz y esperaba que ella me dejara ser el que la hiciera feliz.

"Entonces", dijo Jasper con una sonrisa viniendo desde detrás de Alice. "Bella Swan, ¿eh?, ¿es la chica que habías estado manteniendo en secreto?"

"Hay razones por las que lo había mantenido en secreto, Jaz", le contesté.

"Todavía no entiendo por qué narices has tenido que estar mintiéndome al respecto", se quejó. "Yo podría haberlo mantenido en secreto".

"Lo siento, pero no tenía otra opción".

"¿Es verdad que trataste de huir con ella y James te pilló y casi te mata pero Emmett intervino y se lo llevó?", me preguntó.

"No", dije sonriendo con incredulidad. "Como le he dicho a Alice, los rumores que se escuchan probablemente no sean verdad".

"Por lo tanto, el rumor de que lo mataste con tus propias manos tampoco es cierto", bromeó.

Me eché a reír por toda esta locura. Yo no entendía cómo se había iniciado todos esos rumores. "Tengo que ir a clase, tengo que hablar con los profesores acerca de las tareas de Bella. Hablaré con vosotros en el almuerzo". Me volví para caminar por el pasillo en dirección a mi clase.

"Edward", oí gritar a Alice después de mí. Me di la vuelta para mirarla y fui atacado con un abrazo. Le devolví el abrazo, vacilando sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. "Gracias por salvarla", me susurró. Sonaba sincera y llena de gratitud.

"De nada", le contesté. No me sentía como si hubiera hecho algo especial, pero suponía que tal vez Alice sí lo sentía. Bella era su amiga y estaba seguro de que Alice la amaba y quería que estuviera a salvo tanto como yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Menos mal que tenemos a este Edward que sino... no sé como habría acabado Bella.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:**

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Back at one de Brian McKnight

**Aquí va un capítulo largo... a ver si va estando la cosa más tranquila, aunque sea por un tiempo ;)**

**Capítulo 13**

**BPOV**

Poco después de que Edward se fuera a la escuela, me volví a dormir. Me desperté una hora más tarde porque dos policías querían preguntarme acerca de lo que había pasado. Me fijé en los dos, pero sólo había uno que jamás había conocido.

"Perdona que te despertemos, Bella, pero tenemos que hacerte algunas preguntas", dijo Garrett, sentado en la silla junto a la cama. Emmett estaba junto a la puerta mirándome intensamente, lo que me hizo ponerme un poco nerviosa.

"Hemos hablado con Seth, Leah, y Edward, obteniendo su historia de lo que pasó, pero tenemos que conocer la tuya y asegurarnos de que todo encaja con las demás fuentes", comenzó. "Ahora, si nos pudieras decir qué fue exactamente lo que pasó y por qué te puso en ese agujero en el sótano, y posiblemente, alguna pista de dónde puede haber ido James, te lo agradeceríamos mucho".

Tomé una respiración tan profunda como pude sin hacerme daño y empecé. "James trajo a algunos invitados para Acción de Gracias y durante la cena la mujer me reconoció de cuando fui a Port Angeles con Edward. Ella empezó a hablar de él y yo traté de mentir diciendo que no era yo, pero James no me creyó. Tan pronto como ella se fue él comenzó a golpearme y a exigir que le dijera lo que Edward sabía. Encontró el teléfono que Edward me dio y leyó todos los mensajes que nos habíamos estado enviando. Traté de convencerlo de que él no sabía nada, pero no me creyó y siguió golpeándome y pateándome. Como yo no le dije nada, me arrastró por las escaleras y me obligó a meterme en ese agujero. Cada pocas horas él bajaba, me arrastraba hacia fuera y me golpeaban más fuerte, exigiendo que le dijera lo que Edward sabía y dónde se encontraba. Siguió amenazándome diciendo que él iba a matar a Edward. A veces, incluso decía cosas como que iba a hacerme ver lo que mis acciones habían causado. Una vez arrastró a Leah hacia abajo y le pegó delante de mí para mostrarme lo que yo le había hecho a ella. Yo estaba muy débil, incluso aunque quisiera decirle algo para protegerla, no podía. Cuando oí la voz de Edward llamándome, pensé que era un sueño. No me di cuenta que era él hasta que me tomó en sus brazos".

"¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar ahora?", Garrett me preguntó.

"No", respondí.

"¿Qué pasa con esas personas que fueron a cenar?", preguntó, escribiendo algo en su libreta. "¿Alguna vez los habías visto antes? ¿Sabes dónde viven?"

"Um, ella era una madre, creo que se llamaba Heidi y tenía a sus dos hijos con ella, no recuerdo sus nombres".

"¿Sabes cómo encontrarlos?", me preguntó.

"Ella trabaja en el restaurante italiano al que Edward me llevó en Port Angeles", le contesté.

"¿Crees que James puede haber ido allí?", me preguntó.

"Tal vez, no lo sé. ¿Aún no lo han encontrado?", le pregunté al instante, preocupada y asustada.

"Bella", Emmett habló por fin, volví la cabeza para mirarlo. "No te preocupes, lo encontraremos". Asentí con la cabeza por la comprensión y traté de relajarme. Yo sabía que él estaba por ahí fuera, podía ser que estuviera en algún lugar cercano a la espera de llegar a mí, o incluso hiriendo a alguien.

"Muy bien, ¿por qué no descansas un poco?", Garrett sugirió. "Si tenemos alguna pregunta más, volveremos".

Dormí tanto como pude mientras los médicos y las enfermeras venían para verme, pero era difícil hacerlo. Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirme de nuevo, hubo un golpe en la puerta antes de que Alice se asomara a través de la puerta.

"¿Podemos pasar?", me preguntó.

"Sí, por supuesto", respondí, tratando de sentarme tanto como pudiera y sacudiendo el sueño de mis ojos. Ella y Jasper entraron y Alice prácticamente saltó hasta la silla a mi lado, llevaba un gran ramo de flores y un brazo cargado de revistas, la mayoría de las cuales eran revistas de moda. Yo no estaba muy metida en moda, pero al menos era algo para mirar. Jasper estaba detrás de ella apoyando las manos sobre sus hombros.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", preguntó con simpatía.

"Estoy bien, sólo dolorida y cansada. El Dr. Cullen dijo que podría ser capaz de salir en unos días si me comprometo a tomarme todo con calma por un tiempo".

"Te he traído unas revistas para que las mires y si hay cualquier cosa que necesites, házmelo saber. Podría conseguir tu tarea por ti y ayudarte a entenderlo. Podría traerte la comida para que no tuvieras que comer la comida del hospital. Podría ir a comprar por ti y conseguir un poco de ropa nueva para cuando vayas a casa". Alice siguió hablando sobre todas las cosas que podía hacer por mí, pero lo único que escuché fue 'casa'. Yo no tenía un hogar, no creía que nunca pudiera volver a esa casa, pero, ¿a dónde iba a ir? Seth y Leah se habían estado quedando con los Cullen, pero no creo que se pudieran quedar con ellos, ¿y quién diría que yo me quedaría con ellos después de haber puesto a su hijo en tanto peligro? Tendría que encontrar un lugar para todos nosotros, lo que significaba que necesitaba un trabajo. Probablemente tendría que abandonar la escuela para poder ayudarnos. Probablemente deberíamos alejarnos de Forks, lo que haría que fuera más difícil para James el encontrarnos.

"Bella, ¿estás escuchándome?", Alice me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Lo siento Alice, creo que me siento muy cansada". Ella frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos un momento mientras Jasper ahogaba una carcajada. "Realmente no tienes que hacer nada por mí, especialmente comprarme ropa".

"En realidad eso no puede ser tan mala idea", oí decir a Edward desde la puerta. Volví la cabeza con rapidez al igual que Alice y Jasper. Él entró con una mochila y una bolsa de lona, colocándola en el suelo cerca de la puerta antes de que me mirara con una sonrisa.

"Edward", le dije emocionada, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando él sonrió. Se acercó al otro lado de la cama, me besó brevemente en la frente y me rozó la mejilla con sus dedos antes de mover una silla hasta la cama para sentarse conmigo.

"Hola", dijo Edward dirigiéndose a Alice y a Jasper.

"Hola", saludó a Jasper con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", él me preguntó, frotando mi mano suavemente con sus dedos.

"Estoy bien", le contesté. Nuestros ojos estaban conectados tan fuertemente que no podía sacar mis ojos de él. Yo sabía que era una tontería sentir lo que sentía por él, sobre todo si tenía que dejarlo cuando saliera del hospital, pero me gustaba estar con él y él me hacía sentir querida. Siempre era feliz cuando él estaba conmigo.

"Como estaba diciendo," interrumpió Alice. "Creo que sería bueno para ti que te consiguiera algo de ropa nueva. Es decir, Bella, en serio, lo que llevas ahora no está muy de moda". Mi rostro se sonrojó por su descripción de mi armario. Nunca me había interesado mucho por la ropa y todo lo que teníamos era por lo general ropa donada que James traía a casa para nosotros.

"Teniendo en cuenta que no podemos conseguir ninguna de tus ropas viejas, es posible que desees aceptar su oferta", Edward añadió.

Me volví para mirarle con curiosidad. "¿Por qué no puedo conseguir ninguna de mis ropas viejas?", le pregunté.

"Es la escena de un crimen, tienen la casa toda bloqueada y nadie puede entrar", explicó. "Emmett dijo que probablemente en pocos días podría ser capaz de entrar a sacar algo que necesitéis, pero por ahora no podemos".

"¿Y qué están haciendo entonces Seth y Leah?", le pregunté, preocupada porque no tuvieran nada.

"No te preocupes, acabo de venir de casa y los dos están bien. Mi madre ha ido un poco loca comprando todo tipo de cosas. Ropa, juguetes, zapatos... incluso ha decorado sus habitaciones y ha puesto la ropa de cama a juego con la decoración", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso es muy amable de su parte", comenté. "Estoy segura de que ambos están disfrutando enormemente de la atención".

"Sí, bueno, creo que mi madre podría estar disfrutando más que ellos dos", dijo riéndose. "Ella adora a Seth y nunca tuvo una hija, por lo que está disfrutando de la oportunidad de comprar cosas de chicas". Le sonreí y me alegré de que sus padres estuvieran cuidando tan bien de mis hermanos.

"Bueno, independientemente de eso, Alice", dije volviéndome hacia ella. "No puedo dejar que me compres ropa, eso es demasiado y muy caro".

Ella rodó los ojos hacia mí y resopló. "Bella, mis padres tienen dinero y me dejan con una tarjeta de crédito cada vez que van a uno de sus viajecitos. Van a pensar que me fui de compras para cosas mías y no para nada de eso. Por favor, déjame hacer esto para ti. Realmente quiero", ella me rogó con su voz y sus ojos, no pude rechazarlo. Una vez que acepté ella se ilusionó y empezó a chillar, comenzó a hacer notas mentales en voz alta de todo lo que tendría que comprar. Jasper finalmente le apretó el hombro para llevarla de vuelta al presente. A todos nos miró con expresión divertida. Ella parecía un poco avergonzada de haber empezado a hacer eso delante de todos.

"Lo siento", murmuró. "Creo que tal vez deberíamos irnos y dejar que vosotros dos tengáis algo de tiempo a solas". Alice se levantó y me dio un abrazo susurrándome en el oído que se alegraba de que yo estuviera bien y de que Edward y yo estuviéramos tan felices. Me volví para mirarlo preguntándome si había escuchado algo, pero estaba mirando a Jasper con una mirada extraña. Me pregunté de qué se trataría, pero no lo pregunté.

"Volveré después de las compras. Si estás lista podrías probarte algunas cosas y hacernos a mí y a Edward un desfile de moda", ella se rió y yo sacudí la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos. Edward se rió de ella y de mi reacción. Le miré casi enfadada por haberse reído, pero una vez que Alice y Jasper se fueron, llevó mis manos a sus labios y comenzó a besar mis nudillos, al instante mi irritación desapareció.

"Entonces, ¿cómo ha estado tu día?", le pregunté.

"Aburrido y triste sin ti", respondió con una media sonrisa.

"Estoy segura de que no ha sido tan malo", sonreí.

"En realidad la mayoría del día lo he pasado escuchando rumores, y todo el mundo hacía preguntas acerca de ti y de lo que había pasado".

"¿Qué tipo de rumores?", le pregunté. Me preocupaba que tanta atención estuviera sobre mí.

"No te preocupes, me he encargado de ello y la mayoría de los rumores son sobre mí y lo que yo hacía allí", explicó.

"¿Saben que fuiste tú el que me salvó?", le pregunté.

"Sí, en su mayor parte", respondió él tranquilamente.

"¿Eso te molesta?", le pregunté.

"¿Por qué que me tendría que molestar?", preguntó con una mirada curiosa en su cara.

Yo agaché la cabeza para desviar mis ojos de él, pero él trató de seguir midiendo mi expresión. "Tú querías mantener todo esto en secreto entre nosotros. Me imaginé que no querías que todos lo supieran".

"Bella, yo sólo lo mantuve en secreto para mantenerte a salvo, no porque yo no quisiera que la gente lo supiera".

"Pero si quieres poner fin a esto, puedes, ya no tienes que mantenerme más a salvo. No tienes que sentirte culpable o responsable de lo ocurrido, no fue tu culpa. Además una vez que salga de aquí no habrá nada por lo que nos tengamos que mantener en contacto", divagué.

"Bella", me interrumpió él. "¿A dónde piensas ir?"

"Me imagino que después de que salga del hospital tendré que encontrar alguna manera de ayudar a Seth y a Leah, y encontrar un lugar para vivir ya que no tengo una casa. Tendría sentido para nosotros alejarnos de Forks para que James no nos encontrara". Traté de explicarle lo que estaba planeando, pero no podía explicar el temor y la angustia que sentía al decirle eso. Le di una mirada a su rostro y él parecía dolido.

"Bella, tú tienes una casa. Tu casa está conmigo, es a donde perteneces. Ya he hablado con mis padres y están de acuerdo con que te vengas a vivir con nosotros, con que os vengáis los tres. No tienes que ir a ninguna parte, te puedes quedar aquí conmigo y terminar la escuela e ir a la universidad. Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras. No tienes que ser responsable de todo lo más".

"Edward, no puedo vivir con tus padres. No quiero que cuiden de todos nosotros. Yo puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta una vez que me sienta mejor".

"En realidad no puedes", oí una voz desde la puerta. Me dirigí a la puerta y vi a una mujer pequeña con el pelo largo y castaño rojizo, muy similar al de Edward, y los mismos ojos verdes de Edward. Ella tenía que ser su madre y yo estaba segura de que vi su foto cuando estuve en casa de Edward, pero la imagen no le hacía justicia a lo hermosa que era. Tenía un brillo y una luz a su alrededor que me recordaba mucho a mi propia madre. Caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y se sentó en la silla, sonriéndome dulcemente. Me di cuenta de que Edward se había sentado un poco hacia atrás y apenas tocaba mi mano ahora. Poco después de que se sentara me di cuenta de que el Dr. Cullen había entrado y estaba a los pies de la cama. Le miré de frente, muy nerviosa por todo.

"Bella, mi nombre es Esme, soy la madre de Edward", ella comenzó. "Edward nos ha pedido si tú y tus hermanos podéis vivir con nosotros, al menos por ahora. Carlisle y yo hemos hablado mucho sobre ello y hemos decidido que estaría bien, si tu quisieras, claro".

"Habrá algunas normas establecidas que esperamos que todos sigáis", agregó el Dr. Cullen.

"No sé si puedo, ya siento que Edward ha hecho más que suficiente por nosotros, no puedo pedirle más a él o a su familia", confesé.

"Bella, es la mejor oportunidad que tienes", me presionó Carlisle. "Los trabajadores sociales no van a dejar que te quedes con tus hermanos así, especialmente si tienes que abandonar la escuela para mantenerlos. Si van a una casa de acogida, tú no irás con ellos. Los tres vais a necesitar algún tipo de asesoramiento para hacer frente a todo lo que te ha sucedido en los últimos años y no siento que seas capaz de lidiar con eso, además será difícil hacerte cargo de ellos y de ti misma sin algún tipo de ayuda. Así que si quieres que permanezcáis los tres juntos, esta es tu única opción".

"Además, nos gustaría que terminaras la escuela", agregó Esme.

"Gracias señor y señora Cullen. Aprecio todo lo que están haciendo por nosotros. Pero, ¿puedo pedir una cosa a cambio?".

"¿Qué cosa?", Esme preguntó.

"¿Puedo por lo menos hacer algo por ustedes a cambio de quedarme? Tal vez limpiar o cocinar. O tal vez pueda conseguir un trabajo a tiempo parcial y ayudar a pagar nuestros gastos".

"Bella, no esperamos que pagues o hagas cualquier cosa a cambio de vuestra estancia, lo único que pedimos es que sigáis las reglas", dijo Carlisle.

"Si quieres conseguir un trabajo a tiempo parcial estaría bien, pero no vamos a aceptar ningún dinero de ti", sugirió Esme. Nos gustaría dejar ese dinero para la universidad o para el futuro". Oí a Edward refunfuñar un poco en voz baja y pensé que era la única que lo había oído, pero me di cuenta de que Carlisle y Esme miraban en su dirección con una mirada irritada en sus rostros.

"Entonces, ¿cuáles son las reglas, Sr. y Sra. Cullen?", pregunté, volviéndome hacia Esme.

"En primer lugar", comenzó Esme. "Nos puedes llamar Esme y Carlisle. Y más que nada son normas de convivencia básicas. Limpiad vuestras habitaciones, si vais a algún sitio hacednos saber a dónde vais y cuándo vais a volver, no faltéis a la escuela, mantened vuestras calificaciones y haced vuestras tareas, el toque de queda es a las diez los días entre semana y a las once los fines de semana, id a las sesiones de terapia con regularidad, y nada de sexo en casa".

Me atraganté con la saliva cuando ella dijo eso de no tener sexo. ¿Pensaba que Edward y yo estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales? ¿Edward quería tener relaciones sexuales? De repente sentí un nuevo miedo a través de mi cuerpo. Yo no sabía si estaba preparada para eso o si sabía alguna cosa al respecto, ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando conmigo y con Edward. Las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes ahora que todo estaba a la intemperie y que íbamos a estar viviendo en la misma casa. "Usted no tiene que preocuparse por eso, señora Cullen, Esme, quiero decir", le contesté con timidez.

"Te lo dije, mamá. ¿Aún no me crees?", Edward preguntó riéndose a la ligera.

"Nunca he dicho que no te crea, Edward, yo sólo quería dejar todas las reglas claras para todos", respondió ella. Les miré a los dos, entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

"Bueno, ahora que ya nos hemos ocupado de todo, creo que en un par de días estarás lista para volver a casa", Carlisle nos cortó. Yo le miré y asentí con la cabeza.

"Gracias por todo lo que están haciendo por nosotros. No puedo comenzar a decirles lo agradecida que estoy por todo lo que han hecho", declaré.

"Es un placer Bella", insistió Esme. "¿Te ha comentado Edward que a Seth y a Leah les gustaría verte?"

"No, no lo ha hecho, ¿ellos están aquí ahora? Me encantaría verlos", le dije emocionada.

"Yo no sabía si estarías bien para la visita, así que pensé en preguntarte primero, pero si estás dispuesta puedo traerlos después de la escuela mañana por la mañana", se ofreció.

"Eso sería genial, muchas gracias, Esme".

"De nada Bella, te veré mañana entonces", dijo poniéndose de pie para unirse a Carlisle a los pies de la cama. "¿Vendrás a casa esta noche, Edward?"

"No, Bella y yo tenemos un montón de tareas con las que ponernos al día, dormiré aquí cuando hayamos terminado. Estaré en la escuela por la mañana", aseguró. Oí los suspiros de sus padres, pero asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación deseándonos a los dos una buena noche.

"Edward, no te tienes que quedar aquí toda la noche, estoy segura de que la silla no es el lugar más cómodo para dormir," traté de convencerle.

"Bella, ya hemos pasado por esto, yo me quedo aquí hasta que vuelvas a casa".

"Pero no tienes que hacerlo, voy a estar bien. Preferiría que durmieras bien y fueras capaz de mantenerte despierto en clase", intenté discutir con él, pero en su lugar él se levantó y se acercó a las bolsas, las cogió del suelo y las puso en la silla.

"Te he traído algo", dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro. "En realidad te he traído un montón de cosas, pero sólo una cosa creo que te hará muy feliz", le miré con curiosidad preguntándome qué podría haber traído que me haría tan feliz. Metió la mano en su mochila y sacó mi libro de "Orgullo y prejuicio", el que perteneció a mi madre. Mis ojos se abrieron y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando me lo entregó.

"¿Cómo lo has conseguido?", le pregunté con incredulidad. Yo sabía que lo había dejado en mi habitación antes de que James volviera para Acción de Gracias, ¿si la casa estaba bloqueada como era posible que lo hubiera conseguido?

"Me he subido al árbol y me he colado en tu habitación", explicó.

Mi sonrisa se cayó y una mirada de shock la sustituyó. "Edward, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Podrías haberte metido en un montón de problemas", exclamé.

"¿Puedes dejar de preocuparte tanto? No ha sido gran cosa. Nadie me ha visto ni sabían que estaba allí", me cortó.

"Lo siento", le susurré, asustada por su tono y el uso de las palabras. Lo escuché resoplar y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

"Lo siento, simplemente no era la reacción que esperaba que tuvieras".

"Está bien, siento haberte enfadado, yo no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa", le expliqué.

Él se rió y levantó la cabeza ligeramente hacia mí. "Los dos necesitamos dejar de decir lo siento". Ambos nos reímos por lo ridículo que sonaba todo.

"Gracias por conseguir esto para mí", finalmente le agradecí lo que hizo. "Significa mucho para mí".

Me dio su media sonrisa y sus ojos le brillaban. "De nada", se inclinó y me besó suavemente en la mejilla. "¿Ahora podemos comer un poco de la cena antes de que se enfríe?", sacó dos recipientes de plástico de la bolsa y me entregó uno. Le miré con curiosidad preguntándome qué era lo que me estaba dando.

Rodó los ojos por mi mirada interrogante. "Es una lasaña que mi madre hizo ayer. He traído los restos y mi padre los ha calentado abajo antes de que yo subiera aquí".

"Oh", le contesté. "Sabes que ya me alimentan aquí, no hacía falta que me trajeras nada".

"¿Te comerías esa puré que te dan aquí antes que la lasaña de mi madre?", preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Eso no es lo que he querido decir, yo con mucho gusto me comería esto antes que la comida del hospital, se ve delicioso, pero no tenías por qué", le dije.

"Bella", comenzó, colocando la comida en la mesa y mirándome fijamente. "¿Qué es lo que piensas que está pasando entre nosotros?"

"No entiendo lo que estás preguntando", le dije con sinceridad.

"¿Crees que estoy aquí contigo por un sentimiento de culpa o por el deseo de ser el héroe? Esas son cosas de las que me acusaste una vez y no estoy seguro de si alguna vez has creído que no eran ciertas. Me gustas mucho, Bella, sé que sólo te he dicho una vez que te amo y lo dije en serio, porque creo que estoy enamorado de ti, pero no quiero que vayamos rápido, quiero tomar las cosas con calma y ver a dónde van, pero creo que no puedo tener una relación unilateral si tú no estás dispuesta a intentarlo", expresó.

Yo no sabía cómo responder a lo que estaba sugiriendo. ¿Estaba tratando de decirme que yo no estaba haciéndolo bien? Tal vez yo había hecho algo malo y ahora él estaba enfadado conmigo.

"Bella, cuando alguien quiere ser tu novio, necesita hacer cosas buenas por ti y hacer lo que sea para estar contigo, no importa cuáles sean las consecuencias", dijo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando dijo 'novio'. "Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo por ti, Edward?", le respondí. "Me gustas mucho y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y estar cerca de ti, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo o lo que tú puedes ver en alguien como yo. No soy nada especial. Ni siquiera soy guapa. ¿Qué podría darte?"

Él sonrió y reprimió una risa antes de inclinarse y colocar un beso en mis labios. "Tú no tienes que hacer nada, sólo estar conmigo y dejar que cuide de ti".

"Eso no me parece justo", repliqué.

"Pero eso es todo lo que quiero", argumentó, besando la palma de mi mano.

Comencé a derretirme por su toque. "Creo que puedo manejar eso", le dije sonriendo.

"Bueno", dijo riéndose. "Bueno, ahora come antes de que tenga que ir a buscar a mi padre para que lo caliente de nuevo", le sonreí una vez más antes de quitar la tapa del envase y comerme la lasaña. Tenía que admitir que estaba muy buena y mucho mejor que la comida del hospital.

Después de que terminara de comer estaba tan agotada que Edward me dijo que tratara de dormir un poco mientras él trabajaba en su tarea. Él dijo que iba a mantener a las enfermeras lejos mientras yo dormía, algo por lo que le estuve agradecida.

_Estaba de vuelta en el agujero del sótano y podía oír arriba a James gritar a Leah por algo ridículo, amenazándola de que iba a llegar a donde yo estaba si no hacía lo que le dijera. Escuché el grito de Leah y luego oí un ruido sordo, podía oír ligeramente los gemidos de Seth. Entonces oí que la puerta se abría y unos pies venían corriendo por las escaleras, abrió la puerta pequeña y me sacó por mi pelo, arrastrándome por las escaleras. Él me sacó del garaje y me hizo entrar en el coche. Fuimos por la carretera por un largo tiempo antes de parar, dio la vuelta para sacarme y me llevó por el bosque antes de que él se detuviera y me dijera que caminara cinco pasos hacia adelante. Hice lo que me dijo y me detuve de golpe por algo en el suelo. Miré hacia abajo para ver qué era lo que me encontraba y me encontré cara a cara con el cuerpo sin vida de Edward. Yo grité y oí a James reírse en el fondo.  
><em>  
>Me senté en la cama con la espalda recta a pesar de que era doloroso y comencé a gritar y a llorar.<p>

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?", oí decir a Edward, frotándome la espalda para calmarme. Salté un poco y me volví hacia él. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él con fuerza, tratando de calmar mi respiración pesada y alejar de mi cabeza la imagen de él muerto. Respiré cada pedacito de su aroma tratando de convencerme de que él todavía estaba aquí y que era sólo un sueño. Él se incorporó en la cama conmigo y tiró de mí hacia abajo hasta ponerme en su pecho. Empezó a susurrar y a cepillarme el cabello con sus dedos tratando de calmarme unos pocos minutos, estabilicé mi respiración y me quedé dormida envuelta en los brazos de Edward.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó Carlisle aclarándose la garganta. Le miré y me di cuenta de que todavía estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Edward. Comencé a alejarme de él, pero él me acercó otra vez, todavía medio dormido.

"¿Estás pensando en ir a la escuela hoy, hijo?". Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe, dándose cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Papá, eh... esto no es... ella tenía una... ¿qué hora es?", tartamudeó.

"Son casi las ocho, tienes que levantarte e ir a clase", exigió Carlisle.

"Bien, ya me levanto, ya me voy". Edward salió de la cama, cogió las mochilas y salió por la puerta tan rápido como pudo antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de decirnos adiós.

"Lo siento Dr. Cullen", me disculpé. "Tuve un sueño muy malo anoche y Edward sólo estaba tratando de calmarme. Creo que ambos nos dormimos".

"No necesitas explicarte", insistió. "Me han dado un informe completo esta mañana cuando he llegado, tuviste algún tipo de episodio y Edward fue capaz de calmarte".

"¿Las enfermeras me escucharon?", le pregunté, sintiendo mis mejillas ponerse de color rojo por la vergüenza.

"En realidad había dos enfermeras en la sala cuando ocurrió, pero les dio la impresión de que tú no las viste y de que Edward estaba haciendo un buen trabajo calmándote él mismo", explicó, por lo que me puse aún más roja sabiendo que hubo dos enfermeras en la sala durante mi episodio. Volví la cabeza lejos de él para tratar de ocultar mi vergüenza.

"¿Te gustaría hablar de ese sueño que tuviste?", preguntó, escribiendo cosas en la tabla.

"Creo que no quiero. Además, a usted probablemente no le gustará", le dije, alejando la cabeza de él. Una sensación abrumadora de culpabilidad se apoderó de mí por haber sido capaz de soñar algo tan increíblemente horrible como eso.

"Está bien, lo entiendo. Voy a hacer que la Dra. Weber venga hoy y hable contigo, así podremos conseguir un horario para las sesiones de terapia establecidas", afirmó.

"Está bien", dije en voz baja.

"La buena noticia es…", comenzó, llamándome la atención de nuevo. "Creo que mañana vamos a darte de alta". Le sonreí con entusiasmo y él se rió ligeramente entre dientes por mi entusiasmo por estar fuera del hospital.

Durante el resto del día trabajé en todas las tareas que Edward me había traído y alrededor de la una la Dra. Weber entró, me hizo algunas preguntas y me hizo hablar un poco sobre lo que pasó. Ella quería que yo le hablara sobre el sueño que había tenido, pero no pude hacerlo. Yo no quería recordar el sueño y mucho menos hablar de ello. No quería pensar en Edward estando muerto, aunque fuera sólo un sueño.

En torno a tres Esme trajo a Seth y Leah como ella me prometió. Yo estuve muy contenta de verlos y de saber que estaban bien. Me contaron todo acerca de lo que era vivir con los Cullen y de lo bien que se lo pasaban ahora que no tenían por qué tener miedo nunca más. Me alegré de que no tuvieran que preocuparse de James, pero yo todavía lo hacía, él todavía estaba por ahí y yo sabía que no iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente todo lo que había ocurrido. Además ¿qué pasaría si encontraba una nueva familia a la que herir?

Poco después de las cinco, Edward apareció y nos trajo las hamburguesas de la cafetería para cenar. Carlisle tenía que saber que Edward estaba trayendo comida, porque ni siquiera se molestaban en traerme una bandeja con la cena. Nos sentamos, hicimos nuestra tarea y hablamos hasta altas horas de la noche hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido en la silla. Tenía demasiado miedo de tener otra vez la pesadilla así que hice todo lo posible para mantenerme despierta. Leí mi libro en la oscuridad, conté las baldosas del techo, y vi moverse las ajugas del reloj. En un momento me levanté con cuidado y me fui al baño a tirarme un poco de agua fría en la cara. Cuando salí del baño me detuve en seco cuando vi a Edward sentado en la cama esperándome.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la cual no estás durmiendo?", me preguntó. Pensaba que había estado siendo lo suficientemente silenciosa como para que él no me escuchara, pero parece que estaba equivocada. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

"Supongo que tengo miedo de tener otra pesadilla", le contesté tímidamente.

"¿Ayudaría si estoy contigo?", me preguntó.

Yo no sabía si sería útil o no, pero lo quería de todos modos, así que asentí con la cabeza. Él me atrajo hacia él y nos puso a los dos en la cama, tirando las sábanas sobre nosotros. Me quedé dormida rápidamente mientras lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos cuando Carlisle entró en la habitación. "Espero que los dos sepáis que cuando estéis en casa, no habrá más de esto", dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Nos sentamos rápidamente y Edward se sentó en la silla a mi lado. Edward me explicó el día anterior que sus padres esperaban que él fuera a la escuela todos los días, que no se saltara nada ni llegara tarde a alguna clase - eso junto con una larga lista de otras normas - a cambio de permitirnos vivir con ellos. Edward se frotó la cara y se pasó los dedos por el cabello antes de levantarse, besarme en la frente y decirme adiós. Carlisle fingió estar envuelto en el gráfico y no se dio cuenta, pero estaba segura de que lo habia hecho. Me hizo sentir un poco incómoda el que Edward estuviera tan abierto delante de su padre. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de afecto por parte de nadie y ahora Edward estaba dándomelo a mí justo en frente de alguien.

Más tarde ese día Edward vino antes de lo normal con Alice detrás, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara cuando entró en la habitación con los brazos cargados de bolsas. Edward salió de la habitación y esperó fuera mientras que Alice me vestía con ropa nueva. La mayor parte de lo que vi en las bolsas no eran cosas que normalmente usaba, pero estuve dispuesta a darle una oportunidad si eso me hacía estar más apropiada para estar con Edward. Me sentía inferior a su lado y sentía como que no teníamos que estar juntos, pero yo quería, así que tenía que demostrar de alguna manera que yo estaba a su nivel.

Tan pronto como conseguí vestirme, Carlisle entró, firmó todos los papeles y me dijo que era libre de irme, dándome la charla médica de que me lo tomara todo con mucha tranquilidad, que descansara y que no hiciera nada demasiado agotador por un tiempo. Yo no entendía por qué me estaba diciendo eso, ya que él probablemente se aseguraría de que cumpliéramos todas las reglas.

Alice me abrazó diciéndome adiós y me deseó buena suerte antes de que Edward empujara la silla de ruedas por el pasillo hasta su coche y me ayudara a sentarme, poniendo después todas las bolsas de Alice en el maletero. Fuimos en un cómodo silencio. Él entrelazó nuestros dedos y se llevaba mi mano a su boca con frecuencia para besar el dorso. Llegamos al camino de la entrada y aparcó el coche, una súbita oleada de ansiedad se apoderó de mí. ¿Qué pasaría si rompiera una de las reglas? ¿Qué pasaría si los Cullen no me gustaban? ¿Y si no les gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo con Edward? ¿Qué pasaría si metía la pata de alguna manera y quisieran que me fuera?

Edward, obviamente, se dio cuenta de mi miedo, entonces se acercó, me apretó el hombro y trató de tranquilizarme diciéndome que todo estaría bien. Dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta, ayudándome y sujetándome todo el camino. Entramos y fuimos bombardeados con un saludo de bienvenida y abrazos de Esme, Seth y Leah.

"Hemos hecho galletas para tu regreso y yo he ayudado", gritó Seth feliz. No se nos permitía una gran cantidad de dulces por lo que esto debía haber sido un regalo enorme para Seth.

"Muy bien, vamos a ir a la cocina y preparar la cena mientras que Bella se instala", sugirió Esme llevándose a Seth y a Leah a la cocina.

Miré a Edward, quien tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Me recordó mucho a Carlisle. Había mucho de sus padres en él, por lo que era difícil decir a cuál de los dos se parecía más. Él me empujó hacia las escaleras y me cogió la mano mientras subíamos. Me mostró que a Seth le habían dado el dormitorio de invitados y a Leah la antigua habitación de Emmett, luego se dirigió a su habitación, pero cuando entramos, era diferente a la que tenía antes. Los posters estaban retirados y estaban reemplazados por un colorido poster de mariposas volando por las nubes y otro que era un collage de fotos de nuestro viaje hacia el mar hacía unas semanas, unas cuantas fotos enmarcadas con algunos símbolos japoneses estaban sobre la cama, y en la cama había una colcha de color púrpura claro. Todos los CDs y los libros ya no estaban en los estantes, pero había unos cuantos libros y CDs que yo no recordaba haber visto allí antes. Se veía como una habitación completamente diferente a la que yo recordaba y me preguntaba si estaba equivocada y no habíamos entrado en su habitación.

"Espero que te guste", expresó. "Yo no estaba muy seguro de lo que querrías, por lo que mi madre y yo acabamos poniendo algunas cosas al azar que pensábamos que irían con tu personalidad. Sé que te gustan los clásicos así que conseguí todos los libros que me pude acordar que habías mencionado antes, y además tenía algunas de las películas que iban junto con esos libros. No sé si alguna vez las has visto, pero podemos verlas en cualquier momento que desees. Seth dijo que te gustaban las mariposas, por lo que elegí ese cartel".

Le miré con curiosidad tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Esta era su habitación, ¿por qué actuaba como si estuviera dándomela a mí? "Edward, ¿no es ésta tu habitación?", le pregunté.

Él sonrió y agachó la cabeza. "Lo era, pero he decidido dártela a ti", explicó.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso? Edward, no puedo quitarte tu habitación, ¿dónde vas a dormir?", le pregunté. Él se acercó a mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura tratando de calmarme.

"Bella, está bien. Mi padre y yo hablamos mucho sobre ello y pensé que te sería más cómodo estar aquí que en la habitación del sótano", yo lo miraba tratando de darle sentido a lo que me estaba diciendo. "Hace unos años mi padre remodeló el sótano para que pareciera un pequeño apartamento. Tiene una completa sala de estar, su propio baño y un dormitorio. Estábamos planeando traer a mi abuelo a vivir con nosotros, pero murió antes de eso, así que tenemos todo esa segunda vivienda abajo que nunca usamos y le pregunté a mi padre si podía irme allí y darte a ti mi habitación. Pensé que a pesar de que parece como el resto de la casa, podría ser incómodo teniendo en cuenta que todavía sigue siendo un sótano".

"¿Me estás dando tu habitación?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Créeme Bella, estoy recibiendo el mejor trato aquí. Tengo mi propia sala de juegos con una nevera y un mini sofá, mi propio cuarto de baño y mi habitación. Además, por encima de eso, te tengo viviendo aquí conmigo. Te veré todos los días y no tendré que preocuparme por si estás bien o si estás herida". Él me llevó más cerca de él, pero todavía sosteniéndome ligeramente por miedo a hacerme daño. Todo lo que podía hacer era llorar de felicidad. Yo no merecía nada de esto, sobre todo, no a él. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y le di las gracias por ser tan maravilloso.

"Ven aquí, quiero mostrarte esos símbolos que he hecho. Pensé que serían perfectos para ti". Él me llevó a un lado de la cama para mirar los símbolos japoneses enmarcados que colgaban sobre la cama. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí desde atrás y apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza. "El primero de ellos significa fuerza, porque creo que tú eres una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido. El siguiente significa paz, porque quiero que te sientas en paz aquí. Libertad es el tercero, porque eres libre ahora y nunca volverás a estar encerrada. El cuarto significa belleza, porque creo que eres la chica más bella del mundo. Y el último significa amor, porque todo el mundo en esta casa te ama, especialmente yo". Se inclinó y dejó un rastro de besos a lo largo de mi cuello. Las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas mientras me explicaba cada uno de los símbolos, tenía una manera de hacerme sentir bella y amada, incluso aunque no me lo mereciera. Me di la vuelta en sus brazos y lo besé, dándole todo el amor que pudiera en ese beso. Mis manos se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje más cerca. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y tiró de mí para acercarme a él tanto como fuera posible. Nuestras bocas se movieron como una sola, mientras que nuestras lenguas se reunieron en el centro. Nos besamos durante mucho tiempo sólo tomando pequeños descansos para tomar aire hasta que oímos un carraspeo detrás de nosotros. Me alejé tan rápido como pude, mi cara se puso roja brillante cuando vi que Esme estaba en la puerta.

"Bueno, ¿qué piensas de la habitación?", preguntó ella, caminando y mirando a su alrededor tratando de ignorar el intercambio entre su hijo y yo.

"Es increíble, muchas gracias por todo lo que están haciendo por nosotros", le dije con admiración.

"De nada, querida, estamos felices de teneros. Y no necesitas agradecerme nada. Edward hizo la mayor parte de esto", explicó.

Le miré sintiéndome feliz y amada por este hombre perfecto que haría cualquier cosa por mí, incluso si yo no hiciera nada a cambio por él. Él sonrió tímidamente hacia mí antes de que dijera que iba a bajar las escaleras para recoger todas mis cosas.

"Mi hijo parece estar bastante pendiente de ti", dijo Esme con indiferencia mientras caminaba por la habitación. Me senté en la cama para escucharla. "Su padre y yo lo hemos estado empujando, tratando de prepararlo para un futuro brillante en el que tuviera todas las oportunidades a sus pies, pero lo único que le importaba era jugar al fútbol. Lo apuntamos a clases de piano y de guitarra, tuvo un tutor latino, estuvo en gimnasia, fútbol, béisbol, boy scouts, karate, campamento de verano para los niños dotados y talentosos, clases de equitación, tenis, coros de la iglesia, lo que fuera, él lo hizo.

La escuela siempre fue fácil para él, pero nunca se preocupaba mucho por ella o por cualquier otra cosa, excepto por el fútbol, hasta que llegaste tú. Yo nunca lo había visto tan feliz y tan vivo desde que entraste en su vida. Él toca el piano y la guitarra otra vez, ha demostrado un interés real en ir a la universidad mientras que antes la mención de ir a la universidad le hacía rodar los ojos. Dice que te ama, ¿te lo ha dicho?", preguntó volviéndose hacia mí. Asentí con la cabeza, no quería mentirle, pero estaba preocupa de que tal vez eso no fuera algo que ella quisiera oír. "¿Le quieres?"

En realidad nunca había pensado acerca de si le quería o no. Creía que lo hacía, quería hacerlo, pero si lo hacía no quería que ella fuera la primera a la que se lo dijera. "No sé", decidí decirle. "Me gusta estar con él, y él me hace feliz".

"Basta con llevar las cosas con calma, por su bien", pidió. Ella vino y se sentó a mi lado, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías y mirándome con ojos preocupados pero serios al mismo tiempo. "Edward tiene un gran potencial si llega a concentrarse en su futuro, y quiero verlo triunfar, pero si se distrae por el amor o por un embarazo no deseado, o por pensamientos acerca de cómo iniciar una vida contigo antes de tiempo, entonces él estará lanzando todo por la borda". Me sentí mal del estómago. ¿Estaba tratando de decir que yo era una distracción para Edward? ¿Que estaba en el camino hacia su futuro? Yo no quería hacer nada que pudiera hacerle daño. "No estoy diciendo que desapruebe tu relación con él, pareces ser buena para él en un montón de maneras, pero no quiero que ninguno de los dos saltéis hacia cualquier cosa para la que no estáis listo o que podría estropear alguno de vuestros futuros. ¿Me entiendes?". Asentí con la cabeza, aunque no sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba tratando de decir. Afortunadamente Edward entró con todas las bolsas que Alice había llevado al hospital y las dejó caer al suelo delante de mí.

"Alice me ha dado instrucciones estrictas de que todas las cosas de las bolsas de color rojo y azul tienen que estar colgadas y todas las de las bolsas de color blanco pueden estar en los cajones", recitó. "Ella me ha dicho que estaba pensando en venir para asegurarse de que lo has hecho correctamente. No sé si quieres que te ayude o no, pero lo haré si lo necesitas".

"Edward, ¿por qué no bajas las escaleras y juegas a un videojuego con Seth?", Esme sugirió. "Él ha estado esperando toda la tarde para que al llegar pudieras jugar. Voy a ayudar a Bella a guardarlo todo". Edward me miró para asegurarse de que estaba de acuerdo con eso, así que le sonreí ligeramente haciéndole saber que estaba bien. Él asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación dejándome una vez más con su madre.

Ella empezó a buscar entre las bolsas y dejó un puñado de perchas sobre la cama junto con una bolsa de ropa. "¿Por qué no pones estas cosas en perchas y yo empiezo a poner todas estas cosas en los cajones y así luego colgamos todo, una vez que hayamos terminado?". Hice lo que me dijo y empecé a sacar las cosas de las bolsas para ponerlas en las perchas.

Alice se había ido por la borda en sus compras. Ella me había comprado demasiado y la mitad probablemente no lo volvería a usar, pero lo colgué de todos modos.

"Ha sido muy agradable por parte de Alice hacer esto por ti", dijo Esme. "Edward me ha dicho que es una de tus amigas más cercanas".

"Ella es mi única amiga, aparte de Edward", le aclaré. Ella me miró con curiosidad, lo que me puso un poco nerviosa, pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

Antes de darme cuenta lo habíamos hecho todo y estábamos bajando las escaleras para cenar. Caminé lentamente hacia la cocina donde Edward estaba sentado en un taburete con Seth y Leah discutiendo sobre el video juego al que acababan de jugar. Edward se volvió para verme entrar y se levantó del taburete para ayudarme a sentarme.

"Edward, no voy a romperme, me puedo sentar en una silla por mi misma", le dije riéndome.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan terca cuando quiero ayudarte con algo?", preguntó, pareciendo un poco irritado. Le sonreí tímidamente tratando de expresar cuánto lo sentía, pero él sólo se rió y rodó los ojos.

Después de que termináramos de cenar, Edward me llevó por las escaleras para mostrarme su habitación o habitaciones, según suponía, con Leah y Seth. Ellos jugaron a los videojuegos mientras que Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá. Al principio estuve un poco reacia por ir allí, pero una vez que vi que parecía como el resto de la casa y que no era como el sótano, me acordé de que tenía que darme una oportunidad y bajar. Seth quería mostrarme todos los detalles del juego al que estaba jugando y lo bueno que era. En poco tiempo me quedé dormida en el hombro de Edward, no me desperté hasta un rato después, cuando sentí que alguien me llevaba arriba. Abrí los ojos un poco cuando me colocó en la cama y vi a Edward de pie junto a mí.

Me cubrió con las mantas y se inclinó al oído para hablarme en voz baja. "Buenas noches, Bella, te veré por la mañana", me besó suavemente en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Me quedé dormida rápidamente y respiré el aroma de Edward que todavía impregnaba el colchón. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí como si estuviera en casa, dormí mejor que la noche de antes, y cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, mi cuerpo se sentía nuevo. Los dolores estaban cediendo tremendamente, pero cuando me miré en el espejo antes de darme una ducha, los moratones eran todavía muy visibles. Saqué una camisa de manga larga y unos vaqueros para cambiarme y luego bajé las escaleras. Después del desayuno, Carlisle y Esme se dirigieron a la oficina para trabajar, mientras que Seth y Leah corrieron a la habitación de Edward para jugar a más videojuegos. Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó por las escaleras donde nos sentamos en el sofá todo el día sólo estando uno en los brazos del otro. Más tarde esa noche, después de que les dijéramos a Seth y a Leah que se fueran a la cama, Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá para ver una película. Trajo la adaptación cinematográfica de Orgullo y prejuicio. Yo lo amaba y quise verla de nuevo tan pronto como terminó.

Después de que Edward apagara la película, nos sentamos en el sofá por un buen rato hablando, cogidos de la mano y besándonos un poco. Eso me gustaba, pero yo estaba realmente nerviosa, ya que parecía que cada vez que nos empezábamos a besar éramos interrumpidos. Después de un rato oímos a Carlisle llamarnos por las escaleras diciéndonos que teníamos que irnos a la cama. Edward rodó los ojos y resopló, pero hizo lo que le dijo Carlisle. Él tenía muchas más normas de lo que yo pensaba.

El domingo fue más o menos como el día anterior, con la excepción de que Emmett se acercó para el desayuno y pasó la mayor parte del día viendo el fútbol con Edward. Me senté en el sofá de la sala de estar al lado de Edward, leyendo un libro. Durante los anuncios siempre se volvía hacia mí y me hacía participar en algún tipo de conversación, pero una vez que el juego empezaba, volvía su atención al televisor.

Cuando llegó el lunes yo estaba muy nerviosa. Sabía que la gente iba a hablar y a hacer preguntas, y yo realmente no quería hablar de nada de eso, especialmente con gente que apenas conocía. Alice llegó por la mañana para ayudarme a cubrir los moratones que aún estaban en mi cara. Yo estuve muy agradecida de que lo hiciera.

Edward se detuvo en un lugar del estacionamiento, apagó el coche y se volvió para mirarme. "¿Estás lista?", me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza, aunque por dentro estaba pidiéndole que diera la vuelta y regresara a casa. Salió, fue a abrir mi puerta y me ayudó con cuidado, luego fue al asiento trasero para coger nuestras dos mochilas. Ya podía sentir todas las miradas sobre mí en el estacionamiento y ni siquiera estaba todavía en la escuela. Me di la vuelta hacia Edward, a punto de decirle que me llevara a casa, pero él se inclinó y me besó suavemente en los labios y entrelazó nuestros dedos. "Todo va a estar bien, yo estaré a tu lado en cada paso del camino", di una respiración profunda y lo seguí hacia la puerta.

Todo el mundo estaba mirándonos mientras caminábamos por los pasillos. Muchas de las chicas me dieron miradas sucias, e incluso algunos de los chicos. Un par de chicas fueron aún lo suficientemente audaces para caminar hasta Edward y entregarles sus números de teléfono. Él amablemente los tomó y los metió en el bolsillo. Le miré con una ceja levantada preguntándome por qué lo había hecho. "Sucede todos los días, siempre hay una chica de primer año que tiene el valor para acercarse a mí y darme su número de teléfono. Yo siempre los acepto y luego los tiro a la basura cuando llego a casa. Nunca he llamado a ninguna de ellas pero siguen intentándolo".

"¿Lo hacen incluso cuando estás caminando con otra chica?", le pregunté con curiosidad. "¿Lo hicieron cuando estabas con Jessica?"

"No tan a menudo pero de vez en cuando sí, Jessica solía enfadarse por ello".

"Eso es realmente extraño", comenté. Él sólo se rió, pero yo no pude evitar los celos que sentí cuando él los cogió de buena gana y se los metió en el bolsillo. Yo creía que él no las llamaría, pero no me parecía bien que les diera falsas esperanzas.

Nos detuvimos en su taquilla y sacamos las cosas, quedándonos sólo con los libros que necesitábamos para nuestra clase, y los metimos en su mochila. Él me miró, y obviamente, podía decir que estaba irritado, nervioso, asustado y probablemente un millar de otras emociones. "Hey", dijo llamando mi atención. Me dio un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza. "Vamos a salir de esto juntos ¿de acuerdo?", se inclinó y juntó sus labios con los míos, moviéndolos lentamente. Me acercó más y profundizó el beso, algo que me relajó totalmente. Cuando se alejó, apoyó su frente contra la mía y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Podía sentir a la gente mirándonos, pero toda la atención de Edward estaba en mí. "Vamos a clase", separó nuestras manos unidas y cerró la taquilla. Caminamos por el pasillo hasta el aula. Cada clase a la que fui ese día el profesor me saludó con abrazos enormes y me dio la bienvenida, lo que era agradable de escuchar. Nunca pensé que estaría feliz de estar de vuelta en la escuela, pero el pensamiento de que estuve muy cerca de no volver a ver este lugar de nuevo todavía estaba ahí. Edward se quedó a mi lado durante todo el día, incluso en las clases que no teníamos juntos, él se aseguraba de que estuviera allí después de que la clase terminara.

Algunas personas hacían preguntas, pero si Edward estaba conmigo les decía que me dejaran sola, o que no fueran tan entrometidas. Estaba agradecida por ello, pero las pocas veces que él no estaba conmigo y alguien me preguntaba, por lo general me callaba y agachaba la cabeza fingiendo no oírlos. No quería contestar preguntas sobre James o cómo estaba o qué había pasado. Sólo quería evitarlos a todos como antes.

La mayoría de los días pasaron muy bien, incluso el almuerzo estuvo bien. Sentía un montón de ojos en mí, pero Edward se quedaba cerca y envolvía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros para protegerme. Alice estaba radiante de alegría de que estuviéramos juntos y felices. El resto de la semana fue más o menos igual, aunque con menos miradas y preguntas. Sólo hubo un incidente que realmente me molestó.

Durante la última clase Jessica se acercó a mí y trató de intimidarme diciendo que Edward estaba conmigo sólo porque yo era fácil, ya que yo estaba perdida como estuvo mi madre. Él estaba conmigo para darle celos y al final volverían a estar juntos. Incluso todos sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella y trataron de convencerme de que Edward y yo no íbamos a durar. Yo no sabía si sería así o no, pero no iba a dejarlo porque Jessica intentara convencerme de ello. Nunca había tenido esa impresión de Edward y no había manera de que me convenciera de otra cosa. Yo no le hice caso y le sonreí, sintiendo su mirada en mí.

El viernes por la noche Edward y yo vimos otra película y pasamos algún tiempo con Seth y Leah. Era extraño ahora que estábamos viviendo con los Cullen, porque casi nunca veía a Seth y a Leah. Leah pasaba mucho tiempo con Esme y Seth estaba siempre siguiendo a uno de los Cullen, quería saber lo que estaban haciendo y preguntando si podía ayudar o jugar con ellos. Edward aún continuaba dándole las lecciones de guitarra, algo que él amaba. Después de que la película terminara Edward me acompañó hasta las escaleras, les dio las buenas noches a sus padres y luego me siguió hasta la segunda planta, donde me dio a mí las buenas noches y me besó profundamente, con las manos explorando el dobladillo de mi camiseta, en busca de algo de piel que pudiera tocar. Después de unos minutos oímos a Esme llamar a Edward desde las escaleras para que sacara la basura. Los dos sabíamos que era sólo una excusa. "Tenemos que salir de aquí", subrayó. "¿Cómo te sientes acerca de salir mañana?"

"Supongo que está bien, si tú quieres", le contesté.

"¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?", me preguntó. "No tenemos que hacer nada agotador, podemos ir a ver una película y a cenar o algo así".

"Eso suena realmente muy bien, me gusta mucho", le dije emocionada.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y me besó una vez más. "Bueno, no puedo esperar para tenerte toda para mí", se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación. Me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama muy emocionada de estar saliendo con Edward. Esta sería la primera vez que realmente estaríamos solos desde esa vez que me llevó a un restaurante italiano. Esperaba que no volviera allí, no quería enfrentarme a Heidi si estaba allí.

Emmett nos dijo que habló con ella y ella se sorprendió por el resultado de los acontecimientos después de Acción de Gracias. Ella le aseguró que no había visto o escuchado a James desde el fin de semana, pero Emmett sospechó, por lo que le pidió a un amigo suyo que trabajaba para la policía de Port Angeles que mantuviera un ojo en ella y viera si alguien que se ajustara a la descripción de James entraba o salía de su casa o del trabajo. Emmett parecía decidido a encontrar a James, no importaba a qué precio. Edward me explicó que tenía mucho que ver con la confianza, ya que Emmett había confiado plenamente en él y habían sido buenos amigos. James era la razón de que Emmett se uniera a la academia de policía, por lo que tenía un resentimiento contra él al igual que el resto de nosotros, pero él era el único que realmente podía hacer algo al respecto.

A la mañana siguiente Emmett vino para el desayuno, ya que parecía ser un hecho normal que viniera los fines de semana. Durante el día nos miró fijamente a Edward y a mí, y eso me puso nerviosa, pero Edward no pareció darse cuenta. Alrededor de las tres me di cuenta de que iba a una cita con Edward en público y mi cara y mi cuerpo todavía estaban muy magullados. Necesitaba ayuda para al menos tapar los golpes de la cara, así que llamé a Alice para pedirle consejo. Ella vino rápidamente y me trajo un enorme maletín lleno de artículos, como hizo el primer día de vuelta en la escuela, y me llevó escaleras arriba para prepararme. Estuvo mucho tiempo aplicando el maquillaje lo más suavemente posible. Luego se fue hacia el pelo, rizándolo y fijando algunas partes y dejando otras hacia abajo. Luego fue hasta mi armario y sacó un vestido ceñido, al instante negué con la cabeza. "Alice, sólo vamos a ver una película y a cenar. No necesito vestirme como si fuera a un baile. Además voy a congelarme si me pongo eso".

Ella rodó los ojos hacia mí, pero me escuchó y volvió al armario para sacar unos vaqueros oscuros y una blusa blanca de seda, fruncida en la cintura y con un cuello redondo. En realidad era un conjunto muy bonito, pero no sabía cómo se vería en mí. Yo lo probé y me pareció muy diferente a lo que normalmente llevaba. Alice lo remató con una chaqueta de color gris claro con piel alrededor del cuello y un par de zapatillas tenis. Ella quería que yo usara unas botas de color negro con tacón, pero no había manera de que me pusiera eso. Eso era lo que necesitaba, tropezar y caerme, aterrizando de nuevo en el hospital.

Después de que Alice acabara sonrió satisfecha con su creación. Tuve que admitir que me veía muy bien y me sentía bien conmigo misma. Sólo esperaba que Edward lo aprobara. Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras, pero me detuve abruptamente en las escaleras cuando escuché a gente gritando y discutiendo. Escuché durante un minuto tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

"No es posible que hables en serio, Emmett, ¿quieres acompañarme a mi cita?", oí decir a Edward.

"Edward, no es así en absoluto. No sé dónde está James, él podría seguirte y esperar a que estés solo. Tenemos policías rodeando las escuelas durante el día y me he quedado cerca de aquí", dijo Emmett. "Pero si vais a Port Angeles no hay nadie allí para mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre vosotros".

"No puedo creer que ni siquiera dejes que me lleve a mi novia sin estar vigilados todo el tiempo".

"Edward, no voy a estar en tu camino, ni siquiera sabrás que estoy allí. Pero tú eres mi hermano pequeño y yo tengo que cuidar de ti", respondió Emmett. "Tú has puesta a esta familia en peligro porque la quieres, ahora es mi trabajo mantener a todos seguros". Nunca se me había ocurrido antes, pero estaba en lo cierto, había puesto a toda la familia de Edward en peligro y lo más probable es que esa fuera la razón por la que se nos permitía quedarnos aquí, porque era más fácil para nuestra pequeña fuerza policial protegernos si estábamos todos en el mismo sitio. En realidad los Cullen no nos querían aquí, esta sólo era la forma más fácil de mantenernos a todos seguros y de asegurarse de que Edward no acababa lastimado. Empecé a recordar el sueño que tuve de Edward muerto en el bosque y tuvo sentido ahora. La forma en la que Edward se iba por el bosque para verme antes, él probablemente hubiera seguido haciendo eso si yo estuviera allí y James podría haberlo encontrado y matado.

"Edward", oí decir a Carlisle. "Tu hermano tiene razón, sé que no te gusta, pero esto es lo que elegiste, así que así tiene que ser".

"Lo que sea", oí quejarse a Edward antes de irse hasta su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Alice, que había estado de pie junto a mí todo el tiempo, me apretó el brazo y me guió por las escaleras. "Todo irá bien, está enfadado, pero lo superará. Puedo ver ambos puntos, pero creo que sería mejor si Emmett fuera con vosotros", razonó Alice.

"Estoy de acuerdo", dije. Caminamos el resto del camino por las escaleras con los ojos de todos mirándome. Sentí que mi cara se ponía roja brillante.

"Te ves muy guapa, Bella", me felicitó Seth. Le sonreí y le di las gracias.

"Bueno, supongo que puedo entender por qué le gustas tanto a Edward", dijo Emmett. "Estás hermosa, Bella".

Yo estaba muy incómoda con todo el mundo mirándome, miré a Alice para algún tipo de ayuda, pero ella sólo sonreía con orgullo como si estuviera mostrando su más reciente obra de arte. Afortunadamente Esme apareció y me ayudó.

"Voy a conseguirte una bufanda y unos guantes, ya que todo lo que llevas es bastante fino", sugirió. Alice protestó, diciendo que eso estropearía todo el conjunto, pero Esme no quería que me congelara.

Cuando escuché a Edward subir las escaleras, se detuvo por un breve instante cuando me vio. Yo esperaba que dijera algo dulce como lo guapa que estaba, pero no dijo nada. Se acercó al armario de los abrigos, se puso su chaqueta y después me preguntó si estaba lista para irnos. Asentí con la cabeza poniéndome nerviosa, sintiendo que tal vez estaba enfadado conmigo por algo. Hirió mis sentimientos el que ni siquiera me mirara cuando apareció por las escaleras. Lo seguí hasta la puerta y Emmett le siguió también entrando en su propio coche, mientras que Edward abría la puerta de su coche para mí. Me deslicé en el asiento y esperé a que entrara. Puso en marcha el coche y subió la calefacción. Nos sentamos en silencio mientras esperábamos a que las ventanas se descongelaran.

"Bella", dijo él, haciéndome saltar por el ruido repentino que había roto el silencio. "Lo siento mucho. Sé que es una mierda y voy a intentar evitarlo de alguna manera".

"Está bien, Edward, no me importa si tu hermano está con nosotros", insistí.

"Pero realmente no está bien. Yo quería eso lejos de nosotros. Donde quiera que vayamos tenemos a gente observándonos. Yo sólo quería una noche en la que pudiéramos ser nosotros", se quejó.

"Edward, en realidad está bien. Prefiero tener a tu hermano acechándonos en las sombras y manteniéndonos a salvo de ser sorprendidos por James en alguna parte", le expliqué. "Y pensar que podría haber sido mucho peor. Ellos podrían haber pedido que nos hubiéramos llevado a Seth y a Leah, o que Emmett hubiera viajado con nosotros". Él se rió y se inclinó para acercar mi cabeza y mis labios hacia él. Su otra mano se fue a mi cintura y subió mi camisa un poco. Mis manos se fueron dentro de su chaqueta y de su camisa y sentí los músculos de su estómago. Se apartó un poco para mirarme.

"Es por esto por lo que te amo, porque incluso en una situación de mierda como esta todavía encuentras algo bueno de ello", dijo riéndose. "Siento haber sido tan idiota en casa, debería haberte dicho lo hermosa que estás en el momento en que he puesto los ojos en ti, pero estaba enfadado y no estaba pensando".

"Está bien, lo entiendo", dije.

"De verdad que estás preciosa, incluso sin eso que Alice te pone. Siempre estás preciosa".

"Gracias", acepté. "Tú tampoco estás mal, ¿sabes?". Él se rió y me rozó la mejilla con sus dedos, apoyándose para darme un beso, una vez más. Apenas comenzamos a besarnos cuando oímos un golpecito en la ventana. Edward se alejó y bajó un poco la ventana.

"Bueno, eh, ¿estáis pensando en tener una cita en la calzada o en realidad os vais a ir pronto?", Emmett preguntó con sarcasmo.

Edward resopló y rodó los ojos. "¿Vamos?", exclamó. Pude sentir la irritación volver a él de nuevo, así que extendí la mano y le froté la nuca. Él se calmó al instante por el tacto y sacó el coche de la calzada con Emmett siguiéndonos por detrás.

Hablamos casualmente mientras nos dirigíamos a Port Angeles. Esta vez fuimos a un restaurante mexicano. Emmett se quedó en su coche manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre cualquier persona que entrara o saliera del restaurante.

"Me siento como si fuera una gran estrella o el presidente que tiene que llevar a su alrededor a un cuerpo de seguridad donde quiera que vaya", se quejó Edward. "Ni siquiera te puedo llevar a cenar sin que nadie nos acompañe. ¿Cómo mierda las estrellas de cine tratan con todo esto sin ninguna privacidad?"

"Edward, en realidad no es gran cosa. Yo ni siquiera lo noto. Me gustaría que dejaras de estar tan molesto al respecto", le supliqué.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?", me dijo.

"Por supuesto que puedes".

"¿Cómo lo haces?", me miró con una mirada confusa. "¿Cómo haces para que las cosas no te molesten? Quiero decir, fuiste golpeada casi a diario durante años y nunca dijiste nada a nadie y todavía estás cuidando de todo el mundo e intentas hacer felices a los demás. ¿Cómo encuentras siempre lo bueno de todo lo malo que sucede?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Creo que es algo que mi madre me enseñó. Ella amaba la película Pollyanna y la veíamos todo el tiempo antes de que James llegara. Eso sí que fue la única cosa que me hizo ir día a día. Yo sólo tenía que mirar siempre algo positivo de algo malo. Míranos a nosotros, por ejemplo. Casi me muero en ese agujero, pero tú me salvaste, me sacaste y ahora estamos aquí, cogidos de la mano en un restaurante lleno de gente, besándonos en los pasillos de la escuela, y viviendo en la misma casa. Si eso no hubiera ocurrido yo vería dos resultados, o bien habría huido con Seth y Leah y nunca te hubiera vuelto a ver o me habría negado a decir nada y tú probablemente habrías renunciado a mí y nos hubieras dejado a nuestra suerte con James. Lo que James hizo fue una especie de bendición disfrazada".

"Bella, yo nunca hubiera renunciado a ti, hubiera seguido luchando todo el tiempo que tú siguieras luchando", declaró. Le sonreí y volví a comer.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres para Navidad?", preguntó cambiando de tema.

Le miré sorprendida por la pregunta. Yo no había celebrado la Navidad en tantos años que no se me había cruzado por la mente que iba a venir. "Ya tengo todo lo que puedo desear", le respondí.

"Tengo que conseguirte algo", contestó.

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres tú?", le pregunté.

"A ti", dijo con indiferencia. Le sonreí y rodé los ojos. "Lo digo en serio, ya lo sabes".

"¿Es por eso que estás tan molesto de que Emmett venga detrás de nosotros? ¿Tenías algún gran plan que te daría suerte esta noche?", le pregunté en tono de broma.

"Tal vez no 'suerte' pero por lo menos acceso a alguna exploración", explicó tímidamente.

"¿Y si yo te dijera que no estoy preparada para eso?", le pregunté.

"No te empujaría a hacer nada para lo que no estuvieras preparada. Incluso si lo único que hiciéramos fuera estar así", reveló él.

"Bueno, yo no creo que pensara eso", confesé. Los dos nos reímos y seguimos comiendo.

"Yo iba en serio, ¿qué te puedo regalar para Navidad?", enfatizó.

"No lo sé, Edward, ya me has dado tanto que no puedo pedir más", le contesté con sinceridad.

"Está bien, entones lo averiguaré por mi cuenta", dijo poniendo fin a la conversación.

Una vez que terminamos de comer nos dirigimos de nuevo al coche y le hicimos un gesto a Emmett para que supiera que nos íbamos. Edward se dirigió al cine y aparcó. Emmett salió y le preguntó si podía entrar en el cine con nosotros porque estaba helado y no quería sentarse al aire libre durante dos horas más. Yo de inmediato le dije que sí, pero Edward rodó sus ojos y suspiró antes de girar hacia la puerta arrastrándome detrás de él.

"Edward, él es tu hermano. Deja de actuar como un niño de cinco años. Creo que en realidad se ha comportado bastante decente esta noche a pesar de la forma en la que le has estado tratando", subrayé.

"Creo que deberías escuchar a la chica, Edward, quiero decir, soy yo el que está sentado en el frío manteniendo tu culo a salvo de recibir un disparo. Podrías mostrar un poco de aprecio", dijo Emmett detrás de nosotros. Edward se puso rígido pero yo le calmé un poco, de nuevo comencé a frotar su cuello.

Emmett se sentó algunas filas delante de nosotros y Edward estuvo feliz de que él no insistiera en sentarse junto a nosotros. La película era aburrida, pero yo no había estado en el cine en mucho tiempo así que fue bastante divertido. Edward tenía cogida mi mano y de vez en cuando frotaba su pulgar por mis nudillos. Pude ver que él me miraba, pero yo estaba demasiado nerviosa como para mirar en su dirección. Nuestra conversación en el restaurante me asustó un poco y no estaba segura de si estaba lista para lo que Edward quería. En algún momento se inclinó hacia mi pelo, sus suaves labios dejaron un rastro de besos a lo largo de mi cuello, chuparon mi lóbulo de la oreja y sus dedos rozaron mi clavícula. Cerré los ojos y sonreí por la sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo. Suspiré y gemí. Él giró mi cabeza con la mano para juntar mis labios con los suyos. Nuestros labios se movieron juntos, su mano serpenteaba hacia abajo por la parte delantera de mi camisa para encontrar el dobladillo, tirando de él hasta que pudo pasar sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda de mi estómago. Envolvió sus largos dedos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Mis dedos se pusieron alrededor de su cuello y corrieron por su pelo. Su mano descendió, se posó en mi rodilla y comenzó a moverse lentamente entre mis piernas. Eso era demasiado, y me alejé jadeando. Él se apartó de mí con cara de preocupación y con las manos hacia arriba en señal de rendición.

"Lo siento", le susurré.

"Está bien", susurró él. "Ven aquí". Él abrió los brazos, yo me apoyé en su pecho y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Nos sentamos así durante el resto de la película. De vez en cuando sentía que me besaba la cabeza y acariciaba mi pelo.

Después de que la película terminara, nos apresuramos a llegar al coche y encender la calefacción. Estaba haciendo mucho frío y empezaría a nevar pronto. Tan pronto como el calor apareció y las ventanas se descongelaron, nos dirigimos a casa.

Una vez que nos detuvimos en la entrada, Edward saltó y se acercó para abrir la puerta para mí.

"Voy a entrar y a encontrar algo que comer, me muero de hambre. Por desgracia, mi hermano pequeño es un cara culo y no ha pensado en traerme algo para comer", dijo Emmett con sarcasmo, caminando junto a nosotros.

"Bueno, en primer lugar nadie te ha pedido que vinieras", gritó Edward.

"Asegúrate de dale el beso de buenas noches correctamente", bromeó Emmett. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y a través de la puerta antes de que yo saliera totalmente del coche. Entramos por la puerta principal cogidos de la mano y nos dimos cuenta de que Esme y Carlisle estaban en la sala viendo la televisión. Volvieron la cara hacia nosotros tan pronto como entramos.

"Bueno, ¿cómo han ido las cosas?", preguntó Carlisle.

"Las cosas han ido bien, creo", dijo Emmett apareciendo detrás de nosotros y comiéndose un bocadillo. "Aunque creo que Edward no se ha divertido mucho hasta la mitad de la película". Emmett sonrió y se rió entre dientes. Edward suspiró y lo miró.

"¿Puede Edward subir conmigo un momento?", les pregunté. "Tengo que darle un libro que me ha dicho que le prestara".

"Está bien, querida, pero sólo un minuto", dijo Esme. Tiré de Edward hacia las escaleras y me fui a mi cuarto con él. Una vez dentro cerré la puerta y le ataqué con un beso. Él se rió en mi boca al principio, pero me devolvió el beso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Edward", dije sin aliento cuando me separé.

"Hmm", tarareó dándome besos con la boca hacia abajo, hacia la barbilla y el cuello.

"Me he divertido mucho, gracias por sacarme", suspiré. Él me dio un fuerte abrazo y me levantó un poco del suelo. Yo grité de dolor y al instante me soltó.

"Lo siento, no estaba pensando", se disculpó con cara de tristeza.

Tan pronto como pude respirar normalmente otra vez le agarré la mano para que se sentara en la cama conmigo. Me puse contra su pecho antes de empezar a hablar. Había algo que quería decirle, algo que yo había querido decirle desde hacía un tiempo, pero nunca era el momento adecuado.

"Los símbolos japoneses que has hecho, ¿cómo los hiciste?", le pregunté.

Él se rió y se volvió para mirarlos. "En realidad es realmente estúpido", respondió. "Encontré algunos marcos negros en la tienda y luego imprimí los símbolos de internet". Me miró como si estuviera avergonzado de ello, pero pensé que era la cosa más dulce que pudiera haber hecho. Se había tomado un tiempo para buscar los símbolos, imprimirlos y ponerlos juntos. Símbolos que dijo que me representaban.

"¿Sabes que esos símbolos no me describen a mi exactamente, sino que te describen más a ti?", le dije.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?", me preguntó. Volví mi cuerpo un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos.

"Tú eres mi fuerza, me das la paz, me diste la libertad, por lo menos más de la que tenía antes", se rió sabiendo exactamente lo que quería decir. "Me haces sentir hermosa, y me das amor. Y te amo por todo eso", arrastré la última parte. Yo sabía que él lo había entendido, pero estaba tan nerviosa al decirlo que salió mal.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. "¿Acabas de decir que me amas?", asentí con la cabeza, demasiado nerviosa como para decir cualquier cosa, y respiré hondo. Él se inclinó tomando mis labios con los suyos y besándome apasionadamente. Sus manos una vez más exploraron la piel alrededor de mi estómago y mi espalda, avanzando poco a poco a través de mi camisa.

"Edward, es el momento de que bajes las escaleras ahora", le llamó Carlisle.

"Maldita sea, ¿no me pueden dar cinco minutos?", exclamó. Me eché a reír. Él se arrastró de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Hey", grité para llamar su atención antes de que saliera al pasillo. Él se dio la vuelta y le tiré un libro. Estaba con la guardia baja y apenas lo cogió. Volvió a mirar hacia mí levantando una ceja, preguntándose por qué le había tirado un libro.

"Se supone que has venido hasta aquí para conseguir un libro. Ahí está tu libro", le dije sonriendo. Miró hacia abajo para leer el título y frunció las cejas cuando vio que se trataba de una nueva copia de "Orgullo y prejuicio", estaba en el estante cuando me mudé. Me dio su media sonrisa y volvió hasta mí inclinándose en la cama, cerniéndose sobre mí para darme un beso, una vez más.

"Por desgracia ya he leído este libro", dijo seductoramente.

"¿En serio?", le pregunté confundida.

"Sí, había una chica que me gustaba mucho y se sentaba a mi lado cada día en el almuerzo leyendo este libro e ignorándome por completo. Quería saber qué había tan interesante en el libro como para que ella no quisiera hablar conmigo, así que lo leí", bromeó. "No me parece muy interesante, pero creo que para una chica podría ser realmente bueno, al menos para esa chica lo es", le sonreí antes de que él se inclinara una vez más para darme un casto beso.

"Buenas noches", le susurré.

"Buenas noches", él me besó en la punta de la nariz antes de levantarse. Se acercó a la estantería y cogió un libro diferente antes de salir de la habitación y dirigiste hacia las escaleras.

* * *

><p><strong>Ainsss, que bonito es todo :)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:**

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha, Pamys-Chan. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Stand de Rascal Flatts

**Nuevo capi, seguimos avanzando con la historia :)**

**Capítulo 14**

**EPOV**

Cuando me desperté la mañana del domingo, olí algo delicioso flotando en mi habitación. Pensé que mamá estaba cocinando algo para el desayuno ya que normalmente ella cocinaba los domingos por la mañana. Me froté los ojos y me pasé los dedos por el pelo antes de mirar el reloj que estaba en mi mesa de noche. Cuando vi que eran ya las once pensé que tal vez algo andaba mal con mi despertador, pero mi reloj decía la misma cosa, no entendía por qué nadie me había despertado. Esta nueva cama era incómoda, por decir lo menos, y yo tenía dificultades para dormir en ella, me despertaba casi todos los días, incluso más cansado que cuando me iba a la cama. A pesar de eso me gustaba mi nueva habitación, ya que tenía todas las ventajas de una sala de juegos y más espacio para perderme en mi cama, algo que se ajustaba bien a mí y me hacía sentir cómodo, por ver a Bella feliz y sonriente valía la pena el sacrificio. Con el tiempo encontraría la manera de adaptarme a este nuevo alojamiento. Me levanté y salí a mi sala de estar, me quedé inmóvil al ver a Bella sentada en mi sofá con una bandeja de comida en la mesa delante de ella. Se dio la vuelta una vez que me oyó llegar y sonrió.

"Ya era hora, pensaba que iba a tener que despertarte yo misma", dijo con sarcasmo.

Me acerqué a la cama mirándola interrogante. "¿Qué es todo esto?", le dije, señalando la comida en la bandeja.

"He hecho el desayuno", respondió ella con indiferencia.

Me senté junto a ella y ella inmediatamente me entregó los alimentos. Había tostadas a la francesa y bacon, junto con un plato de uvas y zumo de naranja para beber. "¿Por qué has hecho el desayuno? Normalmente lo hace mi madre los domingos por la mañana", le dije.

"Tu madre y Leah se han ido de compras Navideñas, tu padre ha sido llamado desde el hospital esta mañana y se ha ido y Emmett está trabajando en su jeep en el garaje. Seth está ahí fuera con él", explicó. "Así que he hecho el desayuno, o supongo que ahora es más como un almuerzo".

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?", le pregunté, tomando un bocado de la tostada francesa. El darme cuenta de que estábamos bastante solos por el momento, me hizo preguntarme si ella había planeado este desayuno para nosotros mientras que todos estaban fuera.

"Todavía tengo un poco de tarea que terminar pero no debo tardar mucho tiempo", explicó. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Estoy seguro de que se nos ocurrirá algo", ella siguió comiendo mientras yo la miraba. Parecía nerviosa, casi asustada de algo y un poco cansada. Yo no podía entender por qué, ella nunca antes había estado nerviosa estando sentada junto a mí.

"¿Estás bien?", le pregunté preocupado.

"Estoy bien", arrastró las palabras, mirando a su plato. Me preguntaba si tal vez era por lo que sucedió en el teatro. Yo sabía que había ido demasiado lejos y debería haber parado, pero no estaba pensando en ese momento. Pero entones, si se hubiera molestado tanto no se pondría nerviosa a mí alrededor y no me hubiera dicho que me amaba ayer por la noche en su habitación. Seguí viéndola mientras desayunábamos, todo estaba delicioso, pero apenas me di cuenta de eso. Algo estaba mal y quería saber de qué se trataba.

Después de desayunar me dirigí a la ducha mientras ella se llevaba los platos arriba para limpiarlos. Cuando terminé con mi ducha, subí las escaleras y la vi de pie en la cocina limpiando la encimera con nada más que un par de jeans ajustados y una camiseta azul oscura, tenía los pies descalzos y el pelo caía sobre sus hombros. Se veía increíblemente sexy. Supuse que estaba tan preocupado acerca de porque ella parecía molesta al subir las escaleras que ni me fijé en lo que llevaba. Miré a mí alrededor para asegurarme de que no había nadie y me puse detrás de ella, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura desde atrás. Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero volvió hacia mí.

"Gracias por el desayuno, ha estado increíble", dije en su pelo. Moví su pelo y comencé a besar su cuello, ella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para permitirme un mejor acceso y envolvió su mano alrededor de mi cuello para acercarse a mis labios. La besé suavemente, tratando de recordar que tenía que ser lo más suave posible. Me alejé agarrándole la mano y tirando de ella junto a mí hacia mi habitación. Una vez dentro cerré la puerta y tiré de ella para besarla profundamente. Al principio ella se rió suavemente en mi boca, pero moldeó su cuerpo al mío para besarme nuevamente. Nos dirigimos de regreso a la cama y nos recostamos sin romper el beso. Yo no pensaba hacer nada ya que ella anoche me dejó perfectamente claro que no estaba lista, pero quería tenerla en mis brazos y deleitarme con la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío. Nos pusimos uno al lado del otro, envueltos en un abrazo sólo para respirar brevemente. En algún momento terminé cerniéndome sobre ella tratando de no poner ningún peso sobre ella, ya que todavía se estaba recuperando, le di un beso en el cuello y en los hombros. Ella sabía a vainilla y a canela, y eso me encantó. Tiré hacia abajo su pierna hasta engancharla en mi cadera, ubicándome entre sus piernas. Me quedé esperando que me dijera que parara, pero no lo hizo.

"Bella", dije mordisqueando su oreja. Su respiración era pesada y errática. "Puedes decirme que me detenga si voy demasiado lejos".

"Yo no quiero que pares", susurró. "Yo te pertenezco a ti y esto es lo que quieres". Yo estuve emocionado porque ella no quisiera parar, pero luego dijo que me pertenecía a mí y eso me asustó. Me alejé mirándola fijamente, ella temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos estaban bien cerrados. Abrió los ojos lentamente, mirándome con curiosidad, yo me aparté de ella y me acosté en mi espalda. Ella se incorporó sobre sus codos sin dejar de mirarme mientras yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué pasa?", me preguntó.

"Bella, ¿por qué dices que me perteneces?", le pregunté, fruncido las cejas por la confusión. "Yo no quiero que me pertenezcas. Quiero que te pertenezcas a ti misma. Quiero que tomes tus propias decisiones y no siempre trates de complacernos a todos, especialmente a mí. Tú me puede decir que no o que me detenga. No tienes que hacer algo sólo porque pienses que es lo que yo quiero. No me voy a enfadar si no estás lista. Puedo esperar, ¿sabes?".

"Pero... yo quiero", dijo ella tímidamente. Me di cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, pero no entendía por qué. Se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas en mi cintura, inclinándose para besar mi cuello, se sentía tan bien que no quería que se detuviera. Mis manos comenzaron a tirar de su camiseta con ganas de sentir su piel. Se sentó y levantó su camiseta hasta el final dejando al descubierto su cuerpo. Todavía llevaba el sujetador, pero ella era muy tentadora, quería tocarla y probarla. No podía quitar mis ojos de sus pechos y quería llegar a su espalda y quitarle el sujetador. Le di un rápido vistazo a su cara y vi el miedo y la tristeza en sus ojos. Yo sabía que esto estaba mal y que ella no quería esto a pesar de que estaba diciéndome que lo quería. Me incorporé para quedarme sentado y mantenerla aún en mi regazo. Le puse su mano en la mía y besé las dos.

"¿Por qué paras?", me preguntó.

"Porque no estás lista, Bella", le expliqué. "Puedo ver lo asustada que estás y no quiero que tengas miedo de mí".

"Estoy lista", trató de decir. "Quiero esto, Edward, de verdad". Sus ojos estaban empañados y su voz se quebró al tratar de contener las lágrimas.

"Bella, algo está mal y quiero saber lo que es", le dije. "¿Mis padres o Emmett te han dicho algo? ¿Ha pasado algo? Sólo dime lo que es".

"¿No es esto lo que se supone que debo hacer, hacerte feliz?", me preguntó. "¿Hacer esto para que no quieras dejarme?", la miré fijamente tratando de averiguar lo que estaba diciendo. "Alice y Jasper tienen relaciones sexuales, al igual que montón de chicos en la escuela. Tú incluso has estado con Jessica, y no trates de negarlo porque escuché como se lo contaba un día a Lauren en clase". Me sentí mal del estómago, estaba seguro de que ella no era estúpida y lo sabía, pero oír que lo sabía me hizo daño. Yo no quería que ella pensara que tenía que competir con Jessica. Nunca amé a Jessica, pero la quise. Y definitivamente no quería que ella sintiera que tenía que tener relaciones sexuales sólo porque todos las tenían.

"Bella, Jessica fue un gran error que nunca podré reparar. Yo no puedo cambiar eso, pero no es necesario que te sientas amenazada por ella o sientas que necesitas estar a la altura de ella", traté de explicarle.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y extendí la mano para limpiarla. "Cariño, dime lo que está mal", dije con tristeza.

"Vas a dejarme", dijo más como un hecho por el miedo que tenía.

"Yo no voy a dejarte, Bella", dije. "Te amo y sólo porque no estemos teniendo relaciones sexuales no quiere decir que vaya a dejarte".

"Pero yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, Edward. No tiene sentido que estemos juntos., no tiene sentido que tú quieras estar conmigo. Tú eres el capitán del equipo de fútbol, presidente del consejo escolar, eres el Sr. Popular. Yo soy la chica tímida y simple que nadie sabía que existía hasta que se extendió por toda la ciudad que me mi padrastro me había dado una paliza y que Edward Cullen me había salvado de él", dijo ella, comenzando a llorar. "Tú puedes tener a cualquier persona que desees, que esté mucho más experimentada y bien informada sobre la manera de hacerte feliz". Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la acerqué a mí, besándola suavemente. Apoyé mi frente contra la de ella y le limpié las lágrimas con mis pulgares.

"No me importa si tiene sentido o no, yo no quiero a nadie más, te quiero a ti y eso es todo lo que me importa. Tú no tienes que hacer nada para mantenerme a tu alrededor. Yo no soy ese tipo de hombre en particular, no contigo. Estoy feliz pasando tiempo contigo y sabiendo que estás a salvo", le dije.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con lo que dijiste anoche?", susurró.

"No voy a mentirte, he pensado en ello, mucho", admití. "Pero no quiero presionarte y que luego te arrepientas. Si alguna vez llegamos a ese punto, y espero que algún día lo hagamos, quiero que sea porque estás completamente lista y no porque pienses que tienes que hacerlo".

"Está bien", gimió ella. Le froté los brazos y le di su camiseta. Ella la tomó de mi mano y se la puso de nuevo, sin mirarme a los ojos.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?", pregunté, tratando de forzar el contacto visual con ella.

"Estoy bien, de verdad". Ella forzó una sonrisa y me miró a los ojos brevemente antes de levantarse de la cama. "Probablemente debería terminar mi tarea", salió de mi habitación y la oí subir las escaleras con bastante rapidez.

Me senté en mi cama un rato más para calmarme después de lo ocurrido y darle sentido a todo. ¿Por qué pensaba que la iba a dejar? ¿Por qué parecía tan asustada? Había una cosa que sabía a ciencia cierta, yo tenía que hacerle creer que mi amor por ella era real y que no iba a dejarla porque no estuviéramos teniendo relaciones sexuales. Ella, obviamente, tenía un montón de inseguridades que estaba seguro que James había inculcado en su mente, pero yo quería que eso cambiara. Tenía la impresión de que lo que dije ayer por la noche, a pesar de que parte de mí quería decirlo, le hizo pensar que sólo la quería por el sexo. Pero eso iba más lejos de la verdad, yo quería que ella se sintiera importante, porque ella era importante para mucha gente, y quería que se sintiera digna de mi amor y no alguien a quien estoy usando para mi propia gratificación. A partir de ahora yo tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía o hacía y tenía que asegurarme de que todo era por las razones correctas, porque no quería que ella tuviera una idea equivocada acerca de lo que yo quería de ella. Quería que sanara y fuera capaz de vivir una vida normal, tomar sus propias decisiones y aprender a dejarlo todo ir.

Cuando finalmente fui al piso de arriba, miré hacia la cocina y vi a Bella haciendo algo mientras que Seth y Emmett la miraban. Ella se reía de las bromas de Emmett y Seth trataba de copiar cada pequeña cosa que Emmett hacía, pero ella estaba perdida, sus ojos estaban tristes y oscuros, como si no hubiera dormido. Me acerqué al mostrador y me senté junto a Emmett en el taburete.

"Oye, hermano, ¿has dormido lo suficiente hoy o qué?", Emmett me preguntó con sorna.

"Es difícil adaptarse a una nueva cama ¿sabes?", yo le respondí.

"Eres un crío", dijo.

"Cállate Emmett", dije mirándolo fijamente.

Miré a Bella que medio me sonrió cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron. Yo sabía que lo que la estaba molestando iba más allá de lo que había pasado hoy o ayer por la noche.

"¿Por qué no estás siguiendo a mamá y a Leah mientras hacen sus compras? ¿O sólo eres mi niñera y la de Bella?", le pregunté.

"El oficial Garrett está siguiendo en secreto a mamá y a Leah por todo Port Angeles ahora mismo", respondió él con un tono irritado.

"¿Por qué en secreto?", le pregunté, muy curioso de por qué él iba en secreto cuando Emmett iba al aire libre con nosotros la noche anterior.

"Tuvimos una reunión esta mañana y pensé que sería mejor permanecer de incógnito por si James observa de lejos esperando su oportunidad de llegar a uno de vosotros, que se asuste cuando nos vea a uno de nosotros", explicó. Bella escuchó en silencio mientras agitaba lo que fuera que estaba mezclando en el recipiente. Seth se fue a la sala a ver los dibujos animados. Supuse que pensó que nuestra charla de adultos era muy aburrida.

"'¿Qué, estáis usando a mamá y a Leah como cebo para atraer a James?". Yo estaba empezando a irritarme de que estuviera dispuesto a ponerlas en peligro para atrapar a James. ¿Tenía previsto utilizar también a Bella como cebo? A pesar de que estaba molesto de que nos siguiera la noche anterior, él estaba en lo cierto. Yo no podía dejar que ella estuviera en peligro nunca más. Y si era necesario que nos siguieran a todas partes hasta que fuera capturado, entonces que así fuera.

"No las estamos utilizando como cebo, Edward", dijo irritado por la pregunta. "Nos vamos a quedar cerca de todos vosotros. Personalmente, si conozco a James lo suficientemente bien, que creo que lo hago, él estará rencoroso y va a volver, así que tengo que manteneros a todos seguros. Sé que no te gusta y te voy a dar todo el espacio que necesites, pero no voy a dejar que salgas sólo sin ningún tipo de protección. De hecho, hemos tenido que llamar a algunos de los condados vecinos para que ayuden un poco y unos pocos miembros de la comunidad se han ofrecido voluntariamente para mantener la seguridad de todos".

"¿Por qué todo el mundo se preocupa por mantenernos a salvo?", preguntó Bella. Ambos miramos en dirección a ella por su brusca interrupción.

"No se trata sólo de ti, Seth y Leah", explicó Emmett. "Se trata de toda la comunidad. Todo el mundo sea alteró severamente por la noticia de que la única persona en esta comunidad en la que todos pensábamos que podíamos confiar y depender, en realidad era un monstruo. Por lo que tú y Edward nos habéis dicho, él no es sólo un abusador de niños, puede ser un asesino también y eso no ha sentado bien a la gente de nuestra pequeña ciudad. Quieren que lo llevemos ante la justicia y que pague por lo que hizo y así se sientan seguros de nuevo. En este momento todo el mundo está asustado. No sabemos qué esperar de él, nunca antes hemos tenido que lidiar con algo como esto, así que tiene a todo el mundo en vilo. Y hasta que no le encontremos nadie se sentirá seguro". Miré a Bella mientras él explicaba el miedo que tenía todo el mundo en Forks y pude ver en su rostro que ella estaba asumiendo la culpa de todo. Se sentía responsable de que todo el mundo estuviera asustado y preocupado por lo que iba a pasar. No me gustaba que ella se sintiera de esa manera. Nada de esto era culpa de ella y ella no tenía que sentirse así. "Realmente todos nos lo estamos pasando bien con este giro de los acontecimientos. Por fin tenemos un poco de emoción en esta ciudad muerta y puedo utilizar las habilidades para las que estoy capacitado". Por supuesto Emmett pensaba que todo este lío era muy divertido. A veces me preguntaba si en realidad estábamos emparentados, no éramos nada iguales, y teníamos poco en común. El fútbol era el único interés que compartíamos.

"Emmett", Seth le gritó. "¿Todavía vamos a ver el fútbol hoy?"

"Oh, es cierto, el partido está a punto de comenzar", dijo Emmett comenzando a levantarse de su asiento. "¿Tienes previsto verlo con nosotros, Edward? Seth ha tomado gran interés en el fútbol, creo que tendremos que conseguir que juegue el año que viene. Me recuerda a ti cuando tenías esa edad y siempre ibas a mi alrededor". Se echó a reír en voz alta por sus propios recuerdos como si fuera gracioso que su hermano pequeño le siguiera a todas partes y ahora tuviera un nuevo chico a su alrededor. Yo no encontraba el humor en eso, pero supuse que él sí.

"Estaré allí en un minuto", le contesté con la esperanza de que se apaciguara. Yo quería hablar con Bella sin él alrededor bromeando a mi costa cada pocos minutos.

"Bella, nada de esto es tu culpa", le dije una vez que Emmett despareció y nos quedamos solos. Sentí que decírselo sin preguntarle si estaba bien era la mejor opción. Yo sabía que ella no me diría nada, seguiría diciéndome que estaba bien y que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, pero yo la conocía bastante bien y no podía esconderse de mí. "Lo que hizo James es su responsabilidad y él tiene que rendir cuentas por sus acciones, no tú. Tú no has asustado a esta ciudad, James lo hizo. No te culpes por algo sobre lo que no tenías ningún control", pude ver las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando ella asintió con la cabeza vigorosamente. Estaba tratando de convencerse de que yo estaba en lo cierto, pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Comprendí por qué mi padre me dijo que iba a necesitar asesoramiento después de todo esto. Pensé que después de conseguir apartarla de él y de darle una sensación de seguridad, todo iría mejor, pero me estaba dando cuenta de que él aún tenía poder sobre ella, ella todavía estaba sufriendo y tenía miedo de él y yo no creía que pudiera ayudarla en este momento, ella tenía que hacer esto por su cuenta. Se reuniría con la Dra. Weber mañana por primera vez desde que salió del hospital y yo esperaba que la ayudara.

Decidí que sería una buena idea cambiar de tema y alejar su mente de James. "¿Qué estás haciendo?", pregunté mirando el plato. Su atención fue de vuelta al plato delante de ella y sonrió. Supe entonces que ella lo había dejado ir, al menos por el momento.

"Tu madre me ha pedido que hiciera galletas de azúcar para su clase, para decorarla mañana", respondió ella. Me alegré de que mi madre estuviera tratando de incluir a Bella y darle cierta libertad en la cocina. No pensaba que a mi madre no le gustara Bella, en realidad era todo lo contrario, creía que a mis padres les gustaba tenerlos a su alrededor y a mi madre le gustaba sobre todo la interacción entre las mujeres, ya que no tenía hijas, pero creo que era difícil para mi madre conocer a Bella sabiendo que estaba conmigo. Creo que ella veía a Bella como una distracción para mí y que yo estaba dejando de lado todo lo demás por ella. De alguna manera lo estaba haciendo, por un tiempo todo fue sufrimiento, pero ahora que ella estaba segura y que no tenía que preocuparme todo el tiempo por si ella estaba bien o no, yo estaba empezando a arreglar todo eso.

"¿Quieres un poco de ayuda?", le pregunté dispuesto ayudarla, pero sabiendo que probablemente sólo pondría las cosas más difíciles. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Obviamente sabía que mi oferta era ridícula.

"Sólo ves a ver el partido con tu hermano y yo haré palomitas de maíz en un minuto", sugirió. Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia la sala de estar. Yo sabía que iba a quedarse ahí sola, sin nada que hacer, sólo pensando en lo que Emmett había dicho y en esa cosa que le había estado molestando durante toda la mañana y que todavía no me había revelado. Odiaba no saber lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza para poder ayudarla, pero sabía que tenía que ser paciente con ella y seguir confiando en ella. Había tardado bastante tiempo en ganar esa confianza y ahora no iba a hacer cualquier cosa para ponerla en peligro.

Después de media hora de estar sentado en el sofá con mi hermano y Seth intentando prestar atención al partido, pero en realidad no teniendo éxito con ello, Bella entró con un tazón de palomitas de maíz y tres refrescos. Ella lo dejó todo en la mesa de café en frente de nosotros y tomó la silla al otro lado del sofá. Yo la miraba mientras sacaba los libros de texto de su mochila junto con un cuaderno y los colocaba sobre su regazo. Era fascinante ver como fruncía el ceño cuando leía o cómo golpeaba el lápiz mientras buscaba la respuesta en el libro. Cómo se mordía el labio inferior cuando se sentía frustrada y cómo se volteaba a menudo el pelo hacia atrás dejando sus hombros y su clavícula al descubierto a través de la camiseta. La vi durante mucho tiempo sin prestar atención a ninguna otra cosa a mí alrededor hasta que sentí el puño de Emmett golpeando mi hombro.

"¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?", grité frotándome el brazo.

"He dicho tu nombre por lo menos una media docena de veces y me has estado ignorando. Eso te llama la atención, ¿no?", Emmett dijo riéndose. "Tal vez si me pareciera a Bella me prestarías más atención".

"Si te parecieras a Bella tendrías toda mi atención", le dije en un tono sarcástico.

"Bueno, si me pareciera a Bella no estaría seguro de si me gustaría tener tu atención. En serio Bella, yo no sé lo que ves en mi hermano", dijo mirando a Bella, quien sólo sonrió y se sonrojó volviendo a sus libros. "Hazme un favor y tráeme una cerveza de la nevera del garaje".

"Lo que sea, yo no soy tu sirviente", exclamé.

"Sí, pero tú eres el único que no presta atención al partido y yo no quiero perderme nada, así que te toca", exigió.

"No te voy a traer nada, puedes cogerlo por ti mismo", repliqué. Durante nuestra pequeña discusión no nos dimos cuenta de que Bella se había levantado para traer la cerveza de Emmett hasta que se la ofreció. Ella en realidad parecía una zombie haciendo lo que se le decía sin ni siquiera pensar en ello. Emmett y yo nos miramos con incredulidad por algunos segundos. Estaba seguro de que él estaba viendo lo mismo que yo. Tomó la cerveza vacilante de su mano y ella regresó y se sentó en la silla para seguir haciendo su tarea. Emmett me miró desconcertado por lo ocurrido, pero luego cambió rápidamente y se dedicó a ver el partido y a abrir su cerveza. Me senté allí pensando en lo que Emmett y yo estábamos haciendo y aunque era un comportamiento normal para nosotros y ni nos dimos cuenta de que lo estábamos haciendo, a ella y probablemente incluso a Seth les parecía que estábamos peleando, por lo que ella hizo lo único que sabía, y acabó solucionando el problema. Estaba empezando a pensar que mi trabajo de conseguir que ella se sintiera bien y actuara como una adolescente normal era una batalla imposible de ganar.

A mitad del partido comencé a dar cabezadas, estaba sentado sin hacer nada así que Emmett me sugirió que diera una siesta. Él tenía la intención de quedarse hasta que mamá y papá llegaran a casa así que no había razón para que yo me quedara despierto. Seguí su consejo y me levanté caminando hacia Bella. Ella ya había terminado su tarea, ahora sólo leía un libro, así que acerqué mi mano para que ella la tomara. "Vamos a tomar una siesta, te ves muy cansada", sugerí.

"Edward, yo...", comenzó Emmett.

"No vamos a hacer nada, Emmett", dije interrumpiéndolo. "Sólo vamos a hablar y espero que a dormir un poco. Además de que nos debes un poco de intimidad después la larga noche de ayer".

"No dejes que mamá se entere", reconoció.

Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigí a los dos hasta las escaleras. Podía habernos llevado escaleras abajo hasta mi habitación, pero yo quería dormir en mi cama y pensé que de todos modos ella estaría más cómoda allí. Entramos en lo que era su habitación ahora y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. Nos llevé a la cama y nos puse debajo de las sábanas. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos en silencio y empecé a acariciarle la mejilla con los dedos hasta que ella se quedó dormida, yo la seguí poco después.

**Leah POV**

Me fui de compras con Esme a Port Angeles y me estaba divirtiendo mucho. Ella estaba comprando toneladas de regalos de Navidad para todo el mundo e incluso me dejó elegir también cosas para todo el mundo. Ella era agradable y cariñosa, ni una sola vez me trató como si no le perteneciera. Una señora incluso le felicitó por lo bien que estaba el ver a una madre y a su hija comprando juntas en estos días, porque la mayoría de las adolescentes preferían ir de compras con sus amigas. Esme sonrió y le agradeció el cumplido sin tratar de explicar que yo no era realmente su hija. Me sentí muy orgullosa de que ella me considerara su hija, aunque no lo fuera. Sentí como si tuviera una madre de nuevo, pero me asustaba un poco porque mi madre fue alejada de mí y yo no quería que le pasera nada a Esme.

Ella hizo algunas preguntas acerca de Bella mientras que comprábamos, como por ejemplo si Bella había tenido un novio en el pasado. La respuesta a eso fue que no, al menos ninguno que yo conociera. Edward era el único chico al que había permitido entrar en su vida. Para ser honestas, ninguno de nosotros dejábamos que la gente nos conociera por completo, y lamentablemente, por eso no tenía muchos amigos. Pero los amigos que tenía fueron muy comprensivos y amables conmigo cuando volví a la escuela después de irme a vivir con los Cullen. Esme incluso sugirió que planeáramos una fiesta de pijamas para poder invitar a algunos amigos más. Nunca tuve una fiesta de pijamas, me enteré de eso cuando las chicas de mi clase hablaron de ello, pero yo nunca había estado en una o había hecho una y estaba muy emocionada por ello.

También deseaba saber lo que hacíamos cuando Edward venía a nuestra casa, y yo le dije que jugábamos y Edward enseñaba a Seth a tocar la guitarra y una vez que Seth se iba a la cama, Bella y Edward hacían sus deberes antes de que él se fuera para pasar la noche en su casa. Yo sabía que ella quería obtener información sobre la gravedad de las cosas en ese tiempo, sinceramente pensé que ellos no supieron realmente todo hasta después de que Edward nos salvara. Parecía contenta con ese hecho y le pregunté si no le gustaba Bella pero ella dijo que no era eso, ella sólo estaba preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo y quería estar segura de que no iban demasiado rápido.

Los Cullen nos hacían sentir amados y seguros, y me gustaba esa sensación. Yo sentía que estaban siendo un poco injustos con Bella y Edward por la manera en la que mantenían un ojo sobre ellos todo el tiempo y nunca les dejaban estar solos mucho rato, pero creo que entendía la preocupación considerando que ahora eran novios y vivían en la misma casa.

Ellos trataban de ocultar el hecho de que James era todavía una amenaza para nosotros, pero todos lo sabíamos. Y sabíamos que mi padre iba a volver. Él no dejó que la gente sacara lo mejor de él y yo traté de explicarle a Esme de vez en cuando durante nuestro viaje de compras que James iría después a por Edward, no había duda en mi mente acerca de eso, y sabía que Bella también lo sabía. Ayer por la noche la oí llorar en su habitación y fui a buscarla. Ella me explicó que sólo había tenido un mal sueño y que la asustó un poco, yo no necesité que me dijera lo que había soñado, lo sabía. Yo había estado teniendo pesadillas similares de James volviendo, y no me gustaban. Pasé mucho tiempo llorando también.

"Esme", le dije. Ella tarareó en respuesta mientras conducía de vuelta a casa. "Bella no va a perjudicar a Edward, te lo prometo. Si hay algo que ella hace es empujarle para cumplir sus sueños y deseos y no pensar en cómo eso va a afectarle a ella. Así es como es ella, como siempre ha sido. Así es como pasó por los abusos de James. Hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar que nos lastimara, incluso si eso significaba que ella se lesionara en el proceso. Ella haría lo mismo por Edward". Yo quería que a ella le gustara Bella, quería que Bella tuviera una madre de nuevo, aunque Esme no fuera nuestra madre ella era muy agradable conmigo y con Seth, como una madre, y yo quería eso para Bella. Se lo merecía después de todo lo que había pasado.

"Creo que estoy empezando a verlo, Leah. Entiendo por qué mi hijo está tan intrigado por ella, y la verdad es que no me gustaría nada menos para mi hijo. Bella es una chica maravillosa, es muy fuerte y da cosas aunque no las tenga. Yo no quiero que vayan demasiado rápido y terminen lamentando algo en el futuro", explicó. "Sólo quiero lo mejor para los dos y si eso significa que estén juntos, que así sea, pero me gustaría verlos hacer algo con sus vidas antes de hacer planes serios. Nunca antes he visto a mi hijo tan feliz o preocupándose por algo tan ardientemente, y tengo miedo de que haga una locura sin pensarlo bien primero".

"Bella no lo dejará. Ella quiere las mismas cosas que tú. Ella quiere que él sea feliz y nunca le permitiría renunciar a algo por ella", le expliqué. Era la verdad, Bella siempre ponía a otros primero y se aseguraría de que él lograra lo que quisiera antes que nada. "Además, ella tiene a Edward envuelto alrededor de su dedo y él va a hacer cualquier cosa que ella le diga que haga, y ella va a hacer todo lo que le digas que haga, así que puedes utilizar eso como ventaja", ella se rió en voz alta, pero aún delicadamente.

"Bueno, ¿lo tienes bastante planeado, no?", dijo. Le sonreí con timidez. "¿Por qué no nos detenemos en el restaurante y obtenemos algo de cena para todos? Me muero de hambre y no tengo energía para cocinar algo esta noche".

**Seth POV  
><strong>  
>Yo no entendía por qué no permitían que Bella y Edward estuvieran solos. Siempre estaban solos cuando Edward solía venir a nuestra casa todas las noches. Él era el mejor amigo de Bella. Las reglas aquí en la casa de los Cullen eran diferentes de lo que estábamos acostumbrados, pero eran mucho más fáciles de seguir y no teníamos que preocuparnos de meternos en problemas si violábamos una regla cualquiera. Pero creo que las reglas de Bella eran más difíciles ya que las podía romper si se quedaba sola con Edward. Edward parecía estar loco porque no le permitían estar con Bella, pero ella sabía que no tenía que romper las reglas, incluso aunque papá se hubiera ido.<p>

A mí me gustaba estar aquí y no quería irme, así que esperaba que Bella no arruinara las cosas para nosotros. Ahora tenía hermanos mayores en vez de hermanas y de hecho jugaban conmigo y pasaban mucho tiempo conmigo. Emmett me estaba enseñando sobre coches y fútbol y Edward seguía siendo mi profesor de guitarra y seguía jugando a videojuegos conmigo. Carlisle y Esme me trataban como a su verdadero hijo y me compraban todo tipo de juguetes y videojuegos. Esme me dejaba ayudarla a cocinar, era algo que Bella nunca me dejó hacer, ya que siempre estaba preocupada de que pasara algo y mi padre se enfadara. Carlisle estaba hablando de marcharnos en unos días para obtener un árbol de Navidad, nunca había tenido una Navidad y yo estaba muy emocionado por ello. No podía esperar. Recuerdo haber escuchado durante años a todos los niños de mi clase hablar de lo que tenían para Navidad y siempre había querido experimentarlo también y ahora por fin iba a hacerlo. Nunca había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida. No quería volver a ver a mi verdadero padre nunca más. Yo esperaba que él se hubiera ido para siempre.

Me senté en el sofá para ver el fútbol con Emmett, animando cuando él lo hacía, y tomando un trago de mi refresco cuando él tomaba un trago de su cerveza. Lanzaba mis manos al aire y gritaba cuando él lo hacía. Se rió de mí un par de veces y llegó a removerme el pelo. Me gustaba que él pasara mucho tiempo conmigo y no se enfadara conmigo. Hacia el final del partido Carlisle entró por la puerta y se echó a reír cuando nos vio sentados en el sofá viendo el fútbol con palomitas de maíz esparcidas por todas partes. No conseguí ver lo que era tan divertido, pero yo le sonreí cuando entró.

"¿Dónde está tu hermano?", oí preguntar a Carlisle.

"Está arriba durmiendo la siesta con Bella", dijo Emmett con indiferencia. Carlisle respiró hondo mientras miraba a Emmett.

"Relájate papá, están durmiendo. Hace un rato he ido a espiarlos y los dos estaban dormidos, por lo menos a un pie de distancia el uno del otro", yo veía como Emmett explicaba y rodaba los ojos. "Y si piensas que Edward sigue siendo inocente y puro entonces estás equivocado". No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero le escuché de todos modos.

"Soy muy consciente de eso, hijo, pero eso no significa que Bella esté tan experimentada y no quiero que él tome ventaja de ese hecho. Durante estos primeros años ella tiene que lidiar con lo que pasó", dijo Carlisle.

"¿Estás ciego o qué?", Emmett dijo casi enfadado. "Papá, él la ama, él no haría nada para hacerle daño".

"Espero que no", dijo Carlisle alejándose. Fuera lo que fuera de lo que estaban hablando no sonaba bien y me pregunté si Bella iba a estar en problemas por estar arriba con Edward. Yo esperaba que no, pero tenía la sensación de que iba a estarlo.

**BPOV**

Yo estaba una vez más en el sótano, pero esta vez Edward estaba conmigo, estábamos atados juntos. James se acercaba, podía escuchar su voz que venía de arriba, venía a por nosotros. Yo le decía a Edward que lo amaba una y otra vez, no sabía si podía oírme porque él no me respondía, pero yo se lo decía. Yo sabía en mi corazón que James iba a matarnos a los dos, nosotros le habíamos desafiado y ahora tendríamos que pagar el precio. Sentí su presencia por encima de nosotros. Entonces le oí reír, nos soltó y me dejó tendida en el suelo mientras él alejaba a Edward de mí, llevándolo lo más lejos posible y por mucho que tratara, no podía llegar a él...

"No... no... para..."

"Bella, bebé, despierta", oí la voz de Edward diciéndome que me despertara, pero no podía llegar a él. Él estaba demasiado lejos. "Bella", dijo de nuevo, sacudiéndome de mi sueño. Me desperté con sorpresa, casi a gritos, pero cuando vi la cara de Edward, supe que había sido sólo un sueño. Me atrajo hacia él y puso mi cabeza en su pecho, luego puso sus brazos alrededor de mí sujetándome fuertemente a él mientras yo lloraba.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?", me preguntó en voz baja. Negué con la cabeza, no quería decirle los sueños que estaba teniendo últimamente, eran todos de él muriéndose.

"Bella podría ayudarte hablar con alguien", me animó él.

"Tú te mueres... en cada sueño que tengo, te mueres y yo no te puedo salvar", confesé. Sollocé y me alejé de él para verle el rostro. Yo esperaba ver dolor y rabia, pero lo único que vi fue compasión y amor. "¿Qué tipo de novia soy, si todos los sueños que tengo son de ti muriéndote?"

Me apartó el pelo de la cara y sonrió con su sonrisa torcida. "Una novia que ha pasado por mucho en su vida y sigue estando atormentada por el pasado, una novia que se preocupa mucho por lo que me pasa, su mente se imagina todas las cosas malas que podrían suceder y trata la manera de evitarlo. Pero ella no se da cuenta aún de que no tiene que cargar con la culpa y el dolor del pasado, porque ya no puede hacerle daño nunca más".

"Pero, ¿y si vuelve, Edward? Él va a venir a por ti, te va a culpar", gemí.

"No vamos a permitir que eso suceda. Todos están trabajando juntos para mantenernos seguros. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. No voy a morir, te lo prometo, siempre voy a luchar por ti, no importa lo que pase", insistió. Asentí con la cabeza tratando de confiar en él. Me eché hacia atrás hasta su pecho y respiré su olor a pino y a musgo. Era un olor extraño, pero me gustaba. Era Edward.

"¿Era por eso lo de esta mañana?", me preguntó. Yo no le respondí ya que él sabía que la respuesta era sí. Él sabía que yo no estaba como siempre y que sólo estaba tratando de aferrarme a él para protegerlo. Pensé que tal vez si fuéramos más lejos en nuestra relación ya no tendría estos sueños nunca más. De alguna manera mi mente lo amaría lo suficiente como para no tener pensamientos tan horribles sobre él. Una parte de mí se preguntaba si dejarlo ir sería la mejor opción y lo más seguro para él, pero sería más fácil para James llegar a él si estaba solo. Si yo estaba con él y me quedaba con él cuando James viniera, yo podría sacrificarme dándole a Edward una oportunidad de escapar. James podía golpearme y dejarme por muerta si él quería, pero yo no iba a dejar que llegara a Edward. Yo no le dejaría herirlo a él ni a nadie.

Nos quedamos allí envuelto uno en los brazos del otro durante una hora, sólo disfrutando de la intimidad sin interrupciones ni interferencias. Con el tiempo escuchamos hablar por las escaleras a Carlisle y Edward sugirió que nos levantáramos y bajáramos antes de meternos en problemas. Él tenía razón, pero yo no quería salir. De mala gana salí de la cama y seguí a Edward escaleras abajo. Todo el mundo estaba allí mirándonos mientras bajamos. Me sentía nerviosa por si estábamos en problemas, pero simplemente nos fuimos al comedor y empezamos a pasarnos la comida como si no fuera nada del otro mundo que Edward y yo hubiéramos estado arriba, juntos en la cama. Nada pasó en ese momento, todo fue como por la mañana en su cama, pero yo todavía esperaba obtener palabras severas o ver caras afectadas, pero no hubo nada. Me preguntaba si tal vez se habían moderado un poco con nosotros y no trataban de mantenernos separados. Pero yo no quería hacerme ilusiones por eso.

El resto de la semana pasó bastante rápida, yo todavía estaba teniendo pesadillas casi todas las noches, pero cada vez era diferente, y cada vez yo no podía llegar a él. Cuando me despertaba tardaba un minuto en recordar que era sólo un sueño y en recordar las palabras de Edward sobre que era sólo mi imaginación y que no me sintiera culpable por ello, pero lo hacía de todos modos. Desde ese día en la habitación de Edward, él apenas me tocó. Él tomaba mi mano o me abrazaba de vez en cuando, pero los besos eran castos, y a veces ni siquiera eso. Yo sabía que él estaba enfadado conmigo y probablemente me tenía miedo por tener esos sueños, aunque él no lo dijera.

El martes fui a mi primera sesión de terapia y fue bien, supongo. Ella quería saber cómo estaba acomodándome con los Cullen, si me sentía segura allí, me preguntó cómo me iba en la escuela y si estaba o no teniendo alguna ansiedad acerca de que James todavía estuviera en libertad. Sobre todo ella sólo hizo preguntas y esperó a que contestara y me abriera a ella. Quería hablar con ella acerca de los sueños, pero tenía miedo de que pensara que estaba siendo ridícula o que era una persona horrible por pensar en cosas tal mórbidas. También quería hablar con ella acerca de lo que estaba pasando con Edward, pero luego pensé que eso debería estar entre nosotros dos y no entre tres.

Traté de ser tan imprecisa como pude con mis respuestas con la esperanza de que ella dejara de presionarme. Yo no estaba dispuesta a abrirme con nadie acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo y de cómo todo esto me estaba afectando. Me sugirió que hiciera algo por mí misma, algo que nunca antes se me hubiera permitido, pero yo no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser. Ella le sugirió lo mismo a Leah y a Seth y Leah ya sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer. Ella quería dar clases de baile, algo con lo que había soñado desde que era pequeña y lo utilizaba para fingir que era una gran bailarina y danzar por toda la casa cuando James no estaba cerca. Esme estaba feliz de ayudarla metiéndola en un local de danza para que le dieran lecciones. Seth quería practicar un deporte. Él sin duda tomó ese papel por su nuevo hermano mayor, así era como lo llamaba ahora. Así que habló con Esme sobre eso y ella lo apuntó al baloncesto, que ya había empezado esta temporada pero pudo meterlo. Yo en cambio no tenía grandes ambiciones o deseos en la vida, así que no sabía qué hacer. Lo pensé mucho y le dije a Edward que me diera un consejo, pero él dijo que era algo que yo tenía que hacer por mi cuenta.

El fin de semana nos fuimos todos a elegir un árbol de Navidad y lo llevamos a casa para decorarlo. Carlisle trajo en una caja enorme todo tipo de adornos y me divertí mucho viendo a todo el mundo tratando de poner todos los adornos en el árbol. La cara de Seth se iluminó con entusiasmo y alegría cuando se encendieron las luces y vio el árbol completo. Me di cuenta de que tanto él como Leah estaban felices aquí y yo quería que fueran felices. Esperaba que los Cullen les permitieran quedarse, incluso cuando yo me mudara, ya que podrían hacerles mucho más felices y darles una vida mejor de lo que yo jamás podría.

El domingo Alice pensó que necesitábamos ir juntas de compras y llevar a Jasper y a Edward detrás, y también a Emmett, quien estaba aburrido. Nos levantamos temprano por la mañana y nos dirigimos a Seattle, ya que según Alice era el único lugar respetable para hacer compras para Navidad. Yo sólo había estado en Seattle cuando era muy joven y sólo me acordaba de que era muy grande. El viaje en ferry fue divertido, pero no estuve prestando mucha atención a lo que estaba pasando, todavía estaba tratando de averiguar lo que tenía que hacer por mí misma y así la Dra. Weber estaría feliz con mi elección. No quería defraudarla o hacerle creer que no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que yo quería.

Una vez que llegamos al centro comercial en Seattle Alice se volvió loca, yendo de izquierda a derecha y apenas prestando atención a lo que era o lo que costaba. De vez en cuando Jasper o Emmett se tomaban algo o iba a una tienda en la que Alice no tenía ningún interés, pero ella seguía adelante.

Edward me preguntaba si quería comprar algo, pero yo no tenía dinero y no me sentía bien acerca de que él pagara las cosas. Entonces me di cuenta, yo podría conseguir un trabajo a tiempo parcial. Podría tener mi propio dinero y ser capaz de comprar a todo el mundo que me importaba un regalo y ser capaz de guardar todo el dinero que ganara para el futuro. Sólo en caso de que vivir con los Cullen no durara para siempre. Esa era la idea perfecta.

Esa noche después de llegar a casa decidí preguntar si eso estaría bien. Esperé a que todos estuviéramos sentados en la mesa cenando antes de decirlo. No pensé que fuera un problema tan grande tener un trabajo a tiempo parcial pero igual eso significaba que Emmett o uno de los oficiales de la policía estarían trabajando duro para mantener un ojo en mí. Eso me hizo sentir mal, ellos tendrían que vigilarme y trabajar horas extras, pero yo estaba agradecida de que lo hicieran.

"Estoy pensando en conseguir un trabajo a tiempo parcial", dije en voz baja. Tenía la esperanza de que nadie me escuchara, pero todos lo hicieron y se volvieron para mirarme.

"¿Por qué quieres un trabajo?", Edward preguntó.

"Me gustaría ser capaz de ganarme mi dinero y de no tener que depender de nadie", dije tímidamente.

"Bella, no necesitas ganar dinero para ti", dijo Esme. "Estamos felices de tenerte aquí y te invitamos a quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras".

"Lo sé, y le agradezco su amabilidad con todos nosotros, pero no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre. La Dra. Weber sugirió que podría hacer algo por mí que nunca pude hacer antes y esto es lo que quiero hacer", le expliqué.

"Creo que es una idea excelente", anunció Carlisle. "Puedo mirar por ahí y ver qué puedo encontrar para ayudarte".

"Gracias, Dr. Cullen", dije. Edward me miró desconcertado, pero rápidamente volvió a comer mientras alejaba lo que fuese que estuviera pensando.

Pocos días después Carlisle llamó a Edward desde el hospital y le preguntó si me podía llevar allí después de la escuela. Me imaginé que era una cita de seguimiento para asegurarse de que estaba sanando correctamente, pero en cambio él hizo a Edward quedarse en la sala de espera y luego me llevó a la cocina para reunirme con el jefe de cocina de la cafetería. Carlisle me explicó que se necesitaba más personal por lo que había considerado que podría ser el lugar perfecto para mí. Era un lugar seguro en el que James no se atrevería a llegar a mí y era un trabajo que podía hacer bien y te pagaban por ello al mismo tiempo. Estuve feliz de que Carlisle hiciera eso por mí. Él me dejó con el chef y este me explicó lo que tendría que hacer y cuál sería mi horario. Cuando acabó yo corrí hacia el ascensor, no podía esperar para contárselo a Edward. Una vez que lo vi esperando en la puerta pareciendo un poco nervioso, me encontré con él y me tiré en sus brazos, gritando de emoción. Él se sorprendió y casi se cayó hacia atrás, pero se apoyó contra la pared y se echó a reír.

"¿Sabes qué ha hecho tu padre?", le pregunté, casi demasiado emocionada como para hablar.

"No sé... ¿el qué?"

"Me ha conseguido un trabajo en la cafetería, ayudaré a preparar las bandejas de comida para los pacientes y a limpiar después, y me pagarán por ello", le expliqué. Su cara cambió, pero él trató de ocultarlo dándome una sonrisa.

"Eso está muy bien Bella, estoy muy feliz por ti".

"¿Qué pasa?", le pregunté, sintiendo mi emoción caída.

"Nada, me alegro de que todo esté funcionando", agregó.

"Edward, ¿por qué no pareces muy feliz, he hecho algo mal?", le pregunté.

Rodó los ojos hacia mí y se echó a reír. "No, no has hecho nada malo, es sólo que estoy un poco celoso", admitió.

"¿Celoso de qué, quieres un trabajo también?", le pregunté.

"No", se rió. "Es que ahora vas a estar fuera mucho más tiempo y no te veré tanto. Sé que es estúpido, pero echaré de menos tenerte a mi alrededor".

Me reí de él por pensar en algo tan ridículo. "Estoy realmente sorprendida de que no estés ya harto de mí".

Me dio un abrazo y enterró su rostro en mi cuello. "Yo nunca podría estar harto de ti, nunca puedo tener suficiente de ti", me susurró. Le sonreí por sus palabras. Siempre tenía una forma de hacer que me sintiera bien.

"Vamos a casa y pasemos algún tiempo juntos, ya que no se nos permite estar juntos mucho tiempo", sugirió. Cogió mi mano con la suya, unió los dedos y me llevó a su coche.

Al día siguiente empecé en mi trabajo y me encantó, me gustaba la gente con la que estaba trabajando y me gustaba ser capaz de hacer algo que valiera la pena y se me diera bien. Ahora comprendía por qué la Dra. Weber quería que yo hiciera eso. Me sentía bien conmigo misma por una vez en mi vida, me sentía necesaria y sentía que estaba haciendo algo importante. Trabajaba todas las tardes de 4 pm a 7 pm y los sábados de 9 am a 5:30 pm. Cada día Edward me dejaba y Carlisle me traía a casa cuando salía del trabajo, o si tenía que quedarse hasta tarde, Edward venía a buscarme. El chef, como él prefería ser llamado, a pesar de que su nombre era Marcus, me dijo que si yo estaba a la altura durante la semana de las vacaciones de invierno, podría trabajar más horas y yo rápidamente acepté. Sabía que iba a recibir mi primer cheque un par de días antes de Nochebuena, así que opté por librar la víspera de Navidad a cambio de trabajar unas cuantas horas el día de Navidad. Supuse que podía hacer las compras de Navidad en Nochebuena y todavía estaría presente para ver todos los regalos abiertos y luego volver a tiempo para la cena de Navidad que Esme estaba planeando.

La semana antes de Navidad tuvimos una sesión de terapia familiar con la Dra. Weber y por lo general era para mí, Seth y Leah, pero la Dra. Weber pensó que sería bueno que todos asistieran. Así que Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Edward asistieron. Yo estaba muy nerviosa por tenerlos ahí, no sabía lo que la Dra. Weber iba a decir o lo que Carlisle y Esme le dirían. Sabía que Edward podría decir que yo estaba nerviosa porque no dejaba de frotar su mano con dulzura sobre la mía.

"Estoy tan contenta de que todos hayáis podido asistir", comenzó la Dra. Weber. "Me gustaría comenzar preguntando cómo van las cosas en casa".

"Creo que las cosas van bien", contestó Esme. "Todo el mundo es muy considerado y respetuoso. No hemos tenido ningún problema importante".

"Eso es bueno, Seth, ¿cómo te sientes con los Cullen?", le preguntó.

"Muy bien, todo el mundo es genial y tengo un montón de juguetes y hermanos que jueguen conmigo", respondió. Todos nos reímos a la ligera. Yo asumí que la Dra. Weber entendió lo que estaba diciendo porque se echó a reír junto con el resto de nosotros.

"Y Leah, ¿cómo te sientes, como van las cosas?"

"Me gusta vivir con los Cullen, me tratan bien y nunca más he sentido miedo", explicó.

La Dra. Weber escribió algunas notas en un bloc de papel mientras hablaba. "¿Y tú qué, Bella, cómo te sientes con los Cullen?"

Yo respiré hondo para tranquilizarme. "Creo que las cosas van bien, todos ellos son muy serviciales y atentos con todos nosotros. Carlisle me ayudó a conseguir un trabajo en el hospital".

"¿Y cómo te sientes acerca de trabajar allí?", me preguntó.

"Me gusta mucho, me gusta lo que hago y la gente con la que trabajo", le respondí con una sonrisa.

"Eso es bueno", dijo sonriendo. "Me alegro que te guste. Ahora me gustaría comenzar preguntándoos a todos vosotros", comenzó, dirigiendo su pregunta a los Cullen. "¿Hay algo que hayáis observado en casa o en la escuela que creéis que debe ser abordado o cualquier cosa que queráis compartir?".

Carlisle y Esme se miraron entre ellos para decidir lo que debían decir. Emmett habló primero. "Me gusta tener un hermano pequeño, y no es tan malo tener hermanas".

"¿Y qué demonios soy yo?", Edward respondió.

"Seth tiene una tranquilidad que tú no tienes", le contestó Emmett. "Siempre fuiste muy llorón y necesitabas a alguien. Seth es divertido y hace lo que le digo, a diferencia de ti". Edward rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Sin embargo, creo que Seth necesita mucha estimulación masculina. Él necesita esa figura de padre / hermano".

"Estoy de acuerdo, creo que Seth necesita buenos modelos masculinos en su vida, así como Leah y Bella", agregó Carlisle.

"¿Y tú no sientes como que has estado recibiendo una atención especial?", todos nos reímos y asentimos con la cabeza. Seth se puso rojo y miró a su alrededor tímidamente.

Estuvimos así durante un tiempo, discutiendo cómo nos estábamos adaptando y cómo íbamos en la escuela. Edward no dijo mucho y yo tampoco, la mayoría de las conversaciones eran sobre Seth y Leah y de alguna manera yo estaba feliz porque no me gustaba hablar de mí misma, pero creo que era más que el hecho de que ninguno de ellos realmente se había tomado el tiempo de conocerme y yo no había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos para darles la oportunidad de hacerlo.

"¿Hay algo más que alguien quiera compartir?", preguntó. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio y mirándose entre unos y otros, preguntándose si alguien más iba a hablar.

"Yo", dijo Edward en voz baja. Mi corazón empezó a correr cuando habló, yo no quería que dijera nada de mí. Le miré con ojos de pánico, rogándole que no lo hiciera. Él me miró una vez intentando disculparse y luego empezó a hablar con claridad.

"Adelante, Edward", le animó la Dra. Weber.

"Me he dado cuenta de que Bella todavía tiene esa necesidad de complacer a todos. Ella siente que tiene que hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para mantener feliz a la gente que le importa para que no se enfaden con ella o no la dejen, incluso si está sacrificándose ella misma, quiere o necesita que los demás seamos felices. Ella todavía tiene mucho miedo y ansiedad por James. No le gusta revelar nada a nadie, tiene dificultades para confiar en las personas. Tiene mucho sentimiento de culpa porque nuestro pueblo está asustado y nervioso, ella está recogiendo toda la culpa de todo lo que pasó y a veces me pregunto si tal vez hubiera preferido sufrir el abuso de parte de James a estar libre de él ahora". Finalmente se detuvo y miró hacia la Dra. Weber, esperando a que dijera algo. Le fulminé con la mirada y sentí las lágrimas punzantes en mis ojos. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso. La Dra. Weber asintió con la cabeza por la comprensión y escribió un par de cosas en su cuaderno.

"Bella, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?", me preguntó. La miré y me di cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban en mí, menos los de Edward. Él tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

"Traicionada, herida, enfadada...", le dije a través de las lágrimas. "¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Edward?", finalmente se volvió hacia mí. "Yo confiaba en ti".

"Lo siento, Bella, pero no puedo sentarme y mirar cómo sufres, quiero que mejores y que no mantengas esto así", dijo con una voz temblorosa. "Ya no voy a guardarte más secretos. Lo hice una vez y eso casi te mata, no voy a hacerlo otra vez".

Me levanté y caminé hacia la ventana sin querer mirar ninguna de sus caras en ese momento. "Me alegro de que estés eligiendo no guardar secretos, Edward, eso es realmente útil y espero que sigas compartiendo cosas. Estás haciendo lo correcto y sé que es difícil para ti, así como para ella, pero es una buena cosa", oí decir a la Dra. Weber. "¿Hay algo más que te gustaría compartir?".

Vaciló durante unos segundos, yo me preguntaba si iba a hablarle de mis sueños. Esa iba a ser la prueba. Si mantenía ese secreto le podría perdonar todo, pero si revelaba mis sueños entonces yo no sabía si alguna vez podría confiar en él otra vez. Le oí respirar hondo antes de empezar. "También ha estado teniendo sueños, más como pesadillas", comenzó. Mi corazón se hundió y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas.

"¿Te importaría hablar de esos sueños que estás teniendo, Bella?", la Dra. Weber pidió. Sacudí la cabeza con la esperanza de que tal vez no insistiera en el tema y Edward no quisiera revelar nada más.

"Son sobre mí muriéndose", confesó Edward. "Ella me dijo que tenía un sueño diferente casi cada noche, en él James regresaba y trataba de matarme y ella no lo podía detener o no llegaba a tiempo para salvarme".

"Eso es bueno, Edward. No tengas miedo de hablar de ello", dijo la Dra. Weber.

Me volví rápidamente a mirar hacia ellos. "¿Cómo puede ser una buena cosa? ¿Cómo puede ser una buena cosa que todo el mundo sepa que estoy jodida?", grité. "Bueno, ahora que todos lo sabéis, tengo sueños de su hijo muerto todas las noches. Estoy segura de que todos pensáis que soy una persona repugnante y horrible por pensar en algo como eso". Yo no podía ver las caras de nadie a través de mis lágrimas, pero sabía que todos estaban mirándome. Miré hacia Edward y me sequé los ojos para poder ver su rostro, yo quería saber si estaba sufriendo, quería que él se sintiera mal por lo que había hecho. "¿Por qué me has hecho esto, Edward? ¿Por qué has traicionado mi confianza? Se suponía que tú eras la única persona de la que podía depender y ahora te odio". Su rostro se cayó al instante y vi su respiración pararse. Él parecía dolido y triste. Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

Finalmente dejó escapar el aliento que estaba reteniendo. "Si ese es el sacrificio que tengo que hacer para ayudarte a sentirte mejor entonces aceptaré que me odies", se lamentó. "Lo siento mucho, pero quiero que te mejores. Él todavía te controla a pesar de que no está aquí y quiero que tú seas libre de él por tu bienestar, no por el mío", seguí mirándole furiosa por su traición. En el fondo yo sabía que él tenía razón, pero estaba enfadada porque no me había dicho que iba a decir algo, ni me había hablado de eso. "Yo no puedo ayudarte esta vez, Bella, me gustaría pero no puedo. Tienes que hacerlo por tu cuenta, por ti".

"Edward", interrumpió la Dra. Weber. "Gracias por preocuparte tanto por Bella y revelarme esta información, sé que no fue fácil para ti y estoy segura de que va a seguir siendo difícil que me digas las cosas, pero no quiero que haya más secretos entre nadie. Todo tiene que salir a la luz en esta sala. Y me gustaría agregar que tú eres un joven muy inteligente y tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho. Esta vez no puedes guardarle los secretos, puedes estar ahí para ella y apoyarla, pero no la puedes salvar de todo. Ahora bien, si no os importa, me gustaría aprovechar los últimos minutos de la sesión para hablar con Bella en privado". Todo el mundo se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, Edward fue el último en salir y antes de que saliera del todo, me miró susurrándome un 'lo siento'. Aparté la mirada de él y miré por la ventana.

"Bella, ¿por qué no tomas asiento?", sugirió. Me acerqué y me senté en la silla, sintiendo todavía la ira. "Yo diría que ha habido un gran avance hoy. Creo que la rabia que sientes hacia Edward en este momento es una buena cosa. Esto me demuestra que eres capaz de enfadarte con alguien por hacerte daño y por contar cuán loca estás. No te aferres a la ira, sácala fuera y a cambio haz daño a la persona que te lastimó. No estoy diciendo que lo que Edward ha hecho esté mal, porque ha tenido muchas agallas. Creo que él sabe que vas a estar enfadada con él, pero se preocupa por ti tanto que asumirá ese riesgo. Ahora me gustaría hablar de esos sueños que has tenido. ¿Los tienes todas las noches?".

Suspiré profundamente, dándome por vencida. "En su mayor parte, sí", respondí. "Pero cambian, siempre es un escenario diferente, un lugar diferente, o es diferente la manera en cómo sucede, pero el resultado final siempre es el mismo, Edward muere y no lo puedo salvar. Sé que eso me hace ser una mala persona y estoy segura de que los Cullen me odian ahora. Es por eso que yo no quería hablar de ello".

"¿Cuando le hablaste a Edward sobre los sueños te odió?", me preguntó.

"No, lo comprendió y trató de hacerme saber que no era nada de lo que debería estar avergonzada, y que sólo era mi temor puesto en los sueños, que en realidad no lo quería muerto", le aclaré.

"¿Crees que él tiene razón?", me preguntó y yo me encogí de hombros, yo sabía que él probablemente tenía razón, pero estaba enfadada con él y no quería darle la satisfacción de tener razón. "¿Quieres saber lo que yo pienso que significan tus sueños?", me preguntó y asentí con la cabeza. Yo quería que ella me dijera que era normal, que no estaba loca, que realmente no lo quería muerto y que había una manera de deshacerse de los sueños. "Creo que tienes miedo de que James vuelva a hacerte daño. Pero sabes que cualquier cantidad de abusos que él pudiera hacerte nunca sería tan malo como que se llevara a alguien que realmente se preocupa por ti. Creo que tienes miedo de no tener poder para impedir que te haga daño a ti o a alguien. No es lo que sucede en los sueños o a quien le pasa, es el miedo que aún tienes en tu interior. Te sientes inferior a James y probablemente siempre te sentirás así, pero puedes aprender a protegerte y a tener una sensación de fuerza en tu propio entorno. Creo que desde que optaste por no hablar de esos sueños, sientes un sentimiento de culpa. Parece que estás acaparando una gran cantidad de culpa que no te pertenece, no es tu culpa que la gente tenga miedo, no es tu culpa que Edward y su familia estén en peligro, no es tu culpa que James todavía esté en libertad, no es tu culpa que todo el mundo esté cuestionando todo lo que saben, y definitivamente no es tu culpa que tengas sueños de Edward muriéndose". Tomé una respiración profunda, tratando de aceptar todo lo que estaba diciéndome. "Necesitas decirte eso a ti misma".

"Cree que debería pedirle disculpas a Edward, ¿no?", le pregunté.

"No voy a decirte que hagas nada. Tienes que tomar esa decisión por ti misma, si crees que merece el perdón entonces habla con él, pero yo no voy a decir lo que pienso, porque esa no es mi elección", dijo ella levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a su escritorio. "Me gustaría que echaras un vistazo a algunas de las clases que se ofrecen aquí en el hospital y ver si alguna de ellas te interesa", me entregó un folleto con una lista de clases de defensa personal que ofrecían allí. "Creo que probablemente podrías encontrar una que cuadrara con tu horario y yo sugeriría que Leah las diera también, tal vez incluso Esme. Puede ser que sea una buena experiencia de unión para vosotras. Tengo la impresión de que tú y Esme no tenéis esa relación tan cercana que ella tiene con Seth y Leah".

"No creo que ella me quiera mucho, por mi relación con Edward", comenté.

"Creo que ella es sólo una madre que tiene miedo de que su hijo se haga daño, como cualquier madre", explicó. "Me gustaría volver a verte en una semana y me gustaría hablar de tus relaciones con la gente que te rodea a diario, tratar de tener una idea de cómo te hacen sentir y qué tipo de cercanía tienes con ellos".

"Muy bien", le dije levantándome del sofá de su oficina y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

"Y Bella", gritó una vez que llegué a la puerta. "Me alegro de que hayas comenzado a trabajar, me estás demostrando que estás dispuesta a tratar de hacer las cosas por ti misma en vez de por todos los demás. Gracias por abrirte a mí hoy y espero que continuares compartiendo conmigo lo que sientes. Eso hace mi trabajo mucho más fácil", le sonreí y salí de la puerta donde Esme, Carlisle, Seth y Leah me esperaban. Emmett se había ido y por lo tanto también Edward. Yo le había hecho daño una vez más, así que él se había ido, y probablemente Emmett había ido tras él para mantenerlo a salvo.

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que ha habido lio en la terapia... a ver cómo lo solucionan.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:**

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha, Pamys-Chan. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Insatiable de Darren Hayes

**Ainsss, me encanta este capítulo, a pesar de como se quedó ayer, seguro que este os gustará ;)**

**Capítulo 15**

**EPOV**

Yo sabía que ella iba a estar enfadada conmigo. Pensé durante todo el día sobre contarle o no mis observaciones a la terapeuta. Le pregunté varias veces a Bella cómo iba la terapia y lo que se hablaba y cada vez me decía 'va bien' o 'estoy contando lo que pasó'. Yo no la creía, me era muy fácil de leer y me di cuenta de que estaba ocultando algo. Yo quería que ella mejorara, ella necesitaba estar mejor y eso no iba a suceder si no lidiaba con el miedo, el dolor y la rabia que tenía hacia James. Así que, mientras nos sentamos en esa sala discutiendo cómo estábamos todos con todo y cómo nos llevábamos, yo era un manojo de nervios sabiendo lo que iba a tener que hacer. Esperé a ver si alguien más había hecho las mismas observaciones que yo y me dejaba fuera diciéndolo él primero, pero no fue así y ni una persona en la habitación discutió con Bella. Yo sabía por qué, porque ella nunca dejaba que nadie se acercara lo suficiente como para conocer eso, así que nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando dentro de ella, excepto yo.

Cuando finalmente hablé y sus ojos saltaron hacia los míos con miedo y ansiedad, casi me hizo cambiar de opinión, pero todo el mundo estaba esperando que yo dijera algo, así que no pude detenerme. Me senté tratando de evitar sus ojos, no quería ver el dolor y la desconfianza que yo sabía que estaban allí. Al principio pensé que tendría que ganarme su confianza y aferrarme a ella para que ella pudiera abrirse más a mí, pero me estaba dando cuenta de que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella. Tenía que hacer esto por su cuenta. Así que le dije a la terapeuta lo que había estado observando durante las últimas semanas y lo que yo pensaba que Bella estaba sintiendo. Sabía que en el momento en que hablara de sus sueños no habría vuelta atrás para nosotros. Sabía que era una cosa enorme con la que ella tenía que tratar y si no lo hacía ella, entonces alguien tendría que hacerlo. Yo sabía que ella iba a odiarme por ello, pero escuchar esas palabras fue como si alguien me apuñalara en el corazón. Nunca antes había sentido ese tipo de dolor y al instante me sentí culpable por lo que había hecho. Yo quería volver atrás, quería tratar de hacerlo mejor, pero sabía que no podía.

Una vez que la Dra. Weber nos dijo que saliéramos, la miré una vez más, al ver la ira en sus ojos salí de allí tan rápido como pude. Salí corriendo hacia el ascensor ignorando las llamadas de mi familia esperando fuera. Corrí a mi coche limpiándome las lágrimas, yo no podía llorar por esto, no podía dejar que me afectara. ¿Cómo de estúpido sería si llorara por algo como que una chica que me importaba me había dicho que me odiaba? Fui hacia casa y tan pronto como aparqué mi coche, empecé a correr por el bosque. Sólo tenía que salir y no pensar en nada. Necesitaba tiempo para estar solo.

Por alguna razón, mi carrera me llevó por los mismos caminos que siempre tomaba para llegar a la casa de Bella. Cuando me acerqué por detrás me paré para buscar algo, no sabía lo que era. Tal vez estaba esperando ver a James allí o tal vez tenía la esperanza de que todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas fuera sólo un sueño e iba a subir a ese árbol hasta su habitación y ella todavía estaría allí esperándome. Entré en la casa, aunque sabía que no debía, y miré por alrededor. Hacía frío, estaba oscura y se sentía extrañamente fantasmal. Miré a mí alrededor y entré en cada habitación tratando de imaginar todo el dolor que se había producido en esta casa. Cuando entré en lo que era el cuarto de James y vi cómo su habitación se veía diferente en comparación con la de los niños, provocó mi enfado. Había pinturas en sus paredes, todo tipo de artilugios y una televisión grande y bonita puesta en la pared con un estéreo enorme en la esquina. Él tenía todo eso mientras sus hijos no tenían casi nada. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan malo y dañar a alguien tan inocente? ¿Dónde había aprendido a ser de esa manera? Yo quería hacerle daño, quería que él sintiera el tipo de dolor que les infligió a ellos y que todavía estaba haciendo con ella a pesar de que se había ido.

Cogí un bate de béisbol que vi en la esquina con toda la intención de reventar todo a la vista y dejar salir mi cólera, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, algo brillante en el armario me llamó la atención. Dejé el bate un minuto y me dirigí hacia el armario, cogiendo de una caja eso brillante que me había llamado la atención y sentándome en el suelo. Era una foto de Bella cuando ella tenía probablemente tres años, estaba con una mujer que muy probablemente era su madre. Saqué la caja a la sala y me senté en el suelo mirando cada foto de cada álbum de allí. Había un montón de fotos de Bella y de su madre, unas pocas de todos ellos juntos, algunas de cuando Seth nació. Había incluso un álbum de fotos de Leah con una mujer que me imaginé que era su verdadera madre. Mirando a través de las fotos me puse aún más loco, pero también me entristecí por todo lo que él les había arrebatado. Ellos habían sufrido enormemente, más de lo que nadie debería sufrir. Me permití soltar algunas lágrimas sabiendo que estaba solo y nadie lo sabría nunca. Después de mirar las fotos durante mucho tiempo y sin darme cuenta de que se estaba haciendo de noche, puse la caja en el armario, salí de la casa y comencé a caminar de nuevo por el bosque, poco a poco. Yo no sabía qué esperar cuando llegara a casa. ¿Bella aún me hablaría o me dejaría hablar con ella? ¿Podríamos alguna vez ser capaces de superar esto? A decir verdad, no quería ir a casa para averiguarlo.

**BPOV**

Me sentía muy mal por lo que le había dicho a Edward, yo sabía que le había herido y no sabía por qué lo había hecho. No sabía cómo podía haber hecho tanto daño a otra persona. Yo no era de ese tipo de personas, no quería ser una persona que dañara a la gente. Nos dirigimos a casa en completo silencio, estaba segura de que todo el mundo estaba enfadado conmigo. Estaba segura de que pensaban que era una persona horrible por soñar que su hijo se moría. No me sorprendería si me pedían que me fuera y que nunca más estuviera cerca de su familia. Nos detuvimos y cogimos algo de cena en un restaurante y luego nos detuvimos en el supermercado ya que Esme dijo que no teníamos leche ni huevos. Yo sabía que ellos estaban tratando de darle espacio a Edward para pensar, después de lo que yo le había hecho. Probablemente nunca más querría hablar conmigo.

Cuando entramos en la casa poco después del anochecer, quería correr a mi habitación, esconderme, y no salir nunca para enfrentarme a lo que había hecho. Pero todos nos detuvimos al ver a Emmett en la puerta, estaba preocupado y nos dijo que no podía encontrar a Edward en ningún lugar. Su coche estaba ahí, pero él se había ido. Nos explicó que él pensaba que se había ido a correr por el bosque, como normalmente hacía cuando estaba molesto por algo, pero había estado ausente durante mucho tiempo y estaba empezando a preocuparse. Mi único pensamiento fue sobre el primer sueño que tuve, donde él aparecía muerto en el bosque. No tuve tiempo para pensar, tenía que actuar. Corrí hacia los árboles y fui más y más lejos en la oscuridad. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada. Seguí gritando su nombre con la esperanza de que respondiera, pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si podría encontrar la salida de los árboles para llegar a casa y me asusté. Comencé a llorar y a no prestar atención a dónde iba hasta que me encontré con algo duro, pero suave. Me caí hacia atrás y choqué contra un tronco que golpeó mi trasero, entonces me giré y comencé a frotarme por el dolor. Me sequé las lágrimas para ver lo que era y me sorprendí cuando vi la cara de Edward mirándome con incredulidad.

"Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?", me preguntó.

Se me cortó la respiración y me puse de pie envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, probablemente apretando muy fuerte, pero no me importó. "Estaba muy preocupada por ti. Estaba segura de que algo horrible había sucedido", le dije sin aliento. Poco a poco puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Pensé que él no estaba seguro de si estaba bien tocarme, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Moldeé mi cuerpo al suyo, diciéndole con mis acciones que estaba bien. Él me acercó más, apretando su agarre y apoyándose en mi hombro.

"Lo siento Bella, nunca he querido hacerte daño, sólo quiero que te mejores", dijo.

"Lo sé, está bien, no te culpo por lo que has hecho", le contesté.

"Has dicho que me odiabas".

"Yo no he querido decir eso. Edward, nunca te he odiado, te amo demasiado. Yo estaba loca y me ha salido sin pensar", le expliqué. Me alejé un poco para ver su rostro. Me di cuenta de que había estado llorando y me dolía saber que yo había causado el dolor que lo había hecho llorar. Pasé mis dedos por sus ojos y él los cerró, apoyándose en mi mano. "Lo siento por todo, por decir que te odiaba, por enfadarme contigo y por soñar con tu muerte", dije la última parte en voz baja. Yo no quería nombrarlo pero sabía que él estaba enfadado conmigo por ello. Era por eso por lo que él había estado tan distante conmigo últimamente. Probablemente me tenía miedo.

"Bella, no me preocupan los sueños. Ellos no significan nada a menos que tú tengas miedo de que algo suceda, que te sientas impotente y no hagas nada para detenerlo. Es por eso que se lo he contado hoy a la Dra. Weber, porque necesito que entiendas que tú puedes hacer algo, puedes controlar esto. Piénsalo Bella, él se largó a la primera señal que indicó que las cosas no iban como él había previsto. Tiene más miedo que tú, tú tienes todo el poder y él no te puede hacer daño a menos que tú lo permitas. No dejes que te haga daño, habla acerca de lo que pasó y de lo que sientes, y trata con ello. Él quiere que lo sigas teniendo dentro y mantengas el secreto por el resto de tu vida. Lucha Bella. No dejes que él tenga otra vez el poder". Sus palabras fueron las palabras más poderosas y significativas que jamás había escuchado. Tenía razón, yo estaba dejando que James tuviera el poder. Creo que eso también era lo que la Dra. Weber estaba tratando de decirme hoy. Hice una promesa en silencio para Edward y para mí de que a partir de este día en adelante yo lucharía.

"Venga, vamos a casa", dijo Edward. Se apartó y me tendió su mano. Entrelacé los dedos y lo seguí fuera del bosque.

"Edward, ¿me harías un favor?", pregunté mientras caminábamos.

"¿Cual?"

"¿Te podrías alejar del bosque?", se detuvo y me miró extrañamente.

"¿Por qué no me quieres en el bosque?", me preguntó.

"Porque estás solo y James podría llegar a ti si estás aquí", le contesté. Él sonrió, y me atrajo hacia él, besándome con ternura.

Él tomó mi cara entre sus manos suavemente y me miró fijamente a los ojos. "Te voy a hacer esa promesa, si tú me haces una a cambio". Pensé que me iba a pedir que me abriera con la Dra. Weber o que luchara como él había sugerido, algo que yo había prometido, pero eso no fue lo que él me pidió. "Quiero que dejes de pensar en los demás y pienses en ti misma. Sé que aceptaste ese trabajo para que pudieras tener dinero para Navidad y para ayudar a mantener a tus hermanos, pero quiero que me prometas que todo el dinero que ganes con tu trabajo, aparte de utilizarlo para Navidad, porque sé que lo harás independientemente de lo que yo diga, te compres algo que quieras. Algo frívolo o espontáneo, algo para ti".

"¿Quieres que te prometa que me compraré algo para mí misma?", le pregunté con incredulidad. "¿Qué pasa con el dinero que tus padres quieren que ahorre para el futuro?"

"No tiene que ser algo grande o caro, sólo algo que siempre hayas querido y que nunca has tenido", me animó.

Tomé una respiración profunda y asentí con la cabeza estando de acuerdo. Él sonrió y se inclinó para besarme de nuevo, esta vez fue diferente a la anterior. Hubo pasión, necesidad, deseo... todo lo que había antes de que yo le hablara de los sueños. Pensé que la razón por la que se había alejado de mí fue porque estaba asustado por mis sueños, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

Caminamos de la mano de nuevo a casa y yo estaba muy impresionada de que aún en la oscuridad él supiera exactamente dónde estábamos y cómo volver. Pero entonces recordé que él había estado haciendo esto por un tiempo cuando venía a mi casa todas las noches. Cuando entramos en la casa todo el mundo salió corriendo hacia nosotros con jadeos y suspiros, y abrazándonos a los dos. Esperaba que Edward me soltara la mano, pero no lo hizo, lo que hizo difícil abrazar a alguien, pero nos las arreglamos. Después de que todo el mundo nos diera una cálida bienvenida vino la charla de no salir corriendo nunca más, de dejar que alguien sepa dónde estamos en todo momento y de mantenernos fuera del bosque, ya que era demasiado peligroso. Todo el tiempo estuvimos sentados en el sofá escuchando cómo nos decían todas las cosas que se suponía que no debíamos hacer y lo preocupados y asustados que estaban, eso me hizo darme cuenta que esto era una familia de verdad. Ellos se preocupaban por los demás y se protegían unos a otros, se enfadaban pero no se hacían daño con su ira. Eso era lo que debería haber tenido antes, pero me alegré de tenerlo ahora.

Después de que terminaran de hablar, me levanté del sofá, me dirigí hacia Esme y la abracé con fuerza. Ella estuvo rígida al principio, pero finalmente puso sus brazos alrededor de mí y me devolvió el abrazo. "Gracias por ser tan buena madre", pude sentir su sonrisa y cómo me acercaba más.

"¿Por qué no duermes un poco, querida?", Esme me sugirió. "Has tenido un día emocionalmente agotador. Creo que todos lo hemos tenido". Me aparté y asentí con la cabeza antes de subir las escaleras.

Me puse un pijama y me acosté en la cama para leer cuando se apareció un rayo de luz sobre la puerta. Me senté diciéndole a quien fuera que podía entrar. Yo asumí que era Edward que se había colado para darme las buenas noches, pero me sorprendí cuando vi que era Emmett. Estuve nerviosa al principio, Emmett y yo nunca habíamos hablado a solas. Miré a mi alrededor tratando de averiguar lo que debía decir, o si debía ofrecerle que se sentara en la cama, o si no debía decir nada en absoluto.

"Wow, ¿Edward ha cambiado las cosas aquí, no?", comentó. Me di cuenta de que él también estaba nervioso, pero yo no sabía por qué. Entró y cerró la puerta apoyándose contra ella. "Quería darte las gracias por encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso, sé que debe haber sido alarmante para ti", asentí con la cabeza. "Quería decirte que nadie te culpa o piensa diferente de ti por lo que ha sido revelado hoy, especialmente Edward. Él te ama incondicionalmente, lo veo y lo he visto desde hace mucho tiempo. Conozco muy bien a mi hermano y sé que él nunca ha pensado nada malo de ti, él siempre trató de hacer lo mejor aunque no tuvo éxito en sus intentos", le escuché en silencio, no quería interrumpirlo. "También quería decirte que nunca permitiría que le pasara nada a mi hermano, por lo que si tienes miedo de que suceda algo y no puedas salvarlo, yo lo haré. No voy a dejar que James le haga daño a él o a cualquier otra persona".

"Gracias", dije sin saber qué otra cosa podía decir.

"Y quiero disculparme por no haber visto antes quien era James en realidad. Debería haber visto las señales, debería haberlo sabido. Es mi trabajo recoger ese tipo de cosas e ignoré las señales. Seguí adelante por encima de todo lo que veía, todo lo que Edward estaba revelando yo debería haberlo sabido, no debería haberme burlado de él y haber hecho bromas, debería haberlo tomado en serio, y lo siento por eso. Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera sido capaz de salvarte y James no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de escapar. Entonces no habría razón para que nadie estuviera asustado y tú no estarías teniendo esos sueños".

"¿No deberías estar diciéndole esto a Edward?", le pregunté. Sonaba más como una disculpa hacia Edward por no creerle que algo que tenía que decirme a mí.

"Lo he hecho, pero creo que tú también necesitabas escucharlo", dijo. "De todos modos, sólo quería decirte que siento mucho no haber hecho mi trabajo y no estar ahí para ayudarte cuando debería haber estado".

"Nada de esto es tu culpa, Emmett", declaré.

"Y nada de esto es tu culpa tampoco", afirmó. Yo agaché la cabeza dándome cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Él estaba tratando de hacerme entender que los dos nos habíamos echado la culpa a nosotros mismos, pero ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa de nada de eso. Asentí con la cabeza comprendiéndolo. Él asintió con la cabeza una vez y salió por la puerta. Pasé la mayor parte de la noche contemplando todo lo que había pasado ese día y no dormí mucho.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes, iba a la escuela, iba a trabajar, hacía los deberes con Edward, pasaba un tiempo con mi nueva familia, iba a las terapias, y comencé un curso de defensa personal con Esme. Tenía que admitir que Esme y yo llegamos a conocerse mejor durante esa experiencia y en realidad yo le gustaba mucho y creo que ella me gustaba también.

Seguía teniendo los sueños, pero no tan a menudo, y desde que lo encontré en el bosque esa noche y desde que estaba hablando de los sueños con la Dra. Weber, me pareció que estaba cada vez más cerca de Edward. Llegaba casi a tiempo para salvarlo, y estaba encantada en ese hecho. La Dra. Weber explicó que mis sueños se parecían mucho a una metáfora de mi vida, antes sentía que no podía hacer nada para prevenir o detener lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ahora estaba aprendiendo la manera de detenerlo. Estaba aprendiendo a moverme en el pasado y a saber que no estaría en peligro nunca más.

También Esme había llegado a un acuerdo con mi relación con Edward, nos había dado más libertad. No era mucho, pero ella nos dejaba un tiempo a solas y no nos vigilaba todo el tiempo mientras estábamos arriba. Traté de empujar a Edward para que fuera tan abierto como solía ser conmigo cuando estábamos solos, pero ahora la mayoría de lo que hacía era darme un beso y de vez en cuando besarme el cuello, pero sus manos nunca se iban demasiado lejos y siempre nos manteníamos completamente vestidos. No se trataba de avanzar en nuestra relación para no tener los sueños, yo sabía que eso no iba a suceder. No se trataba de querer hacerlo feliz o de vivir de acuerdo con todos los demás. No se trataba del miedo de que él no me quisiera si estuviéramos en una situación más íntima. Era sólo mi deseo y necesidad de él. No sabía si eso estaba bien o no pero era lo que yo quería. Realmente no pensaba en hacer todo el camino con él, ya que sus padres tenían una regla en contra de eso y yo no tenía intención de romper una de sus reglas, pero nunca dijeron nada acerca de explorarnos el uno al otro. Él nunca cedía y siempre se retiraba de inmediato si yo intentaba ir más lejos. Eso era muy frustrante.

En la víspera de Navidad le pregunté a Alice si quería ir de compras conmigo, porque yo sabía que ella sería la mejor persona para eso, ya que las compras no eran lo mío y quería conseguir algo muy bonito para mostrar a todo el mundo lo mucho que les apreciaba. Sabía que Edward no sería de ayuda en ese caso. Él sólo me decía que les comprara un juego o una película y ya estaba bien. Yo quería que el regalo significara más que eso. Alice me ayudó bastante y creo que hice un buen trabajo consiguiendo cada regalo. Incluso me aseguré de obtener algo para Sam y Garrett por trabajar todas las horas extras para mantenernos a todos seguros y para el Chef por enseñarme tanto y ser un buen amigo.

Edward no estuvo contento con que me hubiera presentado voluntaria para trabajar el día de Navidad y me montó una gorda en frente de su familia, algo que me puso furiosa y casi me hizo repensar el regalo que tenía para él, pero más tarde esa noche, cuando todos dormían y era oficialmente el día de Navidad, se coló arriba, y se disculpó por haberse enfadado por algo tan ridículo. Lo perdoné, por supuesto, pero todavía estaba nerviosa por el regalo que le tenía preparado. Alice dijo que sería perfecto, pero yo no estaba tan segura.

"En realidad tengo dos regalos para ti", explicó después de que le perdonara. "Uno lo tendrás mañana y es un poco de mí y de Emmett, ya que él me ayudó a conseguirlo. Pero este es mío y es probable que sea realmente estúpido, pero lo que sea, quiero dártelo ahora", me dio una pequeña caja rectangular envuelta. Me di cuenta de que estaba envuelta profesionalmente en uno de esos papeles de regalo de Navidad que hay en los centros comerciales. Él resopló y se pasó las manos por el pelo nerviosamente. Me reí de él por parecer tan nervioso, y él rodó los ojos. "Sólo tienes que abrirlo".

Solté la cinta adhesiva de la parte inferior de la caja y quité el papel. Me sentía rara al tener un regalo. Nadie me había dado un regalo en años y no estaba segura de cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar. ¿Debería estar sorprendida, debía estar feliz, debería estar emocional? Miré hacia él antes de abrir la tapa de la caja y él estaba mirando mis manos fijamente esperando a que la abriera. Volví a mirar la caja y quité la tapa. Dentro había un medallón de plata en forma de corazón, con una mariposa y dos pequeñas flores en la parte delantera. Se me cortó la respiración en el pecho y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era hermoso y yo no sabía qué decir.

"Es oro blanco y la mariposa y las flores están grabadas y pintadas. Por lo menos eso es lo que la vendedora me dijo. Sé que te gustan las mariposas, así que pensé que sería perfecto", explicó. "Hay una foto en el interior".

Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por haberme darme algo tan hermoso. Abrí el cierre para observar el interior y casi dejé caer la caja cuando vi una foto de mi madre en un lado y una foto de nosotros cuando fuimos a la playa. Yo estaba temblando mucho. No había visto una foto de mi madre en muchos años. Después de su muerte, James se llevó todo lo que era de ella y lo dejó en el sótano o se deshizo de él. De alguna manera fui capaz de guardar el libro que tenía de ella y él nunca supo donde estaba, pero eso era todo lo que tenía de ella. Era muy extraño ver su cara otra vez. Me acordé de todos los detalles de cómo se veía en mi mente, pero al ver realmente la foto volví a hacer la imagen que tenía de ella aún más profunda.

Di un salto en sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza. "Gracias, muchas gracias. No tienes idea de lo mucho que esto significa para mí".

Me puso en su regazo y enterró su cara en mi cuello. "De nada".

Me alejé un poco para mirarle a la cara. "¿De dónde has sacado esto?", pregunté, dándome cuenta de que no había visto una foto de mi madre en años, pero él me había sorprendido con una.

Él respiró hondo y me miró tímidamente. "Vas a enfadarte si te lo digo", confesó.

Le miré inquisitivamente esperando a que me lo dijera, yo no iba a dejarlo ir. Suspiró profundamente "Bueno, con el tiempo vas a enterarte de todos modos, así que voy a decírtelo", comenzó. "Ese día que me fui a correr después de la sesión con la doctora, fui a tu antigua casa". Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, con incredulidad. Él miró hacia otro lado sin querer ver mi reacción. "Yo estaba caminando por las habitaciones y se me ocurrió entrar en la habitación de James. Vi todas las cosas bonitas que había allí y me enfadé tanto que cogí un palo que estaba en la esquina y estuve a punto de destruir todo lo que tenía a la vista hasta que me di cuenta de algo en el armario y lo saqué, se trataba de una caja de fotos y esta imagen estaba allí". Miró el medallón que tenía en mi mano todavía sin querer mirarme a los ojos.

"¿Así que lo has sacado de la escena del crimen?", le pregunté.

"No", dijo finalmente mirándome. "Volví más tarde con Emmett y me dijo que podía cogerla ya que la investigación de la casa estaba ya casi terminada. Y pensó que deberías tenerla de todos modos".

"Oh", respondí simplemente. Yo estaba preocupada por si se metía en problemas, pero supuse que si Emmett dijo que estaba bien, entonces probablemente lo estaba. "Es hermoso, Edward. Me encanta", vi como su expresión de preocupación se convirtió en una media sonrisa.

"¿Quieres que te ayude a ponértelo?", me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza y di la vuelta por la cama. Él tomó la caja y sacó el collar. Levanté mi cabello mientras él envolvía el medallón alrededor de mi cuello, tardó un tiempo en conseguir cerrarlo y le oí decir unas cuantas malas palabras en voz baja. Me contuve el reírme. Finalmente lo consiguió y luego se inclinó y me besó la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Yo incliné mi cabeza para permitirle un mejor acceso y me apoyé en él. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de su beso. Sus brazos serpenteaban alrededor de mí y me tiró hacia abajo a la cama. Nos tumbamos uno al lado del otro y nos besamos por una interminable cantidad de tiempo. En algún momento Edward se acercó, apagó la lámpara y puso las mantas sobre nosotros. El dolor que sentí al tenerlo más cerca fue abrumador, pero no iría más allá de los besos, aunque yo sabía que él quería. Finalmente nos quedamos dormidos uno en los brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente se produjo un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta, algo que nos sorprendió a los dos. Me levanté de golpe de la cama mirando a mí alrededor tratando de averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Bella, vamos, es hora de abrir los regalos", gritó Seth a través de la puerta y golpeándola unas cuantas veces más.

"Estaré en un minuto", le contesté. Edward gimió y tiró de mí hacia abajo sobre la cama, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Tenemos que bajar, Edward. Probablemente todo el mundo nos esté esperando", me reí.

"Ellos pueden abrir los regalos sin nosotros", respondió él, acercándome más a él.

"Sí, pero no creo que estuvieran muy contentos de saber que has dormido aquí esta noche, si no lo saben ya a estas alturas". Él gimió y me soltó de su agarre. Nos sentamos y él se frotó la cara tratando de despertar. Yo me pasé los dedos por el medallón que me había dado y sonreí para mis adentros. Era perfecto y me encantaba. Él era la persona más cariñosa que había conocido y lo amaba mucho.

Caminamos de la mano por las escaleras hasta la sala donde todos estaban sentados. Seth estaba mirando todos los regalos con asombro y emoción en sus ojos. Leah estaba sentada en el sofá con el mismo entusiasmo, pero estaba tratando de actuar correctamente y lo ocultaba. Tanto Carlisle como Esme nos dieron miradas interrogativas cuando vieron que bajamos juntos, pero Edward estaba tranquilo, sabía exactamente cómo cubrir sus huellas.

"Quería darle a Bella mi regalo en privado, así que fui a su habitación temprano antes de que alguien se levantara", reveló. "No hemos estado allí mucho tiempo". Ambos parecieron aceptarlo, o tal vez habían renunciado a mantenernos separados, sabiendo que de todos modos no estaba funcionando.

Edward se sentó en la silla y tiró de mí hacia abajo para que me sentara en su regazo. Él puso su cabeza en mi hombro y una mano envuelta alrededor de mi cintura, mientras que la otra todavía me cogía la mano. Me sentí un poco incómoda estando de manera tan íntima frente a sus padres, pero él no parecía preocupado por ello y ellos parecían ignorarlo o fingían no darse cuenta. Tenía la sensación de que estaba poniendo a prueba a sus padres.

Carlisle anunció que Seth podría empezar a repartir los regalos y lo hizo rápidamente. Edward y yo recibimos muchos regalos de todo el mundo. Carlisle y Esme se volcaron en la compra de regalos y nos dieron a todos cosas buenas. Me regalaron un Ipod, un montón de ropa, algunos libros, y algunas figuras decorativas, Esme ayudó a Leah y Seth a escogerlas. Leah tenía casi las mismas cosas que yo, Edward le dio una pulsera con una bailarina en ella. Él me dijo lo que le iba a regalar así que yo le compré un lobo para que lo pusiera en la pulsera, ya que era su animal favorito. Seth fue probablemente el más mimado por todos. Carlisle y Esme le regalaron una X-box, así como muchos otros juguetes. Edward y yo le regalamos juegos para su videoconsola. Le regalé a Carlisle un par de libros médicos con los que tuve duda al principio, pero Edward y Alice me dijeron que eran perfectos y él parecía estar muy emocionado por ello. Le regalé a Esme un jarrón decorativo de cristal, a ella le gustó y creo que incluso vi lágrimas en sus ojos cuando lo abrió. Cuando Edward abrió su regalo, estaba nervioso. Yo no sabía si le iba a gustar o no, pero cuando vio que era un reloj deportivo marca Fossil con un cristal de color verde oscuro y la banda de metal, tenía la sonrisa más grande en su cara.

"No sueles llevar un reloj y yo no sabía si había una razón para eso, pero me recordó a ti", le expliqué tímidamente.

Él me miró con una enorme sonrisa y se inclinó para darme un simple beso en los labios. "Es perfecto, muchas gracias", se limitó a decir antes de sacarlo de la caja y ponérselo. Estaba muy contenta de que le gustara. Pasé más tiempo buscando su regalo que el de los demás.

Una vez que todo el mundo desenvolvió sus regalos Esme fue a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena de Navidad. Ella había invitado a unas cuantas personas para la ocasión y yo sabía que estaba ansiosa de tenernos a todos juntos. Corrí arriba y rápidamente me di una ducha y me vestí. Carlisle me llevó a trabajar ya que él también tenía que ver a unos pocos pacientes y hacer algo de papeleo. Edward no estaba contento cuando me fui, pero no dijo nada y me dejó ir. El día transcurrió lentamente y en realidad no hubo mucho que hacer, pero me mantuve ocupada.

Carlisle vino a buscarme a las cinco diciendo que Esme estaba esperando que volviéramos a casa ya que la gente ya estaba apareciendo. Rápidamente agarré mis cosas y me dirigí a casa con Carlisle. Cuando entramos por la puerta nos sumergimos en los olores de los alimentos de la cocina. Edward rápidamente vino a mi lado y me llevó escaleras arriba, lejos de todo el mundo, antes de que pudieran distraerme con algo. Una vez en mi habitación me dio en un beso lleno y apasionado.

"Te he echado mucho de menos hoy", expresó sin dejar de besar mis mejillas y mi mandíbula. "Mi madre me ha estado volviendo loco con las preguntas. Al final he tenido que subir a la habitación de Seth para ayudarle a configurar su videoconsola y así alejarme de ella".

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí", le dije seductora. Él me miró y sonrió.

"Sí, lo estás, ¿y mi madre quiere que uses eso?". Hizo un gesto hacia la cama donde había un suéter oscuro de cuello alto y de color púrpura. Volví la vista hacia él y me di cuenta de que llevaba un suéter muy similar pero el suyo era gris oscuro. "Es una especie de tradición. Mamá siempre nos compra estos ridículos suéteres todos los años y le gusta que nos los pongamos el día de Navidad".

"Oh, eso es muy dulce", comenté.

"Es una estupidez, pero lo hacemos para complacerla".

"No, está bien. Voy a asearme un poco y a cambiarme, luego bajaré".

Me dio un beso más. "Te estaré esperando", dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Fui por el pasillo hacia el baño y me lavé el pelo, poniéndolo en un par de pinzas. Me lavé la cara y me puse un poco de sombra de ojos y rímel que Alice me había dado, y luego terminé con un poco de brillo de labios. Sabía que si Edward me besaba una vez, se me iría, pero no me importaba. Me puse el suéter y una falda blanca con volantes y el borde de color cobre, pensé que iría bien con el jersey. Al menos, eso esperaba.

Me miré en el espejo por última vez y luego me dirigí escaleras abajo, donde podía oír a la gente hablar y en el fondo un piano tocando villancicos. Sabía que era Edward. Yo sólo lo había escuchado tocar una vez ese día que me trajo aquí, pero me di cuenta de que era él. Entré en la sala y observé desde la puerta de la entrada por un momento, sonriendo mientras Seth se sentaba junto a él en el banco y trataba de cantar las canciones. Él no sabía bien las canciones, pero fingía. Edward se reía de su locura de cantar canciones de vez en cuando. En algún momento miró hacia arriba, me vio mirándolo y de repente dejó de tocar. Al principio pensé que tal vez le daba vergüenza que yo estuviera mirando, pero poco a poco una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y él se levantó del banco y caminó hacia mí, mirándome a medida que se acercaba. Se inclinó, me besó en la mejilla y me susurró al oído. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo sexy que te ves en este momento?", le sonreí y me ruboricé ante sus palabras. "Es muy duro no darte un beso".

"¿Quién dice que no puedes?", dije sugestivamente.

"Si empiezo no voy a ser capaz de detenerme", tarareó en mi cuello. Se echó hacia atrás y me agarró la mano, arrastrándome hacia el piano y sentándome a su lado. "¿Qué quieres que toque?"

"No me importa, todo lo que tocas es perfecto", le contesté. Él sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las teclas, posicionándose y aclarándose la garganta. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse a través de las teclas del piano, tocando una melodía hermosa. Lo observé con asombro mientras él comenzaba a cantar Noche de Paz. Antes de darme cuenta, Esme estaba de pie detrás de nosotros cantando junto a Edward. Me di cuenta de que casi todos en la sala estaban mirándolos a los dos con asombro. Cuando terminaron de cantar, Esme se inclinó y besó a Edward en la parte superior de su cabeza, como si fuera todavía un niño, y puso una mano sobre mi hombro apretándome suavemente y dándome una sonrisa de cortesía antes de meterse de nuevo en la cocina.

Edward me miró y casi parecía avergonzado. Yo no estaba segura de si era por cantar con su madre o por el beso que le había dado en la cabeza. "Eso ha sido hermoso, tú y tu madre tenéis una voz increíble", proclamé.

"Gracias", dijo tímidamente. En ese momento Emmett entró por la puerta tan fuerte como siempre, llevaba paquetes grandes.

"Edward, necesito que me ayudes a entrar esa cosa que querías que trajera", dijo Emmett con recelo. Edward se volvió hacia mí y yo fruncí las cejas por la curiosidad. Él sonrió y dijo que estaría de vuelta enseguida.

Miré a mí alrededor por primera vez, dándome cuenta de quienes estaban aquí. Me di cuenta de que Sam y Garrett - los agentes de policía - estaban aquí, y un par de médicos y sus esposas del hospital también. Alice y Jasper estaban aquí, me sorprendió no haberlos visto antes. Cuando Alice y yo nos miramos a los ojos ella rebotó con gracia y se deslizó a mi lado, a la banqueta del piano.

"Tú y Edward sois muy lindos juntos", chilló. "Estoy muy contenta de que todo esté funcionando para los dos".

"Hemos tenido algunos momentos duros, pero siempre los hemos superado", confesé.

"Y eso es bueno. Eso significa que ambos realmente os preocupáis el uno por el otro". Se sentó en silencio durante un par de minutos contemplando algo. "¿Ya se la has dado?", volví la cabeza hacia ella, sacudiéndola.

"No, aún no", le susurré.

"¿De verdad que él no te ha presionado demasiado?", me preguntó.

"No me ha presionado para hacer nada. Es una regla de la casa", revelé.

"¿Una regla?", preguntó ella con incredulidad.

"No podemos tener relaciones sexuales en la casa", le expliqué. Ella se echó a reír y repitió lo que yo había dicho. "¿Podrías estar en silencio, Alice?"

"Lo siento, pero eso es divertido. Así que la regla es no hacerlo en la casa, ¿pero no hay ninguna regla que prohíba hacerlo en cualquier otro lugar, verdad?", me preguntó.

"Supongo que no".

"Entones creo que mi regalo te puede ayudar en eso. Bueno, eso si estás dispuesta a hacerlo", dijo Alice con una mirada interrogante.

"¿Qué estás planeando, Alice?", le pregunté, sabiendo que su cerebro estaba maquinando algo.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente. "Ya lo verás".

Después de que Edward regresara, Esme anunció que era hora de comer para que todos nos dirigiéramos a la cocina para llenar nuestros platos. La comida estuvo excelente y la conversación fue agradable. Todavía no podía entender lo que Alice estaba diciendo y esperaba que ella no tratara de avergonzarme delante de toda esta gente.

Una vez que todo el mundo acabó de comer nos fuimos de nuevo a la sala de estar y tuvimos una conversación ligera. Edward se levantó y se fue a algún lugar, diciendo que volvía enseguida, pero después de que pasaran unos veinte minutos empecé a preocuparme. Caminé por la cocina en su busca y vi a Esme y a Emmett allí hablando. Oí a Esme preguntarle cuál era el nombre de ella y cuando iban a conocerla, Emmett se veía avergonzado y un poco molesto. Me imaginé que Emmett tenía una nueva chica en su vida. Edward había dicho que sospechaba que Emmett estaba yendo en serio con una chica pero él no sabía nada a ciencia cierta. Pasé junto a la cocina y fui por las escaleras hasta su cuarto donde él estaba sentado en su sillón con los ojos cerrados. Pensé que tal vez estaba durmiendo, pero luego él alargó sus brazos hacia mí para que me uniera a él, así que supe que seguía despierto en algún sentido. Me arrastré hasta su regazo y me abrazó.

"¿Estás bien?", le pregunté.

"Sí, sólo tengo dolor de cabeza", explicó. "Me he tomado un Tylenol y ahora estoy esperando a que se vaya".

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?", susurré, comenzando a pasar mis dedos por su cabello.

Tarareó disfrutando. "Sólo eso", seguí pasando mis dedos por su pelo y acostada en su hombro. Nos quedamos allí por un buen rato hasta que Esme nos llamó desde abajo para decirnos que unas cuantas personas se iban y que teníamos que abrir los regalos. Edward se levantó rápidamente y casi me caí cuando lo hizo, pero nos puso de pie a los dos y nos llevó abajo.

Nos despedimos de los amigos doctores de Carlisle, y de Sam, quien tenía que volver al servicio. Me aseguré de darle su regalo antes de que se fuera y se mostró sorprendido de estar recibiendo un regalo, pero él me dio las gracias por ello y también le dio las gracias a Esme y a Carlisle por su hospitalidad. Después, Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sofá y Emmett trajo en un brazo un montón de regalos que dio a todo el mundo. Él me regaló unas cuantas películas sobre las que estaba segura de que Edward le había aconsejado. Una de ellas era 'Pollyanna' y la otra era 'The Sound of Music'. Después de que todo el mundo hubiera abierto sus regalos, Emmett y Edward se levantaron y nos pidieron a Seth, a Leah y a mí que nos sentáramos en medio de la sala de estar. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero salieron de la habitación por unos minutos y después volvieron con una caja. Todos los miramos con expresiones confusas en nuestras caras.

"Dentro de esta caja hay fotos y reliquias de vuestra madre y pensamos que a todos os gustaría tenerlas", explicó Edward.

"Pensamos que tal vez Esme podría ayudaros a montar un álbum juntos o algo así", añadió Emmett.

Nos miramos entre nosotros unas cuantas veces, con miedo de mirar realmente lo que había en la caja. Con el tiempo quité la tapa y todos, vacilantes, miramos en su interior y empezamos a sacar fotos. Después de un rato estábamos todos llorando, así como Esme, quien se había arrastrado hasta el suelo y había empezado a mirarlas con nosotros. Ese era de lejos el mejor regalo que cualquier persona nos había dado. Edward se acercó y se sentó a mi lado con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros mientras yo compartía con él algunos de los recuerdos que tenía al ver las fotos.

"Bueno, ahora que todo el mundo está emocionado, no sé si quiero compartir mi sorpresa", dijo Alice. Me había olvidado de que ella y Jasper estaban aquí.

"Lo siento Alice, podemos mirarlas más tarde", anuncié cerrando la caja. "¿Qué es lo que quieres compartir?"

"Bueno, sabéis que mi padre tiene contactos por todos sitios y me puede conseguir lo que quiera, ¿no?", ella comenzó. "Bueno, cuando me habló de este asunto en particular, de inmediato pensé en Edward y en Jasper".

"¿Qué es, Alice?", Edward preguntó.

"Mi padre ha conseguido entradas para el partido de playoffs de los Halcones Marinos en Seattle en un par de semanas", reveló ella. Vi como los ojos de Edward y de Jasper iban creciendo con cada palabra que decía. Luego, los dos tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

"¿Me estás diciendo que tienes entradas para que Edward y yo vayamos a un partido de playoffs?", preguntó Jasper.

"No, tengo entradas para ti, para mí, para Edward y para Bella", explicó. "Y como sé que aún tenéis niñera he conseguido dos más para que Emmett o uno de los agentes de policía puedan utilizarlas y llevar a alguien si así lo desean". Miró hacia Emmett, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Estaré ahí", dijo simplemente.

Los tres parecieron muy emocionados y felices. Yo no entendía la emoción que todos tenían, pero estaban encantados y casi saltando por ese partido.

"Ya he reservado un hotel para que nos quedemos en Seattle", explicó Alice. "Emmett, ¿te vas a traer a un acompañante o debo darle la entrada a otra persona?"

"Probablemente llevaré a alguien, si estáis todos de acuerdo", dijo mirándonos a todos nosotros.

"Bien, bien, ¿realmente vamos a conocer a la chica misteriosa que Emmett ha estado viendo?", Edward preguntó. Emmett le miró y frunció el ceño. "Es curioso cómo han cambiado los papeles, ¿eh, Emmett? Hace unas semanas me acuerdo que me decías que debía crecer y dejar de guardar secretos y ahora aquí estás tú haciendo lo mismo".

"Bueno, al menos yo no oculto algo que no debería ocultar. Ella está nerviosa por conoceros a todos", admitió.

"Edward", Carlisle le reprendido. "Vamos a conocerla muy pronto, deja de burlarte de tu hermano".

Edward resopló y miró de nuevo a Alice, dándole las gracias por el regalo. Un poco más tarde Jasper y Alice se fueron y Leah y Seth fueron enviados a la cama. Finalmente Emmett se fue y Esme y Carlisle se fueron a la cama también. Edward y yo nos sentamos en el suelo la mayor parte de la noche mirando todas las fotos. Me escuchó atentamente mientras yo explicaba cada recuerdo que tenía cuando me topaba con una imagen. Había montones de fotos de cuando era pequeña y me sorprendió acordarme tanto de cuándo fueron tomadas. Al rato Edward y yo nos fuimos a la cama. Traté de hablar con él para que se quedara conmigo otra vez, pero no lo hizo. Supuse que era un poco arriesgado.

Los siguientes días trabajé mucho y pasé mucho tiempo con Esme, quien sacó un montón de álbumes y comenzó a ayudarnos a poner las fotos. Edward trató de ayudar, o al menos mirar, pero me di cuenta que no sabía nada de recortar fotos y crear álbumes. Yo tampoco, pero Esme realmente era un gran maestra.

Esme y Carlisle fueron invitados a una fiesta de Año Nuevo en Seattle, por lo que hicieron planes para quedarse ese fin de semana allí, como una pequeña escapada. Arreglaron las cosas para que Seth pasara el fin de semana con un médico amigo de Carlisle que tenía un hijo en la clase de Seth y Leah fue invitada a una fiesta de pijamas de Año Nuevo con un par de amigas de la escuela. Así que eso nos dejaba a mí y a Edward, y sabíamos que no había ninguna posibilidad de que nos permitieran quedarnos solos en casa. Le pregunté a Alice si podía pasar el fin de semana con ella y Edward hizo planes para quedarse con Emmett en su apartamento.

También hubo una gran fiesta que algunos de los estudiantes de secundaria planificaron y Alice insistió en que fuéramos. Yo no estaba de humor para ir a una fiesta, pero Edward trató de animarme diciendo que sería divertido. Me di por vencida y decidí que probablemente sería divertido para todos nosotros ir.

En el día de Año Nuevo, Carlisle y Esme estaban ocupados haciendo sus maletas y asegurándose de que Leah y Seth tenían todo lo que necesitaban cuando no estuvieran allí. Así que Edward y yo nos alojamos en su sala de juegos y vimos una película. A media tarde me estaba aburriendo un poco con las películas, así que pensé que sería divertido hacer magdalenas para llevar a la fiesta. Edward me dijo que no era necesario, pero yo necesitaba hacer algo. Estaba realmente nerviosa por esa fiesta y por pasar la noche con Alice, así que estaba tratando de encontrar algo para mantener mi mente y mis manos ocupadas.

Edward estaba tratando de ayudarme, pero él lo liaba más que otra cosa. Se inclinó sobre mi hombro mientras yo mezclaba la masa. Yo extendí la mano y le pegué una gota de la mezcla de chocolate en la nariz. Los dos nos reímos y cuando me dio la vuelta en sus brazos, frotó su nariz contra mi cuello. Chillé por la viscosidad que se escurría por mi cuello, pero él se inclinó y lamió hasta la última gota de chocolate de mi cuello. Carlisle se acercó y se aclaró la garganta. Edward se alejó y yo volví a mezclar la masa.

"Bueno, ¿ambos tenéis los números de emergencia en caso de que algo esté mal?", nos preguntó. "La policía va a estar observando muy de cerca mientras que estamos fuera. Y esperamos que sepáis comportaros".

"Lo sabemos, papá, sólo vamos a la fiesta esta noche y luego Bella se va a casa de Alice y yo a casa de Emmett", dijo Edward rodando los ojos.

"Asegúrate de ajustar la alarma al salir", le recordó Carlisle.

"Lo sé, papá, todo irá bien".

Esme se precipitó por las escaleras y lanzó su maleta a Carlisle para que la sacara al coche, luego nos dijo lo mismo que Carlisle. Me di cuenta de que Edward estaba irritado. Tan pronto como se fueron y puse la primera hornada de magdalenas en el horno, Edward me tiró al sofá y terminó lo que había empezado con el chocolate en mi cuello. Me senté en su regazo y empecé a besar su cuello también. Él suspiró y cerró los ojos por el placer. Estuvimos en el sofá hasta que el timbre del horno sonó. Edward se quejó cuando traté de levantarme y me llevó de nuevo a él, pero el zumbido nos estaba volviendo tan locos que tuve que levantarme. Me siguió hasta la cocina y me rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás, no dejando que me moviera alrededor de la cocina sin él. Justo cuando estaban comenzando a enfriarse las magdalenas oímos abrirse la puerta principal y Emmett entró llamándonos. Edward maldijo lo suficiente alto como para que Emmet le escuchara y luego me soltó.

"Hola chicos", nos saludó Emmett entrando en la cocina.

"Mamá te ha llamado, ¿no?". Edward preguntó. Emmett no tuvo que contestar. "¿Ni siquiera puede permitirnos un par de horas a solas?"

"Lo siento Edward, ya sabes cómo es", se disculpó Emmett. "Sólo quería hacerte saber que Garrett va a estar sentado en un coche justo ahí fuera y cuando vayáis a la fiesta va a seguiros. No va a molestaros ni a ti ni a cualquier otra persona, siempre y cuando no haya nada de qué preocuparse. Hemos puesto todo tipo de cámaras fuera de aquí, a petición de mamá, eso va a controlar todo y así sabremos si algo va mal. ¿Los dos sabéis los números de emergencia si hay un problema, no?", ambos asentimos con la cabeza. Habíamos estado en esta situación por lo menos una docena de veces en el último mes.

"Emmett, ¿crees que esto es necesario?", Edward preguntó. "No ha habido ninguna señal de él en ningún lugar, a lo mejor simplemente se ha ido".

"Bueno, es mejor prevenir que curar, ¿sabes?", él respondió.

Edward se apoyó contra el mostrador con los brazos cruzados, parecía molesto. Parecía estar pensando mucho acerca de algo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Bella?", preguntó Emmett. Yo sonreí y le entregué una magdalena, sabiendo que era exactamente lo que quería. Él sonrió y la tomó casi devorándola toda de un solo bocado. Saqué un recipiente de plástico y puse unas cuantas en su interior.

"Eh, ¿por qué no tomas algunas más?", le ofrecí a Emmett el recipiente y lo tomó con gracia diciendo que iba a darle un par a Garrett cuando saliera.

"¿Por qué no nos vas a seguir tú esta noche?", Edward preguntó.

"Iré más tarde, tengo una cita esta noche", explicó.

"¿En serio?, ¿es la misteriosa chica otra vez?", Edward bromeó.

"A lo mejor es, a lo mejor no", contestó.

"Bueno, ¿la conoceremos en la fiesta o planeas mantener tu secreto allí también?"

"Probablemente", dijo en respuesta. "Tengo que irme. Que os divirtáis y os veré mañana". Agarró una magdalena más y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tan pronto como se fue me acerqué a Edward y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él para que me besara. Me di cuenta de que estaba tenso y yo quería hacer que se relajara.

Mis labios se moldearon a los suyos y nuestras lenguas se reunieron en el centro. "He terminado con las magdalenas", dije sin aliento mientras que los labios de Edward rozaban mi clavícula. "Tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de salir para la fiesta. Y estamos solos". Se apartó de mí y sacudió la cabeza, yo suspiré profundamente y fruncí el ceño. Me alejé de él y empecé a limpiar el desorden de las magdalenas y a preparar las que nos íbamos a llevar.

"Bella, tú sabes que yo quiero, simplemente es que no quiero que hagas algo para lo que no estás lista", dijo.

"¿Por qué crees que no estoy lista? Soy una chica grande, Edward. Creo que puedo decidir lo que es correcto para mí y para lo que estoy preparada. He estado haciendo todo lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer y he hablando de todo lo que siento. Sin embargo, tú todavía estás frenándote y no compartes conmigo el por qué no quieres ir más lejos", exclamé. "¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? ¿No quieres ir más allá conmigo?", tenía una expresión de asombro en su rostro y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

"No es por eso Bella", gritó.

"Entonces explícamelo".

Él resopló y se pasó los dedos por el pelo nerviosamente. Justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar, sonó el teléfono. Rodé los ojos y me acerqué para cogerlo.

"Hola", dije irritada.

"Esa no es manera de saludar a tu mejor amiga", dijo Alice.

"Lo siento Alice", dije.

"Mira Bella, sé que vas a enfadarte, pero Jasper está conmigo en este momento y él no se siente bien. Tiene fiebre y se ve horrible. Voy a hacer que se quede aquí conmigo esta noche para que pueda hacerme cargo de él. Sé que se supone que debíamos ir a la fiesta y luego ibas a venir aquí, pero realmente tengo que cuidar de él. Espero que lo entiendas".

"No, Alice, está bien, lo entiendo", le contesté.

"¿No te has enfadado conmigo?"

"No", me reí. "Está bien Alice, cuida de Jasper y asegúrate de que no te enfermas en el proceso".

"Gracias Bella, te veré en la escuela la próxima semana".

"Suena bien, hablaré contigo más tarde".

Colgué el teléfono y miré a Edward, parecía dolido.

"Era Alice, Jasper está enfermo así que ella va a cuidar de él esta noche", le expliqué. Él asintió con la cabeza por la comprensión. "Supongo que podría llamar a otra persona para ver si puedo quedarme con ella durante el fin de semana". Saltó del mostrador contra el que estaba apoyado y se acercó a mí, agarrándome del brazo justo cuando estaba a punto de coger el teléfono.

"No tienes que ir a ninguna parte. Esta es tu casa y no hay razón por la que no puedas quedarte aquí", dijo.

"No puedo quedarme aquí sola", argumenté. Él se acercó y me llevó hasta él, poniendo mi cuerpo al ras del suyo.

"Tú no estarás sola, yo voy a estar aquí contigo", explicó antes de inclinarse hacia abajo y besarme en su totalidad. Ese beso fue diferente a cualquier otro que jamás había experimentado con él. Fue duro y contundente, lleno de pasión y de necesidad.

El dolor de tener más de él era muy fuerte en ese momento, yo no quería que se detuviera. Él me levantó hasta el mostrador y se colocó entre mis piernas. Me quitó la camisa y comenzó a besar todo mi cuello, mi pecho y mi estómago. Eso se sentía muy bien y me estaba deleitando con el toque de sus suaves labios en mi piel. Le quité la camisa deseando sentir su piel contra la mía, quería probarlo, tocarlo. Él continuó dejando besos con la boca abierta por todas partes y yo trataba de acercarme a él, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, para que no se alejara. Cuando me agaché y solté el cinturón de su pantalón, estaba nerviosa porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, yo no sabía lo lejos que queríamos llegar con esto. La regla de Esme seguía sonando en mi cabeza, pero yo no estaba escuchándola. Lo único que sabía era que quería a Edward y quería todo de él. Cuando el cinturón se cayó y empecé a desabrochar su pantalón él se fue un poco hacia atrás y miró hacia abajo. Jadeaba y su respiración era irregular. Pensé que me iba a parar pero no lo hizo, en su lugar me recogió y me llevó corriendo hacia las escaleras. Seguí besando su cuello y chupando el lóbulo de su oreja mientras me llevaba a mi habitación.

Él me acostó y tiré de él hacia abajo poniéndolo encima de mí. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y entrecerrados. Se puso detrás de mí y me quitó el sujetador, ahuecando mis pechos con sus manos y besando la suave piel de mi pecho. Cerré los ojos dejándome sentir todo y no preocupándome de lo que estábamos haciendo o de cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias. Antes de darme cuenta Edward estaba quitándome los vaqueros y las bragas así como sus pantalones y sus bóxers. Yo estaba completamente expuesta a él y estaba muy nerviosa y asustada, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no demostrarlo, yo no quería que se detuviera, quería esto. Él no hablaba ni hacía ningún otro sonido a parte de su respiración pesada. Me preocupaba si estaba bien, pero cuando le miré a la cara le vi tan perdido en lo que estaba haciendo que no quise distraerlo.

Se incorporó bruscamente y yo estaba segura de que tenía la intención de detenerse, así que lo acerqué de nuevo hasta mí susurrándole un "no".

Él se rió y continuó besando mi boca, tomando mi labio inferior entre los suyos. "Bella, antes de ir más lejos tengo que conseguir un condón", se inclinó para ver mi expresión, buscando cualquier duda. La escondí y asentí con la cabeza. Él saltó de la cama y se fue hasta el armario. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo ya que él tenía más o menos quitadas todas sus cosas de la habitación cuando me mudé yo, no recordaba haber visto nunca ningún preservativo en el armario. Pero cuando salió tenía una caja en la mano que colocó en la mesita de noche antes de meterse en la cama y ponerse uno. Cayó encima de mí y enganchó una de mis piernas por encima de su cadera. No dejaba de mirarme esperando a que yo le dijera que parara, pero no lo hice. Lo agarré por el cuello y lo acerqué de nuevo a mis labios, le di un fuerte beso y arqueé la espalda para acercarme a él. Después de unos segundos lo sentí en mi entrada y poco a poco comenzó a empujar. Me dolió, no iba a mentir. Yo quería decirle que se detuviera pero no pude. Se alejó poco a poco y se estremeció en mi boca mientras entraba esta vez más y más profundo. Pude sentir las lágrimas en mis ojos, todo mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Empezó a empujarse en mí y al principio todo lo que quería hacer era gritar, pero traté de mantenerme enfocada en besarle e ignorar todo lo demás. Sabía que la primera vez siempre dolía, al menos eso era lo que recordaba de la educación sexual y de escuchar las historias de Alice y de muchos otros en la escuela.

Después de que él estuviera unos minutos empujándose dentro de mí empecé a no sentir tanto dolor y en realidad me sentí bien. Apreté mis caderas para juntarme con las suyas y una abrumadora sensación de euforia y felicidad se apoderó de mí. Sentí un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo y apreté las piernas a su alrededor queriendo que durara más tiempo. Él gimió en voz alta mientras se empujaba una vez más en mí, con más fuerza que cualquier otra vez, y derrumbándose encima de mí. Nuestra respiración era pesada y estuvimos allí inmóviles durante unos segundos. Finalmente él se sentó con una sonrisa en su rostro y me miró. Su sonrisa se cayó cuando vio que yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Oh Dios, lo siento", susurró. Cayó de espaldas sobre la cama y se cubrió el rostro con las manos diciendo las palabras "lo siento" una y otra vez. Sonaba casi como si estuviera llorando.

"Edward, ¿qué he hecho mal?", le pregunté comenzando a llorar también.

Él se apartó las manos de su cara y se apoyó en el codo. "Bella, no has hecho nada malo, yo lo he hecho. Nunca debí dejarlo ir tan lejos, debería haberlo sabido mejor. Yo no quería hacerte daño. Lo siento mucho", dijo con tristeza.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y él se inclinó hacia ella cerrando los ojos. "Edward, todo está bien. No tienes que disculparte. Yo podría haber dicho que te detuvieras pero no quería".

"No me mientas Bella, estás llorando. Te he hecho daño".

"No te estoy mintiendo. Si me ha dolido al principio, pero después he estado bien y me he sentido bien. No quiero que te sientas mal por nada".

"¿Por qué no me has dicho que parara si te dolía?", me preguntó.

"Yo no quería que pararas", le contesté.

"¿No lo habrás hecho porque pensabas que era lo que yo quería, no?"

"¿No lo querías?", le pregunté.

"Bella, no preguntes eso", se rió suavemente.

"Entonces, por favor, para. Yo quería esto, tú querías esto, y eso es lo que importa". Él sonrió, aceptando mi súplica y me apartó el cabello de mi cara. Se inclinó para besarme de nuevo y envolverme en sus brazos.

"Te amo", dijo.

Le sonreí y pasé los dedos por su pelo. "Te amo".

Pasamos el resto de la noche besándonos y explorando uno el cuerpo del otro con las manos y con los labios. En algún momento de la noche oímos el sonido del teléfono pero él nunca se molestó en contestar. También empezamos a escuchar los fuegos artificiales distantes mientras teníamos sexo una vez más. Esta vez no me dolió tanto y ambos estuvimos mucho más a gusto y lo disfrutamos mucho más. Cuando el sol estaba saliendo dejamos que el agotamiento tomara el relevo y nos quedamos dormidos uno en los brazos del otro.

Pocas horas más tarde se produjo un fuerte golpeteo. Me acerqué más al pecho de Edward tratando de hacer que el sonido desapareciera.

"Edward, ¿vas a venir a ver el partido?", escuché a Emmett preguntar a través de la puerta.

Edward me acercó más a él, enterrando su cara en mi pelo y suspirando.

"Edward, por favor. Tú y Bella no salisteis de fiesta anoche, no estás en tu habitación, no contestas a tu teléfono, ¿puedes sólo hacer algún tipo de sonido para que sepa que ambos estáis bien?", insistió.

"Estaré en un minuto", le dijo Edward.

"¿Se unirá a nosotros Bella?", preguntó Emmett. Miré a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos, yo debería haber sabido que Emmett lo sabía. Él nos miraba como un halcón y se podría dar cuenta de que no habíamos salido de la casa. Edward sólo sonrió y rozó mi mejilla con sus dedos.

"Sí, probablemente", respondió a Emmett. Yo podía oír a Emmet reírse detrás de la puerta antes de que él bajara las escaleras. Edward se inclinó y me besó en la frente y gimió.

"Edward, ¿se lo va a decir a tus padres?"

"No", dijo simplemente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes, y si lo hace?", le pregunté en un tono de pánico. "Era una regla, Edward. ¿Qué pasa si me dicen que me vaya?"

"Bella", dijo en voz baja. "Por un lado, Emmett no les dirá nada. He mantenido suficiente de sus secretos durante los años así que me lo debe, además de que le gustas mucho, no te haría eso. Y dos, incluso si alguna vez se enteraran, no importa. Ellos no te echarían, y si lo hicieran entonces yo me iría también. Estés donde estés es donde yo voy a estar".

"Prométemelo", le dije sonriendo.

Se echó a reír. "Lo prometo", susurró. "Tú estás unida a mi todo el tiempo que me quieras".

"Siempre que tú quieras", le contesté. Él sonrió y se inclinó para tomar mi labio inferior entre los suyos. Nos besamos por un rato y me puse en la parte superior de él, a caballo entre su cintura. Sus manos sostuvieron mis brazos y me llevó hasta sus labios. Chupé y besé su cuello, probando cada parte de él.

"Cariño", suspiró. "Por mucho que me gustaría hacerte el amor una vez más, no me siento cómodo con mi hermano en casa".

"Oh", dije dándome cuenta de que estaba dejándome llevar un poco.

"Más tarde", dijo él poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

"Me acordaré de eso", le dije seductoramente. Él se echó a reír mientras yo me despegaba de él y me acostaba a su lado en la cama. Él se levantó y se puso sus bóxers y sus pantalones vaqueros antes de abrir la puerta y bajar las escaleras.

Me puse mi bata y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha antes de ir abajo y enfrentarme a Emmett. Yo esperaba que hiciera algún tipo de broma acerca de Edward y de mí, y yo no estaba deseando que llegara ese momento.

**EPOV**

Yo no tenía intenciones de ir tan lejos con Bella. Sabía que ella quería ir más lejos, pero para ser honesto, estaba asustado. Mi peor temor era hacerle daño o hacer que tuviera miedo de estar conmigo, así que después de que la primera sesión cuando dijo que me odiaba, yo no quería volver a escuchar esas palabras de su boca otra vez, dolían demasiado como para pensar en ellas. Me prometí que no iba a hacer nada hasta que ella estuviera completamente lista, no importaba cuánto tiempo tuviera que esperar.

Pero entonces ella me sorprendió cuando se molestó porque yo no iba más allá. La contemplaba mientras estaba de pie en la cocina con ella, pensando en lo que debía hacer. Por una parte, no pensaba que ella estuviera preparada para cualquier cosa y yo sabía que no se enfadaría conmigo por eso. Pero luego, por otra parte, si no iba más allá ella iba a empezar a alejarse de mí. Así que decidí que tal vez podríamos ir un poco más allá y ver a dónde iban las cosas. Pero me prometí que no haría todo el camino. Me detendría yo mismo.

Cuando el teléfono sonó y era Alice diciendo que ella y Jasper no iban a ir a la fiesta y Bella no tenía donde quedarse el fin de semana, fue como si el destino nos hubiera repartido una mano dulce. Por una vez podríamos estar solos durante toda una noche y no habría ninguna interrupción. Sabía que Emmett nos cubriría. Haría comentarios al respecto durante las próximas semanas para tratar molestarme, pero yo podría manejar eso. Lo había hecho durante toda mi vida.

De alguna manera las cosas parecieron ir muy mal de acuerdo a mi plan y una cosa llevó a la otra y ella no me estaba deteniendo, parecía como si lo quisiera tanto como yo. Ella era sin duda la chica más hermosa que había visto, y quería todo de ella, quería probarla y hacerla mía por completo. Así que me puse un preservativo y me abrí paso en ella. Ella era increíblemente estrecha y caliente. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que tuve relaciones sexuales y casi me corrí al segundo de entrar, pero fui capaz de contenerme un poco más y bombear en ella. Yo sabía que probablemente le dolería e hice todo lo posible para ser lo más suave posible, derramando cada pedacito de amor que sentía por ella en mi beso y no hacerlo todo por el sexo.

Después de tener el orgasmo más increíble que jamás había tenido, por fin la miré a la cara y vi que sus ojos estaban llorosos y rojos, y ella temblaba. La culpa y la tristeza que sentí en ese momento fueron insoportables. Me dejé caer a su lado y empecé a decirle que lo sentía una y otra vez, no sabía que decirle que pudiera compensar el dolor que le había causado. Yo estaba en el borde de las lágrimas y no sabía qué más hacer. Sin embargo ella me sorprendió una vez más cuando trató de consolarme a mí en lugar de al revés. Ella no se molestó por nada, estaba feliz y no lamentaba lo sucedido. En ese momento yo la amaba más de lo que pensaba que era humanamente posible. Finalmente confiaba en mí y me amaba incondicionalmente y yo sabía que nunca iba a tener a otra chica como ella en mi vida. Yo no quería a nadie más. Lo único que quería era a ella y yo la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si tuviera que hacerlo. Planeaba estar con ella para el resto de mi vida.

Me fui directamente a la cocina y encontré mi camisa en la mesa y me la puse de nuevo. Luego tomé un par de botellas de agua de la nevera. Después de estar besando toda la noche yo estaba severamente deshidratado y necesitaba un poco de agua. Me tomé la mitad de la botella antes de que entrara en la sala donde Emmett estaba sentado en el sofá. Yo tenía una sonrisa permanente en mi cara cuando me senté a su lado.

"¿Una buena noche?", Emmett preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Ha sido muy placentera. Gracias por preguntar", le contesté.

"¿Y cómo está Bella?", preguntó en un tono serio.

"Ella está bien, ¿por qué?", le pregunté.

"Yo sólo quería saber que ella está bien y que no la has lastimado de ninguna manera", dijo casualmente.

"¿Crees que le haría daño intencionadamente? ¿Crees que la violaría o algo así?", le dije en tono airado.

"No Edward, no he pensado eso, espero que tengas el suficiente sentido común para no hacerlo. Pero creo que ella tiene algunos problemas serios que necesitan ser tratados y estoy preocupado de que puedas estar aprovechándote de su vulnerabilidad".

"No es como si yo hubiera planeado esto". Él me miró con una ceja levantada como si no me creyera. "Lo digo en serio, estábamos sentados en la cocina hablando y luego sonó el teléfono y era Alice diciendo que Jasper estaba enfermo y que ella tenía la intención de cuidarlo, y de repente Bella no tenía adónde ir, por lo que decidimos quedarnos aquí".

"Bueno, habría estado bien si hubieras permitido que nosotros lo supiéramos, o por lo menos que hubieras respondido al teléfono para que supiéramos que estabais bien. Garrett tuvo que hacer tres búsquedas en el perímetro para asegurarse de que todo estaba seguro. Él me llamó en mi cita, quería saber qué hacer. No sabía si le habías engañado de alguna manera o si había algo mal en la casa. Asumí que vosotros dos estabais sólo aprovechando el tiempo a solas, pero me puso muy nervioso no saberlo con seguridad. Tienes suerte de que no viniera ayer por la noche y tirara la puerta abajo", exclamó.

"Lo siento Emmett. Debí haber sido más responsable", dije lamentablemente.

"Sólo ten cuidado, Edward. No quiero que las cosas te estallen en la cara cuando algo vaya terriblemente mal", dijo con una preocupación verdadera.

"Emmett, la amo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella", admití. No estaba seguro de por qué lo dije, pero creo que tal vez yo necesitaba un poco de asesoramiento o seguridad de que todo estaba bien. Era un terreno totalmente nuevo para mí y yo no sabía cómo manejarlo.

"Yo sé qué es lo que me asusta", lo miré confundido por lo que podría estar asustándole. "Mamá y papá tienen la misma preocupación, Edward. Siempre has sido un tipo fácil de llevar y nunca has pensado mucho en nada. Nunca has tenido ningún objetivo en la vida o una verdadera pasión por algo excepto por el fútbol, y no estoy seguro de que alguna vez hayas considerado eso como un plan para tu futuro. Estoy seguro de que lo tomarías si te lo ofrecieran, pero ese no es tu objetivo como lo es para algunos. Mamá y papá quieren que seas alguien especial, alguien importante. Estoy seguro de que papá quiere que sigas sus pasos y seas doctor. Y después de que yo metiera la pata con mi vida tú eres todo lo que ellos tienen para demostrar que han hecho un buen trabajo como padres. Eres talentoso en muchas cosas y podrías hacer cualquier cosa que tuvieras en mente. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para convertirte en todo lo que siempre has querido ser, pero ahora que estás tan envuelto en Bella y todo tu mundo gira en torno a ella, estamos asustados de que pierdas demasiado de tu vida por estar con ella. ¿Y quién sabe cuánto tiempo durara esa relación? Sé cómo te sientes ahora mismo, pero dentro de un año o incluso dos o tres, ¿quién sabe dónde estaréis ambos o a lo que tendréis que renunciar para estar juntos? Ya sabes que tienes que ir a la universidad el próximo año. ¿Ella está pensando en ir contigo? ¿Sería capaz de entrar en la misma universidad que tú? ¿Ella incluso tiene planes para ir a la universidad? Si realmente la amas y planeas hacer una vida con ella algún día, estas son cosas que ambos necesitáis discutir y resolver antes de que uno de los dos termine recriminando al otro lo que ha tenido que sacrificar para estar juntos".

No sabía que mi hermano pudiera ser tan serio y tener sentido al mismo tiempo, pero se equivocaba en una cosa. "Emmett", comencé. "No has metido la pata en tu vida. Has tomado algunas malas decisiones, sí, pero al final creo sinceramente que has tomado la elección correcta. Eres un buen policía y creo que eso es a lo que estabas destinado a ser".

Se rió entre dientes. "Gracias Edward, eso significa mucho".

"Lo sé, yo probablemente debería ir a la universidad, pero ¿sería tan malo si no voy? Lo haré si es lo que todos queréis, pero sólo si a cambio puedo obtener lo que quiero. Y eso es Bella. No voy a sacrificar mi felicidad con ella para que todo el mundo sea feliz".

Él me miró y estudió mi expresión por un segundo. "Buen punto", dijo, y luego volvió su atención hacia el partido, poniendo fin a la discusión.

Bella entró en la habitación poco después de eso y nos miró a los dos con nerviosismo. Estaba seguro de que estaba cuestionándose si Emmett iba a decir algo. Acerqué mi mano a la suya haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien y ella caminó hacia mí y me cogió la mano. Tiré de ella hacia abajo para ponerla sobre mis rodillas y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Le entregué la otra botella de agua, ya que estaba seguro de que probablemente estaba tan sedienta como yo. Y ella no me defraudó cuando empezó a beberse el agua.

Por un tiempo pensé en lo que Emmett había dicho y traté de pensar en todos los escenarios por los que podría ir en mi vida y la única cosa que estaba fija en mi futuro, sin importar donde me llevara, era ella. Siempre era ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha, Pamys-Chan, Iare. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Could it be and harder de The Calling

**¡Feliz noche de Reyes! Espero que la disfruteis y os traigan muchas cosas ;) **

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capi y además larguisimo, casi el que más, digo casi porque aún hay otro que me parece que tendré que partir en dos, jajaja.**

**Capítulo 16**

**BPOV**

Cuando la corriente de luz vino a través de mi ventana y me golpeó la cara, abrí los ojos lentamente y miré a mí alrededor. Edward estaba acostado a mi lado con un brazo a través de mi estómago, sosteniéndome firmemente a él. Sonreí por lo maravilloso que se sentía el estar en sus brazos. Me encantaba despertar con él a mi lado. Me quedé allí un buen rato mirándolo dormir tan plácidamente y sólo pensando en todo lo que había sucedido durante el fin de semana.

Emmett estuvo de acuerdo en no decir nada y nos dio el resto del fin de semana para estar juntos con tal de que mantuviéramos las alarmas encendidas y contestáramos el teléfono si llamaba, cosa que no hizo. Creo que se sentía mal por nosotros ya que siempre estábamos vigilados por todos. A pesar de que sabía que uno de ellos estaba fuera en un coche vigilándonos, todavía sentimos como si estuviéramos completamente solos.

Salí de debajo de su brazo con la esperanza de no despertarlo, tenía que orinar y no podía aguantarme más. Me puse una camiseta de fútbol que le había robado en su habitación un día antes y fui al baño.

Cuando volví a la habitación Edward había rodado sobre su espalda pero todavía estaba profundamente dormido. Se veía tan feliz, me encantaba verlo dormir. Él era el hombre más bello, afectuoso y cariñoso que había conocido. No sabía que alguien pudiera ser tan amable y considerado. Todo lo que conocía era el abuso y el comportamiento degradante, pero Edward nunca me trató así. Él me amaba y se preocupaba por mí más que nadie en mi vida.

Vi un manto de nieve cubriendo el suelo y más nieve cayendo desde la ventana y me acerqué para mirar hacia fuera. Parecía haber nevado durante la noche, algo que iba a hacer más difícil que todo el mundo llegara a casa. Tal vez incluso tendríamos la suerte de tener una noche más solos, si todo el mundo se quedaba donde estaba.

Me quedé en la ventana viendo caer la nieve durante mucho tiempo y pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en el último mes y en la rapidez con la que todo había cambiado. Sólo hacía unas semanas todo en lo que podía pensar era en cómo sobrevivir y mantener a mi familia a salvo, ahora, de repente, yo tenía un futuro y podría hacer planes para la universidad o lo que fuera que yo quisiera hacer. Anoche, después de que Emmett se marchara, Edward me preguntó qué quería hacer después de graduarme y honestamente no tenía ni idea. James siempre les dijo a todos que yo quería ir a la escuela culinaria. Me gustaba cocinar e inventar nuevas recetas, pero no quería hacer nada que me hiciera pensar en él. Yo quería hacer mis propios planes.

Edward me preguntó si estaría dispuesta a ir a la universidad que él fuera, pero yo no sabía si yo podría ser aceptada en esa misma universidad o si sería capaz de pagarlo. Él dijo que iba a pagarlo todo y que podríamos presentarnos a las mismas universidades para encontrar al menos una a la que pudiéramos ir los dos juntos. Yo iría donde él quisiera que yo fuera con tal de estar con él, pero no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez lo que yo quería era hacer esto por mi cuenta, sin él. Yo no quería depender de él para todo. Mi único temor era que uno de estos días James volviera y yo tuviera que enfrentarme a él de alguna manera, pero sin Edward no sabía si podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

Oí a Edward moverse en la cama detrás de mí, pero no me di la vuelta para ver si estaba despierto. A los pocos segundos sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura desde atrás. Apoyó la barbilla en mi hombro.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó suavemente. Asentí con la cabeza.

"Estaba pensando en lo feliz que estoy de estar aquí".

"¿Eres feliz?", me preguntó.

"Por supuesto que lo soy, nunca he sido más feliz en toda mi vida", le contesté.

"¿No te arrepientes de nada?"

"No", dije dándome la vuelta en sus brazos y poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Nunca podría arrepentirme de nada contigo, Edward", me puse de puntillas y le besé en los labios.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto te amo?", me preguntó acercándome aún más a su cuerpo. Me reí por el grado de tensión con el que me sostenía. Me soltó un poco y me di la vuelta para mirar a la ventana. Él suavemente empezó a besar mi cuello.

"Ya es mediodía, mis padres estarán en casa en una hora", afirmó.

"Lo sé", dije con tristeza en mi voz.

"Ahora no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir sin ser capaz de tocarte y despertar a tu lado. Va a ser una tortura", expresó.

"Estoy segura de que serás capaz de manejar la situación. Y piensa que en tan sólo un par de semanas vamos a estar en Seattle para el partido de fútbol y vamos a estar solos", le dije recostándome en su pecho.

Él tarareó en mi pelo mientras nos balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante. "No puedo esperar. Pero hasta entonces no quiero perder más el tiempo que tenemos hoy". Él me giró en sus brazos y tomó mis labios mientras nos llevaba hasta la cama. Él cayó hacia atrás y me tiró encima de él comenzado a quitarse a toda prisa la camiseta que llevaba. Me reí por su lucha para quitársela mientras yo estaba encima de él. Una vez que estuvo fuera de él, me puso contra la almohada mientras él se ponía sobre mí y empezaba a masajear y a chupar mis pechos. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación que se creaba en mi cuerpo. Mis dedos se fueron a su cabello mientras que mis piernas estaban alrededor de él, acercándolo más a mí.

Justo cuando estábamos empezando a dejarnos llevar oímos en la entrada el crujido de la nieve bajo unos neumáticos. "Mierda", gritó Edward. "Son mis padres", él se bajó de la cama y rápidamente recogió todas las prendas que estaban en el suelo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y si es sólo el coche de la policía?", le pregunté inclinándome hasta apoyarme en mis codos para mirarle.

"Conozco el sonido de su coche, son ellos", expresó, mientras se ponía unos pantalones.

"Está bien", dije aceptando su palabra. Salté de la cama para ponerme también algo de ropa. Edward cogió del suelo todas las envolturas de los condones utilizados y los tiró a la basura. Puse mi pelo en una cola de caballo y traté de arreglar la cama lo mejor que pude.

Después de que termináramos de arreglar todo Edward me miró con ojos tristes. "Odio esto", susurró.

Cerré la distancia entre nosotros poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura e inclinándome para besarlo brevemente. "Te amo", le dije rápidamente antes de soltarlo y cogerle la mano para tirar de él por las escaleras para enfrentarnos a sus padres.

Bajamos las escaleras y entramos en la sala mientras Esme entraba por la puerta delantera. Nos sorprendimos por el hecho de que Leah, Seth, y Emmett estuvieran sentados en el sofá viendo dibujos animados. Emmett nos dio una sonrisa de complicidad, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Ya estáis en casa?", Esme se preguntó mirándonos a todos nosotros.

"He ido a recoger a Seth y a Leah cuando la nieve ha empezado a caer fuerte y Edward ha ido a buscar a Bella", explicó Emmett. "Yo no quería que nadie condujera hasta casa con esta nieve. Estoy realmente sorprendido de que estéis en casa ya".

"Oh", dijo exasperada. "Yo no estaba segura de si íbamos a llegar. Tan pronto como vimos la nieve, decidimos regresar. El ferry estaba lleno y los caminos eran mortales. Estoy contenta de que todo el mundo esté en casa, no quería que nadie estuviera por ahí".

Segundos después Carlisle entró con su equipaje. Él nos dio a todos la misma cara de sorpresa que Esme, así que ella se encargó de explicárselo. Él asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente agotado, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para deshacer las maletas. Esme lo siguió segundos después de coger un par de botellas de agua.

Una vez que Esme y Carlisle estaban arriba, Edward miró a Emmett con ojos inquisitivos. Emmett sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, Edward le siguió arrastrándome a mí también.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?", Edward preguntó.

"Un par de horas", respondió con indiferencia mientras cogía un refresco de la nevera.

"¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho?"

"Creo que estabais un poco ocupados, Edward", dijo con un toque de sarcasmo.

Edward rodó los ojos. "¿Estábamos… durmiendo?"

"Estoy seguro de que lo estabais. Podrías darme las gracias por cubriros el culo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mamá y el papá hubieran llegado a casa y os hubieran encontrado a los dos aquí sin nadie más? Se supone que tú tenias que estar en mi apartamento y Bella en el de Alice. Si hubieran llegado a casa y os hubieran visto a los dos bajando las escaleras como lo habéis hecho y sin nosotros, sabes que estaríais en un montón de problemas. Por suerte tienes un hermano inteligente que te cubre de buena gana". Emmett tenía toda la razón. Creo que no habíamos pensado mucho en eso.

"Gracias", dijo Edward brevemente. "¿Estás pensando en vigilarnos tan de cerca como ahora cuando estemos en Seattle?", Edward cambió el tema, pero creo que tal vez estaba buscando información sobre el grado de libertad que tendríamos en Seattle.

Emmett rodó sus ojos y se rió un poco. "Dios, eres una adolescente caliente. Bella, realmente espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo al estar con mi hermano". Me sonrojé y escondí la cabeza detrás del hombro de Edward.

"No has respondido a mi pregunta".

"Edward, yo no te puedo decir día a día lo que vamos a hacer. No ha habido ningún avistamiento de James desde que se fue, por lo que no tenemos ni idea de lo que está haciendo o si está en cualquier lugar cercano. Si pudiéramos obtener alguna pista, entonces las cosas podrían ser más fáciles, pero no hay nada. Os prometo que en el hotel tendréis toda la libertad que deseéis, siempre y cuando te comprometas a mantener tu teléfono móvil cerca por si acaso. Llevaré a Rose conmigo así que también me gustaría tener un poco de tiempo libre".

"Rose, ¿ese es su nombre?", Edward sonrió.

"Rosalie, pero yo la llamo Rose", explicó Emmett.

"¿Estás pensando en llevarla para que todo el mundo pueda conocerla?", Edward preguntó.

"Posiblemente, si puedo conseguir que mi hermano pequeño prometa que no me avergonzará", dijo Emmett, cuestionando a Edward.

"Ah, claro, porque él ha hecho un trabajo tan bueno haciéndome quedar bien delante de mi novia", bromeó Edward.

"Emmett, él se comportará, lo prometo", les corté. Ambos me miraron por un segundo. Creo que tal vez los dos se habían olvidado de que estaba aún en la habitación con ellos.

"Gracias Bella", dijo Emmett con una amplia sonrisa. "Me gusta, Edward, tienes que conservarla".

Edward envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me tiró más cerca de su lado. "Eso planeo", susurró y luego me besó en la frente. Esme entró en la cocina con un profundo suspiro y comenzó a buscar en los armarios.

"¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que deberíamos cenar?", preguntó. "Probablemente debería sacar algo del congelador. ¿Aún no habéis comido? Tal vez debería preocuparme de hacer el almuerzo en primer lugar". Estaba agotada de manera clara y probablemente debería echarse una siesta.

"¿Dónde está papá?", preguntó Emmett.

"Arriba, quería tomar una siesta antes de que le llamen del hospital. Sabes que con un tiempo como este probablemente lo hagan".

"Esme, yo puedo hacerme cargo de la cena de esta noche", le ofrecí. "¿Por qué no tomas una siesta con Carlisle? Te ves agotada por tu viaje".

Ella sonrió amablemente y asintió con la cabeza. "Eso sería bueno, querida, gracias". Yo le devolví la sonrisa y ella se dirigió al piso de arriba.

"Voy a llevar a Seth y Leah a jugar en la nieve. ¿Alguno de vosotros quiere unirse a nosotros?", preguntó Emmett. Miré a Edward preguntándome qué diría pero él me miraba de la misma manera. Finalmente respondí ya que Edward claramente no lo hacía. "Creo que voy a conseguir algo de comer primero, tal vez salga después".

"Sí, creo que hay que comer primero", coincidió Edward. Emmett sonrió y luego se dirigió a la sala para recoger a Seth y a Leah.

Fui a la nevera y saqué cosas para hacernos un sándwich y luego nos fuimos a su cuarto para comer. Después de que termináramos de comer nos tiramos en el sofá cómodamente uno junto al otro. No dijimos mucho ya que los dos estábamos todavía muy cansados. Los ojos de Edward se cerraron pero me di cuenta por la forma en la que respiraba que no dormía.

"Edward", dije en voz baja. Él tarareó en respuesta. "¿Crees que James va a volver?"

Respiró profundamente con sus pulmones y su brazo se apretó un poco más alrededor de mis hombros. "No... no lo creo", dijo. "Creo que él sabe que sería una idea estúpida volver aquí".

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"Bella, no te preocupes por él, no va a hacerte daño nunca más. Si vuelve, yo te protegeré. Te lo prometo".

"Yo no quiero que lo hagas", dije. Él frunció las cejas por la confusión.

"¿Qué quieres decir, no quieres que te proteja?", preguntó con un poco de enfado en su voz.

"No quiero que te lastimes mientras que estás tratando de defenderte. Yo nunca podría vivir conmigo misma si algo te pasara por mí".

"Bella, no puedes esperar que me siente y mire si él vuelve", exclamó Edward.

"No te estoy pidiendo eso, pero podría haber alguien más involucrado para que tú no tuvieras que hacerlo".

"¿Como Emmett? ¿Ésta es tu forma de decirme que confías en mi hermano más que en mí?". Era obvio que estaba enfadado con cada palabra que yo decía y que se estaba tomando todo de manera equivocada.

"Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo en absoluto, yo sólo conozco a James y él te va a hacer daño si tratas de protegerme y no puedo dejar que eso suceda".

"¿Así que está bien que tú me protejas de James, pero yo no te puedo proteger a ti? Eso tiene mucho sentido". Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, mirando a través de ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Edward, ¿por qué estás enfadado conmigo?", él se volvió hacia mí y pude ver el dolor y la rabia en su rostro.

"Básicamente me estás diciendo que si James volviera yo no estaría autorizado a ayudar o a participar porque podría hacerme daño. Pero está bien enviar a mi hermano a salvarte a pesar de que puede salir herido, pero supongo que eso no importa. O tal vez lo que quieres es dejar que él haga lo que tú quieres y así quedarnos nosotros atrás y ver cómo te saca de esta mierda. Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso. Si alguna vez se acerca de nuevo a ti, le mataré", exclamó. Mis ojos picaban por las lágrimas.

Salté del sofá y corrí hacia él, pero él se apartó de mí y se puso rígido. "Lo siento, no te enfades conmigo". Traté de tirar de su brazo en su pecho, pero él no se movía. "Edward, no es que quiera que te quedes atrás y mires cómo me hace daño a mí o a cualquier otra persona, yo no quiero que te haga daño a ti. Tengo que protegerte, porque te amo y no quiero que te aleje de mí. Tú eres mi vida y no puedo vivir sin ti".

Su rostro se suavizó y me miró. "¿Y no crees que yo siento lo mismo por ti? Bella, eres todo para mí. Tampoco puedo vivir sin ti". Él suspiró y limpió las lágrimas de mis ojos antes de tirarme en sus brazos. "Te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar, y haré lo que tenga que hacer para mantenerte a salvo. No me digas que no porque no te voy a escuchar".

"¿Puedes al menos prométeme que tendrás cuidado?", murmuré en su pecho.

Contuvo una sonrisa. "Puedo hacer eso. Pero en realidad Bella, no hay razón para ello, no va a volver, te lo prometo". Asentí con la cabeza y resoplé.

"Venga, vamos a salir a la calle y a jugar con las bolas de nieve con todos los demás", sugirió Edward. Subimos por las escaleras y nos pusimos los abrigos y los guantes antes de salir.

Jugamos en la nieve por un buen rato hasta que vimos a Carlisle salir e informarnos de que tenía que ir al hospital por un par de horas. La nieve había dejado de caer por ahora, pero había habido algunos accidentes y necesitaban que Carlisle fuera. Emmett se ofreció a llevarlo mientras todos entrábamos. Comencé a hacer la cena mientras que Edward jugaba a algunos videojuegos con Seth y Leah.

Cuando volvimos a la escuela la próxima semana hablé con Alice para que nos encubriera si alguna vez alguien le preguntaba. Por supuesto, ella estuvo de acuerdo, pero quería saber los detalles y yo no me sentía cómoda diciéndoselo todo. Para mí era algo privado que Edward y yo compartimos y que nadie más debía saber. Alice no estuvo muy contenta pero lo comprendió. Además creo que estaba muy emocionada de que todos fuéramos a Seattle para el partido, por lo que estaba distraída.

Cuando llegué a la cuarta clase Edward me dio un beso en la frente antes de ir a su propia clase. Cuando entré, Jessica estaba mirándome desde el otro lado de la sala. Yo no entendía por qué ella todavía me miraba así, ella y Edward habían roto hacía meses, pero desde que se enteró de que Edward y yo estábamos juntos, ella había estado mirándome y haciendo comentarios acerca de cómo yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él y que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo feliz. Me dolía cuando decía estas cosas, porque parte de mí le creía. Pero entonces, Edward diría algo así como lo que dijo ayer cuando estábamos hablando de James, y haría desaparecer todo el miedo que tenía.

Una vez que sonó la campana comencé a recoger todas mis cosas y cuando me levanté Jessica estaba en mi camino. Le sonreí y cortésmente le pedí que me disculpara, pero ella no me dejó salir. Empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Todos los demás excepto un par de sus amigas se habían ido.

"¿Tuviste una buena Navidad?", me preguntó.

"La tuve, muchas gracias", le dije educadamente.

"¿La pasaste con Edward?"

"Por supuesto que sí, estoy viviendo con los Cullen".

"Oh, es cierto, eres huérfana ahora, ya que decidiste decirle a Edward de entre todas las personas que tu padre te estaba haciendo daño. Ahora, por tu culpa, este pueblo está asustado", me acusó.

"Eso no es lo que pasó. No quería que todo el mundo se asustara", yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero estaba tratando de ser fuerte y de no darle la satisfacción de que llegara a mí.

"¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Edward?", me preguntó. "¿Supuestamente nunca se lo contaste a nadie durante años y luego de repente decides decírselo a él? ¿Es todo esto sólo una especie de juego que tú y tu padre planeasteis para hacerle daño u obtener dinero de él? Quiero decir, tienes que admitir que parece un poco raro que de repente seas una chica maltratada y te vayas a vivir con una de las familias más ricas de Forks, tu padre se ha ido y nadie lo puede encontrar. Sin embargo, durante todo este tiempo tú estás más y más conectada a los Cullen. Parece una coincidencia, ¿no te parece? ¿Estuvo todo esto planeado? Estoy segura de que también te han comprado todo tipo de cosas, como tu nuevo vestuario y el iPod con el que te he visto antes. Y estás llevando ese medallón, parece un poco caro", pasé los dedos a través del medallón que Edward me había regalado. Me dolía el estómago por las acusaciones que estaba haciendo. Podía sentir las traidoras lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro. "Creo que tal vez toda tu familia sois artistas de la estafa, y estáis usando a los Cullen para conseguir dinero y todo lo que podáis sacar de ellos".

"Eso no es verdad. Yo no quería que esto sucediera", me sentí pequeña junto a ella. Ella me recordó a James cuando me estaba acusando de planear todo esto. Él lo habría hecho, lo habría torcido por todos lados y habría hecho que fuera culpa mía. Eso era algo que había aprendido en la terapia. No siempre era yo la culpable de todo, incluso si James lo hacía sonar como si lo fuera. Pero ahora estaba impotente como para detenerla.

"Sabes que la única razón de que Edward esté contigo es porque siente lástima por ti, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no hay otra explicación para ello. No es que seas guapa y definitivamente no eres capaz de darle lo que necesita o le hace feliz. Él merece algo mucho mejor", afirmó.

"Jessica, ¿qué coño estás haciendo?", Edward preguntó en tono airado. Estaba de pie en la puerta con los dientes apretados y los puños cerrados en los costados. Yo estuve contenta de que estuviera aquí, sacudí la cabeza en su dirección y dejé escapar el aliento que retenía. Empujó a Jessica, quien tenía los ojos saltones por haber sido pillada, y vino a mi lado poniendo un brazo a mí alrededor. "¿Estás bien?", me preguntó mirándome y secándome las lágrimas con el pulgar. Asentí con la cabeza y me apoyé en su pecho.

"Le estaba preguntando a Bella si te podía dar el regalo de Navidad que tengo para ti. Yo te lo habría dado el día de Nochebuena si hubieras venido más como solías hacerlo antes", dijo ella con dulzura. Sacó de su mochila un regalo envuelto y lo empujó hacia él.

"Yo no quiero nada de ti", dijo.

"Edward, siempre nos hemos dado regalos. Estoy segura de que también tienes algo para mí pero no puedes decírmelo con ella alrededor". Ella inclinó la cabeza en mi dirección con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Edward se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Jessica, ¿qué parte de 'hemos roto' no entiendes? No tengo ninguna mierda para ti y definitivamente no quiero nada de ti, salvo que dejes a mi novia en paz. Nunca vamos a estar juntos de nuevo, nunca. ¿Lo pillas?", Jessica lo miró con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. No pude evitar sonreír al ver su expresión.

"Vamos, cariño", Edward tomó mi mano y me guió fuera de la clase. Lo seguí hasta su coche y allí me di cuenta de que aún estaba enfadado, pero no sabía si estaba enfadado con ella o conmigo. Cuando empezamos a alejarnos él estaba agarrando el volante con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos y pude ver su mandíbula tensarse mientras le rechinaban los dientes.

"¿Estás bien?", le pregunté. No me respondió, sólo respiró poco a poco a través de su nariz. Estiré la mano y alejé del volante una de sus manos, uniendo nuestros dedos. "Edward, habla conmigo", le supliqué.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?", me preguntó.

"Nada que no hayas escuchado antes. Ella me dijo que estabas conmigo porque sentías lástima por mí y que lo nuestro no va a durar porque no puedo hacerte feliz. Ella piensa que yo planeé todo esto y que estoy usándote a ti y a tu familia por dinero". Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon y su agarre en mi mano se hizo un poco más fuerte. Él me soltó la mano y se apartó bruscamente a un lado de la carretera. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me había entrado que un poco de miedo cuando lo hizo. Eso era algo muy nuevo para mí, porque nunca antes había tenido miedo de Edward.

Volvió todo su cuerpo hacia mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. "Sabes que no es verdad, ¿no?". Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente. "Bella, te amo de todo corazón. Yo no estoy contigo por cualquier otra razón aparte de eso". Me sorprendió que decidiera abordar la primera parte de mi explicación y no la segunda. Me imaginé que él también podría comenzar a preguntarse si yo estaba con su familia por el dinero. Yo sabía que no lo estaba, pero eso no impedía que me preocupara si eso era lo que la gente pensaba de nosotros.

"Lo sé, Edward, no he creído nada de lo que estaba diciendo".

"¿Entonces por qué llorabas? ¿Por qué no le has dicho que es una puta mentirosa y que te deje en paz?", preguntó, mirándome confundido.

"Yo no la creo, sé que me amas y que yo te amo, pero ella me intimida y no sé cómo luchar contra ella".

"¿Te has sentido enfadada con ella?", me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. "Creo que sí".

"Bella, pensaba que el asistir a las clases de defensa personal te harían sentir más fuerte para que pudieras luchar".

"Ellos me enseñan la manera de defenderme contra un atacante, no cómo decirle a alguien que pare si se está metiendo conmigo", le expliqué.

"Entonces creo que es necesario que tomes una clase sobre cómo dar la cara por ti misma", agregó. Yo no dije nada mientras él se ponía de nuevo en la carretera y se dirigía hacia el hospital para que yo fuera a trabajar. Me besó brevemente antes de que me fuera y me dirigiera a trabajar. Había habido distancia en su beso, era casi como si estuviera enfadado conmigo, tal vez él había creído lo que Jessica me había dicho. Miré hacia atrás una vez antes de llegar a la puerta y lo vi apoyando la frente contra el volante y con los dedos en su pelo, tirando de él hacia atrás. Él parecía estar en un pensamiento profundo o muy loco, o tal vez ambas cosas. Yo no sabía qué hacer y pensé en ello todo el día.

Cuando Carlisle fue a la cocina para informarme de que era hora de irnos, me alegré. Tenía que llegar a casa y hablar con Edward. Cuando llegamos a casa, Esme quería que nos sentáramos a cenar, así que sabía que tenía que esperar para hablar con él hasta más tarde, yo sólo esperaba que no pasara mucho más tiempo.

Bajé las escaleras hasta donde él estaba tocando la guitarra con Seth y los vi por unos minutos. No dijo nada a pesar de que sabía que yo estaba allí.

"Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?", le pregunté. Él me miró y asintió con la cabeza y luego le entregó la guitarra a Seth para que pudiera tocarla un poco más. Se levantó y entró en su habitación mientras yo iba detrás de él. Cerró la puerta y se volvió para mirarme a la cara.

"¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo?", le pregunté.

Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa y caminó hacia mí, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros. "No estoy enfadado contigo, no del todo. ¿Por qué siquiera has pensado en algo así?"

"Apenas me has dicho dos palabras desde que he llegado a casa. Sé que estabas enfadado porque no me he enfrentado yo misma a Jessica y sé que debería hacerlo, pero no sé cómo", le dije.

"No estoy enfadado contigo, en todo caso estoy enfadado conmigo mismo por no estar allí para protegerte de ella. Estoy más preocupado que cualquier otra cosa. No quiero que la gente piense que pueden decirte lo que quieran porque no te enfrentaras a ellos, y no quiero que lo permitas. Quiero que sepas cómo defenderte".

"¿No me preguntas si ella tenía razón acerca de que te estoy usando por de dinero? No lo has preguntado antes cuando te he dicho de lo que ella me había acusado. Te veías muy molesto y he empezado a preguntarme si tal vez le habías creído". Yo no quería remover el tema, pero me preguntaba si realmente la había creído, necesitaba saberlo. Él sonrió y me acarició los hombros.

"Bella, sé que no es verdad. Yo no te traje antes porque no tenía sentido. Nunca me he cuestionado eso de vosotros", me aseguró. "No me importa lo que Jessica piense, nadie la creerá y si lo hacen, entonces están tan locos como ella".

"¿Entonces por qué has estado tan distante conmigo desde que he llegado a casa?", puso sus manos de nuevo en su lado y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"Creo que vas a estar enfadada conmigo si te lo digo", dijo. Yo estaba confundida. ¿Por qué habría de estar enfadada? "¿Si te lo digo prometes que no me dirás otra vez que me odias? Yo no creo que pueda manejarlo de nuevo. Me duele mucho, aunque sé que no es en serio".

"No voy a decírtelo, Edward, te prometo que no te odio, nunca lo he hecho".

Él agachó la cabeza para evitar mirarme a los ojos y respiró hondo. "Fui a hablar con la Dra. Weber", di una respiración fuerte. Me sentí herida al instante, él se dio cuenta y se apresuró a tirarme en sus brazos. "No fui allí para hablar con ella acerca de ti, no del todo", trató de explicar. "Yo quería saber qué podía hacer para ayudarte, qué debía hacer. Siento si estás enfadada conmigo, pero yo sólo estoy tratando de ayudar. Por favor, trata de entenderme". Él me abrazó tan cerca de su pecho que incluso si quisiera hablar, no podía.

"Edward, suéltame", murmuré casi inaudible en su pecho. Poco a poco me soltó de su pecho y se apartó, le miré y pude ver el miedo en sus ojos. Yo estaba molesta, pero me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente que él sólo estaba tratando de ayudar.

"No estoy enfadada", le aseguré antes de que se preocupara aún más. Pude ver claramente su ansiedad aliviarse. "Te agradecería que hablaras conmigo antes de hablar con ella. Sólo para que sepa qué esperar".

"Es por eso por lo que te lo estoy diciendo ahora. No pensaba hacerlo, pero la Dra. Weber me dijo que tenía que ser completamente honesto contigo y no ocultarte nada. Es por eso que he estado distante, porque sabía que tenía que decírtelo, pero yo tenía miedo de que te enfadaras otra vez".

"¿Qué te dijo?"

Él respiró hondo y me llevó hasta el borde de la cama para sentarme con él. "Me dijo que tengo que apoyarte en todo lo que hagas y que tengo que hablar contigo acerca de cómo te sientes y de lo que necesitas. Ella dijo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer porque tienes que hacerlo tú. Yo no puedo hacerlo por ti".

"Entonces, ¿está diciendo que tú deberías haber dejado que Jessica siguiera molestándome?", mis cejas se levantaron por la confusión.

"No, está diciendo que necesito ser paciente y que no espere que tu sepas cómo manejar las situaciones de inmediato. Tengo que ayudarte en cualquier forma que necesites y no me tengo que frustrar cuando tú no sapas qué hacer. Se supone que debo darte una cierta distancia y permitirte manejar las cosas por tu cuenta, pero no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño. Puedo hacer todo lo que ella sugiere, pero eso no".

Me mordí el labio y asentí con la cabeza. Él puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me besó en el pelo suavemente.

"La Dra. Weber tiene previsto hablar contigo en tus próximas sesiones acerca de algunas técnicas y ejercicios que puedes intentar", agregó. Mi ansiedad se disparó cuando dijo eso, pero yo sabía que era importante para él que yo aprendiera a dar la cara por mí misma, así que no dije nada.

A la semana siguiente, cuando vi a la Dra. Weber el lunes, me preguntó si sabía que Edward había ido y le dije que sí. Se alegró de que él eligiera decírmelo. Quería saber cómo me sentía al respecto y si yo estaba bien con que él hablara con ella. Sinceramente no me gustaba porque yo todavía estaba un poco frenada, pero Edward sabía todo sobre mí y yo no quería que le contara todo, pero le dije que no me importaba. Decidí que tendría que hablar con Edward acerca de ciertas cosas que no quería que hablara con ella. Como el hecho de que Edward y yo estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales. No me sentía como que eso tenía algo que ver con mi terapia y no era relevante para cualquier tratamiento. Era algo privado entre Edward y yo.

Ella hizo que probara un juego con títeres para hablar de cómo me sentía y lo que me hubiera gustado decir en el incidente ocurrido con Jessica. Me sentí estúpida haciéndolo, pero lo hice, y después me sentí un poco mejor. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar la manera de expresarme de esa manera con una persona real…

Jessica no me molestó más después de eso y me preguntaba si Edward había hablado algo más con ella, pero no le pregunté.

Ese fin de semana era nuestro gran viaje a Seattle y todo el mundo estaba entusiasmado. Alice tenía un montón de planes para nuestra estancia de fin de semana, estaban incluidas las compras, cenar en el Space Needle, museos, y por supuesto, el partido de fútbol.

El miércoles, cuando Esme, Leah y yo estábamos en el camino de vuelta de nuestra clase de defensa, Esme anunció que quería que yo pensara el tomar pastillas anticonceptivas. Me asusté al principio, me pregunté si tal vez sabía lo mío con Edward de alguna manera.

"Sé que tú y Edward no estáis teniendo relaciones sexuales en este momento", dijo. Mi pánico cedió temporalmente, pero yo todavía no entendía a qué venía esto. "Creo que sería más seguro si te las empezaras a tomar, por si acaso. Además creo que con este viaje que todos estáis planeando hacer este fin de semana deberías hablar con alguien sobre el sexo seguro y no creo que quieras que Carlisle o yo hablemos contigo sobre eso". Me alegré de que estuviera oscuro en el coche para que no pudiera ver la expresión en mi cara. Estaba segura de que eso nos delataría.

"Esme, di clases de educación sexual en la escuela. Era un requisito. Conozco los conceptos básicos del sexo seguro y las precauciones a tomar". Me sorprendió lo fácil que era decírselo a ella, pero yo necesitaba que entendiera que Edward y yo lo haríamos de manera segura. Él usaba un condón cada vez y yo no pensaba que ninguno de nosotros tuviera que preocuparse por las enfermedades, por lo menos yo no lo hacía.

"A mí y a Carlisle nos haría sentir mejor si te las tomaras, pero vamos a dejar que lo decidas", me ofreció.

"Si piensas que sería una buena idea entonces creo que lo voy a hacer", acepté.

"Bueno, te he pedido una cita para mañana con mi ginecóloga".

"¿Mañana...?", eso fue inesperado. Yo pensé que sería en un par de semanas pero creo que ya que ella lo había nombrado y yo le había dicho que lo haría, tendría que hacerlo.

El día siguiente Esme me recogió de la escuela una hora más temprano y me llevó al hospital. Dijo mi nombre y la recepcionista me dio un montón de formularios para rellenar, la mayor parte de la historia familiar no la sabía, así que lo dejé en blanco. Podía sentir a Esme asomándose por encima de mi hombro mientras yo rellenaba los papeles, yo estaba preocupada por el tipo de examen que iban a hacerme. ¿El médico podría decir que yo no era virgen? ¿Se lo diría a Esme? Mi ansiedad era muy alta y yo estaba segura de que Esme podía notarla. Cuando la enfermera salió y me llamó por mi nombre, di un salto y dejé escapar un pequeño grito por el susto.

Esme se acercó y me frotó la espalda. "Todo va a estar bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Te esperaré aquí", me alegré de que no viniera conmigo.

La enfermera tomó mis signos vitales como recordé que hicieron cuando estuve en el hospital y luego me dio una bata y me dijo que la doctora estaría en breve. Estaba sudando y asustada por lo que sucedería. Le pregunté a Alice al respecto y me dio algunos detalles, algo que sólo dio lugar a más ansiedad.

Cuando llegó la médica, los primeros minutos me hizo algunas preguntas y tomó notas en mi historial. Cuando me preguntó si había tenido relaciones sexuales mi boca se puso muy seca y casi me entraron ganas de llorar por la angustia que tenía. Esme podría preguntarle a ella acerca de mí, después de todo ella me había dicho que era su médica. O Carlisle probablemente podría tener acceso a mi historial con facilidad dado que trabajaba aquí.

"Isabella, no tienes que tener miedo, todo lo que me digas en esta sala es confidencial y nadie tiene que saberlo a menos que tú quieras que lo sepan", dijo la doctora… como se llamara. No me acordaba de cómo había dicho que se llamaba, estaba muy nerviosa. "Si estás teniendo relaciones sexuales voluntariamente, entonces creo que sería una muy buena idea que tomaras las pastillas anticonceptivas, pero si alguien te ha obligado de alguna manera, tienes que decírmelo. Estoy informada de tus antecedentes y sé que sería fácil que alguien se aprovechara de ti. Esme me dijo que tú y su hijo Edward estáis saliendo, ella cree que todavía no estáis teniendo relaciones sexuales, pero no está segura. Si él está haciendo algo con lo que tú no te sientes cómoda me lo tienes que decir, y no te preocupes por las consecuencias cuando se trata de la familia Cullen". Me di cuenta de que mi ansiedad estaba probablemente dándole una idea equivocada y tenía que arreglar esto y ser honesta.

"No es así. Edward nunca haría nada para hacerme daño. Estoy preocupada de que Carlisle y Esme lo averigüen de alguna manera y me hagan irme de casa".

"¿Así que tú y Edward estáis teniendo relaciones?", me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza vacilante.

"¿Y eso fue de mutuo acuerdo? ¿No te forzó o te hizo sentir como si tuvieras que hacerlo?"

"No, como ya he dicho, él nunca haría eso", repetí.

"Bueno, como he dicho, todo lo hablado en esta sala es confidencial por lo que ellos no lo sabrán a menos que tu quieras. Tengo un par de preguntas. En primer lugar, ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo eso?"

"La primera vez fue en año nuevo", le contesté.

"¿Y fue tu primera vez con alguien?", asentí con la cabeza para contestar.

"¿Utilizáis algún tipo de protección?

"Él usa un condón cada vez".

"Está bien, voy a hacerte un examen y luego te voy a enviar al laboratorio para que te saquen sangre para estar seguras, entonces creo que sería conveniente que comenzaras a tomar los anticonceptivos", sugirió. "A veces pueden tardar un tiempo en hacer el trabajo efectivo, por lo que durante el primer mes quiero que sigáis usando un condón cada vez". Asentí con la cabeza una vez más, haciéndole saber que la había entendido.

Ella me pidió que me echara hacia atrás y me hizo un examen interno, algo que fue muy incómodo, pero sólo duró un par de segundos. Luego miró las diferentes opciones de anticonceptivos y eligió unos diarios, ya que parecía mucho más fácil acordarme de tomarme una píldora todos los días. Una vez que me vestí la enfermera entró, me dio las pastillas y me dio todo tipo de folletos sobre el sexo seguro y el control de la natalidad y me entregó un puñado de condones de muestra. Mi rostro se enrojeció profundamente cuando los cogí. No tenía dónde ponerlos para que Esme no los viera. Pensé en tirarlos, pero al final los metí en los bolsillos y me puse la camisa hacia abajo lo más que pude. Yo esperaba que no fuera demasiado obvio.

En el regreso a casa no quise hablar con Esme de ello así que saqué mi iPod y me puse los auriculares para que ella no pudiera hacerme preguntas.

Cuando llegamos a casa Edward estaba allí, y cuando vio mi expresión supo que algo andaba mal. Me agarró del brazo y me llevó hasta su habitación. "¿Qué ha pasado, pensaba que sólo ibas a una revisión? ¿Han encontrado algo malo?"

"No, Esme me ha llevado para que me den unas pastillas anticonceptivas", le contesté. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió. "No te preocupes, no lo sabe. Creo que podría sospecharlo, pero no lo sabe. Sin embargo creo que está preocupada por si sucede algo este fin de semana". Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y le entregué el puñado de condones que me dieron. "Toma, creo que esto es para ti", miró hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Si te vas a tomar las pastillas por qué necesitamos esto?", me preguntó.

"La doctora me ha dicho que pueden tardar un tiempo en hacer efecto por lo que durante el primer mes sería prudente continuar usando los condones". Él asintió poco a poco con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar sus manos, donde estaban los condones.

"¿Por qué no me has dicho que ibas al médico para esto?", me preguntó.

"Porque yo sabía que podrías pensar que Esme lo sabía de alguna manera y entrarías en pánico, lo que haría que mi ansiedad fuera aun más mayor de lo que ya era", le respondí.

Lanzó los condones en la cama y me llevó a sus brazos. "Entonces tal vez ha estado bien que no me lo dijeras. ¿Pero todo estaba bien, no? ¿No hay problemas ni nada?"

"Todo está bien, me han sacado sangre para estar seguros, pero ella me ha dicho que no debería haber ningún problema".

"Bueno", suspiró con alivio antes de besarme profundamente. Tenía la impresión de que ese puñado de condones le había excitado y no estaba pensando. Sus manos comenzaron a trazar un camino hasta mi columna vertebral por debajo de mi camiseta. Cuando llegó a la hebilla de mi sujetador y comenzó a hurgar en él para abrirlo, me aparté de él.

"Edward, tu madre está arriba", jadeé.

"Lo siento, no estaba pensando", él me dio una sonrisa pícara.

"Sólo un par de días más y luego vamos a estar solos", le dije. Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

"Estoy deseando que llegue", dijo con una ceja levantada y yo me eché a reír. Cruzó la habitación y cogió una bolsa que estaba en su escritorio. "Alice ha dejado esto para ti", dijo y me entregó la bolsa.

"¿Qué es?", le pregunté.

"No tengo ni idea, ella ha dicho que era algo que necesitarías para este fin de semana, estaba realmente decepcionada de que te fueras temprano porque quería dártelo personalmente, pero le prometí no mirar y asegurarme de que lo tuvieras".

Cogí la bolsa y le dije que iba a subir a darme una ducha.

Una vez que estuve sola en mi habitación, abrí la bolsa y saqué un camisón azul oscuro de lencería con las bragas a juego. Mi cara se calentó al instante por la vergüenza. ¿Por qué Alice me había comprado esto? Yo nunca usaría algo como esto, sobre todo en esta casa. Entonces me di cuenta de que probablemente quería que yo lo llevara cuando fuéramos a Seattle. Rápidamente lo metí en la bolsa y lo escondí en la parte posterior del armario. Yo no pensaba metérmelo en la maleta y llevarlo conmigo. No pensaba que pudiera llegar a ponérmelo. Pero luego empecé a pensar que a Edward podría gustarle, así que decidí que tal vez podría llevármelo y tratar de usarlo. Yo no estaba segura de si realmente me lo pondría.

Más tarde esa noche, me desperté una vez más por otro sueño. Habían empezado a ser menos frecuentes, pero todavía estaba teniéndolos. Sin embargo este era diferente. Veía a James golpear a Edward sin cesar, pero yo estaba allí alejándolo de Edward. Yo estaba luchando. Estaba emocionada pero asustada al mismo tiempo. Quería decírselo a alguien, quería decirle a Edward que había sido diferente. Quería decirle que lo salvaba.

Salté de la cama y lentamente me colé por las escaleras para no despertar a nadie. Cuando llegué a la cocina hubo un gran estruendo de un trueno y me asusté, así que corrí y me precipité por las escaleras tan rápido como pude. Yo podía oír la lluvia golpear la casa y ver el destello de la luz del rayo. Miré a la ventana justo cuando estaba dando el último paso y vi la cara que nunca quise volver a ver. Mi corazón se detuvo y no podía respirar. Quería gritar, quería gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero nada salía. Me quedé mirando la cara del otro lado de la ventana y él me miraba, me miraba todo el tiempo. Cerré los ojos y empecé a subir las escaleras para huir de él.

**EPOV**

Me desperté de pronto por unos golpes fuera de mi dormitorio. Al principio no supe lo que era pero luego escuché el estallido de los truenos fuera y supuse que sería eso. Traté de volver a dormir pero oí unos gemidos y escuché un rasguño contra mi pared. Decidí levantarme para averiguar de qué se trataba. Probablemente era sólo un árbol rascándose contra la pared de la casa por la dirección del viento, pero quería estar seguro. Me sorprendí cuando vi a Bella sentada en las escaleras y moviéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Me dio miedo. Yo no sabía lo que había sucedido. La llamé pero tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía como si no pudiera oírme.

Me agaché a su lado y le toqué el hombro con la mano, diciendo su nombre suavemente, una vez más. Ella se apartó de mí y se tiró contra la pared al otro lado de las escaleras. Empezó a gritar tan fuerte que me asustó mucho y di un salto atrás, golpeándome contra la otra pared.

"Edward, ¿qué pasa?", Carlisle gritó, encendiendo las luces y corriendo por las escaleras.

"No lo sé", grité. "La he encontrado aquí así. No me deja acercarme a ella". En ese instante sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró hacia la ventana. Después de un par de segundos dejó de gritar y se volvió hacia mí. Entonces, de repente, se abalanzó hacia mí y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Me sorprendí al principio, y ella me tiró al suelo. Una vez que superé el shock inicial la abracé con fuerza, frotándole la espalda, tratando de calmarla.

"¿Crees que ha sido la tormenta?", Esme preguntó. La miré sin comprender, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado. "¿Qué estaba haciendo por aquí?"

"Como le he dicho a papá, me la he encontrado en la escalera, no sé qué ha pasado", le respondí.

"¿Por qué no la llevas al piso de arriba, Edward?", Carlisle sugirió. La cogí en mis brazos y sus gemidos suaves fueron apagándose al enterrar su cara en mi pecho. Yo quería saber lo que había pasado, qué le había causado tanto miedo y qué podía hacer para arreglarlo.

Una vez que llegamos al primer piso de la casa, me fui a la sala y me senté en el sofá. Seth y Leah se encontraban en la parte inferior de las escaleras con expresiones aterrorizadas. Esme les aseguró que todo estaba bien y les dijo que fueran a la cama. Yo tenía la intención de ir a la cocina donde mi padre estaba intentando descubrir lo que había pasado y qué debíamos hacer, pero ella se aferraba a mi cuello y no me dejaba ir. Por lo tanto, me senté a su lado y la puse en mi regazo, sujetándola de manera protectora. Ella todavía estaba gimiendo y yo podía sentir su corazón latiendo a través de la tela de nuestros dos pijamas.

"Él estaba aquí", murmuró.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba hablando.

"James". Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Les grité a mis padres y vinieron corriendo a la sala para ver lo que estaba mal.

"Ella ha dicho que ha visto a James", les informé.

"¿Qué? ¿Te ha dicho dónde le ha visto?", preguntó Carlisle. Esme ya estaba al teléfono con la policía.

"No, ella sólo ha dicho que estaba aquí", le aclaré.

"A ver si puedes conseguir que te cuente más", Carlisle me presionó.

"Cariño, ¿me puedes decir dónde lo has visto?", pregunté mientras le apartaba el cabello de su rostro surcado de lagrimas. Ella levantó un poco la vista para responder.

"Estaba mirando por tu ventana, cuando me ha visto. He tratado de cerrar los ojos y hacer que se fuera, he tratado de volver a subir las escaleras", explicó. "Edward, iba a hacerte daño, iba a venir a por ti". Se sentó mirándome fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Está bien, él no está aquí ahora. No puede hacer daño a nadie", la consolé. La tiré a mis brazos y le froté el brazo.

Unos minutos más tarde Emmett y Garrett se presentaron. Le preguntaron a Bella lo mismo que yo le había preguntado, y luego buscaron por el exterior de la casa y por dentro para estar seguros. Cuando volvieron dijeron que no parecía haber ninguna señal de nadie alrededor, e incluso las cámaras no mostraron nada, pero yo sabía que había maneras de conseguir que las cámaras no te vieran si estabas por aquí.

Bella estaba muy firme en lo que había visto. Estaba segura de que iba a por mí. Ella pensó que de todos los lugares en los que le podía haber visto en la casa, por alguna razón lo había visto en mi ventana. Eso era un buen punto, pero me preguntaba si esto había sido sólo otro de sus sueños. Tal vez también caminaba durante sus sueños. No sabía qué pensar.

"Edward, no hemos visto nada", Emmett me informó una vez más. "No hay señales de nada. Pudo haber sido su imaginación".

"Emmett, si ella ha dicho que lo ha visto, es que lo ha visto. Él ha sido un agente de policía durante años. ¿No crees que sabría cómo pasar por la cámara sin ser visto o cómo ocultar sus huellas? Piensa en ello, esta noche hay una tormenta muy mala, eso eliminaría cualquier evidencia de que él ha estado aquí". Mi voz se alzó y yo estaba un poco enfadado con él por no confiar en ella. Yo tenía dudas también, pero tenía que apoyarla y creer lo que estaba diciendo, no importaba qué pasara. Eso era lo que me había dicho la doctora. Esto era algo grande para ella y yo no iba a defraudarla.

"¿Por qué no nos vamos todos a la cama?", Carlisle sugirió. "Ha sido una noche larga para todos y estoy seguro de que podemos dormir un par de horas más antes de que tengamos que levantarnos".

"Voy a seguir patrullando fuera", dijo Garrett.

"Yo me voy a quedar aquí en la casa y a mantener un ojo en las cosas", Emmett nos informó.

Me puse de pie llevando a Bella escaleras arriba para acostarla en su cama. "Edward, no puedes ir allí. Por favor, quédate aquí conmigo", me suplicó.

Me di la vuelta para ver a mis padres con ojos suplicantes. "No vamos a hacer nada, ya lo sabéis. Dejadme quedarme con ella para que pueda calmarse y dormir un poco".

"Adelante", coincidió Esme. "Pero quiero que la puerta se quede abierta". Me acosté a su lado y la puse en mis brazos descansando el mentón en la parte superior de su cabeza. Esme suspiró y luego caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

"Edward, no puedes dormir ahí abajo. Puedes volver a tener tu cuarto, yo puedo compartirlo con Leah. No puedes estar tan lejos de mí", dijo Bella con timidez.

"Bella, voy a estar bien. James no me va a hacer daño", traté de convencerla.

"¿No me crees, verdad?", preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"Por supuesto que sí, pero no puede llegar a mí si hay policías alrededor de nuestra casa. Garrett se encuentra fuera, y Emmett está justo bajando las escaleras".

"¿Pero qué pasará mañana y la noche siguiente, y la noche después...? Nunca vamos a estar a salvo mientras que él todavía ande por ahí".

"Cariño, no te preocupes por eso esta noche, vamos a resolverlo todo por la mañana. Trata de dormir un poco".

Esperé mucho tiempo hasta que oí su respiración constante y sentí a su vez el ritmo cardíaco normal antes de que finalmente el agotamiento se apoderara de mí también.

Cuando nos despertamos a la mañana siguiente nos fuimos abajo y Bella aún se aferraba a mí, no me dejaba fuera de su vista. Sabía que estaba preocupada y pensaba estar detrás de mí, pero todos los demás en la casa estaban convencidos de que había sido sólo su imaginación o un sueño. Yo quería creerla, pero estaba empezando a pensar eso también.

En el camino a la escuela apenas me dijo dos palabras. Yo sabía que ella se sentía traicionada y confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

"Bella, sé que piensas que lo viste y todo el mundo está en alerta máxima a causa de ello, pero ¿y si era sólo un sueño?".

"Pero es que estaba ahí, Edward, sé que no era un sueño. Era por eso por lo que yo estaba allí, por lo que fui a tu habitación. Me desperté de otro sueño en el que James te hacía daño, pero esta vez yo estaba luchando y estaba tratando de protegerte. Yo estaba tan emocionada que quería contártelo, por eso estaba allí. Pero entonces lo vi", explicó Bella. "Me creíste antes cuando te conté por primera vez que él nos estaba haciendo daño. ¿Por qué no me crees ahora?"

Le cogí la mano y la llevé a mis labios, besándola suavemente. "Yo te creo, nunca dudes eso".

Más tarde ese día nos íbamos a Seattle para el fin de semana y traté de convencerla de que sería una buena idea quedarse en casa, pero insistió en que fuéramos. Ella no quería decepcionar a nadie. Así que hicimos nuestras maletas y los arreglos finales con todo el mundo.

Emmett se presentó en la casa con su cita para el fin de semana y finalmente conocimos a Rosalie.

"Encantada de conocerte, querida", la saludó mi madre.

"Encantada de conocerla también", dijo.

"Este es mi hermano Edward y su novia Bella", nos presentó Emmett. Le tendí la mano y ella me saludó y luego volvió su atención a Bella.

"¿Así que tú eres la chica que mantiene a Emmett lejos de mí?", no me gustó su acusación cuando la dijo. Bella no tenía que sentirse culpable por nada más. Di una respiración entrecortada entre mis dientes apretados y le disparé una mirada de advertencia a Emmett.

"Rose, te dije que este es mi trabajo, y esta es mi familia. Todos ellos", dijo Emmett.

Apreté la mano de Bella para tranquilizarla. "¿Estamos preparados?", le pregunté. Bella asintió con la cabeza y cogió su maleta.

"Garrett estará aquí la mayor parte del tiempo para mantener un ojo en todo mientras estamos fuera, y nosotros tendremos un par de reclutas nuevos llamados Jared y Paul, viven abajo en la reserva Quileute, se han puesto de acuerdo en ayudarnos un poco para que el resto de nosotros podamos dormir un poco", Emmett explicó. "Todo va a estar bien, mamá. Voy a seguir en contacto con todos y sólo recuerda que debes mantener todas las puertas cerradas y las alarmas encendidas".

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla. "Tú sólo preocúpate de manteneros seguros tú y tu hermano", le susurró al oído. Luego me dio un abrazo de despedida, así como a Bella.

Una vez que nos fuimos, recogimos a Alice y a Jasper. Emmett y Rose condujeron detrás de nosotros en el jeep. Alice habló durante todo el camino, pero Bella y yo estuvimos en silencio. Sabía que ella no iba a disfrutar mucho este fin de semana. Sabía que estaba preocupada por Seth, Leah y por mis padres. Sabía que estaba preocupada por mí. Me gustaría poder alejar su miedo de ella.

Cuando llegamos al hotel y nos registramos en todas las habitaciones, Emmett hizo una búsqueda rápida en todas ellas para cualquier cosa sospechosa. Pensé que era un poco ridículo, ya que era muy poco probable que James supiera que estábamos aquí, pero me dio la impresión de que tal vez estaba tratando de impresionar a Rosalie.

Una vez que Bella y yo estuvimos en nuestra habitación y con el cerrojo cerrado, la senté en la cama.

"Bella, no tenemos que estar aquí si no quieres. Podemos ir a casa", le ofrecí.

"No, yo quiero estar aquí", expresó. "Este es el lugar más seguro para ti en este momento. Un lugar en el que él no puede llegar a ti".

"Bueno, nosotros no tenemos que ir a ningún lado, nos podemos quedar aquí en el hotel, si te sientes más cómoda aquí", sugerí.

"Edward, voy a estar bien. Tengo que hacer esto, recuperar el sentido de la normalidad", asentí con la cabeza y comencé a prepararme para la cena.

Alice había hecho las reservas para el restaurante Space Needle, algo que fue muy divertido. Bella incluso participó en la conversación y se rió un par de veces con los chistes de Emmett.

Una vez que estuvimos de regreso en el hotel ella parecía completamente agotada, por lo que la ayudé a ponerse el pijama y me metí en la cama con ella, sosteniéndola cerca de mí para que pudiera dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todavía no se veía mucho mejor, pero ella estaba tratando de ocultarlo. Fuimos a desayunar y luego a comprar un rato antes de prepararnos para el partido y salir hacia el estadio. Emmett nunca se iba demasiado lejos de nosotros y nos informó en varias ocasiones durante el día que todo en casa estaba muy bien. Con cada llamada que Emmet realizaba a casa la ansiedad de Bella desaparecía y ya no se veía como una zombi.

Cuando estábamos en el estadio tratando de encontrar nuestros asientos, Bella se tropezó y chocó con un chico, derramando su refresco por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Qué mierda?", gritó el chico.

"Lo siento", dijo Bella tímidamente. "No era mi intención".

"¿Por qué no miras por dónde coño vas?", dijo.

"¿Y porque no aprendes unos buenos modales de mierda?", grité. "Ella ha dicho que lo sentía, ha sido sólo un accidente".

"Edward, vamos", suplicó Bella. Eché un vistazo en su dirección y ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Podía escuchar a la nueva novia de Emmett, Rosalie, riéndose. "¿Qué torpe, no?", dijo. Eso me irritó y me hizo querer llevar mi enfado hacia ella. Pero me di cuenta de que Bella estaba asustada, y enfadarme sólo lo empeoraría más.

Suspiré, después le lancé un poco de dinero al tipo y me disculpé una vez más antes de marcharnos.

Durante todo el partido mi atención se centró en ella. Ella parecía muy molesta por lo que había pasado con ese hombre y la bebida. Yo no entendía por qué, sólo había sido un accidente y no fue tan grave, podría haberle ocurrido a cualquiera.

Una vez que el partido terminó y nos dirigimos de nuevo al hotel, Emmett y Rose querían ir a una discoteca cercana y Jasper y Alice tenían planes para una cena romántica para dos. Obviamente, ya que Bella y yo no podíamos ir a la discoteca, le prometimos a Emmett que nos quedaríamos en la habitación del hotel y mantendríamos la puerta cerrada. Pedí comida al servicio de habitación, pero ella apenas tomó nada.

"Cariño, estoy empezando a preocuparme realmente por ti", le dije. "Has estado distante todo fin de semana y apenas me has hablado. ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor?"

"Me puedes decir de James nunca va a volver. Me puedes decir que se ha ido para siempre y que no tenga miedo. Me puedes decir que todo es sólo un sueño y que me voy a despertar en mi vieja cama y bajar a cocinar el desayuno para James y todo esto va a desaparecer. Yo no quiero vivir más así". Ella empezó a llorar y su voz era temblorosa. La agarré y la tiré en mi regazo.

"Todo va a estar bien, vamos a salir de esto, Bella. Te prometo que estaremos bien".

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo atacó mis labios con los suyos. Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho y empezó a quitarme la camisa.

"Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo? No tenemos que hacer esto".

"Yo quiero, Edward, por favor. Quiero olvidarme de todo lo que me da miedo y sólo centrarme en ti. Por favor", me rogó.

Dudé por un momento, mirando fijamente sus ojos suplicantes. La levanté por la cintura y la puse sobre las almohadas con suavidad. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

Una vez empecé a besar su mandíbula y su cuello, sentí todo su cuerpo relajarse. Yo quería que ella se relajara y se sintiera bien. Poco a poco le quité toda su ropa y también la mía. Besé y lamí cada centímetro de su cuerpo que pude encontrar. Cuando mi lengua rozó su clítoris, ella saltó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", gritó.

"Relájate, todo está bien", dije colocando mi mano sobre su estómago para que estuviera quieta. Poco a poco pasé la lengua a través de su centro y chupé su clítoris. Tarareó por el placer y golpeó su cabeza contra las almohadas. Cada sonido que hizo sólo me dio ganas de continuar. Me di cuenta de que ella estaba disfrutando.

Una vez que su cuerpo dejó de convulsionarse por su orgasmo, me senté en mis rodillas, me puse un condón y me deslicé fácilmente en ella. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y enredó sus manos en mi pelo. Me encantó. Los dos jadeamos y tarareamos mientras nuestros cuerpos se sacudieron al unísono hasta que los dos nos corrimos y caímos enredados en la cama.

"Wow", dijo. Me eché a reír. "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"¿Qué ha sido el qué?", le pregunté.

"¿Tú... ahí abajo?", preguntó ella con timidez. Yo estaba seguro de que ella se había sonrojado en la oscuridad. Estiré la mano y pasé los dedos por su mejilla, imaginando el color rosado que tendría.

"Se llama sexo oral, Bella. Tú también me lo puedes hacer a mí", añadí.

"¿Quieres que te haga eso?", me preguntó. Podía escuchar la vacilación en su voz. Me reí entre dientes y la tiré a mis brazos.

"Por ahora no, quizá con el tiempo igual llegamos a ese punto", le aclaré.

"Me gusta", murmuró en mi cuello.

"¿Esto te ha ayudado a relajarte?", le pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Bien". La atraje hacia mí y besé la parte superior de su cabeza. "Duérmete, cariño".

Justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar que el agotamiento se hiciera cargo de mí, oí decir mi nombre en voz baja. Yo tarareé en respuesta.

"Lo siento, este fin de semana no resultó de la manera que querías", dijo ella lamentablemente. Abrí los ojos y me moví un poco para mirarla.

"Bella, no te disculpes. Este fin de semana ha sido increíble por el hecho de que lo he pasado contigo".

"Lo sé, pero yo quería que fuera especial y Alice incluso me compró lencería que yo no estaba segura de querer traer, pero pensé que te encantaría, así que planeé intentarlo, pero luego todo se vino abajo", me informó. Me llamó la atención cuando mencionó la lencería.

"¿Alice te compró lencería?", le pregunté, entusiasmándome un poco ante la idea de verla en algo escaso o verla a través de algo. No pude evitar excitarme sólo por eso. Ella asintió con la cabeza tímidamente.

"¿La has traído contigo?", le pregunté. Una vez más, ella asintió tímidamente. "¿Estarías dispuesta a probártela ahora?"

Ella se sentó y me miró y yo apenas podía distinguirla en la oscuridad. "¿Quieres que lo haga?", me preguntó. ¿A quien quería engañar? Por supuesto que quería que lo hiciera.

"Sólo si tú quieres", traté de ser considerado. Se sentó allí mirándome por breves segundos antes de tomar una respiración profunda y lentamente deslizarse fuera de la cama.

Se puso mi camisa antes de encender la luz y buscar en su maleta. La miré fijamente esperando algún atisbo de piel asomándose. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo me sonrió por encima del hombro y volvió su cuerpo para que no pudiera ver nada. Me dejé caer sobre la cama con una rabieta y ella se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Creo que oí su risa, la cual era muy agradable volver a escuchar. Me levanté y me puse los bóxers para tomar un trago de agua y coger unos pocos más de condones de mi maleta, por si acaso.

Me senté en el borde de la cama esperando a que saliera. Después de esperar diez minutos por lo menos, finalmente llamé a la puerta.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?", la llamé.

"Estoy bien, ahora salgo", dijo en voz baja.

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres", le ofrecí.

"Está bien, estoy casi lista".

Volví a sentarme en el borde de la cama y comencé a beber agua. Cuando oí el chasquido de la puerta, saqué la botella de mi boca y casi me ahogué con el agua que tenía en mi boca cuando la vi.

Se puso de pie al lado de la pared pareciendo muy nerviosa y con la vista clavada en el suelo, llevaba una pieza de color azul que se podía ver a través de ella y que apenas le cubría el pecho y caía justo en sus caderas. Pude ver las bragas a juego debajo y todo lo que quería hacer era quitárselas y meterme dentro de ella. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi cara y se me cayó la botella al suelo antes de que volara por la habitación, la envolviera en mis brazos y la besara con fuerza y ansia. Yo quería tirármela tan jodidamente fuerte que le doliera. La empujé contra la pared y retrocedí un segundo para fijarme en de cada centímetro de ella antes de atacar su cuello con besos.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo increíblemente hermosa que estás?", le susurré al oído. Ella sonrió y respiró triunfal antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y besarme en la boca. Cuando la sujeté ligeramente y la mantuve contra la pared, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y se rió en mi boca. Fue el sonido más hermoso que escuché.

La llevé a la cama y la dejé caer. Ella se rió tan fuerte que yo no pude dejar de reír con ella. Me arrastré hacia ella y pasé mis dedos por todo el material blando que apenas cubría su cuerpo. Ella comenzó a sentarse para quitárselo, pero la detuve.

"Déjalo, me gusta", le sonreí. Me agaché, le quité las bragas y las lancé al otro lado de la habitación. Nos di la vuelta para que ella estuviera encima de mí y agarré el preservativo de la mesita de noche, deslizándolo sobre mí para luego meterme en ella. Parecía nerviosa de estar arriba pero yo le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarla y haciéndola ver que todo estaba bien. Yo quería verla en el camisón que llevaba puesto. La agarré por las caderas y la ayudé a mecerse contra mí. Estuvo hermosa cuando se corrió y yo la seguí poco después.

Cuando finalmente me quedé sin aliento y me retiré el condón, apagué la luz y la acerqué a mis brazos para que finalmente pudiéramos dormir un poco.

"Edward", susurró.

Me reí entre dientes. "No me digas que tienes otro camisón que probarte", ella también se rió.

"No, yo sólo quería darte las gracias", dijo.

"¿Las gracias por qué?", le pregunté confundido.

"Por ser tan cariñoso y amable conmigo, y por ser tan atento y protector, por ser el mejor amigo que he tenido", respondió ella.

"¿Es eso todo lo que soy, sólo un amigo?", yo me burlé.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir", dijo ella dándome una palmada en el pecho de broma y yo me reí. "Cuando estoy contigo me siento segura y despreocupada. Como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa y no tuviera miedo. Te quiero por darme ese consuelo".

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y mis brazos se apretaron a su alrededor. "Te quiero mucho, Bella. A veces me pregunto si es posible amar a alguien tanto como te amo a ti. Haré lo que tenga que hacer si así eres feliz. No tienes que darme las gracias por eso", le susurré. Ella se puso en mi pecho y trazó círculos a lo largo de mi cuello antes de que cayera en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos con Jasper y Alice llamándonos desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Vamos, nos estamos muriendo de hambre y queremos desayunar. Levantaos para que podamos ir", se quejó Alice.

Me quejé y traté de ahogar el sonido de su voz. Bella se movió y se quejó también, pero ella empezó a removerse e ir a la ducha. Yo le grité a Alice que estaríamos listos en un minuto.

Una vez que pagamos el hotel, todos nos dirigimos a un restaurante para un desayuno tardío. Alice y Jasper estaban, por supuesto, en su propio pequeño mundo, como normalmente estaban, y Emmett y Rose parecían un poco resacosos. Yo me reí internamente de ellos. Tomé la mano de Bella de manera protectora debajo de la mesa y froté sus nudillos con el pulgar de vez en cuando. Cuando lanzaba una mirada en dirección a ella, ella sonreía y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Cuando la camarera se acercó, todos pedimos y pensé que este sería un buen momento para conocer a Rosalie un poco mejor.

"Así que Rosalie, ¿cómo os conocisteis tú y mi hermano?"

Ella miró en su dirección dándole una mirada inquisitiva. "¿Él no te lo ha dicho?", me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. "Él no ha dicho mucho acerca de ti".

"¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué, Emmett?", ella le preguntó con un tono acusador. Mi hermano se retorció en su asiento y yo estaba disfrutando de que esta vez fuera él y no yo.

"Simplemente no ha habido un momento adecuado", dijo. Sonreí y reprimí una risa, sin embargo ambos la notaron.

"Nos conocimos en el garaje en el que trabajo. Él vino con una parte de su jeep y luego siguió trayendo más piezas que yo sabía que él no necesitaba, así que finalmente le dije que me invitara a salir, o que dejara de venir a la tienda. Él me invitó a salir y nos enamoramos", dijo jubilosa.

"¿Vives en Forks, entonces?", le pregunté.

"No, vivo en Port Angeles. Aunque he estado pasando más y más tiempo en Forks el último par de semanas", ella sonrió y se chocó contra él a la ligera como si estuvieran compartiendo un pequeño secreto. No era demasiado difícil entender lo que ella quería decir con eso. Emmett se ruborizó, nunca había visto a mi hermano ruborizarse. Durante la escuela secundaria pudo tener a cualquier chica que quiso y la tuvo. Él nunca fue tímido para hablar sobre su vida sexual durante ese tiempo. De hecho, solía alardear de ello, pero creo que tal vez las cosas habían cambiado ahora.

"No me gusta cuando él se va en medio de la noche para ir a proteger a otra chica que cree que vio un fantasma", agregó. Tuve que tomar una respiración profunda antes de decir algo de lo que me arrepentiría. Bella apretó su mano en la mía o tal vez yo lo hice en la suya. No sé que fue.

"Rose, no fue así. Te lo dije", dijo Emmett.

"Bueno, no hace que una chica se sienta amada cuando la dejas sola en medio de la noche y no regresas", alegó ella.

"Para ser alguien que supuestamente está enamorada de mi hermano, no estás muy a favor de su trabajo", la acusé. "Estoy seguro de que trabajar con coches todo el día y con un grupo de hombres grasientos y sudorosos no es el trabajo más atractivo para que él se fijara en ti. Pero sin embargo estoy seguro de que él te apoya".

"¿Quién demonios eres tú para acusarme de eso?", ella gritó.

"Sólo estoy afirmando lo obvio. En los últimos tres días te has quejado de su trabajo dos veces. Ser un agente de policía es un trabajo exigente y requiere de mucha dedicación, la cual mi hermano da el 100% de. Pero no es sólo eso, como él explicó en casa, es proteger a su familia", le dije con voz levantada. Todo el mundo nos miró a los dos con los ojos y la boca abierta.

"Ella no es su familia", señaló a Bella y me miró.

"Ella es mi familia, por defecto le hace familia de Emmett. Si tú no puedes manejar eso, entonces te sugiero que encuentres a alguien que te aguante".

"Whoa, espera. ¿Por qué no os calmáis y dejáis pasar esto?", sugirió Emmett. "Edward, sé que estás tratando de dar la cara por mí y te lo agradezco, pero tienes que mantenerte fuera de esto".

Suspiré y me encorvé en el asiento. Bella se recostó a mi lado y yo pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros, tirando de ella hacia mí. El resto del día todo el mundo estuvo tenso y el regreso a casa no fue mucho mejor. Cada vez que parábamos, podía ver por el espejo retrovisor a Rose y a Emmett gritándose el uno al otro. Me sentí mal porque mi hermano estuviera discutiendo con ella, pero ella me molestó hasta el infierno con sus comentarios sarcásticos y las burlas a costa de Bella. No me gustaba y juro por Dios que esperaba que Emmett no fuera en serio con esa chica.

Cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada de la casa había un coche desconocido aparcado en la entrada. Me di cuenta que la ansiedad de Bella aumentó.

"Cariño, es probable que sólo sean los reclutas de los que Emmett nos habló. No hay nada de qué preocuparse", le prometí. Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió mientras yo le abrí la puerta y cogí las maletas. Emmett apareció justo detrás de nosotros y gritó para que nos esperáramos. Supuso que el coche era sospechoso, así que llamó a casa para asegurarse de que estaban a salvo. Una vez que se enteró de lo que era nos indicó que entráramos pero Rosalie nos detuvo antes de que pudiéramos llegar a la puerta.

"Siento la forma en la que he actuado", se disculpó. "Yo me crié en ese garaje y trabajo con esos hombres grasientos que has mencionado, por lo que a veces digo cosas que probablemente no debería decir. Entiendo por qué te has molestado y no te culpo por ello. De verdad que me preocupo por tu hermano y apoyo su carrera". Mis ojos se estrecharon tratando de ver si estaba siendo sincera o no. "Bella, siento si te he hecho sentir incómoda", Bella le ofreció una débil sonrisa y yo una mueca de desprecio por la facilidad con la que Bella había aceptado su disculpa.

Rodé los ojos hacia Rose y acepté de mala gana su disculpa. Ella sonrió, tomó la mano de Bella con entusiasmo y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia la casa, sin mí. Creo que pude oírla decir algo sobre que sería bueno tener a una chica para hablar en lugar de todos los chicos del garaje. Personalmente yo no quería a esa chica en ningún lugar cerca de Bella, pero siempre y cuando se comportara supongo que no sería tan malo que las dos se llevaran bien. Me volví hacia Emmett, quien todavía estaba al teléfono, pero lo cerró cuando me acerqué.

"Bueno, ¿qué es ese coche?", le pregunté. Él respiró hondo y soltó el aire entrecortadamente.

"Sólo sé fuerte y comprensivo", me recomendó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿Qué está pasando?", le pregunté empezando a pensar que algo malo podría estar ocurriendo.

"Sólo tienes que ir a casa y lo verás", dijo.

"Emmett, si algo está mal, dímelo ahora".

"No pasa nada, sólo tienes que ir a casa".

Caminé a un ritmo desigual, preguntándome qué estaba ocurriendo. Entré en la sala de estar detrás de Bella y puse mi mano en su espalda. Ella se volvió hacia mí con los ojos muy abiertos. Yo quería saber qué mierda estaba pasando. Busqué por la habitación y vi a mi madre sentada allí con una mujer que no conocía, pero mi padre, Seth y Leah se habían ido.

"Edward, ¿por qué no venís y os sentáis?", sugirió mi madre. Hice lo que me dijo y caminé cogido de la mano de Bella hasta sentarnos en el sofá. Emmett dijo que tenía que ser fuerte y comprensivo. Tenía la impresión de que Bella y yo íbamos a necesitar apoyo. Escuché a Emmett guiar a Rosalie hasta la cocina mientras ella protestaba todo el tiempo.

"Edward, Bella, ella es Kate Swan", la presentó. Oí la voz de Bella engancharse por ese nombre. Swan, ella tenía que ser un familiar.

"Es muy agradable volver a verte, Bella. La última vez que te vi fue cuando tenías tres años y todavía dabas vueltas en pañales", dijo Kate.

"¿Qué es esto, mamá? ¿Y dónde están Seth, Leah y papá?"

"Tu padre se ha ido con Garrett, Seth y Leah a tomar un helado", mi madre contestó.

"Es un placer conocerte también, Edward, he oído que eres responsable de que mis sobrinos todavía estén aquí", dijo Kate.

"Creo que se puede decir eso", dije brevemente. Ella volvió su atención a Bella.

"¿Te acuerdas de mí, Bella?", le preguntó.

"Recuerdo que mi madre mencionó un par de veces que ella tenía una hermana. Tuvo un desacuerdo enorme cuando te graduaste en la secundaria y dijiste que te ibas a mudar a Florida", recordó Bella. "Ella dijo que ambas os dejasteis de hablar después de eso".

"Eso es cierto, lamento mucho la pelea que tuve con tu madre. Me gustaría poder volver atrás de alguna manera", dijo con tristeza.

"¿A alguien le importaría decirnos de qué se trata todo esto?", interrumpí.

"Edward, el trabajador social ha estado haciendo algo de investigación en los archivos de la madre de Bella y resulta que a espaldas de James hizo un testamento en caso de que algo le pasara a ella, y afirma que Kate se quedaría con la custodia de los hijos", mi madre explicó. Sentí mi corazón como si estuviera en mi garganta. Ni siquiera podía respirar.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de protestar en contra de eso, Seth y Leah entraron con Garrett y mi padre. Llegaron entusiasmos diciéndonos lo bien que se lo habían pasado montándose en el coche de policía con las sirenas encendidas.

Hubo un breve intercambio visual entre Garrett y Kate y eso me hizo preguntarme si se conocían entre ellos de alguna manera.

Cuando Kate informó a Seth y a Leah de la voluntad que Renee había decidido años atrás y cual era su destino, inevitablemente su entusiasmo se cayó.

"¿Dónde quedo yo entonces?", Leah preguntó. Todos la miramos sin comprender. "No soy hija biológica de Renee. ¿A dónde voy yo?".

"Oh, cariño, ere tan hija de Renee y mi sobrina como lo es Bella", aseguró Kate. "Me encantaría que los tres os vinierais a vivir conmigo a Florida".

"¿Florida?", grité. "Eso está al otro lado del país. No puedes hacer eso".

"Edward, sé que esto es difícil de aceptar", dijo Kate. Yo quería que se callara, ella no iba a llevarse a Bella lejos de mí, yo no iba a dejarla. Le prometí que donde quiera que ella estuviera, yo también estaría. Bella se sentó junto a mí, sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza y mirando fijamente el suelo sin decir una palabra. "Quiero que Bella decida lo que quiere hacer. Ella tiene dieciocho años y la edad suficiente para tomar esta decisión por su cuenta".

"Bueno, la respuesta es no, ella se queda aquí conmigo", le contesté.

"Edward, no se trata de tu elección", mi padre me reprendió. "Bella tiene que decidir por sí misma".

"Te voy a dar uno o dos días para pensarlo, Bella", le ofreció Kate. "Me quedo en el motel de la ciudad y he dejado mi número para que me llames". Con eso se levantó, recogió su abrigo y les dio la mano a mis padres.

"Garrett, ha sido agradable volver a verte", dijo de pasada mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"Lo mismo digo", respondió. "Déjame acompañarte". Ellos, obviamente, se conocían entre sí.

Emmett entró en la sala y se sentó en el brazo del sofá.

"Esto puede ser una buena cosa", dijo mi padre. "Con lo que pasó la otra noche, creo que sería bueno que Bella pusiera distancia entre ella, esta ciudad y los recuerdos".

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo mi madre. "Creo que todos estaríais más seguros viviendo con vuestra tía. Además, ella es de la familia y estoy segura de que sería bueno tener esa conexión con tu madre".

"Eso también nos haría las cosas más fáciles para nosotros", añadió Emmett. "No tendrían que mantener muchos ojos en vosotros".

"¿Podríais callaros vuestras malditas bocas?", grité. "Esto es ridículo, yo no puedo creer que todos estéis aquí sentados tratando de convencerla de que eso es lo que hay que hacer. No lo es. Ella necesita estar aquí conmigo", di un salto y salí por la puerta de atrás golpeándola fuertemente. Me paseé arriba y abajo por el porche, tocándome el pelo y maldiciendo a todos por sugerir que ella se fuera a Florida.

"Edward", dijo Emmett suavemente. "Siéntate, por favor", le miré por un segundo antes de sentarme en el banco con un arranque de genio. "Sé que esto es duro para ti, pero tienes que dejar que ella decida lo que quiere hacer. Ella es su tía, una conexión con su madre. Tienes que ver esto de manera racional y entender lo que todo el mundo está entendiendo".

"Me siento como si estuviera maldito, cada vez que sucede algo bueno en mi vida algo diez veces peor viene y me golpea. Todo el mundo está tratando de alejarla de mí", le dije. Él puso su brazo sobre mi hombro, tratando de consolarme.

"Sé cómo te sientes, pero no es cierto Edward. Sólo queremos lo mejor para ella y para ti. Tú eres mi hermano pequeño y mi trabajo como tú hermano y como oficial de policía es mantenerte a salvo, no puedo hacer eso de manera eficiente cuando tengo que proteger a otros más en el proceso. Escuchaste lo enfadada que estaba Rose por todo esto. Eso es porque me he centrado totalmente en esta familia y en protegeros a todos. Me cuesta dormir y eso no ayuda a tener una buena vida personal".

"¿Entonces, qué, para que tú puedas tener una buena vida personal mi novia debe atravesar todo el país dejándome a mí aquí?", le interrumpí, más enfadado que antes.

"Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo, sería más fácil para todos los involucrados si ellos fueran a un lugar más seguro, lejos de la amenaza de peligro. James nunca sabrá dónde encontrarlos. Estarían a salvo. ¿No es eso lo más importante? ¿No es eso lo que quieres para ella?", me preguntó.

Las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos. Yo sabía que él tenía razón. "Yo la quiero mucho, Emmett", lloré. "No puedo dejarla ir", él me dio un abrazo fraternal y me dejó llorar en su hombro.

Después de unos minutos, oí la voz de Bella pidiendo hablar conmigo. Me senté y alejé las lágrimas y los sollozos. Emmett se levantó y volvió a la casa y Bella tomó su lugar junto a mí en el banco.

"Bella, no tienes que irte. Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo", le supliqué.

"No puedo dejar que Seth y Leah vayan a vivir con alguien que apenas conocen", explicó.

"Van a estar bien, se adaptarán fácilmente. Mira lo bien que lo han hecho desde que están aquí".

"Edward, por favor, no quiero pelear por esto", rogó. "Todos tienen razón, yo estaría más segura en Florida, donde James no me pudiera encontrar. Tú estarías más seguro si todos te vigilaran a ti en lugar de a todos nosotros".

"Bella, por favor, yo te puedo mantener a salvo. Te protegeré de todo para siempre. Por favor, no me dejes".

"Tú no me puedes proteger de todo, él siempre va a ser una amenaza en mi vida", me informó con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Estás diciendo que no confías en mí? Yo te protegeré, Bella, te lo prometo. Moriría por ti si tuviera que hacerlo".

"No es que yo no confíe en ti, sé que harías todo lo posible para protegerme, pero yo no puedo protegerte a ti. Eso es lo que me asusta. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerte a salvo, la única manera de hacerlo es irme, no quiero vivir más así. Quiero sentirme libre de él", exclamó. "Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es".

Me dolía el pecho, sentía que no podía respirar. Ella hablaba en serio y había tomado una decisión, no había otra manera de convencerla. Salté del banco y me metí de nuevo en casa rumbo a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta.

Yo estaba enfadado y frustrado, y sobre todo, herido. Caminé obsesivamente por mi dormitorio durante una hora tratando de decidir cómo hacer esto mejor, cómo cambiar las cosas, pero no pude llegar a nada. Mi padre bajó las escaleras para informarme que la cena estaba lista, pero yo no quería comer, todo lo que quería hacer era dormir. Le grité que me dejara solo y después que nadie bajara.

Al día siguiente no fui a la escuela, en vez de eso opté por revolcarme en la autocompasión en mi cama. Podía oír a todo el mundo mover maletas y cajas de sus cosas por las escaleras.

Me quedé en mi habitación durante dos días y sabía que al día siguiente se iban. No podía dejarla ir pensando que estaba enfadado con ella. Esto era difícil para ella también, estaba seguro. Alrededor de las diez de la noche finalmente tuve el valor de dar la cara, ser fuerte para ella y mostrarle que apoyaba su decisión. Subí las escaleras y vi a mis padres en la sala de estar. Giraron la cabeza bruscamente cuando me vieron.

"Voy a pasar la noche con Bella", le informé con la mayor naturalidad.

"Edward", me advirtió mi madre.

"Habéis hecho que se vaya mañana, voy a pasar mi última noche con ella y no me importa lo que digáis", grité.

Subí corriendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. No veía el momento de llegar a ella. Abrí de golpe la puerta y allí estaba ella, acostada en su cama, llorando. Se incorporó al verme y se limpió las lágrimas. Yo cerré la puerta con llave y me metí en la cama, poniéndola en mis brazos.

"Lo siento Edward, lo siento mucho", exclamó.

"No tienes nada de qué disculparte, yo debería ser el que lo siente. Debería haberte apoyado y haber confiado en tu decisión".

"Podemos escribirnos y comunicarnos entre nosotros. Mi tía me ha dicho que me va a comprar un teléfono móvil para que pueda llamar en cualquier momento que quiera. Y siempre estará el ordenador también. Podemos hacer eso de la webcam", nombró todas las cosas que podíamos hacer para mantenernos en contacto y yo moví la cabeza estando de acuerdo, pero sabía que no sería lo mismo.

Pasamos toda la noche mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Pasé los dedos contra cada curva de su cara y memoricé cada peca de su nariz. Yo no quería olvidar nada.

Por la mañana, cuando mi madre llamó a la puerta para informarnos que Kate estaba allí para recogerlos e ir al aeropuerto, ese dolor en el pecho volvió, pero lo reprimí y traté de mantenerme fuerte por ella. Ella necesitaba que me mantuviera fuerte para que ella pudiera mantenerse fuerte.

Después de que se vistiera y recogiera las últimas cosas, bajamos las escaleras de la mano mientras mi padre y Emmett cargaban el coche con su equipaje.

Caminé afuera y me quedé en el coche dándoles tanto a Seth como a Leah una despedida y un abrazo. Se veían tan tristes como Bella, pero a nadie parecía importarle.

Alice y Jasper vinieron a decirle adiós y Alice también lloriqueó como un bebé. Ambas se abrazaron para despedirse y Jasper hizo todo lo posible para consolar a Alice.

Bella me miró a través de sus pestañas. Ella estaba tratando de ser fuerte como yo para no llorar. La tiré en mis brazos y la sujeté con fuerza por el tiempo que pude. Kate nos interrumpió diciendo que realmente tenían que ponerse en marcha para hacer su vuelo.

Traté de contener las lágrimas, pero aparecieron quisiera o no. La besé una vez en los labios y en la frente.

"Te amo", lloré.

"Yo también te amo. Te llamaré tan pronto como aterrice", me prometió.

La miré y esbocé una sonrisa forzada asintiendo con la cabeza. "Voy a estar esperando al lado del teléfono".

Ella se apoyó para besarme brevemente una vez más, antes de meterse en el coche. Le cogí la mano por la ventana abierta hasta que el coche se alejó y desapareció de mi vista. Yo respiré con fuerza y todo se puso borroso. Lo siguiente que supe es que me golpeé contra el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Como ya habreis descubierto, en esta historia en un momento está todo bien y al siguiente está todo mal... las cosas pasan así. <strong>

**Parece que James está asomando la cabeza y ahora encima ha aparecido una tía perdida de Bella que se los va a llevar a Florida para que estén a salvo. A ver qué pasa después de eso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha, Pamys-Chan, Iare, Kisara Mansen, vivi S R, anyreth. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	18. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Here without you de 3 Doors Down

**Un capítulo bastante interesante, fijaos bien en lo que cuenta Emmet ;)**

**Capítulo 17**

**EPOV  
><strong>  
>Empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente, tratando de recordar dónde estaba y qué había sucedido. Recuerdo que todo se puso en blanco y luego me golpeé contra el suelo. Entonces me acordé de Bella marchándose y de mi nudo en el estómago y sentí el impulso de vomitar. Di una respiración entrecortada y abrí los ojos por completo sólo para ver a mi madre sentada en el borde del sofá, mirándome.<p>

"Has estado un rato así. ¿Estás bien?". ¿A quien quería engañar? Nunca estaría bien otra vez. Ella sólo había hecho que la chica que amaba se fuera.

De pronto recordé sus últimas palabras. Me llamaría al llegar allí. Me senté de golpe. "¿Dónde está mi teléfono? ¿Ha llamado ya?", dije en estado de pánico.

"Sólo han pasado cuatro horas, lo más probable es que aún esté en el aire", explicó retrocediendo en el sofá y dejando escapar un suspiro.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Te has desmayado, lo más probable es que sea debido a tu falta de comida y de sueño en los últimos días. Creo que deberías comer algo. Te he hecho un poco de sopa".

"No tengo hambre, sólo necesito mi teléfono", le dije.

"Edward, necesitas comer". Estuvo a punto de sonar enfadada conmigo por no comer. Ella no tenía derecho a estar enfadada conmigo, ella había causado esto, ella quería que Bella se fuera. No me sorprendería si hubiera sido ella quien le dijo al trabajador social que buscara para encontrar a esa tía en el olvido. ¿Y quién era esta tía? ¿La conocíamos para saber si era segura o si se haría cargo de ellos? ¿Cómo sabíamos que no estaba conectada a James de alguna manera? Simplemente la habían dejado ir sin ni siquiera echarle un vistazo.

"¿Dónde está Emmett?", le pregunté sentándome en el sofá.

"Está fuera con tu padre", explicó. "Están instalando más cámaras de seguridad y poniendo algunas cerraduras de alta resistencia en todas las ventanas y puertas".

"¿Así que ahora la creéis, ahora que se ha ido?", la acusé.

"Edward, no es que no le creyéramos cuando dijo que lo había visto, pero fue inesperado y de la nada. No supimos qué pensar. Pero si él estuviera aquí, entonces tiene sentido que todos ellos estén en un lugar más seguro. Y ahora tú hermano y el resto de la policía puede concentrarse en protegerte a ti y en encontrarlo".

"Yo no necesito que me protejan", dije enfadado. Me levanté del sofá, bajé corriendo a mi habitación para recuperar mi teléfono y luego fui a buscar a Emmett.

Él estaba en una escalera cuando salí y mi padre estaba de pie en la parte inferior, manteniéndolo sujeto.

"Hey Edward, ¿te sientes mejor?", mi padre preguntó mirando en mi dirección.

"Estoy bien", le contesté con frialdad. "¿Todo está listo? Tengo que hablar con Emmett".

"Estaré en un minuto", gritó Emmett. Me senté en los escalones de la puerta de la entrada porque me estaba sintiendo un poco mal, y esperé. Me quedé mirando el teléfono obsesivamente, esperando que sonara. Quería oír su voz, quería saber que estaba bien, quería más que nada verla.

Después de unos minutos, vi a mi padre y a Emmett venir por la esquina de la casa, riéndose por algo. Me molestó que parecieran tan felices cuando yo estaba triste. Me puse de pie para llamar la atención de Emmett.

"Tengo que ir a darme una ducha antes de ir al hospital", dijo mi padre. "Os veré esta noche", no le hice caso y esperé a que se fuera.

"¿Te sientes mejor?", me preguntó Emmett.

"No, en realidad no", le contesté. "Tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas".

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?". Él vino y se sentó en las escaleras junto a mí, esperando a que le preguntara.

"Esa tía de ellos... ¿la has investigado? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Por qué ella aparece de repente sin ningún tipo de anuncio? ¿Dónde ha estado durante los últimos catorce años? ¿Sabemos si es segura y que no está conectada a James de ninguna manera?", yo divagaba todas las preguntas que podía pensar, sin ni siquiera detenerme para obtener una respuesta.

"Espera, Edward", me interrumpió alzando sus manos para detenerme. "Sé que estás preocupado, pero te aseguro que en estos momentos están mucho más seguros con su tía. Hice que revisaran si tenía antecedentes. Ella vive en Florida, en una casa enorme en la playa, está soltera y tiene un gran trabajo como ejecutiva de publicidad".

"¿Pero dónde ha estado este tiempo?", le pregunté de nuevo.

"Ya oíste lo que dijo. La última vez que ella y Renee hablaron fue cuando Bella tenía tres años. Ella ni siquiera sabía que Renee había muerto, por no hablar de que tenía otra sobrina y sobrino", explicó.

"Entonces, ¿cómo los ha encontrado ahora? ¿Mamá hizo que el trabajador social la buscara para enviar a Bella lejos?", sabía que mamá no estaba contenta con que Bella y yo viviéramos en la misma casa, y después de la cita con la ginecóloga estaba seguro de que probablemente lo sospechaba. Pero realmente pensé que estaba empezando a gustarle y parecía feliz de tener a Seth y a Leah aquí.

"Edward, mamá no ha tenido nada que ver con esto. Fui yo", aclaró. Di un salto y lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡¿Qué?", grité. Empecé a caminar de ida y vuelta. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto a mí? Nunca hubiera sospechado de él.

Dejó escapar un gran suspiro y se encorvó. "Siéntate y te explicaré las cosas", le miré por un segundo. "Edward, no vas a entenderlo a menos que dejes que me explique". Yo tímidamente volví a sentarme en los escalones, pero continué mirándole y apretando mi mandíbula por la ira.

Esperé a que empezara, pero él se rascó la cabeza y se removió un poco, como si estuviera tratando de decidir cómo decirme lo que fuera que quería decirme. "Lo que voy a decirte está estrictamente entre nosotros. No puedes decirle nada ni a mamá, ni a papá, ni a nadie. Y menos aún a Bella", comenzó. Asentí con la cabeza por la comprensión. Me di cuenta de que esto era probablemente muy serio. "James ha estado aquí", se me cortó la respiración en los pulmones cuando lo dijo. "La otra noche no fue la primera vez que estuvo aquí. Tenemos una denuncia anónima de que lo vieron entrando y saliendo del apartamento de Heidi en Port Angeles. Cuando fuimos a su lugar de trabajo para preguntarle sobre ello, ella dijo que no tenía ni idea de lo que estábamos hablando y que sólo ella y sus hijos vivían allí, sentimos que no estaba siendo honesta, por lo que planeamos vigilar su casa y ver qué pasaba, pero cuando nos íbamos su jefe nos llevó a un lado y nos dijo que ella había empezado a ir a trabajar con moratones en sus brazos y una vez incluso tuvo uno en su cara, el cual ella cubrió con maquillaje. Eso fue suficiente para confirmar lo que pensábamos, así que llevamos a trabajadora social, quien la convenció para que se movieran ella y los niños a un lugar más seguro. Estuvo asustada al principio, pero lo hizo para proteger a sus hijos. Ella nos dio una gran cantidad de información sobre cuáles eran las intenciones de James. La policía de Port Angeles ha estado esperando a que vuelva al apartamento, pero no ha regresado todavía. Es inteligente, sabe cuando nos acercamos y se asegura de permanecer oculto".

"¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?", le pregunté. Él respiró hondo otra vez y se tocó la frente.

"Él quiere venganza. Está enfadado con Bella porque te lo contó todo, y también está enfadado contigo por haberle pillado. Te acusa de apartar a sus hijos de él y los quiere de vuelta. Él tiene su arma de policía, así como algunas otras de acuerdo a lo que dijo Heidi. Ha estado utilizándolas para intimidarla y hacerla temer por su vida y la de sus hijos. No tengo ninguna duda de que las usará si es necesario", me informó.

"Hemos tenido a algunas personas buscando en su pasado y buscando la mayor información o contactos que pueda tener y estamos bastante seguros de que no sólo mató a la madre de Bella, sino también a la de Leah. Supongo que el accidente fue sospechoso para los médicos forenses y sospechan que estaba realmente muerta antes del accidente de coche. Sin embargo, James se alejó y se ha estado escondiendo aquí antes de que alguien le preguntara sobre ella".

"Yo había planeado moveros a todos a un lugar más seguro por el momento. Sin embargo, Garrett me recordó que tenían una tía, por lo que la buscó y fue capaz de dar con ella e informarle de lo que estaba pasando y decirle que la necesitaban. Ella tomó un avión de inmediato para venir a por ellos. El testamento es una falsificación. A pesar de que muy probablemente se le dará la custodia, ya que es el pariente vivo más cercano".

"¿Por qué necesitabas un falso testamento?", le pregunté. Yo todavía estaba aturdido por toda esa información, pero eso me llamó la atención.

"Teníamos que moverlos lo más pronto posible y sin el testamento iba a haber toneladas de papeleo y reuniones con los trabajadores sociales para que determinaran qué era lo mejor para los niños. No teníamos esa cantidad de tiempo".

"La otra noche, cuando Bella le vio fuera de la casa, él estaba aquí. Estoy seguro de ello. Es por eso que Garrett y yo nos quedamos toda la noche", lo miré con incredulidad y él se dio cuenta de mi expresión. "Honestamente Edward, si yo pensara que había sido sólo otro de los sueños de Bella, no habría dejado a Rose esperándome en mi apartamento. No hubiera dedicado tanto tiempo a la instalación de más cámaras de seguridad alrededor de la casa y no hubiera planeando regresar aquí".

"Entonces ¿por qué hiciste como si él no estuviera aquí? ¿Por qué convenciste a todos que todo estaba en la mente de Bella? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que eso le hizo a ella?", grité.

"Estaba tratando de proteger a mamá. Sé que te molestaste, pero tienes que darte cuenta de que papá y mamá... sobretodo mamá, ya están en el borde de todo. Ellos no son tontos y saben que Bella y tú estabais teniendo relaciones sexuales. ¿Por qué crees que mamá la llevó para que le recetaran las pastillas anticonceptivas? ¿Para qué os vigilarían obsesivamente y llamarían a casa para asegurarse de que no hacíais nada sexual? Ella hacía eso porque estaba asustada por ti. Si yo le hubiera dicho que James estaba aquí, como sé que estaba, ella se hubiera puesto más paranoica de lo que ya está. ¿Por qué crees que se ve tan cansada todo el tiempo? Apenas duerme, y papá me dijo que cuando la llevó a Seattle para la fiesta de Año Nuevo, pensaba que eso le ayudaría a relajarse pero sólo empeoró las cosas y ella no durmió mucho. También me llamó varias veces para que le informara. Me sorprendió que no te llamara a ti, pero no quería asustaros a ti o a Bella, o incluso a Seth y a Leah. Honestamente Edward, mamá ama a los tres como si fueran sus propios hijos y quiere que estén seguros, esa siempre será su principal prioridad. Por eso pensé que sería una buena idea que se fueran tan rápido. Ahora ella piensa que tú eres el único al que tenemos que controlar y estarás más seguro".

"Pero, ¿cómo sabemos que James no va a saber que están en Florida y va a ir a buscarlos allí?"

"He informado a la policía de Florida, son plenamente conscientes de la situación y nos mantendrán informados sobre cualquier cosa sospechosa. Ellos tienen una fuerza mucho más grande que la policía de aquí y serán capaces de mantenerlos más seguros que nosotros. Kate también está buscando a un guardaespaldas a tiempo completo para que mantenga un ojo sobre ellos. Sin embargo, todos estamos de acuerdo en que vendrá a por ti primero. Es por eso que él estaba mirando a través de la ventana del sótano, de alguna manera debe haber sabido que estás allí abajo. No creo que tuviera la intención de hacer algo por la noche, si lo quisiera él lo habría hecho. Creo que sólo estaba mirando el terreno y creándose un plan. No creo que vaya a hacer nada mientras que mamá y papá estén en la casa. Pero tenemos que estar preparados".

"Así que me estáis usando como cebo", le dije.

"En cierto modo sí, pero es por eso que me voy a mudar a casa, si trata de llegar a ti estaré preparado", explicó. Todo eso era demasiado para asimilar y me confundió mucho. Lo único que tenía sentido para mí era que la extrañaba y quería que volviera.

"Tú te metiste bastante en este lio, Edward, y entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Yo haría lo mismo por Rose si tuviera que hacerlo, pero lo he dicho muchas veces, tú eres mi hermano y mi primera prioridad y tengo que protegerte antes que a todos los demás. No puedo hacer eso cuando tengo que preocuparme también de mantener seguros a tres niños inocentes. Esto ha sido lo mejor para todos. Sé que es duro, pero espero que no dure para siempre".

Tragué saliva, yo sabía que él tenía razón, lo mejor para todos ellos era estar a salvo lejos de aquí. Pero eso no paraba mi dolor.

"Acerca de Rose, ¿realmente la amas?", le pregunté levantando una ceja. Yo no quería hablar más de Bella. Si lo hacía acabarían saliéndome las lágrimas.

Se echó a reír. "Sí, la amo. Sé que ella puede ser puñetera y que no piensa antes de hablar la mayor parte del tiempo, pero es una persona muy cariñosa".

"Bueno, tenías que haberle dicho lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué fue tan grosera?", le pregunté.

"Como he dicho, ella no piensa antes de hablar. Entiende la situación, pero como la mayoría de la gente que está en la oscuridad acerca de lo que realmente está pasando aquí, es duro para ella cuando me centro totalmente es en este caso. Yo nunca pensé que tendría que hacer algo de esta magnitud en nuestra pequeña ciudad y la mayor parte de lo que estamos haciendo no tenemos ni idea de cómo manejarlo. Quiero decir, estamos entrenados para este tipo de cosas, pero no ves lo que hay hasta que realmente lo vives".

"¿Vas a ser capaz de manejar esto?", le pregunté. Por mucho que estaba preocupado por si me hacían daño, yo también estaba preocupado por si le herían a él.

"Vamos a estar bien. Sabemos lo que estamos haciendo y tenemos a la policía de Port Angeles, así como a algunos voluntarios de La Push", me aseguró.

"¿Me prometes que me contarás todo y no me lo ocultarás más?", le rogué.

"Mientras lo que yo diga se quede entre nosotros, te mantendré informado sobre lo que está pasando. Pero tienes que prometerme que no preocuparás a mamá o papá por nada. Y no le digas nada a Bella. Sé que será difícil mentirle y ocultarle las cosas pero sé que ella tiene esa necesidad de protegerte y si piensa por un segundo que tú podrías estar en peligro, va a tratar de encontrar una manera de volver aquí y eso sólo terminaría poniéndoos a los dos en más peligro", añadió. Asentí con la cabeza por la comprensión. Por mucho que la quisiera conmigo, no quería ponerla en más peligro.

Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, tratando de darme algún tipo de consuelo, pero no sirvió de nada. Se puso de pie cuando Sam y Garrett se detuvieron en la calzada.

"¿Qué pasa con Sam?", le pregunté. Ni una sola vez había mencionado a Sam en todo esto.

"¿Qué pasa con él?", respondió.

"Bueno, sólo te has mencionado a ti y a Garret en todo esto. ¿Él no está involucrado en el caso?".

"Oh, él sabe lo que está pasando, pero es más viejo y no está tan interesado en nada de eso. Realmente él sólo está contando los días que le quedan para jubilarse. Ahora Garrett y yo manejamos la mayoría de los casos. Contamos con él en la mayor parte, pero él continúa con su patrulla habitual en las carreteras", explicó.

"Bueno, ¿por qué Garrett tiene tanto interés en este caso? Quiero decir, entiendo tu razonamiento, pero él parece muy involucrados como tú". Me quedé mirándoles mientras comenzaban a salir del coche.

"Yo no creo que sea mi lugar decirte porque Garret está tan involucrado. Si él decide decírtelo es cosa suya", dijo rápidamente antes de lanzarse por las escaleras para discutir cosas de policías con los otros dos hombres. Me levanté y comencé mi camino de regreso a la casa. Yo estaba hambriento y cansado, pero nada sonaba bien. Sentí que si trataba de comer, iba a terminar vomitando. Fui a la nevera y me decidí a comenzar con un poco de zumo, luego cogí una botella de agua y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Me imaginé que ya que Emmett estaba de regreso en casa, se quedaría abajo, por lo que me volví a mi antiguo cuarto. Yo quería regresar de todos modos. Me recordaba a ella.

Abrí la puerta y encontré a mi madre deshaciendo la cama y quitando las fotos de la pared.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", grité. Ella dio un salto y se volvió.

"Edward, no me asustes así", declaró ella agarrándose el pecho. La miré con ojos muy abiertos, esperando a que respondiera. "Ya que tu hermano vuelve a casa por el momento, pensé en limpiar tu antigua habitación para que pudieras mover tus cosas, pensé que podría ser difícil para ti hacer esto por ti mismo".

"No, no quiero que muevas nada. Quiero que todo esté exactamente donde estaba. No quiero cambiar nada", le expliqué.

"Bueno, al menos déjame cambiar la ropa de cama, no querrás dormir con mantas color púrpura", se ofreció.

"Mamá, no quiero que cambies nada. Sólo márchate", grité. Ella parpadeó y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa. "Sólo quédate fuera de aquí y deja las cosas así", me acerqué a la cama y comencé a colocar las sábanas otra vez. Se quedó mirándome por un segundo, pero finalmente se retiró cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ella. Una vez que hice la cama y puse las fotografías en las paredes, me arrastré hasta las mantas, inhalándolas profundamente. Todavía olían a ella, a canela y a vainilla. Casi podía sentirla todavía envuelta en mis brazos, como estuvimos anoche. Saqué mi teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo y lo puse sobre la almohada a mi lado, mirándolo y esperando a que sonara. Después de un tiempo el agotamiento llegó a mí y me quedé dormido.

Más tarde esa noche me desperté de repente cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Abrí los ojos y todo volvió de nuevo a mí una vez más. Agarré el teléfono y respondí sin ni siquiera mirar quién era. Recé para que fuera ella.

"Hola", dije exasperado.

"Hola", dijo una voz suave y tímida desde el otro extremo. Sonreí y dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Hola, ¿estás ahí todavía?"

"Acabamos de llegar. Es tarde, pero te prometí que te llamaría y quería oír tu voz", explicó.

"No tienes ni idea de lo bueno que es escuchar tu voz", dije sentándome en la cama. "¿Estás bien, todo va bien?", le pregunté.

"Sí, hemos llegado tarde. Hace mucho calor aquí, no es nada como Forks. En el avión he llegado a conocer a mi tía un poco mejor y me cae muy bien. Me recuerda mucho a mi madre".

"Eso está muy bien", le dije. Sentí un estirón en mi pecho.

"Ella también tiene una casa muy agradable. Es muy grande y está justo en la playa. Nos ha dicho que mañana nos llevará hasta allí para que podamos jugar en la arena y en el agua, eso me recordó de nuevo a aquel día de noviembre cuando nos llevaste a la playa", sentí una vacilación en su voz. Algo andaba mal. "Te echo mucho de menos, Edward".

"Oh cariño, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te echo de menos yo también", estuve de acuerdo. "Sólo quiero que seas feliz, no te preocupes por nada aquí. Disfruta y haz nuevos amigos en tu nueva escuela, ¿vale? Con el tiempo vamos a estar juntos otra vez, te lo prometo. Una vez que todo esto acabe podremos estar juntos de nuevo".

"Eso espero", dijo con tristeza. "Siento que he hecho la elección equivocada. Me pregunto si tal vez debería volver a casa".

"Bella, por favor, quédate con tu tía. Seth y Leah necesitan que estés ahí para ellos".

"Pero no sé cómo sobrevivir sin ti", pude oír su voz quebrada y yo sabía que estaba comenzando a llorar.

"Tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Vas a sobrevivir, sé que puedes y yo también", di una respiración profunda. "Podemos hablar por teléfono y por correo electrónico, incluso podemos enviarnos cartas, como dijiste ayer por la noche. De hecho, voy a enviarte algo mañana".

"¿Qué me vas a enviar?", me preguntó.

"Ya lo verás cuando lo tengas".

La oí bostezar, así que eche un vistazo al reloj de mi mesa de noche. Eran casi las diez de la noche aquí lo que allí sería una hora más. Probablemente estaba agotada por el viaje, sobre todo porque no pudo dormir mucho la noche anterior.

"¿Por qué no duermes un poco y hablamos de nuevo mañana?", le sugerí.

"Bueno, yo no quiero crearle una gran factura de teléfono a mi tía", agregó.

"Te llamaré tan pronto como salga de la escuela".

"¿Vas a la escuela mañana?", me preguntó.

"Yo no quiero, pero sí, iré", le contesté.

"Está bien", dijo simplemente.

"Te amo mucho, Bella", dije.

"Yo también te amo. Buenas noches, Edward".

"Buenas noches", le susurré.

Después de colgar el teléfono, me apresuré a bajar las escaleras para encontrarme de cara con mis padres, Emmett y Rose. "¿Tenemos una caja?", les pregunté.

"¿De qué tamaño la necesitas?", mi madre me preguntó con una mirada interrogante.

"No sé, mediana", tendí la mano tratando de mostrar el tamaño de la caja que necesitaba. Ella se levantó, se fue a la lavandería y regresó con una caja. Yo no estaba seguro de si sería lo suficientemente grande o no, pero la acepté de todos modos.

"¿Para qué necesitas la caja?", preguntó Emmett.

"Voy a enviarle algunas cosas a Bella", dije simplemente.

"¿Has hablado con ella?", mi madre me preguntó.

"Sí, acabo de hablar por teléfono con ella y le he dicho que le enviaría algunas cosas", Esme me dio la caja.

"Si no te importa, me gustaría enviarles también algunas cosas. ¿Quieres que te de una caja más grande y añadimos algunas cosas?", asentí con la cabeza aceptándolo y ella volvió a la lavandería trayendo una caja tres veces más grande. "Si quieres puedo asegurarme de que se envía mañana".

"Yo puedo hacerlo", le contesté. "Después de la escuela iré a la oficina de correos".

"¿Quieres por lo menos comer algo antes de ir a recoger lo que quieres enviar?", ella me rogó.

"Mamá, no tengo hambre".

"No has comido en varios días. Tienes que comer", argumentó.

"Está bien, ¿puedo al menos conseguir antes lo que deseo enviar?", me comprometí. Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo me bajé las escaleras hasta mi antigua habitación. Me di cuenta de que Emmett ya venía a instalarse. Había una maleta y un par de cajas de cosas. Me di cuenta de que algunas cosas parecían ser de Rosalie, así que tuve la impresión de que probablemente iba a pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Decidí que ya que estaba aquí también podría recoger todas mis cosas, así que tiré toda mi ropa y todo lo que pude en mi cesta y las arrastré al piso de arriba. Me fui a la cama, tomé las fotos de los símbolos japoneses y los coloqué ahí. Los envolví en un periódico y los llevé por las escaleras para colocarlos en la caja. Ahí ya estaban algunas de las cosas que Seth y Leah tuvieron que dejar atrás, así como algunos libros, la X-box y videojuegos que Seth había recibido para Navidad. También coloqué un reloj de bolsillo que perteneció a mi abuelo y que Emmett me había dado hacía unos meses. Lo puse con una nota explicando que estaba puesto en la hora de Forks para que ella siempre supiera qué hora era aquí, y eso, de alguna manera, nos haría estar juntos. Sabía que probablemente era cursi y estúpido, pero a ella le gustaría.

Después de comer tanto como pude del plato de comida que mi madre había guardado para mí, volví a subir las escaleras y me puse mi camiseta de fútbol que a ella le gustaba llevar y con la que dormía. Todavía olía a ella, pero esperaba que por la mañana tuviera mi olor. Si a mí me gustaba su olor, pensé que a ella le gustaría el mío.

A la mañana siguiente la metí en la caja y vi que mi madre había agregado aún más cosas. Algunos de sus aperitivos favoritos y algunos libros que todos disfrutaban. La caja estaba realmente llenándose. La cogí para cargarla en el coche antes de ir a la escuela cuando Esme volvió una vez más con cosas que quería añadir. Estaba empezando a creer a Emmett cuando dijo que mi madre realmente se preocupaba por todos ellos. Ella me ayudó a cerrarla y luego Emmet me ayudó a llevarla a mi coche. Emmett me siguió hasta la escuela y esperó hasta que estuviera a salvo en el interior.

El día se prolongó y dondequiera que fuera me acordaba de ella, los asientos vacíos en nuestras clases, la silla vacía en la cafetería, la taquilla vacía en el pasillo. No podía concentrarme en nada. Algunas personas, principalmente Jasper y Alice, trataron de hablar conmigo y hacer que participara en la conversación, y lo intenté, pero era demasiado duro. Incluso no tenía ningún interés en las chicas que tenían el valor suficiente para venir a hablar conmigo, y había un montón, ya que sabían que Bella se había ido.

"Edward", oí la voz más molesta de todas las chicas de esta escuela diciendo mi nombre. Traté de ignorarla y seguí caminando. "Edward, espérame", sentí su mano agarrando mi brazo y tirar de mí. Resoplé y rodé los ojos. "¿Por qué no me esperas?"

"¿Qué coño quieres, Jessica?", le pregunté con frialdad.

"¿Qué te pasa?", preguntó irritada.

"Tengo que ir a clase, ¿qué quieres?"

"Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar. Tal vez podríamos ir a ese restaurante francés que tanto amo", sugirió.

"No lo creo, Jessica", le contesté. Traté de caminar alrededor de ella, pero ella se puso en frente de mi camino.

"Bueno, ¿hoy me puedes llevar a casa después de la escuela?"

"No, no puedo".

"Edward, ella se ha ido. ¡Espero no volver a verla! ¿Podemos simplemente hablar las cosas y volver a como estábamos antes? El baile de graduación es en pocos meses y sabes que los dos seremos coronados rey y reina. Sólo tiene sentido si nosotros vamos de la mano. Ahora, por favor, llévame a casa después de la escuela para que podamos hablar y trabajar en los detalles para la fiesta de graduación. Tengo una gran cantidad de planificación que hacer", me suplicó. Me reí y levanté una ceja.

"¿En realidad crees que te llevaría al baile después de lo que le hiciste a Bella? ¿Estás loca? Jessica, en serio, si desaparecieras de la faz de la Tierra ahora mismo no podría estar más feliz. No quiero escuchar nada de tu boca nunca más. Estoy harto de ti y de todos los demás de esta escuela de mierda. Eres una perra, Jessica, no tenías derecho a tratar de convencer a la gente de que todo lo que le ha sucedido a Bella fue planeado por ella y por James para conseguir dinero. Llegar a algo tan absurdo como eso es patético. ¿Quieres saber por qué no te voy a llevar a casa o a donde sea? Además del obvio odio y aversión que siento por ti, tengo a un psicópata detrás de mí y lo más probable es que me mate a mí y a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Es por eso que hay policías siguiéndome a todas partes donde quiera que vaya", yo estaba gritándole ahora y la gente en los pasillos estaba parándose para ver nuestro intercambio. Ella me miró boquiabierta. "Que tengas una vida agradable, Jessica. Ahora déjame sólo", la dejé a ella y a todo el mundo que disfrutaba del espectáculo y me dirigí a mi coche para sentarme. Necesitaba alejarme de todo el mundo y respirar. Estuve sentado en mi coche durante la mayoría de la última clase. Todo lo que quería hacer era ir con Bella.

Poco antes de que la escuela terminara, arranqué mi coche y me fui. Sabía que alguien estaba probablemente en su camino para escoltarme hasta casa, pero yo necesitaba estar a solas. Me dirigí a la primera oficina de correos y envié el paquete. La señora del mostrador me habló durante horas, diciendo lo asustada que estaba por todos nosotros y cómo le había dolido saber que alguien tan digno de confianza pudiera llegar a ser tan malo. Rodé los ojos varias veces y gasté todo mi esfuerzo para no reírme en su cara. Una vez que me fui, di vueltas sin rumbo fijo.

Me encontré aparcando en el lugar exacto del bosque donde llevé a Bella conmigo el día en que faltamos por primera vez a la escuela. Su caída al suelo y el acurrucarse como una pelota en el suelo frío ese día debería haber sido mi primera pista de que algo no estaba bien. Siempre hubo muchas pistas y yo tardé mucho tiempo en averiguarlo. Si yo lo hubiera hecho mejor, me hubiera dado cuenta de las pistas y hubiera hecho algo al respecto en el momento en que me di cuenta, las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Ella todavía podría estar aquí y yo no tendría a alguien detrás de mí todo el tiempo.

Puse en marcha el coche y me dirigí a casa, sabiendo muy bien que si no llegaba pronto iban a enviar grupos de búsqueda. Cuando llegué a casa Emmett estaba sentado en la entrada con una expresión de enfado.

Antes de que pudiera salir del coche, me estaba gritando. "¿Qué coño te pasa, Edward?", gritó. Me quedé en silencio apoyándome en mi coche y mirando al suelo. "Te lo dije todo ayer, deberías entender el peligro en el que estás y deberías dejar que te mantuviera a salvo, no puedes largarte a Dios sabe dónde. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto riesgo estás tomando haciendo esto? Él está esperando la oportunidad de que estés a solas. Eso es lo que está esperando y tú estás poniéndoselo a tiro".

Le miré con el ceño fruncido, preguntándome si él estaba haciendo eso.

"Dios Edward, ¿quieres que te mate? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que eso le haría a mamá y a papá? ¿Has pensado en cómo Bella se sentiría si se enterara que tan pronto se como marchó James fue capaz de llegar a ti? Eso podría matarla".

"No quiero volver a la escuela", dije simplemente. "No quiero ir a ningún sitio más. Yo sólo quiero quedarme en casa".

"Bueno, podemos hablar con mamá acerca de qué hacer para que termines la escuela en casa, estoy seguro de que no le importará si lo haces. Puedo crear una guardia de tiempo completo en casa mientras estás aquí. Pero a partir de ahora, Edward, me tienes que jurar que no vas a largarte otra vez como has hecho ahora".

"Vale, no me iré". Me aparté del coche y me dirigí hacia las escaleras de la casa. Me fui directamente a mi habitación, me quité los zapatos y me metí en la cama. Saqué mi teléfono y llamé a Bella, pero no hubo respuesta. Esperé y esperé a que me devolviera la llamada, pero no lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente no me molesté en levantarme de la cama. Mi madre trató de traerme el desayuno, pero yo no lo toqué. Ella se tomó el día libre en el trabajo para poder averiguar cómo acabar el año escolar en casa, eso le llevó todo el día, ya que no la volví a ver hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando me trajo mis libros y trabajos de la escuela, así como más comida.

Más tarde esa noche, Bella finalmente llamó y me dijo que el día anterior conoció a su nueva terapeuta y después Kate les llevó a cenar. Dijo que la escuela iba bien. Ella hizo una nueva amiga que vivía a unas casas camino abajo de la de ella y ella estaba ayudándole a asentarse. La escuela era tres veces el tamaño de Forks y ella se estaba perdiendo con facilidad.

Yo estaba feliz de que ella se estuviera asentando tan rápido, pero no podía creer lo feliz que parecía. ¿Por qué esto era mucho más fácil para ella? Después de colgarle me pasé el resto de la noche trabajando en los deberes de la escuela, los acabé en cuestión de horas.

Mi rutina para las próximas semanas consistía en despertarme, comer tanto como me fuera posible para no decepcionar a mi madre, terminar en un día los deberes enviados a casa cada semana, llamar a Bella y dormir.

Empecé a tener unos sueños extraños acerca de Bella, donde estaba oscuro y yo la oía, pero no podía encontrarla. No importaba lo mucho que buscara, no podía encontrarla. Me recordó al sueño que tuve un par de semanas después de conocer a Bella. Yo no había pensado en ese sueño desde entonces, pero ahora estaba viendo la conexión cuando la salvé en el sótano. Si sólo hubiera sabido lo que significaba en ese momento, tal vez ella todavía estaría aquí ahora.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en qué hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho las cosas de otra manera. Me estaba haciendo pedazos.

Emmett me mantuvo informado de su seguimiento de James. Al parecer había sido visto en Seattle un par de veces, pero en Forks no había habido nada. Eso me preocupaba, porque, ¿cómo sabíamos que aún estaba por aquí y no se había ido a Florida? ¿Qué pasaba si Emmett y todos los demás estaban equivocados? ¿Y si no iba a por mí?

Pero estaba equivocado, un día que salí de casa por una pequeña cantidad de tiempo, di una vuelta sólo por hacer algo y terminé parándome en el hospital. Aparqué en el mismo lugar que siempre hacía cuando recogía a Bella del trabajo y apoyé la cabeza sobre el asiento. Yo no estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba allí o qué estaba haciendo, sólo necesitaba un poco de familiaridad. Sin embargo, mientras estaba sentado allí pensando sentí unos ojos en mí, así que comencé a mirar alrededor para ver si alguien me observaba. Me imaginé que era la guardia que me seguía a todas partes, pero me sorprendí cuando vi a James a través de la calle en un coche, mirando hacia mí. Nuestros ojos se conectaron por un segundo. Yo sabía que él era consciente de que lo había visto, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para irse o venir hacia mí. Salí del coche mirándolo todo el tiempo y me puse al lado del coche, esperando y preguntándome qué iba a hacer. Supuse que en cierto modo fue un reto que viniera después a por mí y yo sabía que era una tontería, pero cuanto antes acabáramos con esto, mejor. Entonces podría tenerla de vuelta.

Desafortunadamente un grupo de médicos salieron del hospital y algunos de ellos se fijaron en mí y se acercaron para hablar conmigo. Vi como James salió del estacionamiento y se dirigió a la carretera. Yo estaba bastante seguro de que se estaba riendo mientras salía. Me dirigí a casa después de eso, sabía que debería habérselo dicho a Emmett, pero no lo hice. Tanto como Emmett me quería proteger, yo tenía que protegerle a él y a todos los demás que me importaban. Yo causé esto y esto era entre James y yo. Él estaba enfadado conmigo y quería hacerme daño, y lo mismo era para mí, así que nadie más debía estar involucrado.

A principios de marzo, casi ocho semanas después de que ella se hubiera ido, yo estaba hecho un desastre. Muy rara vez salía de casa. Cuando mis amigos llamaban, no hablaba con ellos. Cuando Emmett trataba de sacarme de casa para una tarde de diversión, me negaba. Sobre todo, lo único que hacía era dormir. Cuando dormía, oía su voz y la veía. Bella continuaba enviándome cartas y llamándome casi todos los días, y cada llamada o carta que recibía, sólo me hacía deprimirme más. Ella se estaba divirtiendo y disfrutando del clima cálido y de la playa, estaba haciendo nuevos amigos e incluso tenía un nuevo trabajo, trabajaba en un restaurante de comida rápida. Cada vez que la escuchaba ella parecía muy feliz, mientras yo todavía estaba miserable. Me dolía saber que ella era capaz de estar tan fácilmente sin mí. ¿Por qué yo no podía estar feliz por ella? ¿Por qué me sentía enfadado por el hecho de que ella por fin hubiera aprendido a vivir sin temor?

A mediados de marzo, Jasper vino como casi todos los días y se sentó en mi habitación conmigo. La mayoría de veces no hablábamos mucho, simplemente estábamos allí y hacíamos la tarea. También traía alcohol de vez en cuando, lo que era una buena distracción. En esas noches hablaba con él y me reía de sus bromas, pasábamos un buen rato, pero por la mañana, todo el dolor que sentía regresaba. En más de una ocasión se traía a Alice y cada vez acabábamos en una pelea sobre cómo estaba actuando yo o cómo estaba empezando a ignorar a Bella.

Yo no quería ignorarla, pero cada vez que hablaba con ella sentía que el dolor empeoraba. Yo sólo quería que se fuera y volver a la normalidad.

Un viernes por la noche mi madre se acercó para tratar de conseguir que me uniera a ellos para la cena. Emmett y Rosalie estaban abajo y habían invitado a Jasper y a Alice también. Sabía que todos estaban tratando de ayudar, pero yo no estaba de humor para la compañía.

"Mamá, por favor, no quiero ver a nadie", le supliqué.

"Edward, has estado en esta habitación desde hace meses. Nunca haces nada, y francamente, nos estás asustando a tu padre y a mí. Esto no es normal. Tienes que empezar a vivir de nuevo", argumentó.

"Estoy viviendo de la mejor manera que puedo, mamá. No puedo ser normal en este momento cuando no estoy del todo aquí. Sólo acabaré volviendo locos o deprimiendo a los que me rodean, y no quiero hacer eso".

Se sentó en el borde y me dio un abrazo. "Sé que la echas de menos, yo también los echo de menos a todos. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiar esta situación y tenemos que seguir adelante".

"Yo no quiero seguir sin ella. La necesito, mamá. Ella me da todo, ella me hace sentir vivo y ahora me siento muerto por dentro", las lágrimas comenzaron a quemar mis ojos y mi voz estaba temblando.

"¿Crees que Bella quiere que estés de esta manera?", me preguntó. Me aparté de ella y la miré con los ojos entrecerrados. "Edward, sé que la amas, pero tienes que seguir por ella, no puedes hacer que se hunda contigo. Quizás esta separación fue una buena cosa. Creo que ambos dependíais el uno del otro en exceso y tú necesitabas empezar a vivir por ti mismo. Si en el futuro las cosas mejoran y ambos estáis destinados a estar juntos, todo saldrá bien. Pero no puedes renunciar a vivir esperando que el tiempo pase. Tienes que seguir viviendo. Sé que es duro, pero tienes que hacerlo".

Entendí lo que estaba diciendo, pero eso no hizo que me sintiera mejor o me dio ganas de hacerlo. Asentí con la cabeza para hacerle saber que lo había entendido. "Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti. No nos gusta verte de esta manera". Ella vaciló, esperando que yo dijera algo. Pero cuando no lo hice, acarició mi rodilla. "Estaremos bajo si te apetece unirte a nosotros".

Me senté en mi habitación durante mucho tiempo, pensando en lo que ella había dicho, y aunque fue difícil, finalmente me levanté y bajé las escaleras. Yo sabía que estaba haciendo daño a todos los demás por cómo estaba actuando, así que traté de darles un poco de esperanza al unirme a ellos para la cena. Eso no me haría sentir mejor, pero a ellos sí. Así que lo hice.

"Dios, Edward, te ves como una mierda", dijo Rosalie cuando entré en el comedor. Escuché a Emmett reprenderle por su rudeza y vi que todos los demás en la mesa le dieron una fea mirada. Yo no le hice caso. No la conocía mucho y la había evitado tanto como me había sido posible, pero había una cosa que sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer, simplemente ignorar lo que saliera de su boca.

"Lo siento, pero no lo he visto en varios días y parece estar más enfermo que la última vez que lo vi", trató de disculparse.

"Rose, vamos a dejarlo de lado y a disfrutar el hecho de que se ha unido a nosotros", sugirió mi padre. Ella se calló después de eso y me dio la impresión de que mi padre la intimidaba. Sonreí internamente por ese hecho, pensaba que nada podía asustarla.

Todos comimos en silencio. De vez en cuando alguien trataba de crear una conversación, pero se desvanecía y el único sonido era el de los cubiertos contra el plato. Por alguna extraña razón ese sonido era un consuelo para mí. Apenas toqué la comida y sólo la empujé por mi plato. Supe que mi madre lo notó, podía sentir el ardor de sus ojos agujereándome.

Una vez que terminé de comer lo que pude, me fui al baño y me miré en el espejo. Rose estaba en lo cierto, estaba hecho una mierda, mis ojos estaban hundidos y oscuros, mis mejillas estaban hacia adentro, estaba más pálido que de costumbre y mis labios estaban agrietados severamente. No me había afeitado en semanas y tenía la barba muy creciente. Mi pelo estaba grasiento y más rebelde que de costumbre. Me di cuenta que había perdido peso y masa muscular. Estaba horrible. No era de extrañar que todo el mundo estuviera preocupado por mí.

Me di una ducha y traté de hacerme ver un poco más apropiado. Luego volví a mi habitación y me metí en la cama. Las sábanas ya no olían a ella, pero me daban una sensación de confort.  
>Al día siguiente Emmett trató de convencerme de que saliera con él y con Rose a jugar a los bolos pero yo me negué, no sólo porque no quería estar cerca de Rose, sino porque no tenía ningún interés en divertirme.<p>

Más tarde ese día, Bella llamó a mi teléfono móvil pero no respondí. Era muy difícil hablar con ella otra vez, muy difícil hacer cualquier cosa.

Pocos minutos después de que mi teléfono dejara de sonar, alguien llamó a mi puerta y Emmett entró dándome el teléfono de casa. "Es Bella, dice que ha llamado a tu móvil pero no has respondido".

"No quiero hablar con ella ahora mismo. Dile que estoy ocupado", insistí.

Le oí salir a la sala y pude oír su voz apagada diciéndole que estaba dándome una ducha y que le devolvería la llamada. No tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Una vez que terminó, volvió a mi habitación. Yo me quedé allí mirando el techo.

"Edward, ¿qué te pasa? La has estado ignorando durante semanas. Tienes un montón de cartas de ella que todavía están sin abrir. Estoy seguro de que tu buzón de correo electrónico está de la misma manera. ¿Por qué la evitas?".

"¿Cuál es el punto, Emmett? Nunca voy a verla de nuevo, ella ha encontrado la felicidad en Florida. Eligió Florida antes que a mí y yo no voy a meterme en eso. Ella merece estar feliz y segura. Yo obviamente no pude darle eso, por lo que me dejó. Es muy difícil hablar con ella y tratar de estar feliz por ella, así que estoy tratando de dejarla ir", razoné.

"¿Estás fuera de tu mente?", me preguntó en un tono de enfado. Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántas veces me llama y quiere saber qué está pasando contigo y si estoy cuidando de ti? Ella habla con Rose ahora, así como con Alice. Está casi tan miserable como tú, pero ella lo lleva de manera diferente. Ella está pretendiendo ser feliz por el teléfono y en sus cartas porque piensa que es lo que quieres. Ella no eligió Florida por encima de ti, eligió a su familia, a su hermano y a su hermana, dos personas para las que ella ha sido una madre durante mucho tiempo. Optó por irse para que tú pudieras estar a salvo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que se fue porque quería estar en Florida?".

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres que haga? Cada vez que hablo con ella me causo más daño. No puedo vivir así".

"Deja de actuar como si estuvieras muerto y empieza una nueva vida por ella. Deja de actuar como un puto egoísta y un cara culo y estate ahí para ella. Sé que duele, Edward, pero le estás haciendo más daño al ignorarla. ¿Es esa tu intención? ¿Hacerle daño para que se olvide de ti?"

"Bueno, me has dicho que James va detrás de nosotros, ¿es probable que tenga algún contacto con ella? James probablemente mira nuestro correo y probablemente sabe dónde está ella ahora. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso? ¿Lo has estado buscando? No me has dado las novedades de los últimos días. ¿Estás buscándole? ¿Estás haciendo tu trabajo de mierda, Emmett? Tal vez volveríamos a estar juntos otra vez si tú realmente dejaras de preocuparte por tu vida personal de mierda e hicieras tu trabajo. A lo mejor yo debo hacerlo por ti. Me parece que nunca he tenido problemas para encontrar a James cuando he salido. Él siempre está allí observando cada movimiento que hago y cada vez que lo invito a venir a por mí para acabar con esto, él se ríe y se aleja", me miró con una expresión en blanco. Yo podía ver la sangre que corría por su rostro. "¿Olvidé decirte eso? Creo que tal vez lo hice. Sí, vi a James. Me miraba en el aparcamiento del hospital un día que fui allí. La guardia que contrataste para que me vigilara no estuvo tan bien. A él le fue fácil moverse. Si yo puedo conseguir estar alrededor de él, estoy seguro de que James también puede hacerlo".

"¿Por qué no me dijiste esto?"

"¿Para qué? Tú no ibas a hacer nada. Le has estado persiguiendo durante meses y aún no hay nada. No hay ninguna pista, no tenéis ni idea de dónde está o cuál será su siguiente paso. Pero tú y todos los demás seguís viviendo mientras yo estoy sentado aquí, consumiéndome".

"Edward, sé que estás enfadado y lo pagas conmigo, no voy usarlo en tu contra. Sé que me culpas de todo esto y lo siento por eso, pero lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Si hubiera sabido que James estaba aquí hubiera ido a buscarlo y lo hubiera detenido para el resto de su vida. Si pudiera en este momento te enviaría allí a Florida para que pudieras estar con ella. ¿Pero de qué serviría hacerlo? Todavía no estamos cerca de encontrarlo. Una vez que todo esto termine, te prometo, Edward, que volveréis a estar juntos. Me aseguraré de ello. Pero mientras tanto, si realmente la amas, no la ignores ni renuncies a ella. Ella te necesita más de lo que te puedes imaginar, Edward. Y creo que tú también la necesitas".

Resoplé y me alejé de él. Yo no quería hablar más con él. Lo escuché suspirar y susurrar un 'lo siento' antes de salir de mi habitación.

Estuve toda la noche pensando en lo que dijo y me di cuenta de cuánta razón tenía. Estaba siendo un idiota con ella y la estaba dañando en lugar de ayudarla. ¿Pero después de lo que había estado haciendo ella aceptaría ahora mis llamadas? Si tan sólo pudiera verla y explicarle lo difícil que era todo esto para mí, tal vez ella lo entendería. Tenía que verla, no podía vivir así. Yo no iba a seguir con esto y si James quería llegar a mí, entonces sería mejor que lo hiciera ahora, porque no le iba a esperar por más tiempo. Yo la amaba más que nada, eso nunca iba a cambiar. Yo no iba a estar separado de ella nunca más.

Me levanté de la cama a las dos de la mañana y agarré la mochila. Tiré un poco de ropa, mi Ipod, mi cartera y mi teléfono. Bajé las escaleras y me metí en mi coche tan rápido como pude antes de hacerme notar. Aceleré a través de la carretera tan rápido como pude hasta que llegué al aeropuerto. Compré un billete para el primer vuelo disponible a cualquier lugar. Compraría un billete a Florida una vez que aterrizara donde quiera que me dirigía ahora. Una vez que estuve en el avión, esperé con nerviosismo a que despegara. Yo estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento Emmett iba a venir a por mí y arrastrarme, pero no lo hizo y cuando el avión despegó sentí una súbita oleada de alivio.

Yo iba a verla en tan sólo unas pocas horas y podríamos estar juntos de nuevo. Sólo esperaba que ella me perdonara.

* * *

><p><strong>Ainsss, que Edward se va a buscar a Bella :) Hasta el lunesssss ;)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:**

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha, Pamys-Chan, Iare, Kisara Mansen, vivi S R, anyreth, andrea, Fran Ktrin Black, yolabertay. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	19. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Never Alone de Barlow Girl

**Vamos a ver cómo ha estado Bella en Florida ;)**

**Capítulo 18**

**BPOV  
><strong>  
>Cuando llegamos a Florida, fui bombardeada de repente con el hecho de que lo había dejado. Nos habíamos separado y yo no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que lo volviera a ver. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía creer que me hubiera ido como si nada. Me sentía perdida sin él, quería darme la vuelta y volver al avión para regresar a casa, pero sabía que no podía, por lo que de alguna manera tenía que aceptar lo que había hecho.<p>

Cuando llegamos a casa de mi tía, estuve sorprendida por lo grande que era, teniendo en cuenta que estaba sola. Pero ella dijo que se enamoró de esa casa en el momento en que la vio y la compró inmediatamente.

Me gustaba mi tía, ella era espontánea y aventurera como mi madre antes de conocer a James. Yo no sabía mucho acerca de ella y no me atreví a preguntarle nada, pero estaba atenta y me daba cuenta de las pequeñas cosas sobre ella que me recordaban a mi madre.

El interior de la casa estaba muy limpio y era adecuado. Tenía miedo de tocar algo, pero ella nos dijo que esta era nuestra casa ahora y que nos pusiéramos cómodos. Ella nos enseñó nuestras habitaciones y cuando entré por primera vez en la mía casi grité. Era simple y lisa, impersonal. No es que yo esperara que hubiera decorado las habitaciones para nosotros como Edward y Esme hicieron cuando nos mudamos allí, pero sentí como si estuviera de vuelta en mi habitación cuando estaba con James. Me recordó mucho más que estaba sola.

Seth y Leah estaban muy cansados y se fueron a la cama de inmediato, pero yo quería llamar a Edward. Kate me dijo que podía llevarme el teléfono a mi habitación para tener algo de privacidad, por lo que me dejé caer sobre la cama y le llamé. Le dije lo diferente que era todo aquí y lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Cuando le dije que pensaba que había cometido un error, esperé, o tal vez deseé, que él estuviera de acuerdo conmigo y me dijera que volviera a casa. Pero no lo hizo y una parte de mí se vio afectada por eso, yo pensaba que él quería que volviera a casa, pero tal vez él no quería que estuviera allí. Tal vez estaba cansado de cuidar de mí y de vigilarme siempre. Tal vez estaba cansado de estar siempre en peligro por mí.

Lloré durante esa noche y a la mañana siguiente Kate señaló las manchas de color rojo, con ampollas, que había en mis mejillas. No di más detalles sobre por qué estaba así, pero tuve la sensación de que ella lo sabía.

Después de que todos estuviéramos preparados para el día, Kate nos llevó a nuestras nuevas escuelas para matricularnos y familiarizarnos con el área. Luego hicimos algunas compras. Ella nos dijo que cogiéramos lo que fuera que quisiéramos para nuestras habitaciones. Paseamos por la tienda mirando lámparas, muebles y ropa de cama, pero en realidad no cogimos mucho. Cuando me encontré con un tapiz con algunos símbolos japoneses, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pasé los dedos a través de ellos recordando los que Edward me dio y tuve que dejar allí porque no cabían en la caja, pero yo deseaba desesperadamente descubrir una manera de traérmelos. Anhelaba algo familiar en este extraño y nuevo lugar.

"¿Te gusta el arte japonés?", me preguntó Kate, apareciendo detrás de mí. Quité mi mano instintivamente.

"Más o menos", respondí.

"Bueno, si quieres decorar tu habitación con un tema japonés estaría encantada de ayudarte", se ofreció.

"No, eso no es lo que quiero", yo sabía lo que quería. Quería mi habitación en la casa de los Cullen, quería la habitación de Edward. Me alejé de ella y me dirigí hacia Seth, quien estaba cogiendo algunas sabanas de súper héroes.

"Eso está bien Seth. ¿Está pensando en los súper héroes?", le pregunté.

"Creo que es lo que quiero. ¿Crees que le va a parecer bien a la tía Kate?", me preguntó.

"Estoy segura de que sí", le contesté.

"Bella", dijo con voz triste. "¿Crees que alguna vez volveremos a casa?"

"No lo creo. Esta es nuestra casa".

"Sin embargo echo de menos Edward, y sé que tú también. Y echo de menos a Emmett, a Carlisle y a Esme. También echo de menos mi escuela".

"Seth, sé que esto es diferente y más grande, pero creo que vamos a ser felices aquí con la tía Kate", le dije con optimismo. "Podemos ver una vez más a los Cullen, algún día".

"¿Me lo prometes?", me rogó.

"Me aseguraré de que ocurra de alguna manera".

"Oh, Seth, esa es una excelente elección", expresó Kate, quien venía detrás de nosotros. Los dos nos volvimos brevemente hacia ella antes de mirarnos de nuevo.

"¿Has decidido lo que deseas, Bella?", me preguntó.

"Voy a coger esa ropa de cama de color azul claro de allí".

"Esa es una buena opción".

"¿Y tú, Leah?", preguntó ella mientras Leah venía caminando detrás de nosotros. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro y sus brazos sobre el pecho. Había estado así desde que nos dijeron que teníamos que mudarnos, pero no quería hablar conmigo y decirme por qué.

"No me importa lo que tenga. La ropa de cama que tengo ahora está bien", respondió.

Miré a Kate y vi una mirada de preocupación y pánico en su cara, luego suspiró exasperada. Ella estaba tratando de conocernos y ayudarnos, pero no se lo permitíamos, todavía estábamos muy distanciados y yo no estaba segura de si alguna vez cambiaría eso. No sabíamos nada de ella y ella no sabía nada de nosotros, y sin embargo, ahora de repente, tenía que hacer de madre de tres niños. De hecho, me sentí un poco mal por ella.

Después de que eligiéramos lo que queríamos para nuestras habitaciones, nos llevó a comprar ropa. La mayoría de nuestra ropa era para el tiempo frío y aquí hacía calor casi todo el año, así que ella quería que tuviéramos la ropa adecuada. Leah estaba actuando de manera muy fría con todos, especialmente con Kate, y apenas eligió nada. Terminé escogiendo la mayoría de sus cosas, ya que ella no lo hacía.

Cuando nos fuimos del centro comercial estábamos muy cansados y yo pensé que íbamos a volver a casa de Kate, pero ella nos llevó a conocer a nuestra nueva terapeuta que había contratado para nosotros. Nos quedamos muy sorprendidos y casi me sentí enfadada con el hecho de que no nos diera ningún tiempo para adaptarnos antes de empujarnos de nuevo a las terapias. Afortunadamente fue una reunión breve y fue sólo para conocernos y no algo demasiado intenso. Ella no me gustaba mucho. Su nombre era Siobhan y tenía un acento raro y muy difícil de entender a veces, era muy impersonal y fría con nosotros. Tenía la impresión de que no le gustaba su trabajo. Los últimos quince minutos de la sesión nos sentamos en la sala de espera con la secretaria mientras que la tía Kate hablaba con la terapeuta en privado.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Siobhan le dio una palmadita en el hombro y una sonrisa reconfortante. Pensé que Kate le había hablado acerca de cómo estábamos actuando y quería saber qué podía hacer para llegar hasta nosotros, pero nunca nos dijo que si eso fue lo que le dijo.

Una vez que nos marchamos, Kate nos preguntó si nos gustaría conseguir algo de cenar antes de regresar a casa. Sinceramente yo pensaba que todos nosotros sólo queríamos irnos y relajarnos, pero ella se tomó el silencio como un sí y se detuvo en el estacionamiento de un restaurante Chuck E. Cheese. Los ojos de Seth se iluminaron cuando entramos, pero Leah y yo nos dimos una mirada de irritación. ¿Pensaba que todavía éramos niños pequeños?

Ella pidió una pizza y algunas bebidas, luego encontramos una mesa y nos entregó algunas fichas para ir jugar. Todos estábamos de pie y caminando alrededor. Yo casi me limitaba a seguir a Seth para mantener un ojo sobre él y darle más fichas para que siguiera jugando. Me di cuenta de que Leah jugó unas cuantas partidas, pero no tenía mucho interés en nada. Al rato ella se acercó a nosotros y le entregó a Seth el resto de fichas. Se acercó a la pared y se apoyó en ella con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Cuando Seth acabó de jugar, le hice señas a Leah y todos regresamos a la mesa. Kate estaba al teléfono cuando nos sentamos. Parecía tensa y frustrada, yo me preocupé de inmediato. ¿Y si era sobre volver a casa?

"¿Quién era?", le pregunté.

"No es nada, sólo trabajo". Ella se metió un mechón de su pelo rubio detrás de la oreja y agarró su vaso, tomando un largo trago de su refresco. Tenía la sensación de que no me estaba diciendo la verdad, pero pensé que si algo iba mal Edward me lo diría más tarde cuando le llamara.

Nos sentamos en silencio y no comimos mucho. "Mirad", comenzó Kate, lo que nos hizo saltar un poco a todos. "Sé que todo esto es nuevo para vosotros y no nos conocemos muy bien entre nosotros, pero sois mis sobrinos y yo quiero que esto funcione. No tengo mucha experiencia con los niños y es este va a ser un proceso de aprendizaje para todos nosotros, pero espero que todos aprendáis a confiar en mí y me deis una oportunidad. Entiendo por qué estáis siendo distantes y os mantenéis callados, pero yo no voy a haceros daño como hizo él".

Todos la miramos mientras hablaba, y cuando terminó nos miramos entre nosotros. Ninguno dijo nada.

"¿Habéis acabado de comer?", preguntó frustrada. "Tenemos que llegar a casa y guardarlo todo", se levantó y tomó su bolso como un gesto para que la siguiéramos.

Una vez que estuvimos en casa, nos fuimos arriba para descargar todo mientras Kate entraba en su oficina en el primer piso. Después de hacerlo, comprobé el teléfono con la esperanza de que Edward hubiera llamado, pero no había nada. Pensé en llamarle, pero decidí no hacerlo ya que yo todavía estaba usando el teléfono de casa de Kate y no quería crear una cuenta de teléfono grande para que la pagara ella. Él dijo que me llamaría al llegar a casa, así que esperaría. Fui y me di una larga ducha, tratando de relajarme, pero no me ayudó mucho.

Luego bajé las escaleras y vi a Kate sentada en un taburete en la barra de la cocina. Parecía molesta y casi como si estuviera llorando. Me preocupaba realmente que algo anduviera mal.

"Tía Kate", me moví nerviosamente. Ella se levantó y comenzó a frotar sus ojos. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, todo está bien", dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

"¿Entonces por qué llorabas?", le pregunté.

"No es nada, de verdad. No sé lo que estoy haciendo y me siento como si estuviera cogiendo más de lo que puedo manejar".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No sé cómo cuidar de tres niños. No sé nada acerca de ninguno vosotros o qué hacer para que os guste. Tengo mucho sentimiento de culpa porque no os he visto en los últimos años y siento que estoy decepcionando a mi hermana".

"Lo estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes. Sé que no nos estamos adaptando muy bien, pero sólo llevamos aquí un día, necesitamos tiempo para aceptarlo todo. Hemos vivido en Forks toda la vida y todavía no nos hemos adaptado muy bien, pero vamos a estar bien aquí".

"Gracias Bella, sé que estoy actuando probablemente como un loca, pero honestamente nunca pensé que esto iba a suceder. Por lo que yo sabía, Renee estaba en Forks criándote. Oí que se había vuelto a casar, pero esa fue la última vez que escuché algo de ella. Yo no quise supe nada de ella después de lo que pasó".

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó para que ambas dejarais de hablaros?", le pregunté. Era mucha la curiosidad de saber más sobre lo que pasó, pero ella no me lo dijo. Ella lo sacudió como si no fuera nada importante y se dirigió hacia la nevera sacando una botella de vino y comenzando a servirse un vaso. La miré fijamente tratando de recordar algo de ella cuando yo era niña. Debí de haber estado presente cuando esa gran discusión pasó entre ellas, así que tal vez podría recordarlo. Sentí que era importante de alguna manera.

Se bebió una gran cantidad de vino de su copa antes de darse cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Yo agaché la cabeza dándome cuenta de que podría haberla incomodado.

"Edward ha llamado mientras estabas en la ducha", me informó. Sentí una oleada de alegría pasar por mí.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?", le pregunté.

"No he hablado con él. Estaba con mi móvil en ese momento, por lo que sólo he dejado que sonara".

"Oh", dijo con tristeza. "¿Está bien si uso el teléfono?"

"Por supuesto que sí. Puedes usarlo en cualquier momento que desees", me ofreció.

"Gracias". Salté del taburete y cogí el teléfono antes de empezar a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, pude escuchar un ruido de golpes procedentes del final del pasillo.

Caminé hacia ese sonido y me di cuenta de que venía de la habitación de Leah. Llamé a la puerta y entré antes de que ella me diera permiso. Estaba de pie delante del armario lanzando cada pieza de ropa que había contra la pared. De vez en cuando cogía un libro y lo lanzaba. Me quedé boquiabierta ante ella, tratando de darle sentido a lo que estaba haciendo.

"Leah, ¿estás bien?", le pregunté.

"No, no estoy bien", respondió ella con enfado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", le pregunté caminando hacia ella.

"Estoy empaquetando mis cosas".

"¿Por qué, a dónde vas?"

"Me voy a casa, haré autostop si tengo que hacerlo", respondió con la mayor naturalidad.

"Leah, no tenemos casa. Esto es lo más cercano que tenemos a una casa. Esto es lo que mamá quería", traté de razonar con ella.

"Ella no era mi madre, mi madre murió mucho antes que la tuya. No quiero estar más aquí. ¿Por qué nos han hecho venir aquí?", preguntó ella, las lágrimas comenzaron a manchar sus ojos.

"Leah, no teníamos otra opción. Mamá dijo en su testamento que aquí es a donde teníamos que vivir".

"¿Por qué te dieron a elegir a ti? ¿Por qué yo no puedo elegir dónde quiero vivir? Yo quiero ir a casa de los Cullen, ese es mi hogar, eran muy agradables y nos mantenían a salvo. Esme era como una madre para mí y no quiero perder a otra madre", ella estaba llorando, pero aún así continuó tirando cosas.

"Leah, por favor, detente un minuto", le supliqué.

"¿Por qué nos hicieron venir aquí?", gritó. "¿Por qué no querían que nos quedáramos allí? ¿Por qué nadie me querrá nunca?", se desplomó en el suelo sollozando incontrolablemente. No pude evitar que mis lágrimas cayeran. Me acerqué a ella y me senté en el suelo junto a ella, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

"Eso no es lo que pasó, Leah. Ellos no tuvieron otra opción".

"Tú podrías haber luchado. Te dieron la posibilidad de elegir si marcharte no y no nos preguntaste a Seth o a mí lo que queríamos. Tú tomaste esa decisión por nosotros. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Nos usaste para tomar decisiones en conjunto cuando vivíamos con James, para poder permanecer juntos y mantenernos a salvo. ¿Por qué cambiaste y no nos preguntaste lo que queríamos? Seth no quiere estar aquí. Tampoco creo que Kate nos quiera aquí".

"Lo siento, debería haber preguntado. Pero tú no le viste, Leah, él estaba mirándome directamente a través de la ventana y podría habernos hecho daño como antes. Estoy tratando de mantenernos a todos seguros, no fue demasiado difícil para la policía de Forks cuando estábamos allí. Estar aquí es mejor para nosotros, ya que él no puede llegar a nosotros".

"¿Y qué te hace estar tan segura de que no nos va a seguir? No sería tan difícil de averiguar dónde nos dirigimos". Yo no había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero ahora estaba empezando a preguntarme acerca de ella.

"Vamos a estar más seguros aquí". Era lo único que podía decir y lo único que esperaba que tuviera sentido.

"Yo sólo quiero ir a casa", sollozó en mi hombro.

"Lo sé, yo también. Pero tenemos que sacar lo mejor de esta situación. Tía Kate está tratando de ser una buena tía y nosotros también tenemos que intentarlo", le supliqué.

Ella no dijo nada, pero sentí que tal vez estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, haciéndome saber que lo intentaría. Nos sentamos allí y lloramos por un tiempo antes de que finalmente se apartara, comenzara a recoger cosas del suelo y volviera a ponerlas en su armario. Me pasé la siguiente hora ayudándola y asegurándome de que ella estaba bien.

Una vez que terminamos, ella se metió en la cama. Me senté con ella un poco mientras le cepilla el cabello con los dedos hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño. Cuando salí de su habitación me fui a ver a Seth, quien estaba profundamente dormida, acurrucado en una bola.

Volví a mi habitación y me desplomé sobre la cama, ya era tarde y estaba agotada. También me sentía muy mal, debería haber hablado con Seth y con Leah sobre esto antes de irnos. Sabía que no había nada que hacer contra el testamento, ellos hubieran tenido que venir de todas formas, pero yo podría haberles explicado las cosas y haberme asegurado de que entendían por qué nos íbamos y lo que estaba pasando. Habíamos tenido muchos cambios en los últimos meses y estaba segura de que eso estaba siendo muy duro para ellos.

De pronto recordé que no había llamado a Edward todavía, pero estaba demasiado disgustada como para hablar con él y sabía que me vendría abajo si lo hacía, y eso sólo haría que él se enfadara porque no había nada que pudiera hacer, así que elegí no llamarlo.

Mañana sería mejor.

La mañana siguiente era nuestro primer día de clases y todos estábamos nerviosos. Kate cocinó un desayuno muy grande para nosotros, pero no era tan buena cocinera, así que apenas lo tocamos. Nos llevó a la escuela primaria y todos nos fuimos con Seth para que él se instalara en su nueva clase. Luego dejamos a Leah en la escuela intermedia, se negó a que cualquiera de nosotras entrara con ella. Todavía estaba muy molesta y me di cuenta de que iba a entrar en el modo de supervivencia. Creo que todos lo estábamos.

Kate se detuvo delante de la escuela secundaria y yo di una respiración profunda antes de salir del coche.

"Si necesitas algo llámame", me ofreció Kate. Asentí con la cabeza y cerré la puerta.

Me dirigí por la acera hacia la puerta principal. Me acordé de cuando estuvimos ayer de dónde estaba la oficina, así que fui directamente allí. Me di cuenta de que la gente me miraba y me sentí muy consciente de mí misma. No me gustaba cuando la gente se fijaba en mí, antes yo siempre tenía a Edward conmigo así que él lo bloqueaba de alguna manera, pero aquí estaba yo sola.

Cogí mi horario y un mapa del instituto y empecé a vagar por los pasillos tratando de conocer la escuela. Era enorme y había gente por todas partes. Me choqué con mucha gente y pedí disculpas cada vez, pero ellos sólo me miraron como si no fuera gran cosa. Tal vez eso era normal en una escuela de este tamaño.

Mi primera clase era Biología y una vez que finalmente encontré la clase, me dieron un libro y me asignaron un asiento junto a una chica con el pelo oscuro y muy largo.

"Hola, soy Emily", me saludó ella. "¿Eres una nueva estudiante?"

"Um... hola, sí, soy Bella. Nos trasladamos aquí desde Washington".

"Wow, eso está bastante lejos. ¿Por qué te has mudado tan lejos?"

"Hemos tenido que venir a vivir con mi tía. Ella vive aquí", le contesté.

"Oh", dijo pareciendo un poco confusa ya que yo no me explicaba más. "Yo me mudé aquí el año pasado, estuve muerta de miedo en mi primer día, me perdí por lo menos una docena de veces. Estaría encantada de mostrarte todo si quieres".

Yo sonreí y le agradecí su oferta, me alegré de que alguien estuviera dispuesto a ayudarme. Ella me ayudó a encontrar cada una de mis clases de ese día y me presentó a algunos de sus amigos durante el almuerzo. Todos sus amigos parecían agradables y serviciales. No participé en conversaciones tanto con ellos, pero escuché, tratando de entender más a las personas con las que iba a ir a la escuela unos cuantos meses más.

Cuando Kate se acercó a recogerme, ya tenía a Seth y a Leah con ella. Ella decidió que sería un buen día para bajar a la playa, así que una vez que llegamos a casa nos dirigimos hacia la arena. Era diferente de la que había en casa, la arena tenía una textura diferente y el agua no estaba congelada. Seth subió y bajó por la playa mientras Leah y yo nos sentamos en el sol con Kate y le observamos. Leah parecía estar un poco mejor, al menos estaba hablando con Kate. Kate parecía estar mejor también. No estaba tan tensa como el día anterior.

Después de insistir en hacer la cena para nosotros, llamé a Edward.

"Hola", respondió. Su voz sonaba cansada.

"Hola Edward", le saludé.

"Hey", respondió él. "¿Dónde estabas ayer?"

"Oh, lo siento. Kate nos llevó a conocer nuestra nueva terapeuta y después nos llevó a cenar. No llegamos a casa hasta muy tarde y de todos modos yo estaba agotada, así que me fui a la cama. Lo siento", mentí sobre lo que realmente sucedió. Sabía que si él sabía la verdad se molestaría.

"Eso está bien, lo entiendo. Probablemente te vendrá bien descansar ya que has empezado la escuela hoy. ¿Cómo te fue?", me preguntó.

"Pues bien. La escuela es enorme, pero me encontré con una chica llamada Emily en mi primera clase y me mostró todo durante el resto del día. Resulta que ella no vive tan lejos de mí".

"Eso está muy bien. Me alegra de que todo haya salido bien", su voz sonaba distante.

"¿Cómo ha ido tu día?", le pregunté.

"Bien, la misma rutina de siempre".

Dudé, no estaba segura de qué más decir. Él tampoco decía mucho. Sentí como si tal vez no quisiera hablar conmigo.

"Bueno, tengo deberes que hacer esta noche, así que voy a ello", tartamudeé. Estaba esperando que él me dijera que no quería que le colgara todavía, yo quería que él se quedara en el teléfono el mayor tiempo posible, pero parecía que él no quería hablar conmigo.

"Muy bien, yo también tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que hablaré contigo mañana", mi corazón se hundió cuando dijo eso. Él se alejaba, podía sentirlo. Contuve las lágrimas el tiempo suficiente para decirle adiós y entonces lloré de nuevo durante toda la noche.

El resto de la semana pasó tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta de nada. Todos estábamos entrando en una rutina agradable y conociéndonos mutuamente. Kate no se veía estresada y Leah estaba empezando a adaptarse. Seth sólo seguía en su propia felicidad habitual.

Cuando llegó un paquete de Edward me sorprendí por lo grande que era. Kate y yo lo llevamos hasta dentro de la casa. Una vez que lo abrí y vi todas las cosas en el interior, se me hizo una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Sabía que Esme se había sumado a esto. Seth y Leah al instante comenzaron a coger cosas que reconocían. Cuando llegamos a la parte inferior había una vieja camiseta de futbol de Edward, al instante la agarré y la llevé a mi nariz. Todavía olía a él, y estuve muy contenta de tenerla. También me envió un antiguo reloj de bolsillo en el que había una nota que explicaba que era de su abuelo y que había sido traspasado a través de los años. Él quería que estuviera puesto en la hora de Forks, así siempre estaríamos juntos. Fue la cosa más dulce que jamás había visto y me lo guardé. Me acordé del medallón que me dio y mi mano instintivamente fui a mi cuello para tocarlo. Amaba estos detalles sentimentales de él. Siempre sabía cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

En la parte inferior de la caja había algunas cosas envueltas en papel de periódico. Saqué una y comencé a desenvolverla. Me emocioné mucho cuando vi que eran los símbolos japoneses que él hizo para mí. Yo sonreí y me di cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba mirándome.

"¿Así que era por eso por lo que te gustaban esos símbolos en la pared de la tienda?", Kate le preguntó.

"Son de Edward. Me los hizo cuando fuimos a vivir con él", le expliqué. Seguí sacándolos de la caja y abriendo cada uno. Ella quería saber lo que significaba cada símbolo, así que mientras los desenvolvía se lo fui contando. Ella sonrió mientras le expliqué lo que Edward me había contado de ellos.

Cuando llegué al último y quité el periódico, me di cuenta de que el vidrio se había roto. Al instante me puse a llorar sin control. "Se ha roto", lloré.

"Bella, shh...", Kate trató de consolarme. "Es sólo el vidrio, se puede reemplazar fácilmente".

Asentí con la cabeza tratando de encontrar algún tipo de control.

"¿Qué significa este?", le preguntó.

Sollocé y me limpié las lágrimas. "Este significa amor", no necesité darle más explicaciones para ese. La vi tragar saliva y sus ojos se apartaron de mí. "Mañana a primera hora llamaré al cristalero para que me prepare un vidrio para esto", asentí con la cabeza y respiré hondo. Nunca fui de esas personas que desconfiara, pero el hecho de que el único vidrio roto fuera el que significaba amor era extraño, especialmente con la forma en la que Edward había estado actuando. Muy rara vez me llamaba, yo era la que lo llamaba y cuando lo hacíamos nuestras conversaciones eran cortas y la mayoría de veces él nunca me decía que me amaba, a menos que yo se lo dijera primero. Tal vez este marco roto trataba de decirme algo. Yo no podía esperar que él me esperara y me siguiera amando cuando estábamos tan lejos. Él tendría que avanzar con el tiempo. Yo tenía que ir aceptando eso.

Más tarde esa noche llamé a Edward para agradecerle a él y a Esme el paquete.

"Fueron simplemente cosas que pensamos que os gustaría tener de vuelta", respondió con indiferencia.

"Bueno, os lo agradecemos. Y gracias por la camiseta y el reloj. Me encantan y voy a cuidar bien de ellos".

"Eso es bueno", dijo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estáis todos? No he hablado con Alice desde hace tiempo. ¿La has visto a ella o Jasper últimamente?"

"Ellos vienen de vez en cuando". No me gustaba cómo de cortante era conmigo todo el tiempo, yo quería que hablara conmigo y me dijera todo. Cada vez que hablaba con él sentía más dolor que la vez anterior.

"Bueno, creo que voy a dejarte", le dije.

"Muy bien", respondió.

"Te amo".

"Yo también te amo", murmuró.

Me metí en su camiseta y mantuve el reloj cerca de mi pecho mientras lloré hasta quedarme dormida, una vez más.

Al día siguiente, cuando Kate nos recogió en la escuela, ella nos informó que había contratado a un guardaespaldas para que mantuviera un ojo sobre nosotros. Comencé a preocuparme por si había una razón para ello, pero Kate dijo que era sólo por precaución.

Su nombre era Félix y cuando entró en casa para conocernos todos le miramos con las bocas abiertas. Era enorme, alto y fornido. Yo tuve miedo de él al instante, pero tenía una bonita sonrisa y después de un tiempo de conocerlo, nos dimos cuenta de que era muy agradable y como un gran oso de peluche. Seth disfrutaba de su compañía y le obligaba a jugar con él a los videojuegos horas y horas.

Después de la escuela un día, salí con Emily y vi a Félix en un coche. Me di cuenta de que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando.

"¿Ese es tu padre?", me preguntó.

"No, él es Félix. Es nuestro guardaespaldas", le contesté.

"¿Por qué necesitas un guardaespaldas?", preguntó con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"Es una larga historia y no estoy segura de que debo decir", le contesté.

"¿Por qué?"

"Es posible que no te guste y puede que no desees ser más mi amiga", le contesté.

"Bella, eso es una locura. ¿Por qué no querría ser tu amiga?", ella rodó los ojos.

"Te lo diré más tarde. Tengo que irme", salí disparada hacia el coche y Félix mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí. Me subí y nos dirigimos a casa.

Me sorprendió cuando sólo un poco más tarde Emily apareció en mi puerta. Félix estaba en la puerta mirándola fijamente.

"Está bien Félix, ella es mi amiga Emily", le tiré hacia atrás para que la dejara entrar.

Ella lo observó mientras entró, creo que probablemente le daba un poco de miedo. Le hice señas a Emily para que me siguiera arriba a mi habitación.

"Wow, su mirada asusta", dijo una vez que estuvimos solas en mi habitación.

"Lo sé, pero en realidad es muy agradable".

"Bueno, sé que dijiste que me lo diría más adelante, pero mi curiosidad puede conmigo. ¿Por qué necesitas un guardaespaldas? ¿Eres famosa o algo así? ¿Es tu tía una estrella de cine? Yo no conozco a nadie que tenga un guardaespaldas".

"Yo no soy famosa. Ninguno de nosotros lo es", levanté mis manos para detenerla. Ella me recordaba mucho a Alice, hablaba sin parar y nunca me daba la oportunidad de decir ni una sola palabra.

"¿Entonces por qué tenéis un guardaespaldas?", preguntó ella sentándose en mi cama.

Tomé una respiración profunda y le expliqué gran parte del tema sin asustarla por completo. Le hablé de todos los abusos de los últimos años y de cómo Edward se enteró y nos salvó, que James todavía estaba en libertad y que teníamos que ser protegidos en caso de que intentara regresar.

"Wow, eso es una locura. No puedo creer que tu padre te hiciera eso", dijo con una mirada de sorpresa.

"Emily, por favor, no le digas nada a nadie sobre esto. No quiero que nadie lo sepa".

"Por supuesto, no voy a decir nada. Así que ese chico, Edward. No lo habías mencionado antes. ¿Es tu novio?"

"Sí, creo que sí", le contesté. Mi cara calló al hablar de ese tema.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'creo que sí'?", preguntó con desconfianza.

"Emily, simplemente todo es un lío. Me fui pensando que era lo mejor para todos nosotros, para Edward incluido, pero ahora es diferente. Apenas me habla por el teléfono y a veces ni responde. Hablé con mi mejor amiga Alice y me dijo que más o menos ha abandonado la escuela. Al principio me asusté, pero luego me explicó que sus padres lo arreglaron para que pudiera terminar en casa, pero ella dice que nunca sale de su habitación y que apenas habla con nadie. Yo no sé qué hacer. Siento como si estuviera alejándose de mí y que no me quiere".

"¿Le has preguntado directamente cuál es su problema?", me preguntó.

"No", respondí lamentablemente. "Lo sé, probablemente debería, pero tengo miedo de saber la verdad".

"Es mejor eso que tratar de adivinar lo que está pasando. Si él no quiere estar contigo más, entonces por lo menos que te deje ir. Hay un montón de tíos buenos en el instituto y estoy segura de que podrás engancharte a uno de ellos con bastante rapidez".

Le di una sonrisa falsa.

La idea de estar con alguien más me revolvió el estómago. Amaba a Edward y yo no pensaba que alguna vez pudiera amar a alguien como a él. La chispa que había entre nosotros era muy poderosa a pesar de que había miles de kilómetros de distancia. Al menos eso es lo que sentía yo.

"Probablemente debería irme", dijo Emily caminando hacia la puerta. "Te veré mañana".

"Adiós, Emily. Gracias por hablar conmigo hoy".

Ella me sonrió antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Me puse unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas y me dirigí a la playa. Me gustaba tumbarme en la arena y leer, Era el único lugar al que podía ir sin Félix. Él se sentaba en la terraza mirando hacia la playa, por lo que entonces siempre podía mantener un ojo en mí y cualquiera que estuviera en la casa, al mismo tiempo.

Hoy, sin embargo, no leí. Pensé en Edward y en cómo estaba actuando. Sabía que estar separados era muy duro para él, pero también lo era para mí. Él prometió que iba a estar bien y que nada cambiaría, pero todo estaba cambiando.

En febrero, todo el mundo lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor a la hora de estar juntos. Kate estaba mucho en su trabajo, pero eso estaba bien ya que teníamos a Félix para que nos hiciera compañía. Seth había empezado a ir a clases de natación dos veces por semana, estaba disfrutando ya que tenía un par de amigos que también estaban en la clase. Leah estaba muy apartada y me di cuenta que todavía estaba molesta, pero ella fingía ser feliz y estar conforme, como yo estaba haciendo por el bien de todos los demás. Había convencido a la tía Kate y a Félix para que me dejaran conseguir un trabajo. Había un pequeño lugar de comida rápida a pocas manzanas de la casa y me contrataron. Cuando tuve el trabajo me emocioné, fue la primera vez que encontré algo aquí que me daba una cierta felicidad. Sólo trabajaba tres días a la semana durante cuatro horas, pero era suficiente. El trabajo me ayudaba a mantenerme ocupada para no estar pensando en cómo Edward estaba actuando conmigo. Había llegado al punto en que ni siquiera contestaba a su teléfono, no leía mi correo, mis cartas nunca eran respondidas. Al principio pensé que tal vez sólo estaba ocupado o algo así, pero cuando estuvimos una semana entera sin hablar, empecé a preocuparme.

Una noche después de que yo le hubiera llamado por segunda vez y todavía no me contestara, llamé a Emmett.

"Hola", respondió una voz de mujer a su teléfono. Casi colgué pensando que tal vez había marcado el número equivocado, pero entonces me acordé de Rosalie, probablemente ella había respondido a su teléfono. Entonces me acordé de cómo se comportó conmigo la última vez que la vi y no estaba segura de si quería hablar con ella, por lo que contemplé una vez más el colgarle.

"Esto no es divertido, es mejor que me respondas ahora", gritó en el teléfono.

"Um... ¿es... es este el teléfono de Emmett?", tartamudeé.

"Sí, lo es, ¿y quién eres tú?", me preguntó con voz acusadora.

"Soy la novia de Edward, Bella", le aclaré.

"Oh, bueno, ¿por qué llamas a Emmett entonces?"

"Edward no ha respondido a su teléfono y no contesta a mis cartas ni a mis correos electrónicos. Apenas me habla. Sólo quería saber si estaba bien, quería preguntarle a Emmett si había algo mal".

"Si te estás preguntando si Edward está vivo, entonces la respuesta es sí. No es más que un culo absorto en sí mismo como la mayoría de los hombres".

"¿Qué quieres decir?", hice una mueca.

"Él no está pensando acerca de cómo sus acciones pueden afectarte. No está más que pensando en sí mismo y actuando de manera estúpida. No te lo tomes como algo personal".

"Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado?"

"Nada, aparte de que está más o menos encerrado en su habitación y estar abatido todo el día".

"¿Por qué hace eso?"

"Porque te echa de menos", respondió ella.

"¿Pero si me echa de menos por qué no me habla?", lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido para mí.

"Porque es un estúpido que sólo piensa en sus propios sentimientos", explicó una vez más.

"Oh", dije simplemente. Seguía sin entenderle.

"¿Todavía quieres hablar con Emmett?", me preguntó.

"No, está bien".

"Bien, Bella, si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien siempre puedes llamarme a mí", se ofreció.

"Gracias Rosalie".

Cuando colgué el teléfono no me sentí mucho mejor y una vez más lloré durante toda la noche. Lo solía hacer casi todas las noches desde que salí de Forks, era entonces cuando más lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos que me abrazara de manera protectora mientras dormíamos. Echaba de menos que me apartara el pelo de la cara. Echaba de menos que me besara y cómo me sentía cuando él ponía sus brazos alrededor de mí. Echaba de menos su risa y su sonrisa. Echaba de menos todo de él.

La semana siguiente me mantuve ocupada con la escuela y el trabajo y seguí enviándole cartas casi diariamente, pero ya había renunciado a llamarlo. Si él quería llamarme, sabía cómo hacerlo. Empecé a llamar a Emmett todos los días sólo para obtener alguna novedad, necesitaba saber si por lo menos seguía vivo. Comencé a hablar con Rosalie mucho más y realmente comenzó a gustarme, ella era valiente y no detenía lo que estaba en su mente, pero a veces eso era una buena cosa. Ella me hacía sentir más fuerte cuando hablaba con ella. Llamé a Alice en ocasiones y ella siempre seguía y seguía hablándome sobre lo enfadada que estaba con Edward por cómo me estaba tratando, pero le rogué que no lo hiciera. Yo estaba enfadada con él, pero no importaba qué pasara, todavía lo amaba.

Finalmente estuve suficiente tiempo en silencio y quise enfrentarme a él por cómo estaba actuando, así que llamé a su teléfono completamente lista para darle un pedazo de mi mente. Estaba tan nerviosa como enfadada con él, pero tenía que hacer esto, tenía que sacarlo. Si él quería terminar, entonces estaría bien, romperíamos. Encontraría la manera de vivir sin él.

Cuando él no respondió no me sorprendió. Pensé que si podía conseguir que Esme o Carlisle se pusieran al teléfono, podrían convencerlo de que me hablara.

No esperé que Emmet me respondiera. Cuando le dije que necesitaba hablar con Edward, le oí suspirar y luego decir que iría a por él.

Yo escuché mientras él llamaba a su puerta y le informaba que yo estaba al teléfono. Cuando oí su voz al fondo diciéndole que no quería hablar conmigo, mi corazón dio un vuelco y supe en ese momento que todo había terminado. Emmett trató de ser amable diciéndome que estaba en la ducha, pero yo le había oído y sabía la verdad.

Una vez que colgué el teléfono, lloré más que nunca. Estaba herida, enfadada y destruida por dentro. Había cometido un grave error al dejarlo y él nunca me iba a perdonar por haberlo hecho.

Después de unos minutos escuché la puerta abrirse y traté de contener las lágrimas, preocupada de que pudieran ser Seth o Leah. No quería que se preocuparan.

Cuando sentí un peso en mi cama y dos brazos a mí alrededor dándome una mayor comodidad, me di cuenta de que era Kate. Estuve nerviosa al principio, ella no nos había dado mucho cariño y consuelo, pero ahí estaba.

"Sé por lo que estás pasando, Bella, y sé que es difícil, pero sobrevivirás. Yo lo hice", dijo. Yo no sabía lo que quería decir, pero quería saberlo. Me senté y encendí la lámpara. Ella se sentó también y me miró con una mirada llena de tristeza.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'yo lo hice'?", le pregunté.

"Creo que probablemente debería contarte esa historia ahora. He estado guardándola por la preocupación de que pudieras enfadarte conmigo y yo desesperadamente quería gustaros y que me aceptarais". Esperé a que continuara, pero no lo hizo.

"¿Qué has estado guardándote?"

"¿Renee nunca te habló de mí?", preguntó ella en lugar de solo decírmelo.

"Ella mencionó varias veces que tenía una hermana. Sin embargo nunca dijo mucho acerca de ti".

"¿Ella nunca te dijo por qué me fui?", negué con la cabeza esperando a que profundizara un poco más.

Ella resopló y se sentó cruzando las piernas delante de ella. Copié su posición y escuché con atención. "Después de que nuestro padre muriera, Renee prácticamente me crió, fue cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Ella ya te tenía y yo la ayudé a salir adelante contigo y éramos felices. En mi último año empecé a salir con Garrett".

"Espera, ¿estás hablando del mismo Garrett que estaba en casa?", la interrumpí. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Yo estaba locamente enamorada de él. Él se acababa de unir al escuadrón de la policía en Forks y pensé que era el hombre más increíble que conocía. Quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él y tenía la intención de eso hasta que Renee intervino y me dijo que no diera mi vida por un chico y que me fuera a la universidad. Ella dijo que estar casada con un oficial de policía no era la vida que quería para mí y que yo nunca sería feliz si tenía que preocuparme por la seguridad de él todo el tiempo. Le rogué y supliqué que me dejara quedarme, o al menos ir a una universidad cerca de casa, pero yo había conseguido una beca aquí en Florida y ella quería que la aceptara. Me dijo que lo lamentaría si no me iba, yo estuve muy enfadada con ella por eso. Garrett incluso trató de convencerla para que me dejara quedarme, pero después de estar siempre discutiendo con ella, finalmente él llegó a un acuerdo con ella y también me dijo que me fuera. Dijo que esperaría a que yo acabara y que una vez que lo hiciera podría volver y nos casaríamos y seriamos felices para siempre. Por lo tanto, me fui y empecé la universidad. Garrett y yo nos llamábamos constantemente el primer par de meses, nos escribíamos cartas, pero después de un tiempo, la distancia puso una tensión en nuestra relación y ya no nos llamamos con la frecuencia de antes, y cuando lo hacíamos nuestras conversaciones eran cortas. Al final nos metimos en una gran pelea y rompimos.

Me mantuve en contacto con Renee durante los siguientes años, sobre todo a través de cartas o de tarjetas de cumpleaños y de Navidad, incluso así nuestra relación era tensa. Todavía había mucho resentimiento hacia ella por haberme hecho dejarlo.

Cuando me mandaron el anuncio de la boda al correo, informándome que ella se iba a casar con un oficial de policía, la ira que sentí por ella se multiplicó. Yo no entendía por qué un oficial de policía estaba bien para ella, pero no para mí. Dejé toda la comunicación después de eso. Si me enviaba cartas yo se las devolvía, no quería volver a verla jamás. Una vez que terminé la universidad, ya no tenía nada en Forks como para querer volver, así que hice una vida para mí aquí. Conseguí un gran trabajo y compré esta casa. He sido feliz aquí.

Nunca pensé que de repente, el hombre con el que tenía la intención de casarme algún día, me llamaría para informarme de que mi hermana había muerto hacía algunos años y que tenía dos sobrinas y un sobrino de los que era responsable ahora.

Nunca podré arreglar lo que hice. Nunca podré disculparme con ella por la forma en la que la traté. Siempre me lamento por eso. Debería haberme mantenido en contacto con ella. No debería haberme marchado en primer lugar. Si yo todavía estuviera allí podría haber evitado que James os lastimara a vosotros y mi hermana todavía estaría viva".

Ella estaba llorando de nuevo y pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

"Tía Kate, por favor, no te sientas mal. No había nada que pudieras haber hecho. James era bueno convenciendo a la gente de que todo estaba bien, lo hizo durante años. Y cuando mi madre empezó a decir cosas, él convenció a todo el mundo de que ella estaba loca, también te podría haber convencido a ti. No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho", traté de calmarla con mis palabras y puse mi mano sobre su hombro. Ella medio sonrió.

"De todos modos, el punto de mis divagaciones es que sé por lo que estás pasando y te lo digo ahora, si él no es capaz de aguantar más de tres meses, entonces probablemente lo mejor es que le dejes ahora".

"¿Todavía lo amas?", le pregunté. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia los míos con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

"¿Si todavía amo a Garrett?", preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza y ella sonrió tímidamente.

"Sí, lo hago. No pensé que lo volvería a ver mientras estuviera de vuelta en Forks, pero cuando entró en la sala de estar en la casa de los Cullen, creo que mi corazón se detuvo. Quería correr por la habitación, lanzarme a sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y cuánto lo sentía por no volver a casa con él, pero tuve que frenarme. Yo no sabía si estaba casado o si tenía una familia. Sería inapropiado por mi parte hacer eso".

"Entonces, por favor, no me digas que deje ir a Edward. Lo quiero más que a nada y tengo la intención de volver con él. Sé que él está enfadado conmigo o tal vez sólo tiene miedo de que no nos volvamos a ver, pero yo le pertenezco a él y voy a volver".

"¿Cuándo vas a volver?", me preguntó. Tuve la sospecha de que tal vez ella pensaba que yo tenía la intención de irme pronto. Si por mí fuera estaría en un avión ahora mismo, pero estaba allí por el bien de Seth y Leah. Ellos no tenían la opción de irse o quedarse y yo no podía salir de aquí. Además, siempre existía la amenaza de James.

"No sé cuándo exactamente. Sólo sé que voy a volver y si él todavía me quiere, entonces yo todavía lo querré, y si no lo hace, entonces encontraré la manera de seguir adelante sin él", declaré.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. "Bueno, sólo quiero que sepas que apoyo totalmente cualquier decisión que tomes en tu futuro". Traté de sonreír, pero yo todavía estaba sufriendo en mi interior. "¿Por qué no duermes un poco y hablaremos más por la mañana? Me gustaría saber más acerca de mi hermana, si en algún momento estás dispuesta a compartir eso conmigo", salió de la cama y se puso sobre mí para asegurarse de que estaba bien tapada. Fue un pequeño gesto, pero era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

"Tía Kate", dije una vez que ella abrió la puerta. Se detuvo y se volvió para mirarme a la cara. "Garrett no está casado y creo que todavía tiene la misma conexión contigo. Tal vez deberías llamarle, tratar de empezar de nuevo", ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Ya he hablado con él un par de veces. Principalmente sobre el caso y sobre lo que está pasando con vosotros, pero cada vez terminamos discutiendo acerca de algo y colgamos. Simplemente no estábamos destinado a estar juntos", cerró la puerta detrás de ella y pude oírla ir hacia su habitación.

Estuve en la cama la mayor parte de la noche pensando en todo lo que había dicho y me di cuenta de que tenía que estar con Edward. Él era parte de mí y yo nunca sería feliz sin él, nunca me sentiría de nuevo entera hasta que estuviéramos juntos. Aún con el riesgo de James, la vida sería mucho más fácil si tan sólo pudiera estar con él. Él me daba paz, libertad y fuerza. Él me hacía sentir bella y sobre todo amada, y yo tenía que darle todo eso a él.

Mi único problema eran Seth y Leah. Ellos querrían volver conmigo y yo no creía que fuera posible. De todos modos no quería hacerle eso a Kate. No sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que decidiera lo que decidiera, primero hablaría con ellos sobre el tema. Seth, Leah y yo nunca habíamos estado separados y no sabía si sería una buena idea estarlo ahora.

Todo era muy confuso y no sabía qué hacer ni a quién elegir. Yo iba y venía sobre lo que debía hacer. Con el tiempo el agotamiento me alcanzó y me quedé dormida. Di vueltas la mayor parte de la noche, soñaba con Edward, con Seth y con Leah, así como con Kate y Garrett, incluso James estaba en mi sueño. Todos me tiraban en direcciones diferentes y mis brazos y piernas estaban siendo arrancados de mi cuerpo. Fue un sueño horrible y me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un sudor frío y mi corazón acelerado.

Me levanté y me di una ducha, tratando de quitarme el estrés. Todavía no sabía qué hacer ni a quién elegir. Con quien eligiera quedarme alguien acabaría herido y yo no quería eso.

Me quedé en mi habitación la mayor parte del día y sólo salí para comer. Me acosté en mi cama mirando el reloj de bolsillo que Edward me había enviado y obsesivamente vi los segundos pasar de largo. Traté de imaginar lo que él estaba haciendo en este momento y lo que estaríamos haciendo si yo estuviera allí. Yo quería volver.

Alrededor de la hora de cenar, fui por las escaleras y comencé a hacer la cena. Kate me había dejado tomar el papel de hacer la cena cada noche, algo con lo que todo el mundo estaba contento. Como no estaba en el mayor estado de ánimo, me decidí por algo sencillo y sólo hice algunos espaguetis con pan de ajo y una ensalada.

Todos nos sentamos a comer y miré alrededor de la mesa a todo el mundo. Leah todavía tenía el mismo ceño fruncido en su rostro que tenía normalmente. Seth ya no tenía esa chispa de esperanza y de alegría en sus ojos. La tía Kate se veía triste y casi a punto de llorar en cualquier momento. Incluso Félix, quien había empezado a cenar con nosotros todas las noches, parecía tenso. Yo no sabía cómo hacer todo esto mejor, cómo hacer que todos nosotros fuéramos felices de nuevo.

Cuando escuchamos un coche aparcando fuera de la casa, Félix gimió y se levantó de la mesa para salir a ver quién era. Seth corrió a la ventana para mirar qué estaba pasando.

Todos le escuchamos jadear y luego chillar el nombre de Edward. Corrió hacia la puerta de entrada antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo y la abrió, saltando directamente encima de Edward. Leah también saltó rozando a Félix. Edward cogió a Seth y giró a su alrededor antes de bajarlo y darle a Leah un abrazo enorme. Me quedé mirándole con incredulidad. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Llevaba unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta negra, se le veía delgado y su cara estaba pálida y hundida. Quería estar enfadada con él por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, pero la fuerza eléctrica que sentí fue insoportable. Una vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo quise correr hacia él y decirle lo feliz que estaba al verlo y lo mucho que lo amaba, pero la rabia que sentía hacia él vino a mí después de la sorpresa inicial de verlo. Quería estar enfadada con él ahora, decirle lo mucho que me habían herido en los últimos meses, pero no podía moverme. Me quedé congelada en la puerta mientras nuestros ojos se encontraron.

* * *

><p><strong>Mañana ya seguiremos con la continuación de su encuentro ;)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:**

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha, Pamys-Chan, Iare, Kisara Mansen, vivi S R, anyreth, andrea, Fran Ktrin Black, yolabertay, Maya Cullen Masen, Chayley Costa, EdithCullen71283. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Happiness de The Fray

**Aquí teneis el esperado reencuentro :)**

**Capítulo 19**

**EPOV**

El vuelo que tomé aterrizó en Denver, Colorado. Tan pronto como bajé del avión, me fui directamente a la taquilla y compré un billete de ida a Jacksonville, Florida. No sabía cuánto tiempo me quedaría, o si incluso planeaba volver a casa. Ella era mi casa y donde quiera que ella estuviera, es donde yo pensaba estar de ahora en adelante. Con la amenaza de James o no, no me iba a separar de ella nunca más.

Tuve que esperar tres horas hasta mi próximo vuelo, así que cogí algo de comer en el aeropuerto, pero en realidad no comí mucho. Llamé a casa alrededor de las nueve de allí sólo para que ellos supieran que estaba bien. Mi madre estuvo histérica por la preocupación, pero yo seguí tratando de asegurarle que estaba bien, no les dije donde estaba realmente. En su lugar, les dije que sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí y que me estaba quedando en casa de Jasper. Sabía que si les decía a dónde iba, tratarían de convencerme de que volviera a casa, y si me negaba, llamarían a Kate y ella probablemente me prohibiría verla o alguna mierda por el estilo. Quería llegar inesperadamente para que al menos ella me viera y tal vez me diera la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Llamé a Jasper para asegurarme de que podría cubrirme, al menos por un tiempo. Sabía que Emmett lo averiguaría con el tiempo, si no lo había hecho ya. Sólo tenía que llegar antes que nadie supiera dónde estaba.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de subir al avión, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo cogí de mi bolsillo y vi el nombre de Emmett en la pantalla. Se lo había imaginado.

"Edward, ¿qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo?", gritó por el teléfono cuando le contesté.

"Sólo necesito algo de tiempo, Emmett. Voy a estar bien, te lo prometo. He tenido cuidado de a donde he ido y qué ruta he tomado, así que si James me estaba vigilando o siguiendo, me habrá perdido por ahora".

"Sé a dónde vas. No seas estúpido, estás poniéndote a ti y a ella en peligro".

"Emmet, ya estamos en peligro, lo hemos estado durante mucho tiempo. Eso no va a cambiar hasta que encontremos a James. ¿No es mejor hacerle frente al peligro juntos que separados? Si James quiere hacernos daño entonces va a tener que venir a por los dos".

"Con el tiempo vas a tener que volver. ¿Lo sabes?", me preguntó.

"¿Por qué tendría que volver? Tengo dieciocho, Emmett, legalmente soy libre para tomar mis propias decisiones y hacer mi elección. Yo quiero estar donde esté ella", le expresé. "No voy a volver".

"¿Nunca?", se quedó sin aliento.

"No sé. Depende de muchas cosas".

"¿Se lo has dicho a mamá y a papá?"

"No", le informé. "Primero tengo que asegurarme de que ella quiere que me quede".

"¿Sabes que yo no puedo ayudarte si te quedas, verdad?", me aclaró.

"Tú lo has dicho, la policía de Florida son conscientes de la situación. Kate también ha contratado a un guardaespaldas, vamos a estar bien".

"Edward, esto no es una buena idea", dijo exasperado.

"Sólo cuida de mamá y papá y asegúrate de que estén a salvo. Yo cuidaré de mí mismo. Tengo que ir al avión, está a punto de salir".

Él resopló y estuve seguro de que había rodado los ojos. "Ten cuidado y no hagas nada estúpido. Estate alerta y si aparece algo raro, llámame tan pronto como sea posible".

"Lo haré", le prometí. "Y Emmett, por favor, no llames a Bella".

Una vez que estuve en Florida, tomé un taxi y le di la dirección al taxista. Ansiosamente pasé mis dedos sobre mis rodillas mientras el hombre conducía. Yo estaba muy cerca y casi podía sentirla.

Cuando se detuvo en frente de la casa, me bajé, pagué al conductor y me quedé de pie en la acera mirando la casa nerviosamente. Di un profundo suspiro y empecé a caminar por el sendero. Sólo di alrededor de cinco pasos antes de que me chocara con un enorme hombre que estaba de pie delante de mí.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?", me preguntó con calma. Colocó una mano sobre mi pecho echándome hacia atrás. Golpeé con fuerza su mano y le miré.

"¿Quién diablos es usted?", grité.

"Te pregunto de nuevo, ¿qué haces aquí?", me preguntó con firmeza.

"Sólo tengo que ver a Bella", le expliqué.

"Lo siento, eso no es posible", respondió.

"Edward...", oí gritar a Seth. Los dos nos volvimos y lo vimos volar fuera de la puerta y correr por el sendero. Sonreí de inmediato al verle. Echaba tremendamente de menos a Bella, pero no era consciente de lo mucho que también echaba de menos a Seth. Corrió por delante del hombre que estaba seguro de que era el guardaespaldas y se lanzó a mis brazos. Lo recogí y le giré a su alrededor, él se rió y se aferró a mí con fuerza. Cuando lo solté fui atacado por un abrazo de Leah. Los dos estaban sonriendo y se veían muy felices. Cuando me separé de Leah miré hacia arriba y vi a Bella en la puerta con Kate. Tenía los brazos sobre el pecho. A medida que nuestros ojos se encontraron pude ver y sentir toda la rabia y el dolor que le había causado escrito en su rostro.

"Félix, está bien", dijo Kate desde la puerta. Él se hizo a un lado y me dejó seguir caminando. Le fulminé con la mirada mientras caminaba a su lado.

Mis ojos se fueron de nuevo a Bella y me detuve unos metros delante de ella. Tragué saliva mientras esperaba a que algo, cualquier cosa, me diera alguna esperanza.

"Seth, Leah, ¿por qué no le damos a Edward y a Bella algún momento a solas?", sugirió Kate. Ella se volvió hacia Bella y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. "Tal vez podríais bajar a la playa y hablar", le sugirió a Bella dulcemente.

Todo el mundo volvió a la casa y Félix me dio una mirada de advertencia antes de cerrar la puerta.

Miré hacia Bella y abrí la boca para hablar, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo ella se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia la playa. La seguí a una distancia segura hasta que se paró en la playa. Estaba mirando el agua y el horizonte, el sol se estaba escondiendo y estaba empezando a hacer un poco de frío. Su cabello estaba soplando en el viento e incluso por detrás se veía absolutamente hermosa.

Me quedé a unos metros detrás de ella, pero ella no se dio la vuelta para mirarme. El silencio estaba entre nosotros, ninguno sabía qué decir.

"Bella, lo siento por todo", comencé por fin. "He sido un estúpido contigo, me siento muy mal por la forma en la que te he tratado. Fue tan difícil no poder verte o tocarte. Eso me estaba matando, al igual me está matando ahora. Estás muy cerca, pero todavía me siento muy lejos de ti".

Esperé a que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo.

Di un paso más cerca de ella. "Cariño, por favor, di algo. Dime lo enfadada que estás conmigo. Grítame. Dime que me odias, no me importa, sólo dime algo", le supliqué al borde de las lágrimas. Yo sólo quería escuchar su voz.

Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se lanzó a mis brazos. Yo casi no me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Sus brazos se acercaron a mi cuello y yo envolví los míos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola a mí tanto como fuera posible. Enterré mi cara en su pelo y aspiré su olor, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Esto era mi casa. Esto era mi santuario. Yo estaba completo una vez más.

Sonreí en su cuello. "Te quiero mucho, Bella", pude sentir sus lágrimas en mi cuello y quise quitárselas y decirle que todo iba a estar bien ahora, pero no quería dejarla ir. No quería dejarla ir de nuevo.

Nos quedamos allí en la playa, abrazados, por un tiempo largo. Después de un rato, la oí respirar hondo y entonces la aparté de mí. Cuando perdí nuestra conexión, la tensión que tuve en el pecho durante meses volvió rápidamente.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?", preguntó, secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas. "¿Por qué dejaste de llamarme y te negaste a hablar conmigo cuando te llamaba?"

"Bella, me sentía muy mal sin ti. Cada vez que hablaba contigo me sentía peor. Parecías muy feliz aquí y sentía como que te estabas olvidando de mí", traté de explicarle. "Sé que estaba siendo egoísta y no estaba pensando en ti y lo siento por eso. Por favor, perdóname. No puedo vivir sin ti".

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas de nuevo y yo desesperadamente quise limpiárselas, pero no sabía si me lo permitiría.

"¿No pensaste que yo me sentía de la misma manera?", sollozó. "Edward, te eché mucho de menos. Mi mundo entero se detuvo cuando llegamos aquí y cada día tenía que encontrar la manera de seguir adelante. Tenía que ser fuerte por Seth y Leah, incluso por Kate. Cada noche, cuando estaba sola, lloraba antes de dormirme, deseando poder estar contigo. Y después, cuando empezaste a alejarte de mí, no supe qué hacer. Quería ir de nuevo contigo, pero Seth y Leah estaba aquí y Kate estaba luchando con la forma de cuidar de nosotros. Yo no sabía a quién elegir. No sabía lo que tenía que hacer".

"Lo siento, Bella, me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiera decir para que todo esto mejorara, pero no puedo. No quiero que tengas que elegir, por eso he venido. Si me quieres, entonces me voy a quedar aquí".

Sus ojos saltaron hacia los míos. "¿Qué?"

Di un paso más y me acerqué a su lado. "Si aún me quieres, me quedaré aquí contigo. No quiero que estemos separados nunca más. Estés donde estés es donde yo tengo la intención de estar de ahora en adelante".

Ella miró por encima de mi hombro hacia la casa. Me giré también para ver lo que estaba viendo, pero antes de que pudiera verlo por completo, ella agarró mi cara y mis labios se reunieron con los suyos. Una descarga instantánea de energía eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo. La cogí en mis brazos y la bese larga y duramente. Nuestras lenguas se mezclaron y todo estuvo bien otra vez.

Cuando nuestro beso se rompió, yo todavía la sujetaba a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, no estando dispuesto a dejar que se alejara de mí.

"Te amo, Edward. Siempre", susurró.

"Oh cariño, yo también te querré siempre. No me dejes nunca". Finalmente la dejé sobre sus pies y la miré a la cara, le aparté el pelo y le besé las lágrimas. Su rostro brillaba por la felicidad y estaba seguro de que el mío estaba de la misma manera. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo hermosa que eres?"

Ella agachó la cabeza y gimió. "Probablemente me veo horrible. Lloro todo el tiempo y hoy he pasado la mayor parte del día en mi habitación".

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí. "Tú siempre eres hermosa para mí", pasé mi pulgar a lo largo de sus mejillas y me incliné tímidamente para besarla de nuevo. No estaba seguro de si me permitiría volver a besarla, pero lo deseaba desesperadamente.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia arriba para juntar sus labios con los míos y en ese momento supe que íbamos a estar bien.

Sus dedos trazaron una línea debajo de mis ojos. "Tus ojos tienen círculos oscuros debajo de ellos. Y te ves muy delgado. ¿Qué te pasó, Edward?"

Sonreí. "La mujer que amo se marchó y no pude dormir ni comer mucho cuando ella se fue. En realidad, no hice nada de nada", su rostro se cayó y frunció el ceño. Podría decir que ella se sentía culpable por ello y yo no quería eso. Puse mis dedos bajo su barbilla y le alcé el rostro para mirarla. "Pero todo es mejor ahora, estoy en casa contigo, es a donde pertenezco".

Ella me sonrió. "¿Hablas en serio acerca de querer quedarte?", asentí con la cabeza.

"Si tú quieres que me quede", le contesté.

"Por supuesto que quiero que te quedes. Lo que no sé es si mi tía te dejará".

"Bueno, sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo", me incliné tomándola de la mano y guiándonos de vuelta a la casa. Ella apoyó la cabeza en mi brazo mientras caminábamos y yo me incliné para besarle el pelo.

"Todavía estoy enfadada contigo por cómo me has tratado", susurró mientras caminábamos.

"Bueno, quiero que te enfades conmigo, me lo merezco, pero nunca podrás estar tan enfadada conmigo como lo estoy yo mismo. Te prometí hace mucho tiempo que siempre estaría ahí para ti y que nunca te haría daño. Pero rompí esa promesa y te lo recompensaré de alguna manera", le garanticé.

Ella dejó de caminar, así que me paré para girarme hacia ella. "Supongo que tú también deberías estar enfadado conmigo por lo que te hice", dijo ella. "No debería haber sonado como si estuviera pasándomelo bien y me hubiera olvidado de ti. Eso no es lo que estaba haciendo. Pensé que si sabías lo mal que me sentía, te sentirías impotente por no poder hacer nada, sabía que eso iba a hacer que te sintieras peor, así que traté de hacer como si estuviera feliz. Supuse que así funcionaría", su rostro se cayó una vez más. Yo la atraje hacia mí y le besé la frente.

"Vamos a llegar a un acuerdo", le dije. "A partir de ahora hablaremos de cómo nos estamos sintiendo realmente y de lo que realmente nos está pasando, así no tendremos estos malentendidos más". Ella asintió con la cabeza y me dio una débil sonrisa.

Me agaché un poco para mirarla a los ojos. "¿Quieres saber lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento?", ella asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron por la anticipación.

Un lado de mi boca se levantó en una media sonrisa. "Me siento extremadamente feliz y aliviado. Siento que ese enorme peso que ha estado en mi pecho durante meses finalmente se ha ido. Siento que ha sido posible que yo haya volado hasta aquí", me eché a reír. Ella sonrió y toda su cara se iluminó de alegría. Se inclinó y me besó profundamente.

No nos separamos hasta que escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta a unos pocos metros. Los dos nos volvimos para ver quién era y vimos al mismo hombre alto que me encontré en el camino cuando llegué por primera vez.

"Oh, eh... Edward él es Félix. Es nuestro guardaespaldas. Félix, él es Edward", ella nos presentó y yo extendí mi mano hacia él.

"Es un placer conocerle, señor", le dije educadamente. Él me estrechó la mano, pero sólo tarareó como respuesta. Este tipo me preocupaba, no parecía sospechoso ni nada, me parecía demasiado sobreprotector con Bella. Tal vez estaba pensando tonterías, pero estaría mintiendo si no admitiera que él era un poco territorial.

Pasamos por su lado y puse mi mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Bella para guiarla el resto del camino hasta la escalera de la casa.

Una vez dentro, Seth vino corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Te quedas?", me preguntó con entusiasmo. Eché un vistazo a Bella y luego a Kate.

"¿Por qué no vamos a mi oficina para hablar?", Kate sugirió. "Félix, ¿puedes mantener un ojo en Seth y en Leah durante unos minutos?"

"Claro que sí", contestó con una inclinación de cabeza.

Agarré la mano de Bella y la apreté mientras seguíamos a Kate a su oficina. Un olor a ajo y a tomates vino de la cocina y olía muy bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí la suficiente hambre como para querer comer.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, Kate cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y se volvió hacia nosotros. Bella instintivamente me apretó la mano y yo hice lo mismo. Era nuestra manera de tranquilizarnos el uno al otro, no importaba qué pasara, no nos iban a separar nunca más.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Edward", comenzó Kate. "Tengo que decir que estoy un poco sorprendida pero contenta de que hayas venido. No sé lo que hiciste, pero a los tres se les han iluminado las caras al verte. No sé si alguna vez he visto a alguien tan feliz".

"Bueno, todos significan mucho para mí. Compartimos un vínculo que nunca se podrá romper", sonreí a Bella cuando hablé. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y un tono rosa claro apareció en sus mejillas.

"Espero que entiendas que he tenido que llamar a tu padre", cambió el tema.

"Esperaba eso", repliqué.

"Ellos no están demasiado entusiasmados porque no les dijiste lo que estabas haciendo, y están preocupados por ti. Sin embargo les he asegurado que todo el tiempo que estuvieras aquí estarías atendido y protegido".

"Gracias", dije.

"Ellos quieren que les llames lo más pronto posible", me ordenó. Asentí con la cabeza por la comprensión.

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?", me preguntó.

Miré a Bella, quien me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "No estoy seguro, señora. Supongo que el tiempo que usted me lo permita".

Ella miró a Bella, quien tenía una mirada de súplica en su rostro. No pude evitar sonreír al verla. "Bueno, vamos a tener que hablar más después. Por ahora eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí. Félix está en el cuarto de huéspedes, así que supongo que podría hacerte una cama en el sofá".

"Eso estaría bien. Gracias, señora", expresé.

"Edward, si planeas permanecer aquí por un tiempo, sólo hay una cosa que te pido", comenzó Kate. "Por favor, no me llames señora. Mi nombre es Kate y así es como prefiero ser llamada". Asentí con la cabeza por la comprensión.

Empezamos a dirigirnos hacia la puerta. Bella estaba sonriendo como un niño en una tienda de dulces. Probablemente yo estaba sonriendo como ella.

"¿Tienes hambre?", preguntó Bella. "Esta noche he hecho espaguetis para cenar. No es nada especial, pero puedo hacer algo más si no quieres espaguetis. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir hubiera hecho algo mejor".

"Bella, los espaguetis están bien", la detuve. "De hecho, huelen muy bien", le sonreí y me senté en un taburete de la barra. Ella fue a la cocina y la vi llenar un plato con un poco de comida y meterlo en el microondas. Cuando sonó me trajo el plato y se sentó frente a mí. Ella me miraba atentamente mientras comía los espaguetis, sabían asombrosos, aunque estuvieran calentados en el microondas.

"¿No vas a comer?", le pregunté.

"Ya comí unos pocos antes de que llegaras", respondió ella.

Puse mi mano en la de ella y la llevé hasta detrás del mostrador para sentarse en el taburete a mi lado. "Compártelos conmigo. Esto es demasiado como para que me los coma yo solo", puse unos espaguetis alrededor de mi tenedor y se los di. Ella los tomó en su boca y me miró todo el tiempo. Sonreí mientras ella masticaba. "¿Por qué sigues mirándome?", le pregunté.

"Siento como que vas a desaparecer si miro hacia otro lado", respondió ella.

"Bella, no voy a ir a ninguna parte".

"Sé que sigues diciendo eso, pero, ¿y si pasa algo y eso te lleva lejos de mí?"

Me incliné sobre ella y la besé suavemente. "No iré a ninguna parte sin ti. Te lo prometo", le dije. Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo extendí la mano y le di de comer algunos espaguetis mientras le tomaba la mano con la mía libre. Cuando comí mucho más de lo que debería, fuimos a sentarnos en la sala de estar. Seth se levantó y se sentó junto a nosotros.

"¿Te quedas?", me preguntó una vez más.

"Sí, Seth, me quedo", le respondí con una sonrisa. Eché un vistazo hacia Leah y vi su sonrisa también.

Félix se sentó en una silla de gran tamaño en la esquina, mirándonos a mí, a Bella y a Seth. Miré en su dirección de vez en cuando, pero él no pareció darse cuenta.

Después de dos horas, Kate salió de su oficina pareciendo nerviosa y molesta. Ella subió las escaleras y cogió un poco de ropa de cama para el sofá, luego informó a Seth y a Leah que era hora de dormir. Los dos me dieron las buenas noches con unos abrazos enormes y luego se dirigieron escaleras arriba. Vi como Félix comenzó a hacer controles de perímetro de la casa asegurándose de que todas las alarmas estaban encendidas y todas las ventanas y las puertas estaban cerradas.

Bella subió a ponerse el pijama antes de regresar a la cama conmigo. Félix se dirigió hacia las escaleras una vez que revisó todo y Kate se fue poco después.

"Bella, no te quedes demasiado tiempo", sugirió Kate.

"No", respondió ella.

Una vez que estuvimos por fin a solas, ella me miró con nerviosismo. Esperé para ver qué iba a hacer, no dejaba de mirarme y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban ella alejaba su mirada de nuevo. El rubor de sus mejillas estaba empezando a oscurecerse, lo que la avergonzó más y más. Yo me reí de ella y entonces extendí la mano y la tiré a mis brazos. Ella me miró y yo pasé el pulgar por su mejilla enrojecida. "He echado tanto de menos esto".

"Yo también lo he echado de menos. Estar en tus brazos, la sensación de seguridad, era todo lo que quería", dijo. Me apoyé en ella y la besé profundamente.

Nos sentamos en el sofá por un largo tiempo, simplemente mirándonos a los ojos y sonriendo como idiotas. Me sentía muy normal al estar aquí con ella, era como si nunca hubiéramos estado separados. Todo estaba bien en el mundo otra vez. Después de un rato, me quedé dormido en el sofá con Bella escondida en mi costado, envuelta en mis brazos.

Por la mañana nos despertamos porque Seth estaba tirando de mi brazo.

"Vamos, Edward, quiero enseñarte lo que puedo hacer", se quejó Seth.

"Está bien, ya me estoy levantando". Bella se sentó y se frotó la cara mientras yo salía del sofá con Seth.

Fui al baño, me cambié de ropa y me lavé los dientes, y cuando salí Seth me estaba esperando. Me agarró del brazo y me llevó de nuevo a la puerta que conducía a la cubierta. Cuando salimos Leah estaba sentada leyendo un libro.

"Seth quiere mostrarte el castillo de arena en el que ha estado trabajando", me explicó Leah al pasar a su lado.

Yo seguí a Seth para ver el castillo de arena que estaba construyendo, estaba muy emocionado de compartirlo con alguien. Sonreí y le escuché atentamente mientras describía todos los detalles.

Después de un tiempo, Bella apareció en la playa con una magdalena y una taza de café. Ella me la entregó y le di las gracias por ello. Caminamos a una distancia de Seth, pero lo suficientemente cerca para verle, y nos sentamos en la arena.

"Edward", me preguntó Bella. Miré en su dirección y la vi fruncir el ceño como si estuviera pensando en algo muy difícil. "¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué ocurrió todo esto?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nunca pensé que algo podría cambiar. Acepté lo que nos estaba sucediendo a todos nosotros y no esperaba que pudiera ser mejor. Pero por alguna extraña razón, tú apareciste y me hiciste sentir libre. Todavía estoy tratando de entender por qué me amas, por qué arriesgarías tu vida por mí", pensó en voz alta.

"¿Todavía no te crees que te amo?", le pregunté. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Crees en el destino?", me preguntó. Me encogí de hombros y la miré tratando de entender lo que estaba diciendo.

Ella agachó la cabeza y suspiró. "Fue algo que James me dijo antes de que me encerrara en el sótano. Dijo que yo decidí nuestros destinos cuando decidí desafiarle y contarte lo que realmente estaba pasando".

"¿Todavía tiene esos sueños?", le pregunté. Agitó su cabeza con los ojos saltones. "Bella, sé que te sientes culpable por todo lo que pasó, pero tienes que parar. Tú no me hiciste ayudarte, no me obligaste a salvarte, no decidiste cual sería mi destino. Yo tomé la decisión de estar en tu vida y te amo. Me alegro de que sea así. Pase lo que pase en el futuro, lo haremos juntos". La acerqué a mis brazos y la besé en la cabeza.

"Antes de que se me olvide, Kate quería que te dijera que tu padre ha llamado esta mañana", me informó Bella.

"Mierda, me olvidé de llamar a mis padres anoche", exclamé. Ella se sentó, dejando que buscara mi teléfono en mi bolsillo. Lo encendí y vi que tenía once llamadas perdidas. Las miré, seis eran de mamá o de papá, y el resto de Emmett. La última llamada era sólo de hacía una hora desde el móvil de papá. Le llamé a él primero. Sabía que mamá y Emmett probablemente tendrían mucho que decir pero mi padre siempre estaba tranquilo y no se molestaba con la misma facilidad.

"Edward", dijo con voz entrecortada al teléfono.

"Papá, estoy bien. Estoy en Florida con Bella y todo está bien ahora", le expliqué.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ibas a Florida?", me preguntó.

"Sabía que trataríais de convencerme de que volviera a casa y yo no quería. Papá, tengo que estar con Bella. Es difícil de explicar, pero tengo que estar con ella".

"Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, hijo. Estoy realmente sorprendido de que tardaras tanto tiempo en ir. Me hubiese gustado que se lo hubieras contado a alguien. Tu hermano no está muy contento con lo que has hecho, está estresado y lo está pagando con Rosalie. Yo he estado en el hospital toda la noche, sólo para estar lejos de ellos".

"¿Está mamá bien?", le pregunté. Bella me miró cuando mencioné a mamá.

"Ella está bien, sólo preocupada tanto por ti como por Emmett. Probablemente deberías llamarla y hacerle saber que estás a salvo".

"Lo haré. ¿Está todo bien por allí? ¿Por qué está Emmet tan estresado?"

"Él no me dice mucho, pero tengo la sensación de que se trata de James", dijo.

Tragué saliva, sabiendo que si Emmett estaba estresado y se trataba de James, entonces estábamos en un gran problema. Forcé una sonrisa en la dirección de Bella para no preocuparla, pero creo que no sirvió de nada.

"¿Debo llamar a Emmett, entonces?", le pregunté.

"Creo que podría ser una buena idea. Te puede contar todo lo que está pasando".

"Bueno, ¿puedes decirle a mamá que no se preocupe? Estaremos bien".

"Sé que lo estaréis, hijo. Sólo sé inteligente con las cosas y no hagas nada estúpido al tratar de ser el héroe", me dijo.

Me eché a reír. "No lo haré, papá".

Después de colgarle llamé a Emmett. Me informó de que James había sido visto en el aeropuerto comprando un billete para Florida y que casi lo tenían, pero como siempre, estuvo a dos pasos por delante de ellos.

"Pero Emmett, yo no compré un billete a Florida hasta que llegué a Denver. ¿Cómo podría él saber que ahí es a donde iba yo?", le pregunté.

"Tenemos razones para creer que él siempre sabe dónde están y debe haber sabido de algún modo que al desaparecer tú, el único lugar donde estarías sería en Florida. Sabemos que tiene un coche, así que ya no tomará el vuelo que esperábamos que tomara, él probablemente conducirá hasta ahí. Es probable que conduzca hasta otro aeropuerto y vuele desde allí, pero no estamos seguros de lo que va a hacer", dijo Emmett.

"Así que, ¿qué hacemos?", le pregunté. Bella se veía preocupada y me acerqué a su mano y le froté los nudillos para tranquilizarla.

"Garrett se encuentra ahora de camino hacia allí", explicó. "Él va a hablar con la policía y te contará mejor el plan".

"¿Por qué viene Garrett y no tú?", le pregunté.

"Bueno, en primer lugar Garrett se ofreció. Pero lo más importante, yo tenía que quedarme por mamá y por Rosalie", explicó.

"¿Por qué, qué está pasando?", le pregunté.

"Mamá está muy estresada y tú te vas, la forma en la que lo hiciste no está ayudándole. Si yo me marchara también, sería un desastre. Además Rosalie no quiere que la deje por tanto tiempo".

Me sentí mal por haberle causado a mamá tanto estrés, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Yo estaba siendo empujado en muchas direcciones, y no sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Le colgué a Emmett y le dije que le llamaría más tarde.

"¿Qué está pasando?", preguntó Bella.

"Creo que cometí un gran error", me pasé las manos por el pelo y gemí.

"¿Por qué, qué pasa?", preguntó con un tono de pánico.

"James se encuentra de camino hacia aquí", le expliqué. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su respiración se aceleró. "Bella, relájate. Todo va a estar bien. Él no ha hecho nada en meses, incluso cuando tuvo la oportunidad. No va a intentar algo ahora".

"¿Qué quieres decir, él tuvo la oportunidad?". Genial, había dicho demasiado. No podía mentirle más, ella necesitaba saber la verdad.

"Emmett me dijo que no lo dijera, pero James ha estado presente", sus ojos se desorbitaron y su boca se abrió cuando le dije lo que estaba pasando. "Él estuvo escondido en casa de Heidi, pero Emmett y Garrett lo descubrieron y fueron capaces de llevarla a ella y a sus hijos a una casa de seguridad. Ellos han estado tratando de atraparlo, pero no han tenido mucha suerte".

"¿Qué está haciendo?", me preguntó.

"Va detrás de mí. Él me acusa de quitarles a sus hijos y una vez que haya acabado conmigo, planea llegar a todos vosotros de nuevo. No sé cuál es su plan después de eso, pero eso es lo que fueron capaces de descubrir hasta el momento. Yo también lo vi un día fuera del hospital, mirándome".

"Edward", gritó ella. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"No se lo dije a nadie hasta hace unos días, cuando se lo dije a Emmett. Él sólo me miraba y cuando salí del coche y nuestros ojos se encontraron, se fue unos minutos más tarde".

"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie? Ellos podrían haberlo detenido".

"Bella, cuando la policía hubiera llegado hasta allí y les hubiera contado mi historia, habría pasado mucho tiempo. Yo en realidad estaba enfadado y deprimido y no quería hablar con nadie. Sé que probablemente debería haber dicho algo, pero fui un estúpido. Eso es lo que tanto mi hermano como mi padre me dijeron que no hiciera", me reí.

"Bueno, ¿si él viene aquí entonces qué hacemos?"

"Garrett está de camino hacia aquí. Él va a hablar con la policía y todo saldrá bien", le expliqué.

"¿Garrett está de camino?", preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Sí, ¿por qué pareces escéptica con eso?"

"No es eso, es que creo que va a ser interesante", la miré con ojos inquisitivos.

Ella rodó los ojos hacia mí y se levantó. "Debemos avisar a Seth y entrar. Es más seguro si todos estamos en el mismo sitio".

"¿Vas a decirme por qué piensas que va a ser interesante?", le pregunté cuando empezamos a regresar a la casa.

"Primero tenemos que decirle a Kate y a Félix lo que está pasando", dijo.

Volvimos a la casa y les dijimos a Kate y a Félix lo que sabíamos. No me sorprendió cuando nos informaron de que ya eran conscientes de la situación. Nos aconsejaron quedarnos en casa hasta que Garrett llegara aquí con más información sobre lo que íbamos a hacer.

Pasamos la tarde jugando a los videojuegos y viendo la televisión con Seth y Leah, mientras esperábamos a Garrett. Kate paseó de un lado a otro mientras que Félix se mantenía vigilando la ventana.

Me di cuenta de que Bella estaba tensa, pero lo estaba ocultando. Alrededor de las cinco comenzó a preparar la cena y me senté en la barra para verla. Le ofrecí mi ayuda pero ella se rió y me dijo que no.

Cuando la cena terminó, todos nos sentamos en la mesa y comimos. Garrett todavía no había aparecido, así que llamé a Emmett y me dijo que había hablado con él recientemente y que aún estaba en la estación de policía.

Alrededor de las nueve de la noche Garrett finalmente apareció. Tan pronto como entró, la sala se tensó. Yo no entendía por qué, pero pude sentirlo. Kate envió a Leah y a Seth a la cama, mientras que Bella le preparaba a Garrett un plato de comida. Él se lo comió a toda prisa, como si no hubiera comido en todo el día, probablemente era una buena posibilidad que fuera eso. Seguimos esperando a que nos diera alguna noticia o cualquier cosa, pero no lo hizo.

"Esto está realmente bueno, Bella", dijo metiéndose otro bocado en la boca. "No creo que haya comido tan bien en mucho tiempo".

"Gracias", dijo ella tímidamente.

"Garrett, ¿podrías darnos algunas novedades?", le pregunté.

"Todo está bien, Edward", dijo sonando molesto. "Hay dos policías justo ahí fuera, otro por la calle y Félix se encuentra en el porche. Hoy hubo un posible avistamiento de él en California, nuestra mejor apuesta es que él está conduciendo hasta aquí, tardará unos pocos días. De cualquier manera, la policía de Jacksonville lo atrapará si viene cerca de aquí".

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?", le pregunté. Él volvió la cabeza hacia mí con una ceja levantada.

"¿Por qué estás tú aquí, Edward?", él me respondió. Mis cejas se levantaron por la confusión. Él se volvió hacia el plato y terminó de comer.

"Hay algunas cosas que tengo que hablar con Kate", dijo Garrett. "¿Crees que los dos os podríais subir por un rato?"

"¿Qué está pasando?", preguntó Bella antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo.

"Es una información que necesito darle sobre la policía que está cerca. No es nada para preocuparse", aclaró.

"Edward", dijo Bella tirando de mi mano. "Vamos. Podemos ir a mi habitación y darles un poco de privacidad". Miré a Garrett y luego a Kate antes de seguir a Bella arriba.

Subimos a la habitación de Bella y una vez dentro miré alrededor y vi que la habitación parecía muy familiar al aspecto que tenía en casa. La cama estaba en el mismo lugar, había cuadros en la pared, una estantería con todos sus libros, incluso los símbolos japoneses que le hice colgaban sobre su cama, como los tenía en casa.

Tan pronto como escuché el clic en la puerta, me di la vuelta para mirarle a la cara.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", le pregunté.

Ella sonrió. "¿No lo sabes?", bromeó y yo negué con la cabeza. "Garrett y Kate salieron hace mucho tiempo, incluso hablaron de casarse, pero cuando Kate se mudó aquí para ir a la universidad las cosas cambiaron y perdieron el contacto entre ellos. Sé que Kate aún tiene fuertes sentimientos por él, y tengo la sensación de que Garrett también los tiene".

"Wow", le dije sentándome en la cama. "Por lo tanto, debe ser por eso por lo que Garrett está tan metido en este caso".

Bella se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

"Yo también me sorprendí cuando me enteré, pero Kate es realmente agradable con nosotros y siempre ha apoyado lo que hemos elegido. Ella sólo quiere que todos seamos felices y está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que eso suceda, creo que por eso ella te está permitiendo quedarte. Yo también quiero que ella sea feliz y creo que si ella y Garrett pueden resolver las cosas, va a serlo. Es por eso que quería darles un poco de privacidad".

"Bueno", dije agarrándola por la cintura y tirando de ella hacia abajo para ponerla en la cama conmigo. "Creo que nosotros también necesitamos un poco de intimidad", ella se rió cuando comencé a besarla en los labios.

Cuando me separé, le quité un poco de pelo de la cara y se lo puse detrás de la oreja.

"Edward", me preguntó. Yo tarareé en respuesta. "¿Tienes miedo?"

"¿Miedo de James?", le pregunté y ella asintió con la cabeza. Tomé una respiración profunda. "Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no, pero sé que si estamos juntos vamos a ser capaces de salir de esto". Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho y me abrazó con fuerza.

"No me has dicho si has seguido teniendo esos sueños. ¿Los tienes?", le pregunté.

"No tanto", respondió ella. "Creo que estar lejos de la amenaza de que él venga a por nosotros podría haber ayudado".

"Y ahora yo traigo la amenaza de nuevo", le dije lamentándome.

"Edward, la amenaza siempre estuvo ahí. James siempre va a estar en el fondo de mi mente. Tú no puedes hacer nada más aparte de salvarme".

"Eso era otra cosa que quería decirte", le dije. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarme y yo me quedé mirando al techo. "Unas semanas antes de que te encontrara en el sótano, tuve un sueño de que yo estaba allí. Yo nunca había estado allí antes, pero recuerdo que estaba frío y oscuro. Estaba buscando por todas partes algo y cuando llegué a una pequeña puerta y puse mi mano sobre el pomo, en ese momento me sentí aliviado. Fuera lo que fuese que estaba detrás de esa puerta era lo que estaba buscando. Entonces me desperté", miré su cara para ver cuál era su reacción. Sonreí tímidamente por su expresión de sorpresa. "¿Eso es probablemente una locura, no?"

"Sí", respondió ella.

"Bueno, gracias", me burlé yo.

"No Edward, no quería decir eso", replicó ella. "Lo que he querido decir es que es una locura porque yo también tuve un sueño en el que me salvabas. En realidad, fue la noche antes de la que me estás hablando. Me desperté esa mañana después de haber tenido el sueño de que estaba en el sótano, yo estaba muy debilitada y cansada, no podía ver nada. Entonces oí pasos bajando las escaleras y me pareció que era James, pero luego oí una voz que me decía que iba a estar bien y que estaban ahí para sacarme. Yo no pude verle la cara, no sabía quién era. Cuando me desperté me reí porque nunca iba a suceder. Nadie había cuidado de mí lo suficiente como para salvarme".

"¿Por qué no me hablaste sobre eso?", le pregunté.

"¿Por qué nunca me hablas tú de tu sueño?", replicó ella.

"Creo que me olvidé del asunto después de que te fueras".

"Yo no me olvidé del mío. Creo que tal vez es por eso que mis sueños de tu muerte me asustan tanto. ¿Si mi sueño de ti salvándome se hizo realidad, entonces mis sueños de que te mueras podrían hacerse realidad?"

La atraje hacia mí y suspiré. "Tal vez sea una cosa del destino, como lo que estabas hablando antes. Tal vez los dos tenemos que soñarlo para que sea real. Y te prometo, que no he tenido ningún sueño de cualquiera de nosotros muriendo", pude sentir su sonrisa contra mi pecho y le besé la parte superior de la cabeza.

Nos quedamos allí por un largo tiempo y después de un tiempo estuve seguro de que ella se había dormido. Yo estaba demasiado nervioso por James como para dormir. Necesitaba llegar a algún tipo de plan para mantenerlos a salvo y coger a James de una vez por todas.

Después de un tiempo, comencé a escuchar gritos provenientes de la planta baja. Yo quería saber qué estaba pasando, así que salí de debajo de Bella y la acosté sobre la almohada antes de salir por la puerta.

Me detuve a mitad de camino de las escaleras para escuchar. Eran Kate y Garrett y estaban discutiendo sobre algo.

"No puedes hacer esto, Kate", gritó Garrett.

"Tú no puedes decirme qué hacer", replicó ella. "Estoy haciendo lo que creo que es mejor para mis sobrinos".

"Sí, al igual que tu hermana hizo lo mejor para ti todos esos años", sostuvo Garrett.

"Mi hermana hizo que tomara la decisión correcta para mí. No sé en qué estaba pensando todos esos años atrás cuando pensé en casarme contigo".

"¿Entonces por qué estuviste tan decidida en mantenernos juntos? ¿Si crees que cometiste una mala elección en ese entonces qué te hace estar tan segura de que no estás haciendo la misma mala elección ahora?", Garrett le preguntó.

"Porque él la ama lo suficiente como para venir a por ella cuando alguien les ha separado", respondió ella. "Esa es la diferencia, Garrett", hubo silencio durante bastante tiempo antes de que Kate volviera a hablar. Ahora su voz era tranquila y no tan enfadada. "No voy a dejar que les separen de nuevo, incluso si tú piensas que es lo que hay que hacer. No les he visto a ninguno de ellos una sonrisa desde que han estado aquí, pero en el momento en que ese muchacho entró en esta casa, los tres han sido más que felices. No voy a quitarles eso de nuevo, ya se les ha quitado demasiado. No debería haberlo hecho en primer lugar. Pertenecen a Forks y ahí es a donde vamos a ir".

"Kate", dijo Garrett en voz baja. "No se trata sólo de mantenerlos a salvo a ellos, se trata de mantenerte a salvo a ti también. En primer lugar Edward nunca debería haber venido aquí. Casi lo teníamos y entonces él va y enreda las cosas", al instante me sentí horrible, había echado a perder las cosas de nuevo. Sin embargo, ellos no podían pensar seriamente en separarnos de nuevo. ¿Kate realmente estaba pensando en volver a Forks?

"Yo no necesito que me protejas, Garrett. Lo he hablado con Félix y él va a ir a donde lo necesitemos".

"Pero ahí es donde te equivocas, Kate. Yo tengo que protegerte. Siempre voy a protegerte porque todavía te amo. Vengo a por ti ahora y espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo".

Oí gemir a Kate y entonces escuché el ruido de unos besos. Yo no quería escucharles más, así que me dirigí escaleras arriba. Me tendí en la cama con Bella y ella instintivamente se puso a mi lado. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y me quedé dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, todo lo que Kate y Garrett dijeron volvió a mí y yo quería algunas respuestas. Bella se movió en la cama, yo me levanté y ella me preguntó a dónde iba.

"Tengo que hablar con Garrett de un plan que tengo", le contesté. Ella saltó y me siguió afuera.

Garrett estaba en la cocina hablando de algo con Félix y otro oficial de policía, mientras que Kate se ocupaba de preparar el desayuno. Agarré la mano de Bella y me acerqué a ellos.

"Garrett", comencé. Él se volvió a mirarme. "No voy a dejar que nos separéis de nuevo", me miró con una expresión de sorpresa y oí jadear a Kate. "Escuché lo que hablasteis ayer por la noche y no sé cuál es tu plan, pero no va a suceder. Dondequiera que Bella vaya, yo iré también".

"Edward, éste es el trato. Voy a enviarlos a las cuatro a una casa de seguridad que él no podrá encontrar y tú te vas a quedar aquí conmigo para establecer una trampa. No va a durar mucho tiempo".

"Eso es lo que mi hermano me dijo hace tres meses. No voy a hacer eso otra vez. Me gusta la idea de Kate de volver a Forks, y creo que tengo un plan".

Él suspiró profundamente y se sentó en el taburete. "Está bien, ¿cuál es tu plan?", me preguntó. Miré a Bella, quien me miraba con confusión.

"Nos separaremos", afirmé.

Los ojos de Bella saltaron hacia los míos. "Pero acabas de decir que no nos separaríamos de nuevo", exclamó.

Agarré sus manos. "Sólo escúchame un minuto. Todo estará bien", ella asintió con la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Tenemos que estar a dos pasos delante de él para hacer algún cambio. No va a esperar que nosotros volvamos a Washington, va a pensar que hemos sido trasladados a otro lugar seguro. Si todos salimos de aquí ahora y vamos hacia diferentes rutas, eso va a despistarle. Si está conduciendo, estoy seguro que una vez que llegue aquí va a estar cansado y confundido en un ambiente desconocido. Será más fácil para la policía pillarle. En casa él conoce bien la zona y conoce las rutinas de cada uno y donde estamos en todo momento, pero aquí no tendrá esa ventaja y podemos establecer una trampa para que no sospeche y luego espero que sean capaces de atraparlo. Sin embargo, en caso de que algo vaya mal y se entere de que nos hemos ido todos, no sabrá a dónde nos hemos dirigido si todos tomamos diferentes vuelos. No va a pensar que somos tan estúpidos como para volver a Forks. Tanto Emmett como mi padre me dijeron que no hiciera nada estúpido, pero ahora creo que eso es lo que tenemos que hacer".

Garrett se acarició el mentón con los dedos un par de segundos para pensar en mi idea. "No es una mala idea. Si podemos confundirle, será más fácil cogerlo con la guardia baja", coincidió Garrett. "Creo que podría funcionar, Edward".

"Bien", dije. "Pero una cosa. No le digas a nadie que volvemos de nuevo a casa, ni siquiera a mi padre, o mi hermano, o a cualquier otra persona. Tengo la sensación de que alguien cercano a nosotros le está dando las pistas y puede que sea quien menos esperamos".

"¿Crees que alguien le ha estado dando pistas?", Garrett dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza. "He estado sospechando de Sam, pero no estoy seguro".

"He pensado lo mismo, pero al igual que tú, no he sido capaz de resolverlo", dijo Garrett y entonces me sonrió. "Vas a ser un excelente policía algún día".

Me eché a reír. "No tengo ninguna intención de ser un oficial de policía".

"Uno nunca lo sabe", dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Bueno, supongo que tengo que hacer algunas llamadas y comenzar a hacer algunas maletas", intervino Kate.

"Yo te ayudaré", se ofreció Bella después de que Kate se fuera de la habitación.

"Supongo que oíste lo que estuvimos discutiendo anoche, me oíste decirle a Kate que te habías equivocado", dijo Garrett. Asentí con la cabeza. "Lo siento por eso. Yo estaba enfadado y frustrado".

"Garrett, no necesito una explicación. Sé que metí la pata, pero no puedo permanecer lejos de ella nunca más".

Él asintió con la cabeza y puso su mano sobre mi hombro. "Te entiendo completamente".

"¿Entonces has vuelto con Kate?", le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Él se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé, creo que estamos intentándolo, pero va a tomar algún tiempo".

"Bueno, espero que todo salga bien", le respondí.

Me dirigí al piso de arriba para ayudar a Bella y explicarle más las cosas. Yo sabía que ella probablemente estaría confundida y asustada, pero seguí asegurándole que iba a funcionar. Por lo menos lo esperaba.

En un par de horas todo estaba empaquetado y estábamos listos para irnos. Kate se tomó unos días para ausentarse de su trabajo y dijo que estaba pensando en que la transfirieran a la sucursal de Seattle si las cosas salían bien y se quedaba en Forks.

Bella llamó a su jefe para informarle que había habido una emergencia familiar y que tenía que marcharse. Se sintió fatal por irse así, pero no había mucho donde elegir. También llamó a su amiga Emily y le dijo que se iba a unas pequeñas vacaciones de primavera y que se pondría en contacto con ella. No le gustaba mentir a su amiga, pero tampoco tenía mucha opción, tenía que mantener a tanta gente como fuera posible en la oscuridad acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Incluso cuando Emmett me llamó para preguntarme cómo iban las cosas, le mentí y le dije que estábamos esperando a ver qué pasaba.

Seth y Leah no eran tan conscientes de la situación como el resto de nosotros, estaban muy contentos de regresar a casa. Leah quería ver a mi madre y a sus amigas tan pronto como llegáramos allí.

Garrett había hecho los arreglos con la policía de Florida para comenzar a trabajar en una trampa para James. Quería que nos separáramos, que unos pocos de nosotros fuéramos con Félix y otros con él, pero yo insistí en dividirnos aún más. Así que él se fue con Kate y Leah, Félix se llevó a Seth, y Bella y yo fuimos por otra ruta.

A Bella no le gustaba estar separada de Seth y de Leah, pero ella sabía que era necesario. Tenía la impresión de que estaba más molesta por estar separada de ellos, de lo que lo había estado al estar lejos de mí. Pero entendí por qué. Ella era una figura materna para ellos y siempre lo había sido, por lo que tuvo que haber sido duro para ella.

Bella y yo aterrizamos en Nueva York y casi de inmediato abordamos otro avión con destino a Arizona, y luego otro a Washington.

Una vez que finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto Sea-Tac, nos bajamos del avión y comenzamos a buscar por todas partes a todos los demás. Una vez que los ojos de Bella se reunieron con los de Leah y Seth, echó a correr hacia ellos. Ella cayó de rodillas, les abrazó a los dos con fuerza y lloró. El resto de nosotros se puso a su alrededor, mirándoles. Sentí una oleada de alegría corriendo a través de mí mientras esperaba que todo esto se acabara muy pronto y todos fueran libres.

Decidimos quedarnos en un hotel cercano para pasar la noche en vez de conducir de vuelta a Forks tan tarde. Todos nos quedamos dormidos con bastante rapidez y no nos despertamos hasta la tarde.  
>Garrett y Félix estaban en el pasillo hablando, cuando me levanté y salí a ver lo que estaba pasando, dejaron de hablar.<p>

"¿Qué está pasando?", les pregunté.

"Ha sido visto en Texas", informó Garrett. "Él todavía está conduciendo directamente hacia allí, lo que significa que no es consciente de que nos hemos venido hasta aquí. Eso es algo bueno, pero nuestro único problema es que si alguien cercano a nosotros le da pistas, tenemos que averiguar quién es antes de que tenga la oportunidad de decirle dónde estamos".

"Bueno, podemos escondernos en mi casa hasta que lo sepamos a ciencia cierta, o hasta que lo atrapen, pero no quiero a Rosalie allí".

"Edward", Bella me alertó viniendo detrás de mí. "Rosalie es muy buena conmigo. Ella me habló mucho mientras estuve en Florida y me ayudó a superar los días en los que estuve lejos de ti. No es quien avisa a James, en caso de que eso sea lo que estás pensando. Por favor, no la hagas desaparecer. Me gustaría verla".

"Bella, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con quién hablamos y quien nos ve. Incluso estoy pensando en que ver a Jasper o a Alice es una mala idea", le dije.

"Sé que estás preocupado, Edward, pero yo he estado presa por mucho tiempo y no quiero estarlo nunca más", me informó.

Suspiré profundamente y la llevé a mis brazos. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan terca?"

"Tú también eres terco, ¿lo sabías?", me dijo. Yo me eché a reír.

"Si piensas que Rosalie es buena, entonces voy a confiar en tu juicio, pero quiero que todos nosotros permanezcamos escondidos del resto de la ciudad hasta que sepamos que James ha sido capturado. Esto incluye a Alice y a Jasper, por ahora", le sugerí. Ella estuvo de acuerdo en eso, al igual que Garrett y Félix.

Todos nos vestimos y cogimos las maletas, y luego Garrett nos alquiló una camioneta para regresar a Forks.

Cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada de la casa de mi padre esa tarde, vi a mi madre mirar por la ventana, vacilante. Salí del coche para que ella supiera que estaba bien. Tan pronto como me vio sus ojos se ensancharon, se lanzó por la puerta y salió corriendo hacia mí. Ella echó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y empezó a llorar.

"Hola, mamá", le dije abrazándole.

"Oh, Edward, estaba muy preocupada por ti", suspiró.

"Lo sé y lo siento, pero tenía que ir. He traído a algunas personas conmigo, están ansiosos de verte", ella se apartó y me miró con ojos inquisitivos. Di un paso al lado para que ella pudiera ver quién estaba detrás de mí. Lágrimas de alegría empezaron a correr por sus mejillas cuando vio a Seth, a Leah y a Bella allí. Ella abrió la boca y luego se acercó a ellos para ponerlos en sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya han vuelto a casa. A ver qué pasa con James.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:**

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha, Pamys-Chan, Iare, Kisara Mansen, vivi S R, anyreth, andrea, Fran Ktrin Black, yolabertay, Maya Cullen Masen, Chayley Costa, EdithCullen71283. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** My wish de Rascal Flatts

**Nuevo capítulo, a ver cómo sigue la historia :)**

**Capítulo 20**

**BPOV**

Cuando llegamos a Forks y nos detuvimos en el camino de entrada de la casa de Edward, me di cuenta de que tanto Seth como Leah estaban emocionados. Por desgracia, yo estaba nerviosa. No estaba segura de si iban a permitir que nos quedáramos una vez más. Edward nos ofreció su casa para que estuviéramos mientras nos escondíamos y realmente él no había discutido eso con sus padres. Yo no estaba segura de si Emmett todavía permanecía aquí, pero si estaba eso significaba que Rose también. Lo cual significaba que la casa iba a estar muy completa y yo no sabía cómo se sentiría Esme al respecto.

Edward saltó primero del coche y Esme fue corriendo por las escaleras para abrazarlo. Yo salí vacilante, observando y esperando a ver qué podría pensar Esme de que nosotros estuviéramos de vuelta. Seth y Leah salieron detrás de mí y yo les retuve dándoles a Edward y a Esme un minuto. Podía sentir la anticipación de estar de vuelta en los brazos de Esme y en Seth y Leah. Estaban ansiosos por liberarse de mí para poder correr hacia ella.

Una vez que Edward se hizo a un lado y ella nos vio allí de pie, contuve la respiración. Vi que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y ella caminó los pocos metros que nos separaban para darnos un abrazo. Fue torpe que tratara de abrazarnos a todos al mismo tiempo, pero fue bueno saber que había aceptado que volviéramos tan fácilmente.

"Mamá, tenemos que ocultarles aquí por un tiempo", Edward le informó. Ella se apartó de nosotros y vio a tía Kate y a Garrett detrás de nosotros.

"Tu hermano no me ha dicho nada. ¿Qué está pasando?", preguntó ella volviéndose hacia Edward.

"James trató de seguirme a Florida", dijo. Esme abrió la boca y se la tapó con la mano. "Él no va a sospechar que hemos llegado hasta aquí, así que tenemos que escondernos hasta que le atrapen. La policía de Florida se encuentra en el caso y esperamos que si todo va bien ellos lo puedan atrapar. Pero tenemos que quedarnos aquí y nadie puede saber que estamos aquí. ¿Está bien?"

"Por supuesto que sí, hijo. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para que todos estemos a salvo", ella estuvo de acuerdo.

"Gracias mamá. Tenemos que entrar antes de que alguien nos vea", sugirió Edward. Se acercó a mí, tomando mi mano entre las suyas, y nos llevó a todos al interior.

"Tengo que ir a comisaría", dijo Garrett. "Volveré más tarde para comprobar todo". Me di cuenta de que él se acercó a la mano de Kate y la apretó ligeramente antes de irse. Me pareció que las cosas estaban mejor entre ellos.

"Bueno, entrad y sentaos. ¿Hay alguien que tenga hambre o necesite algo de beber?", Esme preguntó cuando entramos.

Todos negamos con la cabeza y fuimos a sentarnos a la sala de estar.

"Muchas gracias por dejar que nos quedemos", dijo Kate.

"Es un placer. Os he echado mucho de menos a todos. Sois bienvenidos a quedaros todo el tiempo que queráis".

Me senté en el sofá junto a Edward, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, y él pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros sosteniéndome de manera protectora.

Me dije a mí misma que todo este suplicio estaba casi terminando, que casi seríamos libres y no tendríamos que ocultarnos o correr. Por lo que había oído de la conversación de Garrett y Félix con Edward esta mañana, se estaban acercando a James y sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo encontraran. Pero ese pensamiento me trajo otro. ¿Qué le pasaría después de que le encontraran? ¿Tendríamos que volver a Florida? ¿Edward se vendría conmigo si lo hiciéramos? ¿O yo elegiría quedarme aquí con él?

Después de un tiempo, Seth se puso a jugar con los juguetes que se dejó aquí y Leah se fue a su antigua habitación para leer un rato. Kate y Esme pasaron muchas horas conversando sobre cosas al azar y parecían llevarse muy bien.

Miré a Edward y estaba recostado en el sofá casi dormido. Me moví para levantarme y él se movió para acercarme más hacia él. "¿A dónde vas?", preguntó en un tono de pánico.

"Sólo iba a hacer café para todos", le contesté.

"Oh", dijo dejando escapar un largo suspiro y liberando su agarre sobre mí. "Iré a ayudarte".

Nos levantamos y me di cuenta de que Kate y Esme nos estaban dando miradas curiosas. Estaba segura de que probablemente habían oído el pánico de Edward. Le sonreí a las dos tímidamente. "Iba a hacer un poco de café. ¿Queréis uno?"

"Eso sería estupendo, querida", dijo sonriendo Esme.

"Gracias, Bella, me encantaría tomarme uno", agregó Kate.

Asentí con la cabeza y caminé hacia la cocina. Edward estaba detrás de mí con su mano en mi espalda.

Empecé a llenar la cafetera con agua y le dije a Edward que me diera el café de la alacena. Él me lo trajo y cuando empecé a dejarlo caer en el filtro envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura desde atrás. Le sonreí y me recosté contra él. Él se inclinó y besó la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

"Casi ha terminado, Bella. Serás libre pronto", susurró.

"Todos vamos a ser libres", añadí. Me di la vuelta en sus brazos y puse los míos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él para besar sus labios. Nos besamos y después de unos segundos sentí que Edward me separaba del suelo y me ponía sobre el mostrador. Me levantó la camiseta lo suficiente como para deslizar su mano a través de mi estómago. "Edward", le advertí, alejando sus manos. "Tu madre y mi tía se encuentran en la habitación de al lado", él sonrió tímidamente y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"Lo siento", dijo. "Te he echado mucho de menos. Te necesito".

"Ahora no", le susurré. Él resopló, yo esperaba que no hablara en serio. No había manera de que sucediera en un corto plazo, no con tanta gente en la casa.

"Vamos a encontrar una manera", me aseguró con una sonrisa. Rodé los ojos y sacudí la cabeza, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

Salté del mostrador y comencé a coger las tazas de café de la alacena, cuando vi un coche en la entrada. Miré por la ventana para tener una mejor visión del coche rojo que estaba aparcando.

"Oh, bien", oí quejarse a Edward detrás de mí.

"¿Quién es?", le pregunté.

"Es Rosalie", respondió. Sonreí cuando me enteré de que era ella. Yo había llegado a conocerla bastante bien por teléfono durante los últimos dos meses y estaba emocionada por verla. El Jeep de Emmett apareció unos pocos segundos más tarde y vi a Emmett y a Garrett salir del coche. Edward salió por la puerta principal, supuse que para estar seguro de que Garrett les contaba el plan de que no debían decírselo a nadie. Sabía que Edward tenía sus sospechas acerca de Rose, pero yo sentía que podía confiar en ella.

Llené los vasos con el café y los puse en la bandeja con la crema y el azúcar, luego llevé la bandeja a la sala de estar. Esme y Kate cogieron un vaso y me dieron las gracias por ello mientras que todos los demás entraban por la puerta principal. Todos empezaron a saludarse.

Miré hacia arriba y vi a Rose sonreír. Seth llegó corriendo a la sala y corrió hacia Emmett, y Rosalie se acercó y me dio un abrazo.

"Bienvenida a casa, Bella", dijo. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, incluso aunque mi futuro cuñado sea un idiota para ir a por ti cuando un psicópata está detrás de él".

"Cuñado... ¿tú y Emmett os vais a casar?", le pregunté.

"Todavía no, él no me lo ha pedido, pero hemos hablado un poco", aclaró. "Espero que pronto. Creo que una vez que este tema acabe, tal vez lo haga".

"Eso está muy bien. Me alegro por ti", le ofrecí.

"¿De qué estáis hablando aquí?", preguntó Emmett, viniendo desde detrás de Rose y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Estábamos discutiendo el futuro", dijo Rosalie acariciando su mejilla con la mano. Les sonreí y entonces capté la mirada de Edward, quien me miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Bella", dijo Emmett. "Tal vez ahora mi hermano no va a estar deprimido por toda la casa nunca más", le di una débil sonrisa y me di cuenta de que Edward estaba empezando a caminar hacia nosotros. Se inclinó en mi oído.

"¿Estás bien?", me susurró. Asentí con la cabeza y le di una palmada en el hombro. Yo estaba bien, pero saber que Edward estuvo mal mientras yo no estuve me hizo sentirme muy culpable. Le había causado dolor y no me gustaba eso.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos pensar en algo para cenar esta noche y también en los arreglos para dormir", anunció Esme.

"Yo me ocuparé de la cena, Esme", le ofrecí. Ella asintió con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina. Leah bajó poco después y entró en la cocina para ayudar. Esme decidió preparar todo lo que necesitaríamos para los tacos. Era algo que todos podríamos disfrutar y también algo más rápido y sencillo con tanta gente ayudando a prepararlos.

Carlisle se detuvo en la entrada poco antes de que la cena estuviera lista. Se quedó bastante sorprendido cuando entró en una casa llena de gente. Estuvo feliz de vernos a todos nosotros y se aseguró de que todos fuéramos conscientes de que éramos bienvenidos a quedarnos el tiempo que quisiéramos.

Una vez que todos nos sentamos a comer, la gente empezó a conversar informalmente unos con los otros. Yo estaba extremadamente feliz de estar de vuelta aquí, entre toda la gente que realmente me importaba. Aquí es donde me sentía segura y amada. No es que no pensara que la tía Kate no se preocupaba por nosotros, pero para mí esto era estar en casa.

"Es bueno veros a todos tan felices", observó Rosalie. "Los últimos días Esme y Carlisle han estado destrozados. Me sentí tan mal por ellos por estar como estaban".

Edward se burló de sus palabras. "Sí, dos días en comparación con dos meses es una tragedia".

"Bueno, Edward, tú podrías haberle evitado a todo el mundo una gran cantidad de estrés si nos hubiera dicho lo que estabas haciendo", Rosalie le regañó.

"¿Y por qué iba yo a decirle a nadie en esta mesa lo que estaba haciendo?", preguntó, mirando directamente a Rosalie. Puse mi mano en su rodilla y le susurré su nombre, rogándole que no empezara nada. "¿Para que alguien pudiera salir corriendo y decirle a James cuál era el plan y dónde estaba?".

"¿Crees que alguien de aquí le está contando todo a James?", preguntó Emmett. Edward y Rosalie se miraron el uno al otro y yo estuve bastante segura de que todo el mundo pudo sentir la tensión.

"¿Estás tratando de insinuar algo?", preguntó Rosalie.

"¿Estás tratando de conseguir algo?", Edward respondió, mirándola ahora.

"Edward, ya basta", exigió Emmett.

"¿Qué está pasando?", preguntó Carlisle.

"Edward, por favor, no hagas esto", le supliqué más fuerte.

"No puedo creerte, Edward. Puede que no sea la persona más fácil de tratar, pero yo nunca...", Rosalie se detuvo. Pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella suspiró y me miró a mí. "Bella, yo no te haría eso a ti", la miré fijamente. Yo no la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y la mayor parte de lo que yo sabía de ella era a través de conversaciones telefónicas, pero nunca me imaginé que se molestaría porque Edward hiciera acusaciones en su contra que tenían que ver conmigo. Ella saltó de su silla y corrió hacia la puerta de atrás.

"Edward, ¿qué diablos...?", Emmett gritó.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?", grité también.

"Yo no confío en ella", dijo mirando su plato. Todos en la mesa estaban mirando hacia nosotros tres.

Garrett puso su mano sobre la espalda de Edward y él la alejó. "Cálmate, Edward, todo irá bien".

Le oí soplar y mover la cabeza un poco. Me levanté de mi silla y Edward me agarró del brazo. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a ver a Rosalie", dije con rabia. "Sé que piensas que ella es una traidora, pero yo no", soltó mi brazo y salí por la puerta de atrás. Rosalie estaba sentada en el borde de la cubierta con la cabeza entre las manos. Oyó que aparecí detrás de ella y se limpió las lágrimas. Yo fui y me senté a su lado.

"Bella, tienes que creerme. Nunca te haría eso a ti o a Edward. Quiero a Emmett y yo nunca podría causarle dolor a él o a su familia de esa manera".

"Lo sé, Rosalie", le dije. "Nunca he sospechado de ti".

"Sé que puede que no sea una persona fácil con la que relacionarse, pero me preocupan todos en esta familia y eso os incluye a ti y a tus hermanos", me aclaró. "¿Por qué siquiera pensaría en algo así?"

"Rosalie, no eres tú. Él está paranoico ahora mismo y no confía en nadie, creo que incluso sospecha de su propia familia. No está más que tratando de protegernos. Hemos estado separados durante dos meses y no quiere que eso sea una razón para estar separados de nuevo".

"¿Realmente lo amas, no?", me preguntó sonriendo hacia mí. Asentí con la cabeza. "Emmett hace lo mismo. Cuando yo digo o hago algo estúpido él siempre está ahí tratando de defenderme o justificarme de alguna manera. Tú haces lo mismo con Edward", le sonreí con timidez.

"¿Sabes?, antes de que él empezara a hablar conmigo, pensé que era arrogante y no quería tener nada que ver con él. Por supuesto, me sentía muy atraída por él, pero no pensaba que fuera un gran hombre, ya que interpretaba esa intocable imagen. Yo estaba segura de que acabaría rompiéndome el corazón o usándome, así que tardé mucho tiempo en ver quien era realmente. Creo que lo mismo te pasa a ti. Tú tratas de ser alguien que no eres, pero una vez que alguien llegue a conocerte, como nos ha pasado a Emmett y a mí, verán qué no eres ese tipo de persona. Creo que, una vez que Edward y tú os conozcáis mejor el uno al otro, te darás cuenta de que ambos sois muy similares", ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Tú eres probablemente la única amiga que tengo que es una chica. Todos los que me rodean a diario son hombres, y tienes razón, interpreto una imagen, así parezco más fuerte y autosuficiente, pero debería ser más amable con la gente que me importa".

"Sólo dale una oportunidad a Edward, por favor", le supliqué. "Hablaré con él acerca de no saque conclusiones precipitadas".

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se acercó para darme un abrazo. Nos pusimos de pie para dirigirnos a casa y nos detuvimos cuando vimos a Edward parado en la ventana, mirándonos fijamente. Las dos nos echamos a reír.

"Mira, te lo he dicho, él está paranoico", le dije.

Ella puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta una vez más. "No sé cómo lidiar con esto", susurró. Sonreí para mí, porque honestamente, me gustaba que él fuera tan protector conmigo. Yo sabía, no importaba qué pasara, que él nunca renunciaría a mí ni yo a él.

Una vez que estuvimos de regreso en la casa, Edward me acercó a su lado y puso su brazo posesivamente alrededor de mi cintura. "Lo siento, Rosalie", arrastró las palabras. Ella rodó los ojos hacia él y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Esme.

"Edward, por favor, para", le supliqué. "Sé que estás preocupado, pero no puedes ir por ahí acusando a la gente de cosas cuando no tienes pruebas. El hecho de que no te guste ella no significa que esté dando información a James. Déjalo por ahora. No quiero que Seth o Leah teman a nadie en esta casa".

Él suspiró profundamente, mirándome, y puso sus manos en mis brazos. "¿Por qué estás tan segura de que ella es de confianza?"

"No lo estoy, pero tú no la conoces como yo. No creo que vaya a hacer algo tan horrible cuando ella ama a tu hermano tanto como lo hace. Ella no querría arriesgarse a eso", le expliqué. "Edward, no sé si hay alguien que le da información y honestamente no creo que nadie lo esté haciendo. James es inteligente, sabe lo que la gente está pensando y tiene conexiones en todas partes. ¿Por qué crees que estuve tan asustada al marcharme? Cuando nos fuimos con mi madre, él nos encontró muy rápido, y mi madre estaba segura de que ella había cubierto nuestras pistas, por lo que no nos encontraría, pero lo hizo. Lo conozco mejor que nadie en esta casa y no creo que él esté trabajando con otras personas. Así que por favor, deja a Rosalie".

"Bien, si es lo que quieres la dejaré. Pero eso no quiere decir que confíe en ella por completo".

"Yo nunca te he pedido que confíes en ella", estuve de acuerdo. "Sólo te pido que dejes de hacer acusaciones hasta que estés seguro". Él asintió con la cabeza, aspirando una bocanada de aire fuerte a través de sus dientes.

"Gracias". Me puse de puntillas y le besé suavemente en los labios antes de ir a la cocina para ayudar a Esme y a Rosalie a limpiar los platos de la cena.

Durante tres días nos escondimos en la casa. Todo el mundo salía y hacía sus propias cosas todos los días, excepto Seth, Leah, Kate, Edward y yo. A pesar de que a Félix se le dijo que podía ir y venir a su antojo teniendo en cuenta que nadie lo reconocería ni le preguntaría su relación con nosotros, se quedó cerca de la casa. Su trabajo era protegernos y él se lo tomó muy en serio.  
>En su mayor parte no hicimos gran cosa. Vimos la televisión, jugamos a juegos, Edward tocó un poco con el piano y la guitarra, la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera nos quitábamos los pijamas.<p>

Como eran las vacaciones de primavera, Esme estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, así que ella y Kate pasaban muchos días hablando. Ambas tenían pasión por el diseño interior y hablaban mucho sobre ideas de decoración. Rose se unió a ellas en ocasiones, pero a ella le gustaba mucho su trabajo.

Me gustaba que Rosalie estuviera aquí para hablar. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, aunque Edward no confiara en ella. Rose siempre era amable conmigo, en su mayor parte. Ella todavía hacía comentarios sarcásticos de vez en cuando, pero no me molestaban como le molestaban a Edward. Era sólo ella y yo sabía que no quería decir nada hiriente con las cosas que decía.

El sábado por la tarde Edward y yo estábamos sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión, todavía en pijama, cuando nos enteramos de que Emmett y Garrett estaban en la cocina hablando. Parecían serios y al instante me di cuenta de que Edward quería curiosear.

"Ahora estoy de vuelta", dijo de pie desde el sofá. Se dirigió a la cocina y aunque lo intenté, no pude oír lo que estaba pasando. Cuando me enteré de que Edward se reía en voz alta mi curiosidad pudo más que yo, así que salté del sofá y caminé hacia la cocina lentamente. Yo no quería entrometerme si era algo privado.

Tan pronto como llegué a la esquina, vi a Edward con su espalda hacia mí, riéndose alegremente, y me sorprendí. Parecía feliz y emocionado. Garrett se fijó en mí y asintió con la cabeza hacia mí con una sonrisa. Los tres parecían felices. Mis cejas se levantaron por la confusión y Edward se volvió cuando se dio cuenta de que Garrett miraba hacia mí.

"Bella", dijo emocionado. Se lanzó a través de la cocina y me recogió en sus brazos. "Se ha acabado".

"¿El qué se ha acabado?", le pregunté.

Me dejó en el suelo y puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas, inclinándose para darme un beso rápido en los labios. "Lo han atrapado. Él estaba en el aeropuerto haciendo preguntas y un policía encubierto ha alertado a la policía. Está en la cárcel, cariño. Eres libre. Todos sois libres", se echó a reír con entusiasmo.

"¿Le han detenido?", pregunté con sorpresa y él asintió con la cabeza. Miré hacia Garrett y Emmett y ambos asintieron con la cabeza también.

Una sonrisa enorme apareció a través de mi cara antes de envolver mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward. Yo estaba casi gritando de emoción.

Nos quedamos allí durante mucho tiempo sólo abrazándonos el uno al otro y dejando que el barrido de la felicidad pasara por nosotros.

"¿Qué está pasando?", preguntó Carlisle al entrar en la cocina.

"Han encontrado a James", dijo Emmett. "Ha sido arrestado en Florida, van a extraditarlo de regreso a Washington en pocos días y el estado se hará cargo de construir un caso contra él por asesinato. Él también podría enfrentarse a cargos por el asesinato de Victoria en Arizona. Parece que James va a estar lejos por un tiempo muy largo".

Edward se alejó de mí para echar un vistazo más a su padre. Carlisle le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Edward. "Eso es una gran noticia. Ahora tal vez todos podamos volver a nuestra vida normal. Bella, me alegro de que confiaras en nosotros lo suficiente para dejarnos ayudarte". Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí amablemente, pero mis pensamientos estaban en lo que dijo antes.

¿Nuestra vida normal? ¿Qué significaba eso? Estaba segura de que Kate querría volver a Florida, a su casa y a su trabajo. Ella se llevaría a Seth y a Leah con ella. Yo tendría que ir con ellos. ¿Edward se vendría conmigo?

"Vamos", dijo Edward cogiendo mi mano.

"¿A dónde vamos?", le pregunté.

Él sonrió torcidamente. "Es una sorpresa". Empezó a tirar de mí hacia la puerta principal. Tiré de su mano para detenerlo.

"¿Puedo por lo menos vestirme primero?", le pregunté. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que todavía estábamos en pijama.

"Sí, claro. Supongo que debería vestirme yo también", se rió.

Soltó mi mano y me dirigí a las escaleras para vestirme. Leah me detuvo en la parte superior de las escaleras y debió haber notado la sonrisa en mi cara ya que me miraba con cautela.

"Lo han atrapado, Leah", le dije una vez que estuve en la parte superior de las escaleras con ella. "Está en la cárcel y no podrá hacernos daño nunca más". Ella comenzó a llorar y cayó en mis brazos.

"¿Estás segura, realmente se ha ido para siempre?", preguntó entre sollozos.

"Sí, Leah, él no va a volver".

"¿Puedo decírselo a Seth?", me preguntó.

"Puedes decírselo a quien quieras", le contesté. "No tienes que esconderte". Ella me abrazó con fuerza antes de volver corriendo por el pasillo para decírselo a Seth.

Me vestí rápidamente con ropa casual, no estaba segura de lo que Edward estaba haciendo, pero asumí que no iba a ser algo muy elegante ya que parecía tener prisa antes.

Me dirigí de nuevo por las escaleras cuando terminé y me di cuenta de que casi todos estaban en la sala de estar riéndose y hablando alegremente. Por ahora todo el mundo había oído las noticias acerca de que James había sido arrestado.

Entré y fui directa al lado de Edward, quien estaba hablando con Emmett. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura por instinto y me atrajo hacia él. Ni siquiera necesitó mirar para ver si era yo. Sólo supo que yo estaba allí de alguna manera.

"Vamos a ir a un restaurante para celebrar las buenas noticias", intervino Esme. "¿Os gustaría venir?"

"Rose y yo iremos, mamá", dijo Emmett.

"Genial", dijo. "¿Y tú Edward? ¿Tú y Bella vais a uniros a nosotros?"

"Bella y yo tenemos que ir a un sitio primero", sonrío. "Pero nos encontraremos allí en una hora". No sabía si alguna vez desde que le conocía le había visto tan feliz.

"Muy bien", dijo ella tímidamente. "Que os divirtáis y no vengáis demasiado tarde", dijo con una sonrisa suave. Edward se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

"No te preocupes mamá", le oí susurrar. Ella le dio una palmada en la mejilla antes de caminar hacia el resto del grupo.

"Mamá va a tardar algún tiempo en adaptarse a esta libertad otra vez. Ella todavía va a estar preocupada por un tiempo", observó Emmett, viendo a su madre caminar por la habitación.

"Lo sé Emmett", dijo Edward. "No vamos a estar fuera por mucho tiempo y no vamos a ir muy lejos. Nos vemos en el restaurante en un rato". Edward se inclinó, entrelazó nuestros dedos y nos llevó fuera. Saludé a todos cuando nos fuimos. Era agradable estar finalmente fuera de nuevo.

Abrió la puerta del coche para mí y me deslicé en el asiento, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado en este coche. Él saltó en su asiento y me di cuenta de que estaba emocionado por algo. Empezó a dar marcha atrás en el camino de entrada y se dirigió hacia la carretera.

"Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos?", intenté volver a preguntar. Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Yo resoplé y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho en señal de protesta, pero no me sirvió. Él extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, llevando mi mano hasta sus labios. Besó muchas veces la palma de mi mano suavemente antes de descansar los dedos entrelazados en su pierna. Había una sonrisa permanente plasmada en su rostro. Me encantaba ver esa sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos a una corta distancia antes de ponernos en un camino en frente de una casa grande. Era más grande que la casa de los Cullen. "¿Dónde estamos?", le pregunté.

"Ya verás", sonrió él.

Dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta para coger mi mano una vez más y llevarme por el camino. Miré a mí alrededor tratando de entender dónde estábamos, no había señales en ningún lugar que indicaran que era un restaurante o un museo. Se veía como un lugar donde vivía una persona rica.

Caminamos hasta la puerta principal y Edward llamó al timbre. Yo no dejaba de mirarle tratando de obtener algún tipo de indicio de lo que se trataba esto, pero él se escondía.

Después de sólo unos pocos segundos oí a alguien empezar a abrir la puerta y miré hacia arriba. Me sorprendí por la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Sonreí al instante y Alice chilló lanzándose hacia mí. Yo podía oír a Edward reírse junto a nosotras.

"Bella, estás en casa", gritó Alice. "¿Por qué estás aquí? Lo último que supe es que Edward estaba de camino a Florida para verte. ¿Ahora los dos estáis de vuelta? ¿Qué ha pasado?".

"Bueno...", empecé.

"Espera", me interrumpió Alice. "Primero entra y siéntate y luego quiero escuchar todo".

Ella dio un paso al lado y nos dejó entrar, nos sentamos en el sofá cuando Jasper dio la vuelta a la esquina. Él se quedó asombrado con nosotros durante un minuto. "¿Qué está pasando?", añadió.

Edward y yo les explicamos todo y ambos se impresionaron con lo que había pasado.

"Entonces, ¿qué pasará ahora?", preguntó Alice.

"Va a ser enviado de vuelta aquí y el caso se construirá en su contra por asesinato, es de esperar que le metan en prisión por mucho tiempo", explicó Edward.

"Wow", expresó Alice. "¿Eso significa que estáis de vuelta y volveréis a ir a la escuela otra vez?", yo agaché la cabeza y suspiré.

"Sí, estamos de vuelta, Alice", respondió Edward con una sonrisa, acercándome más a su lado. Alice notó mi vacilación y al instante me pidió, como excusa, que subiera para mostrarme su vestido de fiesta.

Cuando estuvimos en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia mí. "¿Qué está pasando? Yo creía que serías feliz ahora que James ha sido capturado y que no tienes que correr o esconderte".

"Estoy feliz, Alice. No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que estoy", le contesté.

"¿Entonces qué te pasa?"

Suspiré y me senté en una silla. "Alice, no sé qué hacer. Mi tía va a querer volver a Florida pronto y se llevará a Seth y a Leah con ella. No puedo dejarlos ir solos, ellos de primeras no quieren estar allí, y si los abandono me odiaran por ello. Pero no puedo dejar a Edward otra vez".

"¿Él te está presionando para que te quedes aquí?", Alice preguntó.

"No. En realidad cuando estuvimos en Florida me dijo que se quedaría allí para estar conmigo", le contesté.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Si Edward está dispuesto a seguirte a Florida entonces déjale. Él era un desastre cuando te fuiste y sé que tú tampoco estuviste bien, a pesar de que trataras de ocultarlo. Ambos necesitáis estar juntos. Yo no sé qué haría si estuviera separada de Jasper", dijo Alice en voz alta.

"¿Pero es justo por mi parte pedirle que me siga? Yo no puedo renunciar a mi familia, ¿por qué debería esperar que él lo hiciera? No quiero que su familia se moleste conmigo por hacer que se vaya lejos de ellos. ¿Y qué si Edward empieza a enfadarse conmigo por habérmelo llevarlo lejos de su familia y de sus amigos?".

"Bella", dijo viniendo a sentarse a mi lado en la silla. "Edward te ama. Si él quiere seguirte, esa es su elección, deja que decida lo que quiere. Yo no creo que se enfade contigo si él toma la decisión de ir", me puso su brazo sobre los hombros y me frotó el mío. Le sonreí débilmente y asentí con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

Se oyó un golpe sobre la puerta y Edward entró. "Bella, ¿están lista para irnos?", me preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza y me levanté. Nos dirigimos de nuevo a las escaleras y le di un abrazo enorme a Alice antes de irnos. Ella me susurró al oído que todo iba a estar bien, pero yo todavía estaba preocupada.

Cuando estuvimos de vuelta en el coche de Edward, lo detuve y le abracé con fuerza. "Gracias".

"¿Por qué?", se rió entre dientes.

"Por llevarme a ver a Alice, la he echado mucho de menos y ha sido agradable poder verla". Él me atrajo hacia él y me besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Pensé que este sería el primer lugar donde querrías ir. Yo había estado tratando de averiguar de alguna manera que ella y Jasper vinieran a casa y así los pudieras ver, pero siempre había alguien alrededor. No les dejaban entrar".

"Bueno, ahora puedo visitarla cuando quiera", declaré.

Él me tomó en sus brazos otra vez, besándome brevemente en los labios. "Eso es absolutamente cierto. Ya no tienes que tener miedo nunca más".

Envolví mis dedos alrededor de su cuello y apreté sus labios contra los míos, besándolo fuertemente. "Te amo, Edward".

"Yo también te amo", afirmó. "Ahora vamos al restaurante antes de que todo el mundo empiece a preguntarse dónde estamos".

Nos metimos en el coche y Edward condujo la corta distancia hasta el restaurante. Cuando entramos todo el mundo estaba en la sala de banquetes. A ellos se habían unido algunos vecinos que habían escuchado la noticia del arresto de James, todo el mundo estaba de buen humor, riendo y hablando en voz alta. Fuimos bombardeados por abrazos y caras amigas, fue muy agradable ver de nuevo a tanta gente feliz. Nos sentamos con el grupo y pedimos algo del menú.

"Así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer mañana?", Edward me preguntó. Me encogí de hombros.

"Realmente no sé que decir. No me importa lo que hagamos mientras estemos juntos".

"Yo estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos pasar el día en Seattle. Tal vez llevar a Seth y a Leah con nosotros. Ninguno de nosotros hemos tenido unas vacaciones de primavera muy divertidas, así que deberíamos hacer algo divertido antes de que terminen".

"Eso suena como una buena idea. ¿Qué vamos a hacer en Seattle?"

"Estaba pensando que tal vez ir al zoológico. Sé lo mucho que le gustan los animales a Leah y creo que Seth se divertiría un montón. Se supone que también hará un buen día", agregó.

"Eso suena muy bien", acepté.

"Seth", gritó Edward. Él vino corriendo hacia nosotros. "¿Te gustaría ir al zoológico mañana conmigo y con Bella?"

"¿En serio?", preguntó con entusiasmo. Edward asintió con la cabeza.

"Ve y pregúntale a tu tía Kate si está bien y mira a ver si Leah quiere venir también", le dijo Edward. Salió corriendo para hablar con Kate y después de un par de segundos vimos a Kate dándonos una mirada y moviendo la cabeza con una sonrisa. Seth comenzó a saltar arriba y abajo cuando se lo dijo a Leah, y el rostro de ella se iluminó con entusiasmo. Yo les sonreí y miré el plato que apenas había sido tocado.

"¿Estás bien?", Edward me preguntó tomando mi mano.

"Estoy bien", le contesté, y mi voz casi se cortó. Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que me estás mintiendo?", puso en duda. Mi cabeza se giró hacia él.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mintiéndote?"

"Te conozco muy bien, Bella. No es difícil darse cuenta. Sólo dime lo que está mal".

Yo agaché la cabeza. "¿Qué piensas hacer?", le espeté.

"¿Con qué...?"

"Cuando tengamos que ir de regreso a Florida", le respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

"Bella, no vamos a volver a la Florida. Tú te vas a quedar aquí conmigo".

"Edward, no puedo. Mis hermanos me necesitan y creo que mi tía me necesita también. Yo quiero estar contigo, Edward, pero no creo que pueda quedarme aquí".

Él frunció las cejas y me miró con recelo. "Bella, ¿no te lo ha dicho tu tía?"

"¿Decirme qué?"

"Ella va a volver aquí de nuevo", aclaró. Miré a Kate con ojos inquisitivos. Ella estaba sentada junto a Garrett y él tenía su brazo a través de sus hombros mientras conversaban animadamente con Emmett y Rose.

"No me lo puedo creer. A ella le encanta Florida, tendría que dejar su trabajo y su hogar. No es posible que ella haga eso", expresé.

"Pregúntele tú misma. Creo que incluso podría haber hablado con mi madre acerca de ayudarla a encontrar una casa en venta en la zona", agregó. "Y estoy bastante seguro de que tu tía os ama a ti, a Seth y a Leah un poco más que a su trabajo y a su casa", le sonreí con timidez. "Ves a preguntarle a ella. De todos modos tengo que ir a hablar con mis padres para lo de mañana". Nos levantamos de la mesa en la que estábamos sentados y nos dirigimos hacia diferentes direcciones a través del cuarto.

"Tía Kate, ¿puedo hablar contigo?", le pregunté dirigiéndome hacia ella.

"Claro, Bella", dijo ella poniéndose de pie para seguirme a una zona apartada de la sala.

"¿Edward me ha dicho que estás pensando en mudarte de vuelta aquí?", le pregunté con cautela.

Ella sonrió dulcemente. "En realidad he estado pensando en eso. Pensaba hablarlo con vosotros tres, pero simplemente no me ha parecido que fuera un buen momento".

"¿Y tu trabajo y tu casa?", le pregunté. "Toda tu vida está en Florida".

"Puedo comprar otra casa. Mi empresa me ha estado empujando para que me fuera a la sucursal de Seattle desde hace años y siempre lo he rechazado. Ahora creo que es hora de que finalmente acepte la oferta y regrese".

"¿Eso significa que vamos a mudarnos a Seattle?", le pregunté. Seattle podría ser mejor que Florida. Al menos Edward y yo no estaríamos muy lejos.

"Estaba pensando que sería mejor venir a vivir aquí. La mayor parte de mi trabajo se puede hacer en casa y puedo viajar a Seattle un par de veces cada semana para reuniones o presentaciones. Me he puesto en contacto con un agente inmobiliario para que nos ayude a encontrar una casa en la zona".

Yo estaba segura de que ella quería regresar a Florida. Toda la información de hoy había sido muy abrumadora. Primero James había sido capturado y ahora no iba a tener que dejar a Edward o a mi familia. Todo parecía tan perfecto de repente. "¿Tiene esto que ver con Garrett?"

"No, esto tiene que ver con mis sobrinos. No debería haberos alejado del único hogar que conocíais cuando estaban pasando tantas cosas. Todo esto es demasiado para que cualquiera lo maneje, y mucho menos un niño. Garrett me dijo hace meses que lo mejor para todos era que permanecierais en Florida, a pesar de que traté de discutir con él sobre ello. Pude ver lo infelices que estuvisteis, sabía que echabas de menos a Edward. Sabía mejor que nadie lo que estabas sintiendo, sobre todo cuando él empezó a alejarse de ti. Podía ver cómo de herida estaba Leah. Ha vivido una vida de miedos. Ha presenciado mucho desde que nació y cuando por fin encontró un lugar en el que era segura y donde se sentía amada, aparezco yo y la alejo de todo eso. Hice lo mismo con Seth. Yo nunca debería haberos hecho eso a ninguno de vosotros. Ahora sé por qué Garrett quería que todos os quedarais conmigo en Florida, pero ahora que han atrapado a James, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Tú has sido una figura materna para Seth y Leah por un tiempo muy largo. Quiero que tú decidas qué es mejor para vosotros tres. Si quieres quedarte aquí, entonces está bien. Espero que sigas permitiendo que sea una parte de tu vida y podamos tratar de construir una familia. Pero si prefieres vivir con los Cullen, o tal vez por tu cuenta, entonces eso también está bien. Ya he hablado con Esme y ella sería feliz si vosotros os quedáis con ellos, siempre y cuando, eso sea lo que quieres".

Ella me miraba, esperando que tomara una decisión, pero yo le había prometido a Leah que tomaríamos las decisiones los tres juntos. Tenía que hablar con ella y con Seth para averiguar lo que querían. "Tía Kate, muchas gracias por tomar en cuenta lo que necesitamos y querer que sea yo quien tome esa decisión, pero tengo que hablar con Seth y con Leah y averiguar lo que quieren".

"Pensé que dirías eso. Es por eso que os he dado permiso para que todos os vayáis mañana al zoológico con Edward. Además, creo que sería bueno para todos que salierais a pasar el día", agregó.

Asentí con la cabeza y ella se acercó para darme un abrazo.

"Por cierto, me gusta mucho Edward. Puedo decir que él se preocupa mucho por ti y me parece un chico muy bueno. Elegiste un buen tipo del que enamorarte".

"Yo no lo elegí, él me eligió a mí", le dije lamentablemente. Yo no podía renunciar a cualquier cosa por él, pero él estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por mí. Renunciar a su libertad, a su seguridad y muy posiblemente incluso a su vida, si tuviera que hacerlo. Y luego, cuando tuve que irme, él estuvo dispuesto a abandonar la escuela, el fútbol, su familia, su futuro, todo ello sólo para estar conmigo.

Ella se acercó a mi mano y la acarició con dulzura. "Él te ama, Bella, él no espera nada aparte de que tú le ames también". Suspiré para mis adentros. Yo lo amaba, más que a nada, pero necesitaba darle más. Necesitaba apoyarlo y darle un cambio.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Edward y yo estábamos abrazados en el sofá, le dije que él tenía razón. Él se apresuró a decirme 'te lo dije', pero estaba feliz. Yo aún tenía que hablar con Seth y Leah. Sabía que Kate iba a querer una respuesta pronto, pero no tenía ni idea de qué elegir.

Toda esa noche estuve inquieta, sabía que si fuera por Leah, ella se quedaría con Esme y con Carlisle. A Seth le gustaría quedarse donde hubiera una figura masculina, eso sería con los Cullen. Yo asumí que Edward querría que me quedara donde estuviera él, pero Kate estaría sola. Yo no quería abandonarla cuando estaba haciendo mucho por todos nosotros. Ella esencialmente estaba renunciando a la única vida que conocía desde los últimos catorce años sólo para que nosotros no tuviéramos que renunciar a la nuestra.

A la mañana siguiente nos fuimos muy temprano. Edward quería aprovechar el día ya que en realidad era el último día de vacaciones y se suponía que debía ser un día hermoso.

Una vez que nos bajamos del ferry, nos detuvimos a desayunar y luego nos dirigimos por nuestro camino hacia el zoológico. Caminamos por el parque zoológico y miramos todas las exposiciones. Seth estaba impresionado y Leah estaba tratando de mirarlo todo, ella tenía amor por los animales y lo demostró cuando miró a cada uno de ellos. Edward y yo le seguimos mientras íbamos cogidos de la mano. Era extraño ser capaz de estar con él sin un acompañante de ninguna clase. No estábamos técnicamente solos, ya que Seth y Leah seguían con nosotros, pero de una manera estábamos solos. Éramos libres y no teníamos que mirar a nuestras espaldas constantemente preguntando si James nos seguiría.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa ahora?", Edward me preguntó de pronto mientras entrábamos en la exposición siguiente.

Suspiré profundamente sabiendo que no tenía sentido tratar de ocultarle lo que estaba pensando. "Kate me pidió que decidiera dónde debíamos vivir. Ella me dijo que podíamos quedarnos con Esme o con ella. Sé que Seth y Leah van a querer quedarse con Esme y Carlisle y tú también quieres que me quede contigo, pero me siento culpable por abandonar a Kate. Ella es mi tía y ha renunciado a mucho para estar aquí con nosotros. No sé qué hacer, Edward", gimoteé.

Él me detuvo y me dio vuelta hacia él. "Bella, ¿qué quieres tú?"

"Quiero que todos sean felices", le contesté.

"Bueno, entonces déjame preguntarte esto", comenzó diciendo. "¿Si vivieras con tu tía seguiríamos estando aún juntos? ¿Seguiríamos siendo felices?"

"Por supuesto que sí", le dije rápidamente. "Durante el tiempo que tú quieras, quiero decir", él sonrió y me llevó a sus brazos.

"¿Seth y Leah van a tener aún una relación con mi familia si viven a pocos kilómetros de distancia de ellos?", asentí con la cabeza. "¿Y si optas por vivir con nosotros todavía serías capaz de tener una relación con tu tía?", asentí con la cabeza otra vez. "Entonces deja de preocuparte por la felicidad de todos. Haz lo que creas que es mejor para vosotros".

Él tenía razón, tenía que dejar de estresarme por eso y sólo tomar una decisión. Decidí que tenía que hablar finalmente con Seth y Leah y averiguar lo que ellos querían hacer. Les pedí que se sentaran en un banco para explicarles todo el asunto. Edward dio un paseo para darnos un poco de privacidad.

Me sorprendió cuando Leah me dijo que tomara yo la decisión. Normalmente ella siempre quería tener algo que decir.

"Bella, siempre y cuando nos quedemos aquí y no tengamos que volver a Florida, entonces no me importa dónde vivamos".

"A mí tampoco", agregó Seth. "Mientras todavía pueda pasar tiempo con Edward y Emmett, entonces no me importa".

"Entonces creo que sería bueno para nosotros que viviéramos con Kate. Creo que se merece que podamos darle una oportunidad. Ha hecho mucho por nosotros y eso sería lo justo. Todavía podremos visitar a los Cullen y pasar tiempo con todos ellos", les ofrecí. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo y yo di un suspiro de alivio. Eso fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé que sería.

Nos encontramos con Edward y terminamos el camino por el zoológico. Cuando volvimos a casa le dije a Kate lo que habíamos decidido y ella estuvo extremadamente feliz. Ella quería ir a buscar una casa con todos nosotros tan pronto como fuera posible.

Al día siguiente Félix se marchó. Ya que James estaba en la cárcel no tenía sentido tener un guardaespaldas. Él se fue en un taxi y todos estuvimos tristes de verlo partir, pero había alguien más a quien proteger ahora y él se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio.

Kate tenía la intención de irse al final de la semana a Florida para empaquetar todo y arreglar las cosas de su trabajo, pero primero quería volver a la escuela y buscar algunas casas.

El lunes Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia la escuela de Forks como solíamos hacer antes. Yo estaba nerviosa, como siempre, pero estaba feliz de estar de vuelta.

En cuanto entramos cogidos de la mano todas las personas nos miraron con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Edward sonrió todo el tiempo. Creo que estaba complacido de que la gente se escandalizara y nos mirara.

Caminamos hacia Alice y Jasper, y Alice cuando nos vio corrió por el pasillo y echó sus brazos alrededor de mí con emoción.

"Estoy tan contenta de que estés de vuelta. Te he echado mucho de menos", expresó.

"Yo también me alegro de haber vuelto", añadí.

"Ahora no puedes faltar. Tenemos mucho para ponernos al día".

"Me gustaría, Alice".

A medida que el día pasó, los profesores y compañeros me dijeron lo felices que estaban de verme de nuevo, sentí como si un peso enorme se hubiera alejado de mí. Todos estaban felices, todos eran libres. Yo por fin podía ser libre.

Todos los días de la semana Kate nos llevó a ver una casa nueva, ella quería que nosotros fuéramos parte de la búsqueda. Cada casa que vimos hubiese estado bien, pero el problema era que Kate era muy exigente, ella encontraba algo mal en todas ellas. Tenía la sensación de que nunca íbamos a encontrar una casa.

Cuando Edward y yo nos fuimos a ver otra casa con Kate después de la escuela el viernes, me fijé en una vieja camioneta estacionada en la orilla de la carretera. Yo sabía exactamente qué camioneta era.

"Edward, para", grité. Él movió la cabeza hacia mí en estado de shock.

"¿Qué pasa?", me preguntó con un tono de pánico.

"Simplemente para, por favor". Se detuvo en la orilla de la carretera y me acerqué a la camioneta. Yo estuve muy contenta cuando vi que había un cartel de "se vende" en la ventana. Caminé alrededor de ella y la toqué, recordando todas las veces que había ido por la carretera con esa vieja camioneta.

"Bella, ¿qué está pasando?", Edward preguntó.

"¿Puedo ayudaros, chicos?", un hombre nos preguntó saliendo de su garaje.

"¿Cuánto quiere por esto?", le pregunté. Me di cuenta de que Edward me miraba sospechosamente.

"Oh, no mucho", dijo. "No funciona muy bien y no estoy tan seguro de si se podrá salvar. Sería mejor utilizarla por partes".

"Le doy 500 $ por ella", le ofrecí.

"Vale", aceptó. "He estado tratando de deshacerme de esta cosa desde hace meses. Sin embargo, como he dicho, no funciona bien por lo que necesitarás una grúa para sacarla de aquí".

"Genial", dije con una sonrisa enorme. "Puedo traerle el dinero para mañana y creo que conozco a alguien que tiene un camión con remolque".

"Eso va a estar bien. Espero verte mañana". Le di la mano y luego me dirigí hacia el coche de Edward.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", Edward preguntó una vez que los dos estuvimos dentro de su automóvil.

"Rosalie me ayudará a llevármela mañana y tal vez incluso pueda ponerla en marcha otra vez", dije ignorando su pregunta.

"Ni siquiera sabes conducir, Bella. ¿Qué vas a hacer con una vieja camioneta que no funciona?", me preguntó.

"Puedo aprender a conducir. Incluso podrías enseñarme tú, si estás dispuesto", sugerí.

"Bueno, por supuesto que te puedo enseñar si realmente deseas aprender, ¿pero qué ha sido esa compra repentina de una vieja camioneta?", me preguntó.

"Tú me hiciste prometer hace meses que me compraría algo que yo quisiera. Acabo de cumplir esa promesa", le aclaré.

"¿Pero por qué una vieja camioneta que no funciona? Podrías haberte comprado algo un poco más nuevo. Incluso yo podría haberte comprado un automóvil. ¿Por qué quieres esa camioneta?", me preguntó.

"Fue de mi madre", le contesté en voz baja.

"¿De tu madre?", repitió.

"James hizo que se deshiciera de ella cuando se casaron. La quiero de vuelta", él no me preguntó nada más después de eso.

Condujo el resto del camino hasta la casa y nos reunimos allí con Kate, Seth y Leah. El agente inmobiliario nos la enseñó, y al final, creo que Kate estuvo contenta con lo que vio.

Cuando nos fuimos, Kate le dijo al agente que tendríamos que pensar en ello y que hablaría con él en unos pocos días. Sabía que Kate estaba planeando ir de regreso a Florida mañana, así que estaba segura de que quería arreglar todo allí antes de hacer algo importante aquí.

Le hablé de la camioneta y no pude creer lo emocionada que estuvo. Me pregunté si tal ella vez estaba más emocionada que yo. Ella se ofreció a pagar cualquier reparación que fuera necesaria y una vez que nos marchamos, fuimos directamente a la autoescuela y cogí el libro para poder estudiar el examen de conducir. Ella dijo que estaría encantada de enseñarme a conducir. Yo estaba muy feliz, todo estaba cayendo en su lugar. Todo era perfecto.

A la mañana siguiente Kate se fue a Florida y nosotros nos quedamos con los Cullen. Era como en los viejos tiempos. Todos estábamos de vuelta en las habitaciones de antes y nuestras rutinas fueron de vuelta a lo que eran antes.

Emmett se había trasladado de nuevo a su apartamento, así que tuve que llamar a Rose y preguntarle si podía ayudarme a salir adelante con la camioneta. Ella estaba feliz de ayudarme y realmente muy contenta de que yo quisiera que ella trabajara en la camioneta, ya que se esperaba que pudiera funcionar otra vez. Tan pronto como pudimos ella comenzó a inspeccionar el motor, haciendo notas mentales de lo que necesitaría y cosas que podría hacer para arreglarlo. Emmett estaba ayudándola y haciendo sugerencias. En cierto modo me dio la impresión de que Rosalie estaba irritada con su ayuda, pero ella lo amaba tanto que la aceptó.

Ya que ellos estaban ocupados trabajando en la camioneta, Edward decidió que necesitaba mi primera clase de conducción. Negué con la cabeza al principio. "Yo no tengo el permiso, Edward. No puedo conducir todavía".

"Mi hermano es un policía, no va a decir nada", dijo. "Además, sólo vamos a ir a un estacionamiento vacío. No vas a hacer daño a nadie", lancé un profundo suspiro, aceptándolo.

Nos dirigimos a un edificio abandonado en el extremo de la ciudad. Él aparcó el coche en el estacionamiento y se bajó. Cambiamos los lugares y yo me senté detrás del volante. Estaba temblando. Mi corazón latía muy rápido y mi respiración estaba acelerada.

Edward se acercó y colocó una mano sobre la mía. "Cariño, relájate", susurró. "No es tan difícil", yo respiré hondo tratando de calmarme. "Ahora, arranca el coche", hice lo que me dijo y empezó a sonar. "Pon los pies en los pedales, libera tu pie del freno lentamente y entonces presiona el acelerador". Hice exactamente lo que me dijo y poco a poco el coche comenzó a moverse hacia adelante. "Ves, estás conduciendo", me sentí eufórica en ese momento. Fue una sensación increíble el ser capaz de hacer algo tan normal y liberador. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír y podía sentir las lágrimas de alegría escocer en mis ojos.

Rodé por el estacionamiento por horas. Él me había enseñado a dar marcha atrás y a aparcar. Escuché con mucha atención todas las instrucciones que me dio y traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible, me equivoqué mucho, pero él nunca se molestó ni me dijo que estaba haciendo mal. Se limitaba a decir 'vamos a intentarlo de nuevo'. Después de tres horas de práctica, aparqué el coche y Edward se puso al volante. Él no arrancó, se quedó sentado allí enfrente del volante. Parecía triste.

"¿Qué pasa, Edward?".

"Esta semana he recibido cartas de un par de universidades", respondió.

"¿Te han aceptado?", le pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿por qué pareces molesto por eso?"

"Me han aceptado en Harvard y en Dartmouth", aclaró. "Me quieren por mis notas académicas, no por el fútbol. Todavía podré jugar al fútbol, pero yo quería jugar en una buena universidad".

"Edward, todavía es temprano. Podrías ser aceptado en otras universidades. Esas no son las únicas a las que te has presentado".

"¿Qué pensarán mis padres?", puso en duda. "Los dos están muy emocionados por mí. Ellos quieren que yo vaya a una universidad de la Ivy League. Mi padre fue a la Universidad de Harvard y su sueño es que yo siguiera sus pasos. Los dos quieren que yo sea médico".

"¿Y qué quieres tú, Edward?", le pregunté. Volvió la cabeza para mirarme con ojos inquisitivos. "Siempre me has preguntado lo que yo quiero. Ahora yo te lo estoy preguntando a ti. ¿Qué quieres para tu vida?"

"Yo quiero ser algo de lo que mis padres puedan estar orgullosos, pero quiero jugar al fútbol también. No quiero que la universidad sea mi único objetivo. Dondequiera que vaya, me gustaría saber que tú serás capaz de ir conmigo. Quiero estar contigo más que nada".

Mi corazón se llenó de sus palabras. Él quería que yo fuera con él. Yo nunca había pensado en ir con él a la universidad, pero ahora no me podía imaginar estar en otro sitio que no fuera con él. Antes siempre se había tratado de mi familia, preservar su seguridad, asegurarme de que fueran felices y estuvieran protegidos, pero ahora que sabía que iban a estarlo y que serían felices con Kate, Garrett y los Cullen, tenía que empezar a pensar más acerca de mi futuro y de lo que yo quería. Edward era mi futuro y yo tenía que hacer sacrificios por él como él siempre había hecho por mí.

"Dondequiera que vayas, si quieres que vaya, voy a seguirte".

"Pero yo quiero que vayas a la universidad también, quiero que vayamos a la misma universidad", dijo.

"No creo que vaya a ser capaz de entrar en ninguna de esas universidades. Además, creo que es demasiado tarde para presentarme. Pero iré en cualquier dirección. Puedo conseguir un empleo y trabajar muy duro en un colegio comunitario o algo así y presentarme el próximo año".

Me sonrió y me llevó a sus brazos. "Te amo Bella, mucho".

"Yo también te amo". Se inclinó y comenzó a besarme profundamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos estado tan apasionados, siempre había alguien a nuestro alrededor. Empezó a subir mi camisa, frotando las manos arriba y abajo por la piel de mi espalda. Me estaba acercando más a él a través del cuadro de marchas entre los asientos. Quería sentirlo cerca de mí.

Él rompió el beso brevemente para llegar abajo y echar su asiento hacia atrás lo más que pudiera. Entonces me guió pasando por el cuadro de marchas para que me sentara en su regazo.

Comenzó a frotar mis muslos con sus manos y de repente estuve agradecida de haberme puesto una falda. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, nunca me ponía faldas a menos que estuviera obligada a ello, pero por alguna razón hoy lo hice.

Enredé los dedos en su pelo, acercándolo más a mí. Nuestros labios se consumieron unos a otros en su totalidad, los dos necesitábamos mucho esto. No me importaba si estábamos en un coche en un estacionamiento vacío, lo único que sabía es que yo lo necesitaba. Él comenzó a masajear mis pechos vestidos al igual que yo empecé a chupar la piel de su cuello. Me agaché, sacándole la camisa de los pantalones y tirando de ella hacia arriba. Mis dedos pasaron a través de su pecho desnudo y me senté para tener un poco de visión de su cuerpo hermoso, el cual había echado mucho de menos desde que me había ido.

Él me miró fijamente a los ojos, respirando pesadamente. Puso sus manos en cada lado de mi cara y tiró mis labios de nuevo a los suyos. Su lengua se rozó contra mis labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Yo abrí mi boca dejándole entrar. Su lengua se masajeó suavemente contra la mía, consumiendo cada parte de ella.

Me agaché y empecé a deshacer su cinturón y a abrir la cremallera de sus pantalones. Él se arqueó ligeramente a medida que yo hacía eso, liberarle de los confines de su pantalón.

Me separé un poco de él para quitarme la ropa interior, él me miró atentamente mientras yo hacía eso. Le sonreí con confianza antes de volver a sentarme en su regazo. Empezamos a besarnos de nuevo y él empezó a darme besos por el cuello y los hombros. Desabrochó los tres primeros botones de mi camisa y me desabrochó el sujetador lo suficientemente como para tener un mejor acceso a mis pechos. Tiró y tiró de ellos con la boca. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás por la sensación de eso.

Arqueé mis caderas hacia él, deseando que estuviera dentro de mí, y nos empezamos a besar de nuevo. Me froté contra él un par de veces permitiéndole la entrada si él la quería.

"Bella", dijo a través de los besos. "No podemos". Me senté un poco hacia atrás, mirándolo con una mirada confusa. ¿Él me estaba diciendo que no? Yo sabía que él quería esto. ¿Por qué me estaba diciendo no? ¿Qué había hecho mal? "No tengo un condón".

Sonreí, sintiendo una sensación de alivio. Me incliné hacia él y lo besé brevemente en los labios. "Está bien, Edward. Estoy tomándome los anticonceptivos, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Siguen siendo buenos? ¿Todo está bien?", puso en duda. Asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que sus preocupaciones eran injustificadas. "Nunca he hecho esto sin usar un condón".

Me apoyé para besarle de nuevo. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome más a él. "Yo tampoco", le susurré.

Dejó escapar un suave gemido y arqueó las caderas, llenándome por completo. Grité de placer y comencé a balancearme hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Gemimos y suspiramos juntos por el placer de estar conectados, una vez más consumiéndonos el uno al otro. "Te quiero mucho, Bella. No quiero volver a estar lejos de ti", respiró, haciendo que meciera y empujara mis caderas más fuertemente. "Prométeme que nunca me dejarás de nuevo".

"Te lo prometo, Edward. Siempre estaremos juntos", le dije sin aliento. Con eso ambos nos reunimos en un placer intenso. Fue abrumador y nos sentamos allí, envueltos uno alrededor del otro, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Estás bien?", me preguntó apartándome el pelo de la cara. Asentí con la cabeza y empecé a trepar fuera de él. Él estaba tratando de ayudarme, pero acabé con mi pie atrapado y me caí de lado, golpeando mi cabeza contra el salpicadero.

"Oww", hice una mueca frotándome la cabeza.

"Cariño", gritó Edward. "¿Estás bien?", se acercó y comenzó a frotarme la cabeza también.

"Sí, estoy bien. Mi pie se había quedado atrapado", le expliqué.

"Déjame ver", apoyé la cabeza sobre él y me la inspeccionó. "Bueno, no hay sangre, eso es bueno, pero te has dado un buen golpe. Probablemente deberíamos llegar a casa y que mi padre lo viera".

"Edward, estoy bien, de verdad. Es sólo un golpe", argumenté.

"Por favor, deja que mi padre lo mire. No quiero que más tarde descubramos que se trata de algo serio".

"Si piensas que debería, entonces lo haré. ¿Pero qué es exactamente lo que vamos a decirle sobre cómo sucedió?", los dos comenzamos a reírnos.

"Buen punto", dijo. "Estoy seguro de que podemos pensar en algo. Yo realmente quiero que te vea". Besó la punta de mi nariz y yo suspiré cediendo a su petición.

Regresamos a casa y cada vez que me frotaba la cabeza, le veía temblar. "Lo siento, Bella. No debería haberte dejado que te pusieras en el coche así. Debí haber sabido que iba a ser incómodo para ti".

"Edward, para. No es gran cosa, es sólo un golpe, no es tu culpa". Me incliné y puse mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él se dirigía por el camino hasta casa.

Todo el mundo estuvo preocupado por mí cuando entramos, Edward prácticamente me llevó y me acostó en el sofá. Carlisle llegó, me miró el golpe y comprobó mis signos vitales. Dijo que no parecía muy grave y que probablemente sólo debería ponerme una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza y el pie. También dijo que no debería dormirme durante un par de horas sólo para estar seguros, por lo que Edward sugirió que viéramos una película en mi habitación. Carlisle pensó que era una excelente idea. Nadie se preguntó cómo me golpeé la cabeza, algo por lo que estuve agradecida, ya que probablemente me hubiera puesto de un color rojo brillante si lo hubieran hecho.

Edward corrió a la cocina para buscar una bolsa de hielo y me hizo ir a mi habitación. Me puso una almohada y me cubrió con las mantas. "¿Puedo ponerme el pijama?", pregunté con una ceja levantada.

"Oh, está bien". Cruzó la habitación hasta la cómoda y sacó un pijama de mi cajón. "Puedo ayudarte a vestirte, si lo necesitas", sugirió y me entregó la ropa. Rodé los ojos hacia él.

"Dame un respiro, Edward, creo que puedo vestirme", le dije con irritación.

"Estoy preocupado por ti, cariño", dijo sentándose en la cama junto a mí. "Debería haber sido más cuidadoso, yo sabía que no había espacio suficiente".

"Edward, te lo prometo, estoy bien. No tienes que estar tan preocupado todo el tiempo".

"También pensé que podría ser bastante divertido ayudarte a vestirte", dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rodé los ojos y negué con la cabeza hacia él. Él se rió, inclinándose para darme un beso rápido en los labios.

"Voy a ir abajo y obtener algo de comer. Cuando regrese podemos ver la película". Asentí con la cabeza y él salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Me puse mi pijama y apoyé la cabeza en la almohada. A los pocos minutos pude sentir que mis ojos pesaban.

Después de lo que parecieron ser sólo unos breves instantes, sentí los labios de Edward pasar por mi mejilla. "¿Tienes hambre?", susurró. Yo respiré hondo y comencé a sentarme, en realidad estaba muriéndome de hambre. Me apoyé en la cabecera cuando Edward me dio un sándwich y cruzó la habitación para poner la película. Volvió a la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Me comí el sándwich y vi la película, pero podía sentir a Edward observándome atentamente. Eso me hizo sentirme incómoda.

"Edward", grité. "Estoy bien".

"Lo sé", aceptó.

"¿Entonces por qué estás mirándome como si tuviera que ser llevada al hospital o algo así?", le pregunté.

"¿Lo estoy haciendo?", puso en duda. "Lo siento, me siento culpable".

Me incliné y lo acerqué a mí, besándole los labios. "Ha valido la pena", le susurré. Él sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida, inclinándose para besarme de nuevo.

Vimos el resto de la película envuelto uno en los brazos del otro. Por supuesto, Edward eligió la película más larga posible de ver. Podía sentir cómo se movía a cada rato para asegurarse de que yo todavía estaba despierta, traté de ignorarlo ya que sabía que estaba siendo sólo él. Él siempre iba a preocuparse por mi bienestar antes que nada. Seguramente había heredado eso de su madre.

"Deberías dormir un poco", me recomendó cuando la película terminó. "Creo que estaría bien ahora". Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a acostarme de nuevo. Él se bajó para ponerse más cerca de mí y me envolvió en sus brazos.

"Alice ha llamado mientras estaba abajo", me informó mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

"¿Sí? ¿Y qué quiere?", pregunté con pereza.

"Ella sólo quería hablar contigo, pero yo le he dicho lo que te ha pasado y que la llamarías mañana".

"Vale", dije.

"Creo que ella quería ir de compras o algo así", continuó.

"Ella siempre quiere ir de compras", me reí.

"Creo que hay algo importante que quería ir a comprar", agregó.

"Oh", dije ajena a lo que era. Le oí suspirar fuertemente, casi como si quisiera decir algo pero no sabía cómo.

Esperé unos minutos pensando si iba a decir algo más, pero no lo hizo.

"Gracias por hoy", le dije poniendo mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

"¿Por qué parte?", se rió él.

"Por todo. Hoy ha sido increíble. Me gusta ser capaz de conducir. Me gusta estar contigo". Él me atrajo hacia él y empezó a frotarme el brazo.

"Bueno, me alegro de que te guste estar conmigo, porque yo disfruto totalmente cada segundo que paso contigo", admitió. Sonreí para mis adentros y me puse más cerca de él para poder dormirme. Yo quería que se quedara toda la noche y sabía que si yo estaba envuelta alrededor de él lo suficiente, si se movía me podría despertar y así volverlo a acercar a mí.

Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando le oí susurrar mi nombre. "Bella...", murmuré en respuesta. "¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?".

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, parece que se tenían ganas, jajaja. Ahora que han detenido a James veremos cómo sigue esto.<strong>

**El capítulo de mañana tiene nada más y nada menos que 37 pagínas de word (casi me da algo al traducirlo XD) Estoy pensando en dividirlo en dos y así que nos dure más la historia, que por cierto, le quedan unos 8 o 9 capis :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha, Pamys-Chan, Iare, Kisara Mansen, vivi S R, anyreth, andrea, Fran Ktrin Black, yolabertay, Maya Cullen Masen, Chayley Costa, EdithCullen71283, Rossy04, IsabellaCullen2106, Nishali Black Cullen, Shiio95. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	22. Capítulo 21 Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Every Little thing you do de Westlife

**Aqui teneis un nuevo capítulo, al final lo he dividido porque esto son 18 páginas y aun quedan otras 18 para acabarlo, jejeje. Así que dure un poco más el fic. **

**Además, no os quejareis, que ahora es todo bonito y están todos felices :P**

**Capítulo 21 - Parte 1**

**BPOV**

"¿Qué?", grité, sentándome para mirarlo. Parecía nervioso y asustado.

"Ven al baile conmigo", repitió.

"Edward, cuando me pediste que regresara a casa hace meses no estaba bromeando cuando dije que no podía bailar".

"Y yo no estaba bromeando cuando dije que te podría ayudar con eso", contestó él.

"Edward...", me quejé.

"Mira", me interrumpió. "Antes de empezar a nombrar otra lista de razones por las que no puedes o no quieres ir. Sólo escúchame. Este es nuestro último gran evento antes de la graduación y es un hito importante en los ojos de la mayoría de la gente. Yo quiero ir por lo menos a una función de la escuela con la mujer que amo antes de graduarme. Ya te has perdido gran parte de los acontecimientos normales de la escuela secundaria. No quiero que te pierdas esto".

"¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?", le pregunté.

"No lo es. Si realmente no quieres ir, entonces no iremos. Pero Alice saltó a mi garganta cuando se enteró de que todavía no te lo había pedido. Supongo que con todo lo que ha ocurrido, eso no era mi prioridad. Pero yo quiero ir contigo".

Hice una mueca y volví a caer sobre la almohada. Él me miró y poco a poco puso su cabeza sobre la almohada a mi lado.

"¿Por qué no quieres ir?", me preguntó.

"Te lo he dicho. No sé cómo bailar. Además, me siento tonta con un brillante vestido de fiesta con volantes. No soy yo. Y conociendo a Alice, ella me pondrá tacones y luego probablemente me caeré y me romperé una pierna o algo así".

"Bueno, vamos a hacer esto de nuevo", sonrió él. "Te puedo ayudar con la parte del baile. Si quieres usar para el baile lo que llevabas hoy o incluso unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, no me importa. De todos modos te ves hermosa en todo lo que te pongas, no necesitas un vestido brillante y con volantes para eso. Y no te caerás, yo te voy a sujetar todo el tiempo. No voy a dejarte de lado ni por un segundo".

Suspiré. "¿Alice planea vestirme?", él sonrió.

"Sólo si tú quieres que lo haga", respondió.

"Déjame pensar en ello", le dije.

"Pensar en ello", repitió. "En otras palabras, me evitarás hasta que sea demasiado tarde y no podamos ir", él me conocía demasiado bien. Eso era probablemente lo que iba a terminar haciendo. El baile no era tan importante para mí, no necesitaba una ocasión especial para pasar tiempo con Edward. Estar aquí, uno en los brazos del otro mientras veíamos una película o hablábamos, era más íntimo y especial para mí. El baile para mis ojos era un evento creado para que todas las chicas populares pudieran arreglarse y mostrarse una vez más antes de pasar las riendas a las siguientes perras. ¿Acababa de decir eso? Nunca había pensado en decirlo, ni siquiera internamente. Yo siempre había querido decir eso, pero estaba demasiado asustada de hacerlo. Pero la sensación que me dio cuando lo hice fue increíble.

"Te voy a decir una cosa", le ofrecí. "Déjame hablar con Alice y pensar en ello durante una semana y luego te daré una respuesta".

"¿Una semana?", puso en duda, levantando una ceja.

Rodé los ojos. "Te lo prometo, una semana".

"Está bien", aceptó. "Pero dirás que sí, ¿verdad?", se me quedó mirando con nerviosismo. Me eché a reír.

"¿Qué ha pasado con el Edward seguro de sí mismo que hace tiempo estaba tan seguro de que yo iba a decirle que sí para volver a casa?", le pregunté.

"Bueno, tal vez porque yo estaba completamente equivocado entonces, esto parece una repetición de eso", admitió.

Me incliné y le besé suavemente en los labios. "Supongo que tendrás que encontrar la manera de convencerme". Sonrió agarrando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, tirando de mí para darme un beso más largo.

Nos besamos durante mucho tiempo, con nuestras manos explorándonos el uno al otro. Al final tuve que alejarle para que nos detuviéramos antes de ir más lejos. Él gimió cuando se detuvo pero se alejó, sabiendo que teníamos que parar. Me acurruqué a su lado y enredé mis piernas alrededor de las suyas, algo que me puso tan cerca de él como pude. El me dio suaves y dulces besos en el pelo antes de que escuchara su respiración constante en un murmullo rítmico suave. Lo escuché por un tiempo recordando lo mucho que me gustaba escuchar eso, y deseando haberlo escuchado cuando lloré mientras dormía en Florida. Yo sabía que si podía oír ese sonido sería capaz de relajarme y dormir.

Me sorprendió que sus padres todavía no hubieran llegado hasta nosotros para separarnos. Por lo general, a estas alturas, ya lo hubiera hecho, pero no me quejé. Les rogaría que le dejaran quedarse conmigo. Y si hubieran dicho que no, uno de nosotros probablemente se hubiera colado en mitad de la noche en la habitación del otro.

Finalmente el sueño se apoderó de mí y me dormí muy cómodamente envuelta alrededor de él.

A la mañana siguiente me sorprendió que Edward estuviera aquí. Yo estaba segura de que me había dicho que se iba en algún momento de la noche, pero no fue así. Tiré las mantas sobre nosotros y apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho caliente. Dibujé círculos alrededor de la mancha de pelo que adornaba su pecho. Él pasó el brazo por mis hombros, apretándolos ligeramente y murmurando. Sonreí.

¿Cómo me sentía tan afortunada? Me dije a mí misma. ¿Cómo este hombre perfecto había cambiado mi existencia completamente? ¿Quien velaba por mí le había enviado para amarme? Casi no me parecía justo y en más de una ocasión me preguntaba si iba a despertar y todo esto sería un sueño, pero no pasaba. Él siempre estaba ahí. Yo nunca entendí por qué me amaba, por qué me había elegido a mí. Me preguntaba si realmente lo sabría alguna vez, pero yo estaba contenta de que él lo hiciera. No creo que estuviera viva si él no me amara.

"¿Tienes hambre?", murmuró en voz baja, todavía medio dormido.

"No", respondí.

"¿Quieres levantarte?", preguntó él, pareciendo un poco más coherente. Negué con la cabeza. "¿Entonces qué quieres hacer hoy?"

"Nada", le contesté. Me di cuenta, sin mirarle, de que estaba sonriendo.

"Vale", susurró.

Nos tumbamos en la cama durante una buena parte de la mañana hasta que Seth empezó a golpear la puerta, informando de que el almuerzo estaba listo. Los dos de mala gana salimos de la cama y nos vestimos.

Una vez que bajamos y nos vimos envueltos en el olor de gofres, mi estómago comenzó a gruñir en voz alta. Edward lo escuchó y ahogó una carcajada, mi rostro se puso rojo brillante. Yo estaba segura de que probablemente el resto también lo había oído.

"¿Te sientes mejor, Bella?", me preguntó Carlisle.

"Mucho mejor", le dije con una sonrisa. Él se acercó para tocar mi cabeza, donde estaba el bulto. Yo instintivamente me aparté y él apartó las manos hacia atrás en señal de rendición.

"Lo siento", me disculpé.

"Está bien. Lo entiendo. ¿Puedo ver el bulto? Me gustaría asegurarme de que la hinchazón ha bajado". Asentí con la cabeza y poco a poco llegó a tocar el área donde estaba el bulto. Sentí a Edward detrás de mí poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros. Me relajé casi de inmediato.

"Bueno, parece que la inflamación ha bajado y siempre y cuando no te sientas mareada o desorientada, entonces yo diría que vas a estar bien", dijo Carlisle, sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y tan pronto como Rosalie y Emmett se presentaron empezamos a comer.

"Entonces, ¿qué habéis planeado para el día?", Esme preguntó.

"Rose y yo vamos a estar trabajando en la camioneta de Bella", anunció Emmett. Él me miró y me guiñó un ojo. Me sonrojé.

"Creo que Bella y yo vamos a estar fuera la mayor parte del día", dijo Edward. Le miré con ojos inquisitivos.

"¿Sí?", él sólo sacudió la cabeza y sonrió torcidamente.

"Bueno, Carlisle va a llevar a Seth a una fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo de la escuela y yo voy a llevar a Leah de compras con una de sus amigas. Por lo tanto vamos a estar fuera la mayor parte del día", nos informó Esme. "Si alguien necesita algo estaremos en nuestros teléfonos móviles". Todos asentimos y una vez que todo el mundo acabó de comer empezamos a dispersarnos en distintas direcciones. Edward me llevó al piso de arriba.

"¿A dónde vamos?", le pregunté.

"Te lo dije, Alice quiere ir de compras".

"¿Estás pensando en ir a comprar con nosotras?", le pregunté.

"No", se rió. "Jasper y yo vamos a pasar el rato con algunos de los chicos de la escuela y a jugar al fútbol".

"¿Está Alice planificando comprarme un vestido de fiesta?", pregunté con una mirada de disgusto en la cara.

"Ella probablemente va a hacer que te pruebes algunos vestidos, pero no puede obligarte a comprar nada. A pesar de que ella podría terminar comprando algo para ti si tú no lo compras por ti misma", afirmó. Caí en la cama y gemí. Él se acercó y se puso encima de mí mientras yo le miraba a los ojos.

"No será tan malo, ya lo sabes", dijo. Yo sabía lo que él estaba haciendo, estaba tratando de convencerme de ir al baile. Suspiré. "Estaré allí contigo".

"¿Podemos no hablar de eso ahora?", le pregunté. Él saltó sobre sus pies y se acercó a su armario, recogiendo sus cosas del fútbol. Empecé a darme cuenta de que nunca antes le había visto jugar al fútbol y quería verlo.

"¿Puedo ir contigo y verte jugar?", le pregunté. "Prefiero estar contigo y luego ir de compras con Alice".

"No", dijo con total naturalidad. "Alice estará aquí en cualquier momento y sabes que no te permitirá verme jugar".

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera hoy?", le pregunté.

"No sé cuánto tiempo vamos a jugar, supongo que hasta que todos se cansen. Pero después iré con Jasper a casa de Alice y esperaremos hasta que regreséis", explicó.

"¿Jasper y tú vais a estar en la casa de Alice sin ella?", le pregunté.

"Sabes que los padres de Alice están fuera todo el tiempo. Jasper prácticamente vive allí con ella desde que su madre está en el trabajo todo el tiempo, y de todos modos no es la madre más grande. Yo creo que por eso encajan tan bien, ya que ambos tienen padres que pasan bastante de ellos. Por lo tanto, ellos encuentran consuelo el uno en el otro".

"¿Qué encontraste en mí?", le pregunté y él se volvió para mirarme con ojos inquisitivos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", me preguntó.

"Alice y Jasper tienen en común la falta de amor de sus padres, por lo que se encontraron el uno con el otro. ¿Qué tenemos nosotros en común? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?"

"¿Me estás preguntando por qué te amo?", me preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza. "Bueno, ¿qué te gusta a ti de mí?"

"¿Estás bromeando?", le pregunté con una ceja levantada. "Edward, cualquier chica moriría por estar en mi posición en este momento, incluso Jessica todavía te quiere después de todo lo que pasó. Tú no te ves a ti mismo como te ven las chicas. Eres guapo, fuerte y perfecto para todos los propósitos. Eres el ser ideal de la fantasía de cada chica". Rodó los ojos y me tendió la mano en señal de que me detuviera.

"¿Es eso todo lo que te gusta de mí? ¿Es sólo por mi aspecto?", él frunció el ceño. "¿O es porque tú tienes lo que ninguna otra chica puede tener?"

"No, yo no te quiero por tu apariencia, Edward. Hay mucho más sobre ti que creo que nunca nadie llegará a ver. Tú nos salvaste a mí, a Seth y a Leah de una vida que nadie debería tener que vivir. Tú te tomaste tiempo para ganarte mi confianza a pesar de que traté de alejarte. Tú podrías simplemente haberte alejado como tantos otros hicieron, pero no lo hiciste. Tú haces muchas pequeñas y dulces cosas para hacerme feliz. Tú me estás cuidando y amando. Tú estás protegiendo a las personas que te importan. Siempre piensas en lo que todos los demás necesitamos antes de lo que tú necesitas. Eres muy diferente de lo que pensé que serías", él levantó una ceja hacia mí desde la puerta del armario.

"¿A quién exactamente estás describiendo?", puso en duda. "Yo no pensé en nadie más cuando me marché a Florida. Yo sólo pensé en mí mismo y en lo que quería".

"Pero mira cómo resultó. Puede no haber sido la cosa más inteligente que hayas hecho, pero resultó ser lo mejor para todos", le expliqué.

"Ya estamos otra vez", dijo riéndose. "Tú siempre estás tratando de convertir todo lo malo en algo positivo".

"¿Es eso algo malo?", cruzó el suelo y se inclinó para besarme brevemente.

"No, en absoluto", dijo. "Es sólo una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti".

"Bueno, ¿qué más te gusta de mí?", le pregunté con una sonrisa. Él sonrió.

"No me puedes preguntar eso. Hay muchas cosas que nombrar", dijo. Le sonreí antes de que él se inclinara para besarme de nuevo.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta pero fue inútil decir nada porque Alice la abrió antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera decir una palabra. Los dos nos volvimos hacia ella, rompiendo el beso.

"¿Estás lista para ir de compras para el baile, Bella?", preguntó ella con entusiasmo, ignorando el hecho de que había interrumpido un momento íntimo. Asentí con la cabeza vacilante y me levanté de la cama. Edward se volvió hacia el armario para conseguir el resto de sus cosas.

"Esto va a ser muy divertido", anunció Alice con entusiasmo. Cogí mi chaqueta y empecé a seguirla.

"Hey", nos llamó Edward después. Las dos nos detuvimos y nos volvimos hacia él. Él sonrió y comenzó a señalándome con el dedo para que volviera otra vez, le sonreí y comencé a moverme hacia él. Él me agarró la mano y me llevó al armario. "Estaremos enseguida, Alice. Si deseas esperar abajo lo entenderé totalmente". Ella rodó los ojos y resopló. Creo que le oí decir algo en voz baja mientras salía, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Edward cerró la puerta del armario, se volvió hacia mí y me agarró la cara con las manos, inclinándose ligeramente antes de reclamar mis labios con los suyos. Mis manos descansaban sobre sus caderas. Cuando nuestro beso se rompió él siguió viajando por mi cuello y mis hombros, dándome tiernos y suaves besos. Gemí y cerré los ojos. "No dejes que Alice te obligue a hacer algo que no quieres hacer", dijo sin aliento. "Sé que tiene buenas intenciones, pero yo no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres hacer sólo para hacer feliz a otra persona. Tú puedes decirle que no si quieres. Al igual que me puedes decir que no sobre cualquier otra cosa que realmente no quieras hacer. Nunca te amaré menos si me dices que no, y tampoco Alice". Asentí con la cabeza, entendiendo exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. Se inclinó y me dio un casto y rápido beso. "¿Me harías un favor?"

"Lo que tú quieras", le contesté. Él sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida. "El próximo sábado por la noche quiero llevarte a un sitio. Probablemente va a ser un poco de lujo, así que cómprate un vestido hoy".

"¿Un vestido?", le pregunté. "¿Tienes planeado algo, no? Teniendo en cuenta que falta una semana". Sonrió con picardía.

"Me dijiste que tenía que convencerte", me explicó. Resoplé y negué con la cabeza. "No te estoy pidiendo que compres un vestido para el baile, sólo un traje sencillo y agradable que puedas llevar para una cena conmigo".

"Está bien", estuve de acuerdo. Me puse de puntillas y le besé una vez más antes de abrir la puerta del armario y salir. "Ten cuidado hoy. No quiero que te lastimes jugando al fútbol", él se echó a reír.

"Estaré bien. Ahora ve antes de que Alice vuelva a subir aquí. Y diviértete". Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia las escaleras de buen humor. Alice estaba de pie junto a la puerta con los brazos sobre el pecho.

"¿Has terminado ya?", preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Sólo quería decirme que me comprara un vestido", le expliqué.

"Bueno, por supuesto que vas a comprarte un vestido. Necesitas un vestido para el baile, ya sabes". Afirmó mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia su coche. Me metí en el asiento del pasajero y ella puso en marcha su coche.

"Yo no voy a comprarme un vestido para el baile, Alice", anuncié mientras ella empezaba a dar marcha atrás en el camino de entrada.

Ella frenó de golpe por lo que puse mi mano sobre el salpicadero para frenarme. La miré con los ojos muy abiertos preguntándome qué estaba haciendo, pero ella me miraba con la misma expresión. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no vas a comprarte un vestido para el baile? ¿No te lo ha pedido todavía? Voy a tener que golpearle si no lo ha hecho", dijo enfadada.

"No Alice, no es nada de eso. Él me lo pidió", le expliqué. "Yo sólo no le dije que sí".

"¡¿Qué?", me gritó. "Bella, ¿estás loca? Si tu novio te pide que vayas al baile con él debes decir que sí".

"Probablemente lo haré, pero todavía no", le expliqué más.

"Estoy confundida", ella arrugó la cara.

"Tú sólo conduce y yo te cuento", le dije. Ella me miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a conducir de nuevo. Una vez estuvimos en el camino comencé a explicarle todo lo que había pasado y que le tenía que responder en una semana.

"Bella, esto es una tontería. Sólo dile al chico que sí, creo que le debes mucho", dijo, eso me hizo sentir muy culpable de repente. Él merecía que yo le diera un poco de esto después de todo lo que él había hecho por mí.

"¿Pero y si le avergüenzo?", le pregunté. Probablemente era mi peor temor acerca de esa cosa. Todas las miradas iban a estar en él, él iba a ser seguro el rey de baile, lo que nos pondría delante de todo el mundo. Una cosa era caminar por los pasillos de la escuela con él y que la gente nos mirara, pero estar en el baile, con un vestido, probablemente con tacones, con el pelo todo hecho y maquillada era una cosa completamente diferente. Probablemente me tropezaría con sus pies, o chocaría con alguien, o haría el ridículo a su lado. Eso le humillaría.

"Él no se avergüenza de ti. ¿Por qué siquiera piensas en eso?", Alice preguntó, mirándome con ojos inquisitivos.

"Yo no sé bailar o cómo comportarme en un baile. Pensará que soy estúpida".

"Oh Bella, estás siendo ridícula. ¿Cómo crees que hay que comportarse en un baile?", me preguntó y yo me encogí de hombros. "Un baile en la escuela no es nada difícil de entender. Tú sólo tienes que ir con un chico, de preferencia que sea uno con el que te guste pasar tiempo, bailar, hablar, y que visites de vez en cuando. No es tan difícil, no tienes que actuar de cierta manera. Y Edward nunca se avergonzaría de ti, él te ama".

"Yo le dije que le daría una respuesta en una semana, por lo que el próximo sábado está planeando una cita especial para nosotros. No estoy segura de a dónde vamos, pero me ha dicho que hoy necesitaba comprar un vestido", le expliqué.

"Entonces vamos a comprar un maldito vestido. Uno que le haga caer a tus pies", subrayó y yo me eché a reír. Después me puse a pensar en ello, yo no entendía por qué no le había dicho ya que sí. Me dije a mi misma que iba a hacer más para mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, estaba pensando en ser mejor para él, y en la primera oportunidad que tuve, lo rechacé. La culpa que sentía era insoportable y quería llamarlo inmediatamente para pedirle disculpas.

"Vamos a conseguir vestirte para esa cita que tienes este fin de semana y luego una vez que le digas que sí, te llevaré a comprar un vestido de fiesta. Podemos ir mirando los vestidos de baile hoy, si estás dispuesta. Tal vez si encuentras uno que te guste, puedes reservarlo o simplemente seguir adelante y comprarlo hoy". Alice siguió y siguió durante todo el camino a Port Angeles hablando acerca de lo que podíamos hacer.

Nos fuimos primero a un spa. Alice pensó que sería bueno que me cortara el pelo, así que le dije que sí y me recortaron un poco las puntas. Ella creyó que no había valido la pena por la pequeña cantidad que me habían cortado, pero fue todo lo que estaba dispuesta a cortarme, me gustaba mi pelo largo. Luego nos hicieron a las dos la manicura y la pedicura.

Alice habló con la gente que nos estaba arreglando como si los conociera muy bien, y los conocía. Yo estaba asombrada de todo su conocimiento sobre la belleza, ella lo sabía todo cuando se trataba de hacer que alguien estuviera guapo. Sin duda iba a tener que ayudarme el sábado para estar lista para mi cita con Edward y para el baile.

Después del spa caminamos por el centro comercial y entramos en casi todas las tiendas. Alice me hizo probarme al menos una docena de vestidos en cada tienda, pero ninguno de ellos le pareció bien para mí. Yo personalmente creía que todos estaban bien, pero quería su opinión sobre cuál sería el mejor.

"Creo que deberías usar un vestido corto en lugar de uno largo. Algo sencillo y no demasiado llamativo sería el mejor para ti. Tienes que resaltar tu belleza natural y no taparla con volantes y cosas ostentosas", dijo Alice mientras miraba los vestidos en otra tienda. Ella me dio un montón de vestidos y me mandó al vestuario. Yo estaba agotada ya, realmente quería ir a casa en este momento. No pensaba que Alice fuera a encontrar el vestido adecuado para mí, pero por suerte, después del tercer vestido que me probé en esa tienda, salí del vestuario para que pudiera verme y en el momento en que salí una sonrisa enorme apareció a través de sus labios. Saltó de su silla y comenzó a aplaudir y a saltar arriba y abajo.

"¿Supongo que te gusta este?", le pregunté.

"Ese vestido es perfecto para ti, Bella. Creo que probablemente podrías incluso usar ese para la fiesta de graduación", afirmó.

"¿Ese era el plan? ¿Encontrarme un vestido que pudiera llevar el sábado y también al baile?", le pregunté.

Ella me dio una mirada sucia. "No vas a llevar al baile el mismo vestido que llevarás el sábado", afirmó. "Podemos ir de compras otra vez el próximo domingo y conseguirte un vestido de fiesta". Genial, otro pesado viaje de compras, me dije a mí misma.

"¿Por qué no me pruebo también los otros vestidos que has elegido?", le sugerí. "Tal vez también encuentre algo para el baile". Volví a la tienda y terminé de probarme todos los vestidos mientras Alice veía otros dos que le gustaban para mí. Una vez que estuve vestida con mi ropa, ella colgó los vestidos en la puerta del probador, mirando entre los tres por lo menos durante diez minutos. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, así que me quedé detrás de ella y esperé.

"Definitivamente éste para la cita del sábado", dijo y me entregó el primer vestido que le había gustado. Era un sencillo vestido blanco con una banda de color negro en la cintura. Brillaba un poco y si daba vueltas, se levantaba un poco. Recordé cuando era una niña pequeña y giraba mis vestidos así.

Finalmente ella escogió entre los otros dos vestidos y me entregó un vestido azul oscuro que era similar al primero, pero había algunas diferencias. "Este es el que debes llevar al baile", dijo. Ninguno de ellos era muy caro, algo por lo que estaba agradecida. "Deberías cogerlos los dos hoy, pero si no puedes comprar un vestido de fiesta hoy, entonces estoy segura de que podrás reservarlo".

"Creo que voy a seguir adelante y a comprarme los dos", decidí. "Creo que sería más fácil hacerlo ahora, así no tenemos que volver".

"¿Así que eso significa que vas a ir al baile?", preguntó ella sonriendo.

"Nunca dije que no quisiera ir, sólo dije que tenía que pensar en ello. Pero me gusta este vestido, e incluso si acabo no yendo al baile, estoy segura de que tendré otra ocasión para usarlo", su sonrisa creció.

"Vas a decirle que sí. Sé que lo harás", dijo. Rodé los ojos y le devolví la sonrisa.

Después de pagar los vestidos y de ir a algunas tiendas de accesorios y zapatos, nos dirigimos hacia el coche.

"He comprado unos pendientes", dijo Alice una vez de vuelta en el coche. Yo no entendía por qué me decía eso.

"Está bien", dije simplemente, esperando que profundizara un poco más.

"Los he comprado para ti, pero no tienes tus oídos perforados".

"Oh, me los hicieron cuando era pequeña, pero creo que se cerraron después de tanto tiempo sin ponerme pendientes", le expliqué.

"¿Cómo te sientes acerca de atravesarte las orejas otra vez?", me preguntó. Sentí la garganta seca al segundo de decir eso. James nunca me permitió que me agujereara las orejas, por eso se me habían cerrado, ya que no le gustaba que ninguno de nosotros lleváramos joyas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Alice que no podía porque James no lo aprobaría, me acordé de que él ya no estaría más. No tenía que hacer las cosas para hacerle feliz. No tenía que hacer nada para hacer feliz a nadie excepto a mí. Una sensación de euforia se apoderó de mí cuando me di cuenta de que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Yo podría tomar esa decisión. Y Edward estaba en lo cierto, Alice no se iba a molestar si le decía que no.

"¿Sabes qué, Alice?", le dije tratando de contener mi emoción. "Creo que sí quiero que me perforen las orejas".

"Muy bien, conozco el lugar perfecto". Nos dirigimos a unas pocas manzanas del centro comercial y nos detuvimos en una pequeña tienda que hacía piercings y tatuajes. Cuando entramos, al instante Alice corrió hacia el mostrador dándole al hombre de detrás un abrazo.

"Bella, este es Jenks", me presentó. Él daba un poco de miedo. Tenía bastantes tatuajes y piercings por toda la cara y las orejas. Era intimidante.

"Es un placer conocerle", le dije con cautela tendiéndole la mano. La sacudió y me saludó.

"Es un viejo amigo mío y va a ser quien te perfore hoy", explicó Alice.

"Oh, tú serás mi víctima del día", dijo. Asentí con la cabeza, pero de repente gasté unos segundos pensando sobre este asunto.

"Vamos, tiene que escoger lo que deseas ponerte", dijo Alice tomando mi mano y tirando de mí hacia el mostrador de cristal. "Tienes que escoger algo que vaya bien con los dos vestidos ya que vas a tener que dejártelos por un tiempo". En otras palabras, tenía que dejarla que escogiera por mí. Recorrió todo y le pidió a Jenks que sacara unos pocos para poder tener una mejor visión. Mis ojos se posaron en la tienda y cayeron sobre una pared cubierta con diferentes imágenes que se suponía que eran tatuajes. En una esquina había una hoja entera de símbolos japoneses, similares a los que Edward me dio. Caminé por la tienda para tener una mejor visión tratando de encontrar los que Edward me había dado.

"Bella, ven aquí. Necesito saber si te gustan estos", gritó Alice a través de la tienda. Me di la vuelta y caminé de regreso hasta Alice mirando hacia abajo a los que ella estaba señalando. "Creo que deberías quedarte con esas piedras claras. Van a ir con cualquier cosa y te darán un poco de chispa". Asentí con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con ella. "¿Qué talla quieres?", miré hacia abajo una vez más y había una tira entera de pendientes de piedra clara de diferentes tamaños. Señalé a los más pequeños, pero Alice insistió en que consiguiera algo un poco más grande, por lo que al final opté por algo entre medias. Jenks nos dijo que tomáramos asiento y se fue a prepararse.

"¿Jenks también hace tatuajes?", le pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en un sofá de cuero rojo en una esquina.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Él puede hacer cualquier cosa. Es muy talentoso".

Después de unos minutos Jenks salió y me llamó de nuevo. Alice me acompañó a la pequeña habitación y me cogió la mano mientras que Jenks me clavaba una aguja a través de cada oreja y ponía los pendientes. Me escoció en un primer momento y me di cuenta de que mis orejas estaban rojas por la sangre que corría por ellas.

"Muy bien, ya está todo listo", dijo Jenks. Todos nos pusimos de pie y comenzamos a salir de la habitación. Fui a sacar mi cartera para pagar pero Alice me detuvo.

"Este es mi regalo", se ofreció. "Quiero darte las gracias por dejar que te haya torturado con todas estas compras y cosas de belleza. Sé que no es lo tuyo, así que me alegro de que me hayas aguantado. La mayoría de mis amigos no lo hacen y estoy contenta de que finalmente hayas podido venir conmigo ahora". Ella me dio un abrazo y se volvió hacia Jenks entregándole una tarjeta de crédito.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia casa y nos detuvimos en el camino. Me di cuenta de que el coche de Edward estaba en la calzada, así que de repente sentí mi corazón aleteando sabiendo que lo vería en unos pocos minutos. Cogimos todas las bolsas del maletero y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta. Cuando entramos había cinco hombres sentados alrededor de la televisión jugando con un videojuego de fútbol y animándose unos a otros.

"Pensé que cuando dijiste que ibas jugando al fútbol hoy ibas a jugar fuera. No con un videojuego de fútbol", dijo Alice de pie en la entrada de la sala de estar con las manos en las caderas.

"Lo hemos hecho, chicas", dijo Jasper con timidez. Pero cuando hemos acabado algunos de nosotros hemos venido aquí para jugar a algunos videojuegos".

"Mi casa no está para que puedas hacer lo que quieras, ¿sabes?", Alice dijo con firmeza.

"Lo siento, no creí que te importaría si traía a unos pocos amigos", dijo levantándose y caminando hacia ella. "¿Me perdonas?", él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y trató de besarla, pero ella se arqueó hacia atrás tratando de evitarle. Él fue persistente, acariciándole el cuello hasta hacerle perder el rumbo y ella empezó a reírse. Con el tiempo juntaron los labios y se dieron un apasionado beso delante de todos.

"Bella", oí a Edward llamarme. Mi cabeza se sacudió en su dirección y él movió la cabeza haciéndome un gesto para que me acercara a él. Caminé alrededor de Jasper y Alice, quienes todavía estaban abrazados en la entrada, y me acerqué a Edward. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente a él, me agarró la mano tirando de mí hacia su regazo. "¿Has tenido un buen día?", asentí con la cabeza y sonreí. "Bien", se inclinó y me dio un largo beso en los labios.

"Bueno, supongo que esa es nuestra señal de que es hora de irnos", dijo uno de los chicos que estaba en la habitación con nosotros. Mi cara se puso roja cuando Edward me tiró cerca de su pecho. Por lo general no era tan íntimo frente a sus amigos, él me besaba en la mejilla o en la frente y cogía mi mano, pero nunca era así. También probé un gusto raro en su boca".

"Adiós muchachos", les dijo Edward cuando se levantaron para irse. Ellos se despidieron y se fueron por la puerta principal. Alice arrastró a Jasper escaleras arriba para que subiera sus bolsas. Ella tenía previsto guardar mis cosas y venir el sábado para ayudarme a prepararme, ella no quería que Edward viera el vestido, me decía que debía ser una sorpresa.

"¿Has bebido?", le pregunté, sabiendo que era lo que había probado en su boca.

"Sólo un poco", admitió. "Hace ya un rato", le miré fijamente durante un segundo con ojos inquisitivos. "¿No quieres que beba alcohol o algo así? Si no quieres no lo haré".

"No, no me importa. Me pregunto por qué has estado bebiendo".

"¿Necesito una razón? Simplemente estaba pasando el rato con mis amigos y decidimos tomar una copa. No había nada importante al respecto", explicó. Asentí con la cabeza. "Bella, no bebo todo el tiempo si eso es lo que te preocupa".

"Eso no es lo que me preocupa", le dije.

"¿Entonces qué es? Sé que algo te molesta".

"Es sólo que las únicas veces que sé que has bebido ha sido cuando has estado molesto por algo. También creo que en todos esos momentos fue por mí. Así que me pregunto si tal vez estás molesto por algo que he hecho", le dije preocupada. Él envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de mí y me besó en el cuello.

"Cariño, no estoy molesto por nada. Sólo estaba pasando un buen rato con mis amigos. No te preocupes", me aseguró. Suspiré con una sensación de alivio. "Además, si quisiera beber porque estuviera molesto, bebería un poco más que un trago", le sonreí inclinándome para besar sus labios.

"¿Estás lista para ir a casa?", me preguntó.

"¿Estás bien para conducir?", le pregunté.

"Estaré bien", dijo.

"¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí un poco más?", le sugerí. "Podemos pedir una pizza y pasar el rato con Jasper y Alice. Si no puedo verte jugar al fútbol por lo menos podré verte jugar al fútbol en el videojuego".

"Tengo una idea mejor", dijo de pronto ayudándome a levantarme del sofá y tirando de mí con él hasta la puerta de atrás.

"¿A dónde vamos?", le pregunté.

"Alice y Jasper probablemente no aparecerán por un tiempo. ¿Alguna vez has jugado al fútbol?", me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. "Sigues hablando sobre el deseo de verme jugar, así que en vez de eso, tú y yo vamos a jugar".

"No puedo jugar al fútbol", le dije.

"Claro que puedes. Y será de una manera que técnicamente no es jugar al fútbol. Sólo vamos a lanzar la pelota hacia atrás y hacia delante".

No podía creer que él quisiera que jugara al fútbol con él. Yo había jugado un poco en las clases de educación física, pero nunca fui buena y la mayoría de las veces no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Él agarró el balón del porche y entramos en el patio trasero. Me agarró la mano, colocándolo en ella, y entonces me mostró cómo sostenerlo correctamente y la forma de lanzarlo. Eso lo sabía, pero el que él se pusiera de pie detrás de mí, muy de cerca, y pasara los dedos por mi brazo mientras explicaba cómo sostenerlo y cómo extender mi brazo, hizo que le dijera que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Con el tiempo empezamos a tirar el balón hacia adelante y hacia atrás y luego pasamos a jugar. Fue muy divertido verlo, él era muy intenso cuando jugaba. Incluso conmigo, se centraba en lanzar bien y en mantenerse en forma. Fue fascinante verle.

Después de un tiempo, Alice y Jasper salieron, por lo que Alice y yo nos quedamos a un lado mientras Edward y Jasper jugaban un poco.

Una vez terminaron, entramos y pedimos pizza para la cena. Luego vimos una película y vimos a Jasper y a Edward jugar al videojuego de fútbol por un tiempo.

Era pasada la medianoche cuando nos fuimos. Edward había llamado a su padre poco después de haber comido, haciéndole saber dónde estábamos y que no íbamos a estar en casa hasta tarde.

El regreso a casa fue en silencio. Yo estaba agotada y creo que me quedé dormida un par de veces viendo la película.

Cuando llegamos a casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas indicando que probablemente todo el mundo estaba dormido, por lo que en voz baja fuimos por las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación para ir a la cama. Me desplomé en la cama tan pronto como entramos y cerramos la puerta. Edward comenzó a quitarme los zapatos, mis pantalones vaqueros y mi blusa para sustituirlos por una simple camiseta de él. Luego me llevó hasta la cama y me cubrió con las sábanas. A los pocos minutos él estuvo detrás de mí en la cama, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi torso con fuerza. Le sonreí por la sensación que tuve al tenerlo junto a mí. Era como si yo no me sintiera completa hasta que estuviéramos conectados de alguna manera.

Empezó a dar vueltas con un mechón de mi pelo alrededor de su dedo, era algo que estaba empezando a hacer mucho últimamente. Creo que le daba algún tipo de confort como a mí me daba el tener sus brazos alrededor de mí.

"¿Te has cortado el pelo?", preguntó en voz baja. Asentí con la cabeza.

"Alice me ha convencido, pero yo sólo me lo he cortado un poco. Ella quería que yo me lo cortara más, pero le he dicho que no". Pude sentir su sonrisa cuando le dije que yo había hecho lo que quería en lugar de lo que ella quería.

"¿Y perforarte las orejas ha sido idea tuya o de ella?", puso en duda.

"Ha sido idea de Alice, pero yo quería hacerlo".

"A mí me gusta. El pelo y las orejas", dijo inclinándose para besarme la oreja con suavidad. "Así que, ¿de qué otra cosa habéis hablado?"

"Si te pregunta si ella ha sido capaz de convencerme para ir al baile de graduación, vas a tener que esperar hasta el sábado para saberlo", le dije de broma. Le oí reírse a la ligera.

"No puedo esperar".

"Hay algo que quiero preguntarte", dije.

"¿El qué?", me preguntó con un tono soñoliento.

"¿Puesto que estás planeando una cita especial para nosotros la noche del sábado, puedo convencerte de que vengas conmigo la noche del viernes? Hay algo que quiero hacer y quiero que vengas conmigo. Será mi trato. Estoy segura de que no será tan maravilloso como lo que estás planeando tú, pero... "

"Bella", me interrumpió. "Sea lo que sea que quieres hacer, lo haremos. No me tienes que preguntar. Ahora a dormir", se acurrucó más cerca de mí y los dos nos quedamos dormidos rápidamente.

**EPOV  
><strong>  
>Sabía que en el momento en que le pidiera que viniera al baile conmigo, iba a tratar de evitarme para no ir. Ella directamente no me diría que no, pero trataría de evitarlo y me daría excusa tras excusa antes de que ya fuera demasiado tarde.<p>

No era como de si el baile fuera algo muy importante para mí, pero yo sabía que nos arrepentiríamos de no ir si no lo hacíamos. Además, yo quería que ella tuviera al menos una experiencia normal en la escuela secundaria antes de graduarnos.

La cosa de una semana fue interesante, por lo menos yo sabía que no iba a alargarlo más. Y honestamente, si ella decía que no, yo estaría de acuerdo con eso. Sólo quería planear algo más para esa noche.  
>Pero cuando empezó a hacerme preguntas acerca de por qué la quería, honestamente no supe qué decirle. Yo no podía decirle sólo una cosa, había muchas cosas que me gustaban de ella, tardaría una vida en nombrarlas todas. Así que necesitaba mostrárselas.<p>

Antes de que se fuera a pasar el día con Alice, tuve la idea de llevarla el sábado a un sitio. Sería el plazo que ella misma se daría para darme una respuesta. También me daría la oportunidad de demostrarle que mi amor por ella era irrevocable e incondicional, pero lo más importante, eso la mantendrá distraída durante el día. Emmett me había informado de que James iba a ser extraditado esta semana y tenían programado que fuera el sábado. Aun cuando él estaba bajo custodia policial, si ella sabía que él estaba de vuelta en la misma zona que ella, yo sabía que habría una buena probabilidad de que apareciera de nuevo esa niña asustada, y todo lo que había estado construyendo en ella se habría ido. Yo no quería que ella perdiera esa confianza en sí misma que estaba empezando a construir.

Con el tiempo, sabía que iba a tener que testificar en contra de él y creo que en el fondo ella también lo sabía, pero nunca hablamos de ello o lo discutimos. Sentí que ella necesitaba alejar eso y sólo centrarse en sí misma. Mientras más confianza y autoestima tuviera, más fuerte sería cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a él en una sala de la corte. Así que si yo sabía cómo distraerla para que no se enterara de que James estaba de vuelta en la zona, ella no perdería esa parte de su yo.

Una vez que se fue, llamé a un lugar en Seattle, sabía que me ofrecerían todo lo necesario para hacer las reservas. El hombre con el que hablé fue muy amable una vez le dije que el dinero no era un impedimento. Abuelo Cullen, gracias por dejarme con un buen fondo fiduciario al que le he dado una patada en cuanto he cumplido los dieciocho años para hacer esto posible.

Reservé una habitación privada que llevaba a un patio trasero desde el que se veía el agua. Me aseguraron que sería privada y estaría iluminada, incluso pedí que pusieran pétalos de rosa por todo el suelo. Yo sabía bastante bien cómo llevar a cabo la parte romántica. Papá siempre estaba haciendo cosas románticas para mamá, por lo que yo había aprendido una cosa o dos de él. Además, Emmett tampoco era tan malo en el tema romántico. A pesar de que nunca había entendido por qué quería ser romántico con Rosalie, pero lo que fuera, si ella era a quien él quería, que así fuera.

Saqué a Jasper de la casa de Alice y nos fuimos al parque a jugar al fútbol con un grupo de los chicos del equipo. Me decepcioné porque algunos de los chicos arrastraran a sus novias e incluso arrastraran a quienes no eran ni sus novias, es decir, Jessica. Esto se suponía que era día de los hombres sin novias, incluso dejé de pasar el día con Bella por estar aquí, y luego ellos se habían traído a sus chicas. Bella nunca me había visto jugar y quería llamarla para decirle que podía venir si quería, pero también quería que ella tuviera un buen rato con Alice.

Jessica siguió dándome miradas sucias durante todo el partido. Me reí de ella. Deseaba que Bella estuviera aquí animándome sólo para enfadarla.

No jugamos durante mucho tiempo, ya que algunas de las chicas tenían frío y gemían que querían irse a casa. Por eso se suponía que era un día libre de chicas, sabía que si mi chica estuviera aquí nunca se quejaría de tener frío. Ella disfrutaría cada segundo de estar aquí, mirándome, ya hiciera buen tiempo o no.

Con el tiempo algunos de nosotros fuimos a la casa de Alice a jugar a un videojuego de fútbol y cuando Jasper nos ofreció un trago ninguno de nosotros lo rechazó.  
>Me sorprendió que Bella pareciera molesta por eso, pero una vez que explicó el por qué, entendí por qué estaba molesta. Sinceramente, no estaba bebiendo para emborracharme, yo sólo estaba relajándome, pasando un buen rato con los amigos.<p>

Jugar al fútbol con ella fue muy divertido. Ella no sabía mucho sobre ese deporte, pero lo intentó. Una vez que Jasper salió, jugamos un rato y Bella pareció muy contenta de verme jugar.

Me fijé en sus orejas al instante, pero no dije nada al principio porque no quería avergonzarla o que Alice tratara de justificarla de alguna manera. Yo quería esperar hasta que nos quedáramos solos para hablar con ella sobre eso. Así que esa misma noche, mientras estábamos en la cama, me di cuenta de que su cabello estaba diferente, así que le pregunté si se lo había cortado. Estuve orgulloso cuando ella me dijo que se había mantenido firme en no cortarse más el pelo, como Alice había querido. Ella realmente me había escuchado y no había dejado que Alice le dijera qué hacer. Cuando le pregunté acerca de los pendientes ella me dijo que había sido idea de Alice, pero ella también había querido hacerlo. Yo no estaba seguro de si estaba siendo honesta, pero pensé que al menos había tomado una posición en contra del corte de su cabello. Eso fue un comienzo.

Cuando quiso llevarme a algún sitio la noche del viernes, estuve un poco sorprendido. Nunca me imaginé que ella hubiera querido llevarme a ningún sitio, se suponía que ese era mi trabajo. No tenía ni idea de lo que ella estaba pensando, pero no importaba, si necesitaba esto para construir más confianza en sí misma entonces yo lo haría con mucho gusto.

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente. Me sorprendió todo lo que Bella había cambiado una vez que James fue capturado. Ella estaba feliz todo el tiempo. Estaba aprendiendo a tomar decisiones por sí misma y ya sabía que no siempre tenía que hacernos felices a todos todo el tiempo.

Bella le informó a Kate que el viernes a iba a hacer la prueba para el permiso de conducir. Ella había leído que permitían tres errores, así que no había manera posible de que pudiera fallar, pero ella estaba nerviosa.

No teníamos escuela el viernes porque era un día de fiesta, por lo que resultó ser el día perfecto para lo que fuera que ella estaba planeando.

Esa mañana Bella se levantó temprano para estudiar el libro una vez más, para prepararse para el examen de conducir. Estaba nerviosa y se mordía el labio inferior y las uñas.

"Bella, relájate. Lo harás bien", le aseguré. "La prueba no es tan difícil".

"Lo sé, pero no quiero decepcionar a nadie. Rose y Emmett han estado trabajando muy duro para que mi camioneta funcione y me preocupa que consigan ponerla en marcha y yo no sea capaz de conducirla".

"Cariño, puedes volver a hacer el examen si suspendes la primera vez. Con el tiempo serás capaz de conducir", le dije. "Y en serio Bella, yo no creo que vayas a suspender. Te has estudiado el libro probablemente más que la mayoría de la gente".

"Voy a darme una ducha y a prepararme", dijo ella inclinándose hacia abajo y dándome un beso rápido antes de lanzarse fuera de la habitación hacia el baño.

Me di la vuelta sobre mi vientre tratando de quedarme unos minutos más dormido cuando oí un golpe sobre la puerta. Me di la vuelta cuando mi madre entró.

"Bella, ¿estás lista para el examen?", preguntó.

"Ella está más que lista. Se ha leído el libro muchas veces". Me senté en la cama y de repente me di cuenta de que no tenía camiseta. Vi a mi madre mirar hacia abajo a mi pecho, estaba seguro de que ella se estaba preguntando si por lo menos tenía los pantalones puestos. Decidí levantarme y caminar hacia el armario para sacar una camiseta, creo que estuvo feliz de ver que al menos llevaba pantalones. Yo estaba feliz de que ya no montara un escándalo porque nosotros estuviéramos durmiendo juntos ahora, así que no iba a arriesgarme a tener relaciones sexuales mientras que mis padres estuvieran en la casa.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó, así que volví y me senté a su lado. "Yo quería traerte esto para ti", dijo y me entregó dos sobres grandes. Uno de ellos era de la Universidad de Washington y el otro de Stanford. Abrí la primera y leí la primera línea en voz alta.

"Felicidades, tu solicitud para asistir a la Universidad de Washington en otoño ha sido aceptada". Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Esto era lo que estaba esperando. yo quería ir a una universidad en la que pudiera jugar al fútbol. Abrí el otro sobre para descubrir mucho más de lo mismo. Ambas universidades serían geniales.

Miré a mi madre con emoción, ella tenía una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Yo estaba confundido por eso. "Mamá, ¿estás bien?", le pregunté.

"Por supuesto que sí, Edward", dijo. "Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar lo que vas a elegir".

"¿Qué quieres decir?", le pregunté.

"Te han aceptado en cuatro universidades hasta el momento. Creo que cualquiera de ellas sería genial", ella me miró a los ojos y puso su mano sobre a mía. "Personalmente yo quiero que te vayas a una de las universidades de la Ivy League, pero sé que el fútbol es tu pasión y que quieres seguir jugando, así que si eliges una de las otras estaré bien con eso. Estoy tratando de dejarte ir y dejar que tomes tus propias decisiones, te estoy dando la oportunidad de cometer algunos errores o simplemente de que escojas por ti mismo sin comprometerte. Emmett y yo tuvimos una larga conversación acerca de ti el otro día y me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba siendo un poco prepotente y que tenía que dejarte ir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ese fue el error que cometí con él. Él no fue el que metió la pata como los dos pensáis, fuimos tu padre y yo. No estoy decepcionada de ninguna manera con las elecciones que hizo Emmett, es un buen hombre y ahora tiene una carrera que le gusta y por la que se preocupa mucho. Creo que finalmente puede haber encontrado algo con lo que establecerse. Estoy muy orgullosa de él".

Hizo una pausa. Me senté allí tratando de abarcar todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti, Edward. No sólo por ser un buen estudiante o por ser bueno en el fútbol, sino por lo que has hecho en los últimos meses con Bella y su familia. Definitivamente nos ha mostrado mucho de tu madurez y fuerza. Toda esta experiencia me ha mostrado una parte de ti que nunca había visto antes. Me preocupaba al principio, pero me he dado cuenta de que sólo estás creciendo y tratando de ser tu propia persona. Y yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti por aprender a hacerlo antes de ir a la universidad".

"Gracias mamá, pero todo lo que ha cambiado es por Bella. Ella me hace sentir vivo. Siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa cuando estoy con ella", le dije. "Ella me hace más feliz que nunca. Sé que puede sonar extraño, pero es la verdad. Cuando estoy con ella todo el mundo encaja, me siento entero. Es como si antes de que ella entrara en mi vida, algo en mí estuviera desaparecido".

Ella suspiró y apretó mi mano. "Sé que la amas, Edward, y me alegro de que lo hagas. Ella es una chica maravillosa y yo no podría haber elegido a una mejor chica para ti, pero por favor, prométeme que no renunciarás a tu futuro a causa de ella. Sé que ahora crees que puedes tenerlo todo y estoy segura de que has hablado con ella acerca de que vaya a la universidad contigo, y está muy bien si ella está dispuesta a ello, pero no te olvides de lo que ella necesita también. Ella podría pensar que todo lo que necesita es a ti y tú probablemente piensas lo mismo sobre ella, pero ambos necesitáis un futuro".

"Lo sé, mamá. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Donde yo decida ir, ella se vendrá conmigo e irá a un colegio comunitario en el área y tratará de entrar en la misma universidad que yo al año siguiente", le expliqué.

"Ya veo. Parece que lo tienes todo resuelto entonces". Soltó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos, colocándolos en su regazo. "¿Y eso es todo de lo que habéis hablado?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?", le pregunté.

"El otro día oí a Rose decirle a Bella que ella y Emmett han estado discutiendo el matrimonio. ¿Es algo que vosotros habéis pensado?"

"No realmente", confesé. "Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, pero no estoy listo para casarme todavía. Quiero terminar el instituto y empezar mi carrera en lo que piense hacer antes de empezar a pensar en eso". Ella dejó escapar un suspiro pesado y vi una sonrisa amenazando con extenderse por su cara, pero ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no mostrarla. "¿No quieres que me case con ella o algo así?"

"No, Edward, no es nada de eso. Yo sólo quiero estar segura de que ambos estáis preparados para un compromiso tan grande como ese. Ir a la universidad juntos es una cosa, pero estar legalmente unido a alguien es un asunto diferente. Yo sólo quiero que ambos penséis realmente bien antes de hacer planes para el futuro", dijo.

"Lo haremos, mamá", le prometí. Ella me dio un abrazo y cuando se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, Bella entró llevando sólo una bata. Mi madre se volvió hacia ella y vi las mejillas de Bella ponerse de un color rojo brillante. Su cabello estaba húmedo y la bata estaba atada holgadamente por delante, revelando la mayor parte de su pecho. Ella de inmediato se agarró la bata y se la ató más fuerte.

Le di una mirada de disculpa. Vi a mi madre mirar hacia mí antes de salir de la habitación.

"Tengo que ir a la escuela. Los dos tenéis el día libre, pero por desgracia yo no. Carlisle debería estar en casa alrededor de la una para cuidar de Seth y Leah, por lo que os debería dar bastante tiempo para llegar a vuestra cita". Teníamos que entretener a Seth y a Leah hoy mientras que todos estaban fuera. "Buena suerte hoy con tu examen de conducir, Bella. Estoy segura de que vas a hacerlo muy bien", dijo mientras caminaba hacia fuera.

"Gracias", dijo Bella con la voz quebrada mientras hablaba. Mi madre salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

El rostro de Bella al instante cayó en sus manos. Yo no podía dejar de reír. Me acerqué a ella y la dejé caer en mis brazos para ocultar su vergüenza. "Pensaba que ya se habría ido. O que algo le habría hecho ir con Seth y Leah", dijo con la voz llena de humillación.

"Cariño, no te preocupes por eso. Ella no ha dicho nada".

"Es vergonzoso. Los pensamientos que estará teniendo ahora mismo sobre mí".

"Bella, mírame", le agarré la cara y tiré de ella para que me mirara a los ojos. "No te avergüences. Me alegro de que te sientas lo suficientemente abierta como para que no trates de cubrirte todo el tiempo cuando estás conmigo. Esto demuestra la confianza que tienes en mí. Y apuesto a que eso es lo único que mi madre está pensando en este momento", ella me sonrió. Me incliné para besarla con suavidad antes de dejarla ir. Me tumbé en la cama y vi que ella sacaba la ropa de los cajones, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a vestirse sin quitarse la bata. Yo no pude aguantar más así que me levanté y comencé a besar la parte de atrás de su cuello. Mis manos se aventuraron a la parte delantera de ella, dándole un masaje a sus pechos a través de su bata. La oí suspirar fuertemente y entonces inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, dándome un mejor acceso.

"Edward", susurró. "No podemos".

"Está bien, ya has escuchado a mi madre. Ella se va", le dije a través de besos y lamidas.

"No, quiero decir que no podemos. He empezado mi periodo", explicó.

"Oh", dije decepcionado. "Eso está bien, todavía puedo darte un beso ¿verdad?", le pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza y entonces yo la retorcí en mis brazos y reclamé sus labios con los míos. Nuestro beso fue profundo y apasionado.

"Así que, ¿qué quería tu madre?", preguntó ella alejándose un poco.

"Sólo quería darme un par de cartas de aceptación", le dije con indiferencia.

"Edward, eso es genial. ¿Qué universidades?", me preguntó.

"La Universidad de Washington y la de Stanford", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Son esas universidades a las que querías ir?"

"Tienen los mejores programas de fútbol. En cierto modo les dije esas a los ojeadores, así que ahora voy a tener que demostrar que valgo para ir", le expliqué.

"Esa es una noticia maravillosa. Estoy tan feliz por ti", dijo dándome un abrazo enorme.

"Voy a darme una ducha y me reuniré contigo abajo en un minuto", le dije. Ella me soltó del abrazo y yo me fui hacia la ducha.

El resto del día estuvimos con Seth y Leah en la casa esperando a que mi madre regresara. Bella estaba muy nerviosa, ella siguió estudiando su libro obsesivamente y mordiéndose las uñas. En numerosas ocasiones tuve que apartarle los dedos de su boca para hacer que se detuviera. Yo no sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Si estaba tan nerviosa simplemente por su examen teórico, no sabía si sería capaz de hacer el examen práctico de conducir.

Justo a la una mi padre apareció por la calzada y Bella y yo nos fuimos para la autoescuela. Llenó todos los papeles y esperó a ser llamada para el examen.

"Lo harás muy bien. Relájate y asegúrate de leer todas las preguntas con claridad", le ofrecí, dándole un beso rápido antes de que ella saliera corriendo para hacer el examen.

Esperé unos cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que salió. Parecía molesta y mi corazón se hundió por ella, no debía haber pasado. Caminó lentamente hacia mí y yo le di una sonrisa de simpatía.

Estaba completamente listo para comenzar a consolarla cuando de repente una sonrisa enorme pasó a través de su cara y chilló agitando los brazos delante de ella, con su permiso en la mano. Ella saltó en mis brazos y le di la vuelta con entusiasmo.

"Felicidades", le dije. Me encantaba verla tan emocionada. No sabía si alguna vez la había visto tan feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento cortaros el capítulo aqui, la verdad es que no sabía donde cortarlo, jajaja. Pero bueno, mañana os dejo la otra parte que es igual de "light" que este capi, todo bonito, jejeje.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:**

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha, Pamys-Chan, Iare, Kisara Mansen, vivi S R, anyreth, andrea, Fran Ktrin Black, yolabertay, Maya Cullen Masen, Chayley Costa, EdithCullen71283, Rossy04, IsabellaCullen2106, Nishali Black Cullen, Shiio95, Leixandra Aymar. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	23. Capítulo 21 Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Every Little thing you do de Westlife

**Os dejo la segunda parte del capítulo 21 ;)**

**Capítulo 21 - Parte 2**

**EPOV**

Salimos hacia el aparcamiento y nos metimos en el coche. Le ofrecí que lo llevara ella, pero se negó. Dijo que estaba demasiado emocionada como para concentrarse en la conducción, lo que probablemente era cierto.

"¿A dónde me dirijo entonces?", le pregunté.

"A Port Angeles", dijo.

"¿Vas a ser un poco más específica?", le pregunté.

"Te voy a decir a dónde vamos cuando nos estemos acercando". Salí a la carretera y nos dirigimos hacia Port Angeles. Una vez en la ciudad, me señaló las calles que tenía que tomar hasta que terminamos en una tienda de piercings y tatuajes. Aquí debía haber sido donde Alice vino el pasado fin de semana para perforarle las orejas.

Salimos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el edificio, cogidos de la mano. "¿Vas a hacerte otro piercing?", le pregunté.

"No, voy a ponerme un tatuaje", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Un tatuaje?", le pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza. En cuanto entramos, el hombre de detrás del mostrador la saludó como si la conociera bien.

"Hola Jenks", le saludó ella. "Sé que es un poco temprano. Espero que esté bien".

"No hay problema, Bella. Déjame prepararlo todo y estaré contigo", dijo caminando hacia una habitación.

"¿Por qué has decidido hacerte un tatuaje?", le pregunté.

"Estuve aquí la semana pasada con Alice y mientras ella estaba eligiendo los pendientes, yo estuve mirando todas las obras de arte de aquí", ella me llevó a una pared que estaba cubierta con diferentes dibujos. "Esto me llamó la atención", señaló el símbolo japonés que significaba amor, era el mismo que yo le había hecho para su habitación. "Así que esta semana llamé y le dije a Jenks lo que quería y concerté una cita".

"¿Dónde te lo vas a hacer?", le pregunté.

"En la cadera", dijo señalando un punto justo debajo de sus pantalones. Ella me sonrió y entonces se mordió el labio. "Tú podrías hacerte uno también".

"¿Quieres que me haga un tatuaje?", le pregunté sorprendido. Ella asintió con la cabeza tímidamente. Lo pensé por un segundo, pensando internamente si yo quería hacer eso.

"No tienes que hacerlo, pero pensé que sería divertido tener los mismos tatuajes. Algo que siempre nos hiciera recordara al otro", dijo.

"¿Estás segura de que no vamos a lamentarlo algún día?", le pregunté.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Ya te lo he dicho antes. Yo nunca podría arrepentirme de nada contigo".

"No necesariamente arrepentirte de nada de mí, sino arrepentirte de hacerte un tatuaje", aclaré. Ella sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

"No voy a arrepentirme de esto. Necesito esto", afirmó.

Suspiré. "Bien, si deseas que tengamos tatuajes a juego, entonces vamos a hacernos un tatuaje". Toda su cara se iluminó cuando le dije que lo haría. Creo que ella tenía todo esto planeado y sabía que nunca sería capaz de decirle que no. Por mucho que yo estuviera tratando de hacerle saber que estaba bien que me dijera que no, era completamente imposible para mí no darle lo que ella deseara. No es que yo estuviera totalmente en contra de hacerme un tatuaje, es sólo que yo no hubiera elegido el símbolo japonés del amor como el primero, pero tenía sentido, era algo que era importante para ella y nos unía en nuestro amor.

Caminamos de regreso a la habitación y ella se acostó sobre la camilla, me senté a su lado sosteniendo su mano. Estuvo tensa al principio pero después de unos segundos se relajó un poco. Era sólo un pequeño tatuaje y no tenía nada de color, era tinta negra simplemente. Sólo tardó un breve período de tiempo en terminar y luego ella lo examinó en el espejo con una expresión de alegría. Jenks, creo que ese era el nombre del hombre, se lo limpió y consiguió prepararlo todo para mi turno.

"¿Entonces dónde lo quieres?", preguntó, volviendo con nuevos suministros.

"No lo sé", le dije riéndome. "Bella, ¿dónde quieres que me ponga esto?"

Vino hacia mí, pensando en ello, y tomé su mano con la mía. "¿Qué tal en tu espalda?", señaló un punto justo por encima de mi hombro.

"Está bien, supongo que funcionará".

"Si estás pensándotelo aún, ahora es el momento para decir algo", dijo Jenks.

Miré la cara resplandeciente de Bella. Llevé su mano a mis labios besando la parte de atrás. "No hay dudas. Quiero hacer esto", le aseguré. Me quité la camisa y me recosté.

Él me dio una mirada comprensiva antes de empezar. Bella se sentó conmigo todo el tiempo, su rostro estaba radiante, ella no podía dejar de sonreír.

Una vez que Jenks acabó me dio un espejo de mano para que yo pudiera examinarlo. "Se ve muy bien. Es un buen trabajo", le ofrecí.

"Bueno, espero que sea la última vez que os vea. No suelo hacer este tipo de cosas porque hay mucha gente que regresa porque desea tapar el nombre de sus novios o novias. Pero con vosotros dos tengo la sensación de algo puro, algo especial. Espero no tener que veros a ninguno de los dos de nuevo aquí, por lo menos no para tapar esos tatuajes, si queréis otro tatuaje, entonces ya sabéis a quién llamar", nos informó Jenks.

Caminamos de regreso a la entrada y saqué mi cartera para pagar, pero Bella me detuvo. "Este era mi momento, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que pagar yo". Renunciando puse mi cartera en el bolsillo. Ella sacó el dinero y se lo entregó a Jenks. Los dos le dimos las gracias una vez más antes de salir de la tienda.

"Ahora vamos a buscar algo de comer", explicó. "El otro día vi ese lugar con agua y quiero probarlo", subimos al coche y conduje por las calles que ella me decía. Terminamos en el estacionamiento de un pequeño restaurante. Entramos y ella pidió una mesa en la terraza. Este era su día, así que estaba dejándole tomar todas las decisiones.

Ella pidió salmón y yo langosta. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había comido algunos buenos mariscos y estaba esperando esta comida. El lugar parecía prometedor y podría terminar siendo un lugar al que viniéramos más a menudo si la comida era buena.

Hablamos de los tatuajes y de la escuela. No mencioné el baile de graduación, aunque me moría por saber qué iba a decirme, quería esperar hasta mañana para escuchar su respuesta.

La comida estuvo increíble y definitivamente pensé que había encontrado nuestro nuevo lugar. Ella estaba riéndose y hablando libremente mientras comíamos. Con este momento era probablemente el mejor día que había tenido con ella. No estaba seguro si lo que había planeado para mañana se podría comparar con esto.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece?", me preguntó.

"¿El qué?", le pregunté, esperando que ella entrara en detalles.

"El día de hoy", respondió ella. "¿Te has divertido? ¿He hecho un buen trabajo?", me preguntó.

"Bella, lo de hoy ha sido increíble. Me he divertido con sólo verte tan feliz", tomé un pedazo de la langosta con el tenedor y lo mojé en la mantequilla, llevándolo a mi boca. Desafortunadamente, el tenedor se cayó justo cuando estaba a punto de metérmelo en la boca y cayó en cascada por mi camisa.

"Mierda", le dije en voz baja. Agarré mi servilleta tratando de limpiarme. Miré hacia arriba y vi el rostro de Bella mientras se tapaba la boca con la servilleta. Ella estaba tratando de no reírse, pero una vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron no lo pudo mantener por mucho tiempo, estalló en un ataque de risa. Le arrojé mi servilleta de broma y ella me lanzó una mirada de sorpresa antes de tirarme su servilleta. Los dos empezamos a reírnos histéricamente. Sabía que la gente que estaban alrededor de nosotros estábamos mirándonos, pero no me importó. Me encantaba oír su risa.

"Lo siento", dijo ella tratando de detener sus risitas.

"No lo hagas", respondí. "Esa es otra cosa que me gusta de ti. No creo que jamás te haya oído reír con tanta alegría como lo acabas de hacer. Y si derramarme la comida en mi camisa me hace oírte, entonces yo con gusto la derramaré sobre mí todos los días del resto de nuestras vidas". Ella me sonrió con adoración, pasando su mano sobre la mesa y uniendo nuestros dedos.

Después de que termináramos de comer, nos dirigimos a casa y cuando nos detuvimos en el coche me di cuenta de que el de Emmett estaba en la calzada. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, estaba preocupado de que él estuviera aquí para hacernos saber que James estaba siendo extraditado. Yo no quería arruinarle el día de hoy a Bella, estaba seguro de que este había sido también su mejor día. Ella estaba en lo más alto y yo sabía que una mención de James la arruinaría.

Estuve a punto de sugerir que diéramos la vuelta y tomáramos un helado o algo para distraerla un poco más, con la esperanza de que Emmett se marchara o por lo menos me diera un minuto para escaparme y llamarlo, para asegurarme de que sabía que no debía decirle nada a ella, al menos no hoy. Pero por desgracia todo el mundo se precipitó hacia la puerta principal para darnos la bienvenida. Incluyendo Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, mis padres, y por supuesto, Seth y Leah. Bella saltó con entusiasmo y comenzó a agitar su permiso para que todos lo vieran. Ese había sido un gran logro y ella estaba más cerca de ser libre.

Todo el mundo comenzó a darle abrazos y felicitaciones al mismo tiempo y tuve la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a Emmett y darle una mirada inquisitiva. Él supo exactamente lo que yo quería decir y negó con la cabeza dándome a entender que todo estaba bien. Él no iba a contarlo hoy, en todo caso no lo haría hasta que fuera completamente necesario. Con toda mi preocupación no me había dado cuenta de que Kate también estaba de vuelta.

"Pensaba que no ibas volver hasta la próxima semana", Bella dudó.

"Quería darte una sorpresa. Tenía que estar aquí el día en que mi sobrina obtuviera su permiso. ¿Te ha dejado Edward conducir hasta casa?", le preguntó.

"Me lo ha ofrecido, pero yo estaba muy nerviosa. Creo que tengo que practicar un poco más en el estacionamiento antes de aventurarme en los caminos", ella respondió.

"Bueno, en cualquier momento que desees practicar, házmelo saber", Rose se ofreció.

"Edward no siempre tiene que ser el único que te de clases de conducir".

"Sí, por favor, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos", se ofreció mi madre.

"Gracias", dijo.

"Rose, ¿vas a enseñárselo?", Alice preguntó con entusiasmo.

"¿Enseñarme el qué?", le preguntó.

"Vamos", dijo Rose tomándola de la mano. "Tengo una sorpresa para ti". Todo el grupo nos dirigimos hacia el garaje y cuando entramos, la camioneta de Bella estaba allí, toda limpia y lista. Bella miró a Rosalie con la boca abierta. "Todo listo", Rose sonrió con orgullo. Este estaba resultando ser un día aún mejor de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Bella tímidamente se acercó al asiento del conductor y se subió. Poco a poco puso en marcha el motor mientras todos la mirábamos.

La vi a llorar una vez que escuchó el rugido del motor. Quería correr hacia ella, pero las cuatro mujeres me lo impidieron. No me gustaba eso, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, ellas también querían consolarla. Después de unos segundos de consuelo ella salió con las manos de todas sobre ella. Se acercó a mí y yo puse un brazo alrededor de ella para protegerla. Ella sonrió débilmente y yo pronuncié las palabras: "¿Estás bien?". Ella asintió con la cabeza y puso una mano en mi pecho, asegurándome que estaba bien.

Todos empezamos a caminar hacia la casa.

"Bueno, he oído que tú y Bella tenéis una cita caliente prevista para mañana", dijo Emmett dándome una palmada en la espalda. Grité de dolor y me aparté de su lado una vez que me golpeó el tatuaje aún fresco que estaba debajo de mi camisa. Apartó la mano y todo el mundo se detuvo para ver lo que estaba pasando. Bella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Oh Dios, ¿él...?", Bella me preguntó con la voz llena de dolor. Era casi como si estuviera sintiendo el dolor conmigo. Cerré los ojos, apretando los dientes y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", Emmett cuestionó.

"Nada, voy a estar bien", le dije conteniendo la respiración.

Bella comenzó a frotar suavemente mi espalda, tratando de calmar algo de la picadura.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?", preguntó Emmett.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿has ido a ver Jenks?", preguntó Alice. Bella y yo la miramos con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Los dos os habéis hecho un tatuaje?"

"¿Tatuajes?", todos dijeron al unísono.

"¿Es eso lo que pasa?", preguntó Jasper. "Amigo, eso apesta, yo he ido antes que tú". De pronto recordé que Jasper se había hecho algunos tatuajes que ahora quería tapar.

"¿Tienes un tatuaje?", mi padre me preguntó casi a gritos. Asentí con la cabeza nerviosamente. "Bueno, entra en casa para que pueda verlo". Todos empezamos a caminar hacia la casa y yo agarré la mano de Bella, apretándola. Ella se aferró a mi brazo con su mano libre mientras caminábamos.

Una vez dentro, mi padre me hizo sentarme en uno de los taburetes en la cocina. Todo el mundo estaba de pie mirándonos. Me quité la camisa y luego puse a Bella delante de mí, hundí mi cabeza en su estómago y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella con dulzura me frotó la nuca.

Mi padre quitó la venda que cubría el tatuaje y poco a poco comenzó a limpiar la zona y a inspeccionarla. Puso un poco de algún ungüento y luego lo volvió a vendar. "Creo que se ve bien. No debería ser un problema, solo te picará por un rato". Asentí con la cabeza y empecé a levantarme de la silla.

"¿Te has hecho uno tú también?", le preguntó a Bella. Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia todos antes de asentir. "¿Te importa si le echo un vistazo y lo vuelvo a tapar para que no se infecte?". Ella se acercó a él y se bajó la parte superior de sus pantalones lo suficiente para revelar el vendaje.

Pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros dejando que se apoyara en mí mientras se lo limpiaba. Todos en la habitación estuvieron completamente en silencio y eso me puso nervioso, no tenía ni idea de lo que ninguno de ellos estaban pensando. Una vez mi padre acabó con Bella decidí ignorar el silencio de todos y sólo fingir que no era gran cosa. Llevé a Bella a la sala de estar y la senté a mi lado. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar a todos los demás detrás de nosotros.

"No puedo creer que os hicierais un tatuaje", dijo Alice en estado de shock.

"Creo que es alucinante", agregó Jasper.

"Yo también", intervino Seth.

"Los he visto un poco cuando papá os los estaba tapando. Se veía como una especie de símbolo o cosa tribal. ¿Es el mismo?", asentí con la cabeza.

"Es un símbolo japonés", respondió Bella.

"¿Qué quiere decir ese símbolo?", preguntó Rosalie.

"Este significa amor", dijo. "Es como el símbolo que Edward me hizo".

Alice y Rose dejaron escapar un suspiro exagerado. "Eso es tan dulce", dijo Alice.

Rose golpeó a Emmett en el pecho y él se encogió. "¿Por qué no se te ocurre hacer esas cosas dulces por mí?", ella le preguntó.

"Lo hago bebé, sólo que no es como eso", dijo él tratando de ser dulce. "Si quieres que tenga tu nombre tatuado en el pecho, lo haré", ella rodó los ojos.

"Ya no puedes copiar lo que han hecho ellos. Tienes que inventarte tu propia cosa romántica".

"Entonces tal vez tenga que tomar algunos consejos de mi hermano", dijo. Yo rodé los ojos.

Yo estaba un poco dolorido y personalmente no quería estar en esta sala donde se podría hablar algo sobre James. "Vamos a la cama", le susurré en el oído a Bella y ella asintió con la cabeza. Me puse de pie y la ayudé a ponerse en pie.

"¿A dónde vais vosotros dos?", Rose preguntó.

"Vamos a la cama", le contesté.

"¿Vais a la cama? Son sólo las ocho", dijo Emmett.

"Bueno, prefiero pasar el resto de mi noche con Bella que con cualquiera de vosotros. Así que buenas noches", dije.

Todo el mundo empezó a darnos las buenas noches y vi a Kate y a mis padres venir de la cocina para decirnos buenas noches también.

"Recuerda Bella, estaré aquí mañana por la tarde para ayudarte a prepararte para la cita", gritó Alice. Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió antes de seguirme por las escaleras.

"Creo que no están muy contentos con el tatuaje", dijo Bella tan pronto como nos quedamos encerrados en la habitación.

"¿Quién no lo está, mis padres o tu tía?", le pregunté.

"Cualquiera de ellos", aclaró. "Se han quedado en la cocina después de que todos fuéramos a la sala de estar. Estoy segura de que estaban discutiendo lo que hemos hecho".

"¿Te arrepientes de hacerte el tatuaje?", le pregunté y ella sacudió la cabeza."Entonces no te preocupes por eso. Si están molestos, déjales. No nos pueden decir qué hacer. Hemos hecho esto por nosotros y nadie más, eso es lo que importa".

"Está bien", dijo en voz baja.

Los dos nos pusimos algo de ropa cómoda y nos metimos en la cama. Yo cogí el mando de la mesilla de noche y empecé a cambiar canales en la televisión. No había nada bueno, así que la apagué y sólo me acurruqué junto a ella para quedarme dormido.

Al día siguiente decidí que quería que Bella condujera. No sólo sería bueno para ella aventurarse a ello, sino que también sería una manera de sacarla de casa. Al principio ella no quiso, pero la convencí de intentarlo. Volvimos al estacionamiento vacío y le hice practicar un poco antes de que empezáramos a ir por la carretera.

No sabía lo que le había estado intimidando tanto, pero lo hizo increíble. Y con el paso del tiempo empezó a relajarse más y más.

Cuando regresamos a casa vimos el coche de Alice en la calzada, ella estaba dando golpes con el pie en el suelo del porche y con las manos en las caderas.

"¿Dónde has estado?", ella gritó. "No puedo hacer que te veas hermosa si no me das tiempo".

"Ella ya es hermosa, Alice. No necesitas hacer nada", le dije tratando de hacer que Alice se callara. ¿Es que ella no entendía que Bella se podría sentir mal si ella se molestaba por haber llegado un poco más tarde? Me sentí frustrado con Alice y pensé seriamente en marcharme con Bella en ese momento y dejarla a ella allí, pero no lo hice. En lugar de eso Alice la alejó de mí y la llevó escaleras arriba. Bajé al sótano y me di una ducha allí, sabiendo que el cuarto de baño de arriba estaría ocupado durante un par de horas. Me vestí con un traje, que muy rara vez usaba, y me fijé el pelo mejor para luego irme a la ciudad para recoger algunas flores.

La señora de la tienda de flores me sugirió comprar rosas blancas con puntas rojas. Ella dijo que significaba lealtad y unión. Las dos se convertían en una y así era exactamente como estábamos. Cogí una docena de ellas, junto con un jarrón, para poner todas blancas y una sola rosa roja. Volví a casa y llamé a Alice para preguntarle si ya habían acabado. Ella me dijo que estaban casi listas, así que me fui a casa y vi a Leah sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro.

"Leah, ¿puedes llevarle esto a Bella?", le pregunté. Ella levantó la vista del libro y vio el ramo de flores, sonrió y corrió emocionada a través del cuarto, cogiéndome el jarrón y corriendo por las escaleras. Desde abajo pude oír chillar a Alice y supe que había elegido las más adecuada si ella estaba satisfecha.

Esperé en la parte inferior de la escalera hasta que bajaran. Mis padres se acercaron y me dieron unas sonrisas satisfechas. "Diviértete esta noche, hijo", me dijo mi padre.

"Gracias", dije.

"Entonces, ¿dónde vais a ir esta noche?", mi madre me preguntó. "Debe ser un lugar especial, teniendo en cuenta que estás usando un traje y que Alice ha estado allí arriba durante las dos últimas horas preparando a Bella".

"Sólo la voy a llevar a cenar a un lugar en Seattle", le respondí. Ella asintió y me sonrió dulcemente.

"¿Se puede saber de quién fue la idea de hacerse un tatuaje?", le preguntó.

"Fue de Bella. Yo no sabía nada al respecto, pero ella realmente quería hacérselo, por lo que decidí hacerme también uno. Ella me convenció", le expliqué.

"¿Bella quería hacerse un tatuaje?", mi padre me preguntó.

"Sí, no sé por qué era tan importante para ella, pero creo que realmente lo necesitaba para tener algo de confianza".

"Bueno, estoy de acuerdo", dijo él. "Desde que ella ha vuelto y James ha sido capturado es una persona totalmente nueva. Ella parece muy feliz, Seth y Leah también lo parecen".

"Por cierto, ¿habéis oído por Emmett que él está siendo extraditado?", les pregunté.

"Nos lo dijo ayer por la noche. Le han encarcelado en Seattle y el abogado del caso está construyendo un caso en su contra. Probablemente no tendrá que ir a juicio hasta mediados de verano, creo yo", explicó mi padre. Asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Nadie le ha dicho nada a Bella, a Seth o a Leah, verdad?", les pregunté.

"No, anoche hablamos con Kate al respecto y todos sentimos que es mejor esperar un poco más", dijo mi madre.

"Bien", suspiré. "Por el momento no quiero que ella sepa que él está de vuelta. Preferiría olvidarme de él por completo, pero sé que no podemos, al menos no todavía".

"Todo estará bien, Edward. Él tendrá que pagar por lo que hizo", dijo mi padre mientras oí risas en la parte superior de las escaleras.

Volví la cabeza y vi a Bella comenzar a caminar por las escaleras, sonriéndome todo el camino hacia abajo. Llevaba un vestido de color blanco hasta las rodillas, con un lazo negro en su cintura. Su pelo estaba hecho todo en rizos sueltos que le caían en cascada por la espalda, sólo tenía una pequeña parte de pelo recogido con un gancho en la parte delantera. Alice la maquilló ligeramente, algo por lo que estuve feliz porque de todos modos Bella no lo necesitaba. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y mi pecho se hinchó por tanta adoración y orgullo, porque era mía. Miré hacia abajo a sus pies justo cuando estaba llegando a los últimos pasos y me di cuenta de que Alice le había puesto tacones. Justo cuando los estaba mirando oí un ruido fuerte y cuando miré hacia arriba ella estaba cayéndose hacia adelante. La agarré justo cuando estaba perdiendo el equilibrio y la ayudé a mantenerse de pie. Ella se ruborizó y me miró a mí y luego a mis padres, quienes estaban de pie a un lado.

"¿Estás bien?", le pregunté.

"Sí", dijo ella tímidamente.

"Toma, esto es para ti", le entregué la rosa roja y ella la tomó con cautela de mi mano. Sonrió al tener una sola rosa en la mano.

"Gracias". Le sonreí y me incliné para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

"¿Estás lista para irnos?", le pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza y me cogió la mano.

"Divertíos esta noche", oí gritar a Alice mientras salíamos al exterior.

Di la vuelta y mantuve la puerta abierta para ella. Fui hacia la carretera y me dirigí fuera de la ciudad.

"Siento haber tropezado", dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que lo sientes? No tienes que disculparte por caer en mis brazos. Realmente me alegro de que lo hicieras, me has dado la oportunidad de ser el héroe", dije con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Tú siempre eres mi héroe", agregó.

"Bueno, entonces espero vivir siempre para eso", afirmé. Estiré la mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos para luego llevar su mano a mi boca y besarle los nudillos y cada uno de sus dedos con suavidad.

"Gracias por las flores", dijo.

"De nada".

"Alice me ha dicho que querían decir algo", dijo en voz baja. Le sonreí torcidamente cuando lo dijo.

"Lo sé", dije. "Significan unión. Por eso las has recibido".

"¿Sabes lo que querían decir?", preguntó ella sorprendida.

"Uno no va a una tienda de flores sin saber todo lo que hay que saber sobre las flores. La señora en la tienda pasó unos cuarenta y cinco minutos explicándome todas hasta que le dije qué era lo que quería que significaran. Entonces me sugirió esas y pensé que eran perfectas. La rosa roja que te he dado significa 'te amo' ".

"Yo también te amo, Edward".

La mayor parte de nuestro viaje a Seattle se hizo en silencio, de vez en cuando hablamos de cosas al azar o de los tatuajes. Un par de veces ella empezó a decir algo pero luego se detuvo, yo no sabía de qué se trataba, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía que ver con el baile de graduación. Estaba bastante seguro de que ella estaba tratando de decirme que no quería ir, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. No me importaba si me decía que no, el baile nunca estaría a la altura ni sería tan importante ni especial como lo fue ayer y lo será hoy.

Después del largo viaje en coche y del largo recorrido en ferry finalmente nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de un restaurante muy agradable en el que yo sólo había estado en otra ocasión con mi familia. Hacía unos años papá había insistido en traer a mamá aquí para el día de la madre y me acordé de que tenía todo lo que quería para que esta noche fuera especial.

La ayudé a salir del coche y le di las llaves al ayudante. Cuando entramos les di mi nombre y nos condujeron por un largo pasillo hasta una sala privada. La pequeña habitación sólo estaba iluminada por la luz de las velas y el piano que se me ocurrió a última hora y estaba en la esquina. En la pared del fondo estaban las puertas francesas que se abrían hacia el balcón y llevaban hasta el mirador privado. Di un vistazo por la ventana para asegurarme de que estaba como yo quería. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando vi que así era. Había luces por un camino que llevaba hasta una glorieta y había hileras de luces colgando alrededor de la glorieta, iluminando lo suficiente.

Le ofrecí la silla a Bella y la ayudé a sentarse en su asiento. La camarera entró para darnos nuestros menús y tomar nuestra orden de bebidas.

"Este lugar es muy caro", dijo Bella con cautela.

"Ni siquiera te preocupes, Bella. Esto vale la pena".

Cuando la camarera volvió le dimos nuestra orden. Cuando se fue, me levanté, tomé de la mano a Bella y la llevé hacia el piano. Nos sentamos en el banco y di una respiración profunda y estiré los dedos antes de empezar a tocar la suave melodía. Ella la escuchó atentamente y vio cada expresión mía. Yo estaba tratando de concentrarme lo mejor que pudiera para no estropearlo todo. Era la primera vez que había escrito una canción que realmente me gustaba y quería tocarla para alguien. Pero todo era por ella. Ella había sido mi inspiración.

Cuando poco a poco terminó, puse mis manos sobre las teclas y di un suspiro que no sabía que había estado reteniendo.

"Me encanta escucharte tocar el piano. Es una canción muy hermosa", afirmó. Sonreí y volví la cabeza hacia ella. Me incliné para besarla larga y suavemente.

"La escribí sólo para ti", le expliqué. Ella me miró con una mirada de asombro.

"¿La has escrito tú?", me preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, abrazándome fuertemente. "Yo no te merezco, Edward. Eres demasiado bueno para mí".

"Tú te mereces mucho más, Bella. Sólo deseo poder darte por lo menos la mitad de lo te mereces", le dije. Yo le estaba dando pequeños besos mientras estábamos sentados en el banco.

Fuimos interrumpidos por la aparición de la camarera, quien nos traía la comida. Nos sentamos en la mesa y disfrutamos de la comida, teniendo una conversación ligera mientras comíamos. Después de que termináramos de comer nos quedamos allí y terminamos nuestra conversación.

Finalmente la llevé hasta las puertas francesas y por el camino hasta la glorieta. Ella miró a su alrededor por todo el lugar. Me gustó que se acordaran de poner los pétalos de las flores en el suelo de la glorieta. Ella me miró con ojos inquisitivos. "Te dije que te podía ayudar con el baile", sonreí yo.

Ella abrió la boca y me dio una mirada tímida. Yo tomé su mano. "No hay nadie más aquí aparte de nosotros. Nadie nos puede ver, te voy a enseñar a bailar". Levanté sus manos y las puse sobre mis hombros, luego la agarré por la cintura atrayéndola más cerca de mí. Empecé poco a poco balanceándonos antes de movernos demasiado.

"¿Qué pasa si te piso los pies?", preguntó con nerviosismo.

"Entonces písame los pies. No me preocupa eso, Bella. No son más que pies", le dije. Ella respiró hondo y comenzó a moverse conmigo. "Mira, estás bailando". Yo le sonreí y ella se burló.

"Yo diría que mecerse de lado a lado no está nada cercano a estar bailando", replicó ella. Le sonreí y le di vueltas a su alrededor en una pirueta antes de volver a ponerla en mis brazos.

"¿Sabes lo que me gusta de ti?", le pregunté. Ella me miró esperando a que yo continuara. "El hecho de que siempre seas completamente honesta conmigo. Incluso aunque quieras guardarles el secreto a otras personas, con el tiempo siempre me dices la verdad", ella miró hacia abajo a sus pies y dejó caer los hombros. Yo sabía que iba a abrirse.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?", mi frente se surcó por la confusión. "Sé que sabías que James estaba de vuelta. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?", mis hombros se hundieron en ese momento. Yo no sabía quién se lo había dicho pero tenía una idea bastante buena de que habían sido Alice o Rose.

"Bella, has sido muy feliz últimamente y yo no quiero que pierdas eso", le expliqué en tono de disculpa.

"Edward, yo habría estado bien. Él está en la cárcel y yo lo sé. Sé que él no podrá hacerme daño nunca más", dijo.

"Lo siento. Estaba tratando de proteger", me disculpé.

"Lo sé, y te agradezco que quieras mantenerme a salvo. Pero también tienes que ser honesto conmigo, no quiero que me escondas nada". Asentí con la cabeza.

"Creo que fue un poco estúpido de mi parte pensar que podría protegerte de esa información en un pueblo tan pequeño", le dije.

"No fue estúpido, Edward", replicó ella. "Sólo necesito que entiendas que tenemos que hacer esto juntos. ¿Somos un equipo, no? Yo sé que tengo que hacerle frente y no puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. Necesito que estés a mi lado y me apoyes, no que trates de escondérmelo".

"Yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Nunca voy a dejarte", le aseguré. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y me sonrió, poniéndose de puntillas para darme un beso. Nuestro beso fue corto y dulce, pero cada beso significaba mucho.

"Bueno, hablando sobre el baile de graduación", le recordé después de romper el beso. Ella se rió. "Realmente he pensado qué es lo que te retiene. Pienso que quieres decirme que no, pero que tienes miedo por si me molesto".

"En realidad yo pensaba decirte que sí", respondió ella con rapidez.

"¿En serio?", ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Ya he comprado el vestido", añadió.

"¿Ya has comprado el vestido?"

"Edward, ¿de verdad crees que te iba a rechazar?", me preguntó.

"El pensamiento cruzó por mi mente".

"Al principio yo estaba un poco preocupada por ir, sobre todo porque no quería avergonzarte. Pero Alice me hizo darme cuenta que incluso si te avergonzara, no te importaría", explicó.

"Ella tiene razón, no me importaría. Y nunca podrías avergonzarme", le susurré.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra mi pecho mientras continuábamos bailando.

"¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de ti?", le pregunté. "Lo fuerte que eres", ella se apartó dándome una mirada inquisitiva.

"Yo no soy fuerte. En absoluto", ella trató de argumentar.

"Al contrario, Bella, tú eres una de las principales personas que conozco que incluso a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, todavía mantienes la cabeza en alto y miras todo de manera positiva sin dejar que las cosas negativas te detengan. Me haces sentir fuerte, como que puedo hacer cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando te tenga conmigo".

"¿Quieres saber lo que más me gusta de ti?", yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. "Que con cada palabra que me dices, me completas. Desde que murió mi madre siempre me sentí muerta por dentro. Era como si hubiera perdido toda mi voluntad de ser yo, yo sólo era el caparazón de una persona. Pero luego llegaste y cambiaste todo eso. Sacaste la parte de mí que pensé que se había perdido durante todo ese tiempo".

"Nunca se había perdido, Bella. Sólo necesitabas volver a encontrarla".

"Te amo Edward".

"Yo también te amo", dije. Me incliné para presionar mis labios contra los de ella. Sólo cuando empecé a profundizar el beso se escuchó un trueno en la distancia y ella se dio un salto y empezó a temblar. La abracé a mí, asegurándole que yo estaba aquí. La lluvia empezó a caer y creo que ninguno de nosotros ni siquiera se dio cuenta hasta ese momento. "Tal vez deberíamos volver a casa", sugerí.

"Por favor", dijo sin aliento. Tomé mi chaqueta para ponerla sobre nuestras cabezas mientras nos lanzamos de nuevo hacia el restaurante. Tenía miedo de que ella se cayera con los zapatos que llevaba, pero de alguna manera se quedó en posición vertical.

Entramos y nos sacudimos el agua. Pagué la cuenta y la guié hacia el exterior. Puse mi chaqueta sobre sus hombros mientras esperábamos a que el ayudante trajera mi coche de vuelta.

El regreso costó un poco más de lo esperado debido al mal tiempo. Cuando por fin llegamos a casa los dos estábamos tan agotados que a los pocos minutos de subir a la cama nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Las semanas que siguieron hasta el baile fueron sin incidentes en su mayor parte. Alice venía mucho para planear cosas del baile con Bella. La mudanza que Kate había contratado para mover todas sus cosas por todo el país finalmente llegó. Ella firmó los documentos finales para comprar la casa que habían elegido apenas un día antes de que llegaran las cosas. La compra de la casa se hizo con bastante rapidez, pero en este pequeño pueblo, cuando alguien deseaba hacer una compra grande con una gran suma de dinero para el pago inicial, la gente solía llevar las cosas adelante rápidamente.

Bella estaba muy emocionada por decorar su cuarto, así que pasé una buena parte del tiempo ayudándola a desempaquetar las cosas. Volvió al puesto de trabajo que tenía en el hospital antes de irse, algo por lo que me alegré porque sabía que era importante que ella fuera capaz de tener su propio dinero. En la medida de lo posible, íbamos a conducir y ella estaba muy bien. Cuando le dije que pensaba que estaba lista para el examen de conducir, ella tuvo dudas al respecto, pero siguió adelante y se apuntó para hacerlo.

El día de la fiesta de graduación, Jasper y yo fuimos a Port Angeles para recoger nuestro esmóquines mientras Alice y Bella pasaban todo el día con Rose, Kate, Leah, y mi madre, quienes las estaban preparando.

Hacia las cinco Jasper y yo nos fuimos a la casa de Bella para recogerlas. Garrett abrió la puerta cuando llegamos allí y nos llevó hasta la sala de estar. Él estaba ahí muy a menudo. Creo que tal vez estaba empezando a vivir ahí.

"Han estado arriba las últimas cuatro horas. No sé lo que pueden estar haciendo durante tanto tiempo, pero yo me he limitado a enviar a Seth allí hace cinco minutos y me ha dicho que estaban casi listas, ¿pero quién sabe lo que eso significa?", informó él.

Esperamos media hora antes de que todas las damas bajaran las escaleras. Mamá y Kate tenían sus cámaras en la mano, listas para capturar cada momento. Alice llegó rebotando por los primeros escalones con un vestido largo de color rojo brillante, y saltó a los brazos de Jasper.

Bella apareció segundos después con un vestido azul oscuro. Era extraña la sensación de la que me llenaba cada vez que la veía. Esta vez ella caminaba muy despacio por las escaleras, observando cada paso para no caerse. Le sonreí mientras llegaba a mí y tomé aire. Le cogí la mano y le deslicé el ramillete de rosas blancas en su muñeca antes de llevar su mano a mis labios.

"Muy bien, vamos a tomar algunas fotos. Vais a querer guardar estos recuerdos", dijo mi madre. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella cuando mi madre y Kate hicieron foto tras foto. No podía quitar los ojos de Bella, y en numerosas ocasiones, alguien me gritó que mirara a la cámara.

Nos hicieron algunas fotos en grupo y mi madre quería hacerse una foto con cada uno de nosotros, lo que hizo que Kate quisiera hacer lo mismo. También hicieron algunas de Jasper y yo solos y luego algunas de Alice y Bella.

Bella hizo pidió tomarse una foto con Seth y Leah, así que yo hice lo mismo. Tras una hora de tomar fotografías finalmente fuimos libres para dirigirnos al baile.

Cuando miré por el espejo retrovisor claramente pude ver a mi madre llorando. Ella siempre había sido una persona emocional y me sorprendió que fuera capaz de mantenerse bien durante ese tiempo.

Cuando entramos en el gimnasio, el cual estaba decorado con serpentinas y globos, sentí todos los ojos sobre nosotros. La llevé hasta sentamos en una de las mesas que estaban puestas a un lado. Alice y Jasper fueron directamente a la pista de baile. Bella les observó durante un buen rato y me di cuenta que se sentía intimidada por todos a nuestro alrededor.

"Bella", dije consiguiendo llamar su atención. "Cuando quieras irte, sólo házmelo saber. No tienes que quedarte toda la noche si no quieres".

"Tenemos que permanecer por lo menos hasta que puedas ser coronado rey del baile", sonrió ella. Me eché a reír.

"En realidad no quiero eso. Prefiero no bailar con Jessica esta noche". Era costumbre que el rey y la reina del baile bailaran, y yo sabía que probablemente ella sería coronada reina del baile.

"Bueno, siempre que yo sea la primera y la última con la que bailes no me importa con quien más bailes", dijo.

Me apoyé para darle un beso en la mejilla. "Tú tendrás todos los bailes", le susurré al oído. Me puse de pie y le ofrecí la mano, ella la tomó y la llevé a la pista de baile. No importaba que fuera una canción marchosa, la atraje hacia mí y empecé a balancearnos adelante y atrás. Mi atención estaba completamente en ella.

"Esta noche te ves absolutamente increíble", le dije. Ella sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Tú tampoco te ves mal", dijo.

"¿Sabes lo que debemos hacer este verano?", le pregunté. Ella me miró esperando que yo continuara. "Tenemos que ir de vacaciones. Sólo tú y yo, podemos ir a un lugar tropical que esté lleno de aventura".

"Eso suena divertido. Sería bueno ser capaz de gastar una cantidad significativa de tiempo juntos sin ser interrumpidos", agregó.

"Estoy muy de acuerdo con eso".

"¿Dónde quieres ir?", me preguntó.

"No lo sé. Debemos mirarlo más adelante y tratar de encontrar un lugar. Tal vez podríamos ir a Hawai, o a algún lugar de Sudamérica", sugerí.

"Cualquier lugar será genial si estamos juntos", dijo y yo sonreí.

"Eso es muy cierto", estuve de acuerdo. Me incliné y la besé. Sentí un golpecito en el hombro y cuando me alejé para ver quién era, me di cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba aplaudiendo y mirándonos.

"Amigo, tienes que estar en el escenario", dijo Jasper. Miré hacia el escenario y vi al director de pie sosteniendo la corona. Él me miraba expectante.

Volví a mirar a Jasper tratando de darle algún sentido a lo que estaba pasando. "Acabas de ser nombrado rey del baile, Edward. Tienes que ir a buscar la corona", explicó Alice.

"Oh", dije. Me acerqué para besar a Bella por última vez antes de tener que separarme de ella. Miré hacia atrás mientras caminaba hacia el escenario y la vi sonreír y aplaudir con orgullo. Alice fue a su lado y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras me miraba para hacerme saber que estaba bien.

Subí al escenario y cogí mi corona del director. Encontré a Bella entre la multitud y le sonreí. Me quedé a un lado del escenario mientras el director comenzaba a anunciar quien sería la reina del baile. Tomé una respiración profunda, sabiendo que en pocos minutos iba a tener que bailar con Jessica, y yo realmente no quería hacerlo. No sólo detestaba a esa chica por lo que le hizo a Bella, sino que yo no quería que Bella me viera bailar con ella. Se pondría triste aunque ella dijera que no.

"Por un voto abrumador, este año la reina del baile es...", comenzó. Miré a un lado, rompiendo el contacto visual con Bella por un breve instante, y vi a Jessica y a sus amigas saltando a la espera de escuchar su nombre. Rodé los ojos y traté de concentrarme en el director, quien estaba abriendo el sobre. "Isabella Swan". Mis cejas se levantaron por un segundo cuando dijo su nombre. Miré a Jessica, quien tenía una mirada estupefacta, y luego miré a la multitud, todo el mundo estaba sonriendo y aplaudiéndole a ella. Ella me miró a los ojos cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario. Siguió mirando a su alrededor a todo el mundo con una mirada confusa en su rostro. Me acerqué a la escalera y la tomé de la mano para ayudarla a subir las escaleras.

"¿Qué está pasando?", me preguntó.

"No lo sé", respondí. "Sólo tienes que hacerlo", se acercó al director y cogió su corona.

"Felicidades a los dos", dijo el director. "Ahora el rey y la reina tendrán su primer baile".

Tomé su mano y la llevé a mis labios, su cara estaba enrojecida y yo podía sentir su temblor. Envolví mi brazo libre alrededor de su cintura mientras la guiaba hasta la pista de baile. "Está bien, Bella. No voy a permitir que te caigas", se relajó un poco.

Cuando llegamos a la mitad de la pista de baile le di la vuelta y la tiré en mis brazos. "Esto es absolutamente perfecto", le susurré.

"Es por esto por lo que no quería venir", disputó. "Sabía que iba a ser un momento donde todo el mundo iba a mirarme, y sé que voy a avergonzarte de alguna manera", se quejó ella.

"Cariño, mírame", le exigí. Poco a poco levantó la cabeza. "No hay manera posible de que puedas avergonzarme. No me importa lo que piense nadie en esta sala, la única persona que veo ahora mismo eres tú. Y quiero que hagas lo mismo, la única persona que quiero que veas es a mí. Nadie más importa. Ahora sólo sígueme", ella asintió con la cabeza y yo comencé a movernos lentamente.

Cuando nos pusimos a bailar nuestro contacto visual no se rompió. Yo tenía probablemente la sonrisa más ridícula en mi cara. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero estaba completamente emocionado.

"Edward, ¿cómo he podido convertirme en reina del baile?", me preguntó.

"Tal vez porque todo el mundo te ama tanto como yo", le respondí.

"Pero se suponía que era Jessica. Siempre había sido así", dijo.

"Bella, simplemente disfruta de esto. Te mereces ser la reina del baile mucho más que Jessica". Ella suspiró profundamente, relajándose aún más en mis brazos y sonriéndome.

"Felicidades a los dos", dijo Alice, quien apareció detrás de nosotros. "Los dos os merecíais el honor".

"Alice, ¿cómo ha sucedido esto?", preguntó Bella.

"Me lo puedes agradecer más adelante", dijo Alice con orgullo. Yo ahogué una risa.

"¿Has amañado las votaciones?", preguntó Bella.

"Por supuesto que no", dijo con firmeza. "Yo sólo he sido tu mayor apoyo. Nadie quería votar a favor de Jessica, así que les di una sugerencia alternativa y todo el mundo estuvo feliz de votarte a ti. La mayoría de la gente de aquí sabe por lo que has pasado y te tienen un gran respeto y admiración por tu valentía y fuerza. No fue tan difícil convencer a la gente para que te votara". No podría estar más feliz con Alice en este momento. Yo podía ver el brillo y la emoción en los ojos de Bella. Este momento se quedaría con ella para siempre y probablemente siempre pondría una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bailamos y estuvimos con los amigos un poco más de tiempo y de vez en cuando alguien se acercaba a nosotros para felicitarnos. Algunas personas dijeron que nos habían votado a nosotros en particular, porque éramos la pareja más linda, algo en lo que no podría estar más de acuerdo. Últimamente todo lo que pasaba era absolutamente perfecto.

Alrededor de la medianoche, finalmente salimos de la fiesta de graduación. Fuimos de vuelta a su casa y yo todavía podía sentir la felicidad y la alegría que ella sentía.

"¿Ahora estás contenta de haber ido al baile?", le pregunté.

"Estoy muy contenta de haberlo hecho. Gracias por invitarme a ir contigo".

"Yo no hubiera querido estar con nadie más", le dije. Entré en el camino de la entrada y apague el motor. Me bajé y caminé alrededor para abrirle la puerta del coche, ella tomó mi mano y salió. Caminamos hasta los escalones y nos detuvimos en la puerta principal.

"He tenido una noche increíble, Edward", dijo. La atraje hacia mí y apoyé mi frente contra la suya.

"Me alegro. Todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz", me incliné y la besé en los labios dulcemente.

"Siempre estoy feliz cuando estoy contigo", afirmó. "¿Yo te hago feliz?"

"Ver tu sonrisa y tu cara iluminada al estar contenta siempre me hace feliz", declaré.

"Entonces creo que vamos a ser felices siempre", observó.

"Supongo que sí". Me incliné, cogiendo su labio inferior con el mío y mi lengua se precipitó en su boca. Nuestro beso estaba siendo largo y lleno de pasión y amor, todo lo que yo quería darle. Cuando ella se alejó yo no estaba preparado para que terminara.

"Probablemente debería entrar", dijo ella sin moverse. Murmuré en respuesta antes de alejarme un poco más para verla.

"Está bien", estuve de acuerdo. "Estaré de vuelta por la mañana".

"Te estaré esperando", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Te amo", le susurré al oído antes de besarla por última vez.

"Yo también te amo".

Abrió la puerta y comenzó a entrar. Una vez que cerró la puerta, volví a mi coche y comencé a conducir hasta casa. Yo ya la echaba de menos y sentí que algo tiraba de mi pecho, necesitaba estar con ella, así que apagué el coche y estacioné a poca distancia de su casa. Caminé por la acera hasta que llegué a su casa y me di cuenta de que todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, lo que indicaba que todo el mundo estaba probablemente dormido. Caminé hasta la parte de atrás y miré hacia la ventana que yo sabía que era la de ella. Había un pequeño resplandor proveniente de la ventana. Me fijé en el árbol que había delante de su ventana y al instante sonreí cuando se me ocurrió un gran plan.  
>Saqué mi teléfono y marqué su número de teléfono móvil.<p>

"Hola", dijo ella sorprendida.

"¿Sabes qué es lo que más echo de menos ahora que vives con tu tía?", comencé. "Que no duermo contigo en mis brazos y no respiro tu aroma en toda la noche. Echo de menos despertarme al lado de tu cuerpo caliente. Ahora sólo tengo una cama fría que está perdiendo tu olor cada día más y más".

La oí reír a la ligera. "¿Ya estás en casa?"

"No, no estoy seguro de que me quiera ir a casa esta noche".

"¿Dónde te vas a quedar entonces?", preguntó con inquietud.

"Estoy seguro de que encontraré un lugar a donde ir", bromeé.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy excelente. Tengo que colgar, pero… ¿puedes hacerme un favor?", le pregunté.

"Cualquier cosa", afirmó.

"Quiero que esperes un minuto exactamente y luego mires por la ventana. Te he dejado algo fuera".

"Está bien", dijo ella vacilante.

"Sólo prométeme que esperarás exactamente un minuto", le supliqué. "No quiero que mires antes".

"Estoy mirando el reloj en este momento", insistió.

"Entonces voy a colgar el teléfono y una vez que lo haga empiezas a cronometrar hasta un minuto". Colgué el teléfono, cogí una rosa plantada en el jardín de la casa y comencé a subir por el árbol. Una vez que llegué a la cima coloqué la rosa en su ventana y me paré al lado de la cornisa.

Cuando pasó un minuto pude oírla caminar a través de su habitación y empezar a abrir su ventana. La ventana era del tipo que se abría de lado a lado para que ella pudiera ver por los dos lados. Cuando vio la rosa, yo vi como ella la recogía y se la llevaba a la nariz, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

"Bueno, tengo que preguntártelo", le dije en voz baja. Ella se sorprendió y levantó la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Escogiste esta habitación ya que estaba al lado de un árbol o fue sólo una coincidencia?", ella me sonrió.

"Parecemos Romeo y Julieta ", comentó. Me reí porque estaba en lo cierto.

"¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta?"

"Bueno, no lo sé. ¿Si te digo que no fue una coincidencia eso significaría que lo usarás a tu favor?"

Me agaché junto a ella. "De cualquier manera, Bella", comencé. "Creo que este árbol y yo podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos". Una sonrisa enorme apareció a través de su cara y yo no pude dejar de sonreír con ella.

"Ven aquí", exigió, agarrando mi corbata y tirando de mí para meterme en su habitación. Los dos nos reímos en un primer momento, mientras ella me arrastraba dentro, pero una vez que estuve dentro nuestros labios se consumieron uno al otro, no hubo más risas ni bromas involucradas. Éramos sólo nosotros. Dándonos el uno al otro todo el amor que podíamos expresar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, que bonito, se han hecho un tatuaje a juego y encima son lor reyes del baile. Me alegro de haberos dejado con este capi para el fin de semana, porque como aún quedan algunas curvas... prefería que estuvierais "contetas" durante el finde y no nerviosas, jejejeje. Hasta el lunessss, ainss, que poco le queda a esto :(<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha, Pamys-Chan, Iare, Kisara Mansen, vivi S R, anyreth, andrea, Fran Ktrin Black, yolabertay, Maya Cullen Masen, Chayley Costa, EdithCullen71283, Rossy04, IsabellaCullen2106, Nishali Black Cullen, Shiio95, Leixandra Aymar, vale. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	24. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Keep holding on de Avril Lavigne

**Os dejo un capítulo bastante... interesante...**

**Capítulo 22**

**BPOV**

La mañana después de la fiesta de graduación me desperté envuelta en los brazos de Edward. Sonreí y me acurruqué más cerca de él cuando me di cuenta de que estaba todavía aquí. Yo sabía que él estaría ahí, pero siempre había una parte de mí que todavía creía que iba a desaparecer.

Él comenzó a moverse un poco por debajo de mí y me rodeó con sus brazos para acercarme más. Tarareó mientras me daba besos en la frente.

"Mira, esto es lo que me gusta. Despertarme contigo en mis brazos", susurró.

"A mí también", dije simplemente. "Pero por desgracia es por la mañana, así que es probable que tengas que irte ahora".

"¿No crees que tu tía estaría de acuerdo con que yo estuviera aquí contigo todas las noches?", me preguntó.

"No estoy segura. Pero no sé si quiero preguntarle mientras aún estés aquí", le respondí. Él se rió entre dientes ligeramente.

"Eso es verdad. Supongo que entonces debería irme". Empezó a salir de debajo de mí. Me quedé sobre la almohada mientras él se sentaba en el borde de la cama, poniéndose la ropa de nuevo. Le sentí temblar mientras pasaba mis dedos por su espalda. Me senté y empecé a besar sus hombros, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él. "¿Qué estás haciendo?", preguntó con una sonrisa en su voz

"Sólo me aseguraba de que eres real", le susurré. Él se dio la vuelta y me agarró por la cintura, tirándome hacia abajo sobre la cama y poniéndose sobre mí. Grité cuando lo hizo, pero sus labios contra los míos me hicieron callar.

"¿Todavía temes que esto sea un sueño?", preguntó apartándome el cabello de la cara. Asentí con la cabeza. "Bueno, si es así, yo también estoy soñando. Así que cuando nos despertemos voy a recordar cada segundo de este sueño y vendré corriendo a por ti". Yo le sonreí antes de envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y besarlo de nuevo.

Finalmente se marchó después de mucha resistencia por parte de los dos. Pero dijo que se iba a casa a darse una ducha rápida y a aparecer en el desayuno antes de volver por aquí para estar conmigo.

Cuando se fue, me di una ducha y me cambié de ropa antes de ir abajo. Kate estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina cuando entré.

"Bueno, ¿cómo fue baile?", Kate me preguntó cuando entré en la cocina.

"Fue muy divertido. Edward fue coronado rey del baile y yo fui coronada reina ", le dije con indiferencia.

"Bella, eso está muy bien. Wow, estoy muy feliz por ti", me dio un abrazo.

"Gracias", dije. "Fue un poco chocante, no me lo esperaba en absoluto. Pero Alice, por alguna razón convenció a todos para que me votaran a mí".

"Suena como algo que hace una gran amiga".

"Lo es", le respondí con una sonrisa. Kate volvió a la mesa y se tomó su taza de café.

"¿Y qué hicisteis anoche?"

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando me lo preguntó. ¿Sabría que él había estado aquí? "Después de baile Edward me trajo a casa".

"¿No fuisteis a alguna fiesta o a la playa como todos los otros chicos hacen normalmente?", me preguntó.

"No me va eso de las fiestas. Prefiero quedarme en casa".

"Bueno, me alegro de oír eso. Las fiestas siempre salen mal", dijo mientras comenzaba a irse. Cogí una taza del armario y comencé a verter cereales. "Pero Bella, la próxima vez que Edward quiera dormir aquí, por favor, dile que use la puerta principal y no el árbol. No quiero ser yo la que le tenga que decir a sus padres que se ha roto el cuello cayendo de un árbol tratando de llegar a tu habitación". Yo estaba segura de que mi cara estaba completamente roja, la miré con los ojos muy abiertos y con mi corazón acelerado, no sabía por qué. No era como si ella no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba pasando y no era la primera vez que Edward y yo habíamos dormido junto a su alrededor. Ella incluso me había dicho que estaba bien que se quedara. Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza y ella sonrió antes de salir con su taza de café en la mano.

Una vez que se fue hundí la cara en mis manos con una sensación completamente humillante. Me detuve cuando sentí un tirón en mi camisa. Me senté y miré hacia abajo para ver a Seth de pie esperando a que yo le respondiera.

"Necesito un tazón. ¿Me puedes ayudar?", me preguntó. Me acerqué al armario y saqué un tazón, sirviéndole unos pocos cereales. Nos sentamos en la mesa a comer juntos.

"Bella", comenzó. "¿Si papá está en la cárcel, eso significa que no podremos verlo más?", sus palabras me asustaron tanto que se me cayó la cuchara.

"¿Quieres verlo?", le pregunté con voz temblorosa.

"En realidad no. Yo sólo quiero ver que está realmente en la cárcel y saber que él no podrá hacernos daño nunca más. ¿Sería posible que yo viera que está ahí?"

"Preguntaré por ello", le ofrecí. Sentí un gran alivio apoderarse de mí una vez que supe que no quería verlo porque lo echara de menos o algo así.

"Yo sólo quiero saber que él está realmente ahí y que no va a salir", me explicó. "No quiero que os haga más daño a ti o a Leah, no quiero tener miedo de él. Si alguna vez vuelve, yo pelearé contra él, Emmett y Garrett me enseñaron algunos movimientos realmente geniales y estoy tomando clases de karate. Puedo pelear contra él", le sonreí por lo tonto que sonaba.

"Seth, él no va a volver. Tal vez tengamos que acudir a los tribunales y testificar, pero no puede hacernos daño nunca más. Puedes utilizar tus habilidades de combate en otra persona", bromeé. Él sonrió.

Justo en ese momento Leah entró y se sentó a comer con nosotros. Quería saber todos los detalles de la fiesta de graduación. Ella estuvo encantada de que me coronaron reina del baile y comenzó a vagar por la casa con mi corona sobre su cabeza durante el resto del día.

Alrededor del mediodía Edward volvió y pasó la mayor parte del día en mi cuarto, tratando de hacer los deberes. Pero de alguna manera siempre terminábamos besándonos o haciendo bromas, sin hacer nada.

"Tengo que pedirte un favor", dijo mientras yacíamos en el suelo uno junto al otro. Volví la cabeza para mirarle de frente, esperando a que continuara. "He estado pensando mucho acerca de irnos a la universidad en otoño y quiero empezar a hacer una lista de razones por las que deberíamos ir a un lugar más que al otro".

"¿Qué quieres decir?", le pregunté.

"No sé a dónde ir. Tengo que decidirlo pronto y no sé lo que quiero hacer en la vida o cuál es la elección correcta para mí o para nosotros. Necesito que me ayudes a tomar esa decisión".

"Edward, ya te dije que te seguiría allí a donde decidieras ir".

"Pero no sé qué elegir", dijo con tristeza. Me senté apoyándome en los codos para mirarlo de cerca.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?", le pregunté. Él se incorporó sobre los codos también. "No puedo tomar esa decisión por ti. Yo no puedo decir a qué universidad debes ir".

"Pero eso te afectará también. Necesito saber dónde quieres ir, necesito saber qué va a hacerte feliz", dijo.

"Lo único que me hace feliz es estar donde quiera que tú estés", le expliqué. "Yo no necesito nada más".

"¿Entonces, si yo te dijera que quiero atravesar todo el país para ir a una escuela en la costa este, estarías perfectamente bien con eso?", puso en duda. "¿Sabiendo que sólo serías capaz de ver a Seth y a Leah un par de veces al año? ¿Estarías bien con eso?", mi cabeza cayó por ese pensamiento. Yo quería estar bien con esto, quería seguirlo a dondequiera que fuera, pero sólo ver a Seth y a Leah un par de veces al año iba a ser duro. Sentí que sus dedos agarraban mi barbilla y acercaba mi rostro al suyo, dándome un suave beso en mis labios. "Es por eso que necesito saber lo que quieres", asentí con la cabeza para entender lo que él quería decir.

"Bueno, no me importa si vas a una escuela de la costa este, pero me gustaría volver mucho más que dos veces al año. Aunque venir por mi cuenta un par de días cada dos meses sería mejor que nada. Yo podría conseguir un trabajo y pagar los billetes de avión para regresar cuando lo necesitara. Hay cosas en su vida que no me quiero perder. Aparte de eso, no me importa a dónde vayamos".

"¿Qué pasa con el clima y la zona? ¿Son un factor para ti?", me preguntó.

"No, no me importa el lugar donde vivamos. ¿Estás pensando en alquilar un apartamento o te gustaría vivir en los dormitorios o en una fraternidad? Yo podría conseguir un pequeño apartamento en la zona y podrías venir a visitarme si ese fuera el caso".

"Bella, no voy a vivir en ningún lado a menos que tú también vivas allí. Podemos conseguir un apartamento juntos", sugirió.

"Bueno, todo eso suena bien para mí", le dije. "Lo digo en serio, Edward, dondequiera que vayas, yo tengo la intención de seguirte". Se inclinó y me dio un beso rápido.

"Bueno, yo creo que si tuviera la opción, teniendo en cuenta lo que tú quieres, me quedaría en la costa oeste. Me estoy inclinando más hacia la Universidad de Stanford. Hará felices a mis padres, no está terriblemente lejos por lo que aún podríamos volar de vuelta tanto como pudiéramos, y yo podría entrar en el equipo de fútbol. Creo que es la elección correcta, y creo que el próximo año si deseas entrar podrías hacerlo", explicó.

"Eso suena bien, Edward. ¿Pero antes de llegar tan lejos podríamos tal vez hablar de las vacaciones que estábamos discutiendo en el baile?", se echó a reír.

"¿Dónde quieres ir?", preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Yo quiero ir a algún lugar cálido. Eso es probablemente lo único que echo de menos de Florida. Me gustaba sentarme en el sol y aquí no se puede hacer mucho", expresé.

"Sí, creo que algún lugar cálido estaría bien. Podríamos volver a Florida por unos días. Estoy seguro de que podríamos pedirle prestada la casa a tu tía".

"Yo podría preguntarle", sugerí.

"Bueno", dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras comenzaba a acercarse y cernirse sobre mí. Yo le sonreí cuando sus labios se apretaron contra los míos. Su mano comenzó a trazar un camino por mi lado y cuando llegó al borde de mi camiseta se detuvo un poco, llegando a la piel desnuda de mi estómago. Dejó un rastro de besos por mis mejillas y mi cuello y yo cerré los ojos disfrutando de su toque.

"Bella, Edward, la cena está aquí", gritó Kate hacia nosotros. Edward gimió dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro. Yo extendí la mano y pasé los dedos por su pelo.

"Vamos. Tenemos que comer", le dije presionándome suavemente contra su pecho, haciendo un gesto para que se apartara de encima de mí. Él se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y cerró los ojos, sus manos tiraron de su pelo. Le observé durante unos segundos pensando si debía o no decirle a Kate que no teníamos hambre y continuar donde lo habíamos dejado, pero yo sabía que Kate había pedido bastante comida para que cenáramos todos. Ella le hizo a Garrett traerla, por lo que teníamos que comer. Me puse de pie, arreglándome la camiseta y el pelo.

"Podemos continuar donde lo hemos dejado más tarde esta noche", susurró en mi oído desde atrás cuando él se levantó.

"Eso me recuerda algo. Kate quería que yo te dijera que si quieres pasar la noche aquí tienes que utilizar la puerta de entrada en lugar de la ventana", le informé. Él me dio una sonrisa baja.

"Sí, he tenido la misma charla con Garrett esta mañana cuando me he ido. Él me ha arrinconado en la parte inferior del árbol y me ha dicho que use la puerta la próxima vez", admitió.

"Entonces", le dije.

"¿Qué?", me preguntó dándome una mirada confusa.

"¿Vas a venir a dormir?", le pregunté.

"Obviamente, Bella", dijo rodando los ojos. "Tu tía me ha dado autorización para quedarme cuando yo quiera. Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte", sonreí, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"No puedo creer que en unas pocas semanas vayamos a graduarnos y a mudarnos juntos. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si tal vez en lugar de ir a un lugar para unas vacaciones, deberíamos ir a Stanford y empezar a buscar un apartamento, o tal vez incluso una pequeña casa en algún lugar que se pueda alquilar".

"Creo que te estás adelantando", dijo riéndose. "Venga, vamos a comer." Él tomó mi mano y me llevó por las escaleras hasta el comedor. Nos sentamos con los demás y comenzamos a servirnos nuestros platos. La mano libre de Edwards estuvo apoyada en mi rodilla mientras comíamos. De vez en cuando empezaba a frotar el interior de mi muslo, algo que me hacía saltar, y Edward contenía la risa. Yo estaba segura de que alguien lo tuvo que haber notado un par de veces. Finalmente le aparté la mano, algo que parece que le molesto, pero yo no podía manejarlo más.

"Oh, Bella, quería decírtelo. Tengo una noticia increíble para ti", comenzó Kate. "He estado hablando con un par de personas de mi empresa y ellos tienen un programa interno de formación. Yo les estaba hablando sobre ti y sobre lo inteligente y dedicada que eres y ellos están muy interesados en conocerte y tal vez contratarte como interna".

Miré a Edward, quien estaba mirando su plato con una mirada triste. "Eso es genial Kate. ¿Se trata de un programa de verano?", le pregunté.

"Bueno, si te interesa te puedo llevar en esta semana y así puedes mirar el sitio y obtener algunos detalles más sobre ello. Allí tendrías que empezar a trabajar tan pronto como te graduaras. Si las cosas salen bien, podrías mantenerte indefinidamente. Si les muestras que eres una trabajadora incansable y dedicada a la empresa tendrán que pagarte para que puedas ir a la universidad, por lo que podrías ascender en la empresa. Quién sabe, con tu forma de trabajar algún día podrías ser mi jefa", bromeó. Le di una débil sonrisa. Yo no sabía cómo decirle que no me interesaba.

Todavía no le había hablado de que me iba a ir con Edward a la universidad. Ella sabía que yo no había solicitado ninguna universidad, así que supuse que esa era su solución. Miré a Edward y todavía tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Estiré la mano y le apreté la suya, asegurándole que no tenía importancia. Él miró hacia arriba, dejó escapar un suspiro y me apretó la mano.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Edward y yo estábamos de vuelta en mi cuarto, traté de explicarle que iba a hablar con Kate y a explicarle nuestros planes. Quería asegurarme que él sabía que esto no quería decir nada y que yo no iba a cambiar de opinión.

"Bella, sólo tienes que ir", dijo a borbotones. Yo parpadeé un par de veces y sacudí la cabeza.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo quiero que vayas. Sé que no cambiará nada, pero nunca se sabe, a lo mejor te gusta lo que hacen allí y quieres hacer una carrera sobre eso. El hecho de que trabajes en el verano no significa que no puedas irte cuando llegue el otoño. Sería una buena experiencia de aprendizaje que te ayudaría a entrar en la universidad el año que viene". Él me tiró en la cama junto a él y puso sus brazos alrededor de mí. "Aunque puede que tengan dificultades para dejarte ir. Tú serías una ventaja increíble para su compañía", me eché a reír.

"Cierto", le dije rodando los ojos. Él se rió en voz baja antes de acercarse a mí para darme un beso.

El miércoles Kate me recogió de la escuela temprano para llevarme a la empresa. Nos reunimos con algunas personas y me mostraron todo. Luego tuve que ir a una entrevista donde una señora con un escritorio grande me hizo muchas preguntas acerca de lo que quería hacer en la vida y donde me veía en diez años. Sinceramente no tenía ni idea. Todo lo que sabía era que quería estar con Edward y esperaba que durara mucho tiempo. No habíamos estado juntos ni un año y aquí estaba yo pensando en cómo estaríamos dentro de diez. Me sentí un poco ridícula al pensar en ello. Terminé diciéndole a la señora que yo no había hecho planes para el futuro y estaba manteniendo mis opciones abiertas. Pareció que le gustó esa respuesta.

Antes de que Kate y yo nos fuéramos, la señora me dijo que si quería estar de interna allí era más que bienvenida. Ella pensaba que iba a encajar muy bien. En su mayoría lo único que estaría haciendo era hacer café, pasar los documentos de ida y vuelta entre la gente, o hacer copias o faxes. Parecía un trabajo lo suficientemente fácil. Le dije que tendría que pensarlo y se lo haría saber.

En el regreso a casa, Kate estaba hablando sobre lo genial que era todo y lo mucho que iba a amar el trabajar allí. Ella sacó el tema de que iban a pagarme la universidad si pensaban que iba a ser de gran valor para la empresa.

"Kate, puedo conseguir becas o ayudas financieras para la universidad. No necesito que ellos la paguen por mí", le informé.

"Sí, pero si te lo ofrecen deberías aceptarlo. No debes permitir que se pasen las oportunidades".

"No voy a estar allí el tiempo suficiente como para que ellos deseen pagarme la escuela", le dije tímidamente.

"¿De qué estás hablando?", me preguntó.

"Edward está pensando en ir a la universidad de Stanford. Yo me voy con él. Voy a conseguir un trabajo y el año que viene trataré de entrar en la universidad con él", le expliqué.

"¿Crees que es una buena idea?", me preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Por qué no sería una buena idea? Lo quiero, tía Kate. Queremos mantenernos juntos".

"Sólo estoy preocupada. Los dos sois muy jóvenes y tenéis la vida entera por delante. No estoy segura de si vivir juntos será una gran idea, eso puede causar más problemas de lo que creéis", dijo.

"Kate, tú me dijiste que habías planeado casarte con Garrett cuando tenías mi edad. Pero eso no sucedió de la forma en que lo planeaste y fuiste miserable a causa de ello, sin embargo, aquí estáis ahora los dos más cómodos el uno con el otro. ¿Por qué no podemos Edward y yo estar juntos ahora y no pasar por esa larga separación?", le pregunté. "Yo no quiero estar lejos de él".

"A pesar de que Garrett y yo estuvimos separados, yo nunca querría volver atrás y cambiar algo. Estoy contenta de haber ido a la escuela en Florida. He aprendido mucho y tengo un trabajo increíble que ahora me ha otorgado un estilo de vida más cómodo con el que puedo mantener a mis sobrinos. Me alegro de que Garrett y yo pudiéramos volver a estar juntos después de tanto tiempo, pero aún así no cambiaría mi vida. Yo no quiero que renuncies a una oportunidad sólo porque pienses que necesitas estar donde esté Edward". Ella hizo una pausa mirando hacia mí y hacia el camino. Yo miraba fijamente hacia delante, sin saber qué decirle. "Prométeme que pensarás acerca de esto. Creo que realmente te gustaría trabajar allí y puede ayudarte a que empieces a buscar un pequeño apartamento cercano".

"¿Qué ha pasado con eso de apoyar cualquier decisión que tomara?", le pregunté tranquilamente. Yo estaba empezando a estar realmente molesta. Ella suspiró.

"Yo no quiero que renuncies a una gran oportunidad como esta por un chico, especialmente por tu primer amor. ¿Quién sabe con quién más querrás salir en el futuro? Incluso él puede querer salir con otras personas cuando vaya a la universidad. Va a ser un mundo nuevo cuando comience allí, especialmente si va a jugar al fútbol. Tendrá chicas lanzándose sobre él a la izquierda y a la derecha. ¿Estás segura de que él no va a ser tentado por toda esa atención? ¿Estás segura de que tú no vas a querer tener nuevas experiencias? Estas son cosas que tienes que pensar".

"No quiero a nadie más que a Edward", grité cuando nos detuvimos en el camino de entrada. Salté y corrí por las escaleras tratando de no llorar, yo no quería pensar en estar con nadie más. Edward era el único que yo quería. ¿Pero yo era la única que él quería? Ella tenía razón, él tendrá a las chicas lanzándose sobre él y no habrá nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Él va a ser tentado por ellas, sobre todo si yo no estoy con él, eso me hizo pensar aún más que yo tenía que ir con él. Pero, ¿qué sería más fácil, no verlo o estar allí viendo cómo sucede? Todo eso fue lo que me revolvió el estómago. Me tiré en la cama y comencé a llorar.

Después de un rato oí abrirse mi puerta muy lentamente. Yo no me senté para ver quién era. Sentí subir a alguien en la cama conmigo y envolver su brazo por mi cintura desde atrás. Le agarré la mano y la acerqué a mi corazón, inclinándome luego hacia él.

"Cariño, ¿qué pasa?", Edward me preguntó.

"Ella me está presionando para quedarme y aceptar el trabajo. Me está haciendo sentir que una vez que nos vayamos juntos todo va a derrumbarse y tú vas a querer a alguien más", le expliqué.

"¿Quién?"

"Kate", le contesté. "Ella sigue hablando de cómo esta práctica es una gran oportunidad para mí y cómo necesito hacerla realmente para que me puedan pagar la universidad. No sé si es su manera de decirme que no tiene intención de pagar la universidad por mí o qué, pero nunca he esperado que me pagara nada. Puedo obtener subvenciones o algo para pagar la universidad".

"Tú no tienes que pagar por nada", me interrumpió. "Yo puedo cuidar de nosotros, Bella".

"Lo sé, pero no puedo esperar que lo hagas, puedo cuidar de mí misma. Yo no entiendo por qué ella sigue empujándome a eso. He tratado de decirle que me iba contigo y ella ha tratado de darle vuelta diciendo que no me vas a querer una vez que todas las chicas de la universidad se lancen sobre ti. Es probable que tenga razón", me puse a llorar aún más y traté de apoyarme en él. Él se apartó y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

"Bella, ¿por qué siempre haces esto?", le miré con confusión. "¿Por qué siempre piensas que yo voy a dejarte o a irme con alguien más? No me importa que traten de lanzarse sobre mí. Todo lo que quiero es a ti. ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso?", me preguntó con un tono de enfado. Él me miraba expectante desde el otro lado de la habitación. "¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrártelo?"

"Yo... yo... yo...", tartamudeé en mis palabras. Yo sabía que él me amaba y sólo me quería a mí, pero no podía dejar de tener todavía una pequeña cantidad de duda. Nunca antes había estado enfadado conmigo así. Yo no sabía qué decir.

"¿Sabes qué? Acepta el hacer las prácticas. Tu tía tiene razón. Es una gran oportunidad y no debes renunciar a ella. Yo no tengo derecho a pedirte que vengas. Quédate aquí y yo iré a la universidad de Stanford y en cuatro años, o en el tiempo que tarde en terminarla, volveré y todavía te amaré tanto como lo hago hoy. Eso nunca va a cambiar. Entonces tal vez realmente te lo creas". Estaba gritando y paseándose por la habitación mientras tiraba de su pelo.

"Edward... qué...", luché para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Yo no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Él hablaba aún más rápido, gimiendo de frustración. "¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?"

"No, no estoy rompiendo contigo", dijo con una voz más tranquila. "Sólo tengo que pensar. Te veré más tarde". Él agarró la manija de la puerta y se fue corriendo por las escaleras. Oí la puerta de entrada cerrarse unos instantes después. Di un salto por el sonido.

Yo no entendía lo que él estaba tratando de decir o si hablaba en serio o no. Yo no quería hacer las prácticas, no tenía ningún interés en estar en la publicidad o en cualquier cosa que me obligara a ser parte de una gran corporación. Yo no sabía lo que quería hacer, pero sí sabía lo que no quería. Podría trabajar allí durante el verano y estaría bien, pero no tenía planes de quedarme, quería irme con Edward. No me importaba si las chicas se lanzaban sobre él, sabía que él no me haría eso a mí. Entonces, ¿por qué había permitido que mi tía me hiciera dudar de él?

Traté de llamarle más tarde esa noche, pero no obtuve respuesta. Sabía que había metido mucho la pata y quería disculparme con él, pero sentía que él necesitaba tiempo para pensar, como él había dicho. Yo también necesitaba tiempo para pensar.  
>A la mañana siguiente fui a hablar con Kate antes que nada. Yo ya estaba temblando y asustada por enfrentarme a ella antes de que incluso llegara a la sala donde estaba sentada.<p>

"No quiero hacer las prácticas. Ni siquiera durante el verano", expresé.

"Bella...", comenzó.

"No", la interrumpí. "Me voy a Stanford con Edward. Cualquier cosa que digas no va a hacerme cambiar de opinión. Le amo, Kate, y yo quiero estar con él. No me importa si pierdo una gran oportunidad o no. Tú por encima de todas las personas deberías saber por lo que estoy pasando ahora mismo. No me importa si me apoyas o no. He tomado mi decisión", ella suspiró, mirándome con ojos tristes.

"Muy bien", dijo. "Te dije que apoyaría cualquier decisión que tomaras, por lo que si esa es tu elección, la acepto".

"Gracias", suspiré. Me di vuelta y me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

"Sin embargo, Bella", gritó. Me detuve y me di la vuelta para mirarla. "Si alguna vez cambias de opinión más adelante, estoy segura de que podrías entrar".

Negué con la cabeza. "No lo haré".

Volví a subir y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Nunca pensé que podría hacer eso, estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer lo que todos me decían, que todo esto era nuevo para mí. Me sorprendió que en realidad ella aceptara mi decisión tan fácilmente.

Traté de llamar a Edward otra vez por la mañana sin tener respuesta. Llamé a Esme, preguntándole dónde estaba y me dijo que Emmett y Jasper se lo habían llevado a Seattle para el resto de la semana como una escapada de último minuto. Le di las gracias por la información y me fui a la escuela. Estaba decepcionada y preocupada de que tal vez en esta ocasión yo hubiera hecho algo realmente imperdonable.

En la escuela Alice me preguntó si me había pasado algo con Edward, yo no se lo dije. Sabía que una vez que volviera y habláramos, todo estaría bien. Ella me dijo que Edward se acercó ayer por la noche y tanto él como Jasper pasaron un par de horas hablando en privado. Dijo que Edward parecía muy molesto por algo cuando lo vio. Más tarde esa noche, Emmett se presentó y se fueron todos. Jasper dijo que se iban de fin de semana de hombres y estarían de vuelta el domingo. Al igual que Esme había dicho. Por lo menos yo sabía que ella no estaba cubriéndole. Todavía no me explicaba por qué no contestaba a su teléfono.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando estaba sentada cabizbaja en mi silla durante la cena, empujando los alimentos y sin comer nada, quería que Edward me llamara. Miré a mi teléfono móvil obsesivamente a la espera de cualquier cosa. Le envié mensajes de texto una y otra vez, diciéndole que lo sentía y que lo amaba. Le expliqué que había renunciado por completo a las prácticas en la empresa y que todavía quería ir con él en otoño, si todavía me quería. Pero aún no hubo respuesta. No me gustaba cuando él se comportaba de esta manera, él hizo lo mismo cuando me fui a Florida hace unos meses. Se cerró en sí mismo y me ignoró por completo. Sin embargo dijo que si yo aceptaba las prácticas él volvería en cuatro años y todavía me amaría. En este momento yo no sabía si me amaba todavía. Si él me amaba, no debería ignorarme y decirme que aceptara las prácticas. Él debería estar luchando por mí.

"Bella", me alertó Kate, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "Sé que este es realmente un mal momento, pero tengo que volver a Florida el fin de semana. Mi casa se ha vendido, así que tengo que volver para firmar los documentos finales y obtener las últimas cosas que dejé atrás".

"Eso está bien", le contesté en voz baja.

"Sólo estaré fuera un par de días y Garrett tiene la intención de venirse conmigo. Son como unas pequeñas vacaciones para nosotros. Espero que no te importe cuidar de Seth y Leah durante el fin de semana".

"He dicho que está bien", le dije con voz irritada.

Todos volvimos a comer de nuevo en silencio. Después de un rato de empujar cosas de un lado a otro en el plato, finalmente me levanté y comenzó a limpiar la mesa. Fui a la cocina y comencé a lavar los platos tratando de mantener mi mente ocupada. Kate entró poco después.

"Bella, siento mucho si he causado algún problema entre tú y Edward, no era mi intención. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti y no quiero que te conformes con algo sólo porque es lo que quiere Edward. Yo quiero que seas capaz de hacer algo con tu vida y hacer algo por ti misma. Tengo miedo de que si te vas con Edward ahora, cambies, y al final estés tan perdida en lo que él quiere que no te detengas a pensar en lo que tú quieres. Ya lo estás haciendo ahora, tú te querías quedar aquí en Forks por él. Por supuesto que yo pensaba quedarme de todos modos, pero aún así creo que si me hubiera ido a Florida con Seth y Leah, tú te hubieras quedado aquí. Irte a Stanford con él a pesar de que no has sido aceptada allí, es por él. Hacerte un tatuaje..."

"Yo quise eso", interrumpí. "Él se puso el tatuaje por mí. Fue mi idea", ella me miró con confusión durante unos segundos antes de que terminara.

"Mi punto es, Bella, que tienes que hacer las cosas por ti misma. Tienes que tomar decisiones basadas en lo que tú quieres y necesitas, no en lo que haga feliz a Edward o te ayudé a mantenerte con él. Si lo haces, algún día se lo reprocharás a él. No quiero que eso suceda".

"Yo nunca podría reprocharle ninguna cosa. Y esto es lo que quiero. Edward nunca me ha hecho sentir que tengo que hacer lo que él quiera, él me preguntó a qué universidad quería ir. Él nunca dijo 'esta es a la que quiero ir y tú tienes que venir conmigo', hablamos sobre ello. Él quiere que yo vaya a la universidad y estoy mirando el tema de las inscripciones tardías. Mi orientadora me ha dicho que iba a escribir una carta de recomendación y la trabajadora social dijo que también y así explicaría la situación. Estoy segura de que Carlisle y Esme incluso lo harían también por mí".

"¿Por qué no me has dicho eso?", me preguntó.

"No se lo he dicho a nadie. Hace poco hablé con mi orientadora acerca de ello y ella lo sugirió, incluso se ofreció a hablar con la universidad para averiguar si aún aceptaban una solicitud fuera de tiempo. Yo no quiero decir nada hasta que sepa a ciencia cierta que es posible. Edward no lo sabe".

"Bueno, voy a tener que hacer unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas para ayudarte. Realmente quiero que vayas a la universidad".

"Yo, ya sea este año o el próximo, voy a ir a la universidad, y no tienes que preocuparte de pagar por ello. Puedo obtener subvenciones si tengo que hacerlo. Edward incluso se ofreció a pagármelo todo, pero me sentiría muy mal si le hiciera pagarlo, por lo que..."

"Bella, no tienes que preocuparte sobre cómo pagar la universidad. Te daré lo que necesites para pagarla. No es un problema", me interrumpió ella.

"¿No lo es?", le pregunté confundida. Ella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Pensé que tal vez era la razón por la que estabas empujándome para que hiciera las prácticas, porque querías que la pagaran ellos para que tú no tuvieras que hacerlo. No espero que pagues la universidad por mí. Yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta".

"Bella, en serio, con mucho gusto te pagaría la universidad. Sólo lo dije porque pensé que podría darte un incentivo para intentarlo. Realmente creo que serías buena para la publicidad", mi cara empezó a calentarse y yo agaché la cabeza en mi pecho.

"Kate, yo no quiero trabajar en publicidad. No me interesa. Lo siento", ella se rió.

"No lo sientas, honestamente a mí tampoco me gustaba mucho, pero una vez que me metí empecé a disfrutarlo bastante. Y ahora puedo hacer la mayor parte de mi trabajo en casa, lo que es genial, sobre todo ahora".

"Aún así, no me interesa. Por lo menos no por ahora", le dije.

"Eso está bien, Bella. Prométeme que vas a hacer cosas por ti y no sólo por Edward", me rogó.

Me eché a reír. "En realidad suenas como Edward. Él siempre me dice lo mismo".

"Bueno, eso es bueno. Espero que le escuches mejor a él de lo que me escuchas a mí", regresó a la sala y recogió unos pocos platos sucios que luego me trajo para que los fregara.

Más tarde esa noche decidí a llamar a Alice y preguntarle si había oído algo de los chicos. Yo quería saber lo que estaban haciendo y si estaban bien. Y más importante aún, quería saber si estaba enfadado conmigo.

Ella me dijo que ellos habían decidido apagar todos los teléfonos móviles durante el fin de semana y sólo los utilizarían en caso de emergencia. Por lo que no sabía nada de ellos. Por lo menos me sentí un poco mejor al saber que necesariamente no estaba ignorándome.

Cuando le dije que Kate y Garrett iban a estar fuera el fin de semana, ella se auto invitó a venir el viernes por la noche. Pensé que eso sería una gran idea y probablemente me ayudaría a quitar cosas de mi mente, así que invité a Rosalie también. Ella aceptó de buen grado y dijo que vendría después del trabajo.

Una vez que salimos de la escuela el viernes, Alice nos llevó a la escuela intermedia para recoger a Seth y a Leah y luego nos dirigimos a su casa para que ella pudiera recoger sus 'suministros'. Tenía miedo de lo que pensaba hacer, pero estaba muy emocionada. Este era básicamente mi primera fiesta de pijamas, a pesar de que tenía dieciocho años, pero yo quería que fuera divertido.

Rosalie trajo la pizza y un par de películas. Alice se puso a maquillar a Leah y a arreglarle su cabello justo después de que termináramos de comer. Ella estaba contenta y risueña. Seth incluso participó cuando Rosalie quiso vestirle y ponerle su pelo liso hacia atrás. Me senté a un lado y les miré. Después de un rato se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para pasar la noche, dándonos un tiempo a solas.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la sala, tumbándonos en el sofá, tratando de prestar atención a la película.

"Bella, no estés tan triste", dijo Alice. "Edward estará de regreso en un par de días. Sabes que lo que pasó entre vosotros dos no va a cambiar nada. Él te ama".

"Todavía no entiendo lo que ves en ese chico", nos interrumpió Rosalie. "Él siempre está emocional y confuso. Pasa de ser feliz y estar lleno de vida a estar triste o de mal humor en cuestión de segundos".

"Pero tengo que decir que es muy dulce, Bella", dijo Alice. Le di una débil sonrisa, dándole las gracias por defenderle.

"No es nada como Emmett", argumentó Rosalie. "Emmett está siempre feliz y haciendo el tonto, es muy raro no verlo lleno de alegría. Yo creo que por eso lo amo tanto. Él me mantiene riéndome y no se toma nada de lo que digo en serio".

"Él no solía ser así, ya sabes", añadí, tratando de ser parte de la conversación.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó Rosalie. Me di cuenta de que ambas me miraban con expresión curiosa.

"Cuando Emmett fue expulsado de la universidad, llegó a casa y se sintió miserable. El se arrastró por la casa por un tiempo y no hizo nada antes de meterse a policía. Claro, él era como es ahora antes de ese momento, pero ha habido una pequeña parte de su vida en la que él no ha estado tan alegre", le expliqué. Rosalie me miró con la boca abierta.

"¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso y yo no?", me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. "Edward me lo dijo hace ya bastante tiempo. No creo que sea algo de lo que les guste hablar a ninguno de ellos. Sé que Edward piensa que sus padres se sienten avergonzados por lo sucedido y esperan que Edward tome mejores decisiones que Emmett. Pero Esme y Carlisle se sienten orgullosos de sus dos hijos por lo que han hecho. Creo que desearían que las cosas pudieran haber sido diferentes, pero, ¿qué padre no quiere lo mejor para sus hijos?".

"Bella, tú y Edward sois muy parecidos", dijo Alice. "Los dos os pertenecéis y me alegro de que os hayáis encontrado el uno al otro. A mí sólo me tomó cuatro años acercarme a Jasper", yo me reí de ella e incluso Rosalie lo hizo porque sabíamos que Alice probablemente estaba hablando en serio al decir esa declaración.

Después de unos minutos decidimos apagar la película y subir las escaleras. Alice quería hacernos un cambio de imagen a las dos. Nos entregaos a su pasión y dejamos que nos usara para su diversión.

Cuando sonó el teléfono corrí a contestar pensando que probablemente sería Kate para decirme que habían aterrizado sin problemas, pero cuando vi el nombre de Edward aparecer en la pantalla, un nudo se formó en mi estómago. Contesté al teléfono con una voz tímida e insegura.

Le oí suspirar. "Es muy bueno escuchar tu voz". Mi tensión disminuyó ligeramente. Le hice señas a Alice y a Rosalie de que iba a estar en la planta baja. Las dos me dieron sonrisas de complicidad, ellas sabían quién era. Me bajé y me senté en la sala oscura.

"Me alegro de que hayas llamado. Te he echado mucho de menos", expresé.

"Yo también", dijo. "Sólo quería llamarte y decirte que lo siento, no debería haberme enfadado contigo. Simplemente no me gusta oírte hablar así de mí, como si yo fuera un idiota desconsiderado que te va a dejar tan pronto como alguien más se me presente. Porque yo puedo decir ahora mismo que no hay nadie mejor que tú para mí".

"Yo siento lo mismo por ti", le dije tratando de contener las lágrimas que se formaban en mis ojos.

"Pero eso es lo que no entiendo. He estado pensando acerca de todo esto en los últimos días y no entiendo por qué puedes confiar en todos los demás con los que entras en contacto con tanta rapidez y facilidad, pero luego yo he tenido que trabajar muy duro por tu confianza y todavía me siento como si no confiaras en mí por completo. Con Rosalie, por ejemplo, confiaste en ella muy rápido y ni una sola vez dudaste de ella cuando la cuestioné, pero conmigo todavía siento como que dudas de mí. No lo entiendo. ¿No te he demostrado lo suficiente que te amo y nunca te haría daño? Bella, daría todo por ti. Moriría por ti. ¿Por qué todavía no confías en mí lo suficiente?"

Yo estaba llorando y mi voz estaba quebrada. "Es porque tengo más que perder contigo. Si Rosalie resultara ser alguien en que no pudiera confiar, entonces yo podría superarlo, estaría herida, pero no me dolería tanto como si fueras tú. Si pongo toda mi confianza en ti, entonces estoy arriesgándolo todo. No puedo hacer eso todavía. Yo quiero, Edward, pero sería muy difícil seguir sin ti si me entregara a ti por completo. Así que tengo que protegerme manteniendo esas pocas dudas, por si todo se viene abajo que no me haga tanto daño". Le oí dejar escapar un suspiro fuerte, pero él no dijo nada. "Lo siento. Sé que probablemente no tiene sentido y suena ridículo para alguien como tú, pero es sólo lo que siento".

"No es necesario que lo sientas", dijo. "Lo entiendo y voy a seguir luchando por el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que puedas poner toda tu confianza en mí. Ya te lo he dicho una y mil veces y voy decírtelo otra vez, y decirte qué significa cada palabra. Te amo Bella. Siempre te amaré. Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte y si tú sientes que necesitas un descanso, o deseas pasar tiempo separados, o quieres hacer algo sin mí, entonces eso está bien porque sé que no importa lo que pase, aún así me amarás y te yo te amaré. Espero que algún día creas eso también".

"Edward, yo me creo eso. Por eso me voy contigo y por qué eso estoy arriesgando todo para estar contigo".

"Yo no quiero que lo hagas", dijo.

"¿Qué?"

"No quiero que arriesgues nada. Quiero que vayas por ti, quiero que hagas algo que tú quieras. Yo no quiero que te vengas conmigo y trabajes en algún trabajo a tiempo parcial, mientras que yo trato de hacer algo por mí mismo. ¿Cómo de egoísta sería de mi parte decirte que hicieras eso? No puedo pedírtelo. Tú debes hacer algo para sentirte importante y que valga la pena, no seguirme a algún lugar donde no sacarás ningún beneficio".

"Pero es beneficioso para mí es estar donde tú estés. Estés donde estés es donde yo quiero estar", me salió a borbotones.

"¿Estás segura? Porque me temo que una vez que lleguemos allí y yo esté ocupado con la escuela y el fútbol vas a ser miserable y no vas a querer quedarte. Yo quiero que vengas conmigo, pero no sería justo para ti".

"Edward, voy a ir", le dije con firmeza. "Ya he renunciado a hacer las prácticas, mi orientadora está investigando el tema de las inscripciones tardías en Stanford para mí y tengo una docena de personas que están dispuestas a responder por mí, así que puedo ir a la universidad de Stanford en el otoño. Si no puedo entrar en este otoño entonces entraré tan pronto como haya una vacante. Ya he tomado mi decisión y me quieras contigo o no, voy a ir. Estaré allí por mi cuenta si tengo que hacerlo".

"¿Qué?", preguntó con un tono confuso. "¿Estás tratando de entrar en Stanford ahora?", pude oír un poco de emoción en su voz.

"No quería decírtelo hasta que supiera que incluso podía ser posible. Todavía no sé si va a pasar. Pero independientemente de si se puede o no, voy a irme contigo".

"¿Está segura?", me preguntó.

"Absolutamente", le aseguré. "Estoy tratando muy fuertemente el tener tanta fe en ti como la que tú tienes en mí, pero vas a tener que ser paciente".

Él se rió entre dientes ligeramente. "Bella, no puedo ser tan paciente como debería, pero por favor, deja de hacer como que soy un novio que va a ser tentado por cada chica cachonda en la universidad. Eso no va a pasar. Yo sólo te necesito a ti".

"Está bien", dijo simplemente. "Probablemente debería irme. Rosalie y Alice están aquí y están arriba esperándome para que puedan terminar de hacerme un cambio de imagen".

"Está bien, te veré pronto entonces. Te amo", dijo con pasión y verdad en sus palabras.

"Yo también te amo", repliqué. "Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches. Diviértete con las chicas".

Colgué y me senté allí por unos minutos más, tratando de darle sentido a lo que había sucedido antes de ir al piso de arriba con Rosalie y Alice.

Se burlaron de mí sobre el tema de Edward y de cómo ni siquiera podía estar un par de días sin hablar conmigo. Alice no fue tan mala en ello porque sabía que algo estaba pasando con Edward y conmigo, y creo que podría decir que después de mi conversación telefónica con él las cosas irían un poco mejor. Rosalie decidió que ya que los chicos tenían apagados sus teléfonos móviles, nosotras también deberíamos tenerlos apagados. Ella no quería que Edward interrumpiera nuestro momento divertido. Así que a regañadientes lo apagué y volví para divertirme con Rose y Alice.

Di un salto al oír el timbre de la puerta un par de horas más tarde. Era casi la medianoche, ¿quién había venido a esas horas? Entonces recordé las palabras de Edward. Te veré pronto. Tenía la sensación de que era probable que él estuviera en el otro lado de la puerta. Sonreí y me levanté para ir por las escaleras para abrir. Creo que Rosalie y Alice también lo sabían, ya que ambas rodaron sus ojos cuando vieron la sonrisa tonta en mi cara.

Abrí la puerta anticipando el estar en sus brazos de nuevo. Al abrirla dejé caer mi sonrisa. Yo no podía respirar. Todo lo que vi fue una pistola apuntándome a la cabeza y el rostro enfadado de James mirándome. Retrocedí lentamente mientras él me seguía.

Oí a Alice y a Rosalie bajando las escaleras riendo y hablando libremente. La atención de él se disparó a ellas y cuando ellas se dieron cuenta ambas se detuvieron con expresiones miedo.

"Por favor, James, no les hagas daño", le supliqué.

"¡Cállate!", gritó, golpeándome la cara con el dorso de la mano, haciéndome caer al suelo. Lloré de miedo cuando me tiró de nuevo al suelo, cogiéndome por el brazo, y me hizo girar sujetándome por el cuello. "Quiero a mis hijos. ¿Dónde están?", miré a Alice y a Rose con la esperanza de que no dijeran nada. Yo no quería que les hiciera daño por mí.

"Ellos están arriba", le dije con voz temblorosa. "Por favor, James, no hagas esto", le supliqué. Les hizo un gesto con el arma a Alice y a Rosalie para que fueran a la esquina de la habitación, ellas hicieron lo que dijo mirándole fijamente todo el tiempo. Una vez en la esquina me empujó hacia las escaleras y gritó para que fuera a buscar a Seth y a Leah. Traté de pedir que no lo hiciera, pero él me apuntó con el arma otra vez, ladeando la cabeza como si ni supiera por qué yo estaba aún tratando de hacerle eso.

Tenía lágrimas en mi cara cuando me encontré subiendo las escaleras. Desperté a Seth y a Leah, quienes se sorprendieron y estuvieron asustados por mi llanto. Les expliqué lo que estaba pasando y ambos comenzaron a llorar también. Traté de contener las lágrimas para que no se asustaran y les aseguré que todo estaría bien. Quería que saliéramos de esta, pero sabía que probablemente no sería probable.

A medida que comenzamos a caminar por las escaleras oí hablar a Rosalie.

"Emmett te pillará. No se detendrá hasta que te encuentre y te meta una bala en la cabeza", dijo. Cerré los ojos, deseando que ella no dijera nada. Sólo lo empeoraría todo.

"No si yo pongo una en su cabeza primero. Pero antes de que pueda hacerlo me tengo que encargar de vosotras dos", dijo en un tono de complicidad.

"No por favor, James, iremos a donde quieras, pero no les hagas daño", le dije. Él se echó a reír en voz alta.

"¿Crees que planeo llevarte conmigo? Ya no tengo ningún uso para ti. Tú y tu novio sois sólo una molestia que puede ser fácilmente atendida". Apuntó la pistola hacia mí y comprendí demasiado bien lo que había querido decir. Seth y Leah se aferraron a mi lado. "Sólo he venido a buscar a mis hijos y me largo de aquí. Tú nunca verás a ninguno de ellos de nuevo. Bueno, con toda honestidad, no verás la luz del día otra vez", se rió cuando dijo la última parte como si fuera una gran broma para él.

Cerré los ojos tratando de calmar mis nervios y buscando la manera de salir de esta. Cuando cerré los ojos vi la cara de Edward, sonriéndome. Me acordé de la cita que tuvimos en Seattle, donde me dijo que lo que más le gustaba de mí era lo fuerte que era. En ese momento, yo sabía que tenía que serlo antes de que este hombre que temía con cada fibra de mi cuerpo hiciera daño a alguien que me importaba. A pesar de que no estaba aquí yo pude sentir a Edward a mí alrededor, ayudándome a ser fuerte. Pude sentir sus brazos, pude oler su aroma, y pude oír su voz. Yo le quería aquí físicamente, pero eso fue suficiente para ayudarme a ser fuerte. Abrí los ojos lentamente, sólo para ver a James corriendo por la habitación con nosotros. Seth y Leah abrieron la boca y se aferraron aún más a mí. Yo nos di un paso atrás y puse mis manos en frente de ellos.

"No te los vas a llevar", le dije con toda la fuerza que pude reunir.

"Bella, no seas estúpida", dijo con los dientes apretados.

"Vas a tener que matarme primero", gemí.

Se rió de nuevo. "Bueno, yo pensaba hacer eso de todos modos, no debería ser un problema. Creo que en realidad voy a disfrutar matándote, pequeña zorra. Tenías que decirle a tu pequeño novio lo mal padre que era, para volver a todos contra mí, cuando fuiste tú la que causaste todos los problemas. Todo iba bien hasta que decidiste putearme cuando te juntaste con los chicos Cullen".

Él se abalanzó hacia mí y yo empujé a Seth y a Leah hacia donde estaban Alice y Rosalie. Él me agarró del brazo y me empujó al suelo. Miré a Alice y a Rosalie, estaban llorando y acurrucadas en la esquina con Seth y Leah. Les hice una seña con los ojos hacia la puerta, Alice la entendió y negó con la cabeza. La miré con los ojos muy abiertos y una vez más hice un gesto hacia la puerta. Ella me dirigió una mirada triste y dejó caer los hombros por la derrota, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez. Ella se puso de pie lo más silenciosamente posible, mientras que James gritaba y me daba una patada en el estómago. Esta era su oportunidad de escapar mientras él estaba distraído. Alice hizo un gesto a Seth, Leah y Rose para que la siguieran, en silencio se metieron en la cocina y salieron por la puerta trasera. A pesar de que James seguía golpeándome y gritando, suspiré de alivio al saber que estaban fuera. Ellos habían escapado y eran libres. Yo me sacrificaría si eso los mantenía a salvo.

**EPOV**

"Date prisa", le grité a Emmett y aceleró por la carretera.

"Voy tan rápido como puedo", gritó de nuevo.

"Sabía que esto era una mala idea", dije lamentándome mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"Sólo relájate, Edward. Vamos a llegar a tiempo. Estoy seguro de que están bien", dijo Jasper desde el asiento trasero. A pesar de que él estaba tratando de calmarme, la preocupación y el miedo se notaron en su voz.

Después de colgarle el teléfono a Bella antes y de escuchar a Jasper y a Emmett burlarse sobre lo blando que era yo por no poder ni siquiera estar dos días sin hablar con ella, me fui a darme una ducha. Necesitaba pensar. Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando conmigo y con Bella, pero todo parecía apagado. Tal vez era porque los dos teníamos importantes decisiones que tomar y también estábamos tratando de hacer lo que queríamos pero que al otro le gustara. Yo quería que ella fuera feliz y tuviera éxito, pero yo también lo quería para mí. Pero yo no quería que ella viniera conmigo y rechazara las prácticas y decepcionar a su tía porque sentía que tenía que venir conmigo.

Pero ahora si era remotamente posible que ella consiguiera entrar en Stanford conmigo, yo podría vivir con eso. Estaba seguro de que su tía estaría encantada con eso y no tendría ningún problema con que abandonara las prácticas. Pero el que ella no fuera capaz de confiar en mí lo suficiente como para saber que no la dejaría y que no la engañaría una vez que estuviéramos en la universidad, me molestó. Yo nunca haría eso, la amaba más que a nada, pensaba que se lo había demostrado a lo largo de los últimos meses e incluso más recientemente con el tatuaje, la cena en el restaurante en Seattle y el baile. Después de que me explicara por qué ella seguía aferrándose a la duda, lo entendí. Aun así me dolía que ella todavía lo tuviera que hacer después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, pero lo entendí. No importaba, todavía la amaba más que a nada y lo haría siempre. Yo tendría que seguir haciendo cosas para que ella lo supiera.

Estaba dejando que el chorro de la ducha me chorreara por la espalda mientras inclinaba mi cabeza contra la pared de baldosas de la ducha, cuando escuché un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta.

"Vete a la mierda, estaré en un minuto", grité.

"Edward, sal ahora, tenemos que irnos", oí a Emmet gritar. Mi corazón empezó a correr al instante en el que cerré el agua, casi tropezando cuando salí de la ducha. Envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y abrí la puerta. Emmett me miró con ojos de pánico.

"Tenemos que irnos ahora, vístete", me exigió.

"¿Qué está pasando?", le pregunté

"He mirado el teléfono móvil mientras estabas aquí. He recibido una llamada informándome de que el juez ha soltado a James en libertad bajo fianza. No me fio de que las chicas estén solas en casa. Garrett está en Florida con Kate, mamá y mi papá han viajado a Chicago para visitar a Charlotte y a Peter. No sé qué más hacer. Tenemos que ir, no quiero que estén en peligro", explicó Emmett. Yo estaba vestido y corriendo por la puerta con mis zapatos y los calcetines en la mano incluso antes de que terminara de hablar. Volamos por las escaleras, sabiendo que el ascensor tardaría demasiado, y nos reunimos fuera con Jasper, quien ya había acercado el jeep de Emmett. Nos subimos y salimos rápido de la zona de estacionamiento.

En el ferry todos estábamos inquietos y Emmett incluso trató de hacer que fuera más rápido utilizando la excusa de que era policía. Una vez que el ferry llegó, nosotros fuimos el primer coche, y una vez fuera, aceleramos por la carretera.

"Oh Dios, por favor, deja que estén bien", rezaba, tirando de mi pelo, ya que estaba nervioso. Una vez más marqué el número de teléfono de Bella, pero no me sorprendí cuando se fue directamente al buzón de voz. Jasper estaba en el asiento trasero haciendo lo mismo, tratando de hacerse con Alice. Emmett estaba tratando de localizar a Sam, pero no hubo respuesta. Recurrió a llamar a algunos amigos de la policía de Port Angeles para que condujeran a Forks y echaran un vistazo por los alrededores. Al principio él no quería involucrar a la policía o a cualquier otra persona ya que realmente no sabía si había algo de lo que preocuparse, pero se trataba de amigos que estaban dispuestos a echar un vistazo por el simple hecho de aliviar nuestras mentes. El problema era que nosotros estaríamos allí antes que ellos. Así que realmente no sabíamos si había algo de lo que preocuparse hasta que llegáramos allí.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra ciudad de Forks, había una bruma misteriosa sobre todo el lugar. Eso me desalentaba. Yo sabía que algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo. Era como si Bella me estuviera llamando, pidiendo que yo fuera con ella.

Cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada, vimos a Alice y a Rose salir corriendo por la esquina con Seth y Leah. Estaba claro que habían estado llorando y estaban presos del pánico. Mi corazón se hundió cuando salté del jeep antes de que incluso se detuviera y corrí hacia la casa. Yo podía oír a Emmet gritar que me detuviera, pero no lo escuchaba.

Irrumpí por la puerta y me detuve en seco cuando vi a Bella en el suelo, acurrucada, y a James de pie junto a ella.

Él se volvió y apuntó el arma hacia mí. Mi respiración fue irregular y ronca mientras mis ojos se conectaron con James.

"Bueno, esto es perfecto. Os puedo matar a los dos al mismo tiempo", dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Me di cuenta de que miraba por la habitación con una ceja fruncida. "¿Qué ha pasado con mis hijos?", preguntó. Cuando hizo esa pregunta Emmett apareció por la habitación que había detrás de mí con su arma en la mano y señalando a James. "Ah, el otro chico Cullen viene a ser el héroe". Me fijé en que Bella intenta ponerse de pie detrás de él. Él se dio la vuelta, la agarró por el pelo y la movió a su alrededor haciendo que volara contra la pared. Ella abrió la boca y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de agonía. Yo quería correr hacia ella y llevármela, pero cuando comencé a moverme hacia ella, James apuntó el arma hacia mí una vez más. Me detuve.

"Aguanta Bella. Vamos a salir de esto. Te voy a sacar de aquí", le prometí.

"James, no quiero hacer esto. Sólo suelta la pistola y podremos hablar de esto", trató de convencerle Emmett. "No quiero tener que disparar", James se echó a reír.

"¿Sabes que casi suenas convincente? Cualquier estúpido hijo de puta que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo, probablemente te habría creído. Pero yo no soy tan tonto, Emmett, sé que nunca vas a apretar el gatillo, no tienes dentro de ti lo que hay que tener. Eres demasiado buena persona para ser un buen policía", se burló. Vi la postura de Emmett caer un poco. "Aquí estoy de pie en frente de ti con un tiro claro, pero no lo harás".

"Él es un policía mucho mejor que tú", expresé. "Por lo menos no hace daño a la gente por el gusto de hacerlo. Por lo menos él realmente se preocupa por hacer cosas buenas para esta comunidad. Creo que eso demuestra el gran coraje y la fuerza de no querer dispararte, a diferencia de ti, que probablemente te importa un bledo que te maten. Eres una mierda enferma que necesita ayuda", él me miró y ladeó la cabeza.

"Tu novio tiene que aprender a mantener la boca cerrada, Bella. Si él supiera lo que es bueno para él, se hubiera metido en sus propios asuntos hace mucho tiempo. Pero no, tuvo que ser el héroe. Tuvo que ser el que viniera y salvara a la perra mentirosa de la única persona que alguna vez hizo algo por ella", volvió su atención a Bella una vez más, con la pistola y sus ojos. "Yo era bueno para ti. Podría haberte tirando en las calles después de que tu puta madre muriera. Podría haberte tirado por el acantilado con tu madre y haberte hecho saltar con ella. Traté de darte una segunda oportunidad".

"No me diste nada, sólo angustia y dolor. Me hubiera gustado que me hubieras matado con mi madre. Me gustaría no haber vivido el dolor que nos causaste en estos últimos ocho años, a Seth, a Leah y a mí. Te llevaste todo de nosotros. Nos destruiste de todas las maneras posibles. ¿Cómo puedes estar ahí y decir que eras bueno para nosotros? Te odio por lo que nos hiciste. Te odio por haber matado a mi madre. Te odio por matar a la madre de Leah. Te odio por hacer que todas las personas que se preocupaban por nosotros tuvieran miedo. Nunca más harás daño a nadie más, sobre todo, no mi familia", yo estaba en shock por la diatriba de Bella. Nunca antes había visto ese lado de ella. En realidad le estaba gritando y haciéndole saber lo mucho que le había dañado. Vi su brazo sostener el arma de fuego mientras sus ojos se dirigían al suelo. Me arriesgué y di otro paso hacia Bella, pero él levantó la cabeza rápidamente y apuntó el arma hacia ella, dándome una mirada de advertencia. Di un paso atrás poniendo mis manos en señal de rendición.

"¿Quieres saber quién es la primera persona que murió?", preguntó. Todos nos miramos entre nosotros. "Yo maté a mi padre. Yo tenía dieciséis años y él me había golpeado durante años. Mató a mi hermana cuando ella era sólo una niña y mi madre tuvo la culpa por ello. La odié por eso, ella me dejó con él. Sus últimas palabras hacia mí fueron que fuera bueno y que ella vendría a verme cuando saliera de la cárcel. Hice todo lo que pude para ser bueno para mi padre, pero nada era lo suficientemente bueno para él y mi madre nunca vino a por mí. Ella me abandonó y me dejó que fuera torturado y mutilado por ese hombre. Así que lo maté mientras dormía una noche y me fui. La emoción que sentí cuando lo maté fue emocionante, quería hacerlo de nuevo. Esa fue la razón por la que entré en la academia para ser policía. Pensé que esa sería una oportunidad para volver a matar, pero esta vez estaría justificado. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que no pasaría de esa manera? Traté de ser bueno, un buen marido, pero descubrí que el golpear a alguien me daba ese mismo entusiasmo y placer que anhelaba. Nunca entendí por qué mi padre lo hizo, por qué hirió a mi madre y a mi hermana, por qué las llevó lejos de mí, pero lo entendí entonces. Estaba tratando de hacerme más fuerte. Estaba tratando de hacerme fuerte y así que no fuera débil, como lo es Bella y como lo fueron Renee y Victoria. Yo estaba tratando de hacerte más fuerte, Bella, estaba tratando de ayudarte. Sin embargo, perdiste tu oportunidad. Aunque desde tu pequeño arrebato, creo que tal vez lo que hice te ayudó un poco. Es una pena que vaya a ser en vano".

Sus palabras siguieron dando vueltas en mi cerebro. Yo había oído esa historia antes. "Bree", dije simplemente. James hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia mí, con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?", me preguntó.

"¿Bree era tu hermana? ¿Fue ella a quien mató tu padre?", le pregunté.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?", gritó de nuevo. Yo no dije nada más antes de que Bella interrumpiera.

"Tú no me hiciste fuerte, me hiciste débil, me atemorizaste. Edward es quien me hace fuerte. Él es gentil, cariñoso y protector, eso es lo que me hace fuerte, eso es lo que tú nunca podrás hacer por mí. Seth y Leah siempre vivirán con temor en sus corazones, por lo que nos hiciste a nosotros. Tu padre hizo lo mismo contigo y destruyó toda tu racionalización. Estás jodido, James, y necesitas ayuda. Por favor, sólo deja el arma para que podamos ayudarte. Sigues siendo mi padre y el padre de Seth y Leah también. Ellos necesitan que seas un buen padre. Por favor, papá", le declaró ella. Él brazo de él cayó a su lado. Me di cuenta de que Emmett alivió un poco su posición junto a mí.

"Vamos, James. Dame la pistola y podremos resolver esto", dijo Emmett. Miré a Bella, quien estaba comenzando a levantarse del suelo lentamente y a avanzar hacia él. Yo no la quería cerca de él mientras que él todavía tuviera el arma, pero ella no me miraba.

"Cariño, aléjate de él. Ven hacia mí", grité.

"No voy a dejar que te lleves a mis hijos lejos de mí", gritó antes de levantar el arma una vez más, con ira y fuego evidente en sus ojos. Oí gritar a Bella un 'no' mientras ella se lanzaba hacia mí y noté a Emmett tensarse a mi lado. Entonces oí dos disparos simultáneos. Agarré a Bella por la cintura, girándola, mientras yo escuchaba los disparos y me aferraba a ella cerrando los ojos. Escuché a Emmett dar un tembloroso suspiro antes de dejar caer el arma de sus manos al suelo. Miré hacia arriba y vi a James en el suelo con sangre brotando de su cabeza. Miré a Bella, quien había levantado sus ojos hacia los míos. Le sonreí brevemente hasta que me di cuenta de la sangre alrededor de los dos. Vi en su boca las palabras "te amo" antes de que ambos cayéramos al suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Uy... me parece que esto se ha complicado un poco, ¿no?... mañana más. Menos mal que no os dejé el viernes así, sino os da algo ;)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:**

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha, Pamys-Chan, Iare, Kisara Mansen, vivi S R, anyreth, andrea, Fran Ktrin Black, yolabertay, Maya Cullen Masen, Chayley Costa, EdithCullen71283, Rossy04, IsabellaCullen2106, Nishali Black Cullen, Shiio95, Leixandra Aymar, vale, yyamile. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	25. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Everything de Lifehouse

**Chicas, este es un capítulo muy triste, no por el final sino por todo lo que pasa durante el capítulo. Tengo que deciros que a mí se me cayeron las lágrimas mientras lo traduje, ya vereis por qué.**

**Capítulo 23**

**BPOV**

Cuando me desperté, estaba en medio de una pradera rodeada de flores de color púrpura y lavanda. Nunca había estado aquí antes, no reconocía nada. Recordaba que James había vuelto. Recordaba a Alice y a Rosalie llevándose a Seth y a Leah. Recordaba a Edward y a Emmett entrando por la puerta para enfrentarse a James. Recordaba haber oído la pistola. Recordaba haber corrido delante de Edward para protegerlo. Si yo no lo podía proteger de otra manera, entonces iba a morir por él. Sabía que James iba a disparar una vez que vi la ira en sus ojos, más fuerte que nunca.

Miré a mi alrededor tratando de darle sentido a lo que estaba pasando y vi una figura de pie en la distancia. Empecé a caminar hacia ella, pero me detuve cuando vi que era mi madre.

Ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. La miré con incredulidad. Se veía exactamente igual que la recordaba, pelo corto y oscuro, ojos azules, sonrisa resplandeciente.

"Mamá", murmuré.

"Hola cariño", dijo ella dulcemente.

"¿Estoy muerta?", le pregunté incrédula.

"No", se rió. "Sólo estás soñando. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Recibí un disparo, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero hay más que eso, Bella", afirmó. "Tú luchaste contra él de una manera que él no supo cómo responder. Le dijiste lo mucho que te había lastimado. No cediste y no le permitiste que se llevara a Seth y a Leah, y por eso estoy muy orgullosa de ti, has hecho algo que nadie ha sido capaz de hacer. Has roto el ciclo y por eso sé que mis tres hijos van a crecer hasta ser maravillosos y cariñosos con la gente", sonreí y me sentí llena de orgullo mientras ella hablaba.

"Es todo gracias a Edward. Él es el único que me vio de verdad y trató de ayudarnos. Le debo todo", le expliqué.

"Lo sé, y me alegro de que le tuvieras. Hizo una cosa increíble por todos vosotros. Toda su familia lo hizo", agregó. "Pero tú eres fuerte por tu propia cuenta. Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras sin miedo a nada. Sabes que la gente adecuada confiará en ti y te amará", de pronto recordé lo que sucedió justo antes de perderme, los disparos, Edward y yo colapsando contra el suelo y Emmett dejando caer su arma al lado de nosotros. ¿Estaban ellos bien? ¿Emmett disparó a James? ¿Edward fue herido cuando se cayó conmigo?

"¿Dónde está Edward?", le pregunté en un tono de pánico. "¿Está bien?"

"Lo vas a ver pronto", respondió ella. Mi preocupación disminuyó ligeramente, pero no me pasó inadvertido que ella no dijo si estaba bien o no. Pero esto era un sueño, o eso había dicho ella.

"Bella, quiero decirte que siento mucho no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar por ti. Desearía que las cosas pudieran haber sido diferentes para los tres. Me gustaría poder haber estado allí para veros crecer y ver esa mujer hermosa y fuerte en la que te has convertido", dijo con voz temblorosa. Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras hablaba. "Asegúrate de recordar esto. Dile a Seth y a Leah que los amo y siempre, siempre, estaré con ellos. Asegúrate de que sepan también lo orgullosa que estoy de ellos por crecer siendo tan buena gente a pesar de la situación en la que los puse". Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar por el nudo en la garganta.

Ella vino hacia mí y me rodeó con sus brazos con mucha fuerza. A pesar de que era un sueño se sentía muy real. Ella olía igual, la sentía igual, y todo en ella era familiar. "Te amo Bella. Siempre. Asegúrate de que no importa lo que pase, serás fuerte y seguirás luchando. Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa por tu cuenta. Nunca más necesitarás a alguien que luche por ti", se apartó para darme una sonrisa de amor y puso su mano en mi mejilla. Cuando empezó a retroceder su mano se deslizó fuera de mi mejilla y ella miró hacia atrás. Mis ojos siguieron a los suyos y me di cuenta de que Edward estaba de pie en la distancia. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios y vi la comisura de sus labios subirse. Miré a mi madre y ella me sonreía con una mirada de aprobación, luego inclinó la cabeza con una señal para que fuera. Corrí a través del prado tan rápido como pude y salté en sus brazos. Él me agarró y me hizo girar. Cuando me dejó su mano subió a mi rostro y me apartó el pelo. Me miraba a los ojos fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de recordar cada detalle de mi cara.

Nos quedamos allí por una cantidad inconmensurable de tiempo, mirándonos uno a la cara del otro, sin decir una palabra. Fue un momento íntimo y bello que sólo significaba algo para nosotros.

Me di cuenta de que dio una respiración profunda. "Quiero recordar esto", dijo con una sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Después de un rato nos sentamos sobre la hierba y me tiró en su regazo. Dijo que todavía no estaba preparado para alejarse de mí. Yo pensaba que eso era muy dulce y probablemente algo que hubiera querido que él dijera.

Si esto era real, un sueño, o mi cielo personal, siempre y cuando llegara a estar en sus brazos, no me importaba dónde estuviéramos.

"Bella, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos hablando de cómo los sueños se entrelazan de alguna manera?", me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza, girando ligeramente en sus brazos para poder ver su rostro. "Esta vez no es diferente. Los dos estamos soñando y estamos juntos en nuestros sueños".

"¿Estás teniendo este sueño?", le pregunté.

"Sí", dijo simplemente. "Y cuando te despiertes, Seth, Leah y Alice te esperarán".

"¿Dónde estarás tú?", le pregunté empezando a tener esa sensación de pánico, una vez más.

"En tus sueños", susurró. Yo no entendía lo que quería decir, pero no le empujaría a decir más información.

"¿Sabes cuánto te amo, no?", me preguntó mientras me daba besos en mi pelo.

"Por supuesto que sí. Yo también te amo. Y en tan sólo un par de meses vamos a graduarnos y en el otoño vamos a ir a la universidad juntos. Todo va a estar bien ahora, Edward. James se ha ido para siempre, no podrá hacernos daño y podremos ser libres". Él asintió con la cabeza, pero tenía una mirada triste en su rostro. Me preocupaba.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor", me preguntó. "Mi madre me contó una historia hace un tiempo acerca de que cuando era pequeña, una amiga de ella le contó los abusos que sufría por parte de su padre y cómo finalmente su padre terminó matándola a ella y culpando a su madre. El nombre de esa niña era Bree", mis ojos se dispararon hacia él. Eso fue lo que Edward estaba hablando cuando él mencionó su nombre y por lo que James se puso tan furioso.

"¿Tu madre conocía a la hermana de James?", le pregunté.

"Creo que es lo que pillé de lo que él dijo. Pero eso significa que fuera quien fuera su madre, es la abuela de Leah y Seth. Creo que les gustaría conocerla. Y creo que a mi madre realmente le gustaría pedirle disculpas a ella por no defender a su amiga hace tantos años. Mi madre todavía lleva mucha culpa de ello. Yo quiero que se lo digas a mi madre y la ayudes a encontrar a esa señora", dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza. Mi cabeza daba vueltas con esta nueva revelación que nunca había pasado por mi mente y que él quería que yo se lo dijera, no él mismo. ¿Si yo no sabía nada de esta información antes, cómo la sabía ahora?

Nos sentamos en el suelo por un buen rato sin decir una palabra.

Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho caliente. "Gracias por hacerme tan feliz y salvarme de tantas maneras posibles. Gracias por ser el único que me dio esperanza", le dije. Sentí que él tomaba una respiración inestable y sus brazos se apretaban alrededor de mí.

"Gracias por dejarme hacerlo. Puedes pensar que yo soy el que hizo todo por ti, pero en realidad tú lo hiciste todo por ti misma. Yo sólo estuve allí para guiarte a través de ello", declaró. "Tú fuiste la que tomaste una posición en contra de tu peor miedo y mantuviste a todos seguros. Si no fuera por ti, cada persona que se encontraba en la casa esa noche, probablemente estaría muerta ahora mismo. Tú lo hiciste, Bella. Tú les salvaste".

"Pero aún pudo dispararme", repliqué.

Él negó con la cabeza. "Yo te moví fuera del camino. La bala sólo te rozó. Vas a estar bien, Bella", levantó mi barbilla para que mis labios se reunieran con los suyos. Su beso fue suave y simple, pero lo fue todo. Tenía mi corazón y mi alma por toda la eternidad. Yo no quería amar a nadie más que a él.

"Yo sólo he sido capaz de hacer esas cosas por ti", confesé. "Solo he sido capaz de ser fuerte y luchar porque me diste eso a mí. Tú me diste de nuevo esa parte de mí que me fue quitada por James. Tú me has cambiado hasta tal punto que me sorprendí cuando hice lo que hice".

"Estoy contento de haber podido ayudarte. Todo lo que quería era que tú pudieras ser fuerte y supieras que puedes serlo, estando yo contigo o no", dijo. "Bella, ¿confías en mí?"

Levanté la cabeza de su pecho para mirarle a los ojos. "Confío en ti más que en nadie en mi vida. Confío en ti con todo".

"¿Estás segura? ¿No tienes dudas o temores?", me preguntó. Sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia.

"Nunca más tendré alguna duda cuando se trate de ti. Sé que puedo confiar en ti con todo".

Él me dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Extendió la mano hacia mí y yo la tomé sin preguntar a dónde íbamos.

"Es hora de volver, Bella", anunció.

"De acuerdo". Caminamos a través de la pradera, cogidos de la mano y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mi madre se había ido. Me hubiera gustado haberme acordado de ella para haberle presentado a Edward. A ella le habría gustado.

Cuando llegamos al borde de la pradera él se detuvo. Trató de soltar mi mano pero no se lo permití. Me di la vuelta para hacerle frente, tratando de entender por qué se detenía.

Él me dio una débil sonrisa. "No voy a ir contigo", dijo simplemente. Mi corazón se cayó y las lágrimas comenzaron a llenarme los ojos. Yo sabía lo que quería decir, aunque no lo dijo.

"No", lloré. "Salté delante de ti. Me defendí. Te salvé. En todos mis sueños siempre morías, pero no dejé que te hiciera daño esa vez. Te salvé, yo te salvé", yo estaba llorando histéricamente y repitiéndome una y otra vez. Nada de esto tenía sentido para mí. Se suponía que no debía ser él, se suponía que tenía que ser yo. Se suponía que yo le protegía en esta ocasión.

Él me tomó en sus brazos, sosteniéndome con fuerza contra su pecho mientras yo lloraba. "Cariño, por favor, vuelve. Seth y Leah te necesitan ahora mismo. No podrán seguir sin ti. Tienes que decirle a mi padre que nada de esto fue su culpa, tienes que asegurarte de que mi hermano no se culpe a sí mismo, es un buen policía y necesita que alguien le diga eso. Necesito que sigas adelante, no quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo. Yo quiero saber que al menos hice una cosa correcta en mi vida", reveló él.

"No, no lo voy a hacer. No voy a volver sin ti. Te necesito, Edward. No puedo seguir sin ti. Tú lo eres todo para mí. ¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto?", gemí. "Por favor, sólo quiero tomar tu lugar si no podemos estar juntos de nuevo. Se suponía que debía protegerte yo. Se suponía que debía ser yo la que muriera, no tú".

"Bella, no puedes tomar mi lugar. No funciona de esa manera y de todos modos no te permitiría hacer eso. Yo siempre estaré contigo. Necesito que confíes en mí esta última vez cuando te digo que no puedes quedarte conmigo, tienes que estar con tu familia. Me preguntaste una vez si creía en el destino. Lo hago ahora. Mi destino fue quererte y hacerte creer en ti misma de nuevo. Ahora puedes ser cualquier cosa que quieras, nunca más tendrás que vivir con miedo otra vez. Puedes seguir y ser feliz. Puedes ayudar a mi madre a aliviar la carga que ella llevó durante demasiado tiempo. Ese fue mi destino y yo no lo haría de ninguna otra manera", murmuró la última parte en mi oído. Me alejé de su pecho y me sacudí mis lágrimas con dureza.

"No, si esto es el destino, entonces yo no lo quiero. Mi destino es estar contigo", grité. "Yo no voy a dejarte. Todo esto es sólo una mala pesadilla. Me voy a despertar y todo va a desaparecer".

"Bella, escúchame", afirmó. Me di cuenta de que también había lágrimas en sus ojos. "Cuando James disparo te agarré y nos giré. La bala te rozó a ti y me golpeó a mí. Estás en quirófano en estos momentos y vas a despertar. Yo también estoy en quirófano, pero no voy a conseguirlo. Pero eso está bien, porque mi vida estuvo llena de todo lo que jamás hubiera querido. Te tuve a ti. Así que por favor, haz esto por mí y vuelve a donde perteneces. Vuelve a donde todavía te necesitan".

Negué con la cabeza fuertemente. "No voy a ir, Edward. La única manera de que vaya es si tú estás conmigo. No me puedes pedir que haga esto. Yo no puedo hacerlo". Cogí con mis puños la parte delantera de su camisa y le miré a los ojos fijamente. "Por favor, lucha por mí. Por favor, mantente vivo por mí. Puedes venir conmigo si luchas. Aún te necesito". Él me miró con dolor en los ojos. Me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de ser fuerte y no dejando que la emoción se apoderara de él, pero no lo consiguió. Había lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. "Por favor", le rogué una vez más. "No me hagas volver con la culpa de que no he sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarte". Sabía que probablemente era una cosa cruel para decirle, pero yo necesitaba algo para retenerlo.

Él volvió la cabeza para mirar algo detrás de él. Incliné mi cabeza para mirar más allá de él, pero no vi nada. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de volverse hacia mí.

"Vuelve, Bella", dijo. Empecé a mover la cabeza, pero él la agarró con las manos, sosteniéndome. Le miré con ojos suplicantes. "Vuelve y te prometo que haré todo lo posible para aguantar. Pero tienes que confiar en mí cuando digo que no puedes quedarte aquí".

"No voy a volver sin ti", afirmé.

Él me dio esa sonrisa famosa suya. "Siempre tan terca, incluso en tus sueños", dijo riéndose. Yo no creía que fuera un buen momento para estar riéndose. Le miré a los ojos y su sonrisa cayó instantáneamente. Se inclinó para presionar sus labios con los míos una vez más, soltó mi cara y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y presionó su mejilla contra la mía, susurrándome en mi oído. "Te lo prometo, voy a luchar tan duro como pueda por ti".

"Prométeme que vas a sobrevivir. Prométeme que cuando me despierte, estarás allí sentado esperándome", le supliqué.

Su rostro se cayó por la derrota. "No puedo prometerte eso. Todo lo que puedo ofrecerte es que lo intentaré, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer. Tú solo tienes que confiar en mí", en ese momento le di toda mi confianza. Yo sabía sin lugar a dudas que él iba a estar bien, nunca me pediría que confiara en él si él no estaba seguro. Me besó en la frente y luego se apartó de mí, dejándome completamente sola. "Te amo Bella, siempre lo haré".

"Yo también te amo, más que a nada", grité. "Confío en ti".

"Ve, yo estaré justo detrás de ti". La expresión de su rostro me hizo cuestionarme si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, pero yo tenía que confiar en él. Si alguna vez hubo un momento para confiar en él era ahora. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar por la pradera, miré hacia atrás una vez y vi su cabeza caída hacia su pecho y sus manos retorciéndole el pelo. Intenté correr hacia él, pero ya era demasiado tarde, yo ya estaba empezando a despertar.

Pude oír los pitidos de las máquinas cuando empecé a despertar. Abrí los ojos y vi a Seth y a Leah de pie junto a mí con Alice y Jasper detrás de ellos.

"Hey, estás despierta", dijo Alice con alivio en su voz.

"¿Dónde está Edward?", dije con voz ronca. Mi garganta estaba llena de la anestesia. Me di cuenta de que Alice y Jasper tenían aspecto asustado.

"Leah, ¿por qué no te llevas a Seth y les dices a las enfermeras que está despierta?", sugirió Alice. Ella asintió con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Seth para llevárselo.

Una vez que se fueron, volví a preguntar dónde estaba Edward.

"Bella, no lo ha conseguido", dijo Alice lamentablemente. "Ellos han tratado de operarle, pero acabamos de escuchar de Rosalie que no ha sobrevivido. Lo siento, Bella".

"No, él ha sobrevivido. Me lo ha prometido. Ha dicho que iba a luchar", exclamé.

"Bella, ¿de qué estás hablando?", preguntó Jasper.

"En mi sueño él me ha dicho que lucharía para sobrevivir. Él me lo ha prometido", repetí.

"Bella...", dijo Alice con tristeza, pero no continuó. Ella agarró mi mano y la apretó, yo la aparté y comencé a salir de la cama. Alice y Jasper trataron de detenerme.

"No puedes salir de la cama. Acabas de salir de quirófano", gritó Alice agarrándome el brazo para detenerme. "Bella, por favor, tienes que quedarte en la cama".

"Tengo que ir con él. Tengo que verle", grité.

"Vale, vale, vamos a ver si podemos conseguir que una enfermera te ayude. No puedes caminar por tu cuenta", sugirió Alice.

"Voy a ver si puedo localizar a alguien", dijo Jasper mientras empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Bella, por favor, trata de entenderlo. Los médicos le han operado, pero había daños en muchos sitios y él estaba demasiado débil para sobrevivir. Sus padres están de camino ahora. Emmett no ha sido capaz de decírselo todavía, ya que están todavía en el aire", explicó Alice. "Emmett está bastante molesto, nunca antes lo había visto tan triste. Rosalie está con él, tratando de consolarlo, pero no está haciendo mucho".

Me sentí mal por Emmett. Yo sabía que era probable que se culpara de todo esto, al igual que yo. Esta era mi culpa, nunca debí dejar que Edward participara, debería haber hecho más para protegerlo, debería haber hecho más para convencer a Edward para que luchara por su vida. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que llegar a él.

Cuando la enfermera entró insistió en que me quedara en la cama, pero no había manera de que yo hiciera eso. Finalmente, después de que Alice y yo discutiéramos con ella durante unos minutos, ella me ayudó a ponerme en una silla de ruedas. Me llevó por el pasillo donde vi a Emmett encorvado en una silla, sollozando incontrolablemente. Rosalie estaba llorando y frotándole la espalda. Las lágrimas surgieron de mis propios ojos rápidamente, sentí que no podía respirar. Todo parecía como si fuera a cámara lenta.

"Bella, no deberías estar aquí", exclamó Rose.

"Tengo que estar aquí", le dije. "Tengo que verlo".

"Los médicos no han terminado", explicó Rose. Me puse de pie y aunque me sentía débil y tenía mucho dolor en mi costado, nada me alejaría de esa habitación. Me empujé hacia la puerta, rogando no caerme, cuando sentí un brazo alrededor de mí, sujetándome. Alcé la vista para ver a Emmett sosteniéndome y guiándome hacia la puerta. Entramos y la enfermera dijo que teníamos que esperar fuera, pero yo no la escuché y Emmett no me soltó. Caminamos lentamente hacia la cama en medio de la habitación y tomé la mano de Edward con la mía.

No había nada allí, no había movimiento, no había calor. Empecé a llorar cuando me di cuenta de que él se había ido. Me subí en la cama y puse mi cabeza contra su pecho. Sentí la mano de Emmett en mi espalda, tratando de consolarme, pero no sirvió de nada. Edward se había ido, me había mentido para que yo sobreviviera, se había sacrificado para que yo pudiera vivir. Mis pesadillas y mis temores por él se habían hecho realidad.

Acerqué mi mano y le acaricié el lado de su cara a la ligera, poniendo algunos mechones de su cabello hacia atrás. "Me lo prometiste, Edward", comencé. "Me prometiste que lucharías. Me dijiste que confiara en ti y lo hice. Yo nunca habría vuelto si no hubiera confiado en que me estabas diciendo la verdad. Por favor, no hagas que mi último recuerdo de ti sea mintiéndome. No me obligues a seguir sin ti. Te necesito".

"Señorita, realmente tiene que irse ahora para que pueda prepararle para moverlo", dijo la enfermera con voz irritada. Ella no me gustaba y quería que me dejara en paz. Yo no le hice caso, no iba a ir a ninguna parte hasta que yo también estuviera lista.

"Bella", Emmett me susurró con voz ronca. "Tenemos que irnos. Necesitas descansar", yo traté de ignorarlo, pero después de unos segundos sentí deslizar su mano por debajo de mí. Yo sabía que era inútil luchar contra él.

Justo cuando estaba siendo levantada, oí un susurro de una voz distorsionada. "Bella". Yo no sabía lo que era, pero me aparté de Emmett y tomé la mano de Edward. Tenía que ser él.

"Suéltame. Emmett, él está vivo. Lo he oído, ha dicho mi nombre. No está muerto", grité. Al principio la enfermera me miró como si estuviera loca y trató de decir que era sólo una reacción del cuerpo, pero yo no la creí. Él estaba vivo, yo lo sabía.

Ella finalmente accedió y llamó a los médicos. Yo me quedé a su lado sin soltar su mano, él necesitaba saber que yo estaba aquí, necesitaba saber que me aferraba a él. Emmett soportó la mayor parte de mi peso mientras veíamos cómo el doctor sacaba su estetoscopio para auscultar el pecho. La habitación estaba tranquila mientras él escuchaba. Yo no necesitaba escuchar su corazón para saber que estaba vivo, podía sentirlo dentro de mí.

Después de un segundo de escuchar su pecho, el médico salió corriendo y trajo a otros dos médicos, todos hicieron lo mismo y escucharon un latido de corazón. Cada uno de ellos le dio al otro una mirada desconcertada y conmocionada y de inmediato comenzaron a trabajar para conseguir conectarlo a los monitores de nuevo.

Otra vez trataron que me fuera, pero yo les dije que no podía. Tenía que quedarme con él para recordarle por qué tenía que vivir.

Emmett salió de la habitación temporalmente para que todos supieran que habían encontraron un latido de corazón.

Los médicos no podían explicarse cómo era que él todavía estaba vivo, le habían declarado muerto hacía más de veinte minutos. Pero de alguna manera fueron capaces de encontrar un pulso débil y lento. Además, no sabían qué tipo de daño cerebral había sufrido. Les oí hablar de cómo, incluso si lo hicieran sobrevivir, había una buena probabilidad de que nunca despertara. Yo no les creí. Él había dicho mi nombre, sabía que yo estaba aquí con él, iba a estar bien una vez se despertara.

Tenía que confiar en eso. Tenía que tener fe en él. Él iba a estar bien.

Más tarde ese mismo día, cuando apoyé la cabeza contra el borde de la cama, sin soltar su mano, escuché a alguien entrar. Eran Esme y Carlisle. Corrieron por delante de las enfermeras, llegaron hasta mí y se dirigieron a la cama. Esme estaba llorando y parecía haberlo estado durante bastante tiempo. Incluso Carlisle parecía que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Carlisle con el tiempo se compuso lo mejor que pudo y se puso en modo de médico. Él comenzó a divagar con el otro médico con palabras que no entendía, asegurándose de que se estaba haciendo todo lo posible. Pensó que sería mejor llevarlo por vía aérea a Seattle para poder monitorearlo y darle la mejor atención posible. Yo insistí en ir y nadie trató de hacerme cambiar de opinión. Supuse que Esme me diría que no y que ella debería ir con su hijo, pero me dio la impresión de que quizás me creyó cuando le dije que él necesitaba que yo estuviera con él para que lo superara. Él tenía que saber que yo estaba ahí con él y que no me iría a ninguna parte.

Le prepararon para subirlo al helicóptero y aunque a mí no iban a darme de alta, mi médico me dejó ir diciéndome que iba a estar bajo el cuidado de Carlisle. Alice me ayudó a vestirme de forma rápida y antes de darme cuenta estábamos en el helicóptero de camino hacia el hospital de Seattle. Carlisle estuvo con nosotros en el helicóptero para monitorearlo a lo largo del trayecto. Esme y yo estábamos seguras de que todos los demás conducirían hasta Seattle detrás de nosotros. Estábamos a la espera de que Kate y Garrett volvieran, todo el mundo había dejado numerosos mensajes en sus teléfonos, por lo que sabrían dónde estábamos una vez que se bajaran del avión.

Todo el viaje le susurré al oído que se mantuviera vivo por mí y que siguiera luchando. Le dije varias veces lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que necesitaba que estuviera bien. Él no respondió de ninguna manera, pero yo sabía que estaba ahí. Sólo necesitaba tiempo.

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó fuimos recibidos por cuatro doctores que lo llevaron a su habitación y comenzaron a hacerle lo establecido. No se me permitió estar con él mientras lo hacían, y estar sentada fuera de su habitación fue una tortura. Yo no podía moverme mucho a causa del dolor en el costado. Me estaba empezando a doler mucho y sabía que probablemente pronto necesitaría algunos calmantes para el dolor, pero no quería irme para tomarme algo.

La bala me habría pegado a mí si Edward no me hubiera agarrado y me hubiera apartado del camino. Por el contrario, apenas pasó por mi lado y después hizo clic en Edward alojándose en su riñón.

En el hospital de Forks los médicos le habían hecho una cirugía para extirparle el riñón dañado, pero empeoró cuando lo estaban cosiendo otra vez. Trataron de reanimarlo sin éxito. Se decretó su muerte y la enfermera se quedó para prepararlo y ser trasladado a la morgue. Pero como me prometió, él luchó de alguna manera.

Durante cinco días esperamos a que se despertara. Los médicos nos dieron pocas esperanzas de que fuera a ser la misma persona que era antes. La actividad cerebral que se iba mostrando cada día no se veía bien, pero aún así seguía vivo.

Yo muy rara vez me iba de su lado. Tampoco Esme o Carlisle. Manteníamos una constante vigilia a su lado.

Cuando Kate y Garrett llegaron al hospital, llevaron a Seth y a Leah a un hotel cercano y trataron de mantenerlos fuera del hospital tanto como fuera posible. Ellos entendían lo que estaba pasando, pero ninguno de nosotros pensó que sería una buena idea que lo vieran aquí, sobre todo Seth. Siempre había admirado a Edward y siempre habían estado muy unidos como para que él viera a Edward así, eso lo devastaría.

Rose y Emmett nunca se fueron demasiado lejos y yo sabía que Emmett no estaba llevando esto muy bien. Vi un lado de Rose que nunca hubiera esperado ver. Ella estaba siendo reconfortante y comprensiva, pero de todos modos Emmett estaba hecho un desastre. No sólo había matado a alguien, sino que también su hermano había estado muy cerca de morir.

Una noche, cuando Esme insistió en que bajara a la cafetería a comer algo, vi a Emmett sentado sólo en una mesa en la esquina, mirando sin rumbo a través de una ventana. Al principio pensé que probablemente debería dejarlo solo, pero parecía que necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, así que me acerqué a él.

"Emmett, ¿estás bien?", le pregunté. No me reconoció en absoluto. No estaba segura de si me estaba ignorando a propósito o no, pero me arriesgué y me senté junto a él, esperando a ver si hablaba.

"Él me seguía a todas partes cuando éramos niños", dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. "Solía volverme loco que él siempre quisiera hacer todo lo que yo hacía. Pero creo que lo que más me molestaba no era que quisiera ser como yo, era que todo lo que hacía, siempre lo hacía mejor que yo. Pero luego tuvo que ir y decir que yo era un policía mejor que James, y que tenía más valor por no querer dispararle. Nunca pensé que fuera un buen policía. Fue algo que hice para mantenerme ocupado y pagar las cuentas. Fue algo que hice para que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos de mí, aunque yo sabía que era un fracaso para ellos. James solía contarme historias acerca de algunas de las llamadas que recibió antes de mudarse a Forks. Eso me emocionaba y yo quería vivir esa vida, quería la emoción y el honor que ese tipo de carrera traía. Pero ahora, después de escuchar lo que James dijo acerca de matar a la gente, yo no quiero ser así. No quiero esa emoción que recibió él. ¿Qué pasaría si yo terminara como él?"

"Emmett, nunca podrías ser como él. Tú no mataste a James porque quisieras o porque fuera muy emocionante, lo hiciste para protegernos. Yo sé que aunque no tuviste más remedio que disparar, no querías hacerlo. Eso es lo que te hace diferente de James. Tú hiciste tu trabajo correctamente y tuviste compasión de él, aunque estaba amenazando a tu familia y tenía una pistola apuntando a tu hermano pequeño", le expliqué. "Tú eres un buen policía. Edward también lo sabe".

"¿Pero sigo siendo realmente un buen policía aunque no haya podido proteger a mi propio hermano?", él me contestó. "Si yo ni siquiera pude ver quien era James en realidad. Se supone que debo darme cuenta de esas cosas, ese es mi trabajo y he fallado en eso. Todavía hay una posibilidad de que él no pueda hacerlo. Ha estado inconsciente durante cinco días, el médico no sabe si va a despertar. Les escucho hablar a todos cuando creen que nadie puede escucharles. Ellos no le dan muchas esperanzas, Bella. Yo le he fallado".

"No, no lo has hecho. Él no quiere que te eches la culpa, me pidió que te dijera eso", confesé. Él sacudió la cabeza hacia mí y me dio una mirada burlona. Yo sabía que él se preguntaba qué estaba diciendo. "Hablé con él en mis sueños. Sé que puede sonar loco, pero él estaba allí. Me pidió que dijera ciertas cosas, pero aún no las he dicho porque quiero que él sea el que las diga. Si les dijera a todos lo que me dijo, sentiría como que estoy renunciando a él. Creo que necesitas saber que Edward nunca te vio como un fracaso, siempre te vio como alguien a quien admiraba y en quien podía confiar, no importaba con qué. Por favor, no te eches la culpa de nada de esto, él no querría eso. Y no pierdas la esperanza, él va a estar bien, Emmett. Me lo prometió. Sólo necesita tiempo". Él me miró con una mirada en blanco y la boca abierta por la incredulidad. "Tengo que volver con él ahora", me puse de pie, ejerciendo presión sobre mi lado con la palma de mi mano para aliviar el dolor, y empujé la silla antes de caminar hacia la entrada.

"Bella", gritó. Me detuve y me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente. "Gracias". Le di una sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza antes de volver hacia los ascensores.

Cuando llegué a su habitación, Carlisle se había ido. Me imaginé que habría ido de regreso al hotel por unas horas para ducharse y descansar un poco. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que yo no me había apartado de Edward más que unos pocos minutos y que no me había duchado en toda la semana. Me cambiaba de ropa diariamente, así como me limpiaba lo mejor que podía con una toalla, pero no me había lavado el pelo ni me había dado una buena ducha. Me sentía sucia y por primera vez comencé a preguntarme si tal vez debería limpiarme un poco, no quería parecer sucia o fea cuando él se despertara. No quería que él se disgustara por mi apariencia. Sin embargo, me preocuparía de eso más tarde. Ahora mismo sólo quería estar con él.

Esme estaba dormida en la silla de al lado, así que cogí una manta del armario y la cubrí antes de sentarme al lado de él, en el otro lado. Tomé su mano con la mía, uniendo nuestros dedos. Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada a su lado y me llevé su mano a los labios, la besé suavemente como siempre me lo hacía él a mí. Apoyé las manos entrelazadas contra mi mejilla.

"Yo no voy a dejarte ir, Edward", susurré. "Tienes que aguantar por mí, yo lo hice por ti. Ahora tú tienes que hacer lo mismo por mí. Confío en que vuelvas a mí", cerré los ojos, dejando que el agotamiento me alcanzara.

Sólo estuve dormida unos minutos cuando sentí moverse un dedo por mi mejilla. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe rápidamente y me senté para verle. Yo no sabía si lo que había sentido había sido real o si había sido sólo mi imaginación. Vi su mano y la apreté suavemente con la esperanza de algún tipo de respuesta.

"Edward, si puedes oírme aprieta mi mano", le supliqué. Esme comenzó a revolverse en el otro lado de la cama. Esperé y esperé. No había nada.

"¿Qué pasa?", Esme preguntó.

"Creo que se ha movido. Creo que su dedo ha rozado mi mejilla cuando estaba acostada en la almohada".

"¿Ha respondido desde entonces?", me preguntó. La esperanza y el entusiasmo fueron evidentes en su voz cuando ella le agarró la otra mano. Negué con la cabeza haciéndole saber que no había habido nada.

"Edward", dijo. "Aprieta mi mano, cariño".

"Edward, sé que me puedes escuchar. Sé que estás aguantando por mí para demostrarme que no me he imaginado que hayas pasado el dedo por mi mejilla. Sé que lo has hecho. Hazlo de nuevo", le supliqué, apoyando su palma de la mano en mi mejilla. "Te amo Edward, no importa qué pase".

Esperamos unos minutos más y nada. Emmett entró en la habitación y se detuvo en la puerta cuando nos vio a las dos mirando a Edward con miradas de intención en nuestras caras.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó. Ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra.

"Edward, por favor. No me lo he imaginado, sé que te has movido. Hazlo de nuevo", le supliqué. Tal como lo dije, sentí el ligero movimiento de su dedo pulgar a través de mis labios. Di una respiración profunda y sentí los ojos de Esme y Emmett en mí. Las lágrimas de alegría me llenaron los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Me agaché para besarlo en la mejilla y en la frente varias veces.

"Se ha movido otra vez. Su pulgar ha rozado mis labios", les expliqué.

"Edward, aprieta mi mano ahora, por favor", pidió Esme. Emmett salió corriendo de la habitación para llamar a un médico. Cuando apareció de nuevo por la puerta arrastrando a un médico con él, Esme dejó escapar un grito emocionado. "Lo ha hecho. Me ha apretado la mano". El médico se acercó para comprobar sus signos vitales y para buscar signos de mejora. Emmett salió al pasillo para llamar a todos.

"¿Estáis seguras de que él estaba respondiendo?", el médico nos preguntó a las dos.

"Esto no ha sido un producto de nuestra imaginación, doctor", gritó Esme. "Él se ha movido. Ahora bien, si no nos cree, encuentre un médico que lo haga", ahogué una risa por su arrebato.

"No estoy diciendo que no las crea, señora. Sólo necesito saber estas cosas para que pueda documentarlo", explicó. Sentí a Edward apretar mi mano suavemente y mi atención se fue de nuevo a él.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", pregunté. Él soltó sus dedos de los míos y levantó la mano lentamente hasta el tubo en su garganta. El doctor lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y dejó caer el lápiz al suelo.

"Creo que quiere esa cosa fuera de su boca, doc", dijo Emmett desde detrás de él. Todos nos quedamos mirando al doctor y después de unos segundos él sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recobrar la compostura. Se acercó lentamente y comenzó a sacarle el tubo. Todos le miramos sin saber qué iba a hacer a continuación.

Ahora ya había más médicos y enfermeras en la habitación. Carlisle entró por la puerta y se unió a Esme, quien estaba al otro lado de Edward.

"Todos los demás están en la sala de espera", Carlisle nos informó. "¿De verdad ha respondido?"

"Sí. Me ha apretado la mano y hace un momento la ha levantado hacia su rostro. Él viene a nosotros, Carlisle", gritó ella.

Después de unos minutos de completo silencio por parte de todo el mundo mientras esperábamos, me di cuenta de que sus párpados comenzaban a revolotear.

"Va a abrir los ojos", dije. Todos en la sala se inclinaron un poco más cerca para tener una mejor visión.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente y buscó los míos. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sonrió. "Ahí está mi hermosa chica", dijo en voz tan baja y ronca que apenas pude distinguirlo. Le sonreí y me reí con alivio. "Te lo dije, podías confiar en mí".

"Confié en ti. Nunca tuve ninguna duda de que vendrías de nuevo a mí", le dije. Él levantó la mano y secó una lágrima que se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

"Gracias por haber confiado en mí", susurró. Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada a través de las lágrimas. Él cerró los ojos y llevó mi mano a su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza. Yo miré a nuestro alrededor, a toda la gente que nos observaba con incredulidad. No me importaba. En ese momento supe que Edward iba a estar bien. Él mantuvo su promesa y luchó para volver a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Ainss, que bonito ha sido este final, menos mal que ya se ha arreglado todo y todos están bien :) <strong>

**Nos quedan sólo 3 capítulos y el epílogo, me va a dar mucha pena que se acabe esta historia :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha, Pamys-Chan, Iare, Kisara Mansen, vivi S R, anyreth, andrea, Fran Ktrin Black, yolabertay, Maya Cullen Masen, Chayley Costa, EdithCullen71283, Rossy04, IsabellaCullen2106, Nishali Black Cullen, Shiio95, Leixandra Aymar, vale, yyamile, AinavMoon, Mariale Olivares. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	26. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** There you were de Jessica Simpson y Marc Anthony

**Hola. Tengo que deciros que ayer no actualicé porque estuve en el hospital toda la tarde/noche con dolor de apendiz. Al final no me han operado pero estuve con goteros y haciendome pruebas. Ahora ya estoy en casa descansando y quería subiros el capi que no os subí ayer y encima prontito, jejeje. Espero que lo disfruteis ;)**

**Capítulo 24**

**EPOV**

Pasó otra semana antes de que empezara a recuperarme. Durante la primera semana después de despertar por primera vez aún dormía la mayor parte del día, sólo para despertar cortos períodos de tiempo. Creo que eso tenía mucho que ver con la medicación para el dolor que me estaban dando. Pero no importaba, cuando me despertaba, Bella era siempre la primera persona que veía. Ni una sola vez se alejó de mi lado y eso me dio un gran consuelo, así sabía que ella todavía estaba aquí conmigo y se aferraba a mí. Sentí como si esa fuera la única razón por la que aún estaba vivo. Me había aferrado a ella. Ella me necesitaba y yo no podía dejarla así.

Ninguno de nosotros entendió nuestra extraña conexión a través de nuestros sueños. Y hubo un momento en el que ya ni hablamos de lo que había sucedido. Creo que nos preguntábamos si el otro sabía lo que había sucedido o no.

Me acordaba del sueño. Me acordaba de verla y de saber que tenía que dejarla ir sin mí. Pero yo sabía que no tenía otra opción aparte de luchar. Luchar para vivir, luchar por ella y luchar por nosotros. No podía dejar que James apartara de ella a alguien más.

No había sido fácil y muchas veces había querido renunciar y dejarme ir, pero siempre parecía que en esos momentos era cuando oía su voz diciéndome que siguiera luchando y no me fuera. Eso siempre me dio la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Cuando me desperté, sabía que ella estaría allí. Cuando vi su cara, todo en lo que pude pensar era que todo el dolor que yo estaba pasando bien valía la pena para ver esa sonrisa y saber que era por mí.

"¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer de la cafetería?", me preguntó una tarde mientras estábamos sentados en mi habitación en el hospital.

"Bella, estoy bien. Quédate conmigo". Me acerqué a su mano para acercarla más a mí. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y me apartó el pelo de la frente.

"Quiero cuidar de ti. No estarías aquí si no fuera por mí".

"Sí, tienes razón. Yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por ti. Probablemente estaría bajo tierra en este momento", informé y ella rodó los ojos.

"Quiero decir que no habrías sido herido en primer lugar si no fuera por mí. Yo causé todo esto", dijo con tristeza. Pasé un brazo por su cintura y tiré de su mano para que ella se acostara a mi lado en la cama. Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y se abrazó con fuerza a mí.

"Tú no causaste nada de esto. Nunca te culparía por nada de lo ocurrido. Eres una parte de mí, Bella, haría cualquier cosa para mantenerte a salvo y protegerte por el resto de mi vida. Y sé que tú harías lo mismo por mí. Por eso me salvaste", le dije. Podía sentir su sonrisa al oír mis palabras. Tenía que saber que, en efecto, me había salvado.

"Te amo, Edward".

"Yo también te amo", susurré y le besé la parte superior de la cabeza. Nos quedamos envueltos uno en los brazos del otro durante la mayor parte del día. Durante un tiempo vimos la televisión y me quedé dormido otro rato, pero aun así ella se quedó conmigo. Sobre todo hablábamos, tratábamos de dar sentido a todo lo que había sucedido y de llegar a un acuerdo para decidir a donde se dirigirían nuestras vidas. Muchas cosas habían cambiado y muchas más tenían que cambiar, pero estábamos decididos a hacer todo lo que se pusiera en nuestro camino, los dos juntos.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, nuestras familias entraron justo cuando estábamos abrazados y besándonos muy apasionadamente. Odiaba que cada vez que quería estar cerca de ella parecía que siempre había alguien interrumpiéndonos. Rompimos el beso y Bella se incorporó un poco en la cama. Sus mejillas estaban de un color rojo brillante por la vergüenza, eso me hizo sonreír y amarla aún más. Me di cuenta de que Seth tenía puesto un sombrero de fiesta y mi madre llevaba una tarta en una caja. Kate llevaba un puñado de globos, mientras que Garrett llevaba una bolsa de comestibles.

"¿Qué es todo esto?", pregunté.

"Vamos a tener una buena fiesta", dijo Seth con entusiasmo.

"Ha sido idea de Seth. Pensó que necesitabas levantar el ánimo", explicó mi madre.

"Gracias Seth", me eché a reír. Él se sonrojó al igual que Bella y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. Bella me ayudó a sentarme en la cama. Hice una mueca de dolor pero intenté ocultarla lo mejor que pude, no quería que nadie se sintiera mal por estar aquí o que pensara que no me gustaba lo que estaban haciendo.

"Tengo algo para ti", dijo Seth subiéndose a la cama, tomando el lugar donde Bella estaba sentada. "Bueno, es realmente de Leah y de mí". Miré a Leah y ella sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa dándome cuenta de lo afortunado que era por tener a todas estas personas en mi vida. Cada uno de ellos eran mi familia y yo les necesitaba mucho en mi vida. Tomé la caja que Seth me dio y comencé a abrirla. Dentro había una foto enmarcada de los cuatro cuando nos fuimos a la playa meses atrás. Sonreí mientras la miraba, recordando aquel día.

"Yo hice el marco", informó Seth. Era sólo un marco de madera clara en el que él había pegado pequeñas conchas por todos lados.

"Espero que no te importe que buscara en tus fotografías", dijo Leah con cautela. "Seth quería esa foto concreta para ponerla en el cuadro porque se acordó que se tomó ese día. Encontré que la guardabas en el ordenador e hice una copia. No quiero que pienses que vi algo".

"Está bien, Leah. Esto es perfecto. Gracias a los dos", dije erizando el pelo de Seth en broma.

"No quiero que te olvides de mí cuando te vayas", dijo Seth. Me reí entre dientes a la ligera.

"Yo no voy a olvidarme de ti. Estaremos volviendo todo el tiempo. Sólo vamos a la universidad, Seth, no está tan lejos", le expliqué. Él agachó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

"Vamos a comer un poco de tarta", mi madre interrumpió desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ella y Kate empezaron a cortar y a pasar pedazos a todo el mundo.

"Así que mamá", empecé entre bocado y bocado. "¿Te sorprendiste tanto como yo cuando descubriste quien era James?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?", preguntó confusa. Oí a Bella toser un poco junto a mí, dejando el tenedor en el plato.

La miré fijamente durante un minuto con el ceño fruncido. "¿No se lo has dicho?", ella sacudió la cabeza con nerviosismo.

"¿Decirme qué?", mi madre preguntó.

"¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?", le pregunté a Bella con un tono agudo que no tenía intención de usar.

"¿Qué está pasando?", intervino mi padre.

"Yo no quería decirle nada a nadie hasta que despertaras. Me preocupaba que si me rendía y les decía a todos lo que querías, sería una manera de renunciar a ti. Creo que la emoción de que por fin despertaras me hizo olvidarlo. Lo siento", se disculpó. Le cogí la mano y la besé suavemente.

"Está bien, lo entiendo".

"¿Cuál es el gran secreto?", Emmett nos exigió. Me volví y vi a todos en la sala mirándonos fijamente, esperando una revelación de lo que estaba pasando.

"Mamá, ¿recuerdas esa historia que me contaste hace unos meses de cuando eras pequeña y le pasó eso a tu amiga?", la oí jadear y se llevó la mano a la boca. Esperé para asegurarme de que estaba bien que siguiera hablando de esto delante de todo el mundo. Ella había dicho que yo era la única persona a la que se lo había dicho alguna vez, así que no estaba seguro de que estuviera cómoda hablando de esto delante de todo el mundo. Vi lágrimas en sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Lo tomé como que estaba bien que hablara de ello.

"James era el hermano de Bree. Él me lo confirmó cuando estuvimos en la casa".

"¿Era eso?", Emmett gritó. "No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando cuando estuvimos en la casa. Asumí que estabas ganando tiempo antes de atacarle".

"¿Me estás diciendo que yo soy la que provocó todo esto? ¿Todos os pusisteis en peligro porque yo no hice nada hace tantos años?", Esme lloraba.

"No mamá, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo. Estoy diciendo que Seth y Leah tienen una abuela en algún lugar que yo creo que tal vez quiera saber quiénes son. Creo que sería bueno que la encontraras también. Tal vez para quitarte un poco de la culpa que llevas detrás de ti".

"Pero lo hice, yo causé todo esto. Si hubiera hablado hace estos años nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Bella, Seth y Leah no habrían tenido que pasar por tanto dolor durante tanto tiempo, la madre de Bella seguiría estando aquí y tú no habrías recibido un disparo. Casi te mueres, Edward. Hace años yo podría haber evitado que esto sucediera".

"Esme", Bella la frenó. "Si lo hubieras parado hace años, Seth y Leah, muy posiblemente no estarían aquí ahora. Yo nunca hubiera conocido a Edward y no tendríamos la gran familia que tenemos ahora. Sé que es difícil no culparse uno mismo, yo me culpo por todo día a día, pero al final, si hubiéramos sido capaces de volver atrás y cambiar algo que hubiéramos querido, las cosas no serían lo mismo ahora. Y me gusta donde estamos ahora", cogí su mano y sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Es todo suerte, mamá. Todo sucede por una razón. Y a mí también me gusta donde estamos ahora, no me gustaría estar de otra manera. Todos en esta habitación son importantes para mí y yo no os tendría a ningún de vosotros si no hubiera sido por los acontecimientos que os trajeron a todos aquí. Fueran buenos o malos, yo no cambiaría nada. Lo bueno es que tú nos ayudaste a romper el ciclo. No pudiste ser capaz de hacer algo hace años, pero hiciste algo ahora. Seth, Leah y Bella van a poder tener una vida normal, no tendrán que vivir con miedo y nunca tendrán que preocuparse de ser heridos de nuevo", le expliqué. "Tú has sido parte de eso".

"¿Cuándo llegaste a ser tan filosófico?", Rosalie me preguntó con sarcasmo. Todos en la sala se rieron, dejando que Rosalie cambiara el estado de ánimo de la habitación. Vi a mi madre limpiarse sus lágrimas mientras cruzaba la sala para darme un abrazo y un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. Luego alargó la mano y le dio también a Bella un abrazo. Me di cuenta de que Bella estuvo reacia al principio, pero se alivió después de un segundo y le devolvió el abrazo.

"Basta con todos los cariñitos", dijo Emmett. "Todavía estoy confundido por todo lo que se ha dicho. ¿Quién es esa persona, Bree, y cómo mamá se relaciona con el tema? ¿Y por qué has preguntado si Bella nos lo había dicho ya? ¿Cómo lo sabría ella?"

Miré a mi madre y ella se encargó de explicarles a todos los detalles que nos llevaron a este momento. La única parte que no entendí era cómo Bella lo sabía. Bella y yo tratamos de explicar la extraña conexión que teníamos, pero todos en la sala nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos. Creo que el único que nos creyó por completo fue Seth, pero él creía todo lo que yo decía. Yo estaba bastante seguro de que Emmett me creía a su manera, pero creo que todavía no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con ello.

"Quiero encontrar a la madre de Bree y de James", insistí. "Quiero que tengas la oportunidad de disculparte por no haber hecho nada hace años, porque sé que todavía te importa que no lo hicieras. Y creo que a Seth y a Leah les gustaría conocer a su abuela".

"Prométeme una cosa antes de ir a buscar a esa señora que estáis diciendo que es nuestra abuela", le rogó Leah. Todos nos volvimos hacia ella preguntándonos que quería. "Prométeme que quien sea esa persona, ella no va a venir y a tratar de alejarnos de aquí. No quiero ir a ninguna parte o tener que vivir con nadie más". Kate cruzó la habitación y colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros para protegerla.

"Nadie os va a llevar lejos de mí. No importa quiénes sean", aseguró. "No voy a dejar que nadie os aleje a ninguno de vosotros. Aquí es a donde pertenecéis".

"¿Nos hemos perdido la fiesta?", Alice chilló, irrumpiendo a través de la puerta y arrastrando a Jasper detrás de ella. Bella y yo nos volvimos hacia ellos y vi una sonrisa enorme en el rostro de Bella cuando la vio. Se soltó de mi mano y se apresuró hacia Alice para darle un abrazo enorme. Alice la abrazó con fuerza como si no la hubiera visto en las últimas semanas. Era muy posible que fuera así. Yo no lo sabía.

Jasper se acercó a la cama y se sentó en una silla junto a mí. "Nos diste a todos un buen susto por un tiempo. Todos en la escuela estaban preocupados por ti".

"Lo sé. Pero voy a estar bien. Todos los médicos están sorprendidos de lo bien que lo estoy haciendo y me han dicho que podría volver a casa en pocos días".

"Eso es genial. Todo el mundo en casa te está llamando héroe. Bueno, a ti y a Emmett", declaró. Los dos miramos a Emmett, quien tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Yo no tuve que preguntarle por qué, lo sabía. A pesar de que él estaba siendo considerado un héroe e hizo su trabajo, él estaba herido en el interior. Tuvo que matar a alguien y aunque era una persona horrible, no cambiaba la forma en la que Emmett se sentía, creo que todos nosotros nos sentíamos así, pero él más. Sólo esperaba que algún día todos fuéramos capaces de superar esto y supiéramos que fue lo mejor y que no tuvimos ningún control.

"Así que cuando salgas tenemos que empezar a hacer algunos planes para el verano. Alice y yo nos vamos a la Universidad de Nueva York en otoño y quiero pasar un tiempo contigo antes de irnos y de que no nos veamos más", dijo Jasper.

"Debemos tratar de hacer algunas cosas divertidas este verano. Han pasado tantas cosas este año que ni siquiera puedo pensar en cuánto ha cambiado todo y que es sólo el comienzo de los cambios que están por venir, yo no quiero centrarme en nada más que en divertirme un rato", le dije.

"Esa será una gran manera de comenzar tu discurso", anunció Alice. Todos en la habitación se detuvieron y se volvieron hacia ella.

"¿De qué estás hablando?", le pregunté.

"Tu discurso de graduación", explicó. "No eres el mejor alumno, lo es Ángela, pero tú eres el presidente del consejo escolar y el héroe de la ciudad natal, por lo que ellos quieren que des un discurso".

"¿Sobre qué se supone que voy a dar un discurso?", pregunté.

"Eso depende de ti", dijo. "Pero toda la escuela está deseando que llegue ese momento. Además, todos han hecho una tarjeta para ti", sacó del bolso una tarjeta grande hecha de cartulina y me la entregó. Dentro de ella ponía: '¡Recupérate pronto, te echamos de menos!' y parecía que todos los estudiantes y miembros del personal de la escuela lo habían firmado. Algunas de las personas que lo firmaron ni siquiera las conocía, pero era agradable importarle a tanta gente.

Después de un rato empecé a sentirme muy cansado y quería dormir un poco. Todos notaron que no estaba en mucho en la fiesta, así que comenzaron a salir de la habitación, deseándome una noche de sueño reparador.

Agarré la mano de Bella y tiré de ella hacia mí para que le quedara claro que no quería que se fuera a ninguna parte. Ella acarició mi mano asegurándome que se iba a quedar.

"Edward, me gustaría hablar con Bella un momento en privado. No será mucho tiempo", dijo mi madre. Miré a Bella preguntándole si ella estaba dispuesta a ir con mi madre. Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia mi madre, así que a regañadientes la solté. Salieron al pasillo y Emmett se quedó conmigo por un momento.

Se sentó a mi lado y pude ver la mirada seria en su cara.

"Emmett, no tienes que decir nada. Sé que estás enfadado conmigo, probablemente por no escucharte cuando salí corriendo hacia la casa. ¿Pero cuando te he escuchado?", bromeé.

"Eso no es lo que iba a decir", contestó él, serio. "Sólo quería decirte que me siento orgulloso de ti. Eres es un hombre mucho mejor de lo que nunca seré yo. Casi diste la vida por la chica que amas y no estoy seguro de que mucha gente realmente pueda hacer eso. Creo que muchos hombres dicen hacerlo, pero no estoy seguro de que lo hicieran, para eso se necesita mucho coraje. Simplemente has demostrado una vez más que lo haces todo mejor que yo. Tú luchas más fuertemente, proteges más fuertemente, y amas más fuertemente. Ahora veo lo mucho que realmente amas a Bella, mamá y papá también lo ven. Yo sólo quería decirte que me alegro por ti y me alegro de que estés vivo. Yo no sé si habría podido vivir conmigo mismo si te hubiera ocurrido algo".

"Gracias Emmett", dije sin saber exactamente cómo responder a eso.

"Te quiero, hermano pequeño", murmuró mientras permanecía de pie. Emmett no era el tipo de persona que mostraba sus emociones o decía las cosas de corazón, pero en ese momento le creí y creo que era su manera de tratar con lo que pasó. Estaba tratando de justificar lo que se vio obligado a hacer, y me alegré de que hubiera llegado a un acuerdo con él mismo.

"Emmett", dije. Él se dio la vuelta justo cuando llegó el picaporte. "Gracias por salvarme la vida. Eres sin duda el mejor hermano mayor que nadie podría tener. Y yo también te quiero", dije con una sonrisa. Él me miró por un segundo antes de reírse y salir de la habitación.

Yo me quedé allí por un tiempo esperando a que Bella volviera, pero tardó más tiempo de lo que esperaba y antes de darme cuenta, me estaba quedando dormido. Me desperté un par de horas más tarde, cuando la enfermera entró para revisar mis signos vitales. Bella estaba dormida en la silla de la habitación, pero ella se despertó también cuando la enfermera me hizo algunas preguntas.

"¿Por qué estás tan lejos?", le pregunté tan pronto como la enfermera se fue. Ella se levantó y caminó por la habitación hasta sentarse en la silla junto a la cama.

"Yo no quería molestarte. Parecías muy cansado después de la fiesta y pensé que necesitabas un poco de sueño ininterrumpido. Lamentablemente las enfermeras no está de acuerdo con eso". Yo me reí, porque era muy cierto.

"Es muy difícil dormir sin tenerte cerca de mí". Me acomodé como pude en la cama y ella entendió lo que quería, por lo que se arrastró a la cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La envolví en mis brazos cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

"¿Sabes sobre qué vas a escribir tu discurso?", me preguntó.

"Realmente no he pensado en ello. Probablemente será una especie de cliché sobre vivir la vida al máximo y pensar en nuestro futuro. Alguna cosas así. No sé".

"Bueno, lo que decidas, estoy segura de que será grande", alentó ella.

"¿Qué quería mi madre hablar contigo?", le pregunté y ella suspiró. Yo supe que no era algo bueno por el sonido de ese suspiro. Empecé a preocuparme acerca de lo que mi madre le había dicho.

"Ella quiere que me vaya con ella para encontrar a la abuela. Piensa que sería mejor para nosotros dar con ella antes de presentarle a Seth y a Leah. Es decir, no sabemos nada de esa señora, ¿qué pasaría si ella no fuera una buena persona?", explicó. "Emmett ha dicho que puede utilizar sus conexiones para obtener alguna información y espera ser capaz de averiguar dónde está. Con lo que tu madre sabe y lo que Emmett sea capaz de reconstruir del pasado de James, ha dicho que no debería ser tan difícil. Le he dicho a tu madre que no".

"¿Por qué no quieres ir con ella?", le pregunté.

"No quiero dejarte".

"Bella, voy a estar bien. Sólo serán un par de días. Estoy seguro de que en el momento en que te vayas, yo ya estaré de vuelta en casa y tal vez incluso en la escuela. Yo quiero que vayas", le dije.

"Edward, quiero quedarme contigo. De todos modos no sé si será una buena idea para mí conocer a esa señora. ¿Y si ella no me quiere? ¿Y si ella me odia porque su hijo está muerto por mi culpa?".

"Mi madre va a estar contigo. Ella no va a dejar que te pase nada", le dije. "Y él no ha muerto por ti, así que deja de decir eso".

"¿Y tú? Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti cuando salgas del hospital", me eché a reír.

"Cariño, aquí hay una habitación llena de gente, estoy seguro de que son más que capaces de ayudarme a recuperarme una vez que llegue a casa. Una de ellas es un médico. Además, creo que mis médicos van a querer que me levante y me mueva. No puedo quedarme en la cama todo el tiempo y tenerte a ti cuidándome. Estaré bien. Te llamaré cada hora cuando te vayas, si quieres", suspiró por la derrota. "Por favor, haz esto por mí. Creo que es algo que tanto tú como mi madre tenéis que hacer".

"Sólo si estás seguro de que no me necesitas", dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Le sonreí y la abracé con fuerza contra mí. "Siempre te necesitaré. Pero puedo aguantarme un par de días sin ti por algo tan importante". Ella asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó para darme un beso. Eso no fue suficiente para mí, así que le agarré la cara y tiré de ella para profundizar el beso. Mi lengua se deslizó por sus labios y ella abrió la boca para darme paso. Mi mano se aventuró hasta el dobladillo de su camiseta, levantándola para exponer la piel de su espalda, mis dedos trazaron líneas arriba y abajo por su columna vertebral. Mi rodilla se deslizó entre sus piernas, podía sentir lo mucho que ella me quería. Había pasado mucho tiempo y necesitaba estar dentro de ella.

"Edward", suspiró ella. Le desabroché el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones y metí la mano en sus bragas. Pasé un dedo a través de su clítoris y ella gimió en respuesta.

"Te quiero ahora mismo", le susurré al oído antes de tomar su lóbulo de la oreja con mi boca y chuparlo. Ella jadeaba y embestía sus caderas contra mis manos.

"No podemos hacer esto aquí", dijo ella.

"Podemos ser rápidos. Nadie lo sabrá nunca". Traté de convencerla deslizando mis dedos aún más fuertemente. Ella respondió tirando de mi cabello y besándome con fuerza en los labios. A pesar de que ella dijo que no podía, lo quería igual que yo.

Yo estaba tomando ventaja de su necesidad de mí y no dejé que se detuviera. Se quitó los pantalones y yo removí su camiseta para tomar un pezón con mi boca mientras acariciaba el otro con mis dedos. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre la almohada. Traté de moverme por encima de ella, pero el dolor que atravesó mi lado cuando lo hice fue insoportable. Grité y caí de nuevo al lado de la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y ella me miró con miedo en sus ojos. Ella todavía estaba jadeando, pero creo que era más por el temor que otra cosa.

"¿Qué he hecho mal?", preguntó asustada.

"Nada, no has hecho nada malo. Simplemente no me puedo mover de esa manera", explique con los dientes apretados. El dolor era aún muy fuerte mientras estaba ahí tratando de calmarme.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?", preguntó con nerviosismo. Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza. "Lo siento. Yo sabía que no era una buena idea. Tú todavía necesitas sanar". Ella se sentó en la cama mirándome todavía completamente desnuda. Creo que me dolió más que yo no pudiera hacer nada con ella que el dolor insoportable que tenía.

Puse mi mano en sus caderas, frotándolas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. "Cariño, estoy bien", le aseguré. "Pero creo que tienes razón. Es demasiado pronto, tengo que sanar primero", parecía triste cuando ella se bajó de la cama y se puso su ropa de nuevo.

Tendí una mano hacia ella. "Bella, no has hecho nada malo", ella me miró a los ojos y tomó mi mano, dándome una débil sonrisa. Yo sabía que ella estaba sintiendo que había hecho algo. Yo la atraje hacia mí para poder darle un beso, pero cuando lo hice una enfermera entró corriendo por la puerta.

"La presión arterial ha subido un poco. ¿Está todo bien?", preguntó mirando entre Bella y yo, creo que ella lo sabía, pero no dijo nada.

"Tengo un poco de dolor", le dije.

"Te voy a conseguir algunos medicamentos para el dolor. Ahora vuelvo". Salió de la habitación, así que aproveché mi oportunidad y tiré de Bella para besarla.

Cuando rompí el beso la miré a los ojos fijamente y mantuve su cara entre mis manos. "Te amo, no importa qué pase", ella sonrió y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Le besé la punta de su nariz cuando la enfermera regresó. Ella me dio las pastillas y un vaso de agua, tenía una sonrisa en su cara cuando me vio tomar las píldoras.

"Déjame ver tus vendas para asegurarme de que todo está en buenas condiciones", dijo. Puso las mantas hacia atrás y me levantó la bata para echarme un vistazo. "Vas a tener que tomártelo con calma durante un par de semanas. Si quieres que esto sane correctamente sin más complicaciones vas a tener que descansar y no hacer muchas actividades. ¿Me entiendes?", asentí con la cabeza para saber con seguridad que ella sí lo se había enterado. Eso me mató porque no podía estar con Bella. Y quién sabía cuánto tiempo iba a pasar hasta que pudiera.

Una vez que la enfermera se fue, le insistí a Bella para que se tumbara en la cama conmigo. Ella trató de negarse, temiendo que pudiera hacerme daño, pero le aseguré que la medicación para el dolor me iba a noquear en pocos minutos y no podría hacerme daño si sólo me dejaba abrazarla mientras dormía.

Finalmente ella volvió a subir a la cama y como le dije, yo estuve dormido en pocos minutos con ella en mis brazos. Eso fue suficiente, por ahora.

A la mañana siguiente mi padre vino a ver cómo estaba. A pesar de que no era mi médico, él todavía no podía dejar de mirarme como si yo fuera su paciente. Lo bueno era que cuando había algo que los médicos decían que yo no entendía siempre me lo acababa explicando mi padre.

"Las enfermeras me han dicho que tu presión arterial se disparó ayer por la noche. ¿Está todo bien?", preguntó con una sonrisa. Él lo sabía también, me di cuenta. Miré a Bella, quien estaba en el lado opuesto de la habitación tratando de hacer los deberes. Me di cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban de un color rojo brillante. Yo me sentí ruborizado también.

"Todo está bien, papá. Traté de ponerme en una posición determinada y no funcionó demasiado bien. Sin embargo los analgésicos me ayudaron", le expliqué.

"Eso es bueno saberlo. Vas a tener que tener cuidado por un tiempo".

Rodé los ojos y resoplé. "Lo sé, papá. La enfermera ya me dio la charla".

Estuve agradecido de que mi médico actual entrara porque no estaba seguro de poder aguantar más cualquier mirada incómoda y risas de mi padre.

"Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?", mi médico me preguntó.

"Estoy bien. ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?", le pregunté. Él se rió cuando escribió cosas en mi historial.

"Bueno, no estoy seguro. Después de la subida de tu presión la noche anterior, creo que puede ser que necesites mantenerte aquí por unos días", me informó. Rodé los ojos de nuevo y oí a mi padre contener la risa.

"Realmente no fue nada. Yo sólo estaba tratando de ajustar mi postura y me puse en la posición equivocada".

"Y por eso exactamente necesitas para pasar unos días más. Tengo que conseguir que te levantes y te muevas para que no te hagas daño cuando llegues a casa", explicó.

"Papá, ¿me puedes conseguir un batido de la cafetería?", le pregunté. Necesitaba que saliera de la habitación para que yo pudiera hablar con mi médico en privado.

"Claro que sí", dijo. "Bella, ¿quieres algo?"

"Oh, no, gracias Carlisle. Estoy bien", dijo.

"Así que esta tarde voy a mandar a una enfermera para que te ayude a salir de la cama y empieces a moverte por los alrededores. Probablemente no irás más allá del final del pasillo, por ahora, pero cuanto más te levantes y te muevas antes podrás volver a casa", afirmó.

"¿Doctor, una vez que llegue a casa, cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar hasta que... quiero decir, voy a ser capaz de...?", tartamudeé. La comisura de sus labios se levantó con una sonrisa.

"¿Estás tratando de preguntar cuánto tiempo tienes que esperar antes de poder tener intimidad con tu novia?", preguntó. Oí a Bella suspirar detrás de él. Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

"No creo que tengas que esperar mucho más tiempo. Creo que una vez que te levantes y te muevas, encontrarás más fácil la posición. Tendrás que tomártelo con calma y no te podrás esforzar mucho, lo que significa que no lo podrás hacer a menudo ni podrás empujar demasiado fuerte. No creo que desees estar de nuevo en el hospital por haberte esforzado en exceso", explicó.

"¿Pero es posible para nosotros... intimar otra vez, no?", le pregunté.

"Como he dicho Edward, tómate las cosas con calma y sin excesos". Asentí con la cabeza y suspiré de alivio.

Más tarde ese día la enfermera entró y me ayudó a caminar. Yo fui capaz de caminar distancias cortas con ayuda, pero el doctor quería que yo fuera capaz de empezar a caminar sin ayuda. La enfermera y Bella se quedaron conmigo todo el tiempo y aunque me dolía, lo intenté. Yo quería salir de este hospital y estar en casa, en mi propia cama, con Bella a mi lado.

Me arrepentí más tarde esa noche cuando el dolor me golpeó. Pero afortunadamente las enfermeras estaban demasiado emocionadas por poner analgésicos y estuve agradecido por ello.

Al final de la semana fui finalmente capaz de moverme lo suficiente como para que el médico me dijera que podía ir a casa. Bella estuvo muy emocionada y se paseó alrededor de la habitación todo el día poniendo mis cosas y las suyas en las maletas.

A media tarde mis padres vinieron al hospital para llevarnos a casa. Mi madre estaba emocionada de que por fin pudiéramos ir a casa y ella no tuviera que vivir más en el hotel.

"¿Todo guardado y listo para irte?", mi médico me preguntó mientras entraba a mi habitación con mis papeles de alta.

"Definitivamente estoy listo para salir de aquí", le dije.

"Eso es bueno", dijo riéndose. "Sólo recuerda lo que te dije acerca de tomar las cosas con calma. No quiero volver a verte aquí pronto".

"Lo haré, pero necesito recuperar la forma para poder estar listo para las pruebas de fútbol en agosto", le dije. Él dejó de escribir y levantó la mirada hacia mí por encima del borde del portapapeles. Le oí suspirar mientras bajaba al portapapeles.

"Pensaba que alguien te lo había dicho ya", dijo con pesar.

"¿Decirme qué?", pregunté con un poco de pánico en mi tono. Miré a mí alrededor tratando de leerle a alguien lo que estaba pasando. Bella y mi madre parecían tan confundidas como yo, pero mi padre tenía la misma expresión que el médico.

"Edward, lo siento, sé que el fútbol era una parte importante de tu vida, pero no podrás jugar más".

Le miré con los ojos muy abiertos y mi respiración agitada. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no podré jugar más al fútbol?"

"Te hemos quitado un riñón. Estaba muy dañado y creo que sería demasiado arriesgado jugar al fútbol otra vez. Si fueras golpeado en el lugar equivocado o hicieras algún esfuerzo arriesgado podrías correr el riesgo de perder tu vida. No tendrías un milagro dos veces. Con toda honestidad, eres muy afortunado de estar aquí hoy sin más complicaciones de las que ya tienes", explicó. Sentí el aire salir de mí después de haberlo retenido un tiempo. Esa era la peor noticia posible.

"Edward", oí decir a Bella cuando ella puso su mano sobre mi hombro. "¿Estás bien?", yo no dije nada en absoluto. Todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar al suelo y preguntarme si esto era una especie de broma. El fútbol era todo para mí. No podría jugar más. No podía renunciar a ello como si no fuera importante.

De alguna manera terminamos con el coche en el ferry y de regreso a casa, pero nada de eso lo registró mi mente. Cuando llegamos a casa mi padre me ayudó a entrar. Todo el mundo estaba allí para recibirnos cuando entré, pero yo todavía estaba devastado por la noticia que había recibido, así que me fui directamente a mi habitación de arriba. Oí a Bella seguirme, pero yo no quería hablar con nadie en este momento así que tan pronto como estuve dentro, cerré mi puerta. Yo sabía que estaba mal y que no debería haberla rechazado, pero no quería que nadie me dijera que iba a estar bien y que no era el fin del mundo. Sólo necesitaba estar solo y poner en mi cabeza lo que esto significaba.

Me acosté en mi cama y miré al techo durante mucho tiempo antes de dormirme.

Debí haberme dormido por mucho tiempo porque cuando me desperté, estaba oscuro fuera y la casa estaba completamente en silencio. Abrí la puerta lentamente, con la intención de bajar las escaleras y encontrar algo para comer. Me moría de hambre y tenía mucha sed.

Me sorprendió lo que vi cuando abrí la puerta. Bella estaba dormida en el suelo al lado de mi puerta. Había una manta encima de ella, probablemente mi madre se la había puesto. Me arrodillé junto a ella poco a poco, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Verla dormir me hizo darme cuenta de que no ser capaz de jugar al fútbol no era lo peor que me pudo haber pasado. Lo peor habría sido perderla. Este era mi sacrificio para que ella y yo viviéramos. Era una cosa pequeña a la que tenía que renunciar y yo estaba convirtiéndolo en algo mucho peor de lo que era.

"Cariño", le susurré. Ella tarareó en respuesta y volvió ligeramente la cabeza. "Ven a la cama conmigo", poco a poco abrió los ojos antes de ponerse de pie y seguirme hasta el dormitorio. Ella se acostó en la cama a mi lado y me miró con una expresión preocupada.

"Lo siento mucho, Edward. La culpa es mía", exclamó.

"Bella, tú no tienes nada que ver con ello, no te culpes. Voy a estar bien. Todavía puedo ir a la universidad y hacer algo por mí mismo. Por mucho que quería que el fútbol fuera mi carrera y llegar a la NFL algún día, era muy poco probable que alguna vez sucediera. Es hora de aceptarlo y saber qué es lo que realmente quiero hacer con mi vida. Siento haberte alejado", le dije lamentablemente. "No debería haber hecho eso y te prometo que nunca te alejaré de mi vida".

"Sí lo harás", dijo. "Pero está bien porque sé que al final siempre vas a abrir la puerta. No importa si necesitas tiempo para pensar, yo puedo respetar eso, y cuando entiendas las cosas, siempre estaré aquí esperándote para que abras la puerta para mí".

La tiré en mis brazos y le acaricié el cuello. "¿Cómo pudo tener tanta suerte?"

"Al contrario, creo que yo soy la afortunada. ¿Quién más podría decir que su novio arriesgó su vida para salvar la suya?", me preguntó.

"Supongo que no muchos. Pero eso no cambia nada. Todavía te dejaría fuera del camino para mantenerte a salvo aunque supiera a lo que eventualmente tendría que renunciar", le dije. "Yo creo que esto definitivamente ha valido la pena", pude oír su sonrisa mientras se acurrucaba junto a mí, poniéndose más cerca. Los dos nos quedamos dormidos rápidamente y el hecho de que yo tuviera hambre y sed no me molestó. Yo sólo quería estar con ella.

**BPOV**

Esme y yo abordamos un avión rumbo a Chicago dos días después de que Edward regresara a casa. Emmett había descubierto que la madre de James había terminado en Chicago y ahora se llamaba Sue Clearwater. Se había casado hacía muchos años, pero nunca tuvo más hijos. Su marido murió hace unos cinco años de un ataque al corazón. Esme pensó que tal vez deberíamos llamarla primero, pero le preocupaba que si la llamábamos, ella se alejaría y no querría hablar. Así que decidimos que debíamos llegar a Chicago primero y luego hacer la llamada. Al menos de esa manera ya estaríamos en la zona y no habría marcha atrás.

Edward estaba muy molesto por lo que el médico le había dicho y me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de ocultarlo y hacer que pareciera como si no fuera gran cosa, o que había valido la pena, pero yo sabía que le dolía. Traté de volver una vez más al pensamiento de que Edward me necesitaba ahí para ayudarle, pero él insistió en que yo me fuera diciendo que su madre necesitaba más apoyo que él. Él probablemente tenía razón, pero yo sentía que necesitaba apoyar a Edward más que a Esme.

Él me aseguró que estaba bien y que estaba a punto de sentarse en su escritorio para hacer los deberes y tratar de escribir su discurso para la graduación. Me dijo que eso iba a ser aburrido y no había ninguna razón para que me quedara. Así que hice lo que él quería y me fui con su madre a Chicago.

Teníamos planeado quedarnos aquí con la tía y el tío de Edward y parte de mí estuvo muy emocionada por eso, porque yo había oído hablar mucho de ellos y quería conocer a toda la familia de Edward.

Esme se sentó junto a mí en el avión tratando de leer una revista, pero sus temblorosas manos y sus nerviosos pies lo hacían difícil. No tenía ni idea de qué podía hacer para calmarla o de cómo hacer esto más fácil para ella. Esme y yo nos habíamos acercado más con el tiempo, pero yo a veces todavía estaba nerviosa e incómoda a su alrededor, siendo este uno de esos momentos.

"¿Quieres algo de beber o tal vez un bocadillo?", preguntó con nerviosismo. Negué con la cabeza pero ella no me prestó atención, captó la atención de la azafata para pedirle una botella de agua para mí y algún tipo de bebida alcohólica para ella. No tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero ella se lo tomó como si no fuera nada.

"Esme, ¿estás bien?", le pregunté vacilante.

"Estaré bien".

Durante el resto del viaje ordenó copa tras copa y en el momento en que bajamos del avión ella estaba borracha. Tuve que ayudarla a entrar en el taxi para ir a casa de Peter y Charlotte. Afortunadamente Edward me había dado su dirección antes de irnos. Estaba empezando a preguntarme si tal vez él sabía que esto iba a suceder.

El taxi se detuvo frente a la casa y Peter salió corriendo para ayudarme a llevar a Esme. Él la llevó a su cuarto y gracias a Dios la puso en la cama. Ella estaba agotada y necesitaba dormir, pero aquí estaba yo, frente a estas personas que no conocía pero con las que me quedaría el próximo par de días.

Charlotte tenía un pañuelo sobre la cabeza y yo asumí que era por el tratamiento contra el cáncer que Edward me había dicho que estaba recibiendo. Traté de no mirar ni decir nada grosero.

"Tú debes de ser Bella", me saludó Charlotte mientras caminaba lentamente por la habitación y me daba un abrazo. Estaba abrazando torpemente a alguien a quien nunca había conocido, pero traté de ser amable. "Esme y Carlisle nos han hablado mucho de ti, siento como si ya te conociera bien. Estoy segura de que sin embargo tú no sabes mucho acerca de nosotros. Soy Charlotte y este es mi marido Peter. Soy hermana de Carlisle. Tenemos tres hijos llamados..."

"Benjamin, Sasha, y Carmen", interrumpí. "Edward me ha hablado mucho acerca de ustedes. Y es muy agradable conocerles finalmente. No puedo esperar a conocer a sus hijos".

"Bueno, parece que Carlisle tenía razón cuando nos dijo que tú y Edward ibais bastante en serio. He oído que incluso él recibió una bala por ti. Es bastante impresionante lo que hizo mi sobrino", agregó. Sólo el pensar en Edward me hizo sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo me puso triste porque no sabía cómo estaba en casa.

"Debes estar agotada después del viaje. ¿Por qué no te muestro tu habitación para que puedas dormir un poco?", me ofreció Peter.

"Gracias", dije. Agarré mi maleta y lo seguí escaleras arriba hasta la habitación. Se detuvo junto a una puerta y me señaló el cuarto de baño. También me informó de que iba a compartir la habitación con Carmen por lo que tenía que estar en silencio. Asentí con la cabeza y él me mostró el resto del camino, señalándome la cama extra en su habitación. Busqué en mi maleta un pijama y mi teléfono móvil.

Eventualmente, después de buscar en mi bolso en la oscuridad y no encontrar lo que buscaba, lo cogí y lo arrastré conmigo al cuarto de baño. Terminé vertiendo casi todo el contenido en el suelo del baño para poder encontrar mi teléfono móvil Esa era la cosa más importante que tenía que encontrar en este momento.

Cuando por fin lo encontré, llamé a Edward. Yo sabía que él probablemente esperaba ansioso mi llamada. No me sorprendió que hubiera respondido después del primer tono.

"Hola", dijo rápidamente. Sonreí involuntariamente por el sonido de su voz.

"Espero que estés siendo bueno y no estés haciendo sobre esfuerzos", le reprendí de broma.

"En realidad estoy acostado en la cama viendo una película, pero no sé de qué trata la película ya que he estado mirando obsesivamente mi teléfono cada dos segundos. Creo que estoy casi muerto", dijo riéndose.

"Entonces no te entretendré mucho tiempo. Sólo quería que supieras que hemos llegado y que me gustan mucho tus tíos", afirmé.

"¿Cómo está mi madre?"

Ahogué una risa. "Bueno, creo que se ha tomado unas cuatro o cinco bebidas en el avión y ahora se ha desmayado en la cama".

Él se echó a reír. "Pensé que podría suceder. No le gusta volar y encima añádele los nervios de la reunión con esa señora, estoy seguro de que está hecha un desastre".

"Espero que esté mejor para mañana. Se supone que tenemos que encontrar a Sue y si Esme está preparada para reunirse con ella, la tenemos que llamar y ver si está dispuesta a reunirse con nosotras. Espero que lo esté. No quiero haber venido y haberte dejado allí a cambio de nada".

"Tú no me has dejado, sólo estás visitando a la familia. Deberías sentirte honrada de que mi madre te pidiera que fueras con ella. Creo que eso muestra que realmente le gustas y ya se siente cómoda en tu presencia", explicó.

"Yo me quedé en shock cuando me pidió que viniera, pero me alegro de poder estar aquí para ella. No me hubiera gustado que ella hubiera tenido que venir sola", bostecé.

"Pareces cansada. Te dejaré para que puedas dormir un poco, pero llámame a primera hora de la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?".

"Lo haré. Te amo", le dije.

"Yo también te amo. Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches", le dije antes de colgar el teléfono.

Rápidamente me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con una niña sentada en mi cama. Abrí los ojos y la miré por un momento antes de sentarme.

"¿Eres la novia de Edward?", preguntó con un tono agudo en su voz.

"Sí", le dije débilmente. Sus labios se levantaron con una sonrisa y ella se abalanzó sobre mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"Me alegro de que estés aquí. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte. Soy Carmen".

"Yo también tenía muchas ganas de conoceros", le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

"La tía Esme está abajo. Ella me pidió que te echara un vistazo", explicó.

"Bueno, estaré abajo en un minuto".

Rápidamente me vestí y bajé las escaleras. Esme estaba sentada en la mesa tomando un café y un Tylenol para la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto terrible y me preguntaba si íbamos a ser capaces de sacar esto adelante con ella de esa manera.

Me senté junto a ella y la miré con curiosidad.

"Voy a estar bien", aseguró. "Sólo necesito una ducha y un montón de café".

Después de unos minutos subió las escaleras para prepararse, así que me presenté a los otros dos hijos y me senté con ellos para ver dibujos animados hasta que Esme estuviera lista.

Cuando bajó se veía mucho mejor y casi parecía estar en su estado normal. Por suerte tomamos un taxi hacia la dirección que teníamos, porque no creo que ella fuera capaz de estar detrás del volante en este momento y no había manera de que yo condujera aquí cuando apenas podía conducir en casa.

Alrededor de las once finalmente salimos de casa. Esme estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto Edward y averiguar si podía llamar a su padre para que llamara a su madre y la calmara, porque honestamente yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Él me envió un mensaje casi de inmediato diciendo que tenía a su padre allí, y segundos más tarde, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Me puse los auriculares de mi iPod para que ellos tuvieran un poco de privacidad y continué enviando mensajes a Edward, haciéndole saber cómo iban las cosas y dónde estábamos. Una vez que ella colgó el teléfono después de hablar con Carlisle, parecía más tranquila, algo de lo que yo estuve agradecida.

"Esme, todo va a estar bien. Siempre puedes echarte atrás", le dije. Ella cogió mi mano, apretándola, y me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Lo sé, pero no quiero echarme atrás, tengo que hacer esto. También me alegro de que estés conmigo, no podría haber hecho esto sola y creo que nadie mejor que tú conoce por lo que estoy pasando".

Le apreté la mano a cambio, sabiendo que necesitaba ese apoyo y me alegré de poder estar ahí para ella.

Permanecimos en silencio durante el resto del viaje hasta que el taxi se detuvo delante de una casa pequeña de ladrillo rojo. Las dos la miramos durante un minuto y ambas dimos simultáneamente respiraciones profundas. Había un parque en la esquina de la calle por lo que pedimos al taxista que nos llevara allí y saldríamos del taxi.

Cuando salimos nos sentamos en un banco que tenía una vista perfecta de la casa. Nos sentamos allí por un largo tiempo sin decir ni una palabra ni hacer ninguna indicación de que alguna de nosotras estaba preparada para hacer frente a esa señora, si ella todavía estaba allí.

Esme había llevado una culpa durante años por no hacer nada durante todos esos años atrás, cuando Bree estaba siendo abusada y James se crió en un hogar roto y disfuncional, lo que le llevó a ser un hombre cruel y demente que encontraba placer en herir a otras personas de la misma manera que él había sido herido. Yo tuve la culpa por no hacer nada para tratar de ayudarle a él. A pesar de que me dañó enormemente en muchos aspectos y probablemente me dejaría cicatrices de por vida, él seguía siendo el único padre que había conocido y me hubiera gustado que hubiera habido una manera de haberlo ayudado y haber hecho su vida más fácil. Mi terapeuta dijo que era normal que me sintiera de esa manera, pero no era exactamente saludable. Tenía que dejar de lado esa culpa, así como la culpa de causar a tanta gente que me importaba dolor y miedo. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Esme estaba aquí para tratar de hacer las paces. Yo estaba aquí para tratar de dar sentido a todo lo que me había pasado a mí y a mi familia.

"Tengo el número", Esme dijo de pronto. Se volvió hacia mí con el teléfono en la mano. "¿Debería llamarla?", me volví para mirar a la casa y luego de nuevo a ella y asentí con la cabeza. Poco a poco pulsó los números en su teléfono móvil y con una gran inhalación de aire se llevó el teléfono a la oreja. Esperé a que dijera algo, pero nunca lo hizo. Su mirada estaba fija en algo en la distancia y poco a poco dejó caer el teléfono en su regazo, cerrándolo. Seguí con los ojos a una mujer en la distancia que estaba de pie en la acera con una bolsa de comestibles en sus brazos. Ella parecía estar en sus sesenta años, tenía el pelo canoso, pero aún le quedaba algo su color natural de pelo, el negro. Se veía envejecida, parecía que había vivido una vida muy dura y difícil. Después de ver cómo la estaba mirando Esme supe que tenía que ser Sue, a quien habíamos venido a ver.

"¿Deberíamos ir a hablar con ella?", pregunté. Esme no escuchó mi pregunta. La vi tragar saliva y levantarse del banco, empezando a caminar por la calle. Rápidamente me puse a seguirla.

Esme la llamó cuando Sue llegó a su puerta. Ella se detuvo y se volvió hacia nosotras, mirando cómo nos acercábamos a ella.

"¿Es usted Sue Clearwater?", Esme preguntó cortésmente.

"Sí, lo soy", respondió ella con una mirada peculiar en su rostro. "¿Quién es usted?"

"Es probable que no se acuerde de mí. ¿Tuvo una hija llamada Bree y un hijo llamado James?", Esme preguntó. Sue dejó caer la bolsa de comida al suelo y se llevó las manos a la boca mientras la abría y las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos. "Soy Esme Cullen y ella es Bella. Solía ser Esme Platt, yo era amiga de Bree antes de que muriera. Nos gustaría tener un momento para hablar con usted, si está disponible. Siento aparecer así, normalmente yo no me presento en casas sin avisar, pero hemos venido desde Washington para encontrarla. Si ahora no es un buen momento, siempre podemos volver o tal vez quedar en alguno otro lugar. Siento molestarla. Probablemente deberíamos irnos". Esme divagó y sin que ella tuviera la oportunidad de responder o decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

"Espere", la llamó Sue. Esme se detuvo, dándose la vuelta. "Me acuerdo de usted". Esme se volvió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Bree solía hablar de usted todo el tiempo. ¿Es esta su hija?", preguntó, señalándome a mí.

Esme se volvió hacia mí y sonrió. "No por la sangre, pero sí por el destino", mi corazón se llenó con esa aceptación y amor de su parte. En ese momento sentí que Esme finalmente me había aceptado en su familia y en la vida de Edward.

"Ambas son bienvenidas a entrar, si lo desean", ofreció. Sue cogió la bolsa de la compra que se le había caído y abrió la puerta, dejándonos entrar en su casa. Era una casa sencilla, con pequeños objetos de adorno por todo el lugar. Ella también tenía dos gatos de color naranja que eran enormes y muy cariñosos. Nos sentamos en el sofá, esperando a que ella dejara la comida. Cuando terminó entró con una bandeja con tres vasos de limonada en ella, las dos tomamos un vaso pero no pudimos beber mucho por los nervios.

"¿Usted ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo?", preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a nosotras.

"Sí, queríamos", Esme respondió nerviosamente. "Mire, todos esos años atrás, cuando yo era una niña, Bree confió en mí y me dijo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Me suplicó que no dijera nada a nadie y yo nunca lo hice pensando que era lo correcto. Incluso después de..." - Esme dudó - "después de su muerte, no se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a mi marido. Hasta hace unos meses, que lo hice. Se lo dije a mi hijo menor y resultó que estaba en una situación similar de la que yo no fui consciente hasta más tarde". Ella tuvo una sonrisa en su cara durante unos segundos. "Él fue más fuerte que yo, y salvó a los niños que estaban heridos. Yo debí haber sido tan fuerte como él y haber hablado cuando pude para ayudar. Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte".

"Esme, no tiene que culparse de nada. Yo fui la que puso a mis hijos en esa situación y no hice nada al respecto. Podría haber hablado también, debí haber hablado, pero no lo hice y por eso perdí a mis dos hijos. He sufrido mucho y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso. Usted era sólo una niña que no tenía control sobre nada. No había habido ni una sola persona por ahí que la hubiera escuchado en aquel entonces. Ellos no investigaban los abusos en ese entonces como ahora. Usted no puede culparte por eso. He aceptado lo que pasó y he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer penitencia, dedicando mi vida a ayudar a otras mujeres y a niños que están en la misma situación que yo estuve", explicó.

"¿Alguna vez trató de encontrar a James?", le pregunté antes de pensar mejor acerca de ello. Ella se volvió hacia mí con una mirada interrogante.

"Nunca me detuve. Después de que saliera de la cárcel, le busqué por años y años. Pero el hombre malo con el que lo dejé se movía mucho y parecía que cada vez que me ponía cerca de ellos desaparecían de nuevo. Después me volví a casar, mi esposo fue un gran apoyo en mi búsqueda, e incluso contrató a investigadores privados para ayudarme, pero a medida que pasaban los años vimos que la búsqueda era más y más difícil. Nunca he dejado de pensar en él. Me he preguntado dónde estaría y si sería feliz o si alguna vez fue capaz de alejarse de su padre. Me he preguntado si habría ido a la universidad o si se habría casado. Esas son cosas de las que todavía me gustaría tener las respuestas. Es probable que ahora ni siquiera recuerde quién soy", dijo, mirando a lo lejos como si estuviera triste por no saberlo.

"Puede ser", le dije simplemente. Ella volvió la cabeza hacia mí rápidamente. "Él era mi padrastro. Él fue malo conmigo mí y con mi hermano y mi hermana. Mató a mi madre", ella dejó escapar un suspiro de dolor y una lágrima resbaló por su rostro.

"¿Por qué están aquí?", preguntó con enfado. "Vienen aquí y me hacen sacar el pasado en el que había estado trabajando años y años para poner detrás de mí y entonces me dicen que mi hijo resultó ser igual a su padre. ¿Qué quieren de mí? Yo sé que soy una madre horrible y nunca me deberían haber permitido tener hijos. Nunca tuve otro hijo después de lo ocurrido. Yo no quería herir a nadie más".

"Sue, no es por eso por lo que estamos aquí", la cortó Esme. "No estamos aquí para culparla o hacer que se sienta mal por lo sucedido. Créame, creo que las dos tenemos suficiente culpa, la cual nunca pondríamos darle a usted".

"Si alguien sabe cómo se siente, Sue, soy yo", le dije. "Incluso cuando había alguien que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo para ayudarme a librarme de los abusos, lo aparté y no quise que se involucrara. Yo habría hecho cualquier cosa para mantener mi secreto, pero terminó siendo la cosa más estúpida que hice. Casi muero y el hijo de Esme, Edward, me salvó. Toda la familia Cullen nos salvó a mí y a mis hermanos".

"¿Estuvo a punto de matarte?", preguntó ella con lágrimas en su rostro.

"Casi mató a mi hijo también", informó Esme. "Era un hombre gravemente perturbado y eso no es su culpa de ninguna manera. Usted hizo lo que tenía que hacer y no había nada que pudiera hacer en aquel entonces o ahora para ayudarle".

"¿Entonces por qué han venido hasta aquí para decirme esto?", preguntó.

"Creo que sólo queríamos conocerla y yo me sentía responsable por lo sucedido hace tantos años que quería pedir disculpas por no hacer nada", dijo Esme. "También pensé que le gustaría saber que su hijo está muerto y que él no puede hacer daño a nadie más".

"¿Está muerto?", ella lloró.

"Como he dicho, trató de matar a Bella y a mis dos hijos. Mi hijo mayor, que es policía, no tuvo otra opción".

"Usted también tiene nietos que pensamos que es posible que desee conocer algún día", le dije. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se tapó la cara con las manos.

"Necesito un poco de tiempo para dar sentido a todo lo que me han dicho. Se lo agradecería si se fueran", dijo en un tono agudo. Esme y yo nos levantamos de inmediato y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

"Siento si la hemos molestado, no era nuestra intención. Si quiere conocer a sus nietos llámeme en cualquier momento", Esme ofreció mientras colocaba una tarjeta de visita en la pequeña mesa junto a la puerta.

Regresamos a la casa en completo silencio. Vi a Esme limpiarse los ojos un par de veces, pero traté de fingir que no me había dado cuenta.

Cuando volvimos, me fui a la habitación que compartía con Carmen y llamé a Edward.

"Hola", dijo. Al instante me rompí a llorar al oír el sonido de su voz. "Cariño, ¿qué sucede?".

"Ha sido horrible. En un primer momento las cosas parecían estar bien, pero una vez que le hemos explicado cómo de mal se portó James con nosotros, que trató de matarnos y que estaba muerto, se ha puesto muy molesta y nos ha dicho que nos fuéramos", sollocé. "Sólo quiero ir a casa. Yo nunca debería haber venido aquí, debería haberme quedado contigo".

"¿Quieres que vaya allí? Puedo irme ahora mismo y subir a un avión. Estaré allí en un par de horas", se ofreció.

"No, no quiero que hagas eso. De todos modos no puedes volar o conducir en este momento. Voy a estar bien. Nos vamos mañana por la mañana, así que nos veremos pronto", le dije tratando de relajarme y secándome los ojos.

"Sabes que yo podría ir en este momento si quisieras, ¿no?", me prometió.

"Lo sé, pero no puedes. Yo no voy a dejar que corras el riesgo de volar todo el camino hasta aquí sólo para que puedas lastimarte de nuevo. Llegaré a casa mañana".

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte sentir mejor?", me preguntó.

"Sólo distráeme. Háblame de tu día y todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días".

"Bueno, no ha pasado mucho. He hecho los deberes, he dormido, he comido y he jugado a algunos videojuegos con Jasper y Emmett. Incluso mi padre ha jugado con nosotros", se rió. "Rosalie intentó hacernos la cena anoche pero terminó siendo un desastre por lo que mi padre pidió una pizza en su lugar. Ella no es tan grande en la cocina o en las cosas domesticas. Le dije que debería obtener algunas indicaciones de ti y ella me miró. Aparte de eso, realmente no ha pasado mucho".

"¿Has estado tomando las medicinas?"

"Sí, Bella", se rió. "He estado tomándomelas todas y no haciendo grandes esfuerzos. Estoy bien. Ahora mismo estoy más preocupado por ti".

Suspiré. "Voy a estar bien. No puedo esperar para estar en casa contigo".

"Mañana voy a ir al aeropuerto con mi padre para recogeros, ¿de acuerdo?", sugirió.

"Me gustaría. Probablemente debería irme, tengo que ir a ver a Esme y asegurarme de que está bien".

"Muy bien", dijo. "Te amo".

"Yo también te amo", dije con una sonrisa en mi cara. Esas sencillas palabras de él hicieron todo mejor.

Bajé las escaleras y vi a Esme hablando con Charlotte en la cocina, así que decidí salir a la calle, donde los niños estaban jugando. Yo no quería molestarlas en su conversación y realmente necesitaba aire fresco.

Los miré jugar un rato e imaginé lo que hubiera sido si Seth y Leah pudieran haber tenido ese tipo de vida. No llegaron a crecer siendo felices y sin preocupaciones. Me preguntaba cómo les impactará eso a medida que vayan creciendo. Habíamos pasado por todo y sólo porque James no nos pudiera dañar más, no significa que el dolor y el sufrimiento ya no estuvieran. Todavía había mucho con lo que todos estábamos tratando y continuaríamos haciendo frente por el resto de nuestras vidas.

"Bella, ¿me empujas?", Benjamín me preguntó.

Sonreí y caminé hacia el columpio. "Claro", estuve de acuerdo. Después de un tiempo Sasha subió también y ambos se rieron y chillaron de emoción mientras yo les empujaba más y más. Me cansé y al final tuve que sentarme y relajarme.

Eran dos bolas de energía y nunca dejaban de correr y jugar. Yo no sabía de dónde sacaban toda esa energía, pero me alegré de que se les permitiera usarla y correr libremente.

Carmen se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, dándome una mirada peculiar. "¿Vas a casarte con Edward?", preguntó de repente.

"¿Qué?", le pregunté sorprendida por la pregunta.

"Quiero que te cases con mi primo".

"Carmen, sólo tengo dieciocho años. Tenemos que ir a la universidad y decidir qué vamos a hacer con nuestras vidas antes de discutir el matrimonio. No creo que eso haya pasado por alguna de nuestras mentes".

"Bueno, ¿cuando lo hagáis puedo estar en ella?", ella me rogó. Me eché a reír al darme cuenta de que eso estaba pasando.

"Claro", estuve de acuerdo. "Si Edward y yo alguna vez nos casamos entonces tú puedes ser parte de la boda. Pero nunca se sabe, Edward puede terminar casándose con alguien algún día".

"No, no lo hará. Me aseguraré de que se case contigo. Me gustas", dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias Carmen", fue la primera vez que pensé en casarme con Edward. Yo sabía que quería estar con él para siempre y que nunca amaría a nadie como le amaba a él, pero yo no sabía nada acerca del matrimonio. Ese pensamiento me asustó. Mi madre se casó y ese hombre terminó matándola. No es que yo pensara que Edward haría cualquier cosa por el estilo, pero la idea de estar casada me aterrorizaba. ¿Podría estar casada y hacer feliz a alguien? ¿Podría ser feliz estando casada? ¿Era con Edward con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida? ¿Aún nos amaríamos en cinco, diez o veinte años?

Esos pensamientos llenaron mi mente por el resto de la noche. En la cena ninguno de nosotros dijo mucho y me fui directamente a la cama después.

Soñé con Edward esa noche. Me lo imaginé como un hombre viejo de pelo gris y piel arrugada, casi no lo reconocía, pero cuando él sonrió y sus ojos verdes brillaron, estuve segura de que era él. Él tomó mi mano y me di cuenta que yo estaba arrugada y envejecida al igual que él. Me besó en la palma de la mano suavemente y aunque éramos mayores en mi sueño, yo estaba completamente enamorada de él. Nada podía quitar eso o cambiar eso.

A la mañana siguiente, Esme y yo nos levantamos temprano para empaquetar nuestras cosas y volver a casa de nuevo. Había sido un viaje rápido, pero habíamos hecho lo que teníamos a hacer, por lo que teníamos que volver a casa. Yo me alegré también. Quería ver a Edward.

Nos despedimos de todos y les abrazamos. Ellos planeaban venir a Washington en un par de semanas para ver a Edward graduarse, por lo que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que nosotros les viéramos de nuevo.

Una vez que el avión despegó, suspiré de alivio sabiendo que en tan sólo unas pocas horas yo lo volvería a ver. No tenía intención de contarle el sueño que había tenido ni a él ni a nadie, era una tontería y mi imaginación estaba jugando conmigo. Decidí que pensar en mi futuro y en el de Edward era ridículo. No tenía ni idea de dónde íbamos a terminar o lo que podría pasar en unos años a partir de ahora, por lo que no había razón para pensar en ello. Viviría el día a día y disfrutaría de cada minuto que pasara con él.

"Gracias por venir conmigo", dijo Esme.

"Gracias por querer que fuera contigo. Siento que las cosas no salieran mejor con Sue".

"Todo salió tan bien como me imaginé que saldría. Ella necesita tiempo para adaptarse a lo que le dijimos y ver cuál es la mejor manera de lidiar con ello. Es por eso que no quería que Seth y Leah vinieran ahora. Sería demasiado abrumador y probablemente le causarían más daño que bien. Cuando esté lista nos lo hará saber", explicó. "¿Esta excursión te ha ayudado en algo?".

"Creo que sí. Me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no soy la única que asume la culpa de todo lo que pasó, pero también me ha hecho darme cuenta de que nadie es realmente el culpable. Todo el mundo hace lo mejor que puede para sobrevivir, como Charlotte. A pesar de que ella podría estar enfadada y querría culpar a muchas cosas por el cáncer que está sufriendo, no parece estarlo. Ella parece feliz y llena de vida, no deja que nada de eso la hunda. Y así es como quiero vivir. No quiero seguir viviendo en el pasado y preguntándome qué debería haber hecho de otra manera o qué podría haber hecho para mejorar las cosas. Yo sólo quiero mirar hacia adelante, cuidar de mi familia y amaros a todos tanto como me sea posible. Soy muy afortunada de tener a la gente que tengo en mi vida. Yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por todos vosotros y tengo que aceptar eso y creer que todo lo que pasó fue lo mejor", ella pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

"Me alegro de que seas parte de nuestra familia. Eres la única que ha hecho nuestra vida mejor, sobre todo a mis hijos. No podría estar más feliz de que mi hijo te ame. Sé que fui indiferente al respecto en un primer momento, pero eso fue porque yo era una arrogante angustiada y no quería que mi hijo se lastimara. Pero ya he visto lo mucho que ambos os amáis y lo feliz que él es por eso. Él te mira de la misma manera que me miró Carlisle cuando empezamos a salir. Es muy parecido a su padre en muchas maneras", ella sonrió como si estuviera recordando algo del pasado.

"Gracias", dije simplemente. Su atención se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió dulcemente, apretando mi hombro.

Durante el resto del vuelo Esme estuvo dormida. Yo sospechaba que ella había tomado algo para ayudarla a dormir, ya que no le gustaba volar. Yo leí y me centré en ponerme al día con las tareas ya que los finales se acercaban y realmente quería graduarme. Había faltado mucho a la escuela desde que conocí a Edward y yo no quería que eso se pusiera en mi camino para graduarme.

Cuando aterrizamos, desperté a Esme y empezamos a salir del avión. Sentí mariposas en mi estómago por la anticipación de ver a Edward. Cuando bajamos y alcancé a ver la parte superior de su cabeza, sonreí y eché a correr hacia él. El me vio correr entre la multitud y me di cuenta de que él podría estar corriendo también. En su lugar, caminó enérgicamente, sujetándose el costado.

Por más que traté de ser amable y no chocar contra él, no pude evitarlo. Él dejó escapar un sonido gutural cuando nuestros cuerpos chocaron, al instante me sentí mal y quise soltarme, pero él envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mí, abrazándome fuertemente a él.

"Me alegro de que estés en casa", susurró.

"Yo también", murmuré contra su pecho.

"¿Tu madre no recibe un abrazo de bienvenida a casa?", Esme preguntó detrás de nosotros. Él se apartó de mí, riéndose suavemente mientras también le daba un abrazo a su madre. Carlisle estaba de pie al lado nuestro sujetando las maletas. Edward se ofreció a ayudarle pero él le dijo que no considerando que Edward todavía se estaba recuperando.

Volvimos escuchando a Esme y a Carlisle hablar sobre el viaje, cómo iba Charlotte y que iban a venir para la graduación de Edward. Edward y yo nos sentamos en la parte trasera del coche, relativamente tranquilos. Me puso a su lado, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y la barbilla apoyada en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Creo que me quedé dormida por un tiempo porque antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos llegando a Forks.

Cuando Carlisle se detuvo en la entrada de mi casa todo el mundo salió corriendo, con ganas de saber cómo había ido el viaje y si nos lo habíamos pasado bien. No fue divertido de ninguna manera, pero fue un buen viaje. Era curioso cómo algo tan simple podría tener un impacto tan grande en mi vida.

"¿Ha venido contigo? ¿Podemos conocerla?", Seth preguntó con entusiasmo.

"Todavía no, Seth", dijo Esme. "Ella necesita tiempo para entender lo que quiere hacer. Nosotras le dimos una gran cantidad de información".

"¿Es guapa? ¿Cómo es?", Leah preguntó.

"Ella es realmente agradable", le informé. "Tenía dos gatos grandes de color naranja y nos dio un poco de limonada hecha en casa. Si alguna vez viene a visitarnos, creo que a todo el mundo le gustará".

Cuando Esme y Carlisle se metieron en el coche para volver a casa unos minutos más tarde, yo esperaba que Edward se fuera con ellos y tuviera que decirle adiós otra vez, pero en vez de eso cogió una mochila del maletero y les dijo adiós a sus padres.

"Espero que esté bien que me quede", dijo. Yo me volví hacia Kate, quien sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí, Edward", dijo. "No tienes que pedir permiso".

Todos nos dirigimos de nuevo a la casa. "¿Tienes hambre?", Kate preguntó. "Garrett debería estar aquí pronto y estábamos pensando en salir a cenar".

"Estoy realmente cansada. Estoy pensando que voy a irme a dormir y así estar lista para regresar a la escuela mañana".

"Muy bien", dijo. "¿Y tú Edward?"

"No, gracias. Yo voy a pasar algún tiempo con Bella".

Subimos por las escaleras a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Me puse algo de ropa cómoda y me metí en la cama, los brazos protectores de Edward me estaban esperando. Él me atrajo hacia él y me envolvió en una manta.

"¿Has conseguido hacer tu discurso?", le pregunté, soñolienta. Él gimió y yo lo tomé como un no.

"No sé lo que tengo que decir", admitió.

"Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo", le animé.

"Espero que sí. Tal vez contigo de vuelta en casa me pueda concentrar más en eso y no preocuparme por si estás molesta". Sentí una tristeza apoderarse de mí por sus palabras.

"Lo siento. No debería haberte llamado y cargarte con todos mis problemas".

"No vuelvas a decir eso. Si estás molesta quiero que me hables y me lo digas todo, aunque no sea el mejor tema. No quiero que vuelvas a guardarte nada para ti", me rogó.

"Vale", dije casi dormida.

"Duerme un poco, Bella. Podemos hablar más cuando te despiertes".

"Soñé contigo mientras estuve de viaje", revelé.

"¿En serio?", él se rió entre dientes. Asentí con la cabeza poco a poco contra su pecho. "¿Sobre qué fue ese sueño?"

"Nada importante", le susurré mientras cerraba los ojos. Sentí que me besaba la parte superior de mi cabeza y me susurraba que me amaba justo cuando me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos mañana ;)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:**

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha, Pamys-Chan, Iare, Kisara Mansen, vivi S R, anyreth, andrea, Fran Ktrin Black, yolabertay, Maya Cullen Masen, Chayley Costa, EdithCullen71283, Rossy04, IsabellaCullen2106, Nishali Black Cullen, Shiio95, Leixandra Aymar, vale, yyamile, AinavMoon, Mariale Olivares, Jelita, musegirl17, nitzuki, FerHdePattinson, Cullen Vigo. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	27. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Lost without you de Delta Goodrem y Darren Hayes.

**Ya estoy por aquí otra vez. Muchas gracias por decir que me mejore, me dais muchos ánimos ;) Ya voy un poco mejor, aún me da el dolor a ratos pero bueno, lo voy aguantando.**

**Os dejo el penúltimo capítulo de la historia :( Tengo ya otra para después aunque os tendreis que esperar un poquito, que aún no llevo ni la mitad traducida, y eso que es cortita.**

**Capítulo 25**

**EPOV**

Mientras más nos acercábamos a la graduación, más ansiedad empecé a tener. Se suponía que debía dar un discurso, y no tenía ni idea de qué decir. El suelo de mi habitación estaba lleno de papeles arrugados. Mi ordenador tenía al menos una docena de documentos abiertos con comienzos al azar para el discurso, pero siempre los acababa abandonando después de un rato y empezaba de nuevo.

Esto debería ser fácil. Yo había dado un montón de discursos y presentaciones de clase en el pasado. ¿Por qué era tan difícil ahora? Intenté ir por la ruta típica de escoger a unos cuantos profesores específicos que habían cambiado mi vida, pero eso no sonaba bien, porque en realidad no había un maestro que yo admirara más que a otro. Probé en enfocarme en eso de 'este es el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas', pero no entendía exactamente lo que eso significaba. ¿Cómo podía ser el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas? Yo ya había vivido algunas experiencias muy traumáticas y un cambio de vida, no sabía si el futuro podría ser peor o mejor. Traté de escribir acerca de cuáles eran mis planes después de la secundaria, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, menos sabía cuáles eran mis planes. El fútbol estaba ya fuera y no quería ser médico como mi padre a pesar de que él soñara con que me convirtiera en uno. Hacía un año a Emmett probablemente le hubiera encantado que me hubiera convertido en un oficial de policía como él, pero ahora estaba bastante seguro de que me empujaría tan lejos de la profesión como fuera posible.

No importaba cual fuera el tema que tratara de escribir, nada parecía correcto. Me sentí completamente frustrado y casi consideré comprar un discurso de Internet y darlo por bueno. Pero entonces pensé y me di cuenta de que eso sería una salida fácil. ¿De verdad quería pasar a la historia de Forks como el idiota que compró un discurso de mierda en Internet?

No ayudó mucho que todos en el pueblo me estuvieran llamando héroe y casi me miraran como si fuera una especie de santo. Cuando en realidad yo no pensaba en absoluto que fuera un héroe, no hice nada especial. Yo era un don nadie tratando de hacer lo correcto, no había hecho otra cosa que causar una gran confusión en todos, incluido en mí mismo.

Todo el mundo estaba esperando algo importante de mi discurso y yo no tenía nada. Leí numerosos discursos de las clases anteriores y vi montones de videos de YouTube con discursos de graduación, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de inspiración para escribir el mío. Pero todavía no había nada.

Mi padre trató de ayudarme, también lo hicieron Emmett y Jasper, incluso Rose trató de agregar su granito de arena, pero me puso furioso y la alejé. Yo había discutido con ella dos veces en la última semana por tratar de 'ayudarme'. Creo que finalmente entendió el mensaje y me dejó solo.

Desde que estaba tan concentrado en el discurso no había pasado casi nada de tiempo con Bella, algo que me frustraba aún más. Ella estaba pasando por un gran momento y necesitaba ayuda o alguien con quien hablar, pero yo no era una persona fácil con la que hablar en este momento. Trató de ser comprensiva y de darme espacio para centrarme, pero me di cuenta de que estaba preocupada por mi salud mental. Incluso yo lo estaba.

Una tarde yo estaba en mi cuarto una vez más tratando de escribir el discurso y sintiendo presión, ya que la graduación estaba a menos de una semana, y pude oír a mi madre riéndose por las escaleras y hablando con Kate y Bella. Rosalie, posiblemente, podría haber estado allí también. No tenía ni puta idea ni me importaba de todos modos. Sus risas empezaron a ponerme de los nervios y estuve a punto de bajar y decirles a todas que se callaran la boca o salieran de la casa. En su lugar, me puse mis auriculares y mi música a todo volumen para ahogar los ruidos. Yo tenía la esperanza de que tal vez si sonaba la canción correcta, igual me daba cierta inspiración. Pero todo lo que estaba escuchando era estresante y muy ruidoso, o deprimente. Pero sí me calmó los nervios y estaba menos tenso.

Me recosté en mi silla y entrelacé las manos detrás de mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos, tratando de relajarme. Empecé a pensar en lo bien que me vendría un trago de tequila o vodka, sentía que en este momento me ayudaría a calmar mis nervios, pero por desgracia como aún me estaba recuperando de mi herida de bala y estaba tomando algunos medicamentos para el dolor bastante fuertes, el alcohol estaba fuera de mi alcance.

Me senté allí con los ojos cerrados y me recosté todo lo que pude, tratando de no pensar. Eso fue hasta que sentí que me tocaban el hombro. Me removí en la silla casi cayéndome por el susto de alguien molestándome en mi habitación. "¿Qué mierda?", grité cuando mis ojos se abrieron. Mis ojos se posaron sobre Bella, quien estaba de pie con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

"Lo siento", dijo ella tímidamente. "Sólo quería ver cómo estás y si querías que te ayudara en algo".

Resoplé, pasándome las manos por el pelo. "Estoy bien. No necesito nada", le dije bruscamente.

"Está bien", susurró mientras se volvía para salir de mi habitación.

"Bella, lo siento. Estoy en el borde por esto del discurso. No sé lo que tengo que escribir".

"Sé que estás luchando. Es por eso que he estado tratando de darte espacio".

"Yo no quiero llegar hasta el escenario y no tener nada que decir. Todo el mundo está esperando mucho, eso está poniendo una presión innecesaria sobre mí".

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?", me preguntó.  
>Suspiré profundamente y me volví hacia mi ordenador, tratando de concentrarme una vez más. "No", dije. La oí acercarse hasta mí y vacilante colocar sus manos sobre mis hombros. Poco a poco empezó a darme un masaje, y aunque yo quería disfrutar de su tacto, eso me puso más tenso.<p>

"Bella, ¿podrías parar?", le rogué, encogiéndome de hombros. Ella apartó las manos rápidamente, pidiendo disculpas cuando lo hizo. "Necesito concentrarme y no puedo manejar que alguien me toque ahora mismo. Si quieres estar aquí, entonces busca algo que hacer", ella se sentó en mi cama, ojeando una revista. Cada vez que pasaba una página yo me estremecía y apretaba los dientes. Últimamente todo estaba poniéndome de los nervios.

"¿Has pensado en escribir acerca de mirar hacia el futuro y aprender a crecer a medida que envejecemos?", me preguntó.

Rodé los ojos. "Estoy seguro de que el discurso de Ángela va a ser acerca de la vida para el futuro, no puedo decir lo mismo que ella. Es la mejor alumna, ella tiene ese honor. Mi discurso tiene que ser significativo o informativo. No sé lo que se supone que es eso".

"Edward, necesitas relajarte. Vas a empeorar algo o a ponerte enfermo. Yo no quiero que termines en el hospital", me advirtió.

"Voy a estar bien".

"Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar", comentó. Lo dejé pasar y no le respondí. Volví a mirar hacia el documento en blanco que tenía abierto en la pantalla de mi ordenador. Había escrito una frase, la miré durante un minuto y luego borré toda la línea. Gemí tirando de mi pelo por enésima vez en la última hora. Tenía la sensación de que me iba a quedar calvo antes de que incluso llegara a graduarme.

"¿Y si hablas de fútbol o de tu entrenador? Eso fue importante para ti en la escuela secundaria y creo que sería una buena referencia", me sugirió a los pocos minutos.

"¿Por qué hablar de fútbol cuando ya no tiene sentido? El fútbol nunca más podrá ser parte de mi vida de nuevo. Esa parte de mi vida se ha acabado", le dije con rabia.

"Lo siento", murmuró, pareciendo arrepentida. "Me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para darle la vuelta. Me gustaría poder haber tomado tu lugar".

"Sí, bueno, no puedes. No podemos volver atrás y cambiar el pasado, así que lo que sea, me tengo que quedar con lo que me han dado", dije con dureza.

"Supongo que entonces eso significa que te arrepientes de involucrarte conmigo, ¿no?", preguntó, deteniéndose un minuto para ver si respondía. Yo no dije nada, en ese momento yo no sabía muy bien qué decir. "Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si nunca hubiera confiado en ti ni te lo hubiera contado todo. Tal vez todo ese tiempo, cuando yo estaba tratando de convencerme a mí misma de que podía confiar en ti, me tendría que haber mantenido en guardia. Tal vez hubieras preferido que yo no te hubiera pedido que lucharas y te hubieras dejado morir, entonces no tendrías que vivir esta vida que tienes. Lamento haber arruinado tu vida. Yo sabía que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que decidieras que esto no valía la pena. No tienes que cuidar de mí por obligación. Así que te dejo en paz y podemos ir por caminos separados ahora", se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta con las prisas.

Dudé unos segundos, pero esos segundos fueron suficientes para hacerle daño. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, la perseguí, gritando su nombre mientras volaba por las escaleras. Llegué a la puerta justo cuando ella se retiraba de la entrada en su camioneta. Me dejé caer en los escalones de la calle, con la cara en mis manos. Yo no sabía lo que estaba mal conmigo, no era su culpa que yo no pudiera jugar fútbol, el hecho de que fuera por ella no quería decir que tuviera que ser tan duro con ella. Ella estaba tratando de ayudarme y yo estaba siendo un estúpido con ella. No es que me hubiera quedado atrapado con ella o yo no quisiera esta vida, me alegraba de estar aún vivo y ella era la única razón de que todavía estuviera aquí. Le debía todo, y yo había estado tratando de convencerme a mí mismo desde hacía semanas que renunciar al fútbol había valido la pena. Todavía la tenía a ella y eso era suficiente.

"Um, Edward", Kate hizo un gesto vacilante detrás de mí. "¿Dónde se ha ido Bella?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que se ha ido a casa".

"Ella no tiene su licencia todavía. Yo le estaba dando una lección de conducción con la camioneta. Estábamos paradas ahora aquí", informó ella. "¿Habéis tenido una pelea?"

"No lo sé", admití. Me puse de pie y me fui furioso hacia mi habitación. Mi madre me miró boquiabierta y con incredulidad mientras corría por su lado.

Me senté en el borde de mi cama, mirando fijamente la pared - un par de horas o tal vez fueron sólo unos minutos, no lo sabía - tratando de darle sentido a lo que había hecho. Acababa de cometer uno de los mayores errores de mi vida. No sabía cómo iba a solucionar este problema, pero no tenía tiempo para arreglar esto, tenía que escribir un discurso de mierda.

Después de un tiempo, hubo un golpe en mi puerta y mi padre entró. Gemí de manera espectacular, sabiendo que iba a darme algún tipo de charla o algo así. Se sentó en la silla frente a mí.

"Tu madre me ha dicho que Bella y tú os habéis peleado", afirmó.

"En realidad no ha sido una pelea, o tal vez sí, no sé realmente lo que ha pasado. Estoy estresado por este discurso y estoy tratando de averiguar a dónde voy a ir, no puedo escribir este discurso cuando no tengo ni idea de hacia dónde va mi futuro. No sé lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a escribir un discurso con sentido cuando me siento completamente perdido en este momento? Me pregunto si he hecho lo correcto todos estos meses. Cometí muchos errores, lo sé, pero sigo preguntándome si de primeras debería haberme metido en esto, me pregunto cómo sería mi vida de diferente si no hubiera sabido lo que estaba pasando. Pero entonces me siento culpable por tener esos pensamientos", admití. "De todos modos, he sacado mi frustración sobre ella y ha salido furiosa y ahora no sé qué hacer ni lo que quiero", solté más de lo previsto, pero una vez que empecé no pude parar.

"Edward, ¿te acuerdas de cuando eras más joven y te ponías molesto cuando uno de tus compañeros de equipo no era tan bueno en el fútbol y tu equipo perdía por ello?", me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza, recordando vagamente lo que él estaba diciendo. "Yo solía decir que serías ese niño hasta que encontraras tu sitio, y para ser un buen líder tenías que ayudar a esos niños a encontrar su lugar. Tenías que ser amable con ellos, aun cuando todo el mundo estuviera loco y trastornado por haber perdido el juego. Necesitaban un poco de ánimo y compasión para construir confianza en sí mismos, para que pudieran creer que podían ser mejores. Recuerdo que trabajaste con un compañero de equipo en particular durante horas, tratando de ayudarlo y hacerle disfrutar al jugar al fútbol, y aunque a veces te veía frustrados y queriendo renunciar, te mantenías en ello y tratabas de mantener tus emociones bajo control.

Ese niño que trataste de enseñar llegó a ser tu mejor amigo y lo sigue siendo hasta hoy", recordé exactamente lo que estaba diciendo ahora. Así es como Jasper y yo nos hicimos amigos. "Tú hiciste lo mismo con Bella. Te diste cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda y te hiciste cargo e hiciste lo correcto. Tú construiste su confianza, le hiciste creer en sí misma de nuevo y le ayudaste de una manera que ninguna otra persona podría. Te enamoraste de ella. ¿Has cometido errores? Absolutamente", dijo riéndose. "¿Cometerás más? Estoy seguro de ello, pero de eso se trata la vida, de tomar decisiones, cometer errores, aprender de los errores, y hacer lo correcto", me iluminó. "Me gustaría que tu madre y yo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de eso hace unos años y os hubiéramos dado más oportunidades para tomar vuestras propias decisiones y cometer errores en la vida, en vez de siempre protegeros y guiaros en el camino que queríamos para vosotros", él sonrió. "Pero creo que fue nuestro error y algo de lo que hemos aprendido".

"¿Qué debo hacer con Bella y con el discurso?", le pregunté.

"Simplemente haz las cosas bien, hijo. Sabes lo que es eso". Se puso de pie, me dio una palmadita en el brazo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No tenía ni idea de lo que había querido decir. Mis padres siempre habían tomado mis decisiones por mí, siempre me habían dicho lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora me había quedado colgando, sin entender lo que tenía que hacer. ¿Por qué mis padres había elegido ahora de repente darme toda la libertad para tomar mis propias decisiones?

Lo único que tenía sentido para mí en este momento era que tenía que pedirle disculpas a Bella. Yo no quería que ella saliera corriendo o pensara que ya no la quería. Perderla sería perjudicial, yo la necesitaba, el discurso tendría que esperar. Aunque me pusiera en el escenario y no dijera nada, Bella era más importante. Yo no podía estar ni un minuto más con ella pensando que yo estaba molesto o que me gustaría no haberla conocido. Por ella valía la pena todo. Ella era mi todo, nada más importaba. Sin ella estaría realmente perdido.

Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, cogí las llaves de mi escritorio y bajé corriendo las escaleras, llegando a mi coche. Pero cuando salí y vi que mi coche había desaparecido, me entró el pánico. Cerré la puerta y pisoteé hasta el salón. Mis padres estaban cenando con Emmett y Rose.

"Hey Edward, ¿tienes hambre?", mi madre me preguntó. "Iba a llevarte un plato más tarde, pero..."

"¿Dónde coño está mi coche?", la corté. Sus ojos saltaron hasta los míos en estado de shock.

"Edward, no hables así en esta casa", mi padre me reprendió.

"¿Qué habéis hecho con mi coche?", grité de nuevo.

"Creo que Kate lo ha tomado prestado", dijo mi madre con timidez. "Yo no pensaba que lo fueras a utilizar esta noche y ella necesitaba una manera de llegar a casa. Podemos ir a por él a primera hora de la mañana".

Rodé los ojos y suspiré profundamente. "No te molestes. Voy a caminar", me giré, caminando hacia el exterior. Ya estaba oscuro y sólo llevaba unos pocos metros cuando empezó a llover y me di cuenta de que debería haber cogido un abrigo. Pero yo no quería volver a la casa, así que seguí caminando.

Tardé más de una hora en caminar a su casa, lo que en circunstancias normales debería haber tardado sólo veinte minutos, pero no podía correr exactamente como yo hubiera preferido, tenía que caminar más lento de lo habitual debido a mi lesión.

En el momento en que llegué a la casa de Bella, estaba empapado. Golpeé a la puerta varias veces hasta que Garrett finalmente respondió.

"Tengo que hablar con Bella", le exigí.

"Edward, tienes que ir a casa y descansar un poco. Ella no quiere verte en este momento y creo que sería mejor si los dos tuvierais un poco de espacio por un tiempo", sugirió.

"Garrett, tú no eres su maldito padre, por lo que deja de actuar como si lo fueras y déjame ir a por ella".

"Ella no está aún aquí".

"Bueno, ¿dónde demonios está?", le pregunté.

"Ha salido con Alice. No creo que llegue a casa hasta tarde esta noche. Por lo tanto, ves a casa y duerme un poco, podrás hablar con ella mañana", sugirió. "Ya que estás aquí, coge el coche para que no tengas que caminar bajo la lluvia", me tendió las llaves y con un profundo suspiro las cogí. Mis hombros estaban caídos mientras caminaba hacia mi coche en la calle. Abrí la puerta y entré, poniéndolo en marcha y dirigiéndome hacia la carretera. Pensé en ir a buscarla, lo más probable es que estuviera en casa de Alice. Pero conociendo a Alice, ella sería aún más protectora con Bella que Garrett.

Sólo había una opción. Apreté el freno, me puse a un lado de la carretera y estacioné mi coche. Salté a la intensa lluvia de nuevo y caminé los pocos metros hasta su casa. Cuando llegué a su casa, me escabullí por la parte trasera y miré a su habitación. Yo no sabía si era una buena idea subir al árbol tan pronto después de mi lesión, pero no me iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Poco a poco me agarré la pierna y tiré de mí mismo. El dolor me desgarró al instante, pero yo ya estaba arriba, así que seguí adelante. Extremidad tras extremidad subí hasta que estuve en su ventana. La única cosa que pude pensar fue que una vez que llegara allí la ventana iba a estar cerrada. Pero me dije a mi mismo que me sentaría en el alféizar de la ventana hasta que ella llegara a casa. Probablemente acabaría con hipotermia o algo, pero no me importó. Yo no saldría hasta que pudiera pedirle disculpas.

Por suerte, cuando llegué a su ventana, la abrí con facilidad, por lo que entré con el mayor silencio posible y me senté en el borde de su cama. Debería haber pensado que estaba empapado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Puse mi cabeza en mis manos, encorvándome mientras la culpa y el dolor que estaba sintiendo se precipitaban sobre mí. Yo había sido un capullo con ella, no la merecía. Yo no era mejor que James, la había hecho sentir que mi miseria era por su culpa. Ella se merecía algo mejor y yo quería ser mejor para ella. ¿Por qué siempre estaba liándolo todo con ella?

Me senté allí durante casi toda la noche tratando de decidir qué decirle para que me perdonara, pero yo no sabía cómo decir lo que quería decir. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tanto que tenía que contarle. Necesitaba que ella entendiera lo importante que era para mí, lo mucho que la necesitaba. Yo quería que ella supiera que lo que quería en mi vida más que a nada no era fútbol, era ella. El fútbol no significaba nada sin ella. Ella era insustituible.

Mi cabeza se sacudió hacia arriba cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, dejando entrar una pequeña cantidad de luz del pasillo, iluminando su figura por un breve momento antes de que ella cerrara la puerta. Se quedó allí en la oscuridad, mirando en mi dirección. Yo no podía ver sus ojos, así que no sabía exactamente si ella me estaba mirando o no. Quería correr hacia ella y envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella, pero no estaba seguro de si me permitiría, así que permanecí inmóvil en el borde de la cama.

Después de unos minutos, caminó lentamente por la habitación, cerrando la distancia entre nosotros. Mi respiración se levantó y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Si yo no decía las cosas correctas, podría perderla para siempre. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí para que la tocara con la mano, supe que ella estaba esperando que yo dijera algo, pero todo lo que había planeado decir se perdió. Todo lo que podía hacer era decir cuánto lo sentía. En cuestión de segundos, ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cabeza, tirando de mí hacia ella. Mi cabeza descansaba sobre su estómago y yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí.

"Lo siento, Bella. No debería haber sacado mi frustración contigo. Yo no he querido decir eso. Sabes que no te culpo por nada. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho", grité.

Ella pasó sus dedos por la parte trasera de mi cuello para callarme. No se suponía que debía ser así. Se suponía que yo debía reconfortarle a ella después de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que le había hecho, pero en vez de eso ella me estaba consolando. Se arrodilló delante de mí, pasó sus dedos por mi rostro y me apartó los cabellos húmedos de mi frente. La miré profundamente a los ojos tratando de leer su expresión en la oscuridad.

"Está bien, Edward. Sé que no lo has dicho en serio. Sé que estás pasando por mucho en estos momentos, no te culpo por lo que has dicho. Sé que he arruinado tu futuro, y lo siento por eso. Querría volver atrás y evitar que alguna vez participaras. Tú estarías mucho mejor con..."

"Para", exigí, interrumpiéndola. "No vuelvas a decir eso, no estaría mejor sin ti. Tú eres todo para mí. Sería miserable sin ti. Tú no has arruinado mi futuro, sólo has hecho que valga la pena. Tú eres mi futuro, Bella. Yo no necesito el fútbol o la universidad o una dirección en la vida, ni siquiera necesito un riñón. Todo lo que necesito es a ti". Pude ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales brillaban en la pequeña cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana por las luces de la calle.

"¿De verdad piensas en mí en tu futuro?", preguntó entre lágrimas. Le aparté las lágrimas con mis pulgares.

"Sí, lo hago", declaré. "No hay nada más importante para mí que tú. Te amo y siempre lo haré", apreté mis labios a los de ella, besándola suavemente.

"¿Por qué estás todo mojado?", preguntó cuando nuestro beso se rompió.

"Porque he caminado hasta aquí", le contesté.

"Edward, vas a pillar una neumonía", me regañó.

"No me importa, necesitaba verte. Me alegro de que la ventana estuviera abierta. Tenía la intención de sentarme en la repisa a esperar si tenía que hacerlo", confesé.

"¿Has subido por el árbol?", preguntó con un tono sorprendido.

"Garrett no me dejaba entrar, así que no he tenido otra opción".

"Edward, ¿no escuchaste al médico? Tienes que tomarlo con calma. Caminar todo el camino hasta aquí bajo la lluvia, y supongo que sin abrigo ya que no estás usando uno, y luego subir a un árbol, no significa algo fácil", ella reprendió. Le sonreí antes de inclinarme para besarla apasionadamente. Yo no quería romper el beso, no quería perder la conexión, pero segundos después de la profundización del beso, ella se apartó.

"Tenemos que quitarte esta ropa mojada antes de que enfermes", me sugirió mientras tiraba hacia arriba mi camisa. Vi como sus ojos exploraron mi pecho y se paraban en la cicatriz de mi lado. Sus dedos pasaron por mi pecho y mi estómago, tocando suavemente la herida con los dedos. Se inclinó, dejando pequeños besos por toda la cicatriz. Sus besos tan dulces se sintieron increíbles, y por alguna razón, ese pequeño gesto me relajó más que nada en toda la semana.

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de su tacto, y no queriendo nada más que estar con ella esta noche. Me tumbé en la cama mientras ella me quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines mojados antes de tirar de mis pantalones vaqueros y quitármelos.

Se puso de pie, inclinándose sobre mí, mientras sus labios pasaban a través de mi pecho al descubierto. Cuando llegó a mi cuello mordisqueó la piel sensible, y yo me senté un poco tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besando sus labios con intensidad, necesidad y desesperación.

"Bella", dije sin aliento, entre beso y beso. "Haz el amor conmigo".

"No es seguro, Edward", dijo acercando sus caderas más contra mí. Me aparté para mirarla a la cara seriamente.

"He caminado todo el camino hasta aquí bajo la lluvia y me he subido a un árbol. Todavía estoy vivo, creo que voy a estar bien. Vamos a tomarlo con calma". Mis labios se encontraron con los suyos de nuevo y puse su labio inferior suavemente entre mis dientes. Ella gimió mientras clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda. Le levanté la camiseta, mis manos exploraron su cuerpo, conociendo muy bien cada parte, cada rugosidad. Llegué hasta su sujetador y se lo quité, sin romper ni una sola vez nuestro beso para hacerlo. El sujetador se deslizó por sus brazos y cayó al suelo al lado de mi ropa mojada. Rápidamente le desabroché los pantalones y ella torpemente se los quitó, haciéndolo lo mejor que pudo para tener cuidado de no hacerme daño en el proceso. Tan pronto como ella estuvo completamente desnuda para mí, la agarré de las caderas y la atraje aún más hasta la cama. Ella se sentó a horcajadas en mis caderas, dejando rastros de besos húmedos en mi cuello y en mi pecho.

Yo arqueé mis caderas al notar su apertura, deseaba desesperadamente estar dentro de ella. Ella se sentó, mirándome con temor, yo sabía que ella estaba pensando si debería estar haciendo esto o no. Pero no me importaba si esto me causaba más daños, yo la necesitaba y no iba a dejar que cambiara de opinión por miedo a hacerme daño. Me senté envolviendo los dedos alrededor de la parte posterior de su cabeza, tirando de ella hacia mis labios. Yo nunca la había besado con tanta fuerza desde que habíamos estado juntos, y creo que le tomó por sorpresa al principio, pero en cuestión de segundos se fundió conmigo, regresando a la urgencia. Ella movió sus caderas un poco, dándome un acceso perfecto a su entrada. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba fuera de ella y me moría por estar dentro de ella.

Con un empuje rápido, me abrí paso en ella. Ella dejó escapar un gemido desigual, apretándose a mí alrededor. Vi como ella se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de evitar hacer demasiado ruido. Mi boca cubrió la de ella en un beso apasionado, sabiendo que era la única manera de evitar que cualquiera de nosotros gritara demasiado alto. Ella balanceó sus caderas contra las mías lentamente. Por mucho que me gustara el ritmo lento, sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales. Tenía que acelerar las cosas para que ella pudiera disfrutar de esto. La agarré por las caderas y en un movimiento rápido la acosté en la cama. La cogí por las piernas, levantándolas por encima de mis hombros, embistiendo más a su vez. Ella tuvo que poner su mano sobre su boca para cubrir su grito. Me quedé inmóvil por un instante, preocupado de que tal vez yo le hubiera hecho daño.

"¿Estás bien?", le pregunté asustado. Ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, quitándose la mano de la boca, agarrándome la cara con las manos y besándome los labios.

"Por favor, Edward, no te detengas", me rogó sin aliento. Poco a poco comencé a deslizarme dentro y fuera de ella, acelerando las embestidas. Estaba perdiendo rápidamente mi batalla contra el control. Necesitaba que ella se corriera.

"Bella... por favor... no voy a durar...", yo tartamudeé, deseando que se corriera antes que yo.

"Más", susurró. Me tranquilicé, levantando sus caderas ligeramente y deslizándome en ella, embistiendo en un lugar que creo que no había embestido nunca. En cuestión de segundos sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su boca se abrió, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda y ella empezó a temblar. Verla caer en un estado de éxtasis puro era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto. Sólo tardé unos segundos antes de correrme y salir de su interior, sus piernas cayeron a sus costados perezosamente mientras yo todavía estaba entre sus piernas. Nos quedamos envueltos uno alrededor del otro, respirando pesadamente, bajando desde la cima en la que estábamos. Yo no quería salir de ella, no quería perder esa sensación. Ella era perfecta y encajábamos fácilmente. Ella era mi otra mitad y nada importaba mientras estuviéramos juntos.

La miré mientras ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, eso me hizo sonreír. Ella estiró los brazos y gimió suavemente. "Gracias por esto", dijo. Me reí entre dientes, inclinándome y besando sus labios suavemente.

"De nada, amor", le dije. "Pero con toda honestidad, creo que yo debería agradecértelo a ti. He estado reteniéndolo todo durante las últimas dos semanas y ahora me siento muy a gusto". Me incliné para besarla otra vez, más larga y profundamente. Ella echó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, tirando de mí hacia la parte superior de ella. Yo estaba preocupado por si la asfixiaba, pero a ella no pareció importarle. Nuestro beso se sintió infinito y realmente no supe cuánto tiempo duró. Me recordó la primera vez que hice el amor con ella cuando nos pasamos besándonos toda la noche después de hacerlo.

Con el tiempo salí de ella y rompí nuestro beso. Realmente sentía como si la fuera a ahogar si me apretaba contra ella por mucho tiempo. Me tumbé sobre mi espalda y Bella instintivamente se acurrucó a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza contra mi pecho, con su mano apoyada en mi estómago y su pierna tendida sobre mi cadera. Puse mi brazo protectoramente alrededor de sus hombros mientras mi otra mano apretaba la suya. Se durmió casi al instante y por primera vez en el día, yo me dormí. Ya no tenía una preocupación en el mundo en ese momento. Lo único que importaba era ella y no había nada que fuera a cambiar eso.

Pocas horas después de que me quedara dormido, me desperté de repente con una especie de epifanía sobre lo que debería escribir mi discurso. Yo no quería perder mi línea de pensamiento, así que poco a poco salí de debajo de Bella y me puse los bóxers. Me senté en su escritorio, buscando un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo. Encendí la lámpara con la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado brillante como para despertarla, pero me sorprendió gratamente que la luz era muy tenue y sólo tenía la luz suficiente para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Escribí las palabras en el papel y me sorprendí de lo rápido que salieron una vez que finalmente puse mis pensamientos en orden. Yo escribí durante una hora, sin darme cuenta de todo lo demás. Ni siquiera supe que Bella había salido de la cama hasta que la sentí detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Ella se inclinó y me besó en la mejilla. Yo extendí la mano para acariciar la suya y froté su brazo, que se apoyaba en mi pecho aún al descubierto.

"¿Te he despertado?", le pregunté.

"No", dijo en voz baja. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Escribir mi discurso", confesé. Volví la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Me incliné para darle un rápido beso en los labios. "Gracias por ser mi inspiración".

Ella frunció las cejas por la confusión al oír mis palabras, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su cara. "¿Puedo leerlo?", negué con la cabeza.

"Vas a tener que esperar a escucharlo en la graduación como todos los demás. Por lo tanto, no lo mires", le advertí. Ella se burló de mis palabras, haciéndome reír. "Vamos, cariño. Vamos a volver a la cama". Apagué la luz, agarrándole la mano y llevándola a la cama. Nos acurrucamos uno junto al otro una vez más y caímos en un profundo sueño, el despertar no fue hasta finales de la mañana siguiente.

Estábamos llegando tarde al ensayo de la graduación, pero por suerte, Kate llamó a la puerta y nos despertó justo a tiempo para ponernos algo de ropa y dirigirnos hacia la escuela. Me alegré de que durante meses hubiera estado dejando de vez en cuando ropa aquí y Bella había sido tan amable de lavarla y guardarla en el cajón para mí. Hubiéramos llegado tarde si nos hubiéramos parado en mi casa para coger ropa y definitivamente no quería llevar mi ropa húmeda de la noche anterior.

Cogí mi discurso y las llaves de la mesa y ambos nos precipitamos por las escaleras. Ya que mi coche estaba estacionado a pocos metros, cogimos la camioneta, lo que hizo que llegáramos al estacionamiento de la escuela con minutos de sobra.  
>Nos encontramos en el campo de fútbol con la multitud de nuestros compañeros de clase y los maestros, casi todos tenían una mirada de alivio en sus rostros cuando llegamos al grupo.<p>

Nos dieron nuestra toga y el birrete, cuidadosamente doblados en bolsas de plástico, mientas nuestros nombres eran revisados en la lista. Nos apresuramos a llegar hasta nuestros asientos, casi todos los demás ya estaban sentados. El director habló por un minuto, dándonos instrucciones de la secuencia de los acontecimientos y de cómo iría la ceremonia. Yo estaba sentado en primera fila junto con Ángela y algunos estudiantes que tenían otros papeles importantes en la ceremonia. Miré hacia atrás buscando entre la multitud a Bella, pero desde donde yo estaba sentado no podía encontrarla. Sin lugar a dudas, como su apellido comenzaba con una 'S', estaría en la parte posterior. Me di cuenta de que Alice me saludó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ella estaba prácticamente saltando en su silla de la emoción. Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza antes de darme la vuelta para escuchar de nuevo las instrucciones. Pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana practicando cómo caminar por el escenario y escuchando a algunos profesores dándonos una pequeña charla. En realidad era bastante aburrido y yo sólo quería salir de aquí.

Cuando terminamos todo el mundo aplaudió y empezó a dispersarse. Yo me abrí paso entre la multitud tratando de encontrar a Bella y cuando finalmente lo hice, el pánico surgió cuando vi que estaba con Jessica. Corrí a su lado envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura para protegerla.

"Hola Edward", dijo Jessica dulcemente.

"Jessica", le respondí rápidamente. Bella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y se inclinó sobre mi hombro.

"Como le estaba diciendo a Bella, solo quería pedir disculpas por cómo me he comportado. Sé que debería haber sido más simpática y no hacer nada con los rumores acerca de Bella y James. Debí haber asumido el hecho de que habíamos terminado y que nunca me verías a mí como la ves a ella. Yo estaba celosa y herida porque la amabas más de lo que nunca me amaste a mí. O tal vez nunca me amaste. Sé que no me habrías hecho nada malo por mi comportamiento", ella se rió nerviosamente. "De todos modos, sólo quería decir cuánto lo siento y que os deseo la mejor de las suertes", ella empezó a alejarse.

"Jessica", la llamó Bella. "Gracias. Y buena suerte para ti también". Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de marcharse. Miré a Bella dándome cuenta de lo increíblemente hermosa que era y de cómo podía perdonar a la gente tan fácilmente.

La besé en la frente. "¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto te amo?", le pregunté.

"Espero que sea tanto como yo te amo a ti", respondió ella con una sonrisa. Me eché a reír.

"Eso no es ni siquiera posible", me incliné para besarla. Nuestro beso fue repentinamente interrumpido por un grito estridente, mientras Alice saltaba sobre nosotros.

"¿Podéis creéroslo? Finalmente estamos acabando", exclamó, saltando arriba y abajo. Los dos nos reímos por su alegría.

"Va a ser muy diferente ahora con todos nosotros yendo por caminos separados", le dije.

"Vamos a seguir en contacto. Estoy seguro de que Bella y yo hablaremos todos los días. Tal vez tú y Bella podáis venir a Nueva York y visitarnos", sugirió Alice. "Eso sería muy divertido".

"Lo haremos. Sin duda tenemos que planificar eso", acordó Bella cuando Jasper se acercó por detrás de Alice, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y girando a su alrededor. Ella chilló antes de que la dejara en el suelo y la besara.

"Hola Edward... Bella", saludó Jasper, apartándose de ese beso con Alice. "¿Estáis pensando en ir a la fiesta esta noche?"

Eché un vistazo al rostro de Bella y sonreí. "No lo creo Jazz. No estoy mucho para una fiesta y tengo que cuidar un poco mi voz para estar listo para el viernes".

"Vale, bien, si cambiáis de opinión sería genial veros a los dos ahí", dijo más convencido.

"No esta noche, Jazz", le dije otra vez. Algunos compañeros de clase habían preparado una fiesta de graduación enorme y todo el mundo tenía la intención de estar allí. Pero después de los acontecimientos recientes, yo no estaba mucho para más fiestas. "Ahora vuelvo. Tengo que ir a hablar con el director sobre mi discurso", le di un beso en la frente a Bella, liberándola de mis brazos, mientras ella continuaba hablando con Alice y Jasper.

Me acerqué a donde estaban todos los maestros y el personal del instituto.

"Sr. Cullen", me saludó el señor Greene mientras yo caminaba hacia él. "Esperaba tener la oportunidad de hablar con usted. Espero que le haya ido bien".

"Estoy muy bien Sr. Greene", dije con una sonrisa.

"Eso es bueno. Quería hacerle saber que si dar un discurso en la graduación ejerce demasiada presión sobre usted, está perfectamente bien si desea rechazarlo. Su estado de salud y su bienestar es más importante que dar un discurso", me informó.

"En realidad, Sr. Greene, había venido para decirle que he terminado mi discurso y quería que lo mirara para darle su aprobación", saqué el pedazo de papel doblado del bolsillo y se lo entregué. Él se puso las gafas, desdobló el papel y lo miró por encima. Vi sus labios levantarse con una sonrisa un par de veces. Me imaginé que era probablemente una buena cosa. "Todavía es un borrador. Lo escribí ayer por la noche así que tengo que revisarlo un par de veces más y arreglar algunas cosas", le expliqué.

Su cabeza se levantó mientras doblaba el papel, entregándomelo de nuevo. "Esto es perfecto, Edward. Usted ha hecho un trabajo excelente", dijo.

"Gracias, señor", dije sintiéndome muy contento de que estuviera de acuerdo.

Caminé de regreso hasta donde estaba Bella, preguntándole si estaba lista para irnos. Nos despedimos de Alice y de Jasper, quienes también se fueron, subimos a la camioneta y nos dirigimos hacia la carretera. Ella estuvo muy tranquila durante el viaje, así que acerqué mi mano a la de ella, uniendo nuestros dedos. "¿Está todo bien?", le pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Es extraño. Nunca pensé ni en un millón de años que estaría donde estoy ahora. Tengo todo lo que siempre soñé tener y ahora está a punto de terminar todo", dijo con una mirada perdida en la cara. Llevé su mano a mis labios, besándole los nudillos.  
>"Es sólo el comienzo, cariño. Tenemos toda una vida de más sueños y deseos que vamos a hacer realidad juntos". Ella sonrió, deslizándose por el asiento para descansar su cabeza en mi hombro.<p>

"¿Quieres ir a desayunar?", le pregunté y ella se rió.

"Te das cuenta de que casi son las dos de la tarde, ¿verdad?", me preguntó.

"El restaurante nos servirá cualquier cosa que queramos. Y ahora mismo una buena y gran comida suena realmente bien, no he comido mucho hoy. Tú puedes pedir lo que quieras, pero yo quiero algo para desayunar", le expliqué.

"En realidad, el desayuno suena realmente bien". Conduje a través de la ciudad, entrando en el aparcamiento del restaurante. Entramos y escogimos una mesa junto a la ventana. Ambos pedimos una pila de crepes con bacon y zumo. Me moría de hambre y mi estómago gruñía de sólo olerlo todo.

"¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?", le pregunté. "Si quieres ir a esa fiesta, podemos ir. No estoy para una fiesta en este momento, pero iré si quieres", me di cuenta de que algo la estaba molestando y yo no podía entenderlo.

"No, yo no quiero ir a la fiesta. Sólo quiero pasar algún tiempo contigo", me informó.

"Bella, ¿qué pasa?", le pregunté directamente.

"Nada", dijo. Levanté una ceja sabiendo que ella estaba mintiendo. Ella suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a salirse con la suya. "He estado pensando mucho en mi madre últimamente. La vi en mi sueño y me gustaría que estuviera aquí para ver cómo me gradúo y cómo tengo la vida que ella siempre quiso para mí. Solía hablar de que me graduaría y haría algo grande con mi vida. Ella estaba segura de que estaba destinada a ser grande", ella se rió al recordarlo. "Me gustaría saber qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Yo quiero ser grande para ella, pero no sé cómo hacerlo".

"Bella, ¿no te das cuenta de lo grande que ya eres? ¿No ves cuántas vidas has cambiado sólo por ser tú? Sinceramente creo que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti en este momento", le dije. "Sé que yo lo estoy, y no puedo esperar hasta que pasen más cosas para estar orgulloso de ti. Estás destinada a ser grande, y estoy muy contento de que me permitieras ser parte de eso". Ella sonrió, pareciendo mucho más segura de sí misma después de lo que había dicho. "¿Te sientes perdida, como si no estuvieras segura de dónde se supone que vas a estar a partir de ahora? ¿No sabes lo que quieres hacer con tu vida?", le pregunté. Sus ojos se dispararon hasta los míos, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente. Cogí sus manos sobre la mesa, sujetándolas con las mías. "Yo tampoco, pero vamos a averiguarlo juntos". Ella sonrió relajándose un poco y entonces nos trajeron la comida.

Comimos nuestra comida, hablando de nada en particular, pero disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Cuando terminamos, nos fuimos a mi casa y metimos algunas de mis cosas en una maleta para que yo pudiera pasar algunas noches con ella. Cogí mi portátil, porque a pesar de que mi discurso estaba más o menos hecho, había algunas cosas que yo quería buscar para poder hacerlo mejor.

Los próximos días estuve revisando mi discurso e investigando cosas para ello. Se suponía que íbamos a terminar el instituto, pero esta parecía ser la tarea más grande que había hecho. Pero al final estuve muy orgulloso de ello.

Peter, Charlotte y los niños se presentaron el día antes de la ceremonia de graduación. Tuvimos una gran cena familiar en un lugar de Seattle para celebrarlo. Bella llegó y fue raro verla en una mesa con toda mi familia, ser capaz de hablar con tanta libertad y pasar un buen rato. Era como si aquí es a donde perteneciera. Ella era parte de esta familia y no estaba completa hasta que ella llegaba. Yo no estaba completo hasta que ella llegó.

La noche antes de la graduación me quedé en casa de Bella, dándoles mi dormitorio a los miembros de la familia. Nos acostamos en la cama, de lado, mirándonos uno a los ojos del otro. Con el dedo seguí la cicatriz de la bala en su costado. "¿Te das cuenta que no sólo tenemos tatuajes a juego sino que también tenemos cicatrices?", le pregunté sonriendo. Ella se rió un poco.

"Es extraño cómo nuestras vidas se han entrelazado la una con la otra. Si me hubieras preguntado hace un año si yo pensaba que aquí era donde iba a terminar, te hubiera dicho que estabas loco", remarcó.

"Yo estoy loco. Loco por ti", le susurré, cogiéndola por la cadera y acercándola más a mí. Ella sonrió poniendo su mano en mi mejilla y besándome suavemente. Hablamos un poco más sobre la graduación, ella realmente me estaba empujando para saber sobre qué era mi discurso y tanto como yo quería decírselo, también quería que lo escuchara por primera vez cuando todos los demás lo hicieran. Con el tiempo el agotamiento se apoderó de los dos y nos quedamos dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos y nos preparamos para el día. Me dirigí de nuevo a mi casa para poder vestirse y practicar mi discurso. Le dije a Carmen que fuera mi público y fue muy divertido ver cómo me escuchaba, porque probablemente no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba la mitad. Pero ella escuchó atentamente y sonrío mientras lo leí.

"Ha sido perfecto", dijo. Yo me eché a reír.

"No sé si es perfecto, pero gracias de todos modos", repliqué. Leí otra vez el discurso en silencio.

"Bueno, adivina qué", Carmen me dijo.

Mi atención fue hacia ella. "¿Qué?"

"Cuando Bella estuvo en Chicago con la tía Esme, ella me dijo que podía estar en su boda", me informó ella.

Me quedé sorprendido por sus palabras. "¿Quién ha dicho que Bella y yo nos vamos a casar?", le pregunté.

"Yo. Ella me gusta y quiero que te cases con ella. Yo quiero ser una dama de honor y Bella me dijo que podía", se explicó con más detalle.

Me sorprendí por su declaración y realmente no supe qué pensar sobre ello. ¿Por qué Bella y Carmen habían hablado sobre el matrimonio? Yo quería saber qué era exactamente lo que Bella había dicho, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema sin que sonara como si estuviera molesto por eso. Le dije a Carmen que me prometiera que mantendría esa información para sí misma y no lo hablaría con nadie más. Conociendo a mis padres, si escucharan lo que Carmen me acababa de decir, se asustarían y probablemente tratarían de prohibirme que viera a Bella. No es que yo no hubiera pensado en casarme con ella, pero no era algo que hubiera pensado mucho o que quisiera hacer a corto plazo.

Mi mente estuvo con esa idea durante todo el día, lo que hizo difícil que me centrara en lo que venía más tarde. Creo que todos en la casa podría decir que estaba tenso o tenía algo pesado en mi mente, pero nadie me preguntó. Lo más probable es que asumieran que estaba preocupado por la ceremonia, cosa que estaba, pero las palabras de Carmen me estresaban más.

En el momento en que llegamos a la escuela secundaria, ya había una multitud bastante grande de gente que llenaba las gradas. Por suerte resultó ser un buen día, por lo menos agradable, en Forks. No había lluvia, lo que significaba que podríamos tener la ceremonia en el campo de fútbol y no en el gimnasio. Me dirigí al grupo de mis compañeros de mi fila. Vi a Bella de pie, con Alice, así que me acerqué a ella, tomándola de la mano con la mía. Ella me apretó la mano a su vez, volviendo su atención hacia mí.

"Ahí está Jasper", dijo Alice agitando los brazos frenéticamente, tratando de llamar su atención antes de que fuera hacia él corriendo.

"Hola", dijo ella, inclinándose hasta darme un beso rápido.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?", le pregunté. Su expresión cambió de la euforia a la preocupación en cuestión de segundos, por mis palabras. Traté de sonreír, pero yo sabía que ella podría leer mi cara muy bien y sabía que algo estaba pasando. "¿Le dijiste a Carmen que ella podría ser una dama de honor en nuestra boda?", sus ojos se abrieron mientras se quedaba sin aliento. Sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rosas por la vergüenza.

"Yo no le dije eso exactamente, fue una cosa tonta de niñas. La mayoría de las niñas a esa edad tienen una fantasía sobre las bodas y sobre casarse. Ella me preguntó si podía ser parte de nuestra boda, en realidad me sorprendió que me preguntara eso. Traté de explicarle que no nos íbamos a casar y que muy posiblemente nunca lo haríamos, pero ella insistió en que lo haríamos, así que le dije que si alguna vez sucedía, ella podría ser una dama. Lo siento. No pensé que fuera a decir nada. Yo no tenía intención de hacer que tú pensaras que...", la interrumpí con un beso en sus labios.

Cuando nuestro beso se rompió, le sonreí. "Tú no me has hecho pensar en algo que yo no hubiera pensado ya", ella me miró asombrado. "Yo no estaba preocupado por eso. Sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que hablasteis las dos sobre el tema?"

"Edward, Bella, a la cola", la Sra. Cope nos exigió. Suspiré dándole un último beso antes de marcharnos. La oí decir 'buena suerte' mientras yo caminaba hacia mi lugar en la fila.

A medida que la ceremonia comenzó, no me centré tanto en lo que estaba sucediendo. Yo sabía que había gente en el escenario hablando y diciendo algunas palabras sobre la graduación, pero no escuché nada de eso. Eso fue hasta que oí mi nombre y todos empezaron a aplaudir. Miré a mí alrededor, dándome cuenta de que era el momento para dar mi discurso. Me levanté, caminando la corta distancia hasta el escenario, y tomé mi lugar en frente del podio. Tenía que decir mi discurso. Miré a la audiencia antes de tomar una respiración rápida y profunda para poder empezar.

"Personal del instituto, familias, amigos y compañeros de clase", comencé. "Tengo que admitir que escribir este discurso fue difícil para mí. Tanto como me gustaría estar aquí hoy y daros algunas grandes palabras de sabiduría, no creo que yo sea una persona bastante realizada como para hacerlo. Me pidieron que diera un discurso porque muchos de vosotros me veis como una especie de héroe, porque ayudé a alguien que lo necesitaba y arriesgué mi vida para salvarlos. Sin embargo, eso no es verdad. Yo no hice nada fuera de lo ordinario, sólo hice lo correcto.

Recientemente mi padre me recordó algo que pasó cuando yo era un niño y cómo me hice amigo de Jasper, quien ha sido mi mejor amigo durante la mayor parte de mi vida. También me recordó algo que él siempre nos decía a mi hermano y a mí cuando estábamos creciendo. 'Haced lo correcto'. Fue algo que escuché de él la mayor parte de mi vida. Él siempre quería que yo hiciera lo correcto, yo hacía todo lo posible para eso y le hacía sentirse orgulloso, pero nunca entendí realmente lo que quería decir con alguna de esas palabras. Yo siempre hice lo correcto, siempre hice mi tarea, siempre fui a los entrenamientos, y siempre me esforcé lo mejor que pude en todos los aspectos de mi vida. Nunca llegué a entender esas palabras hasta que tuve que enfrentarme a algo y hacer una elección entre hacer lo correcto o darme la vuelta y pretender que no era de mi incumbencia. Lo admito, esto último habría sido más fácil, al principio era lo que yo había planeado hacer, pero conscientemente, no podía hacer eso. Así que decidí hacer lo correcto. A pesar de que era arriesgado y que sabía que mi vida podría cambiar para siempre por ello, eso era lo correcto. Conforme pasó el tiempo empecé a cuestionarme si lo que había hecho era lo correcto después de todo. Parecía que cada vez que pensaba que tenía razón, estaba equivocado.

Hasta hace unos días, todavía me preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto o no. Traté de imaginar lo diferente que mi vida hubiera sido si yo hubiera optado por ignorar la situación. Pero al final, si hubiera elegido un camino diferente, yo no estaría donde estoy hoy. Como cualquier persona que intenta dar sentido a lo que quiere elegir, hice una búsqueda en Google de la cita que me dijo mi padre y me encontré con una cita similar de Peter F. Drucker. Dice: 'Hacer lo correcto es más importante que hacer las cosas bien'. En realidad yo no lo hice todo bien, creo que probablemente lo hice todo mal, pero lo hice por las razones correctas. Lo correcto fue tener en cuenta cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda y hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlos, cuando nadie más lo haría. Eso fue una cosa pequeña que yo hice y que a veces parecía inútil siquiera intentarlo, pero no me di por vencido y nunca les di la espalda a ellos. Eso fue lo más importante.

Las únicas palabras de sabiduría para mis compañeros y distinguidos invitados que puedo dar hoy es hacer lo correcto, incluso cuando parece imposible o inútil. Lo que más importa es saber que tratasteis de hacer lo correcto, incluso si al final falláis.

Cuando hice mi búsqueda en Google, me encontré con algunas otras citas que me parecieron que eran pertinentes y podrían ayudaros a algunos de vosotros en vuestro camino hacia el futuro, por lo que pensé compartirlo con vosotros hoy.

La primera... 'El poder de un hombre o una mujer haciendo lo correcto por la razón correcta y en el momento correcto, es la mayor influencia en nuestra sociedad', por Jack Kemp. En mis circunstancias, yo hoy no estaría de pie, delante de vosotros, si no hubiera hecho lo correcto y hubiera influido en nuestra comunidad. Nunca esperé que lo que hice tuviera un impacto tan grande en todo el mundo aquí.

La segunda viene de una frase de una película llamada "Now and Then". Nunca he visto la película, pero me gustó la cita". Algunas personas se rieron cuando dije eso.

" 'Van a suceder cosas en tu vida y no podrás pararlas, pero eso no es razón para aislarse del mundo. Hay un propósito para lo bueno y para lo malo'. Como algunos de vosotros sabéis, algo malo me sucedió por el camino que escogí. Estuve molesto por las noticias y todo lo que quería era culpar a alguien por lo que había pasado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que todo sucede por una razón y eso significa que soy capaz de tomar un nuevo camino y encontrar una nueva pasión.

La siguiente es de Janos Arany. 'En los sueños y en el amor no hay imposibles'. Yo creo totalmente en esta cita. No estaría donde estoy si no hubiera encontrado el amor en el proceso de hacer lo correcto. A pesar de que ha sido difícil y a veces se sentía imposible, siempre ha funcionado de alguna manera. Nuestros sueños y nuestro amor estarán entrelazados para siempre y ninguna cosa podrá cambiar eso". Miré a la multitud que tenía frente a mí, buscándola a ella. Cuando mis ojos la encontraron sentada en la parte trasera, ella estaba jugando con sus manos y tratando de contener las lágrimas que estaba seguro que amenazaban con salir. Yo apenas podía distinguir el color de sus mejillas, pero sabía que estaba sonrojada. Ella levantó la vista cuando me detuve y nuestros ojos se conectaron, los dos sonreímos y en ese momento todos los demás desaparecieron. Todo lo que veía era a ella. Ella era mi futuro, mi esperanza, mi fuerza, mi amor. Estaría perdido sin ella. Yo nunca podría amar a otra persona como la amaba a ella. Así que con las palabras de Carmen todavía frescas en mi mente y sintiéndome aún más enamorado de la chica que estaba mirándome con tanto amor y admiración, dije lo único que tenía sentido. "Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?".

Oí a todos jadear al mismo tiempo, eso rápidamente me sacó de mi trance. Yo tartamudeé durante un minuto, tratando de entender lo que había pasado, lo que había dicho y lo que estaba haciendo. Yo no sabía dónde me había quedado en mi discurso. No creía que ni siquiera pudiera hablar si tuviera que hacerlo. Empecé a sentirme mareado y las gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse en mi cara, sentí que una mano se ponía en mi hombro y alguien me daba un vaso de agua. Yo me la bebí rápidamente, tratando de encontrar la compostura.

"Me gustaría compartir una última cita que espero que signifique lo mismo para vosotros como significó para mí. Es de Louisa May Alcott. 'La vida es mi colegio. Puede que me gradúe bien y tenga algunos honores'. En este último año, he aprendido mucho sobre mí mismo y sobre la vida en general. Las cosas que he experimentado no se podrían aprender en un libro. Uno aprende de vivir la vida al máximo y de tomar riesgos. Así que vivir la vida y hacerlo bien. Nunca se sabe cuánto tiempo queda para hacer todas las cosas que queréis hacer.

En conclusión, me gustaría felicitar a los graduados y a mis compañeros de clase por llegar hasta aquí. Os deseo todo lo mejor en vuestro viaje de la vida y espero que siempre os acordéis de hacer lo correcto. Gracias", terminé. Todo el mundo aplaudió cuando me apresuré a volver a mi asiento.

El resto de la ceremonia fue un borrón. Yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho y por qué lo había dicho. Había pensado en casarme con ella, pero no tenía intención de que fuera pronto. ¿Era realmente lo que yo quería? ¿Ella quería eso? Sabía que mis padres estarían probablemente flipando acerca de lo que había dicho. Tratarían de convencerme, y probablemente Bella me diría que era una mala idea y que deberíamos esperar, pero yo la amaba y no quería esperar más. Ya había hecho lo suficiente esperando cosas en mi vida y no comprendía qué cambiaría si me casaba con ella ahora o más adelante. Esa había sido mi elección y si ella lo deseaba, iba a casarme con ella.

Después de que nos llamaran a todos al escenario para recibir nuestros diplomas y el director dijera su discurso, todo el mundo lanzó sus gorras al aire. Yo no lo hice. Estaba todavía allí sentado tratando de decidir exactamente lo que iba a decirle a Bella.

Los familiares y amigos comenzaron a acercarse para felicitar a sus hijos y hacer fotografías. Sabía que en cualquier momento mi familia me iba a bombardear con preguntas, pero yo tenía que encontrar a Bella primero. Me empujé a través de la multitud de personas en su busca, pero en cada dirección que tomaba alguien me paraba porque quería saber si yo había hablado en serio, o querían felicitarme o decirme lo mucho que habían disfrutado de mi discurso. Yo quería que todos me dejaran en paz.

Cuando finalmente la vi con su familia, ella parecía asustada y sacudía la cabeza con fuerza. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas. El pesar que yo sentía era insoportable, tenía que hacérselo entender. No me importaba si nos casábamos ahora o en años, todo lo que quería era a ella.

Corrí a su lado, inclinándome hacia ella. Ella abrió la boca una vez que se dio cuenta de que yo estaba allí. "Bella...", empecé.

"Edward, ¿qué has hecho?", preguntó Emmett apareciendo detrás de mí con el resto de mi familia detrás de él.

"No", mi madre dijo con fuerza, cruzando los brazos frente a ella.

"Edward, no has pensado racionalmente", dijo mi padre. "Espera unos pocos años y después podréis hablar de matrimonio".

"Estoy de acuerdo", agregó Kate. "Tenéis que ir a la universidad, y luego, si todavía queréis casaros, estaremos más que dispuestos a apoyar esa decisión".

Alice y Jasper se acercaron corriendo. Alice comenzó a gritar de emoción. "Oh Dios mío, Bella, no puedo creer que tú y Edward os vayáis a casar. Quiero ayudaros a planear la boda. Tenéis que hacerlo antes de que me vaya. Yo tengo que estar aquí".

"¿Por qué tu hermano pequeño propone matrimonio a su novia antes que tú?", le preguntó Rosalie a Emmett.

"¿Has visto lo que has hecho, hombre?", preguntó Emmett frustrado.

Ninguno de ellos tenía sentido, no entendía por qué esto tenía que ver con ninguno. Esto era entre Bella y yo, nadie más. Me di cuenta que ella estaba pensando lo mismo por la forma en la que ignoraba a todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor y me miraba a los ojos, en busca de algún tipo de respuesta a todo.

"Edward, ¿estás escuchándome?", mi madre gritó.

"¡Callaos todos!", les grité. Muchos otros grupos de personas que estaban cerca se volvieron para ver de qué trataba la discusión. "Esto no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de vosotros. Esta es nuestra vida y nuestra decisión. Ninguno tiene nada que decir en esto". Resoplé, agarrando la mano de Bella y tirando de ella conmigo. Ella me siguió de buena gana y solo esperaba no haber jodido todo lo que teníamos hasta el momento.

Fuimos a través del estacionamiento directamente a mi coche. Salí rápidamente sin estar seguro de a dónde tenía planeado ir, pero sabiendo que necesitábamos estar solos. Teníamos que ir a algún lugar para que pudiéramos hablar de esto y saber qué era lo que lo dos queríamos. O para ser más realistas, lo que ella quería. Yo querría lo que ella quisiera.

Conduje por la carretera, ambos estuvimos completamente en silencio hasta que me di cuenta exactamente de donde quería llevara. Tiré por el camino de grava, metiéndonos más profundamente en los árboles hasta que terminamos en el mismo lugar que la llevé el primer día.

Aparqué el coche y me quedé allí tratando de encontrar las palabras.

"¿Te acuerdas de este lugar?", le pregunté.

"Es el lugar al que me trajiste el primer día que me hablaste. El día en que mi vida cambió", respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos sentamos en silencio, preguntándonos qué hacer a continuación.

"¿En serio has querido decir eso?", me preguntó. Me volví hacia ella con rapidez.

"¿Que si he querido decir en serio que te casaras conmigo?", le pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Yo no lo habría dicho si no lo dijera en serio. Sé que ha sido algo inesperado y que no es exactamente lo que planeaba hacer, pero lo he dicho en serio", ella respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. "Mira, Bella, si no quieres o no estás lista, estoy bien con eso. Yo sólo quiero lo que tú quieres. Podemos esperar el tiempo que desees. Sólo sé que te amo y que nunca voy a amar a alguien tanto como te amo a ti. Tú eres lo único que quiero y si nos casamos ahora o después no importa, siempre y cuando lo hagamos con el tiempo. Ni siquiera tienes que decir nada ahora. Déjame saber que estás bien y no te asustes por esto".

Bella habló antes de que pudiera conseguir soltar todas las palabras. Era como si no hubiera oído ni una palabra de las que yo había dicho. "Sí".

* * *

><p><strong>Ainsss, ¡que se nos casaannnn! :D Nos vemos el lunes con el último capítulo ;)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:**

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha, Pamys-Chan, Iare, Kisara Mansen, vivi S R, anyreth, andrea, Fran Ktrin Black, yolabertay, Maya Cullen Masen, Chayley Costa, EdithCullen71283, Rossy04, IsabellaCullen2106, Nishali Black Cullen, Shiio95, Leixandra Aymar, vale, yyamile, AinavMoon, Mariale Olivares, Jelita, musegirl17, nitzuki, FerHdePattinson, Cullen Vigo, jamlvg. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	28. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Here I am de Bryan Adams

**¿Ya teneis preparados los vestidos? ¡Que nos vamos de bodaaaa! ****Ainss, os dejo con el último capítulo de esta historia :(**

**Capítulo 26**

**BPOV**

En el momento en que vi la cara de Edward cuando llegó a la ceremonia de graduación, supe que había algo que le molestaba. No tenía ni idea de si sería por eso que Carmen y yo hablamos en Chicago. Honestamente, en cierto modo me había olvidado de toda la conversación que tuvimos hasta que Edward me habló al respecto. Me quedé muy sorprendida y no supe exactamente qué decirle. Edward y yo nunca habíamos hablado de matrimonio o de pasar nuestras vidas juntos, y de todos modos, realmente no era tan importante para mí. Yo sólo sabía que lo iba a seguir a donde quiera que él fuera, siempre y cuando él quisiera que lo hiciera. Todo lo que quería era estar con él. No importaba si estábamos casados o si nunca nos casábamos.

Me sorprendió de nuevo cuando dijo que era algo en lo que había pensado. ¿Había pensado en casarnos? Nunca me hubiera imaginado que él hubiera pensado en ello y eso me puso aún más nerviosa, no porque no me pudiera casar con él o no quisiera, sino porque era una cosa espantosa de imaginar. Ni siquiera habíamos estado juntos todo un año. Habíamos tenido algunas discusiones serias y la vida nos había alterado las cosas. Parecía que todo el tiempo entrabamos en discusiones sobre cosas estúpidas. Me imaginaba que una vez que comenzáramos la universidad, las cosas serían aún más estresantes y probablemente nos pondríamos nerviosos más de una vez al día. ¿Él realmente me seguiría amando en un año, o incluso en cinco o en diez? No podía casarme con él sólo porque fuera el momento correcto.

A medida que la ceremonia de graduación empezó, me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo y preguntándome si hablaba en serio. Pero cuando comenzó su discurso y lo vi de pie en el podio, pareciendo casi nervioso, me di cuenta de que estaba estresándome por nada. No era como si me estuviera pidiendo que me casara con él, sólo me había dicho que había pensado en ello. Eso podría significar cualquier cosa, eso no quería decir que nos fuéramos a casar o que alguna vez planeara casarse conmigo. Yo tenía que dejarlo pasar y escuchar lo que él tenía que decir.

Sus palabras me hicieron llorar. Al principio estuve mortificada, porque supe que todo el mundo en ese estadio sabía que él estaba hablando acerca de mi situación. Pero luego me di cuenta de que sólo estaba diciendo la verdad y quería que todos supieran que él no era perfecto y no era un héroe. No era más que Edward, quien había hecho algo desinteresado por alguien que lo necesitaba. Yo nunca antes había pensado mucho en eso, pero lo que él había hecho, desde el principio, era la cosa más reflexiva que alguien había hecho por mí. Él era un héroe y siempre sería mi héroe. Los dos podríamos haber cometido un montón de errores en el camino, pero al final siempre los habíamos arreglado y yo siempre lo amaba más cada día que pasaba. Nada en la vida era siempre perfecto y probablemente nunca lo sería, pero lo que más importaba es que no importaba qué pasara, trabajaríamos juntos en ello y aprenderíamos.

Cuando se detuvo brevemente después de haber hablado sobre nuestros sueños y el amor, miré hacia arriba, preguntándome por qué se había detenido. Le sonreí, con la esperanza de que no estuviera preocupado por si yo estaba molesta por su discurso, yo no quería que él pensara que estaba molesta. Me sorprendió por completo cuando las palabras 'Bella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?' salieron de sus labios. Sentí el aire atrapado en mis pulmones y todo a mí alrededor se volvió borroso. Sabía que la gente a mí alrededor estaba mirándome y probablemente se preguntaban si iba a contestar aquí. Pero no tenía manera de responder, no podía hablar, y mucho menos moverme.

El resto de la graduación fue un borrón, yo no sabía qué decir ni qué tenía que hacer, ni siquiera sabía si él hablaba en serio. Tal vez no había tenido la intención de decir eso, tal vez había sido sólo un impulso. Parecía nervioso después de decirlo, así que probablemente se sorprendió también al decir eso. Obviamente no era algo que tenía planeado decir.

Cuando la graduación terminó y mi familia vino corriendo hacia mí, yo no sabía qué esperar. Leah y Seth me abrazaron con entusiasmo y saltaron arriba y abajo, pero Kate les pidió que quedaran a un lado por un minuto para que ella pudiera hablar conmigo en privado. Se alejaron a una distancia, pero los dos estaban todavía bastante cerca, de modo que sabían lo que estaba pasando. Kate y Garrett se pararon frente a mí con una expresión de preocupación en sus rostros.

"¿Sabías que iba a hacer esto?", Kate cuestionó con dureza. Negué con la cabeza.

"Bella, no puedes casarte con él. Los dos sois demasiado jóvenes y tenéis que pensar en eso", continuó. Cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme en lo que estaba sucediendo. Yo no quería hablar con ellos sobre esto.

"Kate, tal vez deberíamos retroceder y dejar que ella tome sus propias decisiones", dijo Garrett.

"No se trata de eso, Garrett. Tú no tienes que decir nada sobre lo que ocurre en cualquiera de sus vidas", Kate le regañó.

"Y tú tampoco", replicó él con enfado. "Ella es una persona adulta ahora Kate. Puede tomar sus propias decisiones".

Negué con la cabeza, apretando los ojos tan fuertemente como pude, tratando de hacer que todo desapareciera. Yo no quería que se pelearan por mí, no quería que nadie se molestara o se enfadara conmigo. Si él había hablado en serio y yo decía que sí, tanto su familia como la mía iban a estar molestas. Si decía que no, Edward se molestaría y se pensaría que no lo amaba. No sabía qué hacer.

Sentí a Edward alargar su mano hacia mí mientras decía mi nombre. Di un grito ahogado, mirándole asustada por lo que debería decir o hacer. Yo no sabía lo que él esperaba.

Cuando su familia comenzó a rodearnos y a dar su granito de arena en la situación, sólo hizo que mi ansiedad empeorara. Todo el mundo que nos rodeaba estaba enfadado. Le miré a los ojos, pidiéndole que me diera algún tipo de respuesta a lo que estaba pasando. Yo no quería estar ahí y hacer frente a eso.

Cuando Edward finalmente les dijo a todos que se callaran, no pude estar más feliz. Al principio me preocupé porque no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar por haberles gritado así, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ver lo que pasó después, estábamos saliendo del campo de fútbol y digiriéndonos hacia su coche. Él no dijo nada mientras salimos y nos marchamos. Yo no sabía lo que estaba pensando o lo que él quería que yo dijera, así que me quedé callada.

Me quedé muy sorprendida cuando me llevó de vuelta al lugar donde todo comenzó. Me preguntó si me acordaba de ese lugar y pensé que era bastante tonta la pregunta. Por supuesto que me acordaba de ese lugar. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

"¿En serio has querido decir eso?", le pregunté tímidamente.

"¿Que si he querido decir en serio que te casaras conmigo?", me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza esperando a que respondiera. "Yo no lo habría dicho si no lo dijera en serio. Sé que ha sido algo inesperado y que no es exactamente lo que planeaba hacer, pero lo he dicho en serio", no estaba segura de lo que pensaba que él iba a decir, pero no era eso. "Mira, Bella, si no quieres o no estás lista, estoy bien con eso. Yo sólo quiero lo que tú quieres. Podemos esperar el tiempo que desees. Sólo sé que te amo y que nunca voy a amar a alguien tanto como te amo a ti. Tú eres lo único que quiero y si nos casamos ahora o después no importa, siempre y cuando lo hagamos con el tiempo. Ni siquiera tienes que decir nada ahora. Déjame saber que estás bien y no te asustes por esto".

Ni siquiera escuché la última parte de lo que dijo. Todos lo que registré en mi mente fue que él hablaba en serio. Él quería casarse conmigo. Un fuerte sentimiento de miedo se apoderó de mí, yo quería decirle que no, quería decirle que yo no estaba lista, pero luego pensé en ello durante un minuto y me pregunté por qué no estaba lista. Yo lo amaba, incluso aunque discutiéramos a veces, nada había cambiado entre nosotros. Él era el único con el que sentía que nunca podría discutir, sabía que no importaba lo que yo dijera para herirle, él todavía me amaría. Él siempre había querido mi confianza y yo quería dársela a él. Quería darle mi completa devoción. Así que puse toda mi fe y confianza en él y le dije que sí.

"¿Sí?", puso en duda. Su expresión me dijo que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo con el sí.

"Sí, Edward, me casaré contigo. Si todavía quieres", le aclaré. Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

"Te veías asustada en la escuela. Yo estaba seguro de que ibas a decir que no. No es que me hubiera importado si lo hubieras hecho, pero tenía miedo de que tal vez te hubiera hecho pensarte el que siguiéramos juntos. Parecía que estabas llorando y tenías los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza. No sabía qué pensar", divagó.

"Edward, tu discurso me ha hecho llorar, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. Y después, Kate y Garrett han comenzado a interrogarme y luego han comenzado a discutir, eso me ha asustado. Luego tu familia se ha acercado y parecían tan molestos como Kate. No quiero que ninguno esté enfadado conmigo", le expliqué.

"¿Si tienes miedo de que nuestras familias se molesten por qué has dicho que sí?", puso en duda.

"Porque yo confío en ti y sé por mi corazón que esto es lo correcto", me reí un poco acordándome de su discurso. "Puede que no lo estemos haciendo de la manera correcta, pero lo estamos haciendo por las razones correctas". Él sonrió, inclinándose sobre el asiento y enredando sus dedos en mi pelo mientras me llevaba más cerca de él para darme un beso.

"¿Estás segura? ¿Realmente es esto lo que quieres?", me preguntó seriamente. Me reí de su expresión de preocupación pero también de euforia.

"Sí Edward, estoy segura. No me importa lo que digan. Esta es nuestra vida y si queremos casarnos entonces tenemos derecho a hacerlo. Tú también eres mi futuro y sé que vamos a pasar por ello juntos. Si hemos podido hacerlo a través de todo lo que ha pasado, podemos hacerlo a través de mucho más", me iluminé.

"Podemos y lo haremos", sonrió él. "Lo he hecho todo mal. Se suponía que debía tener un anillo y ponerme de rodillas. He metido mucho la pata, ¿no?". Negué con la cabeza.

"No has metido la pata en nada. Sólo lo has hecho a tu manera. Es tu forma de hacerlo todo", le dije.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos minutos, aceptando lo que esto significaba y hablando de hacia dónde íbamos a ir a partir de aquí.

"Bueno", empezó a decir, nervioso después de un tiempo. "¿Con qué familia queremos hablar primero?", suspiré fuertemente sabiendo que eventualmente tendría que afrontar el mundo exterior y hablar con todos sobre esto.

"Tal vez deberíamos acabar de una vez con todos a la vez. Pero creo que primero tendríamos que discutir los detalles", sugerí.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como cuando, por ejemplo", le dije.

"Bueno, ¿cuándo quieres?"

"No lo sé. Pero le prometí a Carmen que podría ser una parte de la boda, así que tendremos que estar seguros de que pueda estar aquí. Y Alice quiere que lo hagamos antes de que se vaya para Nueva York, pero supongo que siempre puede volar de regreso si lo hacemos para una fecha futura. También tenemos que pensar en que nos vamos a ir a la universidad y hay que hacer los arreglos".

"Entonces vamos a hacerlo ahora", sugirió. "Ellos aún están aquí. Yo no quiero que tengan que volver más tarde en este verano. Alice y Jasper todavía están aquí, así que vamos a hacerlo".

"¿Estás diciendo de hacerlo hoy?", le pregunté sorprendida.

"No", él se rió. "Estoy pensando en un par de días. Sé que no es mucho tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que todo el mundo podrá hacer las cosas rápidamente. De todos modos no quiero a nadie allí aparte de familiares y amigos cercanos, por lo que no tiene que ser algo enorme".

"Edward, ¿en serio que quieres casarte ahora?"

"¿Por qué no? Tiene sentido hacerlo ahora, mientras todo el mundo está todavía aquí. ¿Por qué importa si lo hacemos ahora o después? Va a pasar de todas maneras, así que vamos a hacerlo así, entonces nos podremos concentrar en prepararnos para ir a la universidad".

Él tenía razón, no importaba si lo hacíamos ahora o no. "Está bien", estuve de acuerdo. "Vamos a hacerlo ahora".

"¿Está segura?, no quiero que aceptes cualquier cosa que no quieras".

"Edward, nos vamos a casar en cuatro días. Ahora vamos a decírselo a nuestras familias", le ordené. Él gimió, sabiendo a lo que nos íbamos a tener que enfrentar. Sin embargo, encendió el coche y se dirigió hacia casa. Le envié un mensaje de texto a Kate diciéndole que nos encontraríamos en la casa de los Cullen y de inmediato ella me contestó preguntándome dónde estábamos y qué estaba pasando. Yo no le respondí, apagué el teléfono con la esperanza de que me escuchara y se reuniera con nosotros allí.

Cuando nos detuvimos en frente de la casa, todos los coches estaban allí. Cuando nos bajamos del coche, pude escuchar a todos los niños jugando en el patio trasero. Me alegré de que estuvieran allí, yo no los quería alrededor si esto se iba de las manos.

Edward caminó a mi lado, tomando mi mano entre las suyas y acercándola a sus labios, besando la palma suavemente para calmarme. "¿Estás segura? Esta es tu última oportunidad para retirarte", dijo.

"No, no voy a retirarme. Te amo, Edward, y quiero pasar mi vida contigo".

Él sonrió dulcemente, inclinándose para darme un beso antes de dirigirnos a lo que sería sin duda la cosa más espantosa que habíamos tenido que hacer. Los dos dimos una respiración profunda cuando entramos en el porche y abrimos la puerta. Él se aferró a mi mano con fuerza mientras entramos en la sala de estar para hacer frente a nuestra familia.

Todos nos miraban con diferentes expresiones. Algunas interrogativas, algunas curiosas, algunas de enfado. Eso me puso muy ansiosa y me encontré casi escondiéndome detrás de Edward.

"Antes de que nadie diga nada, creo que debemos tratar de escucharles y ver esto desde todos los lados antes de tomar una decisión apresurada", sugirió Carlisle. "Edward, Bella, ¿por qué no os sentáis para que podamos discutir esto?". Edward nos guió hasta el sofá. Me senté lo más cerca de él que pude, sabiendo que no importaba lo que sucediera, él me protegería.

"Creo que probablemente deberíamos salir de la habitación", sugirió Charlotte a Peter. Él pareció molesto porque ella estaba diciendo que se fueran, creo que quería ver qué pasaba.

"Nosotros deberíamos irnos también, Rose", dijo Emmett.

"¿Estás bromeando? Quiero ver cómo acaba esto", le informó ella.

"Rose", dijo Emmett con dureza. Ella resopló, rodando los ojos y saliendo de la habitación con él.

"Bueno, supongo que debería salir también, ya que no tengo nada que decir sobre lo que sucede, ¿no?". Garrett dijo con enfado. Yo no quería que se fuera, no era ni mi padre ni mi tío, pero él era probablemente el único que veía las cosas desde nuestro lado.

"Garrett, yo quiero que te quedes", anuncié. Él se detuvo en seco y me miró tímidamente antes de volver a sentarse en el sofá. Kate me miró con curiosidad.

"Yo sólo quiero saber donde habéis ido después de la graduación", preguntó Kate.

"Nos hemos ido a un lugar donde yo voy a pensar. Teníamos que hablar y entender las cosas antes de venir aquí", dijo Edward.

"¿Y qué es lo que habéis entendido?", Esme preguntó.

Edward suspiró, sabiendo que su madre iba a ser la persona que más molesta estaría con nuestros planes. "Nos vamos a casar" - hizo una pausa, fijándose en la expresión de cada uno antes de continuar - "... este fin de semana".

"¿Qué?", gritó todo el mundo. Edward retrocedió a mi lado.

"No podéis estar hablando en serio. ¿Cómo podéis siquiera pensar en casaros tan pronto?", Carlisle gritó.

"Edward, no permitiré eso. No estáis pensando racionalmente", agregó Esme. "Este es un gran error y ambos terminareis arrepintiéndoos". Edward y yo nos sentamos en silencio, con la cabeza agachada y escuchando todo lo que decían.

"Bella, ¿en qué estás pensando?", Kate cuestionó con dureza. Pude sentir las lágrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos, amenazando con caer por mi cara en cualquier momento.

"¿Por qué no dejamos que se expliquen por sí solos, en lugar de atacar sus decisiones?", sugirió Garrett. Por eso quería que se quedara.

"¿Por qué importa cuándo nos casamos?", Edward gritó. "Vamos a ir juntos a la universidad. Estamos planeando vivir juntos cuando lleguemos allí. Va a pasar, os guste o no. Entonces, ¿por qué tenemos que esperar?".

"Bella, me gustaría oír lo que tienes que decir", le preguntó de nuevo Kate. Edward suspiró pesadamente a mi lado, apretando mi mano para darme seguridad.

"Sé que todos pensáis que esto es un error, y quizás lo sea, pero yo amo a Edward y él me ama. Quiero casarme con él", les expliqué.

"Bella, ambos tenéis mucho más que vivir, no tenéis que casaros tan rápido. No tenéis ni idea de a lo qué estáis renunciando al casaros ahora. Tú ya te has perdido mucho y quiero que seas capaz de experimentar cosas nuevas y vivir la vida antes de asentarte en un matrimonio. No hay nada malo con esperar", informó Kate.

"¿Y si no queremos esperar?", Edward preguntó. "¿Por qué ninguno de vosotros puede estar feliz por nosotros? ¿No hemos tenido bastante en los últimos meses como para que por lo menos nos merezcamos un poco de apoyo? Quiero decir, yo entiendo que todos penséis que somos demasiado jóvenes y que nos arrepentiremos de esto. Sin embargo, esta es nuestra elección, nuestra vida, y no creo que esto sea un error. Yo nunca podría arrepentirme de nada que tenga que ver con Bella", sonreí cuando miró hacia mí. "Tal vez sería mejor si nos dejarais. Podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos. Podríamos ir a Las Vegas y fugarnos, y luego seguir adelante con nuestras vidas sin la ayuda de ninguno de vosotros".

"¿Es esto realmente lo que ambos deseáis?", Esme preguntó con un suspiro de derrota. Todo el mundo en la sala la miró con una mirada de asombro en sus rostros. Edward parecía más confundido. Los dos asentimos con la cabeza, vacilantes, preguntándonos si se trataba de una especie de trampa. "Entonces está bien. Los dos tenéis mi apoyo".

"¿Qué?", todo el mundo gritó de nuevo. Ella se puso de pie, caminando por la habitación hacia nosotros y sentándose al lado de Edward, poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Estoy tratando de no controlar la vida de mis hijos. Es hora de que les deje tomar sus propias decisiones. Edward y Bella han demostrado su fuerza y valentía en estos últimos meses. Si esto es lo que quieren, entonces es su elección ", explicó, dándonos una sonrisa alentadora.

"Gracias mamá", dijo Edward.

"Quiero a Bella tanto como te quiero a ti, Edward. Y a pesar de que preferiría esperar un tiempo, me sentiría muy honrada de tenerla como a una hija", dijo Esme. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos. Ella pasó al lado de Edward, llevándome a sus brazos para darme un abrazo. Cuando me aparté de ella los tres miramos a todos los demás rostros. Carlisle suspiró, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

"Bueno, supongo que si mi mujer está bien con esto yo no tengo más opción que estar de acuerdo con ella", anunció Carlisle.

"Kate", indicó Garrett. Ella suspiró mirando entre Edward y yo.

"Creo que no debería sorprenderme. Tuve la sensación de que esto iba a suceder, solo que estaba esperando que al menos acabaran primero la universidad. Pero si todo el mundo está de acuerdo con esto, entonces creo que tengo que conseguir que mi sobrina esté lista para ser una novia", dijo Kate con una sonrisa. Salté del sofá, corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola con fuerza.

"Gracias", dije a través de mis lágrimas.

"Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo", susurró.

"Lo sé. Lo amo, Kate", le dije. Ella asintió con la cabeza con una mirada aprensiva en su cara.

Después de que acabáramos la conversación con la familia y les dijéramos a todos los demás nuestros planes, llamé a Alice, sabía que ella querría estar en todo. Ella corrió casi de inmediato y nos quedamos despiertas toda la noche haciendo los arreglos con Esme y Kate. No sabía ni la mitad de las cosas que estaban hablando o sugiriendo, por lo que prácticamente mantuve la boca cerrada y dejé que ellas hicieran todos los planes.

Al día siguiente todas las chicas nos fuimos a comprarnos los vestidos a Seattle. Alice estaba molesta porque estábamos haciendo esto muy rápido, ya que ahora iba a tener que encontrar rápidamente algo que se ajustara a ella. No había tiempo para retoques. Así que me vi obligada a probarme casi todos los vestidos a la vista, pero nada era adecuado ni parecía del gusto de ella ni de ninguna. Yo estaba pensando seriamente en casarme con mi vestido de fiesta, realmente no me importaba y sabía que a Edward tampoco le importaría. Cuando me probé otro vestido y salí, todo el mundo me dio una mirada de disgusto, pero de repente Esme sonrió y cambió la expresión de su rostro como si algo hubiera hecho clic en su cabeza. Yo esperaba que no fuera a decir que este era el vestido, porque yo lo odiaba.

"Creo que sé de algo que te podrías poner, pero tendrías que esperar hasta mañana", anunció.

"¿Qué es?", preguntó Charlotte.

"Es algo que podría ser capaz de arreglar, pero primero voy a tener que ir a casa y ver lo que puedo hacer", explicó Esme. "Así que vamos a centrarnos en los demás vestidos durante el resto del día. Creo que Bella ya ha tenido suficiente", dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando dijo eso. Todas se rieron de mi evidente alivio, lo que por supuesto me hizo sonrojar.

Volví corriendo al probador para quitarme el vestido horrible que me habían obligado a ponerme y ponerme mi propia ropa. Pasamos el resto del día comprando cosas para las chicas más jóvenes, todas estuvieron muy emocionadas de llevarse esos vestidos bonitos.

Edward y yo decidimos que ya que a la boda iban a ir sólo la familia y algunos amigos, no íbamos a hacer una gran boda con damas de honor y padrino de boda. Carmen estuvo molesta al principio, pero cuando se enteró de que ella todavía tenía que usar un vestido y tenía que hacerse el pelo, ella estuvo bien con eso.

Cuando terminamos de comprar y nos dirigimos a casa más tarde esa noche, me sentía agotada. Después de permanecer la mayor parte de la noche haciendo planes y luego estar comprando durante todo el día, todo lo que quería hacer era dormir. No me sorprendí cuando entré en la habitación de Edward y lo encontré durmiendo también. Él había estado trabajando todo el día con todos los demás hombres para preparar el jardín para la boda. No me había dado cuenta de todo lo que se necesitaba para planear una boda. A pesar de que se trataba de un asunto pequeño, se necesitaba a un montón de gente para prepararla.

Entré sin hacer ruido, quedándome sólo con mi ropa interior y una camiseta, antes de meterme en la cama junto a él. Él instintivamente extendió la mano y tiró de mí hacia él. "Hola, cariño. ¿Has tenido un buen día de compras?", preguntó todavía medio dormido. Me quejé y él se rió en su estado de medio dormido. En pocos segundos estuve profundamente dormida, envuelta en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, antes que el sol saliera, me desperté sudando y gravemente deshidratada. Salí de la cama tan silenciosamente como pude, metiéndome en el baño del pasillo para ducharme. Después me fui abajo para conseguir algo de beber, pero encontré a Esme en la mesa con una caja grande y una máquina de coser.

"Ahí estás", dijo alegremente. Yo no entendía por qué estaba tan feliz ya que ninguna de nosotras había dormido mucho la noche anterior y ya estaba casi amaneciendo. "Tengo algo para ti. No estoy segura de si te va a servir, pero espero que sí". Me acerqué a la mesa cuando ella empezó a mover cosas a un lado y a abrir la caja. Ella metió la mano, sacó un vestido blanco y lo tendió delante de mí. Miré la caja brevemente antes de reunirme con sus ojos.

"¿De dónde viene esto?", pregunté con curiosidad.

"Es mío", informó ella. "Siempre me imaginé que pasaría a mi hija algún día, pero sólo fui bendecida con hijos. Así que he pensado que si tú quiere, podrías ponértelo", la miré con los ojos y la boca abiertos. ¿Me estaba prestando su vestido de novia? "Sé que puede estar un poco pasada de moda, así que he estado tratando de encontrar la manera de actualizarlo un poco. He quitado las mangas esponjosas y he añadido unos sencillos y finos tirantes, y voy a adjuntar estas simples mangas de organza que estoy haciendo ahora. Pensé que tal vez podría bordar un poco los alrededores del cuello. Por supuesto, el gran lazo de la parte posterior lo puedo quitar".

"Esme, esto es hermoso. No puedo creer que me dejes usarlo".

"Tú y Leah sois lo más cercano a unas hijas que jamás tendré y tú serás mi hija en tan sólo unos días, por lo que parece adecuado. No creo que Rose se ponga esto algún día, pero yo pensé que tú lo harías", sugirió.

"Sería un honor usarlo. Muchas gracias", le dije con un nudo en la garganta. Me acerqué para abrazarla con fuerza.

"De nada querida", dijo abrazándome de nuevo. "Ahora póntelo. Quiero ver si se ajusta bien y si tengo que hacer algún retoque".

Agarré el vestido y me fui hacia el cuarto de baño para probármelo. Era increíble lo bien que encajaba, no creí que tuviera que tener ningún retoque en absoluto. Era un sencillo vestido blanco con un corpiño y una falda amplia con varias capas de seda. Tenía una pequeña cola, algo por lo que estuve agradecida, ya que tenía miedo de tropezarme o algo así. La única cosa que no pude hacer al ponerme el vestido fue cerrar todos los botones de nácar de la espalda. En lugar de eso lo cerré con mis manos y me fui hacia el comedor.

Esme se quedó sin aliento, tapándose la boca con la mano cuando me vio. Pude ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. "Te ves absolutamente asombrosa, Bella", susurró. "Ven aquí que te ayude con los botones de la parte de atrás". Me acerqué a ella y rápidamente abrochó todos los botones. Luego me puso las mangas que estaba haciendo. No tenía ni idea de que fuera tan buena en la costura y en la elaboración de las cosas en general. Ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderme con todos sus talentos.

Después de que ella hubiera añadido todas las cosas que había estado arreglando, trajo un espejo de tamaño completo para que yo pudiera verme. No pude creerlo cuando mis ojos me vieron a mí misma. El vestido era perfecto. Era sencillo pero elegante.

"Bella, te ves increíble", exclamó Leah mientras entraba en la sala. Carmen asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo levantadas, niñas?", Esme preguntó.

"Es por la mañana", anunciaron al unísono. Esme y yo miramos hacia la ventana dándonos cuenta de que el sol estaba, en efecto, arriba.

"Oh", dijo Esme tímidamente.

Leah y Carmen se acercaron para conseguir una mejor visión del vestido y hacer todo tipo de preguntas. Cuando empezamos a oír a más gente moviéndose alrededor de la casa, nos dimos cuenta de que era mejor que me quitara el vestido antes de que Edward apareciera. Esme envió a las chicas arriba para que vigilaran su puerta para que no pudiera salir. Yo le oí gritar por el pasillo que lo dejaran salir. Ellas simplemente se rieron y mantuvieron la puerta cerrada con toda su fuerza.

"Vale, niñas, dejadlo salir ya", dije yo cuando salí del cuarto de baño con el vestido en la bolsa negra de prendas de vestir.

Soltaron el pomo de la puerta y se abrió de golpe. "¿Qué ha sido todo eso?", Edward exigió.

"Estaba probándome mi vestido de novia. Ellas estaban custodiando la puerta para que no salieras y me vieras con él puesto", le expliqué.

"¿No me digas que estás preocupada por todas esas supersticiones tontas?", preguntó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"No es una superstición, Edward. Yo sólo quiero que te sorprendas. Y creo que tu madre querría eso también", dije yo, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él puso sus manos en mis caderas y se inclinó para besarme.

"Estoy esperando esa sorpresa. También tengo muchas ganas de llamarte esposa", reveló, besándome más profundamente. Escuchamos risitas detrás de nosotros, cuando nos volvimos nos dimos cuenta de que Carmen y Leah todavía estaban de pie en el pasillo, viendo nuestro momento de intimidad. Me puse roja de forma rápida y escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, tratando de no reírme.

"Id abajo", gritó. Ambas se dirigieron hacia abajo, todavía riéndose.

"Bueno, ¿qué hay en la agenda para hoy?", preguntó él, soltando un poco su agarre sobre mí.

"Uh, creo que se supone que nos reuniremos con el pastor esta tarde. Y creo que Alice tiene la intención de hacer algo de decoración hoy".

"Genial", dijo sin entusiasmo.

"Tú fuiste el que quisiste hacer esto tan rápido", argumenté yo en broma.

"Simplemente no me fijé en la cantidad de esfuerzo que se gastaba en planear una boda pequeña. Tal vez sólo deberíamos habernos fugado a Las Vegas o algo así", contestó.

Me eché a reír. "Casi está todo terminado. Entonces podremos empezar nuestra vida juntos e ir a Stanford".

"Bueno, antes de seguir adelante, vamos a irnos de luna de miel. No me voy a perder esa parte de la boda", reveló.

"Bueno, ¿dónde has pensado ir?", le pregunté.

"No estoy muy seguro todavía. Pero se me ocurrirá algo". Se inclinó, besándome otra vez.

"Bella, Alice y Kate están aquí", Esme me gritó por la escalera. Los dos gemimos mientras nos separábamos. Él se dirigió a la ducha y yo me bajé para ver qué me habían obligado a hacer hoy.

Los dos días siguientes estuvieron llenos de planificación y preparativos de última hora. Alice había puesto a todos a trabajar en decorar el patio trasero y poner arreglos florales. Muchas de las cosas que estaba haciendo parecían inútiles sólo para una boda familiar, pero yo mantuve la boca cerrada. Resultó que desde que Edward y yo anunciamos que nos íbamos a casar, Alice había estado molestando a Jasper sobre sus planes futuros, y sobre cuando iban a casarse. Sabía que Rosalie también le había estado preguntando lo mismo a Emmett. Yo esperaba que Edward y mis planes no causaran ningún problema en ninguna de sus relaciones, pero tenía miedo de que lo hicieran. Rose parecía distante conmigo y nunca estaba mucho alrededor desde que empezamos a planear la boda. Estaba segura de que la había lastimado al decirle a Edward que sí. Ella había hablado muchas veces sobre casarse con Emmett, pero Edward y yo íbamos a ser los primeros. Estaba segura de que eso la había molestado.

La última noche antes de la boda Esme me hizo probarme el vestido por última vez con todos los ajustes que había hecho. Era absolutamente perfecto. Esme estaba radiante de orgullo y me sentí feliz de que después de todo en lo que yo había puesto a su hijo y a su familia, aún estuviera dispuesta a llamarme hija.

"Quiero que me prometas algo", dijo de pronto, cuando ambas estábamos paradas frente al espejo mirando mi apariencia. "Quiero que Edward termine la universidad. Quiero que haga algo por sí mismo, porque sé que él tiene mucho potencial y que podría llegar a ser algo increíble. Necesito que te asegurares de que lo haga. Tú serás su esposa, eso significa que va a escucharte y a confiar en ti con respecto a su vida mucho más de lo que confiará en nadie más. Es probable que ya lo esté haciendo, pero va a hacerlo aún más una vez que estéis casados. Quiero que vosotros dos terminéis la universidad y hagáis algo por vosotros mismos".

"Lo haremos, Esme. Me aseguraré de ello. Él la terminará", le prometí. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"¿Por qué no sales de ese vestido y subes las escaleras para encontrarte con Edward? Él va a llevarte a tu casa para que puedas dormir bien esta noche", sugirió. Asentí con la cabeza y ella salió de la habitación, dándome intimidad.

Me vestí rápidamente, poniendo de nuevo el vestido en la bolsa que estaba preparada para mañana, antes de correr por las escaleras para ver a Edward. Él estaba esperando en la sala de estar con Emmett, y una vez que me vio entrar puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Me miró con escepticismo, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo.

"¿Estás lista para ir a casa?", me preguntó.

"Sí," dije. "Tengo que dormir un poco. Alice está planeando despertarme temprano para comenzar su tortura para hacerme guapa".

Él tomó mi mano, guiándome por la puerta. "Ella no necesita hacer nada para que estés guapa, ¿sabes? Siempre lo estás".

Me sonrojé por sus palabras. "Gracias".

Abrió la puerta del coche para mí antes de dar la vuelta hacia el otro lado y ponerse en su asiento junto a mí. Parecía nervioso o en el borde de algo.

"¿Estás nervioso por lo de mañana?", le pregunté. Él sonrió, tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

"No, en absoluto", me aseguró. Regresamos a mi casa en silencio. Estaba segura de que ambos estábamos pensando en el día de mañana y en lo que nos iba a traer el futuro.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me acompañó hasta la puerta como un perfecto caballero que era y me dio un beso de buenas noches. Entré en la casa y rápidamente corrí a mi habitación para irme a la cama. Ya era muy tarde y quería dormirme lo antes posible. Sabía que probablemente no dormiría mucho, pero esperaba que por lo menos un poco sí.

Salté cuando oí un golpeteo en la ventana de mi habitación. Me di la vuelta para ver a Edward en la repisa de la ventana. Corrí a la ventana, abriéndola rápidamente para que pudiera entrar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", le pregunté.

"Es la última vez que voy a colarme en tu habitación. Quería hacerlo especial".

"Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo?", me eché a reír.

"Tenía que hacer algo bien", dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo. "Sé que no tiene sentido hacer esto ahora, pero quería hacer una cosa bien, nada más".

Vi como se puso de rodillas delante de mí y respiró hondo antes de hablar. Yo ya estaba llorando antes de que dijera las palabras. "Isabella Swan, prometo que no importa lo que pase, siempre voy a amarte. ¿Vas a hacerme el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa?"

"Sí", le susurré a través de las lágrimas.

"Estaba esperando que dijeras eso", se rió entre dientes, tomando mi mano y deslizando un sencillo anillo de diamantes en mi dedo.

Mi mano tembló mientras ponía el anillo.

"Mira", susurró besando mis nudillos. "He hecho algo bien".

"Tú lo haces todo bien".

"No estoy tan seguro de eso", dijo poniéndose de pie. "Pero quiero hacer esto bien. Quiero que seamos felices, quiero tener una vida feliz y hacer todo lo posible para hacerte feliz. Eso es todo lo que me importa".

"Eso es todo lo que yo quiero también. Quiero que seas feliz", le dije envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Ya me haces feliz". Se inclinó hacia abajo, dándome un beso largo. Cuando empezó a dirigirnos hacia la cama, tuve que detenerlo.

"Edward, tienes que irte", me reí. Él gimió, alejándose de mí.

"¿Es esta otra superstición tonta?", puso en duda.

"No", respondí. "Esta es mi necesidad de dormir, si no lo hago no me parecería tan horrible que cambiaras de opinión mañana".

"No va a pasar", respondió con sencillez. "Pero voy a irme de todos modos. Emmett tiene algunos planes que hacer y necesita mi ayuda", se echó a reír, caminando hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué está planeando?"

"Va a llevarse a Rose a un crucero a finales de este verano y va a proponerle matrimonio", explicó.

"¿Va a hacer eso?", le dije con emoción.

"Sí, él ha estado pensando en ello desde hace un tiempo, pero hoy nos fuimos con papá y los dos nos compramos los anillos. También tengo los anillos de boda para mañana".

"¿Yo no tengo opinión en los anillos de boda?"

"Es una sorpresa", dijo riéndose.

"Estás lleno de sorpresas ¿no?". Se inclinó y me dio un último beso antes de salir por la repisa de la ventana.

"Tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso. Vamos a estar juntos mucho tiempo y estoy seguro de que vas a ser sorprendida muchas veces a lo largo de los años", dijo. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba saltando hasta la rama de un árbol y haciendo su camino hacia abajo.

"Te amo", le grité lo más silenciosamente posible.

Él me sonrió desde el suelo. "Yo también te amo. Nos vemos mañana".

A la mañana siguiente Alice irrumpió en mi habitación con los brazos cargados de cosas. Corrí hacia el cuarto de baño para darme una ducha mientras ella preparaba todo en mi habitación. Yo no entendía por qué se tardaba tanto tiempo en hacer todo esto, la boda no era hasta la tarde, sin embargo, eran las seis de la mañana y ya estábamos empezando el día.

Después de mi larga ducha, Alice pasó las siguientes dos horas secándome el pelo y luego aplicando varios productos antes de que le pusiera rulos. Luego me envolvió la cabeza con un pañuelo y me fui a comerme el desayuno. Ella dijo que no iba a caminar por el pasillo con el estómago vacío. Así que, aunque mi estómago estaba hecho nudos, me comí un desayuno ligero.

Alice se había designado ser la peluquera y maquilladora para el día, así que mientras yo comía, ella se puso a trabajar en Leah y Kate.

A media mañana Alice había terminado con éxito el pelo de Kate y Leah y ahora nos estábamos dirigiéndonos a la casa de los Cullen para terminar todo lo que faltaba.

Mi pelo estaba todavía con rulos cuando nos detuvimos en la entrada, y estaba muy preocupada de que Edward me viera así. Sin embargo, Esme estaba de pie en el porche cuando llegamos y nos informó que había enviado a los chicos a recoger algo de comer.

Corrimos escaleras arriba y Alice se puso a trabajar en el pelo de Carmen y en el de Sasha. Las dos estaban muy emocionadas.

A las dos de la tarde el timbre de la puerta sonó. Esme miró su reloj. "Es extraño. No pensaba que alguien estaría aquí tan temprano", salió de la habitación dirigiéndose abajo para ver quién era. El resto de nosotras volvió a hablar y a seguir arreglándose. Eso fue hasta que oí a Esme llamándome. Bajé las escaleras con todo el mundo siguiéndome de cerca. Yo no esperaba ver a la persona que estaba en la puerta.

"¿Sue?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"No debería haber venido. Debí haber llamado primero", dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No", grité. "No tiene que irse..."

"Parece que se están preparando para algo. No quiero entrometerme. Me voy", insistió.

"Bella y mi hijo se va a casar hoy", Esme le informó.

"¿Te vas a casar hoy?", me preguntó.

"Sí, ha sido algo precipitado", le expliqué.

"Entonces definitivamente siento como si tuviera que irme. Este es un asunto de familia y..."

"No", la interrumpí. "Yo quiero que se quede. Usted es de la familia, debe estar aquí".

"Realmente también me gustaría que se quedara", añadió Esme.

Pude ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. "No sé por qué he venido", comenzó. "Sentí que tenía que decir algo o hacer algo por ustedes. Siento que arruiné sus vidas y que debía hacer algo para compensarlo".

"Nosotras no esperamos que usted haga nada", informó Esme.

"Me gustaría que si quisiera, conociera a Leah y a Seth. Los dos realmente quieren conocerla", revelé.

"Me gustaría conocerlos también", dijo secándose los ojos.

"Por favor, venga", le ofreció Esme. Entró a la casa y me di cuenta de que ella vio a Leah casi de inmediato.

"Te ves igual que él", susurró, más para sí misma que para cualquier otra persona. Leah se adelantó extendiendo su mano.

"Soy Leah", comenzó. "¿Eres mi abuela?"

"Supongo que lo soy. No he sido muy buena, sin embargo", se lamentó.

"Bueno, tendrás tiempo", sugirió Leah. Sue sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza estando de acuerdo. Podía ver el dolor y el pesar en los ojos de Sue, se veía como si tuviera el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Sabía lo que sentía. Conocía la culpa y el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

"Realmente nos gustaría que usted se quedara para la boda", le ofreció Esme.

"Es una boda pequeña y familiar, pero significaría mucho para todos nosotros si se quedara", añadí.

"Si realmente quieren que me quede, yo también", aceptó.

"Me gustaría", le dije. "Pero, ¿puedo llevarle a algún lugar primero?"

"¿Llevarme a algún lugar?", me preguntó con escepticismo.

"No está muy lejos", añadí.

Agarré las llaves de la mesa y me dirigí hacia la puerta. "De acuerdo", ella me siguió vacilante.

"Bella, tu cabello", exclamó Alice.

"Estaré de vuelta pronto. Hay algo que tengo que hacer", le dije mientras me subía al coche y Sue se metía en el asiento del pasajero. Pensé en decirle que técnicamente no tenía mi licencia de conducir, pero no lo hice, no íbamos a ir muy lejos e iba a tener cuidado. Ella se quedó en silencio durante los cinco minutos que tardamos en ir con el coche hasta el cementerio. Entré, aparqué y bajé. Empecé a caminar por el sendero con la esperanza de que me siguiera.

Me detuve cuando llegué a la tumba de James. Miré hacia atrás asegurándome de que ella me había seguido y me había alcanzado. Cuando se detuvo a mi lado y miró hacia abajo, se vino abajo, sollozando incontrolablemente y cayendo de rodillas.

Me recosté a su lado y puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Tan pronto como lo hice pude sentir su cuerpo ponerse rígido y estaba tratando difícilmente de no dejar escapar los sollozos que estaban atrapados aún en su pecho.

"Está bien que esté triste", susurré. "Usted era su madre y debería sentirte triste", ella dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo.

"¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? Yo causé todo ese dolor y sufrimiento que tu familia sufrió. ¿Por qué te importa cómo me siento?", preguntó entre sollozos. "Deberías odiarme por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarlo. No quieras que yo sea una parte de tu vida".

"¿Tiene usted alguna idea de lo mucho que yo me he culpado por todo esto? Pero he aprendido algo de todo, todos tenemos culpa y remordimientos, pero lo importante es aprender de ellos y tratar de hacerlo mejor".

"¿Por qué es tan difícil? Yo debería odiarle por lo que te hizo..."

"No, no debería", interrumpí. "Usted debe amarlo, fue su hijo y siempre lo será. Usted cometió errores, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que era su madre. Él merece ser amado".

"¿Así que me estás diciendo que lo has perdonado por todo lo que te hizo a ti y a tus hermanos, incluso por lo que le hizo a tu novio?"

"Yo no he dicho que le haya perdonado por lo que hizo. Él nos hizo algunas cosas realmente horribles. Sin embargo, merece compasión y comprensión. Yo no le culpo por lo que hizo. Esto puede sonar extraño viniendo de alguien a quien él hirió, pero necesitaría más energía para odiarlo que para dejarlo ir. Él sufrió el mismo dolor que yo, así que no puedo tener eso en su contra. Se merece tener a alguien que realmente se preocupe por él".

"¿Cómo puedo arreglar esto para todos vosotros? Yo fui una madre horrible para él y para mi hija. Tengo que hacer algo para mejorar eso", dijo.

"Usted tiene una segunda oportunidad para ser una abuela para Seth y Leah. Ellos necesitan la familia y el apoyo que les sea posible obtener".

"¿Cómo has llegado a ser tan sabia a una edad tan joven?", preguntó desconcertada.

Le sonreí, mirando a la lápida. "Supongo que eso es una cosa que él me dio".

"Edward es un joven muy afortunado al casarse contigo. Espero que se dé cuenta de eso", reveló y yo le sonreí.

"Creo que yo soy la afortunada. Él me salvó y me hizo quien soy hoy", admití.

"Os deseo lo mejor y espero que tengáis una vida larga y feliz juntos".

"Gracias, yo también lo espero", le dije. "Voy a ir allí por un minuto para darle un poco de privacidad". Ella asintió con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas. Yo me puse de pie y caminé unos metros hacia donde estaba mi madre.

Me senté en el suelo, quitando el polvo de la piedra y siguiendo su nombre con los dedos. No había estado aquí en mucho tiempo, me imaginaba que nadie lo había estado en años. Cerré los ojos, recordando la última vez que la vi feliz, ese era el recuerdo que quería mantener de ella. Lo que sucedió en el pasado necesitaba ser olvidado y sólo quería concentrarme en el futuro con Edward. "Me voy a casar hoy, mamá", hablé con la lápida en el suelo. "Me gustaría mucho que pudieras estar aquí conmigo, pero sé que aunque no puedo verte, estás aquí. Creo que realmente te gustaría Edward. Es todo lo que podría desear y todavía no entiendo por qué él me ama como lo hace. Tal vez tú tuviste algo que ver con eso", me reí yo. "Me enviaste a un ángel. Te quiero, mamá", le susurré ese último sentimiento antes de levantarme y caminar de regreso hacia el coche. Entré y poco después lo hizo Sue. Alargó la mano, apretando la mía y se volvió para mirarme.

"Gracias", dijo simplemente. Asentí con la cabeza y le di una sonrisa antes de volver. Ella se veía mucho mejor ahora, parecía que ya no llevaba una pesada carga. Me alegré, no quería que ella se sintiera responsable de nada de esto, tampoco quería que Esme se sintiera así. Yo también estaba empezando a no sentirme culpable de nada de eso, eso era lo más importante, ninguna de nosotras tenía la culpa. Era algo que nos había unido y había cambiado lo que somos hoy.

"¿Sabes que Edward me llamó?", me reveló. Me volví hacia ella con una expresión de sorpresa antes de volver a mira la carretera. "Él me dijo que vosotros dos os ibais a casar y planeabais ir a la universidad juntos. Dijo que tú realmente querías que yo viniera para conocer a Seth y a Leah antes de iros. También dijo que no me echarías la culpa de nada de lo ocurrido. Sin embargo nunca me dijo a que estabais planeando casaros tan pronto. Creo entender por qué insistió en que viniera ahora".

"Ha sido algo repentino, él me lo propuso la semana pasada. En realidad me lo preguntó durante nuestra ceremonia de graduación. Queríamos hacer la boda pronto para que sus tíos y sus primos aún pudieran estar aquí antes de irse a casa a Chicago", le expliqué. "Pero tiene razón, yo no la culpo. Usted no se merece ninguna parte de culpa. Lo que sucedió en el pasado ya pasó y quiero seguir adelante. Realmente espero que considere ser parte de nuestras vidas ahora que ya sabe dónde estamos".

"Realmente me gustaría, Bella", dijo. Nos quedamos en silencio durante los últimos minutos del camino. Cuando aparqué el coche y cogí la manija de la puerta, vi venir corriendo a Seth. Se detuvo a unos metros de distancia, mirándome con entusiasmo.

Sue salió y le miró con tal adoración. "Seth, quiero que conozcas a alguien", le informé, guiándolo hacia ella. "Ella es Sue. Es la madre de papá". Ella alargó la mano, esperando que él se la cogiera, pero él echó una mirada a sus manos y luego saltó a sus brazos. Sue se tambaleó hacia atrás un poco, pero echó los brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Vamos. Quiero que conozcas a Edward. Él es mi mejor amigo y mi hermana va a casarse con él hoy", le agarró la mano para guiarla hacia el patio trasero. Ella se rió ante su entusiasmo, pero le siguió.

"Oh Bella", Alice jadeó. "Mira tu maquillaje. ¿Y qué has hecho con el pelo?", ella comenzó a tocar mi cabello mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa. "Tenemos que ir al piso de arriba y tratar de arreglar este lío que has hecho".

Corrimos de regreso hacia la habitación de arriba y ella rápidamente empezó a tocar mi maquillaje y mi cabello, fijándolo otra vez con rulos.

"¿Dónde están todos?", le pregunté, mirando a mí alrededor a la habitación vacía, no hacía una hora estaba llena de chicas preparándose.

"Carlisle y Esme han invitado a algunos de sus amigos del hospital y de la escuela a la boda, así que están juntos abajo", explicó. "La boda es en menos de una hora ¿sabes? Estaba empezando a preocuparme de que no llegaras a tiempo. De todos modos, ¿dónde has ido?".

"La he llevado al cementerio. Ella necesitaba tiempo para llorar y decirle adiós a su hijo", le dije. Se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, sabía lo que estaba pensando, ella pensaba que nadie debería llorar por él. Yo estaba segura de que la mayoría de la gente se sentía de esa manera, pero él era su hijo y si hubiera sido Seth, quien era como un hijo para mí, le lloraría y todavía le querría. No perdonaría lo que hizo o lo aceptaría de alguna manera, pero él aún necesitaría a alguien que lo amara. Afortunadamente Seth nunca sería así. Yo me aseguraría de eso, al igual que todos los demás que estaban en casa en este momento.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando hubo un golpe sobre la puerta. Alice y yo miramos en esa dirección cuando Rose entró.

"Hola Rose", la saludé y ella sonrió.

"He pensado en venir y ver si necesitabais alguna ayuda", se ofreció.

"¿Qué si necesito ayuda?", Alice se burló. "Ella se ha desastrado el pelo cuando ha salido con Sue. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para solucionarlo, pero la verdad es que necesito un poco de ayuda". Rose se acercó y ambas empezaron a arreglarlo en todas las direcciones. Puse varias muecas mientras me estiraban del pelo.

"Lo siento, he estado un poco distante los últimos días, Bella", Rose se disculpó. "Sólo estaba molesta. Últimamente Emmett no ha querido hablar sobre el matrimonio y me he empezado a preguntar si cuando solíamos hablar de eso, él estaba de acuerdo sólo por cortesía o para evitar que me molestara. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si vale la pena seguir con él. Pero entonces pienso en todos vosotros y en lo mucho que disfruto siendo parte de esta familia y no quiero renunciar a eso. No sé lo que hacer".

"Rose, te entiendo y no pasa nada", acepté. "Y por favor, por favor, no renuncies a Emmett. Va a entrar en razón. Él simplemente hace las cosas a su manera, al igual que Edward", le di una sonrisa, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no revelar demasiado, pero creo que le di una pista cuando ella sonrió y dio un largo suspiro. Esperaba que Emmett no metiera la pata con eso, realmente quería que ella fuera feliz.

"¿Y tú Alice?", Rose le preguntó. "¿Tú y Jasper habéis hablado de casaros?"

"Lo hemos hecho. Sin embargo ambos coincidimos en que queremos ver hacia dónde nos llevan las cosas. Queremos ir a la universidad y experimentar todo tipo de cosas que los dos queremos hacer antes de sentar la cabeza y casarnos. Creo que va a suceder algún día".

"¿Pensáis que estoy haciendo lo correcto?", les pregunté. Me volví hacia el espejo para ver mi cara.

"¿Le quieres, Bella?", Rose me preguntó y yo asentí con la cabeza.

"¿Puedes ver tu vida con él en unos años a partir de ahora?", me preguntó Alice. Asentí con la cabeza, recordando el sueño que tuve en Chicago.

"¿Puedes ver tu vida sin él?", preguntó Alice. Sacudí la cabeza con vehemencia.

"Entonces yo digo que estás haciendo lo correcto", respondió Rose.

"Yo también", acordó Alice. "Lo que no puede ser adecuado para algunos, es adecuado para otros. Así que si sientes en tu corazón que esto es correcto, entonces estás haciendo lo correcto para ti".

"Pero si ese chico te hace daño alguna vez, será mejor que me lo digas de inmediato para que pueda patearle el culo", añadió Rose seriamente. Todas nos reímos.

"No me hará daño", prometí.

"No", proclamó Alice. "Creo que hemos terminado. Así que vamos a por ese vestido y ya estarás lista, señorita Swan".

"Esta será la última vez que alguien te llamará así", observó Rose. "En pocos minutos serás la señora Isabella Cullen". El nombre me golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos. Sabía que iba a tomar su nombre, pero nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. Parecía extraño escucharlo. Iba a ser la señora Bella Cullen.

Me metí en el vestido con la ayuda de Rose y Alice y me miré en el espejo. Me sorprendió gratamente lo increíble que me veía.  
>Me quedé sola en la sala mientras Alice y Rose bajaban para reunirse con el resto de los invitados.<p>

Oí mi móvil vibrar por la habitación, así que corrí hacia él para ver quién era. No me sorprendió cuando vi el nombre de Edward en la pantalla. Sonreí como respuesta.

"Sólo quería decirte que te amo y que no puedo esperar para verte", dijo.

"Yo tampoco puedo esperar. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tiene que pasar hasta que baje?", le pregunté.

"Creo que unos quince minutos", respondió él, haciendo una pausa durante unos segundos. "Me gusta Sue, es muy agradable, y a Seth parece que le ha caído bien rápidamente. Ella está sentada con él y con Kate ahora mismo".

"Gracias por llamarla", revelé.

"¿Te lo ha dicho?"

"Sí, me lo ha dicho, y me alegro de que la llamaras. Creo que esta es una buena cosa. Ella necesita una familia y creo que Seth y Leah realmente van a disfrutar de tenerla a su alrededor. No sé cuánto tiempo planea quedarse, pero espero que sea por bastante tiempo".

"Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien. Sé que has estado preocupada por ella", dijo.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Hablas de ella en sueños. También hablas de tu madre", explicó.

"¿Lo hago?"

"Sí, lo haces. Me gustaría poder sorprenderte con tu madre, pero lamentablemente no puedo", dijo lamentándose.

"Está bien. Ella está conmigo aunque yo no la pueda ver", le dije.

"Sí que lo está", él estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Dónde estás ahora?"

"Estoy de pie en la parte delantera del pasillo, esperándote".

"Bueno, ¿entonces por qué estoy sentada aquí? Si todo el mundo está aquí vamos a hacer que esta cosa empiece", sugerí.

Él se echó a reír. "Hay una sorpresa más que tengo para ti antes de que podamos conseguir que esto comience", reveló.

"¿Una sorpresa más?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Sí, debería estar subiendo las escaleras ahora", reveló él. "Voy a dejarte para que puedas ver lo que es. Nos vemos en unos minutos". Colgó el teléfono en el mismo momento en que hubo un golpe en la puerta. La abrí y me encontré cara a cara con la única amiga que hice mientras viví en Florida.

"Emily", grité sorprendida por verla. No la había visto desde ese día en que le revelé lo que era Félix y por qué teníamos que tener un guardaespaldas. Una vez que regresamos a Forks, no se me permitió llamarla ni tener contacto con ella. Me sentía muy mal por haberla dejado sin ni siquiera decirle adiós, pero una vez que James fue capturado, le envié un correo electrónico y le expliqué la situación. Ella se mostró muy comprensiva y expresó la esperanza de que aún pudiéramos ser amigas, aunque sólo fuera a través de correos electrónicos. Nos enviábamos mensajes y correos electrónicos con bastante frecuencia, pero ahora, aquí estaba de pie delante de mí, pareciendo casi más emocionada que yo.

"Hola Bella", chilló.

"¿Qué haces...? ¿Cómo...? No puedo creer que estés aquí", tartamudeé.

"Lo sé, yo tampoco, pero Edward me llamó el otro día, me dijo que os ibais a casar y quería saber si me gustaría venir. Él me ha pagado los billetes de avión y ha hecho los arreglos para un hotel y el transporte. Siempre había querido salir de esta manera. Mi madre ha venido conmigo y ya que estamos aquí estamos revisando algunas de las universidades de la zona. Estoy muy inclinada hacia el estado de Washington. Está muy lejos, pero sería divertido tener esa experiencia".

"¿Edward planeó todo esto?", le pregunté y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Él es realmente un gran tipo, Bella. No le hace justicia a cuando me lo describiste en Florida. Nunca supe lo increíble que era realmente hasta que me encontré cara a cara con él. Tienes suerte de tener un gran tipo", expresó.

"Lo sé. Tengo suerte".

"No puedo creer que te vayas a casar. ¿Qué os llevó a esta repentina decisión de casaros?"

"Creo que fue una mezcla de muchas cosas, pero ninguno de nosotros quiere esperar por lo que estamos haciéndolo ahora. Luego podremos centrarnos en prepararnos para la universidad", le expliqué.

"Bueno, yo sé una cosa. Ese tipo de ahí abajo te ama, no se puede negar eso. Deberías verlo, está brillando con orgullo y emoción. En realidad es bastante adorable", reveló.

"Yo también lo amo", le dije con sinceridad. Ella alargó la mano y me dio un abrazo al mismo tiempo que Kate, Esme, Alice y Leah se precipitaron por la puerta. Me limpié los ojos, asegurándome de que no hubiera rastros de lágrimas antes de que Alice me viera.

"Está bien, no tenemos tiempo", dijo Alice con entusiasmo. "Tenemos algo viejo, el vestido. Algo que sea prestado y azul… tengo la pulsera de zafiros que Jasper me dio cuando empezamos a salir, he pensado que te gustaría usarla", ella la puso alrededor de mi muñeca y cerró el broche. Yo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlo unido.

"En cuanto a algo nuevo", comenzó a Kate. "Garrett, Leah, Seth y yo tenemos esto para ti", ella me tendió una caja cuadrada y pequeña. La tomé de las manos y abrí la tapa para revelar un par de pendientes de diamantes. Di un grito ahogado cuando los vi por primera vez. "Hay una carta de Garrett también. No me ha dejado verla, por lo que no sé lo que dice". Cogí la tarjeta para abrirla.

'Quiero felicitaros a ti y a Edward por vuestro matrimonio. Sé que Kate parece pensar que yo no tengo ningún significado en ninguna de vuestras vidas porque no soy de la familia, pero siempre te he mirado como a una hija. Cuando eras una niña y Kate te traía, me solía imaginar que eras mi hija y la de Kate. Cuando ella se fue, todavía estuve atento a cómo estabas y lo que estabas haciendo. Ojalá hubiera prestado más atención entonces. Pero ahora sé que estás en buenas manos, Edward es un buen hombre y él cuidará de ti. Siento que soy un padre que está entregando a su hija al hombre al que ama, aunque suene tonto. Sé que no soy tu padre y nunca lo seré, pero gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida, aunque no sea de la familia. Espero que algún día lo seamos. Y gracias por traer a Kate de nuevo a mi vida. Buena suerte hoy y os deseo lo mejor. Garrett'.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar sobre mi cara al leer en silencia lo que había escrito. Oí a Alice chasquear su lengua.

"¿No podías haber esperado a leer la carta hasta después de la boda?", preguntó con irritación. Cogió un pañuelo y empezó a secarme los ojos mientras que yo hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para consolarme.

"Muy bien, creo que es la hora", anunció Esme. "¿Estás lista, querida?"

Asentí con la cabeza. Todas empezaron a salir de la habitación, dejándome los últimos minutos sola. Llamé a Leah para que se quedara.

Tan pronto como todas se fueron, le pedí que me hiciera un favor. "Necesito que vayas y le preguntes a Garrett si puede venir un momento aquí".

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?", preguntó con un tono preocupado.

"Nada, sólo tengo que hablar con él un minuto antes de bajar", ella asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme inquisitivamente. Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, mirándome en el espejo para asegurarme de que no había rastros de rímel en los ojos.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta antes de que Garrett entrara. "Bella, ¿está todo bien?", me preguntó. "Leah me ha dicho que necesitabas verme antes de bajar. ¿Qué pasa?"

"He leído la carta que le pediste a Kate que me diera", le informé.

Él resopló. "Le pedí que esperara hasta después de la ceremonia".

"No tengo un padre. Mi verdadero padre se fue cuando yo era un bebé y no tengo ningún interés en encontrarlo. Mi padrastro me maltrataba y ahora está muerto", las lágrimas empezaron a quemarme en los ojos de nuevo. Hice una pausa, tratando de detenerlas. "Necesito que alguien me entregue a Edward. Tú eres lo más parecido que tengo a un padre y tenía la esperanza de que estuvieras dispuesto a hacerlo".

Él sonrió, incluso sus labios temblaban un poco. "Sería un honor", asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Suspiré tratando de relajarme y me volví hacia el espejo, limpiándome los ojos una vez más y dándome cuenta de que en este punto era inútil intentarlo. De todos modos, tan pronto como llegara allí y viera a Edward, probablemente iba a terminar llorando de nuevo.

"Creo que todo el mundo te está esperando", dijo Garrett. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo de frente mientras él levantaba su brazo para mí. Agarré el ramo de flores de la cama y luego lo tomé del brazo.

Él me guió por las escaleras lentamente. Me alegré de que Alice me hubiera permitido usar para esto zapatos planos en lugar de tacones, yo seguramente me habría caído si me los hubiera puesto. Cuando llegamos a la planta baja y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta que daba al exterior, donde todo el mundo me miraba, mi ansiedad aumentó tanto que tuve miedo de que me fuera a desmayar. Me alegré de haberle pedido a Garrett que me acompañara por el pasillo. Al menos si me desmayaba, él me cogería.

Pero cuando los ojos de Edward y los míos se conectaron, todos los miedos y la ansiedad que sentía, desaparecieron. Todo lo que existía éramos nosotros. Cuando él me vio, su boca se abrió y pude verlo dar una respiración profunda antes de que una agradable sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Como yo pensaba, las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos de nuevo, pero no me importó. Cuando llegamos a Edward, vagamente oí al párroco decir algunas palabras antes de preguntar quién me entregaba para casarme. Garrett respondió con mucho orgullo, "su tía y yo" antes de entregarme a Edward. Tomé su mano y de repente me di cuenta de que a partir de hoy nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Esto era por lo que yo había estado rezando y lo que había estado esperando durante todos estos años, pero nunca pensé que alguna vez fuera a suceder. Mi vida cambiaría para siempre por el hombre que estaba delante de mí, con el que yo tenía la intención de pasar el resto de mi vida.

La ceremonia fue muy sencilla, fiel a los votos tradicionales. Lloré durante toda la ceremonia y me di cuenta de que Edward estaba evitando hacer lo mismo.

Yo apenas pude pronunciar las palabras 'sí quiero' sin sollozar incontrolablemente.

Edward estuvo lleno de emoción cuando dijo las palabras, estaba ansioso de que esto fuera definitivo y terminara de una vez. Cuando el pastor finalmente dijo: "Puede besar a la novia", rápidamente envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo con toda la pasión que yo podría darle a la vista de todos. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, levantándome del suelo y dándome vueltas a mí alrededor. Oí a todo el mundo riendo y aplaudiendo, pero no me importó.

Cuando me dejó en el suelo, andamos por el pasillo cogidos de la mano mientras todos aplaudían. Una vez de vuelta en la casa, él me envolvió en sus brazos, aferrándose a mí tan fuerte como pudo. "Te amo, señora Isabella Cullen", se rió emocionado.

"Yo también te amo", me reí de nuevo.

"¿Ese el vestido de mi madre?", me preguntó alejándose de mí.

"Sí, ¿cómo lo has sabido?", le pregunté, sorprendida de que él lo hubiera reconocido.

"Bueno, en el pasillo hay una gran foto del día de la boda de mis padres, la he mirado todos los días desde que tengo memoria", explicó.

"Oh", me acordé. Mi cabeza cayó por la decepción, me pregunté si tal vez a él no le gustaba. Si lo había visto todos los días durante toda su vida, probablemente ya estaría cansado de verlo.

"Sin embargo se ve mucho mejor en ti", susurró. "Eres la novia más hermosa que he visto jamás", le sonreí, sintiendo el orgullo y la alegría dentro de mí.

"No se lo digas a tu madre", le advertí.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "No", susurró cerca de mis labios antes de besarme.

"Felicidades a los dos", dijo Esme mientras ella y Carlisle se acercaban. Nos abrazó a los dos al igual que Carlisle y cualquier otra persona que estaba allí.

El resto de la recepción fue borrosa. Yo pasaba de una persona a otra en la pista de baile. Bailé con Garrett, Carlisle y Emmett, incluso Peter y Jasper tuvieron su turno. Todos ellos nos desearon suerte y nos felicitaron. Llegó a ser muy mundano después de un tiempo. Todo lo que quería era estar con Edward, pero él estaba teniendo el mismo problema con todas las chicas. Incluso bailó con Leah y me pareció que estaban en una conversación muy intensa.

Cuando finalmente fuimos capaces de bailar juntos esa misma noche, le pregunté lo que ella le había dicho y me explicó que le estaba dando una advertencia de que sería mejor que nunca me hiciera daño. Por supuesto, él le dijo que nunca lo haría. Yo tenía plena confianza en que él nunca haría nada para hacerme daño y siempre cuidaría de mí. Yo haría lo mismo por él.

"Así que, ¿has visto el significado del anillo?", preguntó mientras bailábamos.

"No", respondí, dándole otro vistazo. Sólo era una banda simple de oro, nada extravagante, pero era perfecto. Él me tomó la mano con la suya, deteniéndonos en medio de la pista de baile. Giró mi mano y en la base del anillo había una escritura delicada y pequeña que decía 'amor'. Yo estaba tan distraída con todo el mundo que no lo había notado. Él giró su mano revelando la palabra 'destino' en su anillo. Sonreí, luchando contra las lágrimas.

"Tú eres mi destino y mi amor", susurró, antes de darme un simple beso.

"Y tú eres la persona más increíble que he conocido", insistí. "Te quiero mucho". Lo acerqué a mí, aferrándome a él mientras él comenzaba otra vez a movernos lentamente a través de la pista de baile.

Cuando la noche finalmente llegó a su fin, Alice me llevó escaleras arriba para ayudarme a quitarme el vestido y cambiarme de ropa. Ya tenía todo preparado para irme cuando bajé las escaleras. Garrett tomó mis maletas, colocándolas en el maletero del coche, mientras que Edward y yo abrazábamos a todos antes de irnos.

Cuando llegamos al coche, me di la vuelta para despedirme por última vez.

"¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos ahora?", le pregunte volviéndome hacia él mientras él ponía el coche en marcha. Sonrió volviéndose hacia mí.

"Puesto que lo vas a adivinar tan pronto como lleguemos al avión, entonces te lo diré. Vamos a Alaska", reveló.

"¿A Alaska?", le pregunté con incredulidad. "¿Por qué a Alaska?"

"Es lo mejor que pude encontrar en tan poco tiempo", se rió.  
>"¿No está nevado y hace frío allí?"<p>

"No en esta época del año", explicó. "Por lo menos no a donde vamos. No va a ser muy diferente de aquí, pero hay un montón de cosas que hacer y lugares para visitar. Se puede practicar senderismo o montar a caballo, hay kayak y tours por la naturaleza que podemos hacer. Incluso he reservado un tour por el Parque Nacional Denali. La mejor parte es que he alquilado una cabaña aislada. Vamos a estar rodeados de montones y montones de árboles y nada más", él sonrió al explicar lo de la cabaña. Sonreí, entendiendo su significado. Esto sería sólo para nosotros, nadie estaría allí para interrumpirnos o ponerse en el camino. Tendríamos completa libertad para ser nosotros.

"Creo que prefiero pasar todo nuestro tiempo en la cabaña", insinué.

Él canturreó mientras se inclinaba más a mí en el asiento. Sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello, tirando de mí hacia él. "Eso definitivamente se puede arreglar", susurró antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos. Yo abrí mi boca para permitirle profundizar el beso cuando hubo un golpe en la ventana del coche.

"Hey, ¿por qué no esperáis hasta llegar a la luna de miel antes de hacer eso?", dijo Emmett en tono de broma. "No quiero tener que meteros en la cárcel por conducción temeraria en vuestra noche de bodas".

Edward se alejó, murmurando cuando lo hizo. Pude oír a todos de pie en la calzada, riéndose. Estaba segura de que me había puesto roja.

"Por eso necesitamos la soledad de los bosques de Alaska", dijo Edward.

"Entonces vamos a salir de aquí", sugerí. "¿No tenemos que tomar un avión, Sr. Cullen?"

Él se rió un poco, poniendo el coche en marcha y saliendo de la calzada. "Sí, señora Cullen".

**Esme POV**

"¿Crees que van a conseguirlo?", preguntó Carlisle, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí por la espalda. Me recosté contra su pecho mientras veíamos a nuestro hijo menor y a su nueva mujer en el coche.

"Espero que sí. Los dos son fuertes y si han conseguido seguir después de todo lo que ha pasado ya, creo que pueden hacerlo con cualquier cosa. Tengo que tener fe en que estoy haciendo lo correcto para mi hijo. Tengo que dejarlo ir y dejarlo que tome sus propias decisiones", le dije con un tono lleno de remordimientos.

"Van a estar bien, Esme. Él la ama y ella se asegurará de que él logre lo mejor para él. Él será capaz de hacer lo mismo por ella".

Le di unas palmaditas en el brazo, asegurándole que entendía lo que quería decir. Ellos iban a estar bien. Todavía tenían que crecer mucho, pero lo harían juntos, se ayudarían mutuamente en todo y se convertirían en personas más fuertes en el proceso. Bella muy bien podría ser la cosa más grande que le había pasado a mi hijo. Estaba segura de que era lo mejor que le había sucedido. No podría estar más orgullosa de los dos mientras los veía alejarse, comenzando su vida, juntos como uno solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mañana os subiré el epílogo y si puedo el summary del nuevo fic . Me da mucha pena que se termine esto porque me ha gustado mucho el fic, la verdad, espero que vosotras lo hayais disfrutado tanto como yo ;)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:**

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha, Pamys-Chan, Iare, Kisara Mansen, vivi S R, anyreth, andrea, Fran Ktrin Black, yolabertay, Maya Cullen Masen, Chayley Costa, EdithCullen71283, Rossy04, IsabellaCullen2106, Nishali Black Cullen, Shiio95, Leixandra Aymar, vale, yyamile, AinavMoon, Mariale Olivares, Jelita, musegirl17, nitzuki, FerHdePattinson, Cullen Vigo, jamlvg, lexa0619. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	29. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Heaven de Bryan Adams

**Bueno, hemos llegado al final de esta historia. ****Os dejo con el epílogo :(**

**Epílogo**

**10 años después**

**BPOV**

Habían pasado diez años desde que Edward llegó a mi vida. Nunca olvidaré ese día cuando me pidió que lo acompañara al baile. Honestamente pensé que sólo lo estaba haciendo como una especie de broma. Nunca me habría imaginado que diez años más tarde todavía estaríamos casados y viviendo de nuevo en Forks, cerca de nuestras familias.

Después de nuestra boda, nos fuimos a Alaska y pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo en una pequeña cabaña en el bosque. Fue perfecto y justo lo que necesitábamos. Sin preocupaciones, sin interrupciones, éramos completamente libres. Exploramos algunas cosas en nuestro viaje y fuimos en ese viaje de avión por la Selva Nacional Denali, pero la mayor parte del tiempo nos quedamos en la cabaña, situados junto a la chimenea y manteniéndonos calientes el uno al otro. Todo fue perfecto.

Cuando nos fuimos después del verano para la universidad, todo pareció como si nada fuera a empeorar. Tuve la oportunidad de entrar a la universidad ese año y Edward y yo encontramos un pequeño apartamento cerca de la universidad. Al principio las cosas eran geniales, pero cuando empecé a estar en el modo de limpieza y cocina y a asegurarme de que todo estaba en perfecto orden para hacer feliz a Edward, dejando de lado mis estudios para hacerlo, Edward se molestó y destrozó nuestra casa una noche. Dijo que preferiría vivir en un apartamento sucio antes de que yo me perdiera la universidad. La primera vez que lo hizo, me asusté y quería irme, quería irme a casa, pero Edward, quien siempre trataba de ser tranquilo y reconfortante conmigo, nos sentó a los dos y tuvimos una larga conversación acerca de cómo hacer ese trabajo. Tuvimos que comprometernos en algunas cosas, pero trabajamos juntos para hacernos felices y al final todo salió bien. Seguí luchando con volver a la forma en la que solía estar, pero Edward siempre trató de ser paciente conmigo y me ayudó a pasar a través de ello.

Yo tuve que encontrar una nueva terapeuta cuando llegamos a Stanford. Edward siempre estuvo allí para asegurarse de que yo iba a mis sesiones, e incluso asistió a muchas de ellas conmigo. Quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudarme a hacer frente a lo que había sucedido en los últimos años. Afortunadamente con el asesoramiento y el apoyo de Edward, realmente me ayudó. Edward y yo sólo fuimos más fuertes con esa experiencia.

Edward luchó un poco en la universidad, no académicamente, sino emocionalmente. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer con su vida y eso le frustró. Tenía ganas de jugar al fútbol, pero no podía.

Fuimos a todos los partidos de fútbol en casa y Edward incluso se ofreció a ayudar en el campo durante los partidos. Me di cuenta de que eso le dolía cada vez que lo veía mirando el partido y sin poder jugar. Yo siempre sentía culpa por haberle quitado eso, pero cada vez que empezaba a sentir que la culpa me consumía, Edward me alcanzaba, unía nuestros dedos y me susurraba al oído que había valido la pena.

Sus palabras siempre me hicieron sentir mejor y yo no entendía cómo él siempre sabía exactamente cuando tenía que decírmelas. Creo que a veces él también estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo del hecho de que había valido la pena.

Después de una visita a casa para la Navidad de un año, Edward tuvo algún tipo de epifanía o algo, porque cuando llegamos a nuestro apartamento, apenas pudo contener su emoción. Había decidido que quería ser maestro como su madre. A él le gustaba la escuela, le gustaban los niños, y de todos modos todo parecía estar llevándolo en esa dirección.

Los dos nos centramos muy duramente en terminar la universidad y en hacer algo por nosotros mismos. Queríamos demostrar a nuestras familias que podíamos hacerlo juntos. Los dos sabíamos que todos ellos tenían dudas acerca de cuánto tiempo duraríamos, pero lo hicimos y ahora estábamos viviendo de nuevo en Forks, juntos y felices. Edward consiguió un trabajo en la escuela secundaria local como profesor de inglés, mientras que yo me convertí en enfermera. Trabajé con Carlisle por un tiempo, ya que me gustaba estar en el hospital, pero finalmente me ofrecieron un trabajo en la escuela primaria como la enfermera de la escuela. Tomé el trabajo casi inmediatamente. Me gustaba trabajar en la escuela y estar cerca de Esme. Ella todavía estaba enseñando y yo tenía la sensación de que podría haber sido la responsable de que me dieran el trabajo en la escuela. Nos hicimos muy cercanas en los últimos años y realmente era una de mis mejores amigas.

Leah estaba en la universidad, con grandes esperanzas de ser una veterinaria. Siempre había amado a los animales y por eso quería ser veterinaria. Incluso encontró tiempo para ser voluntaria en un refugio local de animales. Esme y Kate fueron siempre un gran apoyo en sus decisiones e hicieron todo lo posible para ayudarla a conseguirlas.

Alice y Jasper estaban en el extranjero, viajando por el mundo y construyendo una vida juntos, a pesar de que todavía no estaban casados. Alice y yo hablábamos casi a diario, ya fuera mediante llamadas telefónicas o correo electrónico. Ella todavía estaba esperando que él se lo propusiera, pero a ella no le importaba si estaban casados o no. Lo único que le importaba era que todavía estaban juntos y felices, algo que ya eran y creo que probablemente siempre serían.

Emmett finalmente se llevó a Rose a ese crucero más tarde ese verano y le pidió que se casara con él. Rose, siendo lo espontánea que es, y no estando dispuesta a esperar, decidió que se casaran allí mismo, en el barco. Cuando llegaron, fue muy chistoso cómo Esme se molestó por no estar allí para ver a su hijo casarse. Así que en Navidad de ese año Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron esa gran y extravagante boda y recepción. Por supuesto, Rose sólo pensaba en la boda. Creo que Esme y ella chocaban sobre casi todos los detalles. Yo, por alguna razón, estaba atrapada en el medio para tratar de calmarlo todo. A Esme le gustaba Rose y estaba feliz por ella y por Emmett, pero a ella no le importaban las ideas de Rosalie para la boda. Pero en el fondo, Esme era generalmente la que cedía a lo que Rose quería. Probablemente era más fácil de esa manera.

Garrett y Kate se casaron tres años más tarde mientras estaban de vacaciones en México. Supongo que ellos habían planeado casarse allí, pero se olvidaron de decírnoslo a alguno de nosotros. Lo que estuvo bien. Necesitaban tiempo a solas y tiempo para volver a conectar. Las cosas nunca fueron fáciles entre ellos, eran muy obstinados, pero al final los dos sabían que siempre se amarían, no importaba qué pasara, y si habían pasado a través de lo que ya habían pasado, podrían hacerlo a través de cualquier cosa. Era extraño cómo se parecía la relación de Kate y Garrett con la mía con Edward. En cierto modo, creo que eso fue una buena cosa, porque aprendimos los unos de los otros.

Sue vino de visita tan a menudo como pudo en los últimos años. Incluso vino un par de veces a Stanford para visitarnos a Edward y a mí. Siempre era bueno verla y ella parecía muy feliz cuando venía aquí. Seth parecía tener más relación con ella que nadie. Durante los años que estuvieron tan cercanos, Seth incluso viajó a Chicago para visitarla en los veranos.

Sin embargo, hace aproximadamente dos años, durante una de sus visitas, se puso muy enferma y lamentablemente no hubo nada que hacer. Ella se quedó conmigo y con Edward en los últimos meses de su vida y creo que ella lo prefería así. Estaba rodeada de gente que la amaba y sabía que no estaba sola.

Su muerte fue muy dura para todos nosotros, pero sus últimas palabras fueron que nos quería y que estaba muy orgullosa de todos nosotros por alejar todo lo que había pasado. Creo que ella encontró la paz, aceptó lo que pasó y supo que no era culpa de ella. Por lo menos yo esperaba que ella lo hubiera hecho.

En cuanto a Seth, empezó a jugar al fútbol cuando Edward y yo nos fuimos a la universidad. Emmett y Garrett tuvieron un gran interés en entrenar a su equipo. Con los años fue mejorando y ya no era el niño pequeño y escuálido de antes.

El año pasado le ofrecieron a Edward un trabajo como asistente del entrenador del equipo de fútbol del instituto, era el mismo entrenador que lo entrenó hacía años. Edward estaba encantado, no creí haberlo visto nunca antes tan emocionado y feliz. Seis meses después el entrenador decidió retirarse de repente, después de que su esposa quisiera trasladarse a un clima más cálido. Eso dejó a Edward tomar el puesto del entrenador jefe. Seth estuvo encantado de que él fuera su entrenador. Aunque él siempre estaba feliz con todo lo que hacía Edward. Idolatraba a Edward probablemente mucho más de lo debido, pero todo el mundo estaba feliz de que hubiera alguien a quien admirara y que fuera un buen modelo a seguir en su vida.

Sin embargo, creo que tener a Edward como su entrenador no era lo que Seth pensó que sería. Edward intentó que fuera el mejor y se quedó noche tras noche haciendo entrenamientos de velocidad con él. Edward llegaba a casa casi todas las noches completamente agotado. Me preocupaba, pero él insistía en que estaba bien y no era una exageración. Sin embargo yo no estaba tan segura.

Aquí es donde estábamos ahora. Era el último año de Seth en la escuela secundaria y este era el primer partido de la temporada. Era un partido importante no sólo por Seth, sino también por Edward. Habíamos estado escuchando rumores de que los ojeadores ya iban de escuela a escuela, algo por lo que Seth estaba nervioso. Pero también eso le daría a Edwards la oportunidad de brillar. A pesar de que se le había dado el trabajo como el entrenador jefe, no significa que lo fuera a mantener. Tenía que demostrar a la junta escolar que podía manejar la situación. Estos dos hechos me ponían nerviosa. Quería que lo hicieran bien y tuvieran éxito. Ambos lo necesitaban.

"¿Cómo te sientes, querida?", Esme me preguntó. Estábamos sentadas en las gradas con Kate y Garrett, animando tanto a Seth como a Edward en este partido de suma importancia.

"Me siento bien. He estado un poco cansada, pero aparte de eso todo se ve muy bien", le contesté. Ella me dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla y una sonrisa.

"Todavía no puedo creer que estés a punto de tener un bebé", agregó Kate. "Tu madre estaría muy emocionada y feliz por ti. Ella os hubiera malcriado tanto a ti como al bebé".

"Bueno, tengo una tía que ha tomado su lugar muy bien", le dije sonriéndole. Ella se ruborizó.

"¿Me he estado yendo un poco por la borda con los regalos, no es cierto?", preguntó, tímidamente.

"Creo que todo el mundo se ha ido por la borda. Alice y Jasper nos enviaron ese pequeño y adorable trajecito desde Europa. Y por supuesto, tenemos aquí a Esme, quien ha preparado toda una habitación en su casa para el bebé", le contesté.

"Bueno, voy a ser abuela. Tengo que estar preparada", dijo a la defensiva. Todos nos reímos.

Edward y yo habíamos estado tratando de tener un bebé en los últimos cinco años, sin suerte. Los dos queríamos mucho un bebé, así que fuimos a un especialista en fertilidad y aún así, no hubo nada. Yo estaba muy desanimada y pensé que nunca iba a tener un bebé, pero por algún milagro, finalmente ocurrió hace nueve meses. Toda nuestra familia estaba emocionada y feliz por nosotros. Todos sabían por lo que habíamos pasado para llegar a esto, por lo que lo hizo aún más especial. Este sería el primer nieto de Carlisle y Esme y yo tenía la sensación de que sería el único. Ni Esme ni yo pensábamos que Rose y Emmett tendrían hijos algún día. Pero una vez más, después de ver a su sobrino, podrían cambiar de opinión.

"Hola a todos", dijo Rose en voz alta. Ella y Emmett subieron las gradas y se sentaron junto a nosotros. Rose alcanzó instintivamente su mano y comenzó a frotar mi panza de embarazada. "¿Cómo está mi bebé?".

"Estamos bien, Rose. Pasará de un momento a otro", le informé con entusiasmo.

"He estado contando los días para el gran evento. No puedo esperar hasta tener a ese pequeño bebé en mis brazos", dijo con una enorme sonrisa. "Voy a ser su tía favorita, ¿lo sabes? ¿Tengo el puesto de niñera, no?".

"Todas sois ridículas", me reí. "Probablemente ni siquiera voy a ver a mi propio hijo durante los primeros años de su vida, con todas vosotras queriendo cuidarlo", todas miraron hacia otro lado con vergüenza.

"¿Dónde está papá?", preguntó Emmett mientras miraba el partido, pero dándose cuenta de que Carlisle no estaba aquí.

"Está en el hospital", contestó Esme. "Tenía la esperanza de que fuera capaz de llegar a tiempo para el partido, pero ya sabes cómo va eso".

"Se ve estresado", nos informó a todos mientras yo veía a Edward pasándose la mano por el pelo, mirando hacia abajo hacia el portapapeles en su otra mano. Todos los ojos siguieron a los míos hasta el campo.

"Estará bien, Bella", Esme me consoló.

"Es que este es un gran partido para ellos", añadí. "Hay mucho en juego para él. Todos sabéis que está tratando de demostrar que es digno de ser entrenador el jefe para siempre. Si no logra hacerlo bien, entonces el consejo escolar puede tratar de encontrar un entrenador diferente para el resto del año. Ser entrenador es muy importante para él. No quiero que pierda esto, ya ha perdido demasiado".

"Bella, no te estreses", Kate se preocupó. "No querrás poner un estrés excesivo en el bebé".

"El bebé está bien", le afirmé, aunque yo no estaba tan segura. Había tenido un leve dolor de espalda durante todo el día y me sentía mal. No dejé que nadie lo supiera, yo hoy quería estar cerca de Edward y de Seth. Si le dijera a alguien que no me sentía muy bien, todos se desvivirían por mí, y yo no quería eso.

Vimos el partido en un silencio nervioso. Mis ojos muy rara vez se apartaban de Edward. A medida que el juego avanzaba, me di cuenta de que estaba cada vez más frustrado, su equipo no estaba haciéndolo nada bien, habían soltado el balón más veces de las que podía contar, estaban perdiendo lanzamientos y goles.

Mientras miraba a Edward cada vez más y más estresado, yo podía sentir el dolor cada vez más fuerte y estaba empezando a pensar que podía haber llegado el momento de tener a este bebé. Sin embargo yo tenía que conseguir acabar de ver su primer partido. No iba a alejar a Edward de lo que le gustaba y de lo que había soñado durante tanto tiempo. No podía jugar, pero su corazón estaba en ese campo con cada uno de los miembros de su equipo.

Se estaba acercando el final del partido y no se veía bien. Él miró brevemente la multitud, buscándome. Cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron, le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora y él me la devolvió. Yo no podía estar segura, pero parecía que él había tomado un gran suspiro de alivio antes de darse la vuelta y centrarse en el partido. Pidió un tiempo de espera, llamando a todos los jugadores. Él empezó a hablar con el equipo y mostrarles algo en el portapapeles. En cuestión de segundos, el equipo estuvo de vuelta formado en el campo.

"¿Qué está haciendo?", Kate preguntó.

"Está poniendo a Seth", le contesté.

"¿Por qué?", Emmett preguntó.

"Porque Seth puede recuperar el balón", le contesté. Seth era el quarterback del campo, pero también era rápido. Si alguien podía recuperar el balón, era él.

Como Edward quería, Seth corrió por el campo, directamente hacia la pelota. Nadie podría haberlo cogido. Dio un salto delante de la pelota antes que un miembro del otro equipo pudiera alcanzarlo e interceptar el tiro. La multitud aplaudió y saltó a sus pies. Yo hice lo mismo, sintiendo la emoción pero también el miedo que yo sabía que Edward estaba sintiendo.

Una vez que estuve de pie un verdadero dolor me golpeó. Se sentía como si mil cuchillos me atravesaran. Se me cortó la respiración y tuve que sentarme.

"Bella, ¿estás bien?", Esme me preguntó. Las miradas de todos estuvieron de repente en mí.

"Estoy bien. Acabo de tener un dolor agudo, sólo tengo que sentarme por un minuto. Voy a estar bien", traté de tranquilizarles a todos a través de mi respiración agitada.

"¿Necesitas que vaya a por Edward?", Emmett me preguntó.

"¡No! Tiene que terminar el partido. Estoy bien".

"Bella, si sientes un dolor que está causando que sientas la necesidad de sentarte y de respirar tan fuerte, tengo que llevarte al hospital", ordenó a Kate.

"Por favor, tengo que estar aquí para apoyarlo. El partido casi ha terminado", le supliqué. "Una vez que se acabé, iré. Te lo prometo".

"¿Podemos tener unos minutos más, no?", dijo Rose, tratando de ponerse de mi lado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado teniendo los dolores?", Esme me preguntó.

"De vez en cuando durante todo el día, pero han comenzado a ser fuertes cuando he llegado aquí", le contesté.

"Sabes que Edward podría venir ahora y hacer que los asistentes estén el resto del partido, ¿no? ", insistió Emmett. "Él te ama a ti y al bebé más que al fútbol, Bella".

"No quiero alejarlo de esto. Ya le he quitado bastante y no voy a hacerlo otra vez", argumenté. "Por favor, voy a estar bien. No voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que este partido haya terminado y Edward esté conmigo".

Todos ellos me dieron una mirada de derrota y se centraron en los últimos minutos del partido. Seth había sido capaz de llevar con éxito el equipo por el campo, estaban a un gol de ganar, sólo era necesario estar un poco más cerca. Los segundos estaban acabando. Era todo lo que necesitaban y serían capaces de ganar el juego.

Tuve otro dolor agudo cuando la pelota se elevó en manos de Seth. Se puso en posición de lanzar, pero nadie estaba cerca. El otro equipo se acercaba a él, así que se alejó de ellos y salió corriendo.

Todo el mundo comenzó a animarlo y a corear su nombre. Todo lo que necesitaba era llegar a la yarda veinte de la línea de gol, pero no se detuvo. Corrió más rápido de lo que yo nunca antes le había visto. Él no iba a permitir que nadie lo capturara.

El timbre sonó, alertando el final del partido, y segundos más tarde Seth corrió hasta la zona final, ganando el partido para el equipo. Todo el mundo en las tribunas aplaudió muy fuerte y salió corriendo hacia el campo. Este fue un gran logro para Seth y Edward.

Vi como Edward corrió por el campo, abrazando a Seth en un abrazo emocionado. Todo el equipo se unió a la emoción.

"Voy a por el coche", anunció Garrett, alejándose cuando empecé a respirar aún más pesadamente.

"Yo te ayudaré", se ofreció Emmett.

"Tenemos que ir a por Edward, ahora", exclamé a través del dolor.

"Ah, claro", dijo Emmett parándose en seco. Se volvió hacia el campo. "En realidad él viene hacia aquí". Miré hacia arriba y vi a Edward corriendo por el campo hacia las gradas. "Voy a ir a por Seth entonces", Emmett se precipitó por las gradas, corriendo más allá de Edward hacia la muchedumbre.

"Kate, ¿puedes llamar a Leah?", le pregunté. "Y Rose, tú tienes que llamar a Alice y a Jasper. Esme, ¿puedes llamar a Carlisle para decirle que vamos hacia allí?". Empecé a dar órdenes, las cuales todos obedecieron al instante, corriendo cada uno para hacer lo suyo. Quería decírselo a Edward estando a solas, necesitaba que estuviéramos nosotros solos y nadie más.

Yo todavía estaba sentada en las gradas, respirando con dificultad y tratando de luchar a través de las contracciones mientras él se lanzaba hacia las gradas. Se veía muy emocionado. Me puse en pie lentamente, devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras él me envolvía en sus brazos.

"Hemos ganado, cariño. Lo he conseguido. Me gusta mucho esto, no quiero volver a hacer otra cosa", anunció. Se apartó par ver la expresión de mi cara.

"Me alegro. Esto era lo que yo quería para ti, era lo que necesitabas", divulgué. "Pero Edward, necesito que me lleves al hospital ahora". Su rostro se quedó en blanco, la emoción y la felicidad fueron sustituidas por el miedo y la preocupación. Le sonreí y le puse la mano en la mejilla. "Edward, necesito que seas fuerte. Estás a punto de convertirte en padre y te necesito". Él salió de su expresión en blanco, sacudiendo la cabeza un par de veces.

"Vale", anunció. Rápidamente envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, sujetándome mientras bajábamos por las gradas hasta el estacionamiento. Todos los demás nos seguirían.

Garrett tenía el coche de policía listo para salir. Kate se puso en el asiento delantero con Garrett, mientras que Edward y Esme me ayudaron a subir al asiento trasero.

"Vamos a estar justo detrás de ti". Rose anunció mientras Seth y Emmett se acercaban corriendo. Asentí con la cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Garrett puso la sirena y se deslizó fuera del estacionamiento tan rápido como pudo.

"Todo va a está bien, cariño, vamos a llegar pronto", Edward me consolaba. Le cogí de la camiseta, apretándola en mis manos, tratando de ocultar el dolor.

"Quédate conmigo. No me dejes sola", le rogué.

"Nunca lo haré, Bella".

Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes, luchando contra el dolor.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ella de esta manera?", Edward preguntó. Kate se dio la vuelta desde la parte delantera para ver cómo estaba.

"Ella ha comenzado a tener contracciones sobre el último cuarto del partido, pero ha dicho que ha estado teniendo un dolor leve durante todo el día", contestó Esme.

"¿Entonces por qué nadie ha venido a buscarme?"

"Yo no se lo he permitido", susurré. "No quería alejarte del partido".

"Bella...", me regañó.

"No... estoy bien. No me he puesto mal hasta justo al final. No te preocupes por eso", traté de tranquilizarlo. Suspiró profundamente, pasándose la mano por el pelo por la frustración.

Llegamos al hospital en muy poco tiempo, gracias a la sirena. Cuando llegamos Carlisle estaba esperándonos en la entrada principal con mi obstetra, el Dr. Snow.

Garrett saltó, abriendo las puertas para nosotros.

"¿Cómo vamos, Bella?", preguntó el Dr. Snow, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Murmuré algo ininteligible y él se echó a reír por lo bajo. Me ayudó a salir del coche, poniéndome en la silla de ruedas. Me llevaron a una habitación con toda mi familia siguiéndome de cerca, Edward ni una sola vez se alejó de mi lado.

La enfermera entró y me ayudó a prepararme todo y a meterme en la cama. Las contracciones venían tan rápidas y tan fuertes que literalmente no podía respirar.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?", preguntó Edward con nerviosismo.

"No", me quejé a través de las contracciones.

"Está bien Bella, voy a echar un vistazo rápido y ver cómo lo estás haciendo, luego te traeré algunos medicamentos para el dolor", informó el Dr. Snow. Miró para ver cómo estaba de dilatada. Vi su cara mientras lo hacía y me di cuenta de que tenía un aspecto peculiar. Revisó los monitores y luego le dijo a la enfermera que le trajera la máquina de ultrasonidos.

"¿Qué pasa?", Edward preguntó.

"Estoy seguro de que todo está bien", respondió el doctor Snow, sin darnos alivio ni a Edward ni a mí.

El Dr. Snow rápidamente hizo un ultrasonido y luego miró el monitor de nuevo, viendo lo que pasaba cada vez que tenía una contracción.

"Dr. Snow, ¿qué pasa?". Le pregunté, sabiendo que él estaba ocultándome algo.

"Bella, no quiero que entres en pánico, pero parece que hay un problema", anunció.

"¿Qué quiere decir con que hay un problema?". Edward preguntó, con una voz irritada y todavía preocupado.

El Dr. Snow comenzó a ordenar cosas a las enfermeras, diciéndoles que prepararan el quirófano y llamaran al pediatra y a los especialistas. Dos enfermeras llegaron corriendo y comenzaron a empujar la cama en la que estaba fuera de la habitación.

"¿Qué está pasando?", grité.

"Me temo que tengo que llevarte a quirófano y sacarte al bebé ya. La frecuencia cardíaca es muy baja, ni siquiera hay a veces, y su presión arterial está disminuyendo rápidamente. No estoy seguro de cuál es el problema, pero vas a necesitar una cesárea y me temo que no tenemos tiempo para una epidural. Voy a tener que ponerte bajo anestesia", me informó. "Lo siento. Sé que esto no es lo que querías escuchar, pero es la única opción para asegurarnos de que tanto tú como el bebé seguís con vida".

"Edward", grité, llegando a su mano mientras me empujaban por el pasillo.

"Está bien", me aseguró tomando mi mano y sosteniéndola con fuerza. "Estoy aquí. No voy a ir a ninguna parte".

Cuando llegamos a quirófano el Dr. Snow detuvo a Edward.

"Lo siento mucho, pero tú no puedes venir en este momento. La enfermera te mostrará dónde puedes esperar y tan pronto como sepamos lo que está pasando, te llamaremos".

"No", gemí. Apreté la mano más fuertemente, no estando dispuesta a dejarlo ir. Yo necesitaba que estuviera conmigo.

"Cariño, todo irá bien. No voy a ir muy lejos y estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Te lo prometo". Podía ver el miedo en su rostro, el mismo miedo que yo estaba sintiendo. "Te amo", me susurró al oído antes de besarme suavemente en la mejilla.

La cama comenzó a moverse hacia el quirófano y de mala gana solté la mano de Edward. "Yo también te amo", murmuré. Mientras las puertas se cerraban pude ver las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. Estaba tratando muy duramente de mantenerse entero.

Sus lágrimas sólo me dieron más miedo y ansiedad. Las enfermeras y los médicos se pusieron a mí alrededor y me engancharon a todo tipo de tubos y máquinas. Todo daba miedo, no sabía lo que estaban haciendo o si el bebé y yo sobreviviríamos. Nadie me decía nada.

A los pocos minutos de entrar en quirófano, me pusieron una máscara de oxigeno sobre mi cara y segundos después me fui. El último pensamiento que tuve fue de mi madre. Quería mucho que ella estuviera aquí, ella habría sabido qué hacer para relajarme.

**EPOV**

Al segundo en el que su mano dejó la mía, me perdí. Me rompí en sollozos, estaba luchando para respirar. Yo no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, nadie me decía nada. Yo no sabía si le pasaba algo al bebé o a Bella. Todo lo que sabía era que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no era bueno y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

"Edward", mi padre me llamó por el pasillo.

"Papá, ¿qué está pasando?". Lloré, corriendo por el pasillo a su encuentro a mitad de camino. "Ellos no me dicen mucho. Ni siquiera puedo estar ahí con ella. Por favor, sólo dime que ella va a estar bien".

Colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, apretándola suavemente. "Todo va a estar bien. El Dr. Snow es un gran doctor y él tendrá mucho cuidado con ambos. ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo y te sientas con mamá y todos los demás?", sugirió.

"¡No! ¡No puedo! Me han dicho que iban a venir a buscarme tan pronto como supieran algo. No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que sepa que ella está bien".

Lo escuché suspirar por la derrota, sabiendo que era inútil tratar de discutir conmigo. Él asintió con la cabeza y me llevó por el pasillo hasta una sala cerca de allí y nos sentamos. Mi cabeza cayó en mis manos por la frustración y la agonía, sabía que algo andaba mal. Yo quería estar en esa habitación con ella, quería saber que ella iba a conseguirlo, quería saber que nuestro hijo, el cual había tardado tanto tiempo en llegar, iba a estar bien. Si algo le pasara al bebé sabía que iba a matar a Bella. Ella quería muchísimo tener un hijo, había estado muriendo por ser mamá desde el primer año que nos casamos.

Poco después de sentarnos mi madre y Kate entraron corriendo por el pasillo. "¿Qué está pasando?", Kate preguntó en un tono asustado. Me puse de pie delante de las dos.

"¿Por qué no habéis venido a por mí? ¿Por qué nadie ha venido a avisarme al segundo de empezar a tener contracciones?", grité. Yo estaba furioso de que la hubieran dejado que estuviera sentada en las gradas teniendo contracciones y no hubieran venido a decírmelo.

"Ella nos rogó que no lo hiciéramos, Edward", mi madre argumentó. "Ella quería que fueras capaz de terminar el partido y demostraras a la junta escolar que podías manejar el ser entrenador. Ella no quería entrar de nuevo en el camino de tu sueño. Te ama demasiado como para pensar en sí misma antes que en ti".

"No me importa la mierda que os dijera, no teníais que haberlo hecho. ¿Crees que me importa una mierda el fútbol cuando ella está allí? Ella es mi esposa y ese es mi hijo. Tenía derecho a saberlo. Ahora no se si alguno de ellos va a sobrevivir y todo esto podría haberse evitado si hubierais venido a por mí", grité.

"Edward, cálmate", me ordenó mi padre, agarrando mis hombros para contenerme. Le resté importancia a su enfado.

"Deberíais haber venido a por mí", lloré. "No puedo vivir sin ella y no sé si va a sobrevivir. ¿Qué pasa si ninguno de ellos sobrevive?".

Mi madre se acercó para darme un apretado abrazo. "Ten fe, hijo. Vosotros dos habéis pasado a través de muchas cosas como para saber que también podéis hacerlo a través de esto. Ella es fuerte y tú lo sabes. Va a estar bien".

Me aferré a mi madre, llorando en sus brazos como si fuera un niño otra vez. Este era mi peor miedo. Esto era más difícil que enfrentarme a James, o recibir un disparo, o no ser capaz de jugar al fútbol. Esto era una pesadilla.

Una vez que me calmé y volví a sentarme en la silla, lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en todas las cosas que debería haber dicho o hecho para demostrarle lo mucho que ella significaba para mí. Para hacerle entender que ella era más importante para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Yo daría todo por ella. El fútbol o ser entrenador no significaban nada para mí sin ella.

Mi madre se quedó a mi lado frotando mis hombros. Todos estábamos en silencio en nuestros propios pensamientos y a la espera de alguna noticia.

"Edward", dijo una voz. Mi cabeza se disparó al ver a una enfermera de pie junto al quirófano. Ella sonrió cuando me puse de pie. "¿Te gustaría conocer a tu hija?".

La sangre salió de mí. La miré confundido por lo que estaba diciendo. "¿Hija?", todos preguntamos a la vez.

"Sí, tu hija", se rió.

Yo la seguí hasta el quirófano y una enfermera se acercó para colocar al bebé en mis brazos. La miré, sintiendo todas las emociones a la vez. Alivio, miedo, alegría, emoción, anticipación... Ella era bella y perfecta. Nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien tanto como amaba a Bella, pero sólo tardé un segundo para que el amor que sentía por mi hija estallara dentro de mí.

"¿Qué pasa con Bella? ¿Está bien?"

"Ella va a estar bien. El Dr. Snow está cosiéndola ahora. Se despertará de la anestesia en un par de horas".

"¿Y el bebé, ella también está bien?"

Ella me sonrió. "Ella está muy bien. El cordón estaba envuelto alrededor de su cuello, bloqueando su oxígeno, y durante cada contracción se apretaba aún más. Sin embargo, ella está bien ahora y en perfecto estado de salud. Ambas lo están".

Asentí con la cabeza. "Gracias", dije aliviado de que mis preocupaciones fueran injustificadas.

Una vez más miré a mi hija en mis brazos, sonriéndole mientras poco a poco abría los ojos y movía sus pequeños dedos. "¿Puedo sacarla al pasillo para que pueda conocer a sus abuelos?"

"Por supuesto que puedes. Vamos a mover a tu esposa a una sala de recuperación en breve, así que tendrás que venir con el bebé. Pero por ahora está bien si quieres sacarla del quirófano", me explicó la enfermera.

Poco a poco salí al pasillo para ver los rostros emocionados y ansiosos de mis padres y de Kate.

Se reunieron alrededor de mí, mirándola y riéndose de sus diminutas expresiones.

"No puedo creer que ella sea ella", mi padre se quedó sin aliento. "Durante todo este tiempo estábamos esperando un niño".

"Creo que vamos a tener que devolver un montón de cosas", se rió mi madre.

"¿Cómo está Bella?", Kate preguntó.

"Ella está bien, por lo que me han dicho. El médico está cosiéndola, y ahora la pasarán a una sala de recuperación".

"¿Y cómo la vais a llamar?", mi padre me preguntó.

"No tengo ni idea", me reí. "Estábamos esperando un niño. Ahora no podremos llamarla Edward Junior". Todos se rieron.

"Todo el mundo va a estar muy emocionado al escuchar la noticia", anunció Kate. "Están todos abajo a la espera de noticias".

"Tan pronto como la trasladen a una sala de recuperación estoy seguro de que la podremos visitar", informó Carlisle.

Todos nos quedamos allí durante un tiempo, solo mirándola y enamorándonos de ese pequeño bebé que cambiaría para siempre la vida de todos.

Más tarde esa noche Bella fue trasladada a una habitación y yo la seguí con mi hija en mis brazos. Yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir o ponerla en la cuna. Ella ya tenía a su padre envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique.

Era tan extraño escuchar eso. Yo era un papá y Bella una mamá. Éramos una familia. Nunca nada en la vida se podría igualar a este sentimiento de alegría que tenía. Esto era el paraíso.

Una vez que la instalaron en la sala de recuperación, me senté al lado de la cama, esperando que se despertara.

"Edward", susurró en voz baja, saliendo de su sueño.

"Estoy aquí, cariño".

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi bebé?". Poco a poco abrió los ojos, buscando por todas partes cualquier señal del bebé.

"Ella está aquí, Bella", le enseñé el bebé durmiendo en mis brazos. "No he sido capaz de dejarla, así que la tengo en mis brazos. Pero creo que ella puede querer ver a su mamá ahora".

"¿Ella?", Bella repitió confundida.

Me reí a la ligera. "Sí", contesté. "Resulta que en el ultrasonido se equivocaron. Hemos tenido una niña, no un niño". Coloqué suavemente al bebé en sus brazos, dejándola ir por primera vez.

"Ella es muy hermosa", exclamó Bella.

Sonreí. "Se parece a su mamá".

Bella me miró con una sonrisa a cambio, e incluso un poco ruborizada. "Te amo, Edward".

Me agaché, besando sus labios suavemente. Puse mi frente contra la suya, mirando a nuestra hija en brazos de mí esposa. "Yo también te amo. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar".

Nos sentamos allí disfrutando de la pequeña burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos cuando se produjo un golpe en la puerta.

"¿Podemos entrar ahora?". Mi madre preguntó, asomando la cabeza.

"Por supuesto", dijo Bella con emoción. Cada miembro de la familia apareció por la puerta uno por uno. Mis padres, Emmett y Rose, Kate y Garrett, Seth, y justo al final Leah entró con Alice y Jasper detrás.

Bella y yo les miramos a ambos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos habíamos visto.

"Honestamente, ¿no creeríais que íbamos a perdernos esto que habéis hecho?", Alice nos preguntó.

"¿Pero cómo?", Bella preguntó mientras que Alice se apresuraba a darle un abrazo rápido y ver al bebé.

"Yo sabía que te tocaría pronto, así que Jazz y yo decidimos tomar un viaje a casa para que pudiéramos estar aquí. Llegamos a Seattle anoche y estábamos planeando sorprenderos. Leah sabía que veníamos y vino a recogernos", explicó Alice. "Creo que esta pequeñaja nos ha ganado en la sorpresa".

"Estoy muy feliz de que ambos estéis aquí", declaró Bella. "Os he echado mucho de menos".

"Bueno, tal vez no nos tengas que echar más de menos. Estamos pensando en quedarnos", anunció Alice.

"¿En serio?", le pregunté con incredulidad.

"Sí, creo que hemos viajado lo suficiente, así que es hora de sentar la cabeza. Tal vez incluso casarnos y crear una familia", sugirió Jasper. Me di cuenta de que Bella y Alice se intercambiaron una mirada de emoción. Estaba seguro de que era debido a lo que había dicho Jasper. Bella me había estado diciendo durante años que le dijera a Jasper que tenía que proponérselo a Alice. Pero no tuve que decirle nada a Jasper, eso ya estaba en su agenda.

"Sería bueno tenerte de vuelta", le dije a Jasper. "He echado de menos a mi mejor amigo y puede que necesite a alguien para pasar el rato después de estar toda la noche con esta pequeña niña de papá".

"¿Y qué soy yo?", Emmett gritó en broma. Rose le golpeó en el pecho.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", Emmett le preguntó, frotándose el pecho.

"Deja de ser un bebé", exigió Rose. Todos empezaron a reírse de sus payasadas.

"Seth, felicidades por ganar el partido", dijo Bella. "Lo siento, no he sido capaz de celebrarlo correctamente contigo". Rodé los ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro irritado, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Bella.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", ella me preguntó.

"Deberías habérmelo dicho. Hubiera dejado el partido y hubiéramos llegado a tiempo al hospital. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiéramos venido aquí antes".

"Quería que terminaras el partido. Los niños dependen de ti y yo no iba a dejar que renunciaras a ese sueño por mí", argumentó.

"¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que nada me importa a parte de ti?", le pregunté.

"Cuando tú también te des cuenta de que eres importante para mí más que cualquier otra cosa. Bueno, creo que hasta ahora", agregó en broma, mirando a nuestra hija con amor.

Seth se echó a reír. "Está bien, hermana, entiendo por qué no estabas allí. Sin embargo, tengo algunas buenas noticias", agregó. "Después del partido un ojeador que estaba viéndolo, se me acercó y me dijo que quería hablar de mis planes futuros. Él me ha dado su tarjeta y me ha dicho que se pondría en contacto conmigo muy pronto".

"¿En serio?", pregunté con emoción. Seth asintió con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eso es una gran noticia, Seth", dijeron Garrett y Emmett casi al mismo tiempo.

"Es una noticia sorprendente", añadí. "Estoy muy feliz por ti".

"Yo no podría haberlo hecho sin todos vosotros", dijo Seth.

"Entonces, ¿puedo hacer la pregunta que todos estamos pensando?", Leah divulgó.

"¿Cuál es, Leah?", preguntó Bella.

"¿Cómo se va a llamar?"

Miré a Bella, al ver su mirada perpleja por la pregunta. "¿Tienes algo en mente?", le pregunté. Ella volvió a mirar al bebé dormido en sus brazos y sonrió.

"Sí, lo tengo", alzó los ojos de nuevo hacia los míos. "Renee" - anunció - "como mi madre".

Una esquina de mi labio se curvó en una sonrisa. "Creo que es un nombre perfecto".

"Estoy de acuerdo", añadió Kate, sonriendo.

"Bienvenida a la familia, Renee", mi padre le dio la bienvenida. Ella comenzó a despertarse, bostezando y estirando sus piernas un poco. Todo el mundo se asombró y le susurró cosas.

"¿Puedo cogerla ahora?", mi madre me preguntó con cierta vacilación.

"Por supuesto que puedes", coincidió Bella. Ella se movió hasta el lado de la cama, levantando a Renee de los brazos de Bella. Mi madre tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras sostenía a su nieta tan cerca.

"Pequeña, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo", susurró. "La mujer con tu mismo nombre no puede estar aquí, pero yo intentaré estarlo, te amare de parte de las dos".

Vi como Renee pasaba por todo el mundo en la habitación. Todos la querían de inmediato. Sin duda siempre iba a ser la niña más mimada.

Bella juntó su mano con la mía, uniendo nuestros dedos. La miré, apretándole la mano con suavidad, y ella me sonrió con mucho amor en su rostro. Durante todo este tiempo todavía la amaba más que a nada. Ella lo era todo para mí y siempre lo sería.

Me incliné hacia abajo, dándole un rápido beso en los labios y apartándole el pelo enmarañado de la cara.

"Gracias por amarme", susurró.

"Gracias por haberme permitido amarte y por amarme a cambio". La besé otra vez pero más apasionadamente, sabiendo que nuestra familia estaría probablemente tan centrada en Renee que podríamos tener ese pequeño momento de intimidad juntos.

"Así que, eh... ¿estáis pensando en hacer el bebé número dos ya?", Emmett bromeó. Rompí el beso, rodando los ojos. Las mejillas de Bella se volvieron de un color rosa oscuro.

"Tal vez deberíamos darles un poco de tiempo a solas", sugirió Garrett. Actualmente estaba cogiendo a Renee, por lo que volvió a colocarla en los brazos de Bella. Todo el mundo nos deseó una buena noche y dijeron que estarían de vuelta por la mañana.

Una vez que nos quedamos solos, dirigí mi atención a Bella. Ella estaba mirando hacia abajo a nuestra pequeña niña, pasando los dedos por su carita.

"¿Es posible amar tanto a alguien?", preguntó sin apartar los ojos de Renee. Sonreí, mirando de lado a lado entre mis dos chicas.

"Sí", le susurré, besándola suavemente en la frente. Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada a su lado, mirando a la hermosa obra que los cielos nos habían dado y sabiendo que nada podría ser mejor que esto.

Y vivieron felices para siempre :)

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que hayais disfrutado el fic y que os haya gustado tanto como a mi. <strong>

**Quería agradeceros que me hayais seguido y sobretodo que me hayais comentado, ya que eso me da muchos ánimos para seguir traduciendo ;)**

**Mañana os subiré otro capi sorpresa que la autora escribió después del epílogo, donde ya han pasado algunos años más :) Y también os pondré el sumary de la historia que estoy traduciendo :)**

**Muchas gracias a todas:**

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha, Pamys-Chan, Iare, Kisara Mansen, vivi S R, anyreth, andrea, Fran Ktrin Black, yolabertay, Maya Cullen Masen, Chayley Costa, EdithCullen71283, Rossy04, IsabellaCullen2106, Nishali Black Cullen, Shiio95, Leixandra Aymar, vale, yyamile, AinavMoon, Mariale Olivares, Jelita, musegirl17, nitzuki, FerHdePattinson, Cullen Vigo, jamlvg, lexa0619. Si me dejo a alguien me enviáis un privado y os añado ;)**


	30. Capítulo Extra

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de earthprincess4, yo solo la traduzco.

**Canción recomendada por la autora:** Changing Colours de Great Lake Swimmers

**Y aquí va el capítulo extra y el último de este fic ;)**

**Capítulo Extra**

Edward y yo habíamos estado siendo fuertes desde hacía ya casi veintidós años. Habíamos tenido nuestros altibajos, pero en su mayor parte habíamos pasado juntos todos los días de nuestras vidas, ayudándonos el uno al otro a aprender y a crecer, y por supuesto a ver a nuestra hija, Renee, convertirse en una hermosa niña.

Ella acaba de cumplir once años y había comenzado recientemente la escuela media. Estaba muy bien constituida y era inteligente, sorprendía a todos con lo inteligente que era. Ella era nuestro mundo y tenía a todo el mundo envuelto alrededor de su dedo meñique.

Edward y yo intentamos durante mucho tiempo tener otro hijo, pero nunca funcionó. Los dos queríamos una gran familia y sentíamos que nuestra casa estaba vacía sin más hijos. Queríamos a Renee, ella era nuestro mundo, pero siempre esperamos que ella tuviera hermanos y hermanas con los que crecer. Sabía que realmente a Edward le molestaba no tener un hijo para continuar con su apellido, pero nunca lo mostró. Como su esposa y compañera constante, podía decir eso. Si alguna vez yo sacaba el tema él siempre me decía que no necesitábamos más hijos. Renee era todo lo que necesitábamos y los chicos del campo de fútbol también eran sus hijos. Edward moldeaba a los niños no sólo para que fueran buenos jugadores de fútbol, sino también para que todos en nuestra pequeña ciudad estuvieran orgullosos de tenerlos como modelos a seguir.

Edward era increíble como mentor y entrenador, pero aún más como padre. No se podía pedir más de un hombre. No sólo nos salvó a mis hermanos y a mí de una vida de infierno y de una muerte posible, sino que también me enseñó a amarme a mí misma y a tener confianza en mis habilidades como madre y como esposa. Se lo debía todo. No sería la persona que era hoy si no fuera por él. Yo probablemente no estaría viva si no fuera por su sacrificio para mantenerme a salvo.

"Mamá, tenemos que irnos. Voy a llegar tarde... otra vez", se quejó Renee mientras ella estaba junto a la puerta de entrada con su mochila morada en su hombro.

"Ya voy, ya voy", le aseguré, corriendo alrededor de la cocina para tomar nuestros almuerzos, mis llaves y mi bolso. Siempre acababa corriendo por las mañanas, era un aspecto totalmente diferente de cuando yo era un adolescente. Al vivir con James nunca había llegado tarde a nada, habría sido sancionada si lo hubiera hecho. Ahora, sin embargo, creo que a veces me gustaba llegar un poco tarde a las cosas sólo para recordarme a mí misma que tenía la libertad para hacerlo. No será golpeada si llegaba tarde o me olvidaba de hacer algo antes de irme. Me gustaba tener esa libertad, aunque creo que Renee se molestaba un poco ya que se metía en problemas con su maestro por llegar tarde y por lo general tenía que quedarse en el recreo o escribir la misma oración varias veces. Nunca entendí por qué los profesores castigaban el que los estudiantes llegaran tarde, especialmente los de grado medio y los pequeños. No es que tuvieran algún control sobre sus padres por llegar tarde a dejarlos. Si ellos pudieran conducir entonces yo diría que sería una historia diferente.

Edward se había ido temprano para trabajar un poco en el próximo partido de fútbol antes de que sus estudiantes entraran para su clase de historia. Le encantaba ser maestro, pero le encantaba aún más ser entrenador. Cada momento libre que encontraba se preparaba para los partidos. Durante la temporada de fútbol apenas lo veía. Una vez que la temporada de fútbol terminaba, él volvía a ser el padre de Renee y el esposo que yo conocía. Era un pequeño sacrificio que soportaba para que Edward viviera su sueño.

Renee y yo salimos corriendo hasta el coche y nos encaminamos rápidamente hacia la escuela. Las dos estuvimos en silencio mientras yo conducía, ella parecía tener muchas cosas en la mente por alguna razón. No era como si ella fuera tan tranquila, la mayoría de las veces era muy habladora y me contaba todo, pero ahora no tanto. Quería preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero en vez de eso decidí darle el espacio que necesitaba.

Volví a trabajar como enfermera de la escuela intermedia a tiempo completo cuando Renee empezó la escuela. Con Renee en la escuela intermedia ahora, yo era capaz de pasar casi todos los periodos del almuerzo con ella y verla alrededor de la escuela todos los días. Siempre fui capaz de tener mi horario como el suyo para que no estuviera sola o con una niñera distinta cada vez. Alguna noche que Edward y yo salíamos a cenar, se quedaba con sus abuelos, Carlisle y Esme, o con su tía Rose y su tío Emmett, o incluso una vez con su tía Kate y su tío Garrett. Su persona favorita con la que le gustaba pasar tiempo era con su tío Seth, ella lo amó desde el primer día. Seth se mudó hace años a California para ir a la universidad y nunca regresaba a casa. Conoció al amor de su vida, Marissa, en la universidad, y se quedó allí para estar con ella. Venían a visitarnos de vez en cuando, pero no tan a menudo como nos gustaría.

Leah volvía a casa por lo menos una vez al mes. Todavía no se había casado, su amor era sólo para los animales con los que trabajaba día a día en el zoológico. Sin embargo, ella era feliz, eso era todo lo que yo podía pedir para ella y Seth. Ellos se salvaron de la mayoría de los abusos físicos que yo sufrí, aunque el abuso venía de muchas formas. Ambos tenían cicatrices mentales y emocionales de lo que pasó. Con el tiempo y con asesoramiento todos seríamos capaces de curar nuestro sufrimiento y seguir adelante. Por eso se esforzó nuestra terapeuta, para que siguiéramos adelante. Hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para seguir adelante.

Quizás el pasar tanto tiempo con Renee y el deseo de protegerla de todo el mal en el mundo estaban comenzando a asfixiarla y necesitaba un poco de espacio. Ella estaba haciéndose mayor y necesitaba tener un poco la libertad, no demasiada, pero sí un poco. Yo no tenía por qué entrometerme en lo que la estaba molestando. Ella sabía que podía hablar conmigo si lo necesitaba.

Cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la escuela todos los rezagados corrían hacia el edificio para llegar a tiempo antes de que sonara la campana. Renee saltó del coche y salió corriendo sin ni siquiera despedirse o darme un abrazo y un beso. De alguna manera me dolió el corazón cuando no lo hizo, pero tenía que empezar a acostumbrarme con el tiempo. Ella estaba creciendo.

A la hora del almuerzo no vino a la enfermería como hacía normalmente, lo que me hizo preguntarme si algo estaba realmente mal. Bajé a la cafetería y la vi sentada con un grupo de amigas, riéndose y hablando libremente. Una vez más se me rompió el corazón, pero tuve que dejarlo ir. Era sano que ella tuviera amigos y quisiera pasar tiempo con ellos.

Esa noche Renee y yo fuimos a cenar, solo las dos, ya que sabía que Edward iba a llegar muy tarde por el entrenamiento de fútbol. Yo quería pasar un poco de tiempo con Renee, como antes.  
>"¿Quiénes eran esas chicas con las que estabas comiendo en el almuerzo hoy?", le pregunté mientras me metía un pedazo de comida en la boca.<p>

Ella se encogió de hombros y levantó un poco de comida de su plato. "Sólo eran algunas chicas de mi clase", respondió ella con indiferencia. "Ellas nos preguntaron a Pippa y a mí si queríamos sentarnos con ellas hoy. Nunca me habían pedido que me sentara con ella, así que estuve muy entusiasmada con eso hasta que comenzaron a meterse con Pippa. Entonces ya no era muy divertido". Sus ojos estaban tristes mientras ella movía su comida en la salsa de tomate.

"¿Quién es Pippa?". Le pregunté, no recordando haber escuchado a Renee hablar de una amiga que se llamara Pippa.

"Ella es una chica nueva en nuestra escuela, ha comenzado hace unas semanas. Los niños se meten mucho con ella porque es callada y no se viste igual que todos nosotros. Ella no es de Forks, vino de la ciudad de Nueva York, donde viven Alice y Jasper. Me recuerda mucho a Alice. Ella es agradable y siempre quiere hacer cosas para mí. Yo no creo que sea muy agradable que las otras chicas se burlen de ella".

"No es agradable. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti por hacerte amiga de alguien que es nueva en la zona y que probablemente necesite una buena amiga en estos momentos después de haberse mudado tan lejos", la elogié. "¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Sabes sus nombres? Me gustaría conocerlos y tal vez quedar un día para que tú y Pippa juguéis".

"Mamá", se quejó ella. "Ya no somos niñas pequeñas. No quedamos para jugar. Salimos y dormimos fuera de casa".

"Lo siento", me disculpé riéndome por haber sido corregida sobre la terminología adecuada para una preadolescente. "¿Por qué no le preguntas si estaría libre para pasar la noche del viernes aquí? Papá estará fuera de la ciudad por un partido, por lo que sólo estaremos nosotras".

"¿Puedo invitar a un par de personas más?", preguntó mirándome con una expresión emocionada.

"Claro, pero no más de cinco niñas", estuve de acuerdo con que vinieran unas pocas. "Sin embargo no creo que sea una muy buena idea invitar a las chicas que estaban molestando a Pippa".

"No. Sólo voy a invitar a tres niñas: Ashley, Kara y Pippa Ellas son las únicas chicas de las que soy muy amiga. Además, esto pondrá celosas a Amber y a Courtney".

"Renee", la reprendí con un rostro severo. No me gustaba que pensara que estaba bien que otras chicas se sintieran mal a pesar de lo mucho que se lo merecían.

"Bueno, se lo merecen", se excusó. "Deberías haber oído lo que decían acerca de Pippa. Hasta se fue al baño a llorar un rato. Trató de ser fuerte y no dejar que le afectara, pero no lo consiguió. Quería golpear a Courtney por los comentarios que estaba diciendo".

"¿Le has dicho a algún maestro lo que ha pasado?", le pregunté.

"No", dejó caer la cabeza por la vergüenza de no haber dicho nada.

"Tienes que decirlo la próxima vez que suceda. Lo peor que puedes hacer como una amiga es no hablar. Sé que no es fácil, pero las palabras pueden herir, especialmente a alguien que es nuevo y no tiene muchos amigos".

"Lo sé, mamá. Por eso traté de ser su amiga en su primer día. Se veía muy asustada y triste. Tenía que hacer algo".

Acerqué mi brazo sobre la mesa y le tomé la cara con la mano. "Estoy muy orgullosa de llamarte mi hija. Eres verdaderamente única".

Ella sonrió y agachó la cabeza como si se sintiera avergonzada de mi comentario. Aparté mi mano y señalé hacia la comida para que se la terminara. Yo quería llegar a casa a tiempo para que Renee hiciera su tarea y posiblemente para que yo tuviera un poco de tiempo para mí misma. Todavía me encantaba leer y trataba de hacerlo cada vez que podía. Ser madre, esposa y enfermera de la escuela me dejaba poco tiempo libre.

Edward no llegó a casa hasta casi las diez de la noche. Era típico pero todavía difícil. Renee ya estaba dormida y probablemente no lo vería por la mañana tampoco.

"Te ves agotado", le dije mirándolo y viendo su ropa y su pelo desaliñado, las ojeras bajo sus ojos y la cara un poco quemada por el sol. Dejó sus cosas en el sofá y se acercó a mí. Se inclinó para darme un beso antes de sentarse a mi lado.

"Hoy no ha sido un día muy bueno", se quejó.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Hay un nuevo chico en la escuela", comenzó. "Su nombre es Foxworth y trató de entrar en el equipo la semana pasada. Esta tarde ha sido su primer entrenamiento con el equipo".

"¿No es muy bueno?", le pregunté.

"No, no es eso en absoluto", me corrigió. "Es realmente muy bueno. Es uno de esos jugadores de futbol con los que los entrenadores sueñan, pero su actitud apesta. Él parece que no puede controlar su ira. He tenido que romper dos peleas esta tarde y al final he tenido que sentarlo para que se calmara. No sé si lo podré utilizar en el partido de este fin de semana por cómo se comporta. Estoy a punto de darle una patada fuera del equipo".

Conociendo a Edward como lo conocía, muy rara vez le daba a alguien una patada fuera del equipo y menos si valía. Siempre encontraba algo para que hicieran y los moldeaba para que fueran jugadores de fútbol aunque no fueran tan grandes al principio. Él era un firme creyente de que cualquiera podía hacer lo que fuera si quería y contaba con la ayuda adecuada para lograrlo. Oírle decir que estaba pensando en darle una patada fuera del equipo fue un poco chocante.

"Estoy segura de que con el tiempo se portará mejor. Es probable que todavía esté tratando de encontrar su lugar no sólo en el equipo, sino también en la escuela e incluso en esta comunidad tan unida. Es difícil de encajar cuando uno se muda a un pequeño pueblo como Forks", le animé.

"Probablemente tengas razón", él estuvo de acuerdo, pasándose los dedos por su pelo, cosa que lo enredaba más de lo que ya estaba. "Sólo quiero darme una ducha, comer algo y hacer el amor con mi esposa". Se apoyó en mi cuello y empezó a besarme a lo largo de mi línea de la mandíbula con un pequeño gemido escapando sus labios.

Sonreí al escuchar su comentario y estuve bastante contenta de que quisiera hacer el amor conmigo. "¿Por qué no te das una ducha y mientras yo voy a hacer algo para que puedas comer?".

Él gimió en mi cuello y retrocedió. "Está bien", se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio para darse una ducha. Me acerqué a la cocina y le hice un bocadillo con algunas patatas y un vaso de agua, y después lo llevé de regreso a nuestra habitación y lo coloqué en su mesita de noche. Me puse un camisón sexy y me metí en la cama para seguir leyendo un poco. Supuse que terminaría su ducha y luego querría comer. Sin embargo, cuando salió de la habitación, se arrastró hasta la cama y mientras tiraba de la cuerda de mi camisón y suavemente besaba mi piel, apartó el libro de mi mano y lo dejó caer al suelo. Sonreí y cerré los ojos disfrutando del aleteo de emoción que me daba su toque aún después de todos estos años.

"Me gustaría hacer el amor con mi mujer ahora", murmuró contra mi piel.

Le agarré la cara y llevé su boca contra la mía, besándolo con tanta pasión y deseo que pude. "A tu mujer no le gustaría otra cosa que hacer el amor contigo", le susurré contra sus labios después de darle un beso. Él sonrió contra mis labios antes de besarme más. Se posicionó en la cama, arrastrándose por encima de mí. Él me quitó torpemente el camisón por encima de mi cabeza y lo tiró al suelo.

"No sé por qué te molestas en usar estas cosas. Siempre termino quitándotelas", se quejó. "Además, me gusta tu cuerpo desnudo mucho más que la ropa interior adornada con volantes".

"Nunca te molestaron cuando éramos adolescentes", recordé con una voz burlona. Él se apoyó en sus manos para mirarme fijamente a la cara.

"Cuando éramos adolescentes estaba caliente. Todo me encendía. Ahora que soy más viejo y más sabio he llegado a admirar tu cuerpo desnudo y quiere adorar lo perfecto que es". Su lengua se arrastró a través de mi pecho hasta que llegó a uno, donde se arremolinó alrededor de mi pezón y lo chupó con los labios húmedos y cálidos. Su excitación era evidente cuando dejó caer sus caderas contra mí y se apretó suavemente en mí.

"Sabes que yo también he llegado a admirar tu cuerpo desnudo en los últimos años y estos pantalones que tienes no me dejan trabajar", señalé, tirando de sus pantalones para bajarlos.

Él se rió entre dientes contra mi pecho, sin separar los labios de mí me ayudó a bajarlos por sus piernas. Gemí con aprecio al sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía. Tracé los contornos de su estómago con los dedos hasta que llegué a su pene. Lo llevé a mi mano y poco a poco moví mi mano hacia atrás y hacia delante. Él suavemente mordió mi pezón y dejó escapar un gemido. Sonreí con alegría, sabiendo que después de tantos años todavía podía hacer que se sintiera bien. Después de deslizar la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su eje un par de veces, él se sentó sobre sus rodillas y miró a mi cuerpo tendido delante de él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo bien que se siente el tener tu mano alrededor de mi pene? Dios, las cosas que me haces después de todos estos años...", se fue apagando, inclinándose hacia abajo y besando mi estómago y mis piernas. Sus dedos se perdieron en mi entrada, haciendo que me tensara por la anticipación. Dos dedos se presionaron en mí lentamente y con precisión, bombeando y deslizándose hacia dentro y hacia fuera. Dejé escapar un fuerte gemido de mis labios mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía y se apretaba alrededor de sus dedos. Mi boca abierta dejó escapar libremente mi respiración irregular.

"Mmm, eres tan hermosa cuando te corres para mí. Yo podría verlo todo el día", susurró mientras me miraba. Sus dedos se retorcían y giraban dentro de mí, obligándome a estar a la orilla de un orgasmo. Mis ojos se cerraron y todo mi cuerpo se apretó por el hormigueo que se precipitó a través de mí de pies a cabeza. Yo quería gritar de éxtasis mientras él sacaba sus dedos y tiraba una pierna mía por encima de su hombro. Me miró con una expresión seductora y dejó caer la cabeza entre mis piernas, lamiendo de arriba a abajo mi entrada y mordisqueando mi clítoris entre sus labios. "Todavía sabes a canela. Siempre me encantará el sabor de la canela".

Mis piernas se cayeron a los lados, las abrí todo lo que pude mientras él me llevaba a otro orgasmo más fuerte que el primero. Antes de terminar alejó sus labios haciendo que llorara por la necesidad de tener su boca de nuevo en mí. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, alineó su pene con mi entrada y empujó suavemente a su manera. Él todavía trataba de ser amable conmigo y nunca era duro a pesar de que yo disfrutaba la sensación áspera y cruda del sexo. Por lo general, después de unos minutos de lentitud, el ritmo sensual siempre terminaba siendo rápido y duro. Siempre gemía mucho cuando lo hacía, haciéndole saber lo mucho que me gustaba y que quería más.

"Eres tan bueno para mí", suspiré, arrastrando mis labios sobre su pecho. "Dios, Edward, profundiza y haz que me corra más duramente que nunca antes. Déjame darte el mejor placer que hayas experimentado".

Mis palabras le despertaron aún más, lo que le hizo gemir y acelerar su ritmo. En unos momentos su cara estaba arrugada y perlas de sudor caían por su frente. "Sí, cariño. Sí", le grité cuando mi orgasmo se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Él dejó escapar un gemido largo y muy fuerte mientras se corría dentro de mí y me llenaba tan profundamente como podía. Le sonreí y dejé escapar un suspiro de placer.

"Dios, no puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo todavía me hagas convertirme en una adolescente caliente, no quiere nada más que hacer que te sientas bien y divertirme un poco mientras lo hago". Levantó las cejas y una sonrisa se formó en su cara.

"Siempre has actuado como un adolescente caliente", bromeé.

"Sin embargo tú amas eso. Yo sé cómo hacer a mi niña feliz", señaló.

Yo sonreí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirándome hacia arriba para ponerme a su nivel. "Eso lo sabes hacer muy bien", le aseguré.

Me miró a los ojos con mucho amor y alegría expresada en su rostro. "Te quiero", dijo como si fuera su última oportunidad de decirlo. Su tono me asustó, sobre todo por la forma en la que sus ojos me miraban y por su expresión inamovible. "Te quiero más y más cada día que estoy casado contigo. Pedirte que vinieras conmigo a ese estúpido baile hace tantos años fue probablemente la mejor decisión que tomé, aparte de pedirte que te casaras conmigo ante casi todo el pueblo". Se rió, rompiendo la seriedad de su expresión. "Yo simplemente no quiero que te olvides nunca de cuánto te amo y lo mucho que te apoyaré en todo lo que hagamos".

Me incliné y le di un beso en la nariz con una sonrisa en mi cara. "Yo también te amo. Siempre. Pero casi suena como si estuvieras diciendo adiós. ¿Está todo bien?", le pregunté empezando a preocuparme de que algo pudiera estar mal.

Se dio la vuelta a su lado de la cama y se rió entre dientes ligeramente. "No hay nada mal", me aseguró. "Simplemente no quiero que sientas que estoy contigo por estar o que he olvidado por qué me enamoré de ti. Me gustaría volver y hacerlo todo de nuevo si tuviera que hacerlo. Probablemente trataría de tomar mejores decisiones. Por mi parte, yo nunca dejaría que vivieras con ese monstruo durante el tiempo que viviste".

Suspiré y me arrastré de la cama para recoger el camisón del suelo y ponérmelo de nuevo. "Yo no quiero hablar del pasado ahora", dije con voz insegura. Incluso después de todo este tiempo sólo el pensar en James me llevaba a un estado de pánico y miedo. Edward lo sabía, pero siempre pensaba que era bueno para mí hablar de ello, para que hiciera frente a mis miedos y a mis inseguridades. Mi terapeuta decía lo mismo. Yo quería olvidar lo que había pasado y seguir adelante con la vida que tenía ahora. No quería enfrentarme a mis miedos, quería no hacerles caso y fingir que nada estaba mal. En el fondo yo sabía que él se había ido y no había manera posible de que me hiciera daño de nuevo, pero no importaba, todavía me dolía mentalmente cada día. Yo nunca podría alejarme de él.

Edward se acercó por detrás y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi estómago, inclinándose y besando mi cuello suavemente. "Lo siento".

Le di unas palmaditas en el brazo y con una sonrisa forzada me incliné hacia él. "Está bien, creo que me voy a dormir un poco ahora. Deberías comer y conseguir dormir un poco", salí de sus brazos y volví a la cama. Rápidamente arreglé las sábanas, me metí en mi lado de la cama y cerré los ojos. Después de unos momentos sentí a Edward sentarse en el otro lado de la cama y comer su bocadillo. Cuando terminó, apagó la luz y se acurrucó detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí y atrayéndome de nuevo hacia él.

"Nunca voy a dejar que nada te haga daño. Te lo prometo", me susurró junto a mi oído. Yo no dije nada a cambio, sólo me apoyé en él y le tomé la mano con la mía, poniéndolas contra mi estómago. Era mi forma silenciosa de hacerle saber que le creía y que le había perdonado por haber nombrado a James. Yo nunca podría estar enfadada con Edward por ninguna razón.

Al día siguiente fue como cualquier otro día. Edward se fue temprano, yo llegaba tarde y Renee estaba frustrada porque yo estaba tardando mucho tiempo. Era un día típico en la familia Cullen, pero por alguna razón sentía algo raro. No hice caso de la intuición que durante todo el día me dijo que algo no iba bien.

Mientras estaba en mi hora de almuerzo, Renee se presentó en mi oficina pareciendo molesta. Rápidamente corrí a su lado y la abracé. "¿Qué ha pasado?", le pregunté mientras ella lloraba en mis brazos.

"Mi amiga Pippa me ha dicho que ella no puede venir a casa para una fiesta de pijamas porque su madre no se lo permite", respondió ella entre sollozos.

"¿Pero ella se lo ha preguntado a su madre?", le pregunté.

"No, ella me ha dicho que no se lo puede preguntar porque sabe que su madre va a decirle que no. He tratado de convencerla de que por lo menos lo intentara y ella se ha enfada conmigo. Me ha dicho que si yo no lo deje estar entonces no será más mi amiga. Luego se ha ido y me ha dejado sola en la hora del almuerzo".

"Tal vez no es tan buen amiga si se ha molestado contigo por tan sólo haberle pedido que pasara la noche en tu casa", le dije.

"Ella no tiene otros amigos. Yo quiero ser su amiga, pero cada vez que intento acercarme a ella, se enfada conmigo y no me habla más", explicó. Una avalancha de recuerdos llenó mi mente, recordando que yo le había hecho lo mismo a Alice durante años, cuando vivía con James. Traté de evitar hacer cosas con ella y cuando Alice no aceptaba la respuesta, se enfadaba y se marchaba.

Mi corazón latió de miedo y de ira, pero tenía que mantener la calma por el bien de Renee. Me senté con ella y la miré con la mayor calma posible. Yo no quería asustar a mi hija innecesariamente.

"Renee, ¿cuánto sabes acerca de Pippa?", le pregunté.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", preguntó secándose las lágrimas y mirándome.

"¿Sabes de dónde venía antes de mudarse aquí? ¿Sabe quiénes son sus padres? ¿Tiene hermanos? ¿Es una estudiante muy buena, o no estudia?".

"Mamá, ¿por qué estás haciendo todas estas preguntas?".

"Sólo necesito saber qué es exactamente lo que está pasando para así poderla ayudar", le expliqué.

"¿Ayudarla cómo? ¿Qué crees que le pasa?", me preguntó.

"Sólo tienes que responder las preguntas, Renee", le ordené. "¿Sabes algo sobre su vida personal, lo que sea?"

Pensó por un momento y suspiró pesadamente por el interrogatorio. "No sé. Ella no habla mucho acerca de sí misma. Es un poco callada y no le gusta que la gente sepa mucho sobre ella".

"¿Tú le has contado cosas acerca de ti?", le pregunté.

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió ella. "Ella sabe que eres mi madre y le he hablado del tío Seth y la tía Leah, y del tío Emmett y la tía Rose. Incluso le he hablado del abuelo Carlisle, la abuela Esme, el tío Garrett y la tía Kate. Le hablé de la abuela Renee y de que me llamasteis así por ella".

"¿Pero ella nunca ha dicho nada de su familia?", le pregunté de nuevo.

"No, no que yo recuerde", respondió ella. "¿Por qué mamá?"

"Por nada, cariño", le dije acariciando su hombro y sonriéndole dulcemente. "Estoy segura de que todo estará bien en un par de días. ¿Por qué no vas a clase antes de que llegues tarde?", rodó los ojos y se puso de pie. Le di un último abrazo y le envié a su camino.

Yo no sabía qué hacer primero. ¿Debería llamar a la policía? ¿Debería preguntarle a Pippa? Ella me mentiría. Al menos debería tratar de obtener alguna información de ella, podría hacerlo de una forma no amenazante. Me acerqué hasta el escritorio de la secretaria y le pedí a Peggy que llamara a Pippa para que fuera a la oficina. Peggy me miró extrañamente, como si ella pensara que estaba loca, pero hizo lo que le pedí.

Esperé en el pasillo junto a la oficina a que Pippa viniera. Tan pronto como la vi caminar lenta y nerviosamente por el pasillo hacia mí, le sonreí y caminé hacia ella para encontrarme con ella a mitad de camino. Me fijé en su primera aparición. Ella estaba limpia y tenía el pelo oscuro y largo hasta los hombros. Sus ojos se veían un poco enrojecidos y había círculos oscuros bajo ellos, como si no hubiera dormido mucho. Llevaba unos pantalones largos y una camiseta de manga larga, con una sudadera con capucha por encima y unas mangas andrajosas sobre sus brazos. No estaba completamente fuera de lo común de los niños de aquí, pero para alguien que pudiera ser objeto de abuso en el hogar era uno de los primeros síntomas. Yo era ella.

"Hola Pippa. Te agradecería que me siguieras a mi oficina".

"¿Quién me ha llamado para ir a la oficina?", me preguntó.

"Yo te he llamado", admití.

Puse mi mano sobre su espalda y la llevé a mi oficina.

"¿Estoy en problemas?", me preguntó.

"¿Por qué estarías en problemas?", le respondí con una risita.

"Tú eres la madre de Renee. Yo no he sido muy amable con ella antes", admitió. "¿Te lo ha dicho?"

"Ella me ha contado un poco durante el almuerzo. Pero no es por eso por lo que te he llamado a mi oficina". Cogí un archivo de mi cajón sólo para hacer que pareciera que esto estaba relacionado con la escuela. "Hay alguna información que falta en tu expediente y yo tenía la esperanza de que pudieras ser capaz de ayudarme a rellenarla".

"Oh, está bien".

Me senté frente a ella y abrí el archivo, el cual pretendía que fuera llenado de alguna información, pero en realidad iba a tomar notas sobre lo que ella iba a decir. "Hace bastante calor aquí. ¿Por qué no te quitas la sudadera?", le sugerí.

"No, estoy bien", rápidamente se negó tirando de su manga con sus manos. Mientras hacía esto me di cuenta de la sombra de una contusión en la muñeca justo antes de que la tapara.

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí, tratando de no dejar que viera lo que yo había visto en la muñeca o lo que sospechaba. "¿Cuáles son los nombres de tus padres?".

"Mi madre es Catherine. Mi padre murió hace un año", respondió ella.

"¿Tienes un padrastro o tu madre tiene novio?".

"No, sólo está mi mamá". Anoté la información sobre el papel delante de mí.

"¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?"

"Tengo dos hermanos", dijo.

"¿Ellos vienen a esta escuela?"

"No, Foxworth está en la escuela secundaria y Spencer es sólo un bebé".

"¿En serio? ¿Qué edad tiene?". Le pregunté fingiendo estar entusiasmada al oír que era un bebé.

"Yo creo que tiene un poco más de un año de edad. Ha empezado a gatear, algo que no es siempre una buena cosa", agregó.

"¿Cómo es eso?", pregunté con una voz amable y con curiosidad.

"Bueno, él se choca con todo ahora. Mi madre no lo vigila y él siempre termina por caerse y hacerse daño".

"Los bebés pequeños aprenden a gatear cayéndose mucho", dije con una sonrisa.

"Tengo que estar allí para ayudar a que Spencer no se haga demasiado daño", dijo.

"¿Ayudas a tu hermano pequeño a menudo?", le pregunté.

"Sí, y Foxworth también lo hace, pero está jugando al fútbol este año, así que tengo que hacerlo yo más".

"Es verdad, recuerdo que mi marido le mencionó la última noche. Mi marido, Edward, es el entrenador, por lo que he oído todo sobre los jugadores". Me acordé de Edward diciéndome que ese chico tenía genio y había estado en dos peleas. Tal vez esta niña estaba siendo abusada por su hermano mayor y no por sus padres.

"Foxworth lo mencionó".

"¿Tu madre trabaja mucho y es por eso por lo que tienes que ayudar tanto?", le pregunté cambiando el tema de nuevo a ella.

"No, ella está en casa todo el día. Solíamos tener un montón de dinero cuando mi padre aún estaba vivo, pero después de su muerte ya no tuvimos tanto. Es por eso que nos mudamos aquí".

"¿Tienes familia en la zona?"

"No".

"¿Entonces por qué Forks de entre todos los lugares?", le pregunté.

"No sé. Supongo que era el mejor lugar para esconderse".

"¿Lugar para esconderse?". Repetí, cuestionando por qué necesitaban un lugar donde esconderse.

"No es nada. A mi madre sólo le gusta jugar", se apresuró a excusarse.

Puse el archivo a un lado y me incliné hacia ella. "Pippa, si hay algo que ocurra en casa, puedes contármelo a mí o incluso a Renee si lo deseas. Estamos aquí para ayudarte y ser tus amigas", le ofrecí.

"Estoy bien", me aseguró poniéndose de pie y dando un par de pasos atrás como una forma de protección. "¿Me puedo ir?". Reconocí esa conducta. Cuando piensas que alguien se acerca demasiado y sabe mucho, tú te asustas y tratas de alejarte lo más rápido posible. Asentí con la cabeza y le di un pase para ir a clase.

Tan pronto como ella se fue, entré en acción y comencé a escribir lo que yo conocía hasta ahora, e incluso comencé a buscar a través de los registros de la escuela para obtener un poco más de información. Tan pronto como terminé la escuela ese día, le pedí a la secretaria, Peggy, que vigilara a Renee un par de horas mientras yo iba a una cita. Ella estuvo feliz de hacerlo ya que ella también tenía una hija y nos ayudábamos cuando necesitábamos que alguien cuidara a nuestras hijas.

Sabía que tenía que haber ido directamente a la policía con mis sospechas o incluso a los servicios sociales, pero una vez más me llegaron esos temores. Yo no podía hacer frente a la policía como tampoco pude cuando era una adolescente. Ellos no me creerían o no me tomarían en serio sin que nadie apoyara mi teoría. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba a Edward.

Me detuve junto al campo de fútbol y salí corriendo hacia donde él estaba. Me vio y de inmediato empezó a preguntar dónde estaba Renee y si se encontraba bien. Yo le aseguré que estaba bien y que estaba con Peggy. Una vez resuelta su ansiedad, le pidió a su asistente de entrenador que se hiciera cargo de todo mientras hablábamos.

Caminamos a una corta distancia y me enfrentó con una mirada interrogante. "¿Qué está pasando, Bella? ¿Por qué estás aquí?".

"¿Cuál de estos chicos es Foxworth?", le pregunté. Él frunció el ceño y levantó la comisura de los labios, pero señaló al muchacho a pesar de su confusión. Miré hacia el banco donde un grupo de muchachos estaban sentados y luego había un chico en el otro extremo con el pelo oscuro y con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"¿Por qué quieres saber quién es Foxworth?", Edward preguntó.

"Creo que la nueva amiga de Renee, Pippa, podría estar siendo abusada y creo que puede ser de la mano de su hermano Foxworth".

"¿Qué?", me preguntó riéndose con incredulidad de mi acusación. "Bella, ¿a qué viene esto?".

"Algo pasó en la escuela hoy con Renee y Pippa. Mientras Renee me estaba contando su historia, una gran cantidad de similitudes con mi propia infancia empezaron a salir. Hablé con Pippa y ella me dijo que Foxworth era su hermano. Ella no tiene un padre o una figura paterna en absoluto. Y anoche me dijiste que Foxworth tiene un temperamento fuerte y se mete en peleas todo el tiempo. ¿Qué pasa si se enfada con su hermana pequeña, o incluso con su madre y su hermano pequeño?".

"Esa es una acusación muy fuerte para un adolescente", dijo mirándome como si no me creyera. "No estoy excusando el comportamiento de Foxworth, pero en el fondo creo que es un chico bastante bueno. Él está tratando de encontrar su lugar aquí, y a veces para un chico nuevo en la escuela eso significa entrar en peleas con sus compañeros de equipo para demostrar que es digno de ser parte del equipo".

"¿Pero qué pasa con Pippa? Realmente creo que está siendo abusada", insistí.

"Bella, no puedes ir por ahí pensando en lo peor", me reprendió. "No todo el mundo vive la vida que tu viviste. El hecho de que haya algunas similitudes no quiere decir que esta chica esté siendo víctima de abuso como tú lo fuiste. Ella es nueva, a lo mejor no quiere que todos sepan todo acerca de ella. Tal vez se han mudado mucho y no le gusta acercarse demasiado a nadie porque entonces será más difícil decir adiós. No puedes seguir viviendo así".

"¿Cómo, Edward? ¿Cómo una friki paranoica que no puede dejar de lado su pasado?", le pregunté con enfado. "Bueno, tal vez si mi marido dejara de sacar el tema en cada oportunidad que tiene entonces yo sería capaz de olvidarme de él".

Me giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí a toda prisa de vuelta a mi coche. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer de mis ojos por la ira, la humillación y el dolor que sentía. Se suponía que Edward me tenía que creer y estar conmigo en todo. Ahora, cuando yo más lo necesitaba, él me estaba tratando como una niña tonta que no sabía lo que estaba hablando.

Yo estaba tan molesta que me dirigí directamente a casa y llamé a Peggie para ver si podía traer a casa a Renee. Yo sabía que tenía razón. Acababa de tener una primera impresión acerca de eso y no iba a dar marcha atrás. Yo iba a ayudar a esa niña aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera.

Seguí preguntando a Renee para obtener más información, con la mayor indiferencia como me fuera posible, pero como era de esperar ella sabía muy poco.

Edward llegó a casa temprano y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Renee y yo estábamos con una expresión de remordimiento. Renee saltó de la mesa y echó los brazos alrededor de él para darle la bienvenida a casa.

"Tengo que hablar con mamá por un minuto. ¿Puedes subir y hacer tu tarea allí hasta que esté la cena?", le preguntó a Renee.

"Claro, papá". Edward la dejó de nuevo en el suelo y ella recogió sus libros antes de ir arriba. No hice caso de Edward mientras yo me concentraba en cortar las zanahorias en frente de mí.

"Bella", comenzó diciendo en voz baja. "Lo siento. Yo no tenía intención de molestarte. Creo que estás haciendo una montaña de todo esto. No sabes nada acerca de esas personas o de su vida".

"¿Cuánto sabías sobre mí cuando descubriste lo que me estaba sucediendo?", le pregunté moviendo mi cuerpo y el cuchillo en frente de nosotros. Sus ojos se centraron en el cuchillo y poco a poco lo quitó de mi mano y lo colocó en la tabla de cortar detrás de mí.

"Yo no sabía mucho, pero hablé con James por un breve momento y supe que algo estaba mal con él. Supe que te hacía algo y por eso llorabas. Tuve otra prueba con el hecho de que no te gustaba hablar de tu vida personal". Se sentó en una silla, pasándose los dedos por el pelo por la frustración. "Sé que quieres proteger a Renee de sus amigas, quienes puede que no sean las mejores amigas..."

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con Renee", grité. "Se trata de esa niña. Yo sé que tengo razón". Suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué te ha pasado con eso de apoyarme en todo lo que hacía?".

Su cabeza se disparó para mirarme a los ojos. En un instante estaba en frente de mí sosteniéndome en sus brazos. "Quiero creerte, Bella. Quiero. Yo no quiero que te metas en problemas por mal acusar a alguien de algo, especialmente cuando es uno de mis jugadores".

Lo aparté y puse mis manos en mis caderas. "¿Por eso no me crees, porque estoy acusando a uno de tus jugadores de herir a esa niña? ¿En serio estás aquí diciéndome que lo vas a proteger sólo porque está en tu equipo y lo necesitas para ganar?".

"Bella, ¡para!", me ordenó en voz alta. "Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo en absoluto".

"Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo?". Le pregunté en el mismo tono elevado que él.

"¿Por qué estáis peleando?", la tímida voz de Renee preguntó en la esquina. Me di la vuelta, no estando dispuesta a dejar que mi hija viera lo mal que estaba.

"Nada, cariño", le aseguró Edward caminando hacia ella y abrazándola con fuerza en sus brazos. Vi como ella le devolvía el abrazo y una lágrima caía por su mejilla. "Sólo estábamos teniendo un desacuerdo. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Todo está bien".

"¿Mamá?", me preguntó.

"Tu padre tiene razón. Todo está bien", estuve de acuerdo, tratando de consolarla. Edward y yo nunca discutíamos por nada. Si alguna vez teníamos una discrepancia, alguno de nosotros siempre cedía y la aceptaba. Esta era la única vez que ninguno estaba dispuesto ceder. "La cena está casi terminada. Ves a lavarte y así comeremos".

Renee abandonó la sala una vez más, dejándonos solos. "Bella, voy a hablar con Foxworth y ver lo que tiene que decir. ¿De acuerdo?".

"Está bien", acepté. Yo sabía que esa era la manera de ceder de Edward ya que yo no lo hacía, pero también sabía que era una pelea que iba a tener que arreglar por mi cuenta. Yo tenía que encontrar la verdad sobre esa niña.

Edward y yo no hablamos mucho por el resto de la noche. Estábamos muy fríos el uno con el otro y actuamos como extraños en lugar de cómo una pareja casada. Yo sólo quería que me creyera y confiara en mis instintos.

Al día siguiente le envié un mensaje a Edward obsesivamente, preguntándole si ya había hablado con Foxworth. Yo quería saber lo que tenía que decir y cómo exactamente se estaba encubriendo de lo que le estaba haciendo a su hermana pequeña. Por desgracia Edward me mantuvo fuera y me puso todas las excusas posibles por qué no había hablado con Foxworth. Yo estaba furiosa con Edward. En el fondo sabía que la única razón por la que no estaba hablando con él o dispuesto a defenderme y a dejarme hacer un informe era porque quería que ese chico estuviera en el equipo de fútbol. Edward tenía sus prioridades al revés y yo no estaba dispuesta a sentarme y esperar a que tomara una decisión.

Decidí a tomar el asunto en mis manos ya que Edward no lo haría. Durante mi hora del almuerzo decidí ir a hablar con la madre de los niños, tal vez sería capaz de obtener algunas respuestas de ella. Sabía que era muy poco profesional aparecer en su casa sin previo aviso a los padres, pero yo tenía que saber. Yo no podía, en mi conciencia, dejar que esto siguiera adelante si Pippa estaba herida.

Me acerqué a la puerta y llamé. Esperé y esperé pero no obtuve respuesta. Pensando en ello me di cuenta de que era un poco tonto de mi parte haber conducido todo el camino hasta aquí en medio del día.

Suspiré, moviendo la cabeza por mi estupidez cuando comencé a caminar hacia mi coche. En el mismo momento en el que di un par de pasos por el porche, oí el crujido de la puerta mientras se abría. Me di la vuelta para ver a una mujer horrible en la puerta. Ella era delgada, tenía los ojos y las mejillas hundidos, los ojos inyectados en sangre, sus labios estaban muy secos, y ella miraba a la pequeña cantidad de luz del sol sobre las nubes. Parecía que tenía la gripe. Me quedé mirándola fijamente con horror. No estaba segura de qué decir.

"Oh", se quejó ella, dejando escapar un suspiro irritado. "Pensé que era alguien que conocía".

"Perdóneme, creo que puedo haber llegado en un mal momento", me disculpé.

"¿Qué quiere?", me preguntó. Su tono era de enfado.

"Mi nombre es Bella Cullen y soy la enfermera de la escuela. Estoy aquí por su hija Pippa", le expliqué.

"Si se trata de los cardenales en Pippa es porque ella es torpe y se cae mucho", se apresuró a excusarse como si supiera exactamente por qué estaba allí. Esa era otra táctica común de abuso.

"Sí, yo entiendo acerca de la torpeza. Yo también era torpe cuando era niña y tenía moratones en todo mi cuerpo", admití. "Eso fue hasta que una persona maravillosa entró en mi vida y me salvó de los años de abuso que había sufrido".

Ella me miró y apretó la mandíbula. No le gustaba el desafío. "Sea lo que sea que usted cree que está pasando o lo que Pippa le dijo, no es verdad, señora. Le agradecería que no hiciera acusaciones falsas, de lo contrario tendré que informar y asegurarme de que está despedida por extralimitar sus límites".

"Me disculpo una vez más", le dije levantando mis manos por la derrota. "Yo no estoy tratando de hacer acusaciones en contra de nadie. En realidad estoy aquí como una madre hablando a otra madre. Pippa es amiga de mi hija Renee. Nos gustaría invitar a Pippa a una fiesta de pijamas para este fin de semana y pensé en pedirle permiso y presentarme a usted primero".

"No", ella se negó a mi petición con severidad. "A Pippa no se le permite pasar la noche en casa de nadie. Le agradecería que se quedara lejos de mi hija y de mi casa".

Asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí amablemente. "Siento haberla molestado. Que tenga un buen día". Me dirigí a mi coche, mirando hacia atrás una vez más antes de llegar al interior. La mujer de pie en el porche no se veía nada contenta. De pronto me pregunté si mi primera suposición había sido errónea. Tal vez Foxworth no era el que abusaba. Tal vez era una víctima de abuso y la ira que se acumulaba dentro de él era la razón de sus arrebatos en el campo de fútbol.

Volví corriendo a la escuela y pregunté si me daban el resto del día libre. Le envié un mensaje a Edward y le dije que recogiera a Renee después de la escuela y la dejara pasar el rato con él en la práctica de fútbol. Él me contestó de nuevo preguntándome por qué, pero no le respondí. En cambio me fui directamente al departamento local de servicios sociales para hacer un informe.

Hablé con una mujer llamada Sandra y le conté mi historia y las pocas pruebas que tenía. Ella tomó notas mientras yo hablaba, pero realmente no pareció muy interesada en mi historia. Cuando terminé ella puso su bloc de notas sobre la mesa y asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias por venir y hacer un informe", dijo.

"¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Van ir a la casa para hacer una investigación?", le pregunté.

"Desafortunadamente no", respondió ella. "No tenemos el personal para investigar todas las demandas que entran. Vamos a mantener esto en nuestros registros y si algo más sucede no dude en volver y darnos más información".

Me quedé muy sorprendida. Acababa de llegar aquí y más o menos le había dicho que esa niña estaba siendo abusada, y no tenía previsto hacer nada al respecto. "Está bromeando, ¿verdad? Usted tiene que hacer algo".

"Lo siento, señora. Me gustaría que hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer, pero lamentablemente tenemos muchos informes que vienen en un día y sería imposible investigar todos y cada uno. Usted no tiene ninguna prueba física de que algo está pasando, solo una intuición. Para ser honesta, no es suficiente para hacer una investigación formal".

Yo estaba enfadada y estaba segura de que mi expresión y mi tono de voz era lo que hacía evidente ese hecho. "Yo fui una niña maltratada, sé lo que se ve cuando hay abuso. No puedo creer que vaya a sentarse ahí y no vaya a hacer absolutamente nada mientras que esa niña está siendo lastimada. Por eso nunca le dije a nadie lo que me estaba ocurriendo, porque nunca nadie hizo nada. Nadie prestó atención. Casi me muero a manos de mi padrastro y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por esa persona que me creyó. Voy a ser esa persona para esa niña". Yo estaba en el borde de las lágrimas cuando salí del edificio. Me senté en el estacionamiento, no podía moverme. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que salvar a esa niña.

Me fui directamente a la escuela secundaria y me encontré a Edward en el campo de fútbol con Renee a su lado sosteniendo su portapapeles. Cuando ella era más pequeña venía aquí para "ayudar" a su papá todo el tiempo, pero ahora prefería ser una niña pre-adolescente. El fútbol y su padre ya no eran tan importantes.

"Hola mamá", chilló cuando me vio caminar hacia ellos.

"Hola cariño", la saludé dándole un abrazo antes de pedir a Edward que hablara conmigo durante unos minutos.

Edward me siguió hasta las gradas donde nos sentamos. "No he hablado con él. Tengo que hacer mi trabajo primero. Después del entrenamiento le voy a poner a un lado y escucharé lo que tenga que decir", dijo Edward, excusándose de por qué no había hablado con Foxworth.

"Hoy he ido a ver a su madre", solté.

"¿Que has hecho qué?", me preguntó con enfado.

"Yo tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si no se trata de Foxworth. Creo que es su madre. Deberías haberla visto, ha sido horrible y descaradamente grosera. Ella se ha apresurado a excusarse por los moratones de Pippa antes de que incluso le dijera una palabra al respecto. Cuando le he mencionado que yo fui una niña abusada, ella se ha puesto a la defensiva y me ha amenazado con informar al colegio. Esos son todos los signos clásicos del abuso".

"¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?", me preguntó. Parecía que era la primera vez que me creía y quería ayudarme.

"He ido a los servicios sociales y he hecho un informe", continué. "Me había olvidado de lo inútiles que son. Ellos no va a hacer otra cosa aparte de archivarlo".

"Está bien, voy a decirle a Foxworth que vaya a mi oficina después del entrenamiento, me gustaría que tú estuvieras allí. Es posible que tenga una idea de cómo lograr que nos dé algunas respuestas. Pero si no dice nada quiero que des marcha atrás, no necesito que te involucres tanto y te hagan daño. Para ser honesto, yo no quiero ni que participes. Creo que esto te va a traer muchos recuerdos y va a causarte dolor. Tú ya tienes pesadillas y parece que no puedes hacer frente a tu pasado. Esto va a ser mucho para que tú lo resuelvas".

"Edward, no me trates como a una niña. Yo soy tu mujer y tu pareja. Puedo manejar esto si eso significa que la niña está a salvo".

Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza por la derrota. Yo sabía que él sólo estaba tratando de protegerme, pero un fuerte coraje me invadió cuando supe que yo iba a salvar a alguien del mismo destino que yo tuve. Yo era una leona protegiendo a su cría, aunque no fuera mía.

Edward terminó el entrenamiento temprano y envió al equipo a los vestuarios. Le dijo a Foxworth que fuera a su oficina después de ducharse y cambiarse. Yo le dije a Renee que se sentara en el pasillo y trabajara en su tarea mientras que Edward y yo hablábamos con él.

Cuando él entró no se veía nervioso o preocupado por ser llamado a la oficina del entrenador, hasta que me vio allí.

"¿Qué está pasando, entrenador?", le preguntó explorando la sala con los ojos.

"Toma asiento, Fox", señaló Edward hacia la silla en frente de nosotros.

"Fox, esta es mi esposa, Bella. Ella es la enfermera de la escuela intermedia. Nuestra hija Renee también es amiga de tu hermana pequeña, Pippa". Se hundió en su silla y dejó caer la cabeza por la derrota. "Sabes que he estado un poco preocupado acerca de tu actitud y estoy empezando a preguntarme por qué parece que no puedes controlar tu temperamento. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué no puedes?".

"No", respondió con dureza, poco dispuesto a mirarnos a ninguno de nosotros.

"¿Y si te dijera que no voy a permitir que juegues si no puedes encontrar una manera de controlarte a ti mismo?", Edward preguntó.

"No puede hacer eso", gritó, sentándose y desafiando a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Yo ciertamente puedo. He enviado al banquillo a jugadores por mucho menos que eso. Quiero llegar al fondo de esto para tener una temporada de fútbol exitosa, pero no te puedo tener en mi campo si vas a pelearte siempre con el equipo contrario", explicó Edward.

"Está bien, déjeme en el banquillo. No me importa una mierda lo que haga", gritó cayéndose en su silla.

Edward se sentó, apoyó los codos contra la mesa y miró a Foxworth seriamente. "Voy a preguntarte esta vez y quiero que seas completamente honesto conmigo. Tú no estarás en problemas ni en peligro, pero tenemos que saber la verdad. ¿Tu hermana pequeña está siendo abusada en casa?".

"¿Qué?", me preguntó, riéndose ante la pregunta. "¿Qué le hace pensar que está siendo abusada?".

"Yo era una niña maltratada y se exactamente cómo se muestra el abuso. Sólo tienes que responder a la pregunta", ordené desde detrás de Edward.

"No, todo está bien. Puedo manejarlo".

La última parte de su respuesta fue el factor decisivo. Él era el mayor. Se sentía responsable y sentía que su trabajo consistía en manejar el abuso.

"¿Hemos acabado ya? Tengo que ir a casa". Me di cuenta de que Foxworth estaba molesto y probablemente iba a ir a casa y ocultar cualquier evidencia de abuso que pudiera encontrar en Pippa. No podía dejarlo ir.

"No del todo", le contesté, haciendo un gesto para que se quedara sentado. "Foxworth, he ido a tu casa hoy. He conocido a tu madre brevemente y..."

"¿Qué?", gritó él, respirando con dificultad como si estuviera en estado de pánico. "¿Cómo ha podido? Tengo que irme". Saltó de su asiento y salió corriendo de la oficina, ni siquiera deteniéndose a decir adiós a algunos de los chicos que estaban diciéndole adiós.

Edward se volvió hacia mí con una mirada de complicidad en su rostro. Él sabía ahora que yo tenía razón. Ahora teníamos que pensar que había que hacer.

Durante la noche Edward y yo hablamos de nuestro plan. Los dos íbamos a hacer un informe a la escuela y yo también iba a llevar esta nueva información a la trabajadora social que había conocido. No íbamos a parar hasta que supiéramos que esos niños estaban a salvo.

"Sólo hay una cosa de la que estoy segura", dije con una mirada perdida en los ojos. Edward zumbó en respuesta y esperó a que le explicara. "Pippa dijo que tenía un hermano pequeño que sólo tenía un año de edad. Yo sé que no estuve en la casa por mucho tiempo, pero no vi ni escuché a ningún bebé. Foxworth tampoco mencionó nunca a un hermano pequeño".

"Vamos a llegar al fondo de esto, Bella", me aseguró Edward, tirando de mí en sus brazos y apagando la luz. Él me besó suavemente la parte de atrás de mi cuello y me susurró al oído: "Siento no haberte creído. ¿Me perdonas?".

Asentí con la cabeza y me acurruqué aún más en él. Yo nunca podría estar enfadada con él por mucho tiempo.

Por la mañana fui a ver al director de la escuela e hice mi informe. No fue una sorpresa cuando el director no creyó mis acusaciones y prácticamente las dejó a un lado. Dijo casi lo mismo que la trabajadora social, iba a archivarlo y esperar a ver otros signos de abuso, pero aparte de eso no había mucho más que pudiera hacer. El problema era que esas personas no sabían cómo se mostraba el abuso. Ellos no sabían el poder de la mentira y del encubrimiento. No sabían lo fácil que era convencer a alguien de que no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando y lo fácil que era darle la vuelta para que la culpa acabara siendo de ellos. Ellos no sabían que el abuso no eran sólo golpes, sino palabras, lenguaje corporal, comportamiento y miedo. Pippa y Foxworth tenían cada signo y me di cuenta porque yo fui una de ellos.

Edward consiguió la misma respuesta en la escuela secundaria. Llamó a Emmett y le pidió su opinión sobre qué hacer. Emmett le dijo que consiguiera una prueba más. Teníamos que hacer que uno de los niños reconociera realmente el abuso o necesitábamos tener la prueba física del abuso. Esto iba más allá de ser frustrante, ya que estaba siendo dejado a un lado por todos los que se suponía que existían para esos niños.

En el almuerzo Renee vino a verme. Le pregunté por qué ella no estaba almorzando con Pippa y ella me dijo Pippa no estaba en la escuela hoy. El nudo en el estómago cuando me lo dijo fue abrumador. Sentí que quería vomitar por la intensa presión que sentí.

Rápidamente conduje de nuevo a Renee hasta el comedor y le dije que tenía un trabajo que hacer. Me interrogó y quiso saber qué estaba pasando. Ella sabía que algo andaba mal, pero yo no podía decirle exactamente lo que era. Le dije que pensaba que Pippa podría estar enferma y necesitaba medicinas. No sé si me creyó, pero ella lo aceptó y volvió a comer.

Inmediatamente llamé a Edward y le dije que Pippa no estaba en la escuela. Me sorprendió cuando dijo que ya lo sabía. Él me pidió que fuera a la escuela secundaria tan pronto como fuera posible para que pudiéramos hablar. Al instante pensé lo peor y me pregunté qué había sucedido.

Corrí a la escuela secundaria y me reuní con Edward en su oficina. Foxworth estaba sentado en una silla frente a él con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de ocultarlas lo mejor que podía.

"¿Qué está pasando?", pregunté.

"Foxworth me ha pedido que estuvieras aquí. Él quiere hablar contigo", explicó Edward. Me indicó que tomara su asiento, mientras él estaba junto a mí.

"¿Usted dijo ayer que fue una niña víctima de abuso y que sabía cómo se mostraba?", recordó en forma de pregunta, haciendo que le respondiera con un sí a pesar de que probablemente no era una pregunta real. "¿Cuáles son los signos?".

"La negativa a responder preguntas, contusiones, inventar excusas, tratar de cambiar las cosas cuando estás con los demás, ansiedad y ataques de pánico, miedo, arrebatos de ira o timidez extrema, la negativa a levantarte por ti mismo y dejar que tus compañeros te ayuden, una necesidad de ser perfecto y tener todo limpio, y una necesidad enfermiza de obtener la aprobación de los adultos, estos son sólo unos pocos, muchos de los cuales he visto en ti y en Pippa".

Él asintió con la cabeza, centrando su mirada en una mosca que aterrizó en un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio de Edward.

"¿Dónde está Pippa?", le pregunté con toda la calma que pude.

"Ella está en casa. Tiene un gran moratón en su cara. Yo no estuve allí para protegerla", exclamó.

Al instante me levanté y rodeé el escritorio para consolarlo. Puse mis brazos alrededor de él y le hice callar con suavidad.

"Yo no estuve allí para ella cuando debería haber estado. Pensé que podría manejarlo. Sólo serán un par de años más y luego me iré y me llevaré a Pippa y a Spencer conmigo. Estoy pensando en conseguir una beca de fútbol, así podré alejar a mis hermanos de nuestra madre", dijo apretándose aún más a mí como si tuviera demasiado miedo de dejarme ir.

"¿Dónde está Spencer? ¿Se queda con tu madre durante el día?", le pregunté.

"No, yo lo dejo con una niñera por la mañana y Pippa lo recoge de camino a casa. Pippa lo cuida mientras yo estoy en el entrenamiento o en un partido", explicó.

"Normalmente mi madre se queda en su habitación, rara vez sale. Mientras ella tiene lo que quiere entonces normalmente nos deja solos. Si no tiene lo que quiere entonces se enfada. Yo recibo la mayor parte. Ella me golpea hasta que estoy de acuerdo con ella y consigo lo que quiere".

Puse mi mano sobre mi boca y jadeé. "¿Qué es lo que quiere?", le pregunté una vez que mi impresión inicial remitió. Me sentía muy mal por este chico. Yo sabía exactamente por lo que estaba pasando, cómo se sentía de impotente y la responsabilidad que tenía sobre su hermano y su hermana. Me arrepentí de no haberlo sospechado antes.

"Sobre todo drogas", respondió. "Bebe mucho, pero es más difícil para mí obtener alcohol que conseguir drogas. No tengo que mostrar una identificación para obtener drogas. Sólo necesito saber a quién acudir".

"¿Siempre ha sido así?", Edward preguntó.

"No, no fue hasta que mi padre murió hace unos años. Ella estaba embarazada de Spencer y nos pusimos muy contentos. Mi padre tenía dinero y un gran trabajo, íbamos a las escuelas privadas de prestigio. Mis padres eran parte de la alta sociedad. Luego, sólo un par de meses antes de que ella tuviera a Spencer, murió mi padre. Nos devastó a todos, fue como si todo nuestro mundo se viniera abajo. Nos trasladamos aquí y tratamos de comenzar de nuevo, pero mi madre se volvió loca. Ella no quería cuidar a Spencer, no quería hacerse cargo de él. No significó nada para ella y yo decidí cuidar de él. Entonces ella comenzó a beber sin parar y cuando eso no fue suficiente empezó a consumir drogas. Nosotros teníamos el dinero del seguro de vida y lo que mi padre había dejado, pero en el último año se gastó casi todo en drogas. En realidad yo estaba pensando en conseguir un trabajo a tiempo parcial sólo para pagar las cuentas, ya que todo nuestro dinero va a sus drogas".

Edward suspiró profundamente y me miró con ojos furiosos y desesperados. "¿Qué pasó anoche?".

"Como usted se presentó en nuestra casa haciendo preguntas acerca de Pippa, ella pensó que Pippa le había dicho algo a usted y se enfadó. Cuando llegué a casa ayer por la noche, Pippa estaba tendida en el suelo, envuelta en una bola, y Spencer estaba sentado a su lado llorando histéricamente. Mi madre ya se había ido a su habitación cuando llegué allí, así que limpié a Pippa y calmé al bebé y todos nos fuimos a la cama. Esta mañana, ya que Pippa tenía un moratón grande en su cara le dije que se quedara en casa y se mantuviera en su habitación con la puerta cerrada. Le dejé una bolsa con el almuerzo y le dije que no saliera, no importaba qué pasara. Ella estará bien siempre y cuando mantenga la puerta cerrada con llave y no salga. Mi madre probablemente ni siquiera sabe que está ahí".

Edward asintió con la cabeza, escuchando todo lo que nos decía Foxworth. Me sorprendió que estuviera dispuesto a decir tanto después de todo lo que había pasado. Me dio la impresión por su lenguaje corporal y por su forma de hablar que estaba a punto de romperse. Él no podía soportarlo más y necesitaba soltarlo. Sus explosiones de ira en el campo fueron un intento de dejar salir la ira y la frustración que había estado reteniendo. Pero ahora ya era demasiado. Recuerdo esa sensación de las paredes cerrándose a mí alrededor y no ser capaz de encontrar una salida. Admitir todo esto para nosotros fue su salida.

"Voy a llamar a Emmett".

"¿Qué? ¿Quién es Emmett?", Foxworth le preguntó visiblemente asustado.

"Emmett es mi hermano y también es un policía. Vamos a tener cuidado", explicó Edward.

"¡No!", Foxworth gritó. "¿Qué le va a pasar a mi madre? ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?".

"Está bien, Foxworth. Yo sé por lo que estás pasando, pero todo se arreglará. Todo va a estar bien".

"Mi madre no es una mala persona, ella sólo necesita algo de ayuda. Era una buena madre antes. Por favor, no llamen a la policía. Sólo díganme qué puedo hacer para ayudarla", declaró dando todas las excusas posibles para proteger a su madre.

Lo llevé a un lado mientras que Edward hacía la llamada. "Nadie está diciendo que tu madre sea una mala persona. Tienes razón, ella necesita ayuda. Vamos a intentar que ella reciba la ayuda que necesita para que puedas tenerla de nuevo".

"¿Pero qué va a pasar con nosotros?", me preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

"Ya averiguaremos eso, pero por ahora tenemos que conseguirle a tu madre un poco de ayuda".

Me abracé a él, dándole tanta comodidad como me fuera posible. A veces, todo lo que se necesitaba era a una persona que escuchara y prestara atención. Por eso yo amaba a Edward y por eso me aferré tanto a él cuando era joven. Fue la única persona que me escuchó y se preocupó por mí.

"Emmett está haciendo la llamada para ir a por tu madre. Un trabajador social se dirigirá a recoger a tu hermana y tenemos que ir a buscar a tu hermano pequeño", nos indicó Edward.

Salimos del coche y nos dirigimos hacia donde Foxworth nos había dicho que fuéramos. Entramos, recogimos a Spencer y luego nos dirigimos la corta distancia hasta su casa. Los coches de policía ya estaban allí y Pippa estaba apoyada contra un coche mientras que una mujer del departamento de servicios sociales la consolaba lo mejor que podía. Tan pronto como vio a Foxworth se fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente, llorando aún más fuerte que antes. Edward y yo nos acercamos a ellos y les dimos unas palabras de apoyo cuando un policía se llevó a su madre con las esposas. Sostuve al bebé Spencer en mis brazos mientras la trabajadora social hablaba con todos nosotros sobre lo que pasaría ahora.

Cuando nos preguntó si los niños tenían algún familiar cercano o alguien con quien pudieran quedarse, Edward y yo nos miramos brevemente, siendo capaces de leer los pensamientos del otro, y accedimos a dejar que los niños se quedaran con nosotros hasta que su madre pudiera obtener la ayuda que necesitaba.

Al principio fue duro aprender a adaptarse a tres niños más corriendo por la casa. Renee estuvo muy emocionada de tener a su amiga Pippa viviendo con nosotros, era como si hubiera una fiesta de pijamas cada noche. Spencer estaba en pleno apogeo y era un niño feliz aprendiendo a caminar y a decir sus primeras palabras. Foxworth peleó un poco porque su madre se había ido. Él sabía que ella estaba recibiendo ayuda, pero la echaba de menos y de vez en cuando tenía arrebatos de ira. Le llevamos a él e incluso a Pippa a unas sesiones de terapia por su propio bienestar. El fútbol fue el mayor tratamiento que Foxworth necesitó. Como Edward había hecho tantas veces antes, moldeó a Foxworth para que fuera un jugador de fútbol increíble e hizo uso de su ira de manera positiva en el campo.

Después de un tiempo se convirtió en normal que los tres estuvieran con nosotros, se habían convertido en parte de nuestra familia. Se me rompía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en su madre volviendo a casa. Sabía que era lo mejor y lo que necesitaban más que nada, pero empecé a amar a los niños como si fueran míos. Lo único que esperaba era que después de que todo esto terminara, todavía quisieran vernos.

Después de casi tres meses de estar en tratamiento, a Catherine se le permitió visitas supervisadas con los niños. Ellos estaban felices de verla y contentos de que estuviera recibiendo ayuda. Hablaban todo el tiempo acerca de cuándo ella iba a estar fuera del tratamiento y sería capaz de volver a casa. Me dijeron que incluso se disculpó por herirlo y tratarlos tan mal. Fue agradable escuchar que fue capaz de disculparse con ellos. Yo nunca tuve eso. Sé que si lo hubiera tenido y él realmente lo hubiera sentido, probablemente no estaría tan asustada de él todavía.

Cuando Catherine salió de su tratamiento, temí el día en el que la trabajadora social viniera a decirnos que era el momento para que los niños se fueran a casa.

El día que vino yo estaba fuerte y la invité a entrar educadamente. Se sentó en el sofá con una expresión grave, parecía estar temiendo esto tanto como yo. Los niños estaban de visita en casa de los padres de Edward sólo porque no los queríamos aquí cuando la trabajadora social viniera. Yo no creí que necesitaran escuchar las noticias, nosotros seríamos capaces de explicarles las cosas un poco mejor.

Edward se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano para consolarme. Él sabía cómo me había encariñado con ellos y lo difícil que iba a ser decirles adiós.

"Me temo que tengo malas noticias", comenzó. Edward y yo nos miramos el uno al otro con la confusión en el rostro.

"¿De qué está hablando?"

"Siento tener que decir esto, pero Catherine murió ayer por la noche y un vecino encontró su cuerpo esta mañana", dijo.

"Eso no puede ser posible", expresé. "Ella acababa de salir de su tratamiento. Estaba haciéndolo muy bien".

"Lo sé. Es una situación terrible, pero no hay nada que cualquiera de nosotros pueda hacer. A veces, algunas personas, al minuto de acabar su tratamiento vuelven de regreso a las drogas. Al parecer eso fue exactamente lo que ella hizo. Trató de mantenerse alejada por un tiempo, pero el poder que las drogas tenían sobre ella fue demasiado y pudo con ella".

Yo ya estaba llorando a moco tendido. Edward hizo todo lo posible para sujetarme y consolarme. Todo lo que hacía era pensar en los niños. ¿Cómo iban a llevar la noticia? ¿Cómo iban a seguir adelante sin su madre? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

"Puesto que ya no tienen un padre vivo, voy a hacer una búsqueda de cualquier familiar posible que esté dispuesto a cuidarlos. Espero que no les importe si se quedan aquí un poco más de lo previsto", la trabajadora social preguntó.

Yo estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía hablar. Edward se enderezó a mi lado y se aclaró la garganta. "Nosotros los cuidaremos".

"¿Perdona?", le pregunté.

"Vamos a adoptarlos. Siempre hemos querido una gran familia y ellos ya han pasado a formar parte de la nuestra de muchas maneras. Queremos adoptarlos", se explicó más.

"¿Está seguro? Este es un gran compromiso, ¿sabe?".  
>Miré a Edward llena de esperanza y de entusiasmo. Nunca se me había cruzado eso por la mente hasta que Edward lo sugirió. Él me miró con una sonrisa torcida en su cara y me frotó el hombro con afecto. "Estamos seguros", respondió sin ni siquiera necesitar una respuesta de mi parte. La sabía. Él me conocía mejor que nadie.<p>

"Bueno, voy a empezar el proceso, pero debo advertirles que es un proceso largo y llevará algún tiempo. Pero lo bueno es que los niños no se moverán de su casa. Tengo que contarles a los niños lo de su madre, pero si no les importa me gustaría que estuvieran presente cuando lo haga. Van a necesitar un poco de consuelo después de escuchar las noticias".

"Por supuesto", coincidió Edward, respondiendo por los dos. "Nosotros nos encargamos de los arreglos del funeral, por el bien de los niños. Tendrán la oportunidad de decirle adiós. También voy a llamar a su terapeuta y le haré saber lo que ha sucedido, tal vez deba programar unas pocas sesiones más en el próximo par de semanas".

"Eso suena maravilloso. Gracias a los dos por ser un gran apoyo para estos niños. Ellos necesitan gente como ustedes dos en sus vidas". Se levantó del sofá y nos dio la mano a ambos, informándonos de que volvería más tarde para hablar con los niños.

Después de salir miré hacia Edward con una expresión interrogante. "¿Qué te ha hecho querer adoptar a los niños de repente?", le pregunté.

"Me dije a mí mismo el día que me casé contigo que nunca iba a dar nada por hecho y que nunca preguntaría lo que yo ya sabía en mi corazón que era lo correcto. Tomé un montón de malas decisiones cuando era un adolescente. He tomado algunas más en los últimos años. Pero cuando sé que algo está bien no voy a cuestionarlo. Puede que no haya sido exactamente lo que queríamos, o incluso como habíamos querido que viniera, pero esos niños son parte de esta familia. Me siento muy mal por su madre y realmente desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero no voy a preguntar por qué las cosas han sucedido así. Voy a aceptar lo que es y sé que las decisiones que he tomado para esta familia están bien. Los niños permanecerán con nosotros. Ellos nos necesitan".

Edward me sostuvo en sus brazos por un largo tiempo mientras yo lloraba. Lloré de tristeza por los niños, de alegría por mí, por la ira y el dolor hacia su madre, de amor por Edward y por su manera de amar, y por la paz en mi propio dolor. Tener a estos niños en mi vida fue una bendición. No sólo estábamos recibiendo la gran familia que siempre habíamos soñado, sino que también les ayudaríamos a enfrentar su pasado y sus demonios, yo sería capaz de hacer lo mismo por mí.

Finalmente fui capaz de enfrentar mis miedos y alejarlos sabiendo que tenía a mi familia apoyándome y protegiéndome. Yo haría lo mismo por todos y cada uno de mis hijos y ellos harían lo mismo por mí. Nos enfrentaríamos a nuestros miedos juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora sí que se ha terminado, que pena :( <strong>

**Bueno, quería daros las gracias por haberme seguido y sobretodo quería dar las gracias a esta gran autora, earthprincess4, por escribir historias tan bonita como esta ;)**

**Os dejo el summary de la siguiente traducción aunque tengo que deciros que aún queda un tiempo para que la termine, esta vez el fic tiene pocos capis, unos 17 o 18 (aunque la mayoria son capis largos) y aun no llevo ni la mitad, pero bueno, con el Author Alert os enterareis enseguida de cuando vuelvo, gracias y besossss.**

**Summary : **

Bella siempre ha amado a Edward desde que era una niña, el único problema era que él era el novio de su medio hermana. Eventos en sus años de adolescencia envian a Bella por una espiral de depresión y autodestrucción, hasta que llega a su punto más bajo e intenta suicidarse. Su estilo de vida turbulenta y la brecha entre ella y su familia hacen que ella se vaya y pierda el contacto con ellos por más de diez años, hasta que un encuentro casual la lleva de vuelta.

En ese momento la vida de Edward era una imagen perfecta... en el exterior, ¿pero realmente está feliz con su esposa e hijo? Algo no cuadra en su vida, ¿podrá la suerte intervenir y hacer las cosas mejor? ¿Edward y Bella se encuentra en la vida que estaban destinados a vivir?

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por seguirme y comentar la historia:<strong>

**anita cullen, Bite Me Sr Cullen, ludgardita, VictoriamarieHale, MillaPattzn, chusrobissocute, TereCullen, Mentxu Masen Cullen, Serena Princesita Hale, Lyzed, Nurysh, joli cullen, lobalunallena, beakis, AlajandraZJofre, Marianixcr, Sophin, yasmin-cullen, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, elena robsten, Ely Cullen M, Pamrodriguez, Milhoja, MaxiPau, MCullenMustang, vale potter, Alex-Cullen-Pattinson, sandra32321, VICKY08, Giovanna Tey, Heart on Winter, pekascullen, Tutzy Cullen, Ginegine, Sara-Crish Cullen, mgcb, Loonydraconian, Ayla Hale Potter, anamart05, Little wishes Pxa, SkyX, kaoriiCullen, isita maria, MelodyCullenMasen, MixelintheDark, Lakentsb, RoxCM, CaroBelleCullen, Zoe Hallow, lupita calvo, CrissYmell, Mariie Cullen Potter, tita190288, Pamelita, zentenocullen, MelodyCullenPotter-Granger, nany87, alijas 1002, Olga Chedraui, ogda1975, Vanesaerk, Annilet, I love Edward, ginebralocacullen, Danny Cardenas, Mon de Cullen, DaniiEverdeen, danny islas, marycullen78, Iza cullen, mei-cullen-clan, Sasita Cullen, Maricoles, Alice V Green Masen Cullen, Aleowo, Babi, lanenisita, Camili manina, Tepha, Pamys-Chan, Iare, Kisara Mansen, vivi S R, anyreth, andrea, Fran Ktrin Black, yolabertay, Maya Cullen Masen, Chayley Costa, EdithCullen71283, Rossy04, IsabellaCullen2106, Nishali Black Cullen, Shiio95, Leixandra Aymar, vale, yyamile, AinavMoon, Mariale Olivares, Jelita, musegirl17, nitzuki, FerHdePattinson, Cullen Vigo, jamlvg, lexa0619, Pulytas, solecitopucheta**


End file.
